Interview: Bleach Pairings!
by Rukia141
Summary: What do our favorite characters think about us pesky writers and our stories? They tell us their opinions in an interview! Give it a few chapters and it will get better! Promise!
1. Chapter 1

_**So, my friend and I were reading stories from the site, and we were going over different couples. Then we asked ourselves, "What would they think if they knew they were being paired like this?" so I was inspired to write this out with the help of my good friend. I hope you like! Please read and review!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IchiRuki<strong>_

Rukia141: Hello! Thank you for joining us in this special interview with some of our favorite characters!

_Crowd cheers wildly._

Rukia141: Exciting, _I know!_ Now, the interview today is going to be about what the characters think about their fans pairing them up in romantic stories on this wonderful website! But shhhh, they don't know what this whole things is about. Now, please welcome two of the most popular characters, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki!

_The crowd screams as Ichigo and Rukia enter from behind black curtains. They wave at the crowd and take their seats._

Rukia141: Hello! I'm Rukia141, and I want to welcome you to this amazing studio!

Rukia: Oh, Rukia141, huh? I wonder where you got that from." _Rukia smirks._

_I blush with embarrassment._

Rukia141: Er…hey look! A distraction!

Rukia: What? _Rukia turns her head._

Ichigo: Don't look you idiot.

Rukia141: Sooooo, starting with you, Rukia. Your relationship with Ichigo, how would you describe it as?

Rukia: I don't know, I guess we have this friendship-hate thing going on. I mean, when I first met the guy, he was pretty pathetic, but now that I got to know him better, he's a little below average.

Ichigo: Hey, you're no saint either! I mean seriously, this girl has this fine way of butting into people's personal lives like no other. _He rolls his eyes._

_Rukia glares at him._

Rukia: That is so not true! Name one time, you moron!

_Ichigo starts counting his fingers._

Ichigo: Let's see, you invade my room, you wiggle your way into my family, you make my school life hell, you boss me around as if you were my mother, you always have to pick fights whenever-!

Rukia141: Have you ever considered being in a romantic relationship?

Both: _Hell no!_

Ichigo: Why the hell are you asking asinine questions like that?

_I whip out some papers._

Rukia141: Well, moving on to the most important part of the interview. What do you think of the stories written about you two?

_They look confused._

Rukia: Stories? What stories?

Ichigo: Just what are you getting at?

Rukia141: Well, most of your fans really like pairing the two of you up in romantic stories.

Both: _THEY DO WHAT! O_o_

Rukia141: Well, it's kind of cute actually; since the two of you met, you had this sort of love-hate relationship going on-

Ichigo: We _don't_ have a love-hate relationship!

Rukia: This is crazy, is this why you brought us out here?

Rukia141: Yes, now Rukia, how do you feel about being more popular than Orihime-

Rukia: I'm seriously not going to sit here and listen to-did you say I was more popular than Orihime?

_I nod my head._

Rukia141: So far, yes.

Ichigo: What the hell do you mean by more popular?

Rukia141: Well, looking over completed works in the Ichigo/Orihime section, all ratings, English, and romance only stories, the number is roughly 640 give or take a few. Not counting in-progress.

Rukia: And with me?

Rukia141: A little over *cough* 2500…

Ichigo: What the hell!

Rukia: _Holy cow!_

Rukia141: Yes, and about 280 of those are really, ah, _intimate._

Rukia: What do you mean by really-ooohhhh… _She blushes._

Ichigo: I think I'm going to be sick…

Rukia: Ichigo, I like you and all-

Crowd: Awwwww!

Rukia: That's not what I meant!

Rukia141: What do you think about the fans' opinion of you?

Ichigo: I think they need to seriously get a life.

Rukia141: Aw, is wittle Ichigo shawy?

Ichigo: I am not shy! I just-ugh!

Rukia141: It really doesn't matter, these people love you two, so get used to the idea of being a couple.

Rukia: Listen people, Ichigo and I are _not _a couple; we are friends, good friends. So take your writing and take it somewhere else. Don't involve me with Spiky guy over here; he doesn't know the difference between romance and a smelly, wet gym sock.

Rukia141: Ichigo plus love= impossible! :D

Ichigo: I'm not that bad!

Rukia141: That's it for now, stay tuned for the next couple! Rukia, you can stay, there's still more here for ya!

Rukia: -_-' Not good…

Ichigo: Ha! Good luck, midget!

_Rukia throws a shoe at him._

Rukia: Shut up, Ichigo! You better stop talking or I'll kick you so far up your ass, you're going to have toes for teeth!

Rukia141: Ah, love!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you guys have questions for some of the characters? Leave questions in your reviews, and one might get answered at the end! ^_^<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okaaaay! Here is the next chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RenRuki<strong>_

Rukia141: Welcome back everyone! Last time, we left off with Rukia and Ichigo giving their opinions and thoughts about being a popular couple among fans.

Rukia: Why do you keep saying we're a couple? We're not a couple, damn it!

Rukia141: Ichigo gladly left the stage in order for us to talk with Renji Abarai!

Rukia: What?

_Everyone cheers as Renji comes from behind the curtains. He suddenly dodges a shoe Rukia throws at him._

Rukia: No! No! Definitely not! Go back, Renji, go back!

Renji: What the hell is wrong with you?

Rukia: I can not believe people these days! I mean seriously!

Renji: What's going on?

Rukia141: Renji! Hey, I'm Rukia141 and I want to welcome you!

Renji: Rukia141? Wait, did you take the name-?

Rukia141: Er…look a distraction!

Renji: What are you, crazy?

_Rukia groans._

Rukia: This is so humiliating!

Renji: Can someone please explain to me what's going on here?

Rukia141: Yes, answer a couple of questions for me, will ya?

Renji: Uh, sure, ok. _He shrugs._

Rukia141: So tell us, what do you feel about Rukia Kuchiki?

Renji: Wait, ask me the question again.

Rukia141: What do you feel about Rukia?

_He awkwardly scratches his head._

Renji: To be absolutely honest…she's as annoying as all get out.

_Rukia karate chops Renji in the stomach._

Rukia: Is that seriously the best you can come up with?

Renji: What do you want me to say? That I like you or something?

Rukia141: Yes, tell us about your crush on her! _I grow overly excited._

Renji: Huh? I don't…I don't know what you're…I don't have a crush on her…

Rukia: You see, he doesn't have a crush on me.

Rukia141: =O Why not?

Renji: What's with the weird questions? Do you have any idea? _He looks at Rukia._

Rukia: Bobo here thought it would be a good idea to interview us on how we felt about being paired up as a couple by crazy fans.

_Renji fell out of his chair._

Renji: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What does Ichigo think about this?

Rukia: Never mind Ichigo!

Rukia141: Oooh, do tell! Renji, what do _you think_ Ichigo would say if there was a relationship between you and Rukia.

Renji: I don't think he would care, but it doesn't matter; Ichigo and I watch over Rukia because we have these strong brotherly feelings for her. You know she can't fend for herself most of the time.

_Rukia bristled._

Rukia: I can take care of myself!

Renji: Then why is your brother having to save your ass all of the time?

Rukia141: Byakuya! Eeeeeeeeeeeep!

_Girls in the background squeal._

Rukia and Renji: …

Rukia141: Do you have any idea on just how super amazing he is! Do you realize that I want to marry him, and that his icy indifference takes my breath away! Pink makes him very manly, he is the manliest man of all men because he is super hot, and I just want to glomp him! I love Byakuya Kuchiki!

Rukia and Renji: …

_A crewman walks out from back stage, rolls up a magazine, and smacks me in the face._

Rukia141: Huh? Where…? Oh…! Oh! Right…ahem!

Rukia: You have some issues…

Rukia141: They won't be as bad as yours when you find out the things they write about you and your brother.

Renji: O_e

_Rukia faints._

Rukia141: Oops, sorry!

Renji: So, just how much to people like us anyway? Not that that I care!

Rukia141: Yeah, sure, uh-huh. Based on some of these statistics, you two have around 260 stories, not counting in-progress, English only, all ratings.

Renji: Huh, that's not bad, right? That's fairly decent, right?

Rukia141: Uh, yeah…

The whole studio: …

Renji: How much with Ichigo?

Rukia141: I don't think so, Renji…

Renji: Come on, it can't be that bad.

The whole studio: …

Renji: Is it?

The whole studio: …

Rukia141: Ichigo and Rukia have…um…a little over 2500.

Renji: Son of a ***beep***!

_From somewhere backstage._

Ichigo: In your face, Renji!

Renji: Oi! Shut the hell up, if not I'll go bankai on your ass!

Ichigo: Well, what are you waiting for, I'm ready anytime!

Rukia141: Can someone help carry Rukia off stage?

Renji: This is whack…

Rukia141: So, you two have been friends for a long time?

Renji: Yeah, we grew up in a rough part of town, and we had each other's backs. When it was just the two of us left, we decided to join the academy. A few years after that, Rukia got adopted, we went our separate ways, well, you know…

Rukia141: Your heart got broken?

The crowd: Awwww!

Renji: That doesn't mean anything! _Grabs me roughly._ That doesn't mean anything!

Rukia141: Okay! Jeez…

Renji: It doesn't matter really; I see that people really don't like us being together.

Random person from audience: You're damn straight!

Rukia141: That's not true! You have wonderful qualities!

Renji: Oh yeah, which ones?

Rukia141: …Um, you're popular because of Byakuya!

Renji: That seriously doesn't make me feel any better. You really suck at this.

Rukia141: I know…TT_TT I sorry…

Renji: Well, there was this heart wrenching time in my childhood-

Rukia141: Too late! We're out of time! Stay tuned for the next couple!

Renji: But-!

_Screen goes black._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Like I said, if you have any questions for any of the characters, just leave them in your reviews, yeah? They will be answered at the end. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>GinRan<strong>_

Rukia141: Welcome back, everyone, and I want to thank you all for being here today! Now, we left off with Renji and Rukia voicing their opinions on being a couple. Next up is Rukia again with-

_A crewman ran onto the stage and handed me a piece of paper and whispered in my ear._

Rukia141: Oh! It appears that Rukia is still a little ill, so instead we have the next couple coming up! This time it's going to be Rangiku Matsamoto and Gin Ichimaru! _I suddenly jump on my chair. _Oh my gosh! It's Gin! Girls! It's Gin!

_A large mob of girls try to run up stage. Security is fighting them back._

Security guard One: I can't hold them off! No, hang on!

Security guard Two: I-I can't! They got m-my leg-ahhhh!

_Security guard number one reaches out to him dramatically as his partner is dragged away._

Security guard One: Nooooooooooooooooo!

_Ignoring the battle behind me, I point to the curtains._

Rukia141: Come on out, sexy!

Gin: I'm right here.

_I look down and Gin gives me a wave._

Gin: Hey.

Rukia141: Gin!

_I tackle him._

Rukia141: You are so awesome, you are number two on my top three hot captains and I likes you lots! I can't believe you're here! My head is going to explode! _I clutch Gin tightly as he struggles to breathe._

_Inside my head, many chibi Rukia141s are running around._

Chibi Rukia141: Captain, captain! We're loosing control we can't hold her off much longer!

Captain Chibi: We can't give up now! Charge up her will power to let him go!

Chibi Rukia141: It's not working Captain! I'm giving everything it's got!

All Chibi Rukia141s: Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Captain Chibi: Emergency shut down! EMERGENCY SHUT DOWN!

Rukia141: I just absolutely admire the way you-!

_I pass out._

Gin: She has got to be the second most frightening person apart from Aizen and old man Yamamoto when he tears off his clothes.

Rangiku: What are you doing on the floor?

Gin: Rangiku! xD

Rangiku: Who's that?

Gin: Our host, but apparently she just passed-

_I suddenly sit up straight._

Rukia141: Purple Skittles! Oh…

Gin: Glad to see you're awake.

_Chaos is happening everywhere._

Rukia141: Stop the camera, stop it now!

_***PLEASE EXCUSE THE INTERRUPTION, WE ARE ENCOUNTERING TECHINACL DIFFICULTIES***_

Rukia141: Hello! Like I said before, please welcome Gin and Rangiku!

_The crowd cheered._

Rukia141: I'm pretty sure from what you might have heard back stage, you have a pretty good idea on why you're here, right?

Rangiku: No, what's going on?

Gin: I know! _Catches me staring at him. _What?

Rukia141: Don't you have an accent?

Gin: Yes.

Rukia141: Yes?

Gin: No.

Rukia141: No?

Gin: Huh?

Rukia141: What?

Gin: What?

Rangiku: Cut it out…

Rukia141: Ahem…Rangiku, I'll turn to you, since some people here are trying to be funny. _I look at Gin pointedly._

Gin: I know; I have my share of annoying people as well, sadly.

Rukia141: I was talking about you.

Gin: Were you? I didn't notice. _He smirked._

Rukia141: Did you know, Rangiku, that you and Gin are a popular couple among fans?

_Rangiku looks startled._

Rangiku: W-What?

Gin: Awwww, she's choking with emotion.

Rangiku: Gin and I aren't a couple.

Rukia141: But you like each other, do you not? It's very obvious that you two have some sort of romantic conflicts with each other.

Rangiku: Let's get this straightened out. Gin and I met when we were kids and we hung out together. When we decided to be Soul Reapers, we remained friends. _She gave Gin one look over. _Scratch that, we became _acquainted_.

Rukia141: Ownage!

Gin: Rangiku, that's so cold. TT_TT

Rukia141: You have to admit, though, you guys are pretty popular; however, most of the stories are a little bland.

Rangiku: I don't understand.

Rukia141: Well, in _my_ opinion, whenever I look for a good story about you two, most of them are always about betrayal and sex. Actually…_I look at Gin. _They're true to your character.

Gin: Thank you!

Rukia141: Not a compliment -_-'

Rangiku: Even if we did consider this dating thing, it would never work out.

Rukia141: How come?

Gin: Yes, Rangiku, tell everyone why you're not good enough for me.

_She shoots him a glare._

Rangiku: Gin is far too, I don't know, distant. Even when we were kids I could never really figure out what's in that weird head of his. _She lazily poked the side of his head._

Gin: There are certain things in this devilish mind of mine that you will find out about in due time, my dear.

Rukia141: You mean when you-?

Gin: Shhhh, don't ruin it.

Rukia141: Okay! :D

Rangiku: _I guess_ it is ok for them to write about us, nothing is going to happen either way.

Rukia141: It's not just you two; Gin, did you know that there are _some_ stories out there between you and Aizen?

Gin: Eyuuuuie! Dx

_Rangiku bursts out into laughter._

Rangiku: You have messed up fans!

Rukia141: They like to pair you up with Toshiro Hitsugaya as well, Rangiku.

_She immediately stops laughing._

Rangiku: _What!_

Gin: Eyuuuuie to you too, Rangiku! Dx

Rukia141: What do you feel about that, Rangiku?

Gin: Eyuu-

Rangiku: Shut up, Gin!

Gin: -uuie! Dx

Rangiku: I don't like it!

Rukia141: You do in the stories.

Gin: Does she like it in mine?

Rukia141: Ooooh yeah!

_He does a fist pump._

Gin: Score!

Rangiku: Stop it! Are we done here?

Rukia141: For now, yes! Stay tuned for the next couple everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

_**I want to thank everyone who gave me a list of couples to help me out. Lol, what I'm going to do first is go over main couples before hitting the minor ones. I have gotten a few ideas and thanks again! Here's chapter four!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ByaRuki<strong>_

Ichigo walked around in the back and he was surprised to see quite a few people. He ran into Tatsuki, and was mildly surprised to see her there. She was probably part of those weird ass interviews that nutcase was doing. She didn't seem all that taken aback either; he figured she knew he'd be there since all of their friends were.

"Hey, Tatsuki, have you seen Rukia anywhere, she seemed to have passed out on stage and I don't know where they took her." He told her.

"Yeah, I saw her. They carried her over to a room down that way." She replied, pointing.

I gave a quick nod. "Thanks."

Ichigo made his way to the door and slightly knocked. "Come in." Came her reply.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. He noticed that she was struggling with a laptop, her eyes extremely focused on the screen.

"I'm better now, I'm trying to search up this website, but I never was able to figure this stuff out." She huffed in frustration. Ichigo took the laptop and sat next to her.

"Why do you want to look for it anyway?" He asked her, quickly typing and bringing up a search engine.

Rukia shrugged, "I'm curious about what people write about us."

They searched several websites until they came up with one that fit what they were looking for. ", let's click on this." Ichigo said as he opened up the site. They searched the different sections until Rukia pointed to the screen.

"Right there, open that." She said. He did as he was told. "Try filtering out the other stuff."

"Got it." He said as he clicked away. Pretty soon they were staring at the page with many stories.

"She wasn't joking about it being a little over 2500." Rukia whispered. They looked over the many titles and read a few of them.

"This is too weird…" Ichigo finally said.

"Tell me about, but…" Rukia trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, do you really think we would act that way if we were in some sort of relationship?" She finally asked. Ichigo blanched.

"Er…W-Why are you so curious all of a sudden?" He snapped.

Rukia blushed. "Because I want to know what nonsense they write about, okay?" She said harshly. They were silent for a moment until a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Rukia called.

A crew person entered the room. "Miss Kuchiki, you're needed on stage, if you're feeling better that is." He added. Rukia flushed as she crossed her arms.

"You should go, the sooner we can get over all of this stuff, the better." Ichigo said.

Rukia suddenly stood up, heading for the door. "You're right, once this is over, we will be able to leave, and that will be the end of that!" She cried with a fiery determination. "Bring out the next bastard!"

"Over here, Captain Kuchiki, sir." Some one said as they led her brother towards the stage. Rukia and Ichigo both stood frozen on the spot as they watch Byakuya Kuchiki make his way toward the curtains. Several seconds passed until Rukia suddenly dashed the opposite direction.

"Hey! Hang on a sec, you are going out there right now and get this over with!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing Rukia by the arm.

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

"Not until you go out there!" He shouted right back, causing a huge scene.

"Well, you're going to have to make me!" She screamed.

_Interview_

Sammy Jo: Hello, everyone, because we care about the safety of our audience and the interviewee, Rukia141 will not be here for this interview. My name is Sammy Jo, and I will take Rukia141's place for now. Well, Rukia141's previous interview was with Gin and Rangiku, now, we are glad to welcome Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki!

_The crowd goes insane as Byakuya walks on stage._

Security guard number one: You ready?

Security guard number two: Ready! _Cocks rifle._

Security guard number one: For Narnia!

Security guard number two: For-! What the hell?

Security guard number one: It's all I could come up with-

_They get overrun by fan girls._

Sammy Jo: Where's Rukia?

_They hear cries coming from behind the curtains._

Rukia: No! No! Let go of me! Let go!

_She grabs a metal pole and holds on tightly. Ichigo grabs her by the ankles and pulls._

Ichigo: Stop struggling, damn it!

Sammy Jo: Out of all places…

Byakuya: …

Rukia: It's incest! Incest! No! No!

Ichigo: You guys aren't even truly related! Now let go!

_He pulls her off and carries her to the chair next to her brother. He leaves and Rukia is left petrified._

Sammy Jo: Ahem, well, if we can continue with the interview…

Rukia: W-Where's the crazy girl? _She was still a little shaken._

Sammy Jo: She can't do the interview, not with Byakuya Kuchiki here.

Rukia: Why not?

Sammy Jo: Let's just say, Byakuya would have surely been raped.

Byakuya: …?

Rukia: O.e

Sammy Jo: Byakuya Kuchiki, did you know that people think you and Rukia make a good couple?

The whole studio: …

Sammy Jo: A lot of talk has been going around and many people like making stories in which Byakuya struggles with feelings between his sister and his deceased wife Hisana-hey where are you going?

_Byakuya starts to walk off stage._

Sammy Jo: Hang on, big guy, we need to finish this; I seriously don't want to do this either.

Rukia: At least Rukia141 made the mood a little lighter…

_The camera follows Byakuya off stage._

Sammy Jo: So tell us, Byakuya, what are your thoughts on these stories about you and your sister being lovers?

Byakuya: That's ludicrous…

Sammy Jo: It's a possibility, isn't it? The two of you are not really related. You should read some stories, Byakuya, some are very touching.

Rukia: Cut it out! It's gross to think about!

Byakuya: I should go ahead and put you down for such nonsense.

Sammy Jo: Jeez, guy, take a chill pill…

_Byakuya keeps walking and collides with someone coming out of the kitchen. Rukia141 goes flying, Byakuya merely stands there in all his glory._

Sammy Jo: Oh crap…

_My head goes into overdrive._

Chibi Rukia141: It's stuck! The emergency lever is stuck! CAPTAIN!

Captain Chibi Rukia141: We have to calm her down! Quick before-!

_Alarm goes off._

**RED ALERT! RED ALERT! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!**

All Chibi Rukia141s: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Rukia141: I can't take it…

Sammy Jo: No, Rukia141!

_I run into the kitchen and get a knife; Sammy Jo tackles me into unconsciousness._

Sammy Jo: This girl!

Rukia: What the hell is going on!

Byakuya: What's the meaning of this?

Sammy Jo: That was close; whenever she sees Byakuya she gets so overjoyed that she practically wants to kill herself with the emotion, it's pretty disturbing actually. _She pokes the body with her foot. I suddenly grab her leg._

Everyone (except Byakuya): Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! O_o

Rukia141: I want a pony…_ Snores._

Sammy Jo: Okaaaay! Out, everyone out! Out! Out! _She shoves everyone back on stage._

Rukia: I'm going to kill Ichigo for forcing me out here.

Sammy Jo: Now, can the two of you just answer my questions, please?

Rukia and Byakuya: Fine…

Sammy Jo: Okay, Rukia, have you ever thought of Byakuya as more than just a brother-?

Rukia: No.

Sammy Jo: Okay, Byakuya, is there a chance that the two of you could ever-?

Byakuya: No.

Sammy Jo: Overall, what do you think about the people who write this stuff about you?

Rukia: Imbeciles.

Byakuya: Heathens…

Sammy Jo: Don't you think it makes sense? I mean, Rukia looks a lot like Hisana, can't you fall for her, too? It's completely understandable.

Byakuya: I vowed to be with one woman, and one woman only. I'll die alone...

The crowd: Awwwwwww!

Sammy Jo: So you don't mind if Ichigo and Rukia start dating?

Rukia: Huh?

_Byakuya shoots her a glare._

Byakuya: You're fornicating with Kurosaki?

Rukia: What? No! _Starts blushing furiously._

Byakuya: Do you realize what you will bring into the family?

Rukia: We are not together!

_Ichigo's head pops out from behind the curtains._

Ichigo: Yeah, man, there's no way in hell I would date Rukia!

Byakuya: So you're implying that a Kuchiki isn't good enough for you?

Ichigo: I-I didn't say that!

Byakuya: You didn't have to, clearly you think my sister doesn't reach your standards, am I correct?

Ichigo: Grrr...damn you people! _He disappears._

_Silence._

Random person from audience: Take off your clothes!

Sammy Jo: Right, listen, sorry about everything that's going on here. Rukia141 had a mental breakdown, but when she wakes up again, she will be her old self and do the same thing to you like she did Gin.

Byakuya: What are you talking about-?

Rukia141: Byakuya!

_I jump out from behind the curtains and tackle him._

Rukia141: Do you realize just how much I love you! You are number one on my top three captains list and I go insane whenever I see you! You are so cool and your cold, icy personality is super, ultra, sexy, awesome! You are more than just a regular sexy guy; you are a unique sexy guy who deserves to be hugged because there's something about people like you that make you huggable! Why are you so huggable Byakuya! Marry me-!

_I pass out._

_Sammy Jo wordlessly grabs a shovel from behind the curtains and starts to shovel my body off stage._

Sammy Jo: There's still a lot to talk about.

The whole studio: …

_**Any questions for anyone? Leave them in your reviews! Oh, and like I said before, I want to get the main couples out of the way in order to bring out the minor ones, teehee! ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! Awwww, your reviews make me all giddy inside! Thank you! Don't worry guys, I will add the guy on guy, girl on girl action! Once the main people are over with, I will bring out the others and we shall see what will happen! If you have any ideas for a chapter, or what you want happen with certain characters, keep telling me, it's fun to read your opinions! Here is chapter 5! I love ya! Muah!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IchiHime<strong>_

Renji held Rukia back as she tried to aim a kick at Ichigo. He merely stood there, arms crossed, and looking extremely bored.

"You are so dead! I will never be able to be in the same room as my brother again without having to remember all of this! I hate you Ichigo, now come over here so I can bust your head open!" Rukia yelled as fought against Renji.

"What happened out there?" Renji asked, gripping Rukia tightly by the arms.

"This bastard forced me to go on stage, knowing very well that they were going to interview my brother and I about being _lovers_ in those asinine stories!" She screamed, and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"At least it's over with, isn't it?" He asked, and was surprised that Rukia was already on top of him and hitting him. "Hey! Why'd you let her go!"

"I think you needed a good bashing after all the idiotic things you've been doing." Renji said smugly.

Ichigo and Rukia are wrestling on the floor when Rukia141 comes across them. Her eyes go huge and she whips out her cell phone and takes a picture of them. Ichigo and Rukia stop fighting as they stare at her.

"Must. Send. To. Fan. WEBSITE!"

"Don't do that!" Rukia screams.

"Are you insane!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia141 looks at him and frowns.

"You're not ready?"

"For what?" Ichigo asks.

"For the next interview coming up. You need to get a little fixed up for the cameras." She explained, putting up her phone. Rukia and Renji start to laugh loudly.

"H-Hang on! Who's the person I'll be with?" He asked with dread. As if on cue, a crewman was escorting Orihime on stage.

"No way in hell! I'm not going out there!" Ichigo shouted it.

Rukia smiles darkly. "Come on, Ichigo, the sooner the better."

"Damn…" He tries to run, but Renji and Rukia tackle him.

"Oh no you don't, come on!" Renji cried as he helped carry Ichigo towards the stage.

"Miss Rukia141, you're up." A crewman says.

"Thanks, Taco!" Rukia141 waves.

"It's Paco…"

_Interview_

Rukia141: Hello faithful fans! I'm sure you're ready for the next interview, am I right?

_The crowd cheers in agreement._

Rukia141: Okay! Glad to hear! Now, please give a warm welcome to Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki! Hurray for Orihime!

_Orihime shyly pokes her head out._

Orihime: S-Sorry, large crowds make me a little nervous.

_I suddenly appear at her side._

Orihime: Eeep! O.o

Rukia141: No worries, it's all good! Come, take a seat.

Orihime: T-Thanks…

Rukia141: Where's Ichigo?

_Someone kicks Ichigo from behind the curtains._

Rukia: And there's more on the way, you idiot!

Ichigo: I'm going to choke you in your sleep, you hear!

Rukia141: Sit down and shut up, please.

_Ichigo grumbled and took his seat._

Ichigo: Cover your ears, Orihime.

Orihime: Huh-?

Rukia141: How do you feel about you and Ichigo being lovers?

Orihime: EH?

Ichigo: Told you so…

Rukia141: Oops! Let me rephrase that…how do you feel about Ichigo being your lover?

Ichigo: That doesn't change the question that all!

Rukia141: Silly Ichigo, I went from 'being lovers' to 'being your lover' of course I changed it; silly Ichigo!

Ichigo: Where's that Sammy Jo girl…

Orihime: I'm at a loss here…

Rukia141: Fans love to pair you up with Ichigo in their stories. Did you know that?

_In shock, Orihime shakes her head._

Rukia141: But I bet you'd be thrilled. _I wiggle my eyebrows._

Ichigo: Damn it, would you cut it out!

Rukia141: So what do you feel about this revelation?

Orihime: Uh…Ichigo and I are friends, just friends. Nothing is going to happen between us.

Rukia141: Right, because the feelings are just one-sided.

_Orihime looks horrified._

Ichigo: What did you say?

Rukia141: I said creeping ninjas are one-handed, jeez, you're an idiot.

_Ichigo glares._

Rukia141: So Ichigo, did you know there's a constant battle among fans about who should stay with you in the end?

Ichigo: Stay with me?

Rukia141: Yup, a lot of people say you should stay with Orihime because she's kind and understandable, and many think you should stay with Rukia because she's the one that changed your whole life and you're always getting into cute fights :3 It's pretty extreme, I laugh when I read their blogs. =D

Orihime: I don't think I'll be much of a challenge for Rukia.

Rukia141: I think you're beautiful and awesome! :D

Orihime: Wow…thanks. :)

Ichigo: Is that so? Then who do you think would be good for me?

Rukia141: Neither, you'll dull their shine.

Ichigo: Hey!

Rukia141: I believe that Rukia and Orihime are strong, independent woman who don't need a man! They are too awesome to be in a relationship with you, Ichigo Kurosaki! Muahahahaha!

Sammy Jo: She's lying. _Sammy Jo pops out from behind the curtains._

Rukia141: Eeek! Sammy Jo!

Sammy Jo: Rukia141 loves Orihime better with Ulquiorra and she's a huge Ichigo and Rukia fan, don't let her fool you.

Rukia141: Sammy Jo! Noooooo!

Sammy Jo: Her ultimate favorite couple is Hisana and Byakuya; she's even writing a story about them called _Frosty Secrets._ Not bad Rukia141, you haven't murdered it yet, work on the length of your chapters please, too short.

Rukia141: How could you Sammy Jo, why don't you just go ahead and stab me in the back? TT_TT So cruel…

Sammy Jo: Calm down you drama queen!

Rukia141: Waaaaaaah!

Ichigo: _Ulquiorra!_

Orihime: Eeep! No!

Security guard number one: Put that turkey away, I'm not going to make it while on duty!

Security guard number two: But I is hungry! Dx

Security guard number one: No!

_Security guard number two puts his fist into the turkey._

Security guard number two: Hi! I'm Henry the Turkey!

Security guard number one: Quit it!

Security guard number two: I want to be a sandwich!

Rukia141: Oh come on, Orihime, you knew there was some good in Ulquiorra! Think well, who would you really choose?

_In deep thought._

Orihime: Well…?

Ichigo: What the hell do you mean by _well_?

_Rukia141 does several fist pumps._

Rukia141: Booya! Suck on that Rick Perry!

Sammy Jo: Rick Perry?

Security guards: Rick Perry?

Random guy in the audience: Rick Perry?

Random person reading the story: What the hell?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you like! More couples coming up! Give me your ideas and I shall try to put as many couples in the story as possible!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY! I have been absent for several days due to classes, I really couldn't help it! Well, here is the next chapter! I decided to do this couple a little early due to popular demand, lol! Here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>RenTats<strong>

_Sluuurrrp!_

Renji cringed at the sound. He tried to patiently wait for his tea to brew, but the annoying sound persisted. God, how he hated that sound.

_Sluuurrrp!_

He angrily clutched the edge of the counter top and attempted to ignore the sloppy slurps; nothing got to him more than someone slurping at their drinks. Renji stopped himself from turning around and glaring at the irritating person. There was no one else in the lounge, so he vaguely thought if he could get away with murder…

Quickly, he poured his tea when suddenly…

_SLUUURRRP!_

He slammed his tea down and whirled around in anger. Renji glared at Tatsuki who stared innocently back, her legs propped on top of the table. She held a juice box to her mouth, the straw resting firmly between her lips.

"Stop that, damn it!" He yelled.

"Stop what?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

_Sluuurrrp!_

"That! Stop slurping! Get another damn juice box or something!" He shouted. Tatsuki stared at him before lazily flickering her eyes at the wall.

"Well, well, look who's acting like a prissy little woman." She teased. Renji bristled.

"If that's the case, I would at least be more of a woman that you'll ever be-!" Renji received a juice box to the face as an answer.

"Come on then, big guy! If I'm not much of a woman, than I could kick your ass like a man!" She shot at him, standing on top of the table.

Renji scoffed and turned his back to her. "Yeah right! Why should I waste my time when it's obvious-_oof!_" He sprawled forward, with Tatsuki standing on his back looking triumphant.

"Never turn your back on your opponent, basic rule number one." Tatsuki sneered. Renji was about to shout something offensive when someone walked into the lounge.

A crewman stared down at Renji, then at Tatsuki. "Er…okay? Uh, Tatsuki, it's almost time."

"Thanks, I'll be out there in a second." She replied. The crewman nodded and left.

Tatsuki stomped on Renji's back, "Insult me next time, and I won't go that easy!"

Renji grumbled to himself as he watched her leave.

"Hey, look. He's staring at her ass like a man." A cool voice came from behind and Renji whirled around, spotting to figures. One was leaning casually against the wall, while the other stood upright, arms crossed.

"You?" Renji asked in disbelief.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez gave a wicked grin. Ulquiorra Cifer gazed at Renji briefly before wordlessly looking away dismissively. Renji wanted to pull his head out.

"Just what the hell are the two of you doing here!" Renji yelled.

"How the hell should I know? This weird ass girl suddenly waltzes into our world demanding us to come here. I was going to cut her into little pieces when she suddenly…" Grimmjow trailed off.

"When she what?"

"It's none of your *beeping* business, that's what!" Grimmjow suddenly shouted.

"HEY!"

Both Renji and Grimmjow jumped as Ulquiorra slightly turned to the noise.

"Renji, you were supposed to be on stage two minutes ago!" Rukia141 cried in anger.

"Me? Who is it this time?" Renji asked.

"No time for questions! Now moooveee!"

"Alright!" He yelled, stomping away. Rukia141 suddenly turned to the Espadas.

"Stay out of trouble, Grimmjow; Ulquiorra," She turned to him. "You and your princess will be reunited real soon!" ;) She leaves.

"Princess?" Grimmjow asked.

He turned to Ulquiorra, "I thought you were gay."

"…"

_Interview_

Rukia141: Heeeelllllllloooooo! I'm glad you are able to join me again! I want to thank everyone for giving me their time and support! Who's ready for this new couple?

_The crowd goes insane!_

Rukia141: Yes, yes! Pretty exciting! At first I didn't quite like this couple, but I read a few stories and I will admit that they are really good together, so here they are! Please welcome Renji again, and give a huge cheer for Tatsuki Arisawa!

Renji: Hey! You annoying girl-!

_Tatsuki jumps and steps on his back, making Renji fall forward. She jumped off his back and landed skillfully on the stage._

Crowd: Ooooohhhhh!

Random guy in the background: Owned!

Tatsuki: What was that, Renji? Care to repeat that?

Rukia141: Wow! Awesome! :3

Renji: Let's get this stupid interview over with already!

Rukia141: Okay! :D Tatsuki, take one good look at Renji, what do you think about his boyish looks?

_Tatsuki looks at him for a FULL SECOND! A FULL SECOND EVERYONE!_

Tatsuki: I feel sorry for the guy.

Renji: What-? You're not that good looking yourself!

Tatsuki: Good!

Rukia141: You guys are PERFECT!

Tatsuki and Renji: Huh?

Rukia141: OMG! You are so cute together, people were smart to pair the two of you up!

_Tatsuki looks confused._

Tatsuki: What?

Renji: Our so called fans like to pair us up in romance stories.

_Tatsuki's eyebrow twitched._

Tatsuki: Did you say…romance…?

The whole studio: …

Rukia141: Y-Yes…? O.o

_Tatsuki suddenly brandishes a stage chair in fury._

Tatsuki: What the hell! _How dare they! Is that seriously what I come across as, a freaking romantic!_

Rukia141: Eeep! O_o

Renji: C-Calm down, will you?

_With eyes full of fire._

Tatsuki: Not until I see _blood!_

_In the distance, security guard number one is sitting on a chair, his partner wordlessly reading a magazine._

Security guard number one: You know, I think we should go and help Rukia141, being our boss and all.

_Security guard number two wordlessly bends over, takes out a rubber chicken from under his chair, and smacks his partner in the face._

_WHACK!_

Security guard number one: UGH! What was that for?

Security guard number two: For spouting stupid things.

Rukia141: Pwease calm down, Tatsuki! Pwease!

Renji: I'm not all excited about the idea either!

_Tatsuki glares at him._

Tatsuki: This is your fault!

Renji: W-What did I do?

Rukia141: I know why Tatsuki is so angry, she's a tomboy, and the last thing tomboys want is to be in a romantic relationship! Awwww, you two are so cute! Tatsuki is like a female version of Ichigo!

_Suddenly rounding up on me._

Tatsuki and Renji: DON'T PUT IT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!

Rukia141: I'm getting scolded! Kewl! =D

Tatsuki: I loathe you…

Rukia141: I love rainbows! Marry Renji!

Renji: Shut your trap!

Rukia141: Tatsuki Abarai!

Tatsuki: I'm going to murder you, you little brat!

Renji: I'll help.

Rukia141: Come on, Renji, isn't Tatsuki cool? Wouldn't you want to date her?

Renji: Hell no!

Tatsuki: He wouldn't be able to handle me!

Renji: What did you say?

Tatsuki: You heard me!

_Grabs her by the front._

Renji: Say that again!

Rukia141: O.O

Tatsuki: You. Wouldn't. Be. Able. To. Handle. Me.

_Silence._

Random guy in the audience: Hi Mom!

Tatsuki and Renji: …

Rukia141: And that's why I love ya'll!

_Ignoring me._

Tatsuki: Let's settle this in the gym!

Renji: You're on!

_They race off stage._

Rukia141: Oh! I almost forgot! Dear readers and audience, do _you _wish to interview a favorite couple of yours? Do you wish to help me play match maker in upcoming mini-chapters? Tell me all you want in your reviews or PM me! It'll be a lot of fun!

Security guard number one: Readers?

Security guard number two: Tsk, tsk, crrraaaaaazzzyyyyy!

_**Review your ideas!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks so much for the reviews! :3 I have a little surprise for a certain reviewer at the end of this chapter, so keep reading! Again, this is based on popular demand, so here's the next couple! I love ya'll! Muah!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HitsuKarin<strong>_

"_IIICHHHHIIIGGGOOOO!_" Isshin Kurosaki twirled around like a ballerina before his face came in contact with Ichigo's fist. Rukia looked curiously at Isshin from behind Ichigo.

"Damn it, Dad! What the hell are you doing here anyway! Stop acting like a stupid idiot!" Ichigo yelled angrily. He stopped when he spotted Karin down the hall, playing with her soccer ball by kicking it against the wall. Ichigo's body trembled.

"Dad…" He said quietly.

Isshin looked up from the corner he was crying from. "Huh?"

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS KARIN DOING HERE!**_" He furiously yelled.

"Whaa-! Ichigo wait! She was invited here!" Isshin cried.

"I know she was invited! _Why did you bring her!_" He shouted. Rukia stifled a giggled as she watched father and son. Karin ignored the pair completely.

"There's nothing wrong with bringing her! My little girl, a star!" His eyes sparkled. Ichigo rammed his foot in his face.

"Shut up! Don't you know why they want her here!"

"But of course I know! The same reason why they brought you and sweet Rukia here!" Isshin wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm so proud of you, Ichigo-!" Again he was stopped by Ichigo's fist. Rukia blushed in spite of herself.

"Stop playing around! Doesn't it bother you at all that-!" Ichigo drops his voice to a whisper, "That Karin is here because they want to pair her up with a _guy._" His gaze flickered towards his sister who continued to kick her ball.

Isshin laughed obnoxiously loud. "Ha ha! There's no need to worry, it's just a little innocent interview with some kids! To be honest, I'm curious to know who this lucky lad is."

"I do too, so I can bust his face in!" Ichigo yelled.

"Come on, Ichigo, it's probably some random, worthless kid. It's just child's play." Rukia waved the issue away.

"Easy for you to say! She's not your sister!" He retorted.

"Glad to see that you and Rukia are together, I must say son, good choice! Good choice my boy! What a man you have grown up to be!"

"Er…No! Mr. Kurosaki-!" Rukia began.

"I'm going to bury you one hundred feet under!" Ichigo yelled at his dad. "Take Karin back, damn it!"

* * *

><p>"Raaaannngggiiikkkuuuu!" Gin called down the halls. "Oh Raaannnngggg-!"<p>

"What do you want, Gin?" Rangiku asked from her dressing room.

"Ah, there you are. It's gotten kind of boring around here; why don't we go have some fun?" He asked, grinning mischievously. Rangiku crossed her arms.

"I don't think so, my captain just arrived and you know how he feels about you. I don't want to trouble him." She told him, looking away.

Gin gave a chuckled. "Since when do you take things seriously?"

"As a lieutenant, I have responsibilities-" Gin started to tickled her. "G-Gin, G-Gin, stop! S-Stop! Ha, ha! N-No! Stop it, ha, ha! Gin!" She laughed.

"Remember when we were kids, we would have tickle contests to see who could withstand the longest? You would always lose." He said, suddenly picking her up with one arm.

"Huh? Hey! Put me down!" She shouted indignantly.

"Let's stop being Soul Reapers for a day, hm?" He said, before flash stepping away with a struggling Tenth Division Lieutenant under his arm.

_Interview_

Rukia141: Hey! I'm so glad you are able to join me today on this awesome day! We are here today to interview the next couple, so let's give it up for Toshiro Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki!

_The crowd cheers._

_Toshiro comes out and glares at the crowd slightly._

Toshiro: What is-?

_I tackle him._

Rukia141: Toshiro! Wow! You are third on my list of favorite captains! You are super, ultra, awesome cute and I really love your icy personality! You child prodigy you! Doing everything you can to be treated like a grown up! Look at you, I just want to pinch your cheeks! Marry my friend-!"

_I pass out._

Toshiro: What the hell is going on-?

Karin: Toshiro? What's all this about?" _She looked around curiously._

_Toshiro pushes me off of him and dusts himself off._

Toshiro: You tell me, I have no idea. Matsumoto was supposed to meet me in her room, but I can't seem to find her. I left my work in the Soul Society for this?

_In my head._

Chibi Rukia141: -_-' Captain…?

_The captain sighs._

Captain Chibi Rukia141: Just…just reboot again…

Chibi Rukia141: Alright! Rebooting, now!

_The large computer screen hums back to life. Suddenly an image of a kitten dancing pops up._

Video: _It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly! Now where he at, where he at, where he at, where he at? Now there he go, there he go, there he go, there he go! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! It's peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat-!_

_Chibi Rukia141 immediately turns off the computer screen._

Captain Chibi Rukia141: What the hell was that…?

Chibi Rukia141: A cute kitten?

Captain Chibi Rukia141: Oh God! This is what really goes on inside her head! The horror!

_I suddenly sit up._

Rukia141: Walking bananas! Oh…

_Toshiro and Karin are staring down at me._

Rukia141: Wow! The two of you are finally here! :D Awesomeness to the extreme!

_They both sit down._

Toshiro: Care to explain what this is about-?

Ichigo: Toshiro! You little bastard! Get away from my sister!

_He jumps out from behind the curtains._

Rukia: Ichigo! Stop making a scene!

Ichigo: Like hell! I won't let this little freak think he can try anything just because people like to pair him up with Karin!

Toshiro and Karin: _What did you say!_

Ichigo: Don't play dumb!

Rukia: Ichigo!

_There's a loud resounding kick and a soccer ball suddenly smashes into Ichigo's face._

Rukia141: O.O

Karin: Hey! Everyone just shut up!

The whole studio: …

Karin: Good, now explain what's going on. _She turns to me._

Rukia141: I just want to interview you and Toshiro! I want to hear your opinion on being paired up as a couple! :3

Karin: Ah, gross, that's what. _She pats Toshiro on the head. _Shorty here is a little to young for me.

_He slaps her hand away._

Toshiro: I'm not short! And it's _Captain Hitsugaya_ to all of you!

Karin: Whatever you say, _Toshiro!_

Ichigo: Hey! Stop flirting!

Toshiro: We are not flirting!

Karin: Yeah, so shut up you dumb ass!

Rukia141: Do you, Toshiro, see Karin as a potential girlfriend?

Toshiro: Of course not! What a complete waste of my time!

Karin: Romantic relationships aren't really my thing at the moment, I don't think it will ever be my thing.

Rukia141: Haven't you at least thought about it? I mean, take a good look at Toshiro.

_Karin looks at Toshiro and he glares at her coldly._

Karin: Gross…

Rukia141: Wow! So straight forward! :D

Ichigo: Is this done?

Rukia141: Nope! Toshiro, apart from pairing you up with Karin, lots of people like you with Momo Hinamori!

_Toshiro flushed._

Toshiro: T-That's outrageously stupid! Momo is a close friend of mine, but I will never look at her that way!

Rukia141: You can look at Karin that way! :D

Toshiro, Karin, and Ichigo: No way in hell!

Rukia141: How about Rangiku?

Toshiro: ARG!

Rukia141: Guess not! Karin marry Toshiro!

Karin: NO!

Rukia141: Hurray! She said yes!

Karin: I did not!

Rukia141: Hurry it up, you two! Or I'll be forced to step in!

Ichigo: Not if I can help it!

Rukia141: Before we leave! I want to say something! _I point to the audience. _You there! What's your name!

Random person: I-Imou!

Rukia141: Imou! You asked to be with me in the next interview, with the couple of your choice!

Imou: :D

Rukia141: What do you think?

Imou: :D

Rukia141: Imou?

Imou: :D

Rukia141: …

Imou: :D

Rukia141: Okaaay! I always keep my word! So send in your ideas! Stay tuned for the next couple!

Ichigo: You're going to get it!

Toshiro: Stop with the nonsense already, Kurosaki!

Ichigo: Never!

_The studio goes into chaos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to you, I shall put you in the next chapter Imou! I'm not kidding about this guys! You wish to take part, you got it! Just tell me your name and couple, and you are in!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**You're reviews make me want to jump off a bridge in happiness! But I won't do that because that's suicide! :D This chapter is dedicated to Imou for asking to take part in an interview. Thanks Imou! Flying Lion and Yuuki, you haven't been forgotten!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>UlquiRuki  GrimmRuki**_

"She should be around here somewhere." Sammy Jo said, escorting Imou around in the back. Imou was growing more and more excited as she saw many of her favorite characters.

"I'm a little nervous." Imou said.

"Why? Rukia141 isn't famous, she's just really, really, REALLY stupid…" Sammy Jo said. Just then, Rukia141 pops out from a room dressed as Ash Ketchum from Pokemon.

"I shall use Charizard in my quest to become a Pokemon master!" She cried.

"Er…scratch that, she's a psychopath, a sad, sad, psychopath…" Sammy Jo sighed.

"Okay…?" Imou replied.

"Rukia141! What the hell are you doing?" Sammy Jo cried.

"Huh? Oh! I'm trying out different costumes for the Halloween special I'm going to have. I have everyone else's costumes picked out! It will be awesome!" She explained with excitement.

"Can you go change, please, your guest is here already." Sammy Jo rolled her eyes. Rukia141 turned to Imou.

"Oh! Imou! I'm glad to meet you! I'm Rukia141, the majestic owner of this great facility!" She hugged Imou tightly.

"It's so cool to be here! I can't wait to do the interview!" Imou cried.

"Same here! I was rather intrigued with your choice of couples, I look forward to what's going to happen! :D First, we have to hunt Rukia down, where is she?" Rukia141 asked. They scratched their heads in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Go, go, <em>go!<em>" Rukia yelled as she and Ichigo ran as far as they could away from Rukia141. They heard her talking to Imou and tried to make a run for it when they heard that Rukia had to take part in another interview.

"These people are demented! We have to find a way out of this place!" Ichigo yelled he raced ahead. "There's no way that they will catch-!" Something tripped him. Ichigo went rolling like a ball before crash landing on his face, Rukia managed to jump in time and whirled around.

Standing casually, with his cane out, Kisuke Urahara gave a small smirk. Yoruichi Shihoin suddenly appeared before Ichigo. "Well, well, Urahara, you sure got him."

Urahara waved it off. "All in a day's work, my dear." He said, adjusting his hat.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Rukia asked. Ichigo raised himself up from the floor and glared at Urahara, face red.

"What the hell are you doing here? Of all people!" He yelled.

"I was summoned here," He replied rather lazily. "I worked so hard for the day, and suddenly someone orders me to come here. I'm so tired."

"You shouldn't be with those naps you took throughout the whole day." Yoruichi replied.

"Ouch! You caught me." Urahara grinned.

"Look, we have no time for you! We have to leave before they find Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed. Urahara's gaze flickered to Rukia. He fanned himself, casually.

"Ah, ah, ah, a Kuchiki should know better than to run from a battle. Isn't that right, Byakuya?" He asked. Rukia stiffened as she turned to see her brother standing behind Yoruichi.

"B-Brother…" She whispered.

"This is something that can easily be handled with responsibility, am I not correct, Rukia?" Byakuya asked in a hardened tone. Rukia flushed with embarrassment.

"Y-Yes, Brother, you're correct." She shifted her gaze downwards.

"Hurray! Now that we got this over with, let the fun begin! Hm? Hm?" Urahara cried.

"Ah, Byakuya, how about a game of tag for old time sake?" Yoruichi asked, smirking at the stoic captain. His eyes narrowed.

"I have no time for child's play."

"But you are a child, Byakuya _boy_." Yoruichi teased. Urahara chuckled.

"There! I see them!" Imou cried as they appeared around a corner.

"Nice job Imou! Here's a cookie!" Rukia141 cried.

"Hurray! :D"

"Oi…" Ichigo groaned.

_Interview_

Rukia141: Hiya! So nice for you guys to join us! Before we begin, I would like to introduce to you to a guest of mine! Everyone, this is Imou! Please give a huge welcome!

_The crowd cheers._

Imou: Golly, this is cool! :D

Rukia141: As a guest, Imou got to choose which couples to interview! So everyone, give a round of applause to Rukia Kuchiki, Ulquiorra Cifer, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!

Imou: Booya!

_Rukia rushes out in anger._

Rukia: What the hell is the meaning of this! You're pairing me up with _Espadas_!

Rukia141: Of course! Isn't it exciting? :D

Rukia: No! It most certainly is not!

Grimmjow: What the _*****_**beep* **do you mean about being paired up?

Ulquiorra: From what I have gathered, it seems people like to entertain themselves by constructing narratives using us as main characters…

Grimmjow: You mean prissy stories about romance?

_Ulquiorra nodded._

Grimmjow: Like hell! What a load of ***beep*! **You have to be ***beep* **kidding me! Man, ***beep* **all of you bastards, and I hope you all go to ***beep* **hell! I won't stand for ***beep* **like this, you ***beep***! I slit your ***beep* **throats and ***beep* **your wounds! That's right, I'll leave you all ***beep* **up that your ***beep* **mothers won't recognize your ***beep* **face!

Rukia141: Are you done?

Grimmjow: ***beep***

Rukia141: …

Grimmjow: Yes…

Rukia141: Okaaaaaay! :D Imou, do you want to do the honors?

Imou: Yes! To Rukia, how do you feel about being paired up with two of the most popular Espadas? Pretty honored, right?

_Rukia glared at Imou from in between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow._

Rukia: You're kidding, right?

Imou: Nope! :D

Rukia: I feel so violated…

Rukia141: Awwww! She's getting so emotional, great idea Imou!

Imou: Thank ya!

Grimmjow: What a load of crap! I can't believe we have to be here! I'll tear the two of you to shreds if I have to!

Rukia141: You couldn't with me the first time. _I smirk._

Grimmjow: That's it! Prepare yourself!

_Grimmjow tries to attack Rukia141 and Imou, but a large purple shield pops up, reflecting his attack._

Rukia141: Ha, ha! Writer's block!

Imou: Kewl! :3

Grimmjow: You…

Imou: How about you, Ulquiorra, what do you feel about being paired up with this wonderful woman?

Ulquiorra: …

Imou: Any ideas?

Ulquiorra: …

Imou: Any feelings?

Ulquiorra: …

Imou: Any opinions?

Ulquiorra: …

Imou: Anything?

Ulquiorra: I won't dignify your question with an answer…

Rukia141 and Imou: Wow! So coo! :D

Rukia: Please let me leave…

_Ichigo suddenly pops out from behind the curtains._

Ichigo: Hey! Let Rukia go, damn it! This has gone far enough!

Imou: Wait! Rukia, don't you think these guys are a bit attractive?

Rukia: Good God, no! That's so disgusting!

Grimmjow: You're no peach either, sweetheart.

Ichigo: Don't talk to her like that!

Grimmjow: What are you going to do about it, huh? Fight me?

Ichigo: I would, but I would only kick your ass _again._

Grimmjow: You bastard!

_He aims to attack, but the purple shield appears again._

Rukia141: Ha, ha! Writer's block!

Imou: You _have _to teach me that! :D

_The two security guards are sitting in the distance. Security guard number two takes out his rubber chicken._

Security guard number two: Hear ye, knave! Grovel before the mighty chicken!

Security guard number one: You still have that? Get it away from me.

Security guard number two: You have insulted the mighty chicken!

Security guard number one: I'm going to burn that thing.

Security guard number two: Feel the wrath of the mighty chicken!

Security guard number one: What-? _His partner hits him with the rubber chicken._

_WHACK_

Security guard number one: Give that to me!

Security guard number two: The rubber chicken senses hostility!

Ichigo: I'm taking Rukia!

_He grabs her._

Rukia141: Wait! Don't go! Awww, rats! Well, thanks for joining me, Imou! It was fun! :D

Imou: Same here! Thank you so much!

Rukia141: Don't worry Yuuki and Flying Lion, you're turn will get here soon! Stay tuned for the next couple!

* * *

><p><em><strong>That one was fun to write! Please read and review!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Wow you guys! Already fifty reviews! You are so awesome I almost cried with emotion! So I shall give each and everyone one you a cookie! Hurray! Oh! I have gotten many interview requests, and I PROMISE that this story will not end until I fulfill every one of them! I don't care if it goes on forever! Love you guys a lot!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>UlquHimie<strong>_

Sammy Jo walks into Rukia141 dressing room and sees Rukia141 writing in a notebook. She curiously leaned over Rukia141's shoulder and stared down at the page that was full of words and jumbled up sentences. "What are you up to?"

"I'm writing down the names off all the people who want to take part in an interview. I'm listing them in the order of who asked first and so on. So the next person is SuperYuuki, aka, Yuuki. Hopefully after this interview I would have everything ready for the next one." Rukia141 explained.

"Hm, which couple did Yuuki ask for?" Sammy Jo asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Rukia141 grinned.

"Oh, okay then. So, are you going to do anything special for next Sunday?" Sammy Jo asked.

Rukia141 looked up at her friend in confusion. "Anything special? What's so special about next Sunday?"

Sammy Jo rolled her eyes. "I don't know, seeing as next Sunday is your birthday."

"Oh! Right! No, nothing special." Rukia141 shrugged.

"Seriously? Why?"

"I never celebrate my birthday, why now? It doesn't matter, I have a strict schedule that I have to follow; changing it would ruin everything." Rukia141 said.

"Whatever you say, Rukia141." Sammy Jo sighed, shaking her head. She left Rukia141 alone.

"Where was I? Oh yes!" Starts writing furiously.

* * *

><p>"Oh no!" Orihime cried as she clutched the bottom part of her dress she had been wearing. She had been running towards the stage after they called for her, and she was already running late. As she had turned a corner, the hem of her dress got caught on a protruding nail, and tore a vicious hole into it.<p>

"I can't go out like this!" She cried.

"Allow me to help, Orihime." A voice came from behind her. She turned and her face broke into a smile when she saw her good friend Uryu Ishida. He fixed his glasses and immediately took out his sowing kit. With amazing speed combined with grace, he brandished the needle and set off to work on Orihime's dress before she could even blink.

"Wow, thank you, Uryu!" She cried happily.

He smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to help, why in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I was asked to attend another interview today, and I lost track of time. My dress got torn because of my clumsiness." She laughed sheepishly.

"Interview? I was called down here for the same thing, what are the interviews about?" He asked, adding the finishing touch to her dress.

"Oh…er…well, you just have to see for yourself, heh, heh." She laughed a little nervously.

"If you say so. There, all finished." He said, straightening up. Orihime admired his work.

"Thank you so much! I'll talk to you later, Uryu!" She waved before rushing off.

* * *

><p>"How about a game of soccer?" Karin asked as she slightly dribbled the ball. Toshiro rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day.<p>

"I don't want to play soccer, Karin, I have things to do." He told her as they walked back stage.

"What things? I didn't think glaring and looking uptight was some sort of job you _had _to do." She smirked.

His eyes narrowed. "Karin, you are so-"

"Toshiro!" Someone called. They turned and saw lieutenants Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira, and Shuhei Hisagi walking towards them.

M-Momo?" Toshiro called.

"Who are they?" Karin asked, looking at the others curiously.

"They're subordinates." Toshiro replied.

"So you're here too, Captain Hitsugaya?" Izuru asked.

"Yes, what are you doing here? Did you come here alone?" Toshiro asked.

Hisagi scratched his head lazily. "No, we came with Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Sui-Feng,"

"Captain Sui-Feng? Out of all people, why would she come here?" Toshiro asked.

"We aren't sure, but she left the group the minute we arrived." Hisagi replied.

"Oh! Toshiro, who's this?" Momo asked, turning towards Karin.

"Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo's younger sister." Toshiro replied.

Not feeling at all intimidated, Karin waved. "Hey."

"Hello! My name is Momo Hinamori! An old friend of Toshiro!" Momo exclaimed, taking Karin's hand.

"Momo? Hinamori? Hey, Toshiro, isn't she the same girl that Rukia141 asked you about-?"

"Shut up you idiot! Didn't we agree we weren't going to talk about what happened earlier?" He cut Karin off, angrily.

"Don't tell me to shut up, okay! You shut up! All you ever do is shout, stop shouting it's so annoying, stop acting like such a child!" Karin screamed.

"I'm older than you by hundreds of years!" Toshiro countered, oblivious of the other lieutenants.

"Yeah, well not in this world, boyo! You look _eight_!" Karin emphasized.

"I'm not-grrrr…" Toshiro closed his eyes in anger.

"Er…"

"Don't interfere Izuru, don't interfere." Hisagi said.

_Interview_

Rukia141: Hola! Mis amigos! Como estan? You estoy muy feliz que ustedes estan aqui conmigo-

_Inside my head_

Captain Chibi Rukia141: You idiot! You switched her language to Spanish! Change it back!

Chibi Rukia141: I'm sorry captain! Dx

Captain Chibi Rukia141: Just fix it!

Rukia141: -y tambien estoy muy excited about interviewing this next couple!

The whole studio: …

Rukia141: Let's hear it for the two people who make up my third favorite couple! Give a giant round of applause for Orihime Inoue, and Ulquiorra Cifer!

_The crowd cheers hysterically._

_Security guard number one grabs a shot gun ready to defend Ulquiorra when he sees that his partner grabbed a surfboard instead._

Security guard number one: What are you-? Just what-? Why?

Security guard number two: For the wave of fan girls that is coming.

_As if on cue, a huge wave of fan girls break through the doors._

Security guard number one: This is going to hurt my funny bone…

_The wave engulfs security guard number one while his partner rides the wave._

Security guard number two: KOWABONGA!

_Orihime is just petrified as Ulquiorra wordlessly takes his seat._

Rukia141: What's wrong Orihime? Grimmjow got your tongue? :D

Orihime: Um…n-no…

_She timidly sat down, eyeing Ulquiorra nervously._

Rukia141: Why don't we start, hm?

Ulquiorra: …

Rukia141: So, Ulquiorra, I know you aren't a man of words, but try to answer my questions as best as you can. How do you feel about being paired up with Orihime?

_Ulquiorra remained silent, then he looked directly at Orihime who flinched._

Ulquiorra: …such a thought…

_The whole studio goes silent._

Ulquiorra: …never even crossed my mind…

Rukia141: Oh my gosh, he gave a proper answer! Well, not a fully proper answer, but an answer all the same!

Random person in the audience: Byakuya you douche bag!

_People in the audience turn to him._

Random person in the audience: Sorry, watching the Soul Society Arc…

Rukia141: Well, don't you feel anything towards her?

Ulquiorra: Absolutely not…these emotions you talk about…I don't believe in them…

Rukia141: …Oi, not this again…Orihime, what do you think about all of this?

_Orihime wasn't paying attention, however. She turned to Ulquiorra._

Orihime: You're wrong, what's there to life if you don't _feel_ anything? You _feel _that this is utter nonsense, don't you?

Ulquiorra: If you're going to imply that the heart is capable of harboring such nonsense, may I remind you that I don't have one-

Orihime: You don't need one to feel…

Rukia141: Holy cow! Is this being recorded?

Crewman: Yes ma'am!

Ulquiorra: I don't recall ever-

Orihime: Stop, Ulquiorra! What will it take for you to understand that friends, family, and life can offer you so much?

Ulquiorra: You're forgetting who you're talking to, girl.

_Orihime stiffened before sitting back and looking away._

Rukia141: Orihime, again, how do you feel about all of this?

Orihime: …just confused…

Rukia141: O.O

Random guy in the audience: Ulquiorra needs a hug!

Rukia141: Hug time!

Ulquiorra: No…

_Out of no where, Grimmjow tears through the curtains._

Grimmjow: Damn all of this!

Orihime: GAH!

_On instinct she flings herself on Ulquiorra. Fan girls around the world suddenly swoon with excitement!_

Rukia141: THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

Grimmjow: I can't find away out of this place! What kind of weird studio is this!

Rukia141: Those who wish to escape, won't be able to. Those who don't, will be able to find the exit.

Grimmjow: What a load of bull ***beep***!

_Orihime pushes away from Ulquiorra, blushing._

Orihime: I-I'm sorry…

Grimmjow: Hey, you're that annoying girl who gave us all that damn trouble, aren't you?

_Orihime quickly shrinks back and buries her face in Ulquiorra's arm._

Orihime: Make the mean man go away!

Grimmjow: Mean? I'll show you nasty instead.

_He reaches out for her but Ulquiorra suddenly grabs his hand._

Ulquiorra: Enough, Grimmjow…

Grimmjow: I hate how you always-

Rukia141: Grimmjow, how do you feel about being labeled as Ulquiorra's lover by fans?

_All three of them stopped._

Grimmjow: What the hell did you say…?

Random guy in the audience: Oooooooohhhhh, you got told son!

Grimmjow: _I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR DAMN __***BEEP***__ STORIES THAT ARE SO FULL OF __***BEEP***__! HERE'S WHAT I SAY, __***BEEP* **__ALL OF YOU! I'M GOING TO __***BEEP* **__KILL YOU ALL!_

_Rukia141 suddenly pokes his stomach and Grimmjow immediately collapses._

Rukia141: I'm sorry for the interruption, I think the fun is over now. Hey! Don't forget to send your requests! :D I look forward to reading them! Before we leave for today, I want to call out to Yuuki! The next interview is all you, so be ready!

_Orihime, still clutching Ulquiorra, stares down at Grimmjow's unconscious form._

Orihime: H-How...?

Ulquiorra: She isn't normal…

Rukia141: It's because I'm a writer! :D

Security guard number two: That doesn't tell us jack… -_-'

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really enjoyed this chapter! I hope you do too! Please review and give me all your ideas and thoughts! :D<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I seriously can die happy! Wow you guys, you're reviews are awesome! They make me laugh so much that Sammy Jo has to smack me in the back of the head in order to calm down! Don't worry, like I said before, I will fulfill every one of your requests to be in interviews, you have my word! If you have any ideas on what you want to do in the interview, tell me in your reviews, or message me! :D This chapter is dedicated to Yuuki! I hope you like it! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IchiTats<strong>_

"Usually, Rukia141 just wanders anywhere. She's weird like that, but don't worry, she's alright when she's not high on sugar." Sammy Jo explained as Yuuki followed at her heels.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." Yuuki said.

"Hurray! Again, Gin! Again!" They hear someone yell. Sammy Jo and Yuuki turn around the corner and come across Gin with Rukia141 clinging on his back. "Let me ride on your back again!"

"Gin, I'm surprised; you can easily keep her away. Why aren't you fighting back?" An amused Rangiku asked as Rukia141 continued to cheer.

"Well, my dear, if you don't recall what happened earlier, this girl was able to take out Grimmjow with just the tip of her finger. I don't want to risk getting her angry; I very much like being alive." Gin explained.

"Touché…" Rangiku replied.

"Damn it, Rukia141! Get off of him!" Sammy Jo yelled. Rukia141 turned around curiously and spotted Yuuki.

"Oh, wow! You're here! Awesomeness to the extreme!" She jumped off Gin's back, and he, along with Rangiku, didn't waste their time to flash step the hell out of there.

"Thank you for inviting me!" Yuuki cried. Rukia141 waved her off.

"It's all good, thank you for wanting to be here!" She cried.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Yuuki asked.

"I can think of hundreds of reasons why…" Sammy Jo muttered.

"Can we meet Ichigo and Tatsuki now?" Yuuki asked with great excitement.

"Mother freaking of course! Come on, let's go look for them!" Rukia141 replied, leading them away.

"Hurray!" Yuuki cheered.

While they were on their search for the couple, Rukia141, Yuuki, and Sammy Jo came across two captains. Captain Ukitake and Captain Kuchiki, were both conversing about something when Rukia141 suddenly began to tremble.

"Crap! Yuuki, stop her!" Sammy Jo yelled.

Yuuki panicked and suddenly grabbed Rukia141 before she could spring, and slammed her against the wall. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I panicked!"

"N-No…thanks…d-don't worry a-about it…" Rukia141 said as she slid down the wall and onto the floor.

"Wow, that was very effective, I think I'm going to adopt that technique. Don't worry Yuuki, it was either Byakuya, or Rukia141, and trust me, Byakuya is far more valuable." Sammy Jo patted Yuuki on the back.

"Thank you?"

Immediately recovering, Rukia141 springs up looking completely nervous. "Oh, man, Byakuya is there. Tell me what I should do, Sammy Jo! TELL ME!" She grabbed her friends shirt.

"First of all, nice going you idiot they already know you're here. Second, didn't you tackle Byakuya before, why are you nervous?" She asked.

"His majestic greatness overwhelms my soul." Rukia141 said.

"Yeah, okay, stop you weirdo or you'll scare him off…-_-'" Sammy Jo sighed.

"Oh, hello, you must be Rukia141. Captain Kuchiki was just explaining to me the situation of your, ah, interviews." Captain Jushiro Ukitake said, approaching them, Byakuya just behind him. Both Rukia141 and Yuuki stare up, wide-eyed.

"Wow, Animekisses wasn't kidding…" Rukia141 said softly.

Ukitake looked slightly curious. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Animekisses, she's a huge fan of yours. You'll meet her soon enough :3" Rukia141 explained.

Ukitake smiled. "Well, tell her I will be honored to meet her."

"Oh, she'll know!" Rukia141 cried. With a nod, Ukitake departed along with Byakuya.

"That was so cool!" Yuuki cried.

"I know! Come one, let's go find Ichigo and Tatsuki!"

* * *

><p>"You heard what she said, anyone who wants to escape won't be able to. As long as we struggle against her, she won't let us go!" Ichigo cried. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Tatsuki were standing in a hall, trying to figure out jut how escape the craziness of the studio.<p>

"Did you also hear about Grimmjow? Orihime was so freaked out by it, and Ulquiorra can't seem to find an explanation for it either." Rukia said.

"Well, that Rukia141 girl is not from this world, I tell you." Tatsuki said.

Renji snapped his fingers. "I got it! Rukia, why don't you got talk to her!"

"Me? Why should I?" Rukia asked, not really liking the idea.

"Well duh, she obviously idolizes you, and she's insanely in love with your brother, so can't the two of you win her over with some of your Kuchiki charm or something?" Renji asked.

"That's the stupidest idea I ever heard." Rukia hissed.

"No, actually Rukia, it just might work. Come on we really don't have much to work with here." Ichigo said.

"Aha! I found them!" Rukia141 suddenly cried after sniffing them out (literally).

"Awwww damn…" Ichigo sighed.

"Now, Yuuki!" Rukia141 cried. Before the group could blink, Yuuki rushed and grabbed both Renji and Rukia, shoving them into a closet and blocking the door with anything she could find.

"What the? What's going on?" Tatsuki yelled.

"It's so they won't interfere." Rukia141 said smugly. They started pounding at the door.

"Hey! Let us out of here! Ichigo!" Rukia cried.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried.

"Ah, ah, ah, it's time for the interview!" Rukia141 cried happily. Ichigo and Tatsuki stare at each other in horror.

"_What_!"

"No! No! Don't do this!" Tatsuki cried, but they were already being forced away, with Renji and Rukia still beating at the door.

_Interview_

Rukia141: Hello everybody! Welcome back, if all of you are excited for the next couple, can I hear a 'what, what'!

The whole studio: WHAT, WHAT!

Rukia141: That's my crowd! Now I want to introduce a good friend of mine, Yuuki! So everyone give her a good welcome!

_The crowd cheers._

Yuuki: This is so awesome! Hi guys! It's so great to be here!

Rukia141: Yuuki asked to be in the interview, and she is going to interview the couple of her choice! Yuuki, do you wish to do the honors?

Yuuki: Yes! Please welcome Ichigo Kurosaki and Tatsuki Arisawa!

_Both Tatsuki and Ichigo entered, looking quite unhappy._

Rukia141: Hey! Welcome-!

Ichigo: Just shut up and get this over with.

Rukia141: RUDE! Dx

Yuuki: Wow! This is so exciting!

Tatsuki: I can't believe this is happening again!

Yuuki: Well, since the two of you already know what this is about, how about we just cut to the chase. Ichigo, your fans have been to grasp the undeniable truth you're oblivious to, and that's your love for Tatsuki!

Ichigo: I feel no such thing!

Tatsuki: Yeah, what gives you that stupid idea anyway?

Rukia141: Because it's what Yuuki?

Yuuki: IT'S CANON!

Rukia141: CANON!

Yuuki: IT'S GOING TO BE CANON!

Rukia141: CANON! XD

Yuuki: YEAH! :D

Ichigo and Tatsuki: …

Rukia141: Wow, that was fun!

Yuuki: Right? =)

_Somewhere in the distance._

Security guard number two: Hey, go get me a cappuccino.

Security guard number one: Why? I'm not your servant.

Security guard number two: I want a cappuccino! Dx

Security guard number one: Alright!

_Security guard leaves and then comes back with a cappuccino._

Security guard number one: Here's your cappuccino.

_Security guard number two slaps the cappuccino out of his partner's hand and into his face._

Security guard number two: That's not right! You got it wrong!

Security guard number one: It's a freaking cappuccino!

Security guard number two: Ha, ha! I know, I was just kidding!

Security guard number one: …

Security guard number two: Now go get me my cappuccino!

Yuuki: Just stop and think for a second. Tatsuki, don't you see that you and Ichigo have a lot in common? Think about it, you and Ichigo would make a kick ass couple, don't you all agree? _She turns to the crowd and many cheer._

Rukia141: You know, I wouldn't mind if Ichigo ends up with Tatsuki, she's good for him too! :D

Yuuki: You see?

Tatsuki: Look, I understand where you're coming from, but Ichigo and I have known each other since we were kids. I don't think either of us has any time for, well for relationships. _I'm not a freaking romantic!_

Yuuki: Okay!

Ichigo: Listen, I would never think of Tatsuki that way!

Rukia141: Duh! You seriously don't realize the different girls that like you, do you?

Ichigo: Huh?

Yuuki: Of course not, he's way too oblivious. -_-' Stupid Ichigo.

Ichigo: Well, why can't girls just straight out tell me? I'm a guy, most guys don't understand that weird women crap!

Rukia141: I think you look super sexy when you're covered in blood, is that straight out enough for you? :3

Yuuki: O.O

Ichigo: Wha-huh?

Rukia141: What, you didn't think I'd find you attractive?

Tatsuki: Weeeiiiirrrrrddddd.

Yuuki: How about you, Ichigo? Isn't there a small possibility of Tatsuki being a potential girlfriend?

Tatsuki: I'm not ordinary girl, so don't label me as _potential girlfriend_. I won't lose myself to any man. _She crosses her arms._

Yuuki and Rukia141: So kewl! :D

Ichigo: I-I have a lot of other things to think about at the moment.

Yuuki: Rukia? _She asked bitterly._

Ichigo: No! Damn it! I don't know, stop asking me questions about girls!

Yuuki: You and Tatsuki belong together! Once this whole Soul Reaper thing is over and everyone move on with their lives, you and Tatsuki will be together! You have a crush on him, admit it!

Tatsuki: What are you insane? Why would I like wimp like him?

Ichigo: I'm not a wimp!

Tatsuki: Oh, please! You would cry every time I beat back at the dojo!

Ichigo: That was a long time ago! I'm not a wimp anymore, so shut your trap!

Tatsuki: What, are you going to challenge me, big guy? _She smirked._

Yuuki: Careful, she's the second strongest woman in the Japan! :D

Ichigo: Ha! You said it, _second_. Who was the one that beat you, Tatsuki, I want to send her flowers!

Tatsuki: You cocky bastard!

_She tackles him and they begin to wrestle on the floor._

Rukia141: Oh my! Hey Yuuki-!

_Yuuki already has her camera out._

Yuuki: Waaaaay ahead of you.

Rukia141: Fan girls will go crazy! :D

Yuuki: Amen.

Tatsuki: I'm going to bash your face in!

Ichigo: Go ahead and try!

Rukia141: Well, I guess this is it for today! Thank you so much for joining me today, Yuuki! I appreciate it!

Yuuki: The pleasure is all mine, thanks for everything!

Rukia141: Before we leave I would like to address another fellow friend! The Flying Lion, you're up next! Get ready because you are going to join me in interviewing the couple of your choice! Keep sending your requests, I shall fulfill them all! Oh! Before I forget, to OnepieceX3, get your costume ready, because you and I are going to have a lot of fun during my Halloween Special! It's closer than you think! Until next time!

Yuuki: Bye! IchiTats, TOTAL CANON!

Rukia141: CANON! :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send in your requests! ILY all! :D<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Almost 100 reviews! That is so awesome! I'm going to do something special for reviewer number 100, so hmm, I wonder who it will be! :D You guys are what keep me going, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart! BLESS YOUR FACE! Now, this chapter is dedicated to Flying Lion! I hope you like it! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HitsuMatsu<strong>_

Sammy Jo spotted Rukia141 in the copy room. She was on her way to meet up with Flying Lion, but she didn't trust Rukia141 one being alone…making copies. Well, she didn't trust Rukia141 on her own, period.

"What are you up to?" Sammy Jo asked. Rukia141 looked up and beamed. Well, at least she didn't have that mischievous look in her eyes. Rukia141's eyes shined mischievously; nope, never mind, there it was.

"I just printed out Flying Lion's story, _Matsumoto Sensei_, and made two copies for Toshiro and Ran-chan to read." She explained, waving the copies in the air.

"Why?"

"In order to ask for their opinions of the story later today." Rukia141 replied, gathering up the pages.

"Have you read it?"

"Of course! :D" She cried. Sighing, Sammy Jo shrugged and left the room. After gathering everything, Rukia141 skipped down the halls until she caught sight of Toshiro, sitting glumly in between Momo and Karin.

"So every time I would bring a huge watermelon on my visits, his eyes would go huge! He would then devour many slices, and none too neatly, mind you. I swear he was such a little kid!" Momo exclaimed, making Karin laugh. Toshiro flushed with embarrassment.

"Awwww! Little Shiro-chan!" Karin cooed.

"Don't call me that! It's Captain Hitsugaya to the both of you!" He shouted angrily.

"_Shiro-chan!_" Both Momo and Karin chimed. Toshiro stood up angrily in order to berate them when he was suddenly tackled by Rukia141 from behind.

"Toshiro _cutie-pie_ Hitsugaya!" Rukia141 cried happily.

"Not you again…" He sighed.

"Here, read this! It's one of the stories a certain fan wrote about you! Read all of it, kay?" :D" She said, holding it out for him to take. Instead, Toshiro turned away from it.

"Not interested."

"Rude! If you don't take it, I'll give it Momo and Karin to read." Rukia141 threatened, holding it out to the two smiling girls.

"Yeah, give it here, what love is Toshiro in this time?" Karin asked, smirking. She reached out for it, but Toshiro's hand whipped out an took it.

"Don't nose around in people's business!"

"Toshiro, you're so mean!" Momo cried.

"Save it!" He scolded at the protesting girls.

Karin waved him off. "Awwww, take your story and shove it you fruitcake."

Rukia141 skipped away happily.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Gin, not bad. You make those human clothes look good." Rangiku said as she watched him put his black on.<p>

"Thank you, it was kind of you to buy them for me." He grinned, loosening the buttons of his white shirt.

"When I first arrived here, I went crazy with shopping. The different clothes just called out to me, very addicting for a woman such as myself." She told him, moving forward to adjust his jacket.

"You know what else is addicting?" He whispered.

"Hold it!" Someone yelled before Rangiku could answer. They turned curiously and saw an angry Grimmjow glaring at them. "Did you leave the studio to buy that crap?"

Rangiku stared down at Gin's jacket before looking up. "Uh…yes, how else would we buy them?"

"How the ***beep*** do you find the exit?" Grimmjow growled.

Gin scratched his head, appearing to be deep in thought, but Rangiku knew better. "Well, Rangiku and I came across this extraordinary thing that pointed the way. It's pretty fascinating, Grimmjow; it was rather large, but not too large. It was bright red, and it's actually high above the door so one can't miss it. What was the sign called again, Rangiku, I believe it was'_Exit_'." He grinned.

Grimmjow growled. "Don't get cocky with me."

"Cocky? Is that how I came off as? I deeply apologize, I was merely trying to help a troubled comrade." Gin replied in mock innocence.

Grimmjow glared at Gin before turning to Rangiku. "Tell me how you escaped."

Rangiku blinked. "Escaped? Gin and I never tried to escape in the first place. We just wanted to go hang out and walked right out of the studio."

"Then why the hell come back here if you can walk away freely-!"

Gin was suddenly tackled by Rukia141 from behind. "Gin _handsome man_ Ichimaru!"

"Ugh…not her…" Grimmjow growled.

"Well, hello." Gin said. Still clinging to his back, Rukia141 turned to Rangiku and held out a copy of the story she printed out earlier.

"Here you go, Ran-chan! It's a story that was written by a guest of mine that's coming by today! You should read it!" Rukia141 exclaimed happily.

"_Matsumoto Sensei_?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oooooh, I wanna take a peek!" Gin cried, moving closer in order to read over Rangiku's shoulder. Even Grimmjow seemed to have inched slightly towards Rangiku as she began to skim the first page.

"It's about Toshiro and Ran-chan!" Rukia141 exclaimed.

"Jealous! Dx" Gin cried out.

* * *

><p>Rukia was so engrossed with the laptop that she didn't hear Ichigo enter the dressing room.<p>

"Hey." He called.

"Gah! Ichigo!" She cried, immediately shutting the laptop. Ichigo stared at her suspiciously as she tried to hastily push the laptop under the small couch.

"Rukia, are you reading those stories again?" He asked.

Blushing furiously, Rukia looked away. "I was only-well I got curious and-well…damn it, I don't know!" She cried, glaring angrily at him.

"How do you not know! You're the one freaking reading them!" He shouted back.

"Well I can't give you a straight answer, okay?" She argued.

Ichigo threw his hands in the air in utter frustration. "Why can't you girls just give it to a guy straight? Jeez, you're double woman talk is so confusing!"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about you psycho!" She yelled at him. "I came across a good story and I got interested, so sue me!"

"What story?" He asked, suddenly interested.

Rukia flushed again. "Er…it's called _Agreed To In Innocence_…it's about promises we made each other when we were kids, I mean what the characters did, not us, even though it's about us, but not really, really about us-"

"Okay, stop, you're giving me a headache…" Ichigo sighed. He then looked at Rukia who averted her eyes. "Can I see?"

"Um…okay, I guess." She said, slowly pulling out the laptop. She handed it to Ichigo and he opened. He scanned the screen and looked up at Rukia, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Er…Rukia, you realize…you realize what the rating of this story is, right?" He asked.

Cheeks flaming, Rukia nodded. "I know, I was thinking I would skip the chapters that had…well…you know…" She looked away and he stood there awkwardly. They didn't say anything for several seconds. That's when Ichigo opened his mouth to say something when the dressing room door burst open.

"Flying Lion!" Sammy Jo cried, but the crazy person was already inside.

"Ichigo! Rukia!" Flying Lion cried out in glee. Before Ichigo could react, Flying Lion ran into him. "SHOVE!" Ichigo went flying, the laptop going in the air. Flying Lion jumped and caught the laptop, and watched with amusement as Ichigo flew on top of Rukia.

She shrieked and he yelped, struggling to get off of her.

"Rape!" Flying Lion cried, running down the halls. "Byakuya! Rape going on in Rukia's dressing room!" He disappeared around the corner. Sammy Jo groaned.

"No…I have Rukia141 to deal with…now him…"

Rukia141 is skipping happily (again) down a hall. She turns a corner and slams into someone, sending her sprawling.

"Owwwieee! Dx" She cried.

"Oops, sorry, I got a little carried away there." Flying Lion said, helping her up.

"You're here! Awesome! Where's Sammy Jo?" Rukia141 asked.

"Er…"

Silence.

They suddenly hear someone weakly yelling from a great distance away, "Wait!"

"It doesn't matter! Let's go get ready for the interview!" Rukia141 cried.

"Okay! :D"

_Interview_

Rukia141: Hey! How's my crowd?

_The crowd cheers._

Rukia141: Hurry! Happy people! Now guys, I want to welcome my good friend Flying Lion, he's here to interview the couple of his choice, so be nice!

_The crowd cheers loudly._

Flying Lion: I'm finally here, heck yeah!

Rukia141: Glad you like being here! :D Now why don't you do the honors!

Flying Lion: Please welcome Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto!

_Rangiku jumps out waving happily, with a grumpy Toshiro right behind her._

Rangiku: I wasn't all excited about this whole interview at first, but hell, a girl could get used to this! _She waved at the crowd again._

Toshiro: Stop making a scene and sit down…

Rangiku: Is that a way to talk to your _sensei_, Toshiro?

_He flushed._

Toshiro: Don't say stupid things like that out loud, you idiot!

Flying Lion: You read my story?

Rangiku: Oh yes, Rukia141 gave each of us a copy.

Rukia141: Guilty! :D

Flying Lion: Wow thanks! Since the two of you already read it, what do you think?

_Toshiro glared._

Toshiro: It's absolutely-

Rangiku: Genius! I've always wanted to be a sensei, but I didn't think I'd have the skills.

Flying Lion: You would make an awesome sensei, Ran-chan! :D

Rukia141: I wish to have Ran-chan as my sensei!

Toshiro: Dear God, don't feed her ego…

Rangiku: Awwww, and you know what would come first in class?

Rukia141 and Flying Lion: Nap time!

_Rangiku slapped her knee._

Rangiku: Nap time! Look, already my star pupils!

Toshiro: Stop! Just stop with all of this stupidity! There's no way in hell I would ever look at Matsumoto that way? What were you thinking when you wrote that!

Rukia141: My, my, my, already eager to touch the intimate topics, Toshiro? _She smirked._

Flying Lion: You can't blame him, he's a guy.

Rukia141: True dat, Flying Lion, True dat.

Toshiro: It's not like that at all!

Rangiku: My captain has a boy crush on me! That is so cute!

_He glared daggers at his lieutenant._

Toshiro: Keep that up, and I'll drown you in piles and piles of paperwork!

_She pouted._

Rangiku: Boo!

Flying Lion: Okay, so obviously you know why you're here. How do you feel about being paired up with Ran-chan, Toshiro?

Toshiro: Disgusted, utterly disgusted at the fact that people think there could be some sort of romance between the two of us.

Rangiku: You should be flattered, Gin was.

Toshiro: Gin's an idiot.

Rukia141: Takes one to know one!

Toshiro: You should talk.

Rukia141: Hurray! Insults! :D

Flying Lion: How about you Ran-chan, what do you feel about this?

Rangiku: I think it's cute that people like to pair us up, be Toshiro is, in fact, a kid. As much as he hates to admit it, this little prodigy here has yet to hit puberty.

Toshiro: Matsumoto, if you value your life…

Rangiku: He should spend time with girls his own age, like Momo, and Karin. I'm leaning towards Karin because Momo still has issues to resolve. Oh! Captain! Remember when you were spying Karin that one day?

Toshiro: I was not spying her! I was watching to see if anything strange happened around her; she could see spirits you know!

Flying Lion: Excuses!

Rukia141: You got that right! Pervert!

Toshiro: Shut up!

Flying Lion: Don't you find Ran-chan a bit attractive, Toshiro?

Toshiro: Of course not!

Rangiku: If he did, he'd be staring at my girls, but he doesn't, so that's a good sign!

_Turning red with embarrassment._

Toshiro: Matsumoto!

Rukia141: Hurray! Inappropriateness! :D

Flying Lion: How about friendship-wise?

Toshiro: I will admit that she's lazy as hell, disrespectful, uncouth, an exhibitionist, and a drunk, but she's loyal.

Rangiku: Toshiro, that's so sweet!

_Rukia141 leans towards Flying Lion to whisper in his ear._

Rukia141: She does mean the loyal part, right?

Flying Lion: I seriously stopped listening after exhibitionist.

_In the distance, Security guard number two sits down next to his partner with a sigh._

Security guard number one: Where have you been?

Security guard number two: Running errands, so tiring, it feels good to be home.

Security guard number one: Home?

Security guard number two: Yeah, home is where you can walk around in your underwear, home is where you can drink out of the milk carton, home is where you can scratch where it itches, home is where you can pick your nose and flick your-

Security guard number one: Home is disgusting… -_-'

Rangiku: I think that my captain is the greatest captain, and I'll follow him anywhere! You get that, Toshiro? You won't ever be able to get rid of me!

_Toshiro's lips slightly curved upward._

Toshiro: You're a good lieutenant, Matsumoto.

Rukia141 and Flying Lion: :3

_Toshiro suddenly frowns._

Toshiro: But make fun of my size and age, and you'll be in a world full of hurt and no sake!

Rangiku: Eeep! Not the sake!

Rukia141: No, not the sake!

Flying Lion: Please not the sake!

_From a distance._

Gin: Definitely not the sake!

Rukia141: Well, I guess that's it for today! Thank you for your time, Flying Lion! It was so much fun!

Flying Lion: Likewise! Thanks for having me!

Rukia141: Before we leave, I want to address another faithful reviewer and reader! Luafua! Get ready, because the next interview is yours! Get ready, because next time it's going to be two pairs in one! So until then!

_Ichigo suddenly flies out on stage, looking panicked._

Ichigo: H-Hang on, Byakuya! It's not like that, honest, there's a logical explanation for what happened!

_Byakuya walks towards him in a menacing way._

Byakuya: Is that so? Humor me…

_Rukia comes out looking frantic._

Rukia: Brother, please! It's a misunderstanding, he wasn't taking advantage of me at all!

_Rukia141 turns to Flying Lion._

Rukia141: Did you do this?

Flying Lion: Ya! :D

Rukia141: You're diabolical! xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go, Flying Lion! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make me happy! Doncha wanna make me happy? :D<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Over 100 reviews! You guys are the best in the whole world! I love you so, so much! Thank you! Before I begin this next chapter, I want to say a few things!**_

_**READ BEFORE STARTING!**_

_**To KAZZA-SPEXY- Reviewer number 100! I shall add a mini scene between one of the couples you suggested, just for you! Next chapter, promise!**_

_**To BLEACHED PIKACHU- LOL! I can't believe you noticed! *Gives cookie* Thanks for pointing that out! When I was typing Toshiro's responses, something seemed off, but I couldn't put my finger on it, but when you told me I was like, "AHA!" That's why it seemed a little weird! I went back and fixed what you said, but I decided to have Toshiro keep calling Momo and Karin by their first name, and Gin as well, because Toshiro just doesn't give a shit about that guy lol! Thanks!**_

_**Now, this chapter is dedicated Luafua! I hope you like this chapter! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HisaMatsu  HinaKira**_

"That was so much fun! Don't you think so, Toshiro?" Rangiku asked as they left the stage. Toshiro scowled as he walked ahead.

"It was the stupidest interview I've ever been on, same with Karin. Ridiculous, all of it was ridiculous." He said. Rangiku followed, her hands behind her head.

"Nyeh, I still think its innocent fun, wait until the others hear about what happened! Oh, and Captain Kuchiki almost gave Ichigo a good thrashing!" She laughed.

"I really don't care about their personal issues, but I think Kurosaki should stay away from the Kuchikis, if he knows what's good for him." Toshiro replied. As they walked down the hall, the spotted the small group of lieutenants from earlier.

"There you are, Matsumoto! We've been looking for you!" Momo called.

"What's going on, Momo?" Toshiro asked.

"We were told to come here for an interview that's about to take place. They asked for me, Kira, Hisagi, and you Matsumoto." Momo explained.

"Oho! Me again? That's three times already!" She exclaimed.

"There he is!" Came a squeal. All five of them turned and were startled to see a girl running towards them. Toshiro tensed as she got closer. Sammy Jo cried out to stop her, but she was already a few feet away. Toshiro awaited impact, but he suddenly felt her whip past him and slam into Hisagi. Toshiro breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You're here! You're actually here! This is amazing!" The girl shouted happily as she clung to a confused Hisagi.

"W-What are you?" Hisagi asked.

"I think you mean who." Momo giggled.

"No, I'm pretty sure he meant what." Kira chuckled. Sammy Jo finally reached them.

"Sorry guys, this is Luafua, Rukia141's guest." She explained to them.

"For a moment there I thought-"

"Shiro-chan!" Luafua cried, tackling Toshiro before he could finish. "This is so awesome!" She continues to cling to him.

"Rukia141 isn't here?" Sammy Jo asked them.

"She left after our interview, she said she had to meet with someone; I guess it wasn't you, then." Rangiku said, turning to Luafua. She wasn't paying attention; she was too busy burying her face in his chest.

"Please stop…-_-'" Toshiro sighed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo wanted out. Fast. There was a limit to all he could take in this crazy place. Maybe he could strike a deal with that Rukia141 girl, as scary as the idea was. He didn't know what she would ask for, something stupid no doubt. He had to try, everything was going insane, and any of his sisters go onstage again, he will be forced to put his foot down. He found Rukia141 in the lounge, reading a magazine and drinking some tea.<p>

"Hey." He called to her. Her head rose from the magazine and met his gaze. That's when she glared at him coldly before returning to her reading. Momentarily confused, he stood there like an idiot before calling out to her again.

"Hey, I was wondering about something. What will it take for you to let us leave without doing those jacked up interviews? It's beginning to be too much for some of us." He said. Rukia141 looked up again and gave him a blank look.

She opened her mouth. "Why are you talking to me?" She snapped.

Now he was really confused. "I want out of this place, I want to know what I have to do in order to leave."

"Whatever, guy." She rolled her eyes, going back to her magazine. She lazily lifted up her cup of tea from the table just as Ichigo's fist slammed onto the surface, knocking things down. She coolly took a sip before setting it back down, unaffected by his actions.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I'm trying to talk to you but you act like you're above me or something." He yelled at her.

Her eyes flickered towards him before looking away in a dismissive way that pissed him off even more. "I am." She said.

"Like hell you are, care to tell me what's up your ass?" He said harshly. Rukia141 closed her magazine before glaring at him again.

"Stop annoying me, do you have any idea how much of a nuisance you are? Hell, even your voice annoys the hell out of me, so do me a _huge_ favor, and shut your trap. Okay? Did you catch that, or do wish for me to repeat it in a way your thick head can understand? Hmm?" She asked. Ichigo clenched his fists angrily.

"Kurosaki," A voice came from behind. "I wish to have a word." Ichigo turned to Byakuya entered the lounge. Ichigo inwardly groaned; he didn't want to deal with him again. Rukia141 crossed her arms and looked at Byakuya disdainfully.

"Oh, look who suddenly decided to grace us with his presence, Byakuya freaking Kuchiki. What is it, your Highness, stepped off your pedestal to mingle with the commoners? Do want me to serve you in any way, kiss your feet perhaps?" She asked with heavy sarcasm.

"What the hell is your-" Ichigo began.

"If you have a problem, enlighten me." Byakuya replied with icy indifference.

"I just think you are an absolute douche bag, is that a good enough answer for you, Mr. Noble?" She asked.

"As a response to your question-"

"JEEEEE-NNNNN-IIIIIIIII-FFFFFFEEEEE-RRRRRR!" Some one cried as they flew into the lounge.

"Just ***beep* **splendid…" She muttered before getting tackled and pulled into a tight hug by none other than…

"_Holy crap, there's two of you!" _Ichigo cried out in utter shock. Byakuya, too, seemed mildly surprised.

Rukia141 clutched her sister tightly. "You're here, Jennifer! You actually came! Thanks so much sis! :D Love! Give me love!"

"Get the hell off of me!" Jennifer shouted, trying to pry off Rukia141, but she merely tightened her grip.

"Ichigo! Byakuya _sexy beast_ Kuchiki! This is Jennifer! My twin sister! Hurrah for twins! :D" Rukia141 cheered.

Recovering from his shock, Ichigo glared. "I met her already, I'm going to be honest, I hate her already."

"Good, likewise." Jennifer snapped. She picked up her magazine and harshly bumped into Ichigo. "Move!" She barked at Byakuya, shoving past him.

"We look exactly alike, but there are small details that can help you tell us apart." Rukia141 explained, rocking on her heels like some kid.

"_Small_? You're kidding, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Does this look like a kidding face to you? :D" She asked.

"Er…"

:D

"Um…"

:D

"Ah…"

:D

"…"

:D

"No…?" Ichigo finally said.

"Then nothing to worry about! Byakuya, you lovely man you!" She goes and hugs him tightly before skipping out of the lounge. They stood there in silence for several minutes before Ichigo finally broke it.

"So, how does it feel to be both hated and admired like that?" He asked Byakuya.

"…"

* * *

><p>Sammy Jo saw Rukia141 running towards them. "There you are! We've been waiting for you!"<p>

Rukia141 barreled through the lieutenants and hugged Luafua tightly. "Heller! Heller! How are you, I'm glad you're here! Hurray for Luafua!"

"I'm _so _glad to be here with Shiro-chan and Hisagi! :3" She exclaimed.

"Hisagi is so hot!" Rukia141 cried.

"Isn't he?"

"Where have you been?" Sammy Jo asked.

"Oh! I went to meet up with Jennifer! She's here, Sammy Jo!" She cried out with glee. Everyone looked at each other with confusion.

"Jennifer's here?" Sammy Jo asked, going pale.

"Yup! Come on, Luafua! We need to get ready for the interview! Sammy Jo, take care of the others, okay!" She called out, dragging Luafua away.

"We are so ***beep***…" Sammy Jo groaned.

"Who's this Jennifer?" Rangiku asked.

"Rukia141's twin sister, and she's the meanest girl you can come across. If you want a good idea on what she's like, think of Rukia141," Sammy Jo explained. "Her complete opposite."

"Oooooooh." The group said in understanding.

"Well damn." Rangiku said.

_Interview_

Rukia141: Hi everyone! Isn't it great to be here? Tell me it's great to be here!

The crowd: It's great to be here!

Rukia141: Awwww, BLESS YOUR FACE! Now, I have a good friend here that's going to interview the next _two _couples! Did you get that? Two couples!

_The crowd goes crazy._

Rukia141: Please welcome our awesome guest, Luafua!

Luafua: Hi! You guys are great!

_The crowd cheers._

Rukia141: Will you do the honors, Luafua?

Luafua: Of course! Please Welcome Rangiku Matsumoto, Hisagi, Momo Hinamori, and Kira Izuru! Hurray! :D

_The four lieutenants entered, and Rangiku immediately started to wave._

Rangiku: Hi! Did you guys miss me!

_The crowd cheers wildly._

Momo: Oh my, heh, what a big crowd!

Kira: I'm starting to get a bit nervous.

Rangiku: There's nothing to be nervous about, you'll get used to it, trust me.

Hisagi: Just what exactly is this interview about anyway?

Rukia141: Didn't we tell you? You're going to give your opinions on how it's like to be paired up as a couple! :D

Luafua: And I shall interview your face!

Momo: Huh? Who am I going to be paired up with?

Luafua and Rukia: With Kira Izuru of course!

_Momo and Kira looked at each other._

Momo and Kira: Gah! No way!

_Hisagi sighed._

Hisagi: Let me guess, I'm with Matsumoto, aren't I?

_Rangiku slapped his back._

Rangiku: Don't act so disappointed, you know you love the idea, Hisagi!

_Rukia141 turned to Luafua._

Rukia141: Do you want to start?

Luafua: Sure! To Hisagi and Ran-chan, how do you fill about being a potential couple?

Hisagi: I'm not sure how to answer that, since it's never going to happen. Never. Okay? Never going to happen…

Luafua: Why? Dx

Rangiku: I guess I'm just to hard to handle. Isn't that right, Hisagi? _She teased._

Hisagi: That's not it at all, you're just so annoying -_-'

_Rukia141 raises her hand._

Rukia141: I'm annoying!

Hisagi: Very much, yes.

Rukia141: Hurray! :D

Luafua: I find that you guys make a cute couple :3

Hisagi: Says who?

Several people from the audience: Says we!

Luafua: Hurray for everyone who thinks so!

The whole studio: Hurray!

_Hisagi turns questionably towards Rangiku. She shrugs._

Rangiku: You'll get used to it eventually.

Luafua: How about you, Ran-chan?

Rangiku: He's not a complete jerk, and I do like drinking with him, so it's a _maybe_.

_The crowd goes crazy._

Kira: She's just teasing you…

Luafua: Well, how about you and Momo, Izuru? What do have to say about being together?

Kira: There's nothing to say, Momo and I are just friends, nothings else is going to happen between us. We were together throughout the academy, her, Renji, and I.

Rukia141: If you're scared to admit anything because of Toshiro, don't worry about him!

Luafua: Yeah, we'll protect you from Shiro-chan!

Kira: W-What-? That's not the case at all!

Momo: It's like Izuru said, we are just friends, and what does Toshiro have to do with any of this?

_Rukia141 and Luafua look at each other._

Luafua: You'll see soon enough.

_Somewhere backstage, security guards one and two are searching for a crazy man from the audience who ran off back stage._

Security guard number two: I want to go back and finish my lunch.

Security guard number one: Not until we find this weird person, but where could he be.

_Security guard number two spots something._

Security guard number two: What's that, a sign?

_They read the sign._

"_Beware of dog."_

Security guard number one: Dog? Animals aren't allowed here.

Security guard number two: Do you think it's that crazy dude?

_The continue to walk and see another sign._

"_Seriously, this dog is bad news!"_

Security guard number two: I think we should turn back.

Security guard number one: The guy is obviously bluffing.

_They see yet another sign._

"_Alright! Alright! I don't have a dog!"_

Security guard number one: You see?

Security guard number two: I don't know about this…

_Another sign._

"_I wanted a dog, but nooooo! Too stinky, mother says!"_

Security guard number one: Is this guy for real?

Security guard number two: I'm telling you, let's head back.

_Another sign._

"_WELL I'LL SHOW MOTHER! I'LL SHOW YOU __**ALL!**__"_

_Security guard number two turns away._

Security guard number two: I'm gone.

Security guard number one: Hold it! This guy could be dangerous!

_Another sign._

"_Beware of man in the dog suit."_

Security guard number two: I'm triple gone.

_Just then a person in a dog suit pops out from a broom closet and lungs towards security guard number two. He shrieks like a girl and punches the dog in the face. The person fell unconscious._

Security guard number one: Well, at least you got him.

Security guard number two: Tell anyone about my feminine scream, and I'll neuter you.

_Back on stage._

Momo: But I don't wish to be paired up with people I don't like in stories!

Luafua: Sorry, people are already doing it as we speak.

Momo: No!

Luafua: Izuru, obviously you care a lot about Momo, you've shown it quite a few times.

Kira: That's just it, we are close friends. Renji cares about her too, just go on and ask him, he'll tell you the same I'm telling you.

Rukia141: Momo is paired up with Renji too!

Momo: _What?_

Luafua: It's just innocent fun.

Rangiku: I'm sure there's nothing innocent about half the things people write about.

_Rukia141 smirks._

Rukia141: You mean the lemons?

Luafua: Ha, ha! Lemons, if these guys knew! :D

Hisagi: What are lemons?

Rukia141: Just juicy treats, very, how would you describe it as, Luafua?

Luafua: Stress relieving.

_They start to laugh, along with the audience._

Hisagi: I don't get what the damn joke is.

Rukia141: Like I said, lemons are juicy treats.

Momo: I thought lemons were kind of sour.

Luafua: Not this kind, unless you get one that's really rotten.

Rukia141: Tee, hee! Good one Luafua!

Kira: What are you talking about?

Momo: If these lemons are nice treats, can I have one?

_They stop and stare at her for several seconds, before bursting out laughing again._

Luafua: Sweet, innocent Momo!

_Just then, something horrible happens, red paint comes cascading down like a waterfall all over Momo._

_The audience began to buzz in anger, outraged at what just happened._

Rukia141: Oh my gosh! Momo!

Luafua: What's going on!

_They hear something from above them and they look up at the walkways, but the person was gone._

Rangiku: Who the hell was that?

_Hisagi glared at the two girls as Momo tried to wipe the red paint from her face._

Hisagi: Is this some kind of joke?

Rukia141: Of course not! I don't know who could have done this!

Kira: Well, consider this interview done, let's go Momo.

Momo: No, it's fine. Nothing bad truly happened.

Rukia141: Momo, we are so sorry!

Luafua: We had no idea this was going to happen!

_Momo just smiled._

Momo: I'm okay, honest, I know you had nothing to do with this.

Rangiku: Instead of just sitting here, we should go try and find that rude idiot.

Rukia141: Right! _She turns to Luafua. _I'm sorry this was cut short.

Luafua: It's okay, I was glad to be here anyway. Just be sure you catch whoever did it, because that was cruel.

Rukia141: Audience, I deeply apologize for what happened, I promise I will try to find out who did this ugly, mean joke on Momo. Momo, again, I'm deeply sorry. I'm humiliated that this happened on my stage.

Momo: Don't worry, it's okay.

Rukia141: Don't worry, there is a certain couple I would like to interview before I invite the next guest over, so don't stop sending your requests! Until next time!

_Rukia141 waves and then proceeds to help Momo off stage._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was heading down the hall when he spotted Rukia141 walking towards him, whistling happily. That girl, she's always causing problems for him. He glared at her, and she merely looked at him curiously. Then she rolled her eyes and continued walking.<p>

"Hey, idiot, are you off to make a fool out of yourself again?" He spat as he passed her.

"Wrong girl, asshole." She called lazily. He whirled around and glared at her back.

"What did you say?"

She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Did I stutter?"

Growing angry, he approached her. "What the hell are you talking about now?"

"I'm not Rukia141, I'm her twin sister, Jennifer." She replied. He didn't bother to try and hide his surprise.

"Twin, eh?" He asked, giving her a once over.

"That's right, twin, and very identical, but completely different." She said.

"I see," He then noticed that she was swinging an empty paint bucket in her hand. "What's that?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Piss. What do you think it is?"

Instead of getting angry, he chuckled. "I meant, what are you doing with that?"

Jennifer gave an evil smirk. "Let's just say I really hate Momo Hinamori." With that, she turned around and began to walk away, whistling. Grimmjow watched her leave before finally catching up to her.

"Whatever it is that you're doing," He said, smiling wickedly. "I want in."

She smirked. "Well then, welcome aboard."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awwww! Poor Momo! Jennifer you meanie! Yeah, I added my sister to the story as some sort of antagonist. By the way, Jennifer writes her own scenes, cause I can't be that mean! Ha, ha! And if you're wondering, yes, Jennifer is really mean in real life, she enjoys picking on me! Dx Please review!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Your reviews keep me going! Hurray, some people caught my Garfield references! You guys are 23 percent more awesome! Maybe you'll catch some more! ;) Here's the next chapter!**_

_**I don't own Garfield! :P How's that Bleached Pikachu? Gosh, what will I do without you? :D Just to throw it out there, I don't own Bleach! Kubo, you lucky bastard!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>UrahaYoru<strong>_

"What's wrong with you, _Catnip_?" Jennifer teased as a pissed Grimmjow sat down next to her in the lounge. She had been sitting alone, playing _Sudoku_ when he had suddenly burst through the door in fury. He snarled at the choice of her words.

"Shut up, I'm not in a good mood, as you can tell!" He yelled angrily. Jennifer raised an eyebrow, but the smirk didn't drop from her face.

"Well, well, who pulled your tail?" Jennifer asked, not really caring as she went back to her _Sudoku_ booklet.

"Your insane sister wants me to take part in another interview with that stupid girl, Inoue!" He shouted viciously in response. This made Jennifer laugh slightly.

"Orihime?"

"Yes! I'm sick and tired of all this ***beep***!"

"Calm down, Catnip, you're making a big deal out of something that can easily be fixed." She told him, mildly writing a couple of numbers in the small squares.

He scoffed. "How?"

Jennifer filled up the last boxes with numbers and finally set the small book down. She rose from her seat and approached some cabinets. She bent over and opened the lower ones, and took out a small, black, trash bag. She then brandished it in front of Grimmjow's face and smirked evilly. "You'll see, Catnip, you'll see.

* * *

><p>Jennifer idly watched as Orihime walked down the hall, making her way towards the stage for her next interview. Jennifer pushed herself from the wall and lightly opened up the plastic bag. Humming to herself as if it was an everyday thing, Jennifer approached Orihime from behind, not bothering to be sneaky. Orihime heard something from behind, but before she could turn around to see who it was, her head was enveloped by darkness.<p>

"Mmmmmffff!" Orihime cried, struggling with Jennifer as she tightened the bag around her face. Not wasting anytime, Jennifer painfully twisted one of Orihime's arms behind her back and grabbed Orihime's head. Jennifer steered Orihime towards the wall and used her foot to trip Orihime, causing her to fall forward. Using the rest of her strength, Jennifer slammed Orihime's head against the wall with enough force to knock her out. Orihime's body went limp and Jennifer released her and she crumbled to the ground in a heap.

Stepping over Orihime's unconscious body, Jennifer lazily opened one of the many closets used by the janitors. She removed the plastic bag and stared down at Orihime.

"If only I had something to ruin that pretty face." Jennifer whispered. She then grabbed Orihime from underneath her arms and proceeded to drag her in the closet. Afterwards, when the body was dumped unceremoniously inside, Jennifer closed the door. Jennifer fixed her slightly messed up clothes. She then dusted herself off and flung her hair over her shoulder.

"That should keep you out of the way for an hour or so." Jennifer grinned. She then turned on her heel and disappeared, unaware of a figure that was spying from around a corner.

When she was gone, Ulquiorra wordlessly walked to the closet and opened it. He stared down at Orihime's unconscious form before reaching down and taking her arm. He effortlessly lifted her up and silently made his way back to his dressing room.

* * *

><p>Karin entered the lounge and made her way to one of the cabinets. She was getting hungry, so she rummaged through the cabinets in search for food. Karin noticed a small bag of popcorn, so she reached up to grab it. She heard someone shuffling into the lounge, but she was too preoccupied with the enticing bag, that she ignored the person.<p>

Growing angry at not being able to reach it, she took her red hat, balled it up as best as she could, and threw it at the bag. It knocked over a box of cookies, causing a chain reaction that sent all the food tumbling down from the cabinets, and on top of Captain Kuchiki's head.

Karin stiffened as Byakuya stared at her coldly as if expecting her to say something. "Oh, right, sorry, er…who are you?" She asked.

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, girl." He replied rather stiffly.

"Kuchiki? Are you related to Rukia?" Karin asked, picking up the bag of popcorn that fell with the rest of the food.

"She's my sister." He replied, scanning the area before turning to leave.

"Sister? Wow, I didn't know, she hardly ever talks about her personal life. There was a time in which I heard your name in passing, that's why it seemed familiar. She was talking to my brother Ichigo in his room one night when I passed his room to get something to drink. She does that almost all the time, sneaking off to his room when she thinks no one is awake." Karin explained, putting the bag in the microwave and pressing the buttons. She didn't notice the room growing colder.

"She sleeps in his room?" Byakuya asked, his back turned to her.

"Yeah, I sometimes hear her sneak back into our room a little before dawn. My dad would have a heart attack if he found out that they sleep together in the same room." She watched as the bag began to give off a popping sound.

"They're always together?" He asked.

"_All_ the time. It won't be long now." She said.

"Won't be long for what?"

"Until something happens between them. I mean, it's not hard to miss, those two dance around each other, avoiding the fact that they like each other. A lot of people don't really want to believe it, but I can see it. I've never met two more stubborn people." She said. Just then, another person ran into the lounge.

"Grimmjow!" Rukia141 called, but only saw Byakuya and Karin. "Oh darn!" She huffed, looking annoyed. She seemed to be deep in thought as she glared at the carpet, but that didn't last long as she looked up at the unlikely pair. Her eyes brightened, and Byakuya knew that this situation was only going to get worse.

"Well what do you know! Karin Kurosaki and Byakuya Kuchiki! Never in my mind would I have paired the two of you up, but man are there some people out there who do!" Rukia141 cried. Karin's eyes widened in shock as she stared up at the stoic captain, who was not at all amused.

"What nonsense are you talking about this time?" He asked. Rukia141 blushed.

"Please don't talk to me, turn your head and ignore me. Ignore me!" She cried, covering her face up with her hands. "I'm a ninja! A ninja! You can't see me!"

"What the hell, Rukia141! First Toshiro and now this pessimistic guy? One word: pedophile!" Karin shouted, her popcorn forgotten.

"Don't worry about it! There are hardly any stories of you two at all! There's one completed one, I think, that's really good and really funny! :D You should read it, it's about how you think that he's gay! And then you go on and ask him why he isn't with girls! It's so funny!" Rukia141 laughed loudly.

Karin stared, mouth agape. "I'm just a kid! That's disgusting on so many levels!" She finally yelled.

"Not in this story you aren't, so you won't feel that disgusted! Isn't that great? Ha, Byakuya! People think you're gay!" Rukia141 shouted gleefully.

"I'm strictly heterosexual." He replied.

"Heterosexual-? Oh, right, you mean straight." Karin said.

"You say that in the story too! That's hilarious!" Rukia141 hooted with laughter as she left the lounge, leaving a very awkward pair in her wake.

"You know what, I'm going to go hang out with people my own age…" Karin sighed, taking her popcorn and leaving. Byakuya merely shut his eyes in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Is that her, the girl who has it?" Yoruichi asked as she watched Jennifer meet up with Grimmjow. Urahara smirked slightly as she watched Grimmjow and Jennifer exchange words.<p>

"That's her alright. She's planning something, I know it, why else would she take it?" He asked, fixing his hat.

"You could have easily stopped her, why did you hold back, Kisuke? Please don't tell me it's another one of your games?" Yoruichi asked, as she watched both Grimmjow and Jennifer walk away.

"I will admit I do want to see how things turn out. I really want to see it tested. There's no better guinea pig than-"

"What do you mean you can't find her!" Someone cried. Yoruichi and Urahara turned and saw Rukia141 having a panic attack.

A crewman shrugged. "Orihime was supposed to be here about ten minutes ago, and every time we try to get to Grimmjow, he always runs off."

Rukia141 groaned. "The interview is in two minutes! People will start to get impatient!"

"Sorry, but we really did try to look for them." The crewman said.

"It's okay, who's next on the list?" She asked.

The crewman looked at one of his clipboards. "Well, you were going to have Animekisses come by for the guest interview, but since she's not due until after this interview-"

"Darn! Who else am I going to interview at the last minute-!" She stopped when she spotted Yoruichi and Urahara staring at her with amusement. She grew ecstatic.

"Hallelujah! We're saved!" She cried as she rushed toward the pair.

"Well, this should be interesting." Yoruichi smirked.

"Indeed." Urahara replied with a smirk of his own.

_Interview_

Rukia141: Hi, guys! The original plan was to have Grimmjow and Orihime onstage for an interview, but since both have gone missing, we had to do a couple of alterations!

_The crowd booed._

Rukia141: I know! It sucks, but you will love this next couple! Please give it up for the one and only Yoruichi, and Kisuke Urahara!

_The crowd suddenly grows insane as they out from behind the curtains._

Urahara: Hurray! We're popular!

Yoruichi: This is pretty nice, I will admit.

Rukia141: Wow! Thanks! I'm so glad you agreed to be interviewed! This is so awesome! You guys are my role models, I love you two to death!

Urahara: Why thank you, now, kiss my feet and call me Master.

Rukia141: Okay! :D

_She rushed forward._

Yoruichi: No, you don't have to do that. _She stopped Rukia141._

Rukia141: Let me at least call him Master!

Yoruichi: And swell his head up even more? I don't think so.

Urahara: Yoruichi, you always spoil the fun! Dx

Rukia141: Fun spoiler!

Yoruichi: I do what I can.

Rukia141: Okay, fine! Let's get started! I'm sure you two are very aware by now that you are a popular couple. A possible _canon_ couple as some like to put it.

Yoruichi: My, my, how amusing, but I'll play along with your game. Yeah, I see it happening.

_The studio was stunned into silence._

Rukia141: W-What-? Seriously?

Urahara: Sure! Why not? With my boyish good looks, it wouldn't be a surprise.

Yoruichi: Well look who's over exaggerating over his own importance.

Urahara: Is that how I'm coming off as? Glad to see it's working! :D

Rukia141: Urahara! When I first started watching the series, you used to be my second favorite character of all time! Rukia being the first one of course, and she's still my number one! ;)

Urahara: What do you mean by used to be?

Rukia141: Well, after the whole Soul Society incident, I saw new characters; Yoruichi soon kicked you off your second place pedestal, ha, ha!

Yoruichi: I'm flattered. _She turned to Urahara. _Ha!

Urahara: So mean!

Rukia141: Well, anyway! Urahara? What do you think about this whole relationship thing between you and Yoruichi? She said she could see it happen, do you agree?

Urahara: Of course! I'm not going to deny a thing! I'm even willing to admit a few secrets about the two of us and our ah…adventures. _He wiggled his eyebrows._

Yoruichi: Kisuke, I didn't think you'd go that far. _She smirked._

Urahara: We're all adults here! Well, except for those to over there. _He nodded towards a certain direction. They turn to see the security guards fighting over something._

Security guard number one: What are you doing?

_He gave his partner a stupid look. Security guard number two was about to pour in some cereal into a bowl._

Security guard number two: I'm about to eat cereal.

Security guard number one: I see that, but why are you pouring in the cereal in last! It's cereal, then milk!

Security guard number two: I'm sure that doesn't matter.

Security guard number one: Yes it does! Cereal first, then milk! It's the fundamental of life! How could you not know!

Security guard number two: Guy…it's cereal…-_-'

Rukia141: Hey, they may not seem like much, but they are pretty popular. So, this romance, it's bound to happen?

Yoruichi: Maybe, maybe not; we've been together from the beginning, but there have been a lot of things going on. For instance, I can't stay in one place for long, I have to keep moving.

Urahara: She's right, there are times where she's gone for several days. Yoruichi, you're cheating on me, aren't you? There's another cat involved, you two-timing feline! TT_TT

Rukia141: Okay, now I know that you guys are teasing us -_-' Rude! Don't joke with people like that! People love pairing you up! I love pairing you up! Not writing stories, but when I make scenes in my head and speak out the dialogue to no one in particular.

_Urahara and Yoruichi stare at her._

Rukia141: Hey, I'm a writer! :D

Urahara: And I'm an exiled, scientific genius! :D

Rukia141: Hurray! :D

Yoruichi: You are too much alike.

Rukia141: Since you're like my second favorite, Yoruichi, I'm going to give you a heads up. Sui-Feng, yeah, I'm interviewing the two of you soon!

Yoruichi: Really?

Urahara: Girl on girl action?

Rukia141: Yup, due to popular demand!

Urahara: Yes!

Yoruichi: Why am I not surprised?

Rukia141: Also with sexy beast Byakuya!

Yoruichi: Baby Byakuya? Now that's funny! _She laughs._

Rukia141: Don't ever let him live it down, kay? For me?

Yoruichi: Okay, I'll be sure to tease him none stop. ;)

Rukia141: Hurray!

Urahara: I want to be teased!

Yoruichi: I'll tease you in the bedroom. _She winks._

_Several people in the audience faint._

Rukia141: Stop that!

Yoruichi: Sorry, I really couldn't help myself.

Urahara: No seriously, will you tease me?

Rukia141: You are _so _for each other…

Urahara: You think so?

Rukia141: Very. Well, that's it for today! Thank you so much for joining me! Next chapter, Animekisses will join us in interviewing the couple of her choice! Hurray for Animekisses! Until next time guys! Also, I'm naming my new cat Yoruichi! Ha, ha!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry guys, I had to write that chapter lol! Now, back to requests! Animekisses, get ready! You're up next! Keep sending your requests, people, and I will jot it all down in my special, purple notebook! Wow, the list is growing! :D Love you all! Please review!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ATTENTION! ATTENTION! NEWS REGARDING RUKIA141, PLEASE READ!<strong>_

_**Hello, this is Sammy Jo, and I have some news concerning my best friend Rukia141. Okay, several hours ago, Rukia141 and Jennifer suffered a car accident on their way to class. It was so sudden, apparently some jerk decided to run a red light and crashed into the driver's side of the car. Rukia141 was driving, and got most of the impact. She got a slight concussion and fractured her left leg, along with a few cuts and bruises. Jennifer got a couple of cuts and bruises as well, but she's fine. Rukia141 was taken to the hospital, and thank God she regained consciousness. She's still at the hospital, but she asked me to go ahead and post this, since she was going to do it that morning after her Biology class, before all of this happened. I wanted to tell you because I thought you should know. She doesn't want any of you to worry, and that she will continue writing as soon as possible. She asked Jennifer and I to go ahead and start the next chapter, and we hope we do it justice. Again, don't worry, she's out of danger. She told me to jot down a couple of things she said so I can post it; here goes.**_

_**A few words from Rukia141.**_

"_**Hey guys, I'm fine! So stop crying over me! Ha, I'm kidding. But yeah, the crash was really unexpected, and the last thing I knew, something hit me from the side like a bulldozer! I have a major headache, and my leg hurts a helluva lot, but it's cool! It's cool! I'll be spending the night at the hospital, and hopefully I'll be released tomorrow morning! Sorry if my updating will be delayed, but Jennifer and Sammy Jo agreed to take over, hurray! :D Again, everything's fine, and thanks for sticking with me! This isn't over! Love you guys a lot! You've all become my small, special group of friends!"**_

_**There you have it, thanks for your time, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

**_Sammy Jo_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello, Sammy Jo here. Jennifer and I are here to write out this next chapter. Don't worry! Rukia141 already had an outline on what it was she wanted in this chapter, and Animekisses is going to take part here in an interview about the couples she chose. So Animekisses, I hope you like this, also, a few words from Jennifer.**_

_**Hey, this is Jennifer. To the people who like my character in the story, thanks I guess. Listen, and listen well, you guys. I don't give a flying eff if I'm too mean to some characters, frankly, I really don't care about them. There's only two characters I like in all of the Bleach series, so yeah, I'm going to be a real *beep* to most characters. Momo especially, God I hate Momo, she's everything I hate in a character. Freaking Momo…well, I'm going to stop now, because my sister hates character bashing so…If any of you guys have a character you dislike, tell me, join me, and we'll make their life a living hell. Just tell me the name of the character; hope Rukia141 let's me get away with what I just suggested. So yeah, later I guess.**_

_**Okay, that was Jennifer guys. Oh, if you're wondering about Rukia141, she's resting in her room, watching Spongebob and eating chocolate pudding, freaking lucky, I say. She's doing better, and she sends her thanks to the people who took their time to review. Well, here goes. This chapter is for Animekisses, we hope you like it.**_

_**Whoops! Almost forgot, Rukia141 wants to give a shout out to a certain reviewer. To Lucas Bane, Rukia141 wants to tell you something.**_

"_**Welcome to the Bleach family, Lucas Bane! I hope you fall in love with it like how I fell in love with Byakuya and his sexiness! Hurrah! Hurrah I say! :D"**_

_**There you go…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>UkitShun  ShunNan**_

Orihime let out a small groan as she slowly lifted her hand to her throbbing head. What happened to her? The last thing she remembered was being taken by surprise by darkness. She opened her eyes and stared at the wall before turning her head to the side. Her breathing nearly stopped, and her heart shot towards her throat.

Ulquiorra sat silently near the couch, staring at nothing in particular. His emerald colored eyes flickered in her direction and she felt her body stiffen. Why was she here? Did he help her?

Feeling nervous, she whispered to him. "W-What happened…?"

"You were attacked from behind, girl. You had your guard down." He replied, standing up and reaching over her. Orihime watched as he picked up a bag of ice.

"Is that-?"

"For your head." He told her.

"Thank you." She took it and gently placed the bag on her head. She wished he wouldn't have found her like that, unconscious and helpless.

"Rukia141's sibling, she was the one who attacked you. It seems that she's involved with Grimmjow, somehow." Ulquiorra told her, folding his arms and looking down at her. Orihime awkwardly sat up and stared at him, wide eyed.

"Jennifer? Why?" She asked.

"She doesn't appear to have anything against you, you were just in her way." He told her. Orihime was even more confused. Jennifer attacked her, then that mean she was probably the one who did that cruel thing to Momo Hinamori.

"Ulquiorra, we have to warn the others!" Orihime cried.

"I don't think so." He told her.

"Huh? But why not?" She asked.

"There's no proof, it would be her word against ours. She would target you again if she found out that you were accusing her, as guilty as she may be. You wouldn't be able to protect yourself, girl." He replied. Orihime grew slightly annoyed at the way he dismissed her so easily.

"Don't say that I'm weak! I can protect myself, too! S-Stop saying I can't look after myself, I'm not a little girl!" She suddenly cried. Orihime immediately covered her mouth with her hands, horrified by her outburst. Ulquiorra stared at her with emotionless eyes before approaching her.

"Very well, _woman_. For now, I suggest you keep this quiet; I want to see if there's more to this Jennifer than meets the eye." He said, turning away from her. Orihime didn't argue this time.

"Okay…Ulquiorra?" She called.

He gazed at her.

"Thanks." She beamed. He didn't take his eyes off her, and Orihime felt a shiver run up her spine.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow smirked as Jennifer glared at him. His eyes skimmed her faced, then lowered down to her arms, and finally her legs. "What the hell happened to you?"<p>

"My sister and I were in some sort of accident. Sammy Jo and I are in charge for now. Well, Sammy Jo is, I'm not all that interested. No more questions about my physical state, Catnip." She said, folding her arms.

"Well, what now? Anything new today?" Grimmjow asked.

Jennifer shrugged. "Not really, the only thing going today is that interview with this Animekisses girl."

"Damn, and I was looking for some fun." He said.

That's when Jennifer spotted Sammy Jo walking with a girl. "That must be the girl that's going to be doing the interview today." Jennifer said. The girl was slurping on a smoothie, and she was curiously looking around. Her eyes landed on Jennifer, and they immediately misted over with hate.

"Well, this is going to be good." Grimmjow grinned. As they approached, Sammy Jo called out to Jennifer.

"Hey, this is Animekisses, she's here for her interview. I was just going to ask her which one of us she wanted to join-" Sammy Jo stopped when Animekisses suddenly tossed the contents of her smoothie right at Jennifer's front and face. Sammy Jo went pale with horror.

"That's for Momo." Animekisses hissed. Grimmjow howled with laughter as Jennifer wiped her face clean in absolute fury.

"You little bi-!" She cried but Grimmjow covered her mouth, still chuckling at the incident.

"That's not very nice, Jennifer." He teased. Jennifer glared at Animekisses as she tried to lunge for her. Sammy Jo immediately took action.

"Oh, boy, Animekisses, why don't you go ahead and get ready for the interview, I'll join you in a moment." Sammy Jo said, slightly pushing Animekisses away.

"Okay, bye, Jennifer! It was _so_ nice to meet you!" She giggled, waving. Jennifer glared daggers at her before shoving Grimmjow off of her.

"What the hell did you hold me back for, you idiot!"

"Relax, isn't this what we were looking for; our chance at some fun?" He asked. Chest heaving, Jennifer whirled around to face Sammy Jo.

"That clipboard, hand it over." She said in a dangerously low voice. Sammy Jo looked wary.

"Why?"

"I'm just want to know who that little wench is interviewing. _Hand it over!_" She cried, snatching the clipboard away from Sammy Jo. Jennifer glanced at the clipboard and smirked. "Jushiro Ukitake, lovely."

* * *

><p>"Ukitake, sir. You are wanted on stage now." A crewman said. Ukitake smiled and nodded.<p>

"Thank you, I will be there shortly." He said.

"That won't be necessary." A voice called out. Ukitake and the crewman looked over to see Jennifer coming towards them. She glared at the crewman. "You can leave now." Trembling, the man left.

"Is there something wrong?" Ukitake asked. Jennifer's face brightened.

"Oh, no, sir. It's just that there have been some arrangements, and it turns out that you won't be needed anymore. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience." She told him, looking troubled. Ukitake blinked in mild surprise.

"Is that so? Oh, well, no worries. Some things can't be helped, I'm sure. Thank you for telling me, Miss Rukia141?" He asked.

"No, it's Jennifer, her sister. Rukia141 isn't feeling well, so I'm in charge here until she comes back. She sends her apologies." Jennifer smiled slightly.

"Again, no trouble at all. I think I should be heading back to the Soul Society if I'm no longer needed. Thank you again, Miss Jennifer." He said.

"You're very welcome! Hopefully in the near future you will be able to join us again!" She waved, before sprinting off back from where she came from. Ukitake watched her leave, and with a sigh, he turned to exit the studio.

* * *

><p>Animekisses skipped towards the stage and froze when she saw Toshiro, Momo, Karin, and Nanao conversing near the stage entrance. Animekisses jumped with absolute joy and dashed towards the group.<p>

Nanao sighed. "Captain Kyoraku is no where to be found. I searched everywhere for him, and we're due for the interview in a few minutes."

Momo tried to lighten the mood. "Don't worry, Nanao, I'm sure Captain Kyoraku will show up real soon-!" She was surprisingly tackled by someone.

"Momo! This is so awesome! I love you, I love you, I love, I love you! You are my favorite girl character! Hurray for Momo!" Animekisses cried happily. Momo blinked in confusion. Animekisses glared at the others. "I said hurray for Momo!"

"Hurray?" Karin said.

"So you must be-" Toshiro was interrupted by Animekisses tackling him as well.

"Toshiro! You're here too! This is so cool! Finally it's my turn to glomp Shiro-chan!" She snuggled closer into him.

"Not this again…" He sighed. Karin stifled a laugh.

"Don't worry, Nanao, you shall be hugged also!" Animekisses cried as she flung her arms around Nanao. The abrupt contact made her glasses go askew.

"Yes, well, thank you." She said, trying to wiggle away.

"Best day of my life! But, where's Jushiro?" Animekisses asked, looking around, but he was no where to be seen.

Toshiro sighed. "He's not here, nor Captain Kyoraku."

"Like I said, I'm sure they'll be here soon. They're probably trying to be casually late." Momo offered. Animekisses squealed as she clung to Momo.

"Oh, Momo! I can't believe you're here. You're the best! :3"

"Thank you, heh, heh, I've never had a fan before." She smiled.

"You have many fans! :D"

The stage doors opened, and both security guards stepped out, chests out. "We have been told that you can enter the stage now, everything is ready for the interview." Security guard number on said. Animekisses giggled as she poked his belly.

"Look at you guys trying to act all serious! Stop it, it doesn't suit you! Hugs! Give me hugs!" She clings onto the security guards.

"H-Hey! Stop! We are trying to be on duty!" Security guard number two cried in indignation.

"Never!" She cried.

A crewman timidly approached them. "Er…sorry, but, it's about Ukitake. He seems to have gone missing."

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Nanao asked.

"Oh, you know. Gone, he left. He should already be back in the Soul Society" Jennifer called in passing. She caught Animekisses' eye and smirked. "Got you back." She said, walking away.

Animekisses glared at her retreating figure. "I hate her…" She then looked downcast. "I really wanted to see Jushiro Ukitake…"

* * *

><p>Ukitake waited as the doors leading to the Soul Society appeared. He gave a small cough and straightened as a hell butterfly fluttered out of the opening. He was about to step in when someone called out to him.<p>

"Hey! Where are you off to?"

He curiously turned towards the approaching figure.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Animekisses, but the interview must go on." Sammy Jo said.<p>

"But two of the people I wanted to interview are not here! I can't interview Nanao alone!" Animekisses cried.

"We can't do much of anything, Ukitake isn't here, and who knows about Captain Kyo-"

"Nanao-chan! Nanao-chan! I'm here! Sorry for being late. I took a nap on the roof and lost track of time-!" Nanao threw the small fan she had hiding underneath her sleeve at Kyoraku's face.

"We're about to go on, and the reason you're late is because you were being lazy! Captain Kyoraku, I'm going to-!" She stopped herself and instead clenched her fist in anger.

"I apologize," Someone said. They all turned and saw Ukitake smile at them. He raised his hand in greeting when something whooshed and appeared before him before he could even blink.

"Jushiro Ukitake! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU!" Animekisses screamed, jumping him and catching him by surprise. She clung on to him happily.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Hello, are you, by any chance, Animekisses?" He asked, patting her head.

"Yes! How do you know? Also, I thought you had left, why did you come back?" She cried.

"Because I told him to come back, silly! :D I saw him and called out to him! Animekisses!" A girl cried as she jumped Animekisses.

"Rukia141?" Animekisses asked in surprise.

"Well duh! :D I couldn't stay in bed and let you have all the fun! Sammy Jo! Thanks! I'll take it from here! Hurray for Ukitake! Group hug!" She squeezed Ukitake and Animekisses together closer.

"What are you doing out of bed!" Sammy Jo cried. Rukia141 looked down at her braced leg.

"It's all right! Don't have a cow! What are we standing around here for? On with the interview!" Rukia141 shouted as she hopped on one leg towards the stage.

"Hold it! Where are your crutches?" Sammy Jo asked.

Again Rukia141 looked down at her leg. "Ah…"

"_Rukia141!" _Sammy Jo screamed.

"Hurray for the interview! :D" Rukia141 cried.

"Hurray! :D"

_Interview_

_Rukia141 hops on stage and waves to the crowd. They go crazy._

Rukia141: I'm so glad you guys are here, with me! Bless your face! To all of you who were worried about my health, thank you! I love you all! Now, please welcome Animekisses!

_Animekisses waves._

Animekisses: Finally! Hurray! I'm glad to be here! I'm so happy you were able to make it, Rukia141!

Rukia141: I hope nothing bad happened during my absence!

Animekisses: Well, your sister was being mean.

Rukia141: Jennifer is always mean, don't take it too personally.

Animekisses: I sort of made it personal…

Rukia141: Hurrah for personality! :D

Animekisses: Er…Do you want me to-?

Rukia141: YES!

Animekisses: Okay! :) Please welcome Shunsui Kyoraku, Nanao Ise, and my future husband, Jushiro Ukitake! :3

_They cheered as the captains and the lieutenant emerged from behind the curtains._

Kyoraku: Well, this is a new experience, eh, Jushiro?

Ukitake: A bit much, I agree, but a nice experience all the same. _He chuckled._

Nanao: I don't think I'll be able to get used to something like this.

Kyoraku: Come under my wing, Nanao, and I shall shield you!

Nanao: No thanks…

Animekisses: I can literally die happy!

Rukia141: Now you know how I feel in the presence of Byakuya freaking sexy Kuchiki! BYAKUYA, I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME! WHOOO! WHOOO! WHOOO!

_Somewhere backstage._

Gin: She's extra crazy today, isn't she?

Byakuya: …

Gin: You should probably court her! xD

Byakuya: Scatter, Senbonzakura…

Gin: I kid! I kid!

Animekisses: Now, the three of you are here because you guys are paired up by fans to be in romantic relationships! First and foremost, I want to ask you, Jushiro-chan and Kyoraku, how do you feel about being paired up?

_The two captains stared at her._

Ukitake: Come again?

Animekisses: Horrifying, _I know_, but I had to do this, trust me. So, what do you think?

_That's when Kyoraku burst into laughter._

Kyoraku: Jushiro and I? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! No, no, no, no. Listen here, Jushiro is more like my best friend, brothers almost; isn't that right, Jushiro? _He clapped his old friend on the back._

Ukitake: He's right, tell me, are these fans confused?

Animekisses: Demented…Thank you! So you agree that it's too insane, right! _She shudders_. Ukitake and Kyoraku, ew!

Rukia141: Eyuuuuuieeee! xD Awww! That reminds me of my dear Gin! Gin, you sexy rebound you!

_Backstage_

Gin: Uh-oh…

Animekisses: So, not romance whatsoever?

Kyoraku: Of course not! Now, Nanao on the other hand-

_Nanao shoved the book she was carrying in his face._

Nanao: I'm sorry Captain Kyoraku, did you say something?

Kyoraku: Mmmffffmmmffpppfffhheee!

Nanao: Sorry, let's leave it for later.

Rukia141: To be completely honest with you, I can't see Ukitake with anyone else in Bleach. I feel like he would be better with an OC. My opinion! I'm not saying it's the best, but Ukitake deserves only the _best_! Like Byakuya and Hisana! Hisana, you're the only one worthy of my Byakuya! The Queen of Sakuras! :D

Ukitake: Ah…with my health, I don't want to burden anyone with my love.

Animekisses: Don't say that!

Rukia141: No! Jushiro-chan! I'm sure your love will be amazing! Love Animekisses!

Animekisses: Yes! Love me!

Ukitake: I appreciate your concern. _He laughed lightly. _But I won't be falling in love anytime soon.

The crowd: Awwwww!

Animekisses: Oh well! Anyways, to Nanao! I bet you already have a vague idea on what I'm going to ask you. :3

Nanao: Out with it, I'm ready.

Animekisses: People love you with Kyoraku! I love you with Kyoraku! Rukia141 loves you with Kyoraku!

Rukia141: I've never really read about the two of you together! But hell! I'll give it a try!

Nanao: Absolutely not! Let's act serious here. A lieutenant and her captain? Highly illogical, and not to mention utter idiocy.

Kyoraku: Nanao! Don't be like that! My little Nanao, don't shun me away! _He took her hands and Nanao pushed him away, sending him flying from his chair._

Nanao: Like I said, utter idiocy.

_In the distance, security guard number one stares at his partner as he puts on music._

Security guard number one: What are you up to this time?

Security guard number two: I'm going to practice my dance moves for the Halloween special! It's almost time for it!

_He puts on music._

Security guard number one: Please don't dance, we all know that your dance moves…

_Security guard number two begins to do The Sprinkler._

Security guard number one: Are atrocious…

Security guard number two: Oh yeah! That's my jam! Come on man!

Security guard number one: I'll cut off my own legs first…-_-'

Animekisses: Oh, come on, Nanao! Don't you see any potential romance?

Nanao: No.

Animekisses: Why not? Dx

Nanao: You're seriously asking me that question? _She looked down at Kyoraku. He was already making himself comfortable on the floor. _Seriously?

Rukia141: I love Jushiro! I now realize that! You are so awesome! :D

Animekisses: Hurray!

Ukitake: You are too kind, thank you.

Rukia141: I think he needs another hug!

Animekisses: Hug time!

_They hug Ukitake._

Kyoraku: No fair, Jushiro, you're already getting all the girls!

Ukitake: Honestly, I'm not doing anything.

Animekisses: It's because you're a gentleman!

Rukia141: Yeah! There's nothing like a gentleman! I like those kinds of guys! Those, and the ones who just don't give a damn! :D The cold ones need lovin' too! Byakuya! I love you!

_They cling to him._

Animekisses: Oh! Kyoraku, what do you think about being with Nanao?

Kyoraku: Now that's a pairing, I gladly look forward to.

Nanao: Oh, please…

Kyoraku: You don't believe me?

Nanao: You're nothing but a drunken fake.

Kyoraku: Nanao! That's so cold!

Nanao: Good, get used to the idea.

Kyoraku: TT_TT

Ukitake: Yes, well, as much as I enjoy your company; can I get some air?

_Animekisses and Rukia141 release him immediately._

Animekisses: Oops! Sorry Jushiro-chan!

Rukia141: I'm not!

Animekisses: Okay, I'll admit it, I'm not either!

Rukia141: Sorry, but I think that's all for today! Animekisses, I hope you enjoyed yourself!

Animekisses: I did! Thank you so much! I love you Jushiro-chan!

Ukitake: Again, thank you. _He smiled._

Rukia141: Well, to MJLCoyoteStarrk! Next time it shall be your turn! So get ready! :D I want to again, thank all of you who bid me well on my health! It means a lot! I love you guys, and until next time!

Animekisses: Jushiro-chan, is it okay if I can take a walk with you before I leave?

Ukitake: Of course you may.

Animekisses: Hurray! :D

Rukia141: Hurray for Ukitake!

* * *

><p>Ichigo was walking with Rukia toward the lounge, but he heard something that distracted him. It was a girl giggling, and when he turned around, there would be no one. He would hear the running of footsteps, and a laugh he swore he heard before.<p>

"Ichigo, are you listening?" Rukia asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, sorry. I think I'm hearing things." He replied, looking behind him once more.

"What things?"

"I hear a girl. She laughing and running, but when I turn to see where the noise is coming from, there's no one there." He explained. Rukia frowned.

"I don't hear-"

There was another laugh, loud and clear. Rukia stiffened.

"Did you hear it that time?" Ichigo asked, looking around, becoming slightly paranoid.

"Yes, I heard her." She replied. That's when her eyes widened.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked. She didn't say anything as she gazed at the floor. Ichigo followed her gaze and turned around to see what she was staring at. His breath caught in his throat as he slowly bent forward to pick the object that suddenly appeared out of no where. Rukia blinked in confusion as Ichigo held it up to the light, his heart pounding.

The red ribbon shimmered brightly in the light as if teasing him.

Another laugh broke the silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hurray! Another one done! Thanks for worrying about me! It means a lot! Well, I popped in and took over the story about halfway through. I demanded my sister to bring my laptop because I was getting bored, and I really wanted to continue! So Ta-Da! Ha, if you guys know who the red ribbon belongs to, cookie for you! :D Things are going to get interesting between IchiRuki! I'm so mean! Tee hee! But you love me!<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Wow, nearing 200 reviews already! If this story reaches 200 reviews, I will give EVERYONE a surprise! :D What do you guys think? Surprises, yeah! So, Jennifer wants to be mean to characters, me don't like, but I guess I can let it slide if she doesn't trash talk about them TOO much. We'll see how it goes!**_

_**Lol, so last night after updating, I watched Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series, ZOMG! It's super hilarious! Even if you're not a yugioh fan, this will make you roll on the floor with laughter! I should know, cuz I did! :D Especially Duke and his Sexy Back theme song lol!**_

_**Duke: You know what's awesome about coma chicks? They can't say no.**_

_**They all turn to stare at him.**_

_**Duke: Oh yeah, right! Like I was the only one thinking that!**_

_**LOL! Funny stuff, really funny stuff! Hah! Okay, back to business! To MJLCoyoteStarrk, I shall use my magic powers to shorten your name to MJL! Okay? Okay! I hope you like this, I've never worked with Starrk and Harribel, so I hope I don't mutilate the pair!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>StarrIbel<strong>_

Renji stared at the orange ball that Tatsuki held in her hand. She was smirking at him as she saw his expression change into one of utter confusion. His brows then furrowed, and whenever he couldn't figure out what the strange thing was, he decided to just glare at it, making Tatsuki laugh out loud.

"You idiot, it's a basketball, haven't you ever heard of one?" She asked.

"O-Of course I have! I just don't know how to play the game, that's all!" He retorted. After Tatsuki suggested they go there, they found themselves in the gym located in the large studio.

Tatsuki began to dribble the ball. "It's easy, the object of the game is to shoot the ball through that hoop. You get two points for each shot, three points for shooting from here." She tapped a red line with her foot. "Like so." She skillfully made a shot, and Renji watched as it gracefully went through the hoop with a _whoosh_.

"That's it? Let me give it a try then." He said, grabbing the ball and mimicking Tatsuki's movements. Calculating his distance from the hoop, Renji made a shot and the basketball went into the hoop smoothly.

"Nice, glad to see that you catch on quick. How about a game of one on one. The one who reaches twenty points wins." Tatsuki said, getting the ball and passing it to him.

"Fine, I'll play your game." He said, dribbling.

"Careful, now, I'm very competitive." She warned.

"I know." He said. At that moment, Tatsuki slapped the ball out of his hand and made a shot, making it and giving her the first two points.

"What the?" He called in confusion.

"You had your guard down. What's wrong, Renji, is this game too manly for you?" She teased, passing him the ball again. Renji scowled at her.

"If that's how it's going to be, then less talking and more playing." He told her, feinting left before dashing past her and making a shot.

Neither of them noticed Rukia and Ichigo walking in.

"Senna is here? How is that possible, I mean, the last time I saw her she…" He sighed in frustration as he went to sit in the stands. "Do you remember her?"

Rukia studied the red ribbon in her hands. "Only bits and pieces, I remember a group of people took her. We went to go save her, _you_ went to go save her…" She said. Ichigo scratched his head.

"I should ask Rukia141 about this, as much as I don't want to talk to that crazy girl. She's doing things, strange things." He told her.

"I agree, she's no ordinary girl. Strange, very strange…" Rukia said.

"Hey! You two!" Renji called out to them. "How about a game of biscuit ball!"

"_Basketball_, you dolt." Tatsuki corrected him.

"Whatever. Come on, Ichigo! Rukia!" He shouted.

"Not now, I'm not in the mood." Ichigo replied, rather tiredly.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "It's just his way of saying that he doesn't want his ass kicked; he's just too intimidated, that one."

"What did you say!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"You know you heard me, you stupid hobo!" She cried.

"Fine then, you're on! Come on, Rukia!" He told her, taking her arm and pulling her.

"But I've never played that game before!" She protested.

"It's easy, just shoot the ball through the hoop." He told.

"Oh, gee, thanks for the through explanation, Einstein." She replied sarcastically.

"Just shut up and watch." Ichigo said.

"Hey! Can we play?" Some called. They turned and saw Karin and Toshiro enter the gym.

"Why?" Ichigo asked suspiciously, staring at the pair. "And why are the two of you alone? Where's Momo?"

"Momo stayed behind to talk with Lieutenant Ise. Don't worry Kurosaki, nothing happened." Toshiro replied. "And I told you, Karin, I'm not playing anything."

"You are such a boring kid, Toshiro." Karin rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, you're not playing." Ichigo said. Karin bristled.

"Why the hell not?" She countered.

"You _kids_ will only drag us down." Ichigo said. What he said made Toshiro glare at him in annoyance.

"I'm not a kid, Kurosaki, may I remind you that I'm the captain of the Tenth Division, and you are underestimating my abilities." Toshiro said.

"It's not that, you guys are too _short_. This is a tall person game." Ichigo said, hitting a nerve.

"Shortness doesn't have anything to do with it!" Karin shouted as Toshiro tried to control his growing anger.

"Yeah, Ichigo, are you saying short people don't measure up to you guys?" Rukia asked irritably. Ichigo had forgotten that his words had also applied to Rukia as well.

"Er…well…"

"That's exactly what he means, three on three, shorts and against the tall. You'll regret insulting us, Ichigo!" Karin shouted, making her way onto the court. Surprisingly, Toshiro joined her, and Rukia crossed her arms as she stood next to Karin.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well?" Tatsuki sighed.

* * *

><p>"Are they in there?" Sammy Jo asked Jennifer.<p>

"Yup, Coyote Starrk and Tier Harribal are there in that dressing room." They stared at the door for several seconds. "Well, later." Jennifer suddenly said, turning to leave.

"Wait, aren't you going to go in and talk to them?" Sammy Jo asked.

"Why? Go find Rukia141 if you're too scared. She'll practically break the door down in her hyperactive state. I have things to do, so, like I said, I'll catch you later." She waved. Sammy Jo threw her hands in the air as she went in to look for Rukia141.

It didn't take long to find her, because she heard someone screaming wildly not far off. Sammy Jo caught sight of several Sakura petals littered everywhere in the halls. She followed the trail of petals and rounded the corner.

"Bankai!" Rukia141 yelled as she tossed a handful of Sakura petals at Sammy Jo's face. She stopped and watched in mild amusement as Rukia141 hopped on one leg, tossing petals everywhere from a basket.

"Bankai!" She cried again, tossing more petals at an unsuspecting Rangiku and Gin. Her loudness attracted others, and Byakuya exited his dressing room in time to be sprayed with pink petals. "Bankai!"

"You have some nerve-" He was interrupted by another wave of petals.

"Bankai! Senbonzakura! Hurray!" Rukia141 cried happily.

"Stop that." Byakuya said.

"Sorry, she's been like that since last night. She was watching a movie in which you…well, it's weird to say that you were in a movie so I'm just going to stop talking about you guys…I'm going to stop talking now…" Sammy Jo trailed off at the weird looks she was receiving.

"Movie?" Rangiku asked.

"Gin! Can you please carry me on your back again?" Rukia141 suddenly asked, the basket of Sakura petals lay forgotten on the floor.

"How about some other-"

"He'll be happy to carry you on his back, aren't you Gin?" Rangiku asked him a little firmly. Gin seemed unfazed.

"Er…nope, no, I don't think so." He replied, Rangiku pinched him. "Ow! I'll be glad to Rukia141!"

"Hurray!" She cried, about to climb on his back.

"You can't, you have to meet up with MJL and talk with Starrk and Harribel before the interview begins. In fact, I'll go get MJL right now, and you better have Starrk and Harribel ready. Understand?" Sammy Jo asked.

"Bankai!" Rukia141 threw petals in her face after picking up the basket again.

"_Jasmine Renee Vaughn!_" Sammy Jo shouted at her.

"And that's my cue to get the hell out of here! :D" Rukia141 cried as she hopped into a room. A few minutes later, she breaks the door down and sped down the hallway in her new, flashy golf cart.

"Remind me to take that away from her when her leg heals…-_-'" Sammy Jo sighed.

* * *

><p>"So, the whole shark thing, I like it." Rukia141 told Harribel as they stood outside the stage to await the interview. "I never really paid much attention to most of the Espadas. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are the ones who usually stick out, so sorry if I miss something important." Rukia141 said.<p>

"Why have you brought us here?" Harribel replied.

"Oh! Right! You'll see soon enough! Starrk?" She called.

"Hmm?" He replied. He was casually sitting on the floor, idly tapping his fingers on his knee.

"You guys aren't fun to tease! Lazy bums! Dx" Rukia141 suddenly cried.

"Aren't they cool! Starrk is awesome!" Someone cried.

"MJL! Finally! Hurray! We can start the interview!" She cried.

"Please don't do anything that will provoke those two. We still need the stage for the other interviews." Sammy Jo said.

"Alright, Coyote Starrk! Give me five!" MJL cried, raising his hand. Starrk stared at it, not bothering to get up from the floor. "Awesome! :D"

"A man of few words!"

"Maybe things will get interesting! Let's go on with the review!" Rukia141 shouted, throwing a fist in the air.

"Interview…" Sammy Jo corrected.

"Interview! :D"

_Interview_

Rukia141: Welcome back, everyone! Today, we are going to be joined by MJL! Hurray for MJL!

MJL: Hey! Glad to be here!

Rukia141: He will be interviewing the couple of his choice! So MJL, do the honors!

MJL: Please welcome Coyote Starrk and Tier Harribel!

_The crowd cheered for five seconds before cowering in their seats._

Rukia141: Oh, come on! They're not that scary! Freaking amazing, but not scary!

_Starrk and Harribel come out to the stage and silently scan the audience. They shrink back further in their seats._

MJL: They have that look in their eye, that silent killer when provoked.

Rukia141: True, wolves and sharks, really fierce! But I love wolves, I wish to cuddle with one! :D

MJL: Ha, ha! Wait, seriously…?

Rukia141: Ah, Ya!

Starrk: Can we just get this over with? _He sighed, sitting down. Harribel wordlessly followed his actions._

MJL: Yeah, okay! So in case you didn't already know-

Rukia141: I should cuddle with Starrk!

MJL: What?

Starrk: What?

Harribel: …?

Random guy in the audience: Mmmuah? _With a mouth full of food._

Security guard number two: Ha! Goldfish! Suck on that!

Security guard number one: Screw you! _He draws more cards._

Rukia141: But I would rather much cuddle with someone like Byakuya, ah, Byakuya! :D

MJL: Okaaaay…as I was saying, you probably weren't aware of the fact that some fans, like me, enjoy pairing the two of you up! Isn't that right guys? _He turns to the audience. Some of the people duck out of sight._

Rukia141: They're just shawy!

Starrk: One question, why?

Harribel: Indeed, they find amusement in these pairings?

MJL: Uh, yeah! You guys are awesome together!

Rukia141: Maybe it's their personalities, you know, they are somewhat alike.

MJL: Yeah, the whole laid back, no fighting thing going on.

_Inside Rukia141 head._

_Chibi Rukia141 was singing._

Chibi Rukia141: _Animal crackers in my soup, monkeys and rabbits loop the loop. _Huh?

_Chibi Rukia141 sees three slots with cartridges that read: HITSUGAYA, ICHIMARU, KUCHIKI._

Chibi Ruki141: I know I shouldn't, but, I wonder what will happen if I…

_She takes out KUCHIKI and rummages through an old box and takes out STARRK._

Chibi Rukia141: Only for a while, just to see what will happen.

_She places STARRK in the slot, and changes the power from LOW to HIGH._

MJL: So, what do you have to say about this Stark? Harribel?

Starrk: I don't care, from what I can tell, these people have nothing better to do than to create fictional stories about something that will never happen.

Harribel: I agree. What drives you to write stories about us, we are not the kind who dwindle on feelings such as yours.

_None of them notice Rukia141 suddenly tense up._

MJL: Well, when something doesn't go the way we want them to go, people make up their own stories in order to, I don't know, have their own fun, right Rukia141?

_Rukia141 springs from her seat catches Starrk off guard by tackling him._

Rukia141: _**YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND! EVERYONE ELSE STAY AWAY OR I WILL KILL YOU!**_

MJL: Holy crap…

Harribel: What's the meaning of this? _Rukia141 whips around to look at her and hisses._

Rukia141: _**STAY AWAY!**_

Starrk: What are you-?

_Rukia141 knocks him into unconsciousness with her finger. With sudden strength, she picks him up and dashes off stage._

MJL: Hey! Come back, where are you going? _He rushes off after them, Harribel not far behind._

_They see Rukia141 rush around a corner._

MJL: What happened to her?

Harribel: I'm not sure, but Starrk could be in danger.

_MJL suddenly slams into Jennifer. She topples over, but Grimmjow grabs her just in time._

Jennifer: Watch where you're going, you stupid idiot!

MJL: I would say sorry, but I'm not. You're sister has seriously gone insane.

Jennifer: She's always insane.

MJL: She's mega insane now. Guess who she just kidnapped?

Jennifer: Byakuya?

MJL: Eeeeh! Wrong! She took Starrk.

_Jennifer looked slightly startled._

Jennifer: Why the hell would she take him?

MJL: You tell me, she's your sister!

Jennifer: Catnip, go check the other side of the studio, I'll go get the others! Move!

_Grimmjow rolls his eyes and goes to do what Jennifer told him._

Grimmjow: What a load of ***beep***…

Jennifer: You two, where did she go?

MJL: Er…that way!

Harribel: I'll scout ahead._ She ran in the direction he pointed._

MJL: I will admit, working with Harribal is pretty cool! :D

Jennifer: There's no time for that!

MJL: Sorry…

_In a matter of minutes, they had everyone searching the studio for Rukia141._

Sammy Jo: Is this being taped?

_The camera nods._

Sammy Jo: Perfect…

_Harribel suddenly returns._

Harribel: She took him to the northern part of the studio, she's in hiding.

_Jennifer nodded._

Jennifer: Harribel, Ulquiorra, Gin, Ichigo, and MJL, you guys go search the north part of the studio. I'm going to go ahead and join Catnip and we'll see if we can corner her.

_Gin grinned despite the situation._

Gin: Catnip? So you guys have pet names for each other now?

Jennifer: Oh, so suddenly you're aware of peoples' lives other than your own? Shove it you ugly ass clown.

Gin: Ouch, low blow.

Jennifer: Let's not waste anytime, move!

_They separate._

Ichigo: Damn, how the hell did this happen? You, you were there when she went haywire, did something strange happen?

_MJL shrugged._

MJL: I was talking with Starrk and Harribel, then out of nowhere, she jumps him and starts to talk in this demonic voice, saying she would kill us if we interfered.

Ulquiorra: This will certainly lead to problems…

_Inside Rukia141's head._

Chibi Rukia141: I can't reach it captain!

_She struggles to reach the KUCHIKI cartridge that fell into a small opening in the floor._

Captain Chibi Rukia141: You idiot! Why did you change the cartridges! Look at the state she's in! She's mad for Starrk! _Starrk!_ The horror!

Chibi Rukia141: I was curious! Dx

Captain Chibi Rukia141: And the lever that controls the power levels are stuck to _HIGH_! It won't budge! Damn you, power levels lever!

Harribel: She has powers, powers I've never seen before.

Ulquiorra: She is indeed has distinguished abilities. She has enough power overcome an Espada, and defenses that make our powers look mediocre.

Ichigo: She says it's because she's a writer.

MJL: Er…ha, ha! Crazy huh? _He says nervously. _Oh boy, if only you knew…Anyways, where are your weapons? I'm sure you could put up a fight if you had them.

Gin: Ah, yes, she confiscated them the second we stepped foot in the studio. Apparently it was a necessary precaution; she didn't want us killing each other.

Ichigo: Byakuya has his.

Ulquiorra: I have mine…

MJL: Do you have yours, Ichigo?

Ichigo: …

MJL: I'm guessing those who still have their weapons are the ones who have a reasonable head.

Harribel: I have mine with me as well.

MJL: Well, what do you know! :D

Ichigo: Just shut up and continue walking.

_They search in silence for a couple of minutes, until…_

MJL: So, your thing with Rukia, how's that going?

Ichigo: You're seriously asking me that now?

MJL: Hey! I requested an interview, and I'm getting it, damn it! I'm taking advantage of the situation!

Ichigo: There's nothing going on between me and Rukia! Get it through your thick head!

MJL: Get it through _your_ thick head.

Ichigo: What? Get what? It makes no sense!

MJL: It makes perfect sense.

_MJL turns to Ulquiorra._

MJL: Hey-

Ulquiorra: Don't even think about it…

MJL: Fine…-_-'

_He turns to Gin._

MJL: I guess I'm stuck with you then.

Gin: Why is everyone so cold to me? TT_TT

_The small group find themselves walking down a hallway. They took a few steps before the lights flickered and went out._

MJL: Well, this can't be good.

_They hear a patter of footsteps._

Ichigo: That noise, it was probably her, we should split up and check the rooms. I'll go first.

_He went ahead, and slowly, the group began to disperse. MJL poked his head into some rooms, and rounded a corner. He was about to give up and rejoin the others when he heard a loud thump._

_He approaches a room and braces himself._

MJL: Here goes.

_He shoved the door open and looked inside._

Rukia141: _**GO AWAY!**_

MJL: Whoa!

_He ducks just as she jumps at him. She misses and lands in the hallway._

Starrk: Don't just stand there, shut the door!

_MJL throws his weight against the door, and it closes just as Rukia141 pounces. The door vibrated violently as she made contact. Starrk helped push against the door until the pounding stopped._

Starrk: I think she's gone.

MJL: Don't even suggest going out there to check. I've seen enough scary movies to know that if you go out to check something in the dark, there's a 99.99 percent chance you'll get jumped and stabbed in the face.

Starrk: What's the other .01 percent?

_MJL shrugs._

MJL: Just about anything else.

Starrk: Listen kid, we need to think of a way out of this room. She seems to be the kind who is easily distracted.

MJL: Yeah, I'm not a kid…-_-'

Starrk: Whatever, kid.

_The pounding suddenly starts again._

MJL: So Starrk, hypothetically speaking, if you ever wanted to be involved with someone, is Harribel a possible candidate?

Starrk: She would be acceptable if she didn't have…

_He gestured toward his mouth._

MJL: Ah, I see, so that's a yes?

Starrk: I said she would be acceptable.

MJL: That's yes in Japanese, so yes, that would be a yes.

_Starrk sighed._

_Meanwhile_

Rukia: I heard Rukia141 coming from over there.

Byakuya: Let's move slowly, we don't know what she's capable of in this state.

_They silently turned a corner and saw Rukia141 glaring viciously at a door. She turned to face them and scowled._

Rukia: She seems out of control.

Byakuya: Stand behind me, Rukia.

Rukia: Let me try something. Hey! Rukia141, my brother is here to talk to you!

_Byakuya shot her a glare. Rukia mouth an apology before turning back to Rukia141._

Rukia141: _**I DON'T CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE, I HATE HIM!**_

_Rukia blinked in surprise._

Rukia: That's new.

_In Rukia141's head._

Captain Chibi Rukia141: Now, heave!

_Ten Chibi Rukia141s push against the lever that controlled the power level. They pushed as one and the lever moved from HIGH to LOW._

Captain Chibi Rukia141: Success!

Chibi Rukia141: IT'S AAALLLLIIIIIVVVVVEEEEE!

_They turn to her._

Chibi Rukia141: Sorry, wrong scenario…

Rukia141: _**IF YOU EVER CROSS ME AGAIN I WILL-! **_Huh?

Rukia: You will huh?

Rukia141: What? What happened, why does my throat hurt?

Rukia: You were screaming outrageously loud.

Rukia141: Was I?

_She nodded and Byakuya stood there wordlessly._

Rukia141: Oh! Starrk! Starrk you sexy man, you can come out now!

MJL: What's the password!

Rukia141: What's the password? What are you talking about?

MJL: The password that will let me know it's the normal you. Here's a hint. MLJ, super, ultra, awesome, same sentence, go!

Rukia141: MLJ is super ultra awesome?

MJL: Bingo!

_He opens the door._

Rukia141: Where's Starrk! :D

MJL: He's in here-

_Starrk steps out and she jumps him._

Rukia141: Hurray! I love you! You are so cool and I really want to marry you!

_Inside Rukia141's head._

Chibi Rukia141: We got it, captain! We got it!

_She waves the KUCHIKI cartridge._

Captain Chibi Rukia141: What are you waiting for? Put it where it belongs!

_They put the cartridge back on._

Rukia141: You are by far the best and I just want-! _She stops and stares at Starrk. _Eyuuu!

Starrk: Ew?

_She let's go of him and starts to jump._

Rukia141: Eyuu! Eyuu! Eyuuuuu!

MJL: I guess she's back to normal?

Rukia141: Ow! Ow! Ow!

Rukia: What now?

Rukia141: My leg! It hurts! Dx

MJL: Well, you were running on it like a madwoman.

_Wincing, Rukia141's eyes land on Byakuya._

Rukia141: Byakuya! _Everyone else start to gather. _Now there's a man I would love to have babies with! :D

_Everyone stop in their tracks._

Everyone: She's back…-_-'

* * *

><p>"Sorry if the interview didn't go exactly as planned…" Rukia141 said, looking troubled. MJL waved her off.<p>

"It's fine, I had fun, as weird as the experience was. Thanks for having me!" He said.

Rukia141 beamed. "No, thank you! I need to get my head checked out, ha, ha! I don't want another mental breakdown! :D"

"Liar, yes you would."

"Okay, I would! :D" She cried.

He waved toward the giant screen that was now playing everything that was recorded back stage. "This should be one of your proudest moments."

"It is! Thanks again!"

* * *

><p>"What's on your mind, Ichigo? Are you still moody about losing to us <em>short kids<em>?" Rukia asked, looking quite smug. Ichigo scowled.

"Just wait until that rematch!"

"Then what's bothering you?" She asked, as they made their way to the lounge to get something to eat.

"I was just thinking about Senna. She's here, but why hasn't she showed?" He asked. Rukia went silent. "I'm curious to know about what she's been up to."

"Ichigo." Rukia finally said. "Did you-? Did you have some sort of feelings for her?"

"What? Where's that coming from?" He asked.

"Just answer the question. Back when Senna was captured, you had this haunted look in your eyes, and I just couldn't help but wonder…" She trailed off. Ichigo stopped walking and averted his gaze.

"I don't know, I guess I felt attracted to her at some point, but that was a long time ago, I don't pay much attention to it now. Anyway, that's not the point-"

"Care to tell what is?" Rukia asked a little too stiffly. Ichigo was caught off by her question. He stared at her, and it was her turn to avert her gaze. "What I mean to say, Ichigo, is that-"

"Hey! Ichigo! I think you have something that belongs to me!" A voice called. Startled, they turned and saw Senna standing at the end of the hallway.

"Senna? You idiot, where have you been? Running around like a brat, no doubt!" He cried out to her, but Senna was already sprinting towards him.

"Shut your mouth!" She cried with a big grin on her face and she reached him. She sidestepped him and jumped on his back.

"Hey, get off!" He yelled.

"Never! I'm so glad to see you!" She laughed.

Rukia watched the two bicker in silence. She directed her gaze to the floor, realizing that she felt entirely alone…

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ!<strong>_

_**Awwww! Sammy Jo! That's so sad! Yeah, she wrote that part, so bravo! Anyways, before we head out, I want to apologize for taking so darn long! Sorry, college is getting in the way of things! Boo! Dx It's okay, though! MJL, I hoped you liked this, it's seriously a long chapter, the longest yet! I'm so proud! So yeah! Jennifer has a few things to say!**_

_**Hi, glad you're here, blah, blah, blah, whatever. So, Bleached Pikachu asked me a few questions and I'm here to answer them. Ahem, you asked me if I disliked Bleach. I don't dislike it. I like it for its blood, its betrayal, its lies, its murder, its cruelty, its action, its sadism, its crimes, and pretty much everything else negative about it. I like Bleach for that, so you probably have a pretty good idea on what two characters I like, since they pretty much represent that. If not, sorry, but I won't be revealing my favorite characters anytime soon. I used to like Byakuya, but he then turned soft and I was like, "Lame!" Most of the characters I don't like, so there you have it. Sorry, well, I'm not truly sorry, so never mind. Peace out *beep*!**_

_**There you have it! Oh! If you can guess her favorite characters, I shall give you a prize! How's that! Hurray for prizes! :D This is Rukia141, over and out!**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Review! :D**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! Wow, thanks for the reviews! Just a few more and it's 200! I'm going to go ahead and present the surprise at the end of this chapter! Kyoru (SavageTrickster), sorry for not letting you know in the previous chapter that it's your turn to present an interview! Hurray! :D This chapter is dedicated to you!**_

_**To Ralmidaz: Lol! You watch it! Hurray! Cookie for you!**_

_**Tea: Damn it Yugi! Touch my boobs!**_

_**Yugi: Hmmm? I wonder what Tristan would do in a situation like this…**_

_**Tristan to Duke: I'm going to touch your boobs!**_

_**Duke: Why…?**_

_**I Lol'd really hard on that part! :D Okay, on with the next chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>GrimmKarin<strong>_

Rukia141 bursts into the lounge where Jennifer and Grimmjow are discussing something rather quietly. "Jennifer! Some people gave the guessing a shot and named a couple of people they think you might like!" She cried.

"Rukia141, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the other interview or something?" Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"I still have time, but take a look! Some people got one character right, but they still haven't gotten the other one!" She waved the index cards containing the names people offered.

"Favorite? You actually like someone?" Grimmjow asked Jennifer.

"Yes, I like two people. Their crazy, sadistic, and cruel ways amuse me. I rather enjoy seeing them hurt people." Jennifer explained with a shrug. She turned to Rukia141. "So, what do we have so far?"

"Well, there were a couple of Aizens, a couple of Nnoitras, a couple of Kenpachis, and…" Rukia141 trailed off.

"A couple of what?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh, this is quite of few." Rukia141 said, placing down the index cards one by one on the table. "Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow, oh and another Grimmjow. Oops, I forgot this Grimmjow, aaaannnnnndddd Grimmjow."

Jennifer's eyes widened as she slammed her hand on the index cards and swept them off the table. "_What_?"

"Now things are getting interesting." Grimmjow smirked.

"First and foremost, they are _wrong_. Grimmjow is definitely not a favorite of mine, I just find him fairly acceptable. I understand I'm hanging out with him more than usual, but that's it." Jennifer said, she stopped and stared at Rukia141's leg.

"What?" Rukia141 asked.

"Where the hell is your brace?" Jennifer asked stiffly.

"Oh, er…I took it off. It's annoying and it makes my leg itch!" She complained.

"Jasmine, put on the ***beep* **brace." Jennifer said in a dangerously low voice. "_Now._"

Rukia141 made a face. "Boo, you're no fun! And it's Rukia141 here, not Jasmine!" She stuck her tongue out and hopped out of the room. Jennifer scowled and glanced at Grimmjow, who was still smirking.

"Are you sure I'm not your favorite?"

"Oh shut up!" She yelled. "Let's get back to work…"

* * *

><p>"It's so boring." Karin sighed, sprawling on the floor of Toshiro's dressing room. Toshiro didn't bother to reply, so instead Karin stared up at the ceiling. They spent a great amount of time in silence, with her on the floor, and Toshiro on the couch, looking through his cell. She spoke again. "Momo, what is she to you?"<p>

Toshiro stopped and Karin looked over with curiosity. His eyes flickered toward her, coldly, before looking away. "None of your business." He said.

"Oh, I see, it's a crush?" She asked. Toshiro bristled.

"No, we're just friends! Stop asking idiotic questions!" He scolded.

"Get a grip, I was just wondering. Besides, she's a little to tall for you." She replied rather lazily.

"You-!"

Rangiku barged in, with Gin right behind her. "Captain, have you seen, oh!" She said, staring down at Karin. She sat up.

"My, my, I think we just interrupted something Rangiku, we should leave." Gin said rather gleefully. Toshiro ignored the remark and glared at Gin.

"What are _you_ doing her?" He asked.

"Just accompanying Rangiku here, don't mind me." He replied.

Narrowing his eyes, he turned to Rangiku. "What do you want?"

"Rukia141 asked me to come here and ask you if you knew where Karin was, but she's already here. Karin, you're on for the next interview." She said happily. Karin looked startled.

"An interview? Another one, with who?" She asked, getting up. Rangiku shrugged.

"We don't know, Rukia141 just asked me to find you. She wants you to go to the stage and meet her there." She said. Karin rolled her eyes as she exited the room, with Toshiro right behind her. He turned to Rangiku.

"Matsumoto, don't do anything stupid." He then glanced knowingly at Gin before leaving.

"He approves!" Gin cried.

"I don't think that's what he meant." She replied.

"Gin, there you are." Sammy Jo called from behind them. "Rukia141 wants you to go find Grimmjow for her. She went back to the lounge to look for him but he wasn't there."

"Do I have to? Dx" He whined.

"Yes, now go, I have to go fetch Kyoru." She said, brushing past them.

"Grimmjow and Karin? Ichigo isn't going to like that one bit." Rangiku said.

* * *

><p>"Go get me roses from the small green house located the studio roof. Make them red, and make it snappy." Jennifer ordered. Grimmjow was lazily sprawled on the couch of her dressing room. He scowled at her.<p>

"Flowers? Why the hell do you need flowers for?" He asked, annoyed.

"I'm just going to have a little fun with someone, it's been rather boring around here, lately." She explained as she made her way to the couch, and knelt down to retrieve a small wooden box from underneath the couch. Grimmjow stared at the box as Jennifer ran her hand against its glossy surface.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Something I'm going to use later on to cause some trouble." She said, Jennifer then glanced at Grimmjow and glared at him. "Why are you still here?"

"Alright, I'll get your damn flowers." He growled, getting up from the couch and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Gin was in no hurry to find Grimmjow, instead, he wasted time on annoying people. On and on he went, teasing them, distracting them with weird words, and pretty much being all out sarcastic. You see, Gin was well known for addressing people he doesn't like with mock politeness. Talking to them as if he couldn't stand them; that was Gin, the guy who just didn't give a damn.<p>

He was humming a tune to himself, walking down the hallways of the studio. He turned around a corner and came across a strange scene. He spotted Grimmjow, with flowers, and not just any flowers, they were red roses. "Well, what do we have here? Grimmjow with roses? A surprise indeed." He grinned to himself.

Gin watched curiously as Grimmjow approached the door and pounded on it, none to gracefully. A second or two passed before the door swung open and Jennifer stepped out. Grimmjow shoved the roses in her face and her eyes brightened mischievously. Gin's grin grew wider. Grimmjow disappeared into the room with her.

He stood still for several seconds, contemplating on whether or not he should tell someone right away, or go and get Grimmjow to annoy the hell out of him. He decided to go ahead and talk to Grimmjow. Gin approached the door and heard muffled tones coming from inside. He knocked on the door and the voices stopped.

Grimmjow answered. "What the hell do you want?"

"Ah, I knew you would be here, seeing as you're always with Jennifer." He grinned. Grimmjow scowled. "It's okay, it's not like you're hiding anything, right? Right?"

"What do you want, Gin." Jennifer said, sliding a box underneath the couch.

"Oh, Rukia141 wants Grimmjow, it appears to me that he has an interview to attend." He explained.

"Who's the interview with?" Jennifer asked.

"With Ichigo Kurosaki's little sister of course!" Gin exclaimed. He didn't miss the sudden gleam that crossed Jennifer's eyes.

This time, Grimmjow let out a snarl. "Like hell! Tell her I'm not ***beep* **going!" He then tried to slam the door but Gin stopped it with his hand.

"I think you should reconsider this one, Grimmjow" Gin said in a low voice, his grin still on his face.

"I think he's right, Catnip." Jennifer said. Grimmjow looked at her in slight disbelief.

"Are you serious? Why the hell should I!" He said rather furiously. Jennifer took Grimmjow by the arm and pulled him close so she could whisper in his ear.

"I need Rukia and Senna alone. This would be a perfect distraction for Ichigo." She said softly. He glared at her, and she stared back at him just as fiercely.

Finally he relented. "Fine, you owe me." He told her.

"Hmm? I wonder how, can I take a guess?" Gin asked.

"Shove it!" Grimmjow and Jennifer both yelled at him at the same time before Grimmjow stormed out of the room and Jennifer slammed the door shut.

"Can't wait for the fun to begin." Gin said.

* * *

><p>"Hurray! Kyoru is here!" Rukia141 cried as she approached her hopping on one leg.<p>

"How many times to I have to tell you to use your crutches?" Sammy Jo sighed.

"I'm glad to be here, thanks for having me!" Kyoru exclaimed.

"No, thank you for taking the time to come here! :D" Rukia141 replied.

"No, thank you! ^^"

"Thank you!"

"Naw, thank you!" Kyoru cried.

"No, seriously, thank you-"

"Will you stop, Karin and Toshiro are here." Sammy Jo said, waving toward the pair. They turned to them.

"Oh! Hey, Kyoru, since they're here, do you want to go ahead and-?"

"Ah, yeah! :D" She exclaimed. "Toshiro, how is your relationship with Karin since the interview? Have you had time to ponder on what your relationship could blossom into if you went down that path?" She asked.

Toshiro and Karin looked at each other before sighing in frustration. "Are you serious…?" Toshiro asked.

"Very serious."

"Nothing is going to happen between us, we went over this already! There's nothing that's going to change that!" Karin cried.

"Oh, that's going to change, I'll make sure of that!" Rukia141 cried.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Toshiro asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll see." Rukia141 grinned.

"I think you should consider Karin over here, because that thing with Momo, yeah, no deal." Kyoru said.

"What thing? There's no thing between Momo and I, we're friends!" Toshiro cried, growing angry.

"Not the way most people see it." Rukia141 said.

"Hey ***beep*, **I'm here. Let's get this damn thing over with!" Grimmjow called, walking towards the group. His eyes landed on Karin. "Well, ***beep***. Hey, stay as far away from me as possible, you brat." He said.

"Don't worry, that was my initial response when I saw your face." Karin shot back. Grimmjow scowled.

"I think I should join the interview as well, this man is not to be tolerated." Toshiro said. Grimmjow glared at him.

"Right back at ya, shrimp." He said. They glared at each other.

"Okay, shall we proceed to the interview?" Rukia141 asked.

"Hell yeah! :D" Kyoru cried.

_Interview_

Rukia141: Hello, Hello, Hello! People of the audience, welcome again on this beautiful day! My guest today is Kyoru and she's here with the couple of her choice! Give three cheers for Kyoru!

The crowd: Hip, hip, hurray! Hip, hip, hurray! Hip, hip, hurray!

Random guy in the audience: For she's a jolly good fellow! :D

Kyoru: Wow, thanks guys! :)

Rukia141: Kyoru, if you may!

Kyoru: Please welcome Karin and Grimmjow!

_Karin and Grimmjow step foot on stage, with Toshiro right behind them._

Kyoru: Oh, and also Toshiro is here as a body guard!

_The crowd cheers again._

Toshiro: Just don't ask me idiotic questions.

Kyoru: No promises! :D

Grimmjow: Hurry it up!

Rukia141: Rude!

Kyoru: It's alright. Now, Grimmjow, what are your thoughts on this pairing?

Grimmjow: It's a load of bull ***beep*** that's what it is! Why are you pairing me up with this twerp, anyway? I get shrimp and shrimpette." _He nodded towards Toshiro and Karin. _But are you ***beep* **kidding me?

Karin: This is so _wrong_, why are you pairing us?

Kyoru: I'm not, I'm just doing it for my own amusement. Toshiro, what are your insights on this particular pairing?

Toshiro: I think it's preposterous.

Rukia141: Did you hear that? Shiro-chan is jealous! :D

Toshiro: I'm not jealous, stop saying stupid things! Look at her, she's a child, why pair her up with a grown man?

Karin: Because people have lost their minds, that's what. I'm in no hurry to like boys, my best friends are boys.

Rukia141: You dress like a boy. :D

Karin: Yes, I dress like a boy. I'm a tomboy! I think the one you should be interviewing is Yuzu, she's the girl of the family.

Kyoru: That's why I like you! :D

Rukia141: I dressed like the guys a lot back in middle school. I had the whole baggy pants thing going on. I had different assortments of hats, and my sk8er shoes were amazing! My pride and joy is my sk8 board. Gawd, I love my sk8 board! :D

Kyoru: Hurray for none girly things!

Kyoru and Rukia141: Hurray! :D

Kyoru: Burn the pink to the ground!

Rukia141: Hurray!

Grimmjow: I'm leaving.

Kyoru: Hang on there, boyo, I'm not done.

Toshiro: Then hurry it up.

Kyoru: So Toshiro, if Karin was more like a girl, would you consider her worthy of being your girlfriend.

Grimmjow: That has nothing to do with me, for ***beep* **sakes!

Toshiro: _Enough with the questions!_

Rukia141: Wow, getting a little testy! :D

Kyoru: Karin, how about you? What do you think about Grimmjow, and maybe even Toshiro?

Toshiro: Ugh!

Karin: First off, if I had to pick between Toshiro and Grimmjow, I would pick Toshiro; only because _he's_ out of the question. _She pointed to Grimmjow._

Grimmjow: I'm leaving! This has reached my ***beep* **limit!

_Ichigo burst through the black curtains._

Ichigo: Get the hell away from my sister, you bastard!

_He slammed into Grimmjow with enough force to send him flying backwards._

Kyoru: That's why I wanted the interview.

Grimmjow: Don't ***beep* **mess with me, you asshole!

_He got Ichigo in a head lock and they both struggled with each other._

Rukia141: Hurray for action on my stage!

Random guy in the audience: For they are jolly good fellows! :D

Ichigo: I'll show you!

_He pulled away and slammed Grimmjow's head with his own. They both wheeled back, stumbling._

Grimmjow: Son of a ***beep***!

_He fell backwards and Ichigo wobbled around before crumbling to the floor._

Karin: What a bunch of idiots… -_-'

Toshiro: Your brother does have the habit of diving into things without giving much thought towards the situation.

_A crewman walks up to security guard number one._

Crewman: Hey, I have a job for you-

_Security guard number two suddenly jumps out towards his partner._

Security guard number two: SILENT MONKEY KARATE CHOP!

_Security guard number one suddenly grabs his partner's wrists and flings him toward the roof._

Crewman: Holy cow!

Security guard number one: You still need a lot of practice.

Security guard number two: You couldn't just give me that one, could you? I know! I'll go try it on some other guy!

_He runs off._

Crewman: Monkey karate chop? Is that even a real move?

Security guard number one: No, I just told him that so he would go make a fool out of himself.

_From a distance._

Security guard number two: SILENT MONKEY KARATE CHOP!

Crewman number two: Ow! What the hell!

Security guard number two: Heh, heh, heh.

Security guard number one: I'm starting to regret it. -_-'

_Ichigo and Grimmjow regained their composure and they went after each other again._

Toshiro: Enough!

_He brandished his Zanpaktou and hit the stage, creating a large line of ice that cut in between Ichigo and Grimmjow._

Kyoru: He has his weapon too?

Rukia141: Yup, he's one of the ones who I thought was responsible enough to keep it. Unlike Strawberry and Kitty over here.

Ichigo: This isn't any of your business! Stay out of it!

Karin: At least he stops the fights and not start it! You idiot!

Grimmjow: This is all your fault!

_He points at Kyoru and Rukia141. Kyoru shrugs._

Kyoru: You could've remained quiet.

Rukia141: You could've said no.

Grimmjow: You two are the biggest ***beep*** I know-!

Kyoru: Don't care.

Rukia141: Well, since Ichigo ruined the interview, I guess that's all we have for now! Thanks for joining me today, Kyoru!

Kyoru: No, thank you!

Rukia141: Ah, thank you!

Kyoru: No, you're the one to thank! Thank you!

Rukia141: I have to disagree! Thank you-!

Karin: Just shut up!

* * *

><p>Jennifer spotted Rukia and Senna walking together towards the stage. She briskly approached them, the roses behind her back. Rukia saw her first, and she stared at Jennifer warily. Jennifer, on the other hand, shot them a smile.<p>

"Hey! Senna! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Jennifer called. Senna tilted her head slightly as Jennifer reached them.

"Yes, and are you-?"

"I'm Jennifer, Rukia141's sister!" She said. Rukia crossed her arms.

"Do you want something?" Rukia asked.

"Only to give Senna these gorgeous red roses." Jennifer said, showing them the dozen roses. Senna's eyes brightened as she took the roses.

"Wow! You didn't have to! Thanks!" She exclaimed.

"Don't thank me. Thank Ichigo." Jennifer said, smiling slightly. Senna looked up at her in surprise and Rukia stiffened.

"Ichigo? These are from him? I don't believe it." She laughed. Rukia didn't say anything as she stared at the roses.

"Why not? Everyone knows how determined he was to save you when you were captured. That look in his eye, it wasn't hard to miss. He wanted to do it himself, but you know how he is, he's too shy and proud. He was going to throw them away, but I convinced him I would do it. He wanted it to remain anonymous, but I decided to tell you instead; after all, you deserve to know. Just don't tell him I told you, he would be so embarrassed." Jennifer explained and she let out a small laugh.

"Why me?" Senna asked, looking at the roses.

"Why not? I mean, who else would he give roses to? You?" Jennifer asked, turning to Rukia. She averted her gaze.

"O-Of course not. Ichigo and I are…just friends…" She replied.

"You see? Just promise me you won't tell him, Senna, please." Jennifer begged. Senna smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, we'll keep it secret. Right, Rukia?" Senna asked, turning to her.

"Yeah." She said, her voice devoid of emotion. "I won't tell him a thing."

"Thanks! Well, I'm off, Rukia141 is waiting for me!" Jennifer waved at them before turning away to walk off.

Jennifer smiled to herself. "Nothing personal, Rukia. I'm just having fun."

* * *

><p>"Rangiku, guess what I found out!" Gin told Rangiku after entering her dressing room.<p>

"What Gin?" She asked, turning away from the mirror.

"Grimmjow and Jennifer are secretly dating." He announced rather proudly. Rangiku's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed.

"I don't believe you. Grimmjow? Yeah, I don't think so, Gin. I bet this is another one of your jokes." She said, shaking her head.

"I'm not lying this time! Dx I'm telling the truth! I saw him giving her roses!" He told her.

"No, definitely not." Rangiku said.

"I told you that I'm not lying-" He stopped and Rangiku looked up at him. He went placed his ear on the door and then beckoned to her. She curiously went to the door and leaned forward to listen. She heard footsteps and voices.

"Thanks for the roses, Catnip." They heard Jennifer say as they passed the door.

"Yeah, yeah. If you tell anyone I went to go get you roses, I'm going to slit your throat and toss you off a bridge." He threatened. Rangiku's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, no one is going to find out. It's going to be our secret. Besides, I put the roses to good use." She told him in a playful tone. They continued walking. Rangiku looked up at Gin in surprise.

"You see? I told you!" He grinned.

"I _have _to tell Nanao!" Rangiku exclaimed before flying out of the room, excited to share the gossip.

"And I shall tell everyone else!"

* * *

><p>"Gather everyone up in the main room of the studio and tell them to wait for me, I have an announcement to make, okay?" Rukia141 told a crewman. He nodded and went off to do what he was told. Rukia141 turned to Sammy Jo.<p>

"Okay, which is the next interview?" She asked Sammy Jo.

"Well, it was going to be this one," Sammy Jo pointed at the clip board. "But you wanted to make arrangements, right?"

"Yeah, I want to do the interview with Toshiro and Momo next. HitsuxHina54KidxLiz requested to interview them, and since everyone else is asking for it, I'm going to go ahead and do that one after the 200th review special I'm going to host. Oh, and I want you to put down Randomninja2398 to interview _that _couple." Rukia141 said.

Sammy Jo cocked an eyebrow. "That couple? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Rukia141 said.

"What about xJ11Cx?" She asked, scribbling on her clip board.

"Oh, xJ11Cx-"

"Leave xJ11Cx to me." Jennifer called, walking towards them, Grimmjow following behind.

"What?" Rukia141 asked.

"You heard me, I want xJ11Cx with me. Who does xJ11Cx want to interview?" Jennifer asked.

"Senna and Ichigo." Sammy Jo replied.

"Good, I'll host the interview with xJ11Cx." Jennifer announced. Rukia141 and Sammy Jo gave each other a look.

"Jennifer, you know how most of these people feel about you. I don't think that's a good idea." Rukia141 said. Jennifer put on a face of mock puzzlement.

"Gee, I don't remember asking. Catnip, did I ask if I cared? I really can't seem to remember." Jennifer said, turning to him.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You didn't say a damn thing."

Rukia141 suddenly turned serious. "You don't have to be sarcastic. I know what you're capable of, I don't trust you."

"Spare me the lecture. I want xJ11Cx under my wing; you can't hog the whole stage, baby sister." She smirked. Rukia141 gave a sigh before folding her arms.

"Fine, but watch yourself, Jennifer." She warned.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Jennifer asked, before brushing past them. When they were out of earshot, Grimmjow whispered to her.

"You're planning something, aren't you?"

Jennifer smirked. "However did you guess?"

Rukia141 turned to Sammy Jo. "You go on ahead, I have to go fetch someone."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few." She said, before leaving.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered in an enormous room, having been told to wait for Rukia141 and the news she was going to announce. They were all growing restless, but they weren't allowed to leave. Ichigo stared across the room at Rukia, trying to catch her eye, but she just looked away. Whenever he tried to approach her, she would shrink back, or stand by her brother's side, making it clear that she didn't want to talk to him. Ichigo was beyond confused, and he was about storm to her and demand what the hell her problem was, when Rukia141 burst into the room carrying a box.<p>

"Hey everyone! What's up! Look who's here!" She cried. They all turned to her and saw little Nelliel pop up from behind Rukia141's back.

"Hi!" She cried happily.

"Nel? What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled.

"Rukia141 invited me over! She's so nice!" She exclaimed.

"Nel, do you think you could change into your adult form, please?" Rukia141 asked as she sat down with the box on her lap.

"Ah, okay." She said. As she transformed, Rukia141 turned to address everyone in the room.

"Can all of you please sit in a circle?" She asked. Everyone looked at each other before hastily sat down, making a huge, wide circle. Nel, now in her adult form, sat down next to Rukia141.

"Here I am." She said; Rukia141 beamed at her.

"Thanks, now listen up, everyone! No one can leave without my say so, so don't waste your time!" She added when she saw a few people get up. Grimmjow scowled and sat back down. Rukia141 then opened the box and pulled out a purple, glass bottle.

"We're going to play spin the bottle." She grinned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surprise! The next chapter will be the 200<strong>__**th R**__**eview Special! RULES OF THE GAME! In your reviews, name as many couples as you can that you want to see kiss in the next chapter! This is your chance to see your favorite couple kiss, be embarrassed, and so on! Aren't I amazing! :D So hurry up! Name as many couples as you can! Also, let's say someone wants Toshiro to kiss Momo, that will be one kiss, if another reviewer asks for him to kiss Momo, that will be two kisses! Get it? :D Heck, you can even use Sammy Jo, Jennifer, and I! (Mostly Jennifer, cuz I wanna tease her!)**_

_**Jennifer: WHAT?**_

_**Sammy Jo: Dear Gawd no!**_

_**To late, I already said it! So review, review, review! :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**You guys are amazing, 40 reviews for the last chapter, SENSATIONAL (Yeah, I know big words)! Thanks for all the couples! Lol, and the couple who beat all was Ichigo and Rukia, hells to the ya! :D OMG, you will not believe what happened! Okay, so this girl messaged me and literally announced to us (mostly to Jennifer) that she officially became a Jennifer / Grimmjow fan, and asked if I could pair them up in the story! Get this, she asked Jennifer if she could write a story based on her and Grimmjow! Sammy Jo and I laughed so hard! I've never seen Jennifer so shocked in my life! This Grimmjow romance thing was pure accident, we didn't think people would actually approve of it! Lol! If Jennifer doesn't tell the girl yes, I will! That girl is AWESOME! :D Also, sorry if we don't cover ALL the couples, but we will try to do as many as possible; if some couples don't come out, it's because we have something else planned for those characters. IchiRuki dominated! And ha, ha, to you, Jennifer! XD**_

_**I don't own Sponge Bob! ( You'll see :D)**_

**_Oh! It has been split into parts because it is super long! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>200<strong>__**th**__** Review Special! Part One**_

There was a huge uproar.

"What the hell is your problem! Do you honestly think we're going to stay here and take anymore of your crap? Like hell!" Ichigo yelled at Rukia141. Everyone else murmured in agreement and some shifted awkwardly. "Listen here, you-!"

"Hold that thought." Rukia141 cut him off as she stood up. "I've invited more people over; as guests, of course." She said, as the door knocked. She proceeded to open the door, and someone swept in.

"Jushiro, my love! Where art thou!" A girl cried.

Ukitake was startled when he saw Animekisses practically twirling towards him. Before she reached him, Animekisses brushed past Jennifer and kicked her on of her legs. "Oops, sorry, Jennifer! It's not like I did it on purpose." Animekisses smirked.

Jennifer scowled as she was about to stand up when Grimmjow stopped her. "Look who else is here." He pointed at the people filing in. Nemu silently entered the room, but she was pushed roughly aside by Mayuri as he stepped inside. Grimmjow noticed that Jennifer's eyes brightened. Nnoitra followed, and her eyes brightened some more.

"Are you ***beep* **joking? _Those _are the two you like?" Grimmjow asked in disbelief.

"Who wouldn't, they are everything I like in a sadistic person; Mayuri sacrificing those in his squad to get what he wants, Nnoitra's blood lust, genius, they're ***beep* **geniuses." She told him, grinning as Nnoitra approached Orihime.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Are you being a good pet?" He flicked his tongue at her and Orihime shrank back in disgust.

"Isn't he amazing?" Jennifer breathed.

"For ***beep* **sake…" Grimmjow muttered.

"You actually brought that guy here?" Uryu asked rather angrily, glaring at Mayuri.

Rukia141 turned to them. "Not just them, I also invited-"

Holy Angel Heart jumped over Rukkia141's head and tackled a surprised Rukia. "Rukia! You are not alone! Cry on my shoulder, Rukia! Cry on my shoulder!"

"Hold it!" Rukia yelled, trying hard to push HAH off of her, but to no avail. The two of them struggled, Rukia looking frustrated, and HAH looking beyond happy. Suddenly, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci came into the room as well, with Lucas Bane right behind them.

"Hey wait, I want to ask the three of you-Rukia141!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Glad you made it, Lucas! Why don't you take a seat!" She cried happily.

"Don't mind if I do!" Lucas went and plopped himself down with Harribel who gave him a sideways glance. "What's up?" Lucas grinned.

"Is Aizen here yet?" Someone asked. Yuuki ran inside, scanning the large group that had gathered. She made a face. "Awwww, he's not here!"

"Aizen, what do you mean by Aizen?" Toshiro asked, suddenly getting up, along with others. Rukia141 raised her hands reassuringly.

"Don't worry! I sealed his powers, and took away his weapons! He won't be able to hurt anyone!" She cried.

"No way in hell! Aizen? After all he's done? If no one kicks his ass when he gets here, I sure will!" Renji yelled, Ichigo stood up as well.

"I'm with Renji!"

"If any of you ruin my special, I'm going dismember people left and right…" Rukia141 suddenly threatened. A dark aurora filled the room and they all fell silent. She suddenly brightened. "Good to see that you understand."

"I seem to be on time." A casual voice came from behind. The whole room went stock still as Aizen entered the room. Yuuki clapped her hands together and cheered.

"Yes! He's here! He's here! Yes!"

"I don't care what Rukia141 says, I think it's best if you get the hell out of here before things get nasty." Ichigo glared at him. Aizen seemed unfazed by the statement.

"Ah, Ichigo. Doing well I see." Aizen replied. Ichigo grew angry at the way Aizen was addressing him so casually. Yuuki danced to Aizen's side.

"Oh, Aizen-sama! Thank you for blessing us with your presence! I love you! Do you need anything? Do you need a chair? You shouldn't have to sit on the floor, I'll go get you a chair!" Yuuki cried, going behind Aizen and pushing him slightly towards the back of the room.

"At least _one _person is happy that Aizen is here…" Ichigo muttered as he watched Aizen sit down on a chair like some king.

"I am happy to see him here!" Rukia141 raised her hand.

"Make that two…"

Sammy Jo went to Rukia141 and whispered in her ear. "You didn't tell us that you were going to invite some readers."

"I wanted to see who would go far enough to pair themselves up with someone they liked. A surprise within a surprise, you like? :D" Rukia141 asked.

"It's okay, there are sure a lot of people." Sammy Jo said, scanning the whole room that was buzzing with conversation. Rukia141 looked back at the door and frowned. "What are you waiting for?" Sammy Jo asked.

"It's just that I was expecting someone." Rukia141 said. A crewman began to close the door when it suddenly burst open.

"Sorry! I got lost! I had to take a detour because a huge group of fan girls was blocking the hall!" The girl said. Rukia141 jumped up in joy.

"OnepieceX3! Hurray! You're here! :D" She cried.

"Rukia141! Look, I brought the sign!" OnepieceX3 yelled, holding up a sign that read, 'Go Smexy Byakuya!'

"I absolutely LOVE IT! xD!" Rukia141 shouted gleefully. Just then, a large screaming crowd of girls could be heard stampeding down the hall.

"They're here! Quick, block the door!" OnepieceX3 cried, throwing herself at the door, along with Rukia141 and a couple of crewmen.

"Now we definitely can't get out now." Tatsuki said, sitting back. Orihime looked slightly worried.

"Tatsuki, do we really _have_ to play this game?" She asked.

Tatsuki sighed. "I guess so, I mean, Rukia141 seems to love the idea. We can't get out unless we play, so…" She shrugged. Then something dawned on her. "Ugh! I have to kiss people!"

"Didn't think that all the way through, did you?" Renji rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!"

Orihime shifted her gaze at Ichigo who sat back down, looking frustrated. They're going to have to kiss people. That means that there's a possibility she would be able to kiss Ichigo. The thought made her cheeks burn, and she looked away. Her eyes landed on Ulquiorra, and he caught her gaze. There would also be a chance of kissing him too. She blushed some more before looking down at the floor.

The pounding on the door stopped, and that's when a girl shouted through the door. "Fine! If you don't hand Gin over, we'll camp outside until he comes out!"

Everyone turned to stare at Gin, Rangiku glared at him slightly. Gin raised his hands. "I knew not of this!"

"We can't do much about them now, we're stuck here." Grimmjow said. A lot of them groaned.

"Great, since everyone is all happy, let's sit around, hold hands, and sing _Kumbaya_." Jennifer called out sarcastically.

"Oh! Yes! Let me lead!" Rukia141 cried, pulling OnepieceX3 down to sit beside her. Rukia141 then whipped out an acoustic guitar out of nowhere and began to play. _"Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song!"_

"What…the…hell…?" Ichigo said.

"_Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song-!"_

"That is _NOT Kumbaya_…-_-'" Jennifer said.

"_OH YEAH!" _She smashes the guitar.

"You didn't even sing all of it!" OnepieceX3 laughed.

"Oops! Guess not! :D"

"Hurry up and get this over with!" Several people yelled at once.

"Alright! Ahem. For those who don't know this is first and foremost, a kissing game." She explained to them.

"_A what!"_

"_Kissing!"_

"_What kind of game is this!"_

"_Ridiculous!"_

"_MY EYES!"_

They stopped at the last part. Rukia141 took out her phone. "Sorry, I forgot to put my cell on silent, okay! Yes, the bottle is spun, like so." She said, spinning the bottle. It went around and around until it began to slow down. "So, whoever the mouth of the bottle lands on, has to kiss the next person the bottle lands on!"

The mouth of the bottle stopped and pointed at Tatsuki.

"Of all the rotten luck!" She cried angrily.

"Wait a second," Rukia said as she stared at the bottle. "What happens if it lands on another girl?" The room went silent.

"Er…the same rules apply." Rukia141 shrugged.

There was another large uproar, mostly from the females. Most guys on the other hand…

"Oh, well, I wouldn't mind _that _much." Urahara chimed, closing his fan.

"I agree with him, I think we should all be good sports!" Gin said loudly.

"What Gin said! :D So guys, don't be shy if you have to kiss another guy!" Rukia141 exclaimed.

"I object!" Gin suddenly cried out.

"What ever happened to being a good sport?" Yoruichi smirked.

"Well, it's different with you because you're-" Grimmjow was met by several glares.

"Because we're what?" Jennifer asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you're _female_." He finished.

"What a load of bull! So it's only okay when girls kiss each other, but it's a whole other story when guys kiss each other?" Tatsuki yelled at him.

"Women are meant to entertain, nothing more." Nnoitra said. Nel shot him a hateful glare.

"You talk as if you've never been beaten by a woman before, huh, that's funny, if I do recall, I surpassed you on several occasions." She told him. Nnoitra was not at all amused.

"Don't ***beep*** push my buttons." He threatened.

"She spun the bottle again!" Animekisses cried from next to Jushiro. Again there was silence as they watched the bottle slow down. Slowly, ever so slowly, the mouth of the bottle passed Renji and stopped at Ichigo.

"Ugh! No way in hell!" Tatsuki and Ichigo both sprung up from the floor.

"You can't argue, you have to kiss!" Rukia141 called. OnepieceX3 giggled. Orihime stared up at the pair, eyes wide. Jennifer laughed and pointed at Ichigo.

"Look at his face!" Yes, his face was indeed red.

"What are you getting so worked up about? Just kiss her, you've kissed other girls before I'm sure." Renji said, rather irritably.

"No! I bet this is going to be his first kiss!" Rukia141 laughed.

"H-Hey! Shut up!" Ichigo yelled at her, going redder.

"I'm not surprised, for someone who's survived near death experiences, he's so innocent. The look on his face when he first saw me naked!" Yoruichi exclaimed. Ichigo caught Rukia's surprised expression and he buried his face in his hand with a groan.

"You saw Yoruichi naked? You lucky bastard!" Urahara exclaimed. Even Byakuya cocked an eyebrow at the news.

"Hey, bozo! I'm not too hyped up about this either, but I very much want to stop being the center of attention so let's hurry up and get this over with!" Tatsuki yelled, catching Ichigo's attention. She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him forward, and pressed her lips against his before he could even stop to think. There was an immediate silence, which was finally broken when Tatsuki pulled away and shoved Ichigo backwards, sending him sprawling. She wiped her mouth, obviously disgusted.

"There, so you won't say I was shy or something, because I'm not!" She was furious, but she sat back down and glared at Ichigo, as if it was his entire fault.

"That was so cool! Hurry up with the next one!" OnepieceX3 shouted with excitement. Ichigo sat up and saw that Renji was howling with laughter, soon joined by others.

"The look on your face! You had absolutely no idea what you were doing!" He laughed. Even Rukia ducked her head in order to hide her smile.

"Just wait until you have to do the kissing! So shut your trap or I'll do it for you!" Ichigo yelled.

"It's going to stop on Ichigo again!" HAH yelled.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked down at saw the bottle moving towards him, ever so slowly. "Fat chance!" He jumped out of the way as the bottle stopped on Starrk.

"Damn, I'm telling you now, I'm not getting up." He called out lazily. Rukia141 grinned as she spun the bottle again. The purple bottle spun, trying to pick out its next victim. After spotting the next target, the bottle gradually declined in speed. The mouth pointed at Harribel.

"Freaking lucky!" Lucas yelled.

"Wait, how am I going to kiss her with her face like that? Take a good look…" He trailed off as the piece of her hollow mask began to dissipate off her face. That caught Aizen's attention.

"How did you manage that?" Aizen asked.

"She didn't do it, I did." Rukia141 said rather smugly. Harribel touched her mouth. Urahara watched Harribel from behind his fan.

"That gives me a brilliant idea." He said to himself.

"What are you planning this time?" Yoruichi asked.

"You'll see in due time." He chuckled.

"Whoa! That is so awesome! Can you leave it off?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, until the game is over. :D" Rukia141 said. "Come on, Harribel, Starrk!" Neither of them moved. Starrk turned his head toward Harribel.

"I told you, I'm not getting up." He told her. Harribel stood up and made her way toward Starrk.

"O.o She's actually going to do it!" Yuuki cried, as she stood behind Aizen's chair.

"It's not like she has much of a choice." Apacci said rather fiercely.

Starrk sighed as he leaned forward to meet Harribel's lips with his own. Confetti was thrown and the two of them broke apart as everyone turned to Rukia141 as she and OnepieceX3 tossed more and more confetti.

"Love makes the world go round!" OnepieceX3 shouted happily.

"I couldn't agree more! Want to spin the next one?" She asked. OnepieceX3 beamed.

"Yes! Here goes!" She spun the bottle and she watched it with excitement. The mouth slowed down and pointed at Sammy Jo. She looked startled.

"W-Wait, me? Er…No, spin it again!" She cried.

"That's not how it works, Sammy Jo! Quick, OnepieceX3, I want to see who she has to kiss!" Rukia141 cried. Karin watched the bottle lazily, but she became more and more uneasy as it began to slow down, and spinning towards her. Quickly, she took hold of Toshiro, surprising him, and pulled him towards her. She then pushed him in front of her just as the bottle stopped. Karin sighed with relief.

"What did you do that for!" Toshiro yelled angrily, sitting up.

"It was either you or me, and I'm not going there." Karin said. Toshiro scowled as he glared at a relaxed Karin. Sammy Jo turned to Rukia141 in horror.

"_Please_ reconsider! I don't want to kiss Hitsugaya!" She whined.

"Are you kidding? You should be crying for joy!" OnepieceX3 cried. "I'm _so_ jealous!"

"Get with the kissie-kissie!" Rukia141 chimed. Toshiro stood up angrily.

"This is by far, the most humiliating moment of my life." He sighed as Sammy Jo stood up shakily.

"What do you know, big boy here is going to get his first kiss." Karin teased. Momo held back a laugh as Toshiro blushed.

"This isn't funny! Shut up!" He turned back to Sammy Jo who shifted awkwardly.

"Don't take it too personally, but I really don't like you all that much, so this is going to be super weird for me." She told him.

Toshiro glared at her.

"You're a great guy and all, I admire you fighting abilities." She continued.

Toshiro still glared at her.

"I'm just going to go ahead and do this." Sammy Jo said, mostly to herself.

He still glared at her.

"Just hurry it up." He finally sighed. Sammy Jo nodded and she stepped forward just as he did. Sammy Jo leaned in and quickly pecked him on the lips before whirling around and sitting down.

"Hey! That was too quick!" HAH called out.

"A kiss is a kiss." Sammy Jo argued, crossing her arms and turning away, her face flushing.

"I bet it will be longer with the guy she likes." OnepieceX3 teased. Sammy Jo snapped her head towards her.

"What are you talking about?" She didn't miss the look that passed between Rukia141 and OnepieceX3. "You told!"

"Don't worry! We won't say the name!" Rukia141 reassured her. "Who's next?" She spun the bottle.

Ichigo's eyes flickered toward Rukia and he vaguely wondered if it would be just as weird to kiss her. The thought that he should have immediately shot down, grew into a nagging curiosity that wouldn't leave him alone. He was pulled away from his thoughts as the bottle landed on Rukia141's sister, Jennifer.

"Oh ***beep***…" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Awwww! Jennifer! I wonder who you will kiss!" Rukia141 smirked.

"Yeah, Jennifer, I want to know too." Animekisses smiled mockingly. Jennifer knew she wasn't going to let her live it down.

"Round and round the bottle goes, where it will stop, nobody knows!" OnepieceX3 and Rukia141 sang together.

"Great, a mini-Rukia141..." Hisagi sighed as he scratched his head.

"Let her have some fun, I can't wait for it to be my turn. I'm going to do a lot of teasing." Rangiku winked. Hisagi rolled his eyes.

"I feel sorry for the guy who has to kiss you-"

"Grimmjow!" Rukia141 shouted. Jennifer and Grimmjow froze in their spots.

"Well, that should be easy." Gin called out, playfully.

"Yeah, as easy as breathing." Rangiku said. Nanao glanced at Rangiku warningly.

"Don't push it, Rangiku. You don't want to start something you aren't quite sure of." She told her.

"What the hell are you three talking about? And there's no ***beep*** way I'm going to kiss her!" Grimmjow yelled furiously.

"Same here, I don't care what people want, I'm not going to kiss his ugly ass face!" Jennifer shouted at her sister. Rukia141 pouted.

"You have to! Sammy Jo kissed someone!" Don't be like that, Jennifer!" Rukia141 whined.

"Deal with it! We're not doing it!" Jennifer shot back.

"Damn straight we aren't, ***beep* **all of this! ***beep* **you!" Grimmjow yelled, looking at everyone sitting in a circle. He wasn't going to back down. He'll show everyone that no one will be able to force him to kiss _anyone_. He crossed his arms against his chest, looking smug, because he knew he won this battle.

"Forget about him, he's nothing but a scared little cat, looking for a tree to scamper on. Leave it to Grimmjow to back down from meaningless kiss with a _girl_." Ichigo said loudly, baiting him. Grimmjow gave Ichigo a vicious glare.

"What the ***beep* **did you say?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I said you're too scared; just give me the word, I'll say it a little slower for you." Ichigo replied, smirking.

"I'm not ***beep* **scared of anything! Especially of this!" He suddenly turned to face Jennifer and grabbed her roughly by the arm. "C'mere."

Of course she struggled. "Let go of me! I'm not going to kiss you! Don't let them taunt you, you idiot! They're doing it on purpose!" Grimmjow loosened his grip on her, but that's when Nnoitra decided to step in.

"Leave it to Grimmjow to fold to a woman." He chuckled. Grimmjow's grip tightened again, so Jennifer tried to push him away. She might as well have pushed against a wall. Everyone watched in mild amusement as Grimmjow fought against Jennifer.

"Hold still!" He growled. She placed her hand on his face and tried to shove his face away.

"No! Let me go!" She shouted.

"You're ***beep* **pissing me off!" He yelled. He grabbed a fistful of her hair with one hand, and grabbed her neck with the other. He forced her head back and crushed his lips fiercely against hers. Rukia141 hid her face behind her hands.

"I don't know why, but this is embarrassing me! xD" She giggled, turning away. Jennifer thrashed against his hold. She dug her nails into his face, but nothing worked. The more she tried to push away, the tighter he crushed her against him. After several seconds he let her go and pushed her aside as he stood up.

"There! I ***beep* **kissed her! So take all of your ***beep*** and shove it up your ass!" He yelled at Ichigo, and pointed at Nnoitra. "Same goes for you, you ***beep* **bastard!" He heard someone run up from behind him, and he turned in time to see Jennifer smash her fist into his face. It hurt her more than it did him, because she cradled her hand to her chest.

"You, ***beep***! Come at me like that again, and I'll ***beep* **cut off your bal-!"

"Spin the bottle, HAH!" Rukia141 cut her sister off as she slid the bottle to HAH!

"Yes! Here goes!" HAH spun the bottle and crossed her fingers. "I'm hoping for you and Ichigo!" She told Rukia.

"Wait, what!" Rukia cried in shock.

The bottle stopped on Ichigo. Rukia paled as HAH spun it again. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and he locked eyes with her. She felt a blush creep up to her face as the bottle slowed down. Suddenly, there were loud shouts coming from outside, and the door opened with a loud bang. Senna ran inside and slammed the door shut, just as the fan girls were about to rush in.

"Sorry I'm late!" She breathed, clearly out of breath. She stepped in front of Rukia in order to cross the circle, just as the bottle stopped, mouth pointing at her.

"No! Rukia141, you know very well it was going to land on Rukia!" HAH cried. Rukia141 herself groaned.

"I know, but rules are rules, HAH. Ichigo has to kiss Senna, the bottle landed on her." She sighed. HAH looked at Senna with complete annoyance.

"Wait, I have to kiss Ichigo? You're playing spin the bottle? All of you?" She asked, looking at everyone. Everyone muttered and nodded. Ichigo felt like he was being cursed. Rukia looked away. Just great, just when Ichigo thought he was starting to get through to her.

"Just hurry up and kiss." HAH huffed irritably.

Ichigo reluctantly stood up and Senna blinked several times before breaking into a small smile. "Well what do you know, Ichigo Kurosaki about to sweep me off my feet with a magical kiss." A couple of people chuckled.

Orihime didn't really like what she was about to witness. Tatsuki was one thing, Orihime knew Tatsuki would never look at Ichigo that way, but Senna; she was different. Senna meant something to him, or at one point she did. Ichigo hesitated as he approached her. Orihime caught the fleeting look he shot at Rukia, but she wasn't even looking at him.

Sighing with defeat, Ichigo bent down. Senna suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to meet his lips, catching him by surprise; why was everyone catching him by surprise?

Rukia141 was nudged by OnepieceX3. She looked at her and OnepieceX3 nodded towards Rukia. Rukia's eyes glossed over, and Rukia141 knew that if Rukia felt like she was, at any point, weak, she would get really angry-oh, there she went. Rukia glared at the pair in annoyance, reaching a high level of irritability, until the resentment was clearly evident on her face.

"We have to do something." OnepieceX3 said, going for the bottle and spinning it. "Come on, come on, come on."

Rukia141 caught HAH's eye and made a cutting motion. HAH nodded as she quickly stood up. "Oh, it seems like I forgot something!" She made her way toward the middle of the circle where Senna and Ichigo were still lip locked. "Whoops!" HAH cried, tripping on nothing and falling forward, pushing Ichigo. The kiss broke and Ichigo stumbled forward, just as the bottle stopped on Rukia. Rukia141 flew forward and weakly spun the bottle, making it spin a few turns before it slowly reached a stop. However, at the last second, Senna pushed Ichigo back in order to keep him from falling on her, and Ichigo fell back. Instead of the bottle pointing at Ichigo like it was originally supposed to, it stopped on Renji.

Rukia141 slapped her forehead.

"You guys are seriously trying too hard…" Animekisses sighed as she shook her head.

"Trying hard on what?" Ukitake innocently asked.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it!" Animekisses lightly said.

OnepieceX3 threw her hands up in the air. "What do we have to do!"

"Heeeeeeyyyyy!" Rangiku suddenly said really loudly. "Renji has to kiss Rukia!"

"What?" Both Renji and Ichigo cried.

"That is out of the question." Byakuya finally spoke. Rukia looked around in slight panic.

"H-Hey, wait a minute, she can't kiss him!" Ichigo cried. They all stared up at him. He looked around rather embarrassed. "I mean, you can't force her to do it!"

"Yeah!" Renji said, getting up himself. He was turning redder by the second. "I can't kiss her! She's…she is…"

"Ah…it's…" Ichigo tried to find the right words to say.

"It's _Rukia_…" Both of them finally said.

Rukia crossed her arms and gave the two of them a hard look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"You…you're like…damn it! You're like your brother!" Ichigo finally blurted out. That's when everyone was beyond confused.

"What?" Rukia asked in disbelief. Even Renji was giving Ichigo a stupid look.

"You know! You may not act high and mighty, but you're still _up there_. You give off this vibe that tells people that they're not good enough for you." He told her. Rukia looked exasperated.

"What the hell does that have to do with my kissing Renji!" She yelled.

"I don't even know what I'm saying!" Ichigo shouted.

"I know what Ichigo means. He's basically saying that you're like a princess that needs saving." Rukia141 said.

"That's not what I meant at all…-_- just stop…" Ichigo sighed.

"He means that it's weird for him to see you involved with a guy, because you seem too good for that. Like Byakuya, but slightly more feminine." Animekisses said.

"Interesting analogy." Ukitake chuckled, as Byakuya slightly frowned.

"Look at Ichigo and his bleeding heart! Look, stop wasting our ***beep* **time and sit down." Grimmjow growled at Ichigo.

"This has nothing to do with you, butt out!" Ichigo shot at him.

"So confusing! Just kiss Renji and let's move on!" Rangiku cried. Everyone murmured in agreement.

Renji cast a wary glance at his captain. Byakuya decided it was time to watch, since he was looking at Renji rather intently, his hand already clasping the hilt of his Zanpaktou. Renji took a deep breath. "I'm going to kiss my captain's sister, I better watch where I put my hands if I want to keep them. Look at her eyes, don't let your eyes roam, don't let our eyes roam, Renji." He berated himself quietly.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Rukia huffed in annoyance.

"Right. Okay. I can do this! I-I… I can't feel my legs…" He finally said.

"Are you okay, you've suddenly pale." Rukia asked. Renji remembered the thousand Sakura petals cutting him left and right; he recalled that they seriously hurt like a mother-

"Renji! Just kiss her and sit your ass down!" Jennifer yelled, aggravated. Renji firmly crossed his arms and leaned forward, trying hard to put as much space in between them as possible. Rukia tip-toed to reach him, and kissed him gently.

Orihime felt Tatsuki tense up next to her. "Is something wrong?" Orihime asked.

"Huh? Oh no, everything is just fine…" She replied, rather tersely.

OnepieceX3 leaned towards Rukia141. "Can't you do something, pull some strings?"

Rukia141 shook her head. "No, the bottle does the talking, er…deciding. We just have to leave it to chance." She said.

"I know what we can do! Have me kiss Harribel!" Lucas cried.

"Er…that's not going to solve anything." Sammy Jo said.

Lucas shrugged. "It was worth a try."

Rukia pulled away, and she saw that Ichigo looked rather uncomfortable. "There, that wasn't so bad." She finally said. Renji was paying attention, he ran his hands over his chest and saw that he was still in one piece. He sighed with relief and saw that Byakuya released his hold on his Zanpaktou.

Rukia gave Ichigo a cold glance before sitting back down, acting as if the kiss was like a hollow that needed to be taken care of. For some reason, Ichigo felt irritated at her for letting them easily pressure her into kissing Renji. Okay, they didn't pressure her all that much, but it bothered the hell out of him that she didn't even try to fight it.

"Here, give me the damn bottle." Jennifer took the bottle and spun it. \

"This is getting to be more and more dramatic." Momo whispered to Karin who was getting bored again.

"I knew I should have skipped. It won't be long until I have to kiss some weirdo or other." She said.

"I wouldn't mind kissing someone I really don't expect; the thrill would be fun." Momo replied.

"Yeah, true, just as long as they don't do any tongue." Karin said.

"It will be weird to have someone's tongue down your throat-"

"Stop talking about that!" Toshiro finally scolded them. He had been silently sitting in between them and the sudden conversation of tongues in mouths had him feeling _very _uncomfortable.

"Nel with…" Jennifer spun the bottle again and everyone watched as the bottle decided to stop, mouth gaping at Nnoitra.

"That really sucks! :D" Rukia141 cried.

"I seriously don't know if you're being serious or not…" Sammy Jo said, studying Ruia141's face.

"No." Nel vehemently said, glaring at Nnoitra.

"Rules are rules." Nnoitra sneered, his tongue slid out of his mouth. At this, Karin and Momo gave each other a look and stifled a laugh. Toshiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not going to kiss you." Nel said.

"I don't want you to kiss him either, but you have to." Rukia141 said, shrugging. Grimacing, Nel reluctantly inched closer to Nnoitra and pressed her lips to his.

"Eyuuuuuu!" Both Gin and Urahara cried out. Aizen seemed mildly amused, and Yuuki laughed out loud.

"Poor Nel." Orihime said.

Then something happened. Apparently Nnoitra tried to be sneaky, because the next thing everyone knew, Nel was biting down on his tongue, hard. Nnoitra hissed angrily as he raised his fist to strike her, but Ichigo grabbed his arm, along with Renji, and Hisagi.

"e.e Nel! Let his tongue go!" Sammy Jo cried.

OnepieceX3 raised her fist. "Woohoo! Go Nel!"

"Hurray! :D" Rukia141 cheered.

"Don't just sit there! Help me!" Sammy Jo cried. OnepieceX3 and Rukia141 jumped up and grabbed Nel and tried to pull her away, but she had her teeth clamp even more tightly on Nnoitra's tongue. As the people on both sides tugged, everyone else stood up to stretch their limbs.

"Since this will take a few minutes, break time! You can't leave the room though!" Rukia141 called over her shoulder, and she pulled again.

"We are far from done." Jennifer sighed annoyingly. Grimmjow stood up, and as he did so, Jennifer kicked his shin.

"Arg, you ***beep***!" He snarled.

"I'm still pissed!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Part One<strong>_

_**Taa-Daa! There's still a LONG way to go! Lol! This was sort of like the intro in a way, but the next chapter will have a lot more couples, okay! You still have a chance to give your ideas! I hope you liked it, please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here it is guys! The next part of the 200**__**th**__** Review Special! Thanks for all of the reviews! So, here goes! I love you all! :D You guys brighten my day! Again, if some characters don't show up, that only means that we have something else planned for them; something bigger! :D Bleached Pikachu, patience is a virtue!**_

_**To Lucas: Of course you don't sound that desperate, but I like to tease people! Lol! Teasing is fun! :D**_

_**I don't own Charlie the Unicorn. (You shall see again! :D)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>200<strong>__**th**__** Review Special Part 2**_

"There goes that freaky guy you like, why don't you go kiss him?" Grimmjow nodded to Mayuri. Jennifer elbowed Grimmjow in the gut angrily.

"I said I like the guy for his sadistic ways, I'm not in love with him. I don't love anyone." She told him. That's when Rukia141 popped up from behind her.

"She's a total liar! There's one guy she seriously goes all goo-goo for! She doesn't express it as much as I do with Byakuya, but the look in her eyes when she spots Zero from _Vamp_-!" Jennifer shoved her hand in Rukia141's face and covered her mouth.

"I'm going to tear your tongue out if you don't be quiet! You annoying little brat!" She shouted at her. Rukia141 pulled away.

"Don't worry, Jennifer! I think Zero is sexy too! I totally understand what you mean about his eyes! They're so deep, and it brands my soul with love that sends my heart fluttering-!"

"I think you're describing Byakuya, not Zero…-_-" Jennifer interrupted.

"Whoops, guess I am! :D Sorry, got a little side-tracked! Yeah, Zero is cool." Rukia141 replied. "I still don't know why you like a good guy, Jennifer."

"He's an _anti-hero! _And I still don't know why you're still here, leave!" She shouted. Rukia141 laughed as she hopped off. She whirled around and poked Grimmjow with her finger. "And you! Not a word about this to anybody!"

He scoffed. "Petty gossip isn't my thing, a load of bull, that's what it is. Who is this guy anyway? Another weird ass ***beep* **like the other two?"

"No, he's different; he captures my attention and-why the hell am I talking to you about this?" She suddenly asked before storming off. Grimmjow watched her leave before going to stretch out on the floor.

"OnepieceX3! The pizza is here, but we have to dive into the sea of fan girls to get it! Are you ready? We'll take my golf cart." Rukia141 asked, getting a crowbar. OnepieceX3 nodded as she put on a helmet and brandished a bat.

"Ready! Lead the way!" She exclaimed. The crewmen opened the door and the two girls rushed out quickly. They slammed the door shut and only hoped that they would make it back alive.

Ichigo spotted Rukia talking with Orihime not far off. Orihime was waving her hands in the air, and Rukia laughed at whatever it was that she was saying. This was his chance, he was going to corner Rukia and ask her about the stinking attitude she's been having lately. He dodged several people, ducked under arms, pushed aside a couple of Espadas, and commando crawled in between legs, until he finally reached her.

"Ichigo?" Orihime asked, looking down at him. Ichigo stood up hastily.

"Hey, ah, Orihime, I have to talk to Rukia for a sec." He told her. Orihime began to back away.

"Oh! Okay, that's fine! I'll just get out of your way then-!"

"You don't have to go, Orihime, I'm pretty sure what ever Ichigo has to say, he can say it with you here." Rukia said rather firmly. _This _is why he gets pissed off.

"You want it that way? Fine." Ichigo replied irritably. "What's your problem, all day you've been acting like a…"

"A what, a what exactly, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, rather fiercely.

"You know exactly what I mean! Look, I know I can be an asshole at times, but if I did something that really ticked you off, it would help a lot if you would just tell me. If you don't want to tell me, then I'm sorry for whatever I did. Okay?" He told her. Anger flashed across Rukia's eyes.

"This isn't something you can easily fix with an apology, Ichigo." She told him.

"Then what's the big deal?" He asked.

"You are so-!" She stopped and looked utterly frustrated. "You really can't see it, can you?" She whispered to him.

"What are you talking about-hey!" He called, but Rukia had already disappeared in the throng of people. He turned to Orihime in exasperation. "Do you know what all of that was about?"

Orihime gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry this is all happening to you, Ichigo." She waved at him before disappearing too.

"Girls…" He sighed to himself.

A few minutes later, OnepieceX3 burst through the door, holding several boxes of pizza. "Hurry!" She cried from over her shoulder.

"Quick, you four, inside!" Rukia141 shouted. Everyone turned in time two see Rukia141 shove both Imou, Kazza-Spexy, Flying Lion, and Texika inside before shutting the door. The pounding continued before it stopped. She slid down the door and wiped her forehead.

"I nearly suffocated out there!" Imou cried as she stood up, brushing herself off. Kazza-Spexy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but I'm glad Rukia141 spotted us on time. Hurray! Thank you for having us here!" She cried. Rukia141 beamed.

"Yeah, it's great to be here again!" Flying Lion exclaimed.

Texika spotted Starrk and rushed toward him, flinging her arms around him. He stumbled back. "Thank you, Rukia! I absolutely love you, Starrk! Best day of my life!" She cried happily. Starrk just stood there, contemplating on what to do on the current situation.

"No problem! Okay, guys! We got pizza, grab your plates, serve yourselves, and gather back in a circle, the game must continue!" She announced. There was as shuffling of feet as people made their way to the boxes.

"What's this again?" Ukitake asked, peeking into a box.

"Pizza! It's super good, try it! There's different toppings, but since you've never had it before, try the cheese pizza." Animekisses said, placing a slice on his plate. Ukitake stared at it. "Now, come on, let's go sit down!" She took his hand and led him away.

Ulquiorra stared at the many boxes before turning to leave when Orihime suddenly bumped into him. "Oh! Sorry! I was too busy thinking about something that I wasn't paying much attention. Heh, heh, silly me!" She said, racking her forehead with her knuckles. Ulquiorra just went around her.

"You're not going to eat?" She asked him.

"No." He replied.

"You have to eat something, it's not good for you!" She exclaimed.

"Woman, my health doesn't concern you." He told her, and went to go join the circle. Orihime stared at his back before turning back to the boxes of pizza.

"Weird guy, you know him?" Tatsuki said appearing from behind and reaching for a slice.

"Huh, oh, yup! He's a little quiet, but he's okay, I think…oh darn! There's no chocolate syrup and mayonnaise to put on my pizza!" She pouted. Tatsuki stopped mid-bite.

"Chocolate syrup? Are you trying to make me loose my appetite?"

Rukia141 clapped her hands together as everyone settled down. "Alright, everyone! Let's pick off where we left off!"

"Where Nel was biting the hell out of Nnoitra?" Grimmjow grinned. Nnoitra glowered at Grimmjow.

"Asking for a death wish, I see?" He asked in a low voice.

"Oh! Can I spin the bottle?" Imou asked.

"Of course! Here you go!" Rukia141 slid the bottle across the circle. Imou spun the bottle and everyone, while munching on pizza :D, watched as it slowed down. Everyone leaned forward slightly, until the bottle finally stopped, pointing at Orihime. She blinked in surprise at it.

"M-Me…?" She whispered. The bottle was already spinning again, and after a few seconds, the bottle stopped on Aizen. Yuuki choked on her pizza. "Eeep! No!" Orihime cried.

"Ohhhhh snap! O.o" Rukia141 said.

"What an interesting turn of events." Aizen smirked.

"I demand a re-spin!" Yuuki cried, her pizza forgotten.

"Can't, Orihime has to kiss Aizen. Those are the rules." Rukia141 said.

"Screw the rules!" Ichigo yelled.

"I have money! :D" Rukia141 suddenly shouted.

"What?"

"Sorry, Ichigo, you set that one up perfectly xD." She said.

Ignoring her, Ichigo turned to Orihime. "You don't have to kiss the bastard, Orihime, just refuse." He told her.

"Yeah, because that worked out _so_ much better the first time." Tatsuki rolled her eyes. Ichigo scowled at her.

"No one asked for your opinion!"

"Let's quickly finish this." Aizen said in a bored way.

"No! Don't stain your lips, Aizen-sama! Don't!" Yuuki cried in despair.

"Don't fret, it is, after all, a game." He replied, holding his hand up to silence her.

"I don't care what you do, you're are still amazing! XD" Yuuki cried. Orihime gave Rukia141 a pleading look.

"Don't give me that look! Dx I'm sorry, Orihime! You have to!" Rukia141 cried. Orihime stood up, trembling. Yuuki glared at her as she approached Aizen. He didn't get up, instead he leaned back in his chair and watched as Orihime forced herself to reach him. When she was close enough, he reached out and cupped one side of her face with his hand, and pulled her face down to him. Before she could react, Aizen touched her lips softly with his own before pulling her away just as quickly.

"You may go now." He dismissed her, leaning back in his chair.

"Move." Yuuki scowled at her. Imou spun the bottle again.

Blushing with embarrassment, Orihime quickly turned and briskly walked across the circle to her spot. That's when Rukia spotted the danger, and tried to call out to her friend. "Orihime! Wait-!"

But it was too late.

Orihime stepped in front of the bottle just as it stopped. She squealed in horror as she stared down at the bottle.

"Again? Well what do you know!" Rukia141 laughed. Grinning, Imou spun the bottle again, and Orihime watched as the purple, glass bottle slowed to a stop. Ulquiorra's eyes shifted down to stare at the bottle as it pointed at him.

Orihime's legs gave out.

"Orihime!" Ichigo cried, as he, Ishida, and Rukia rushed over. Orihime looked slightly dazed.

"Slap her around a few times," Jennifer grinned. "I'll help."

"No." Sammy Jo called out to her.

"YES! Orihime and Ulquiorra! That is so AWESOME! :D" Rukia141 cried, throwing her fists in the air.

"I agree!" OnepieceX3 shouted, also throwing her fists in the air.

"I seriously don't believe that Orihime and Ulquiorra make a good couple." Jennifer told them, shrugging.

"Shun the none believer!" Rukia141 shouted, pointing at her sister.

"Shuuuuun!" OnepieceX3 cried.

"Shuuuuuuuuuun!" Rukia141 yelled.

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunah!" OnepieceX3 shouted.

"Seriously…? -_-" Tatsuki sighed.

"Orihime, are you okay?" Ishida asked, helping her up.

"Do you need to lie down?" Rukia asked, but Orihime shook her head and smiled up at them.

"N-No, I'm fine. I was just overwhelmed, that's all." She told them reassuringly. Ichigo looked up at Rukia141.

"Hey, seriously, don't make her do this, you what happened." He told her. Rukia141 shook her head at them.

"No, she has to kiss Ulquiorra, those are the rules." She told them.

"She just freaking kissed Aizen, you want her to kiss Ulquiorra too! Don't you ever think about-!" Ichigo began but Orihime held her hand up.

"It's okay, I'll do it…"

"Orihime, if you're not comfortable with this, don't do it." Ishida said. Orihime moved away from them.

"I don't need you to worry about me all of the time." She told them. "I can take care of myself, too."

"Seems like little Orihime is finally blossoming into a beautiful woman that can fend for herself in this cold, cruel world." Urahara said, fanning himself and grinning.

"Do you always have to joke around about serious things?" Ichigo shot at him. Orihime silently approached Ulquiorra, who looked up at her, blankly. She gave a let out a shaky breath and she clenched her hands into fists. A look of slight determination crossed her features, but that didn't help with the nervousness eating up her insides. When she kissed Aizen, he was the one who made the move, and now, she was going to have to. He didn't get up from the floor, arms still crossed over his chest.

"Orihime-" Ichigo took a step to stop her, but Rukia reached out and grabbed him from the back of his shirt and pulled him back towards her.

"Leave her, I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Her breath tickled his arm, and he realized that she was a little _too _close for comfort. Why the hell was this bothering him now?

Orihime knelt down beside Ulquiorra and studied his face. He looked sideways at her, his eyes devoid of emotion, nothing that will give her a hint on how to approach with a kiss. Rukia141 giggled as she watched. "For some reason, all of this is making me feel giddy!"

"Ha, yeah! Just wait until you have to kiss Byakuya! :D" OnepieceX3 cried.

"Er…I'm kind of hoping it won't come to that…" Rukia141 said rather nervously.

It was unnerving the way he stared at Orihime. His eyes were burning right through her, making her want to run away. No, she couldn't back out now. "Don't…" She said, reaching out, her fingers brushed his cheek, moving slightly upward. "Don't look…" She closed his eyes with her fingertips, and leaned forward.

"This is _way _too intense." Renji sighed, sitting back on his elbows.

"Tell me about it." Tatsuki muttered.

Orihime gently pressed her lips to his, and for some reason, she found herself deepening the kiss by slowly burying her fingers in hair and pulling him closer.

"Three whoops for Orihime!" Flying Lion called.

"Whoop!" OnepieceX3 cried.

"Whoop!" Flying Lion yelled out loud.

"Whoop to the extreme! :D" Rukia141 shouted with glee.

The room was quiet after that; Orihime pulled away. Whatever remained of her confidence was washed away when he stared at her with his emerald colored eyes; she turned away from him, flushing furiously.

"What a total sap!" Jennifer finally cried.

"Jennifer! Don't shatter a life defining moment! Rude! Dx" Rukia141 shouted at her sister who only rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to Jennifer to ruin _everything_." Animekisses said. Jennifer glared at her.

"You better watch your back, I don't play fair." She threatened.

"Will you guys get out of the middle of the circle! It's time to spin the bottle again!" Kazza-Spexy shouted at the small group. She took the bottle and spun it. Everyone immediately cleared the way. The spun and spun until it stopped on Karin.

"Awwww damn…" She groaned. Ichigo, who had just sat down, jumped up and made his way to the cursed bottle in order to smash it. He raised his foot angrily, but at that moment HAH sprang up from her spot.

"No, Ichigo!" She cried, pushing him. Instead of breaking it, he kicked it, sending it spinning. It stopped on Toshiro.

"Huh?" Karin cried in shock. Toshiro literally face palmed.

"Happy day! Happy people!" Rukia141 cried.

"Another kiss for the captain? This game just gets better and better!" Rangiku laughed.

"By the end of this game, he shall be a man!" Gin teased, grinning widely. Toshiro glared him.

"What would you know of the becoming of a-"

"You touch my sister, and you're dead!" Ichigo threatened Toshiro, cutting him off. Toshiro glared at Ichigo.

"Make it quick if it's too embarrassing." Momo laughed softly at the flushing pair.

"I'm not going to kiss him." Karin stated firmly.

"Damn straight you're not!" Ichigo yelled.

"In case you've failed to realize, refusing has become futile." Hisagi said. "You'll have to kiss eventually."

"Hisagi is so right! You deserve a kiss by me!" HAH called out.

"No thanks…" He sighed.

"Karin and Toshiro, sitting in a tree!" Texika sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kazza-Spexy sang as well.

"Cut it out!" Karin yelled.

"Karin, it seems we don't have much choice." Toshiro sighed in frustration. Karin turned to him and gave him a glare.

"Easy for you to say, I've never kissed anyone before!" She cried.

"Neither have I!" He argued right back.

"Yes you have, you've kissed Sammy Jo!" She yelled, pointing at Sammy Jo.

"Which I didn't quite like!" Sammy Jo called to the both of them, but they weren't listening.

"Am I the only mature one here? The faster we get this over with, the better." He told her.

"My, my, eager are we?" Gin piped in. Toshiro angrily grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto and Rangiku immediately waved her hands in between them.

"No need to get violent!" She cried. "Let's act reasonable, yes?" Toshiro sat back, still glaring at Gin who seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Fine, let's do this." Karin sighed. Ichigo scowled.

"Karin, don't you dare!" He yelled. Karin shot him a glare before turning fully to face Toshiro. Grinding his teeth, Ichigo rushed toward the pair, but Rukia reached out and grabbed his ankle, making him fall flat on his face. "What the hell was that for?" He shouted, trying to get up, but Rukia stomped on his back with one foot.

"Do I always have to keep you from doing something reckless. You're making a big deal over something that has no importance." She said, looking down at him.

"I'm her brother! I'm just looking after her!" He yelled.

"So? Byakuya is my brother, but I'm sure he won't make a fool out of himself if he saw us kissing." She told him.

Ichigo spluttered, "T-That has-w-what does that have to do with any of this?"

"He may not act like a fool, but I sure as hell know he'll release Senbonzakura with high hell fury." Renji said. Tatsuki elbowed him in the ribs, giving him a warning glance. Renji looked up to see his captain glaring at him slightly. "Er…because no would be stupid enough to cross him…or Rukia…"

"I'm enjoying myself." Texika said, watching the scene.

"Interesting stuff, yes." Lucas nodded.

"Look, they're doing it! Karin is super lucky!" OnepieceX3 cried, pointing at Toshiro and Karin. They were already kissing, and that's when Ichigo glared up at Rukia.

"You said all that stuff on purpose!" He shouted. She looked down at him innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"All that stuff about us kissing! You did it to distract me!" He accused.

"Distract you? The mere thought of the two of us kissing comes as a sort of a distraction for you, Ichigo?" Rukia asked him, raising an eyebrow. Ichigo was caught off guard.

"I-I…" Instead of answering her, he turned to his sister. "Hey! Cut it out already!"

"Wow, she's good." Sammy Jo whispered.

"Isn't she? That's why she's my ultimate favorite! :D" Rukia141 exclaimed happily. Karin and Toshiro pulled apart. Toshiro looked away from her, arms crossed, and Karin covered her face with her hat in order to hide her flushed face. Rukia141 clapped. "Hurray!"

Rukia moved away from Ichigo and sat back down. He glowered at her, but she merely looked away with a _humph_.

OnepieceX3 reached for the bottle. "Here goes the next spin!" She spun the bottle and went around and around until it made a slow stop, pointing at Ukitake. He looked down at the bottle, and Animekisses jumped in excitement.

"Let me do the next spin!" She cried. She took the bottle and spun it. Everyone watched as it stopped on Animekisses. "Success!" She cried.

Ukitake turned to her in slight surprise. "Does that mean-?"

"Yes!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him full on the mouth.

"Oh please…" Jennifer rolled her eyes. Animekisses pulled away, only to kiss him again, and again, and again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, only one kiss per couple!" Rukia141 cried out, but Animekisses didn't stop.

"I'm taking full advantage!" She breathed, kissing Ukitake again, who was too taken aback to know what to do.

Kyoraku laughed as he sat up. "Will you look at that!"

Nanao glared at him disapprovingly. "You just now woke up?" She asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" He cried, laughing as Ukitake struggled with a frantic Animekisses.

"I appreciate your affection." He finally was able to say, pulling her away. "Now, if you could please-"

"I love you!" She cried happily.

"Yes, and I thank you." He smiled softly.

"He's so nice! I wish I had a boyfriend that was that sweet to me!" Rukia141 cried out.

"You do always attract the bad boys." Jennifer nodded.

"And you just about anybody else!" Rukia141 cried out. Urahara went forward and spun the bottle, catching everyone's attention.

"I hope you don't mind." He smirked.

"Not at all!" Rukia141 cried out, smiling brightly. His eyes gleamed mischievously. The bottle landed on Rukia141.

"ZOMG!" OnepieceX3 laughed out loud as Rukia141 stared at the bottle, eyes wide. The whole circle went still as Urahara reached forward again and spun the bottle.

"You beast!" Rukia141 finally yelled at him after recovering.

"Calm down, no one can control who the bottle lands on." Kazza-Spexy. Rukia141 pointed an accusing finger at Urahara.

"This guy, he's capable of many things! He's super smart, he could have calculated the rotation of the bottle and the exact time it takes for gravity to stop it, or the movement, or whatever it is! I hate science!" Rukia141 yelled in frustration. Urahara smiled slightly as he began to fan himself.

"Now, now, Rukia141, I think you're over exaggerating." He told her, winking at her. Rukia141 frowned.

"I know how you work, Urahara! You always have some sort of trick up your sleeve-!"

"Byakuya!" OnepieceX3 laughed. "I knew it! xD" As a response, Byakuya gave a small sigh of frustration.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not doing it." Rukia141 said, crossing her arms.

"You're like, in love with the guy, why don't you want to kiss him?" Imou asked.

"It's so embarrassing! That's why!" Rukia141 shouted.

"All this crap is humiliating for us too, but you still force us to play!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Okay, game's over!" Rukia141 suddenly said.

"No!" Quite a few people bellowed.

"Damn it, Rukia141, just kiss Byakuya!" Jennifer cried.

"Nuuu! Dx" She argued.

"Kiss him!"

"Nuuuu! Dx" That's when Jennifer stood up and made her way to Rukia141. However, Rukia141 had other ideas; she began to hop away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jennifer cried.

"Never!" She yelled back, sticking out her tongue.

"Awwww, come on, Rukia141! Just kiss the guy!" Flying Lion called out.

"Nuuuuu! Dx" She tried to get away, but Grimmjow was suddenly blocking her way, a smirk plastered on his face.

"What's the matter, you didn't have any trouble having other people kiss. Why should you be any different?" He asked. Rukia141 backed away from him and bumped into Ichigo, who suddenly gripped her shoulder.

"Yeah, this was your idea, _all rules apply_, remember?" He asked, stepping forward in order to make her step back.

"Maybe we can work something out?" She asked, backing away. Jennifer crossed her arms and grinned out of pure enjoyment.

"Sorry, baby sister, but you brought this upon yourself." She said. Rukia141 turned to hop away, but she crashed into someone else. She reached out to grab something in order to keep her from falling backwards. Her hands caught the fabric of a white haori, and her eyes didn't miss the expensive scarf wrapped around the neck of the man with the steely grey eyes and his faint aroma of sakura petals.

"Gah!" She cried, letting go and falling back. Byakuya caught her by the front of her shirt, and pulled her up towards him, lifting her off her feet. Rukia141 stared up at him, fearfully.

"The more you stall, the more you waste my time." He told her in a hardened whisper. "I'm far from amused." A shocked silence followed when Byakuya closed the space between them and kissed her. The kiss didn't last long, because a few seconds later, Rukia141 went limp in his arms. Byakuya stared down at Rukia141's unconscious form.

"Did she just pass out?" Nel asked, craning her head to see what had happened.

"Holy cow! She totally did!" Texika exclaimed.

"Eeep! No! Rukia141! Dx" OnepieceX3 cried in worry.

"I want a man like Captain Kuchiki!" Rangiku cried out after witnessing the whole thing in surprise.

"No you don't." Gin replied.

"Wow, Byakuya, you sure know how to handle a woman; you're definitely not the little boy I used to know." Yoruichi smirked.

"I'm sure making Rukia141 faint wasn't his intention." Nanao sighed, fixing her glasses.

"Well, damn. I don't care who it is, I wouldn't mind a kiss from a guy who knows how knock a girl out." Jennifer smirked. Grimmjow scowled.

"That's far from the point." Byakuya said, gently placing Rukia141 on the floor.

"What do we do now? Rukia141 is in no position to be in charge of things, here." Ichigo told everyone. He then turned to Jennifer.

"Hey, aren't you like one-third in charge here? What's the call?" He asked her. Jennifer shook her head.

"Oh no, I want out of this as much as you do. Sammy Jo?" She called over Ichigo's shoulder. Sammy Jo raised her hands.

"Don't look at me, I don't know how she wants things to run." She said.

"Well, then I guess we can call it quits." Jennifer shrugged. People began to nod with agreement.

"Nay!" Someone yelled so loudly almost everybody jumped. They all turned to OnepieceX3 who was standing. "We're going to continue this, it's what Rukia141 wanted!"

"Listen, who are you to tell us what to do-?" Ichigo began but he stopped when he saw a fiery blaze light up in OnepieceX3's eyes.

"Everyone is going to sit down and continue to play." She told them. No one moved. "_Sit down!_"

They all sat.

She immediately brightened. "Glad to have that misunderstanding cleared! Okay! Let us play spin the bottle!" She shouted, reaching for the bottle and spinning it. Everyone looked at each as the bottle spun until it began to slow down. It finally stopped on Yoruichi.

She gave a small smile. "This should be fun. Here, let me." She leaned forward and spun the bottle herself. "I wonder who the lucky person will be."

"Me! Land on me!" Urahara shouted. Sure enough, it did. "Yes!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on and kiss." Lucas said.

Yoruichi turned to Urahara and beckoned him over to her with her finger, smirking. "Well, come on big guy, what are you waiting for?"

"Ah, you know how to talk to a man." Urahara sighed, leaning towards her. However, just as their lips were about to meet, Urahara quickly took off his hat and covered their faces.

"No fair!" Imou cried as Yoruichi and Urahara appeared from behind the hat a few seconds later. He placed his green hat back on top of his head, looking smug.

"Don't tease us like that! TT_TT" OnepieceX3 whined.

"Let me give this bottle a spin." Rukia said, spinning the bottle. The bottle gleamed in the light, and people held their breath once more as it slowed to a stop in front of Flying Lion. He fist pumped the air.

"Yeah!" He cried. Rukia spun the bottle again. Everyone's eyes rotated along with the bottle, and finally, it decided to pick the same person who spun it in the first place.

Rukia blinked. "Oh…well…" She said. She looked up at Flying Lion who grinned. Sighing, she shrugged. "If I must…"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ichigo suddenly cried, starting to get up. He stopped midway when he noticed that everyone was staring at him again. He seriously needed to control his outbursts. Rukia cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it, Ichigo?" She asked.

"Er…I…nothing…" He finally said, sitting heavily back down.

"You're an idiot." Senna rolled her eyes at him, but Ichigo ignored her.

Flying Lion scooted over next to Rukia and placed his arm around her. Byakuya and Ichigo stiffened, but he paid no heed.

"Here goes." Flying Lion said, before he and Rukia both leaned in to share a kiss. The kiss lasted longer than usual, and when they finally parted, Flying Lion caught Ichigo's eye. He smiled slightly and shrugged, "Totally worth the wait." Ichigo's face darkened. No one saw Flying Lion and HAH secretly exchange a high five.

"Hand me the bottle next!" Texika said and Flying Lion slid the bottle across to her. She eagerly spun it and almost everyone shifted nervously. A large grin split across Gin's face as the bottle pointed at him.

"Finally, my turn." He said. They spun the bottle again and he turned to Rangiku. "I hope you're ready!" He cried rather eagerly.

Rangiku scoffed. "Gin, because of all the people in this room, there's only a small chance that the bottle will land on-"

"Rangiku!" Texika cried. Rangiku was taken aback as Gin loomed over her.

"Here I come!" He cried.

"Gin, don't you dare just jump-!" Gin fell on top of Rangiku like a vampire from hell about to devour his prey. "_Gin!_" Was all she was able to say before he captured her lips. Everyone watched in mild amusement as they both rolled on the floor, Gin latched on her like the leech he was.

"You can't fight the inevitable!" He said, kissing her again.

Toshiro sat still, trying hard to block out the sounds that were being emitted by the his lieutenant, and a man he couldn't stand. His hands twitched, but he fought the sudden urge to bring out Hyourinmaru, thinking they will stop eventually. However, after about two minutes, it became evident that Gin wasn't going to let her go.

"While we leave those two, I think we should continue." OnepieceX3 giggled.

"Ugh…what happened…?" Someone moaned. They all turned to see Rukia141 struggle to sit up. She looked around at everyone and finally looked up to see Byakuya. Her eyes widened.

OnepieceX3 called out to her. "Oh, the funniest thing happened, you see, when Byakuya kissed you-!"

Rukia141 fainted again.

"…you passed out…oh well!" OnepieceX3 said, shrugging. "On with the game!" She took the bottle and gave it a spin, humming to herself happily.

"This _has _to end!" Jennifer tiredly buried her face in Grimmjow's arm. "I wamf ta maus frmouble fmready." She mumbled in audibly.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, frowning at her. She looked up.

"I want to cause trouble already." She sighed, looking around to see if there was anything she could do. Her eyes landed on Rukia. Grimmjow looked down and saw Jennifer in deep thought, staring at Rukia who sat a few feet away.

"What now?" He asked. Jennifer smirked.

"I can't believe I forgot, she'll definitely come in handy." Jennifer grinned.

"Aizen again!" OnepieceX3 announced. She spun the bottle one more time and watched with the rest as it landed on Yuuki. Squealing happily, Yuuki walked from behind his chair and grabbed Aizen from his front.

"My turn." She smiled slyly, bringing him forward and kissing him.

"Hurray for Yuuki!" OnepieceX3 cried. Like Animekisses she pulled away then kissed him again.

"You see! She's totally taking advantage!" Animekisses cried.

They broke apart once more. "I believe that's-" Aizen began, but Yuuki cut him off.

"Don't you dare say that's enough." She went at him again.

"Okaaaaaay, let's go ahead and move on." Imou said. She spun the bottle and bit her lip, sure enough, the bottle landed on her. "Yes! Hmmm, let's see now." She spun it again. Grimmjow watched it slow down and stop at him.

"What the ***beep***! Again!" He scowled. Imou sprinted to him. Jennifer moved away in time in order to not get tackled out of the way. Imou wrapped her arms around him as he struggled against her. "Get the ***beep* **off me!"

"Not until I get my kiss!" She said playfully. Imou took his face in her hands and kissed him. He tried to pull away, but she clung on to him tighter. Jennifer was laughing slightly at the pair, knowing well that she was going to have fun teasing him about it.

There was another groan. Everyone turned again and saw Rukia141 sit up. She clutched her head before beginning to crawl back to her spot. "Headache?" OnepieceX3 asked. Rukia141 nodded weakly before waving her hand in the air.

"Spin…next spin…" She said, her hand falling limply to her side. OnepieceX3 spun the bottle, and nearly leaped with excitement as it landed on Ichigo, again. He looked like he was about to pull his hair out.

"Damn it all!" He yelled.

"Tough luck." Renji said. The bottle was spun again, and as it began to slow, OnepieceX3's breath caught in her throat.

"What is it…?" Rukia141 weakly asked. She then saw the bottle slow down, heading towards Rukia. "It's going to happen?" She sat up. The bottle was about to stop, but at that moment, Rukia deliberately stood up, and stepped aside; the bottle was now pointing at empty space.

There was an immediate silence.

"What! No! You can't do that! She can't do that!" HAH cried despairingly. Ichigo was staring hard at Rukia, but she merely crossed her arms and looked away. Rukia141 rubbed her eyes in frustration and looked up irritably.

"That's it, you're forcing me to do something I don't want to do." Rukia141 said in a hardened tone. "Let the _real_ fun begin…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Part Two<strong>_

_**Hurray for surprise ending! Part Three is the last part! Don't worry, I will stuff as many couples in there as I can! I hope you like it! So yeah, I liked this one, tee hee! ^^ Please review! Kay? :D**_

_**FYI: I did NOT write my scene with Byakuya, Sammy Jo did! Kudos to Sammy Jo!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**What's up! How are you guys? Thanks for the reviews! I love everyone one of you who take three minutes out of their time to review, you're amazing! Now, this is the last part, and I'm sorry if we don't touch all of the couples you have mentioned, there was a lot, let me tell you! Lol! :D**_

_**Now, a few questions that I need to answer first for Bleached Pikachu. Ahem.**_

_**Question 1: No, sadly, Jennifer and Sammy Jo don't have their own accounts here on the site *super sad face* but, Jennifer might open one after we're done with this story! :D You see, Jennifer isn't a writer, she's a good one, but that isn't her hobby. Sammy Jo borrows my account for her stories using my pen name. She's more of a Harry Potter fan, so that's what she writes about. Hang on, here, let me show you.**_

_**Authors.**_

_**Noticed: Sammy Jo**_

_**Notes to No One: Sammy Jo, but she hasn't updated since she started writing with me! :P**_

_**Finding My Would Be Self: My cousin! She's pretty good for a middle school student! :D However, Jennifer is major OOC in my cousin's little scripts lol but glad to see that she portrays me well! xD **_

_**Frosty Secrets: Me! I have yet to update…TT_TT**_

_**Interview: Bleach Pairings!: Jennifer, Sammy Jo, and I! :D**_

_**I had other stories by me, but I deleted them when I decided to stop writing for this site for a while. I had found the sister site to this one, and wrote my stories for that site for a while. After being gone for a few months, I'm back! Sammy Jo wanted to write something with me, and Jennifer sort of began to mingle until she joined us also. I'm a Bleach fan through and through, so if you see a story about Bleach under the pen name of Rukia141, that's me, yours truly! :D**_

_**Question 2: When writing the characters of readers who want to take part in our story, I do a little info digging first. Sometimes, I just go from what my gut tells me, or from what I get from reviews. Sometimes I just visit their profiles and read about their hobbies and personalities. Other times they just PM me, telling me how they act and such. Like OnepieceX3 and xJ11Cx, since we decided to make these readers regulars, we asked for more in depth info, just to get it right. We might mess up here or there, but yeah, we try to keep them true to their character. I seriously believe in stories that interact with readers and have characters that stay true to themselves, because that makes it more fun! I'm glad that my first story back has been a success, thanks to you all! I hope I answered your questions well, Bleached Pikachu! :D**_

_**RawrxRandomxNerd17: When I read your review, I was seriously honored that you did all of that for us and the story! People like you are so awesome! :D Thank you so much! PM me, and we'll discuss your involvement in the story! Hoping to hear from you soon! :P**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**200**__**th**__** Special Part Three **_

"New rules. No one purposely moves in the way or out of the way of the bottle. Also, I'm changing a few things." Rukia141 explained stiffly. Jennifer groaned.

"She's mad, she's very mad…" She whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Grimmjow.

"Listen, Catnip, if there's one thing you don't want to encounter, it's a pissed off Rukia141. She's a real ***beep* **at first, but she cools off quickly-"

"So I'm guessing Jennifer has something more important to talk about? Tell me sis, am I missing something? Do you want me to stop the world from turning in order to hear you preach?" Rukia141 asked coolly.

"…" Jennifer crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Okay, now, before I was interrupted," She looked pointedly at Jennifer, who made a face a t her. "I'm going to add something." She snapped her fingers and a couple of crewmen ran towards the back of the room and began to move away all the bars, chairs, and other junk that appeared to be blocking something. When everything was moved out of the way, everyone saw the small door that was finally uncovered.

"In case none you have figured it out, that's a closet." Rukia141 said, snapping her fingers again. A crewman opened the door revealing a teeny-tiny space, "Avery small closet meant to hold only one person. Now, does anyone want to figure out how many people are going to be stuffed in there?" She asked them all.

Gin raised his hand. "Two people?"

"Yes, two; one on top of the other." She told them. It took a while before it sunk in, that's when everyone cried out in protest, well, some did. Rukia141 raised her hands. "Quiet, I'm not done talking." They fell silent.

"When the bottle picks out the next couple, I'm going to ask them a question. I'm going to ask, _so do you want to kiss_? NO NEGATING! If one of you say no, it's straight to the closet, no questions asked. So you have a choice, kiss in front of everyone, or be forced into the closet for three minutes. Don't think you'll be able to sit in there for the whole three minutes doing nothing, because I would know if you kissed or not. You don't believe me?" She asked them. "Try me." She challenged.

"***beep***…" Jennifer cursed.

"OnepieceX3, if you please." Rukia141 said.

"With pleasure!" She reached out for the bottle and spun it. Almost everyone was nervous now. Momo leaned forward curiously, but she flinched when the bottle pointed at her.

"Er…oh no!" She cried in surprise. Toshiro kicked the bottle across the room.

"Hey!" OnepieceX3 cried out.

"Leave Momo out of this!" Toshiro yelled, getting up angrily.

"Awwww, look at Toshiro acting all protective over Momo! Karin is better though!" Kazza-Spexy cried, rushing forward and embracing Karin tightly.

"What the-? Let me go!" She cried.

"Look, it landed on Toshiro!" Texika cried out pointing at the purpled bottle. Toshiro looked taken aback.

"When did you spin the bottle?" He asked, looking at the bottle that was now pointing at him.

"I secretly spun it!" OnepieceX3 exclaimed. "Guilty! :D"

"You know the rules. So, Momo and Toshiro, do you want to kiss?" Rukia141 asked. Momo stood up in slight horror.

"Of course-!" Toshiro suddenly covered her mouth, looking frustrated.

"No negating she said!" He cried. Momo's eyes widened slightly before her shoulders relaxed.

"Oh, thanks for stopping me on time, I forgot." She told him. Rukia141 raised her eyebrow at them.

"Well, are you going to kiss?" She asked them. Mom and Toshiro looked at each other. Momo's face blushed furiously as she looked away.

"This is so weird…" She said softly.

"Hey, I had to kiss fish breath over here, and it was no picnic." Jennifer grumbled.

"You weren't that good of a kisser anyway." Grimmjow sneered.

"Take that back!"

"Momo and I, we're just going to kiss…" Toshiro said.

"What are you waiting for! Get to the kissing already!" Imou yelled. Toshiro glared at her.

"Don't rush us, so why don't you just-!" He was pushed from behind by Karin.

"Shut up and do it already." She said. Toshiro rammed into Momo and they toppled to the ground. Toshiro sat up quickly, blushing slightly.

"Sorry, Momo…" He said. Momo sat up also, shaking her head reassuringly.

"It's okay, we should just get this over with, yeah?" She asked. Toshiro nodded, but they didn't move.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Karin rolled her eyes at them. Toshiro looked rather uncomfortable as he sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong, you easily kissed my sister, why are you stopping now?" Ichigo asked a little annoyingly.

"I grew up with her." Toshiro told him.

"You know, it's completely understandable. How would you guys feel if you suddenly had to kiss someone really close to you, like your best friend." She said.

Jennifer scoffed. "Please, Rukia141 has kissed Scott hundreds of times and he's one of her best friends. You're full of crap, Animekisses."

Animekisses smirked, unfazed by the insult. "Still a little miffed that your sister put you in your place?" She asked.

"You'll be more than miffed when I kick your ass-!" Jennifer shouted.

"Enough!" Rukia141 said harshly. A few seconds later her shoulders sagged. "Stop it, do you know how hard it is to try to pretend to be all serious? So boooorrrrriiiiiinnnnngggggg! Dx Jennifer, that thing with Scott, _so _not everyone's business."

Jennifer shrugged. "I was using it to prove a point."

"Point proven! Rukia141 has a boyfriend! I guess Captain Kuchiki is out of luck!" Rangiku chimed.

"You're not making the situation any better, Rangiku." Nanao sighed.

Rukia141 stomped her foot. "Stop! Toshiro and Momo, kiss or off to the closet with you!" She yelled at them.

"Shuuuuuuuuuunah! :D" OnepieceX3 suddenly cried. Everyone turned to look at her. She shrugged. "Just trying to bring down the tension! xD"

"Great idea, OnepieceX3! Awesome distraction! Candy Mountain! It's a land of sweets and joy…and joyness…:D" Rukia141 cried.

"Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain…you fill me with sweet sugary goodness! :D" OnepieceX3 yelled happily.

"Do any of you guys know how seriously off track we are?" Tatsuki asked.

"Stop, Toshiro and Momo have yet to kiss!" Imou yelled at them. They all turned to face Toshiro and Momo again. Sighing, they both leaned forward to kiss. They seemed shy about it, so Karin went and slapped Toshiro on the back.

"Be a man!" She cried, making Toshiro slip forward, his grazing her neck with his lips, Momo squeaked and backed away.

"S-Sorry…" He hastily told her before turning to glare at Karin, but she merely smirked at him.

"Hurray! Next spin, next spin!" Rukia141 cried.

"Glad to see she's back to normal…again." Ichigo sighed. The bottle was spun around until it stopped on Lucas.

"You know what that means." He grinned. Rukia141 spun the bottle again. Everyone watched and waited. The bottle finally stopped on Harribel, well, they could be sure. Her Fraccion sat around her.

"Uhhh…hmmm…" Rukia141 tapped her chin.

"If you think too hard, your head will explode." Urahara called out to her.

"Shut it! Dx" She shouted at him. "They all can't fit in the closet if they say no…"

"I can just kiss all four of them if it'll make it easier for you." He suggested. Rukia141's eyes suddenly brightened.

"I know! I can just have him kiss all four of them!" She exclaimed.

"Er…that's what I-never mind -_-" Lucas finally said. Apacci opened her mouth in anger.

"No negating." Sung-Sun cut her off. Apacci shut her mouth in irritation. As Lucas proceeded to kiss Harribel and her Fraccion, a knock came at the door. Rukia141 opened the door, and two a few crewmen rushed in with a huge television, Rukia141 immediately shut the door as the fan girls tried to break through.

"Go away!" Rukia141 shouted, pushing the door shut and locking it, she heaved a sigh. "Wow, that was a close one."

"What's the television for?" Ichigo asked, staring at it suspiciously.

"Don't mind your strawberry little self." She replied, ruffling his hair. Ichigo scowled.

"Strawberry?"

They watched as Rukia141 whispered to the crewman, then they gave her something in a tiny plastic bag. She then rushed toward the closet and closed the door. There was silence, so that's when OnepieceX3 decided to spin the bottle. "While we wait for Rukia141, let's see who's next, shall we?"

Now everyone was definitely becoming uneasy. Nanao turned to look at the closet, trying to figure out what on earth Rukia141 was doing in there. She scrutinized the door when she suddenly heard Rangiku let out a loud laugh. Nanao whirled around and saw that the bottle was pointing at her. She felt her face flush as Rangiku continued to laugh.

"I have to kiss someone?" Nanao asked.

"Whazzat?" Kyoraku suddenly asked, getting up from where he was napping again. OnepieceX3 spun the bottle again, and watched gleefully as the bottle landed on Kyoraku. Nanao groaned as she buried her face in her hands.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Kyoraku cried.

"Quick, OnepieceX3 ask the question since Rukia141 isn't here yet." Texika said.

"Right, ahem, Kyoraku and Nanao, do you want to kiss?" She asked them. Nanao remained in determined silence.

"No." Kyoraku replied. Nanao looked horrified.

"_What did you say!_"

"He negated!" Kazza-Spexy yelled. "Rukia141, Kyoraku negated!" Rukia141 suddenly burst out of the closet and ballerina danced towards Nanao and Kyoraku.

"Seems to me that you guys have to go the closet!" She sang, twirling around them. She then grabbed Kyoraku and danced with him towards the closet before shoving him inside. Nanao paled.

"Wait, wait, let's try to rationalize." She said, getting up and backing away from an approaching Rukia141. She shook her head.

"Nope, you have to go to the closet. :D" She said, taking Nanao's hand.

"Nanao! Don't let him grope your girls! Not that you have much, but still-!" Rangiku ducked as the book that Nanao was holding whizzed past her head. Rukia141 shoved Nanao into the closet and shut the door, locking it from the outside. She then dashed to the television and turned it on.

"Connect it, connect it!" Rukia141 frantically ordered her crewmen and they began to work immediately. Everyone watched silently, until finally they stepped away, handing Rukia141 a remote. She turned on the television.

"…_still can't believe you said no!_" Nanao screamed. She was uncomfortably sprawled against Kyoraku, who seemed very pleased. Everyone sat in surprise as they watched the scene playing on the television.

"You installed a camera?" Flying Lion asked.

"Ooooh yeah." Rukia141 grinned.

"You are brilliant." Lucas nodded with approval.

"_I didn't know that this was going to happen." _He told her innocently. Nanao reached up and pinched his shoulder.

"_You liar! I can't believe you actually heard the new rules __**in your sleep**__! I can't believe you got us into this! Now we won't be able to get out unless we kiss!" _She yelled angrily.

"_Then I suggest we better hurry." _He told her, trying to kiss her, but she took hold of his lips with her hand and pulled at them painfully.

"_I don't trust you-don't touch me!" _She slapped his hand away as it tried to snake its way up to her waist.

"You know, they better not do anything funny in there. I won't be able to look at them the same way again." Soifon suddenly said, making a few people jump.

"I so totally forgot you were here :D!" Rukia141 cried.

"Thanks…" Soifon muttered.

"_Don't you move, I'm going to do the kissing, not you. Hold still." _Nanao ordered. Despite trying to be the one in control of the situation, she was blushing.

"Let's pick the next couple while we wait." Imou suggested, spinning the bottle.

Their attention was diverted from the bottle, however, when Nanao cautiously pressed her lips against Kyoraku's. He suddenly brought her head down to deepen the kiss, making her struggle against him.

"_Mmmffff!" _She freed herself from his grasp, gasping for air. _"Didn't I tell you to hold still!"_

"Byakuya again!" Imou suddenly cried, catching everyone's attention. She spun the bottle again.

"Make it Rukia141, make it Rukia141, make it Rukia141." OnepieceX3 chanted.

"Please not me, please not me, please not me." Rukia141 chanted herself.

The bottle slowed down and landed on Yoruichi. Rukia141 sighed with relief.

"Thank gawd! Byakuya and Yoruichi, do you want to kiss?" She asked happily. Byakuya didn't say anything, Yoruichi on the other hand, pretended to be in deep thought.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure about that? I could negate, then again, I don't know." She said, she glanced at Byakuya and smirked at him. "What do you think, _kid_?" Urahara laughed quietly as he fanned himself, obviously amused.

Byakuya still didn't say anything, he sat still with his arms crossed, face expressionless.

"I tell you what, if you can catch me, I won't negate, and we won't be forced in the closet together like poor Nanao and Kyoraku. However, unlike Nanao, I like to tease." Yoruichi told the quiet captain of the Sixth Division. At this Urahara laughed out loud, no longer able to remain calm.

"Yoruichi, you're just too much!" He chuckled. Yoruichi shot Urahara a playful grin.

She turned back to Byakuya who still didn't move. "What do you say? Didn't you once say that you surpassed me in shunpo? Do you want me tell everyone how I baited you into _playing_ tag-?"

There was a sudden blur of white, followed by Yoruichi laughing as she stood on one side of the room as Byakuya stood where she was sitting. "Tsk, slow as always I see." She teased. Byakuya was gone again, and everyone whipped their heads back and forth, left to right as they saw bits of Byakuya and Yoruichi. Rukia141 didn't know where they were, period. She suddenly felt Yoruichi flash step next to her, but was gone again when Byakuya stopped in that same spot.

"Whoa!" Rukia141 cried, stepping away from Byakuya, but he used shunpo again.

"Ah, how I would like to play tag with Yoruichi." Urahara sighed, fanning himself. He suddenly grabbed his hat as both Yoruichi and Byakuya shunpoed past him, making his hat almost fly off.

"I can't believe they're actually wasting our time on tag!" Ichigo cried. "Isn't Byakuya a little too old to be playing a little kid's game-?" Ichigo was cut off by someone purposely kicking him as they shunpoed away. "Ow!"

"I wonder who that was?" Rukia asked rather smugly. Ichigo scowled at her.

Byakuya stopped in the center of the large circle. Out of nowhere, Yoruichi appeared on his back, a smirk of triumph on her face.

"Still too slow." She then leaned forward and kissed his cheek with a small ~chu~ Anger flashed in his grey eyes as Urahara was practically rolling on the floor with laughter, Gin too apparently.

They were gone again. Urahara regained his composure and sat up. "Oi, Captain Kuchiki, to your left!" He called. There was a sudden change of movement, and everyone saw Yoruichi dodge Byakuya's outstretched hand, missing her by mere centimeters. She flipped backwards and landed behind Urahara, her arm snaking around his neck.

"Don't interfere." She whispered playfully, before disappearing again.

"This is awesome! :D" Rukia141 cried out loudly.

A while later, Byakuya stopped again. In that instant, Yoruichi appeared right in front of him. "Not bad, I've had my fun." She said, grabbing the front of his Shinigami robes and pulling him forward in order to place a kiss on his lips. She sprung out of the way as Byakuya suddenly sliced the now empty air with his Zanpakuto.

"Were-cat." He said irritably.

"No need to be a sore loser, _kid_." Yoruichi smirked, taking her seat.

"I think you're forgetting something." Grimmjow said, nodding towards the closet. "I know it's been more than four minutes."

"O.o I forgot about them!" Rukia141 ran forward and wretched the door open. Nanao stumbled out and crumbled into a heap on the floor. "Nanao!"

"No…air…" She gasped for breath. Even Kyoraku seemed a little put out.

"I'm sorry you guys nearly died due to oxygen depletion!" Rukia141 cried again.

"This is why we only have horses…-_-" Jennifer sighed.

"On with the next spin!" Texika cried out. She grew even more excited when it landed on her, and she freaked when the next spin landed on Starrk. "YES, YES, YES, YES!"

"Okay, Texika and Stark, do you want to-?"

"No! NEVER!" She cried, cutting Rukia141 off, grabbing a frustrated looking Starrk and pulling him towards the closet.

"But, I haven't even asked the question yet!" Rukia141 called to her, but the closet door had already shut. "Okaaaaaay." They looked up at the screen, and saw Texika attacking Starrk.

"Ah, I think we should leave them to their privacy." Rukia141 said, getting the remote and turning off the screen.

"Mind if I do the next spin?" Senna asked, after sitting silently throughout most of the game. Rukia141 shrugged as she slid the bottle to her. Senna blew the mouth of the bottle. "For luck." She explained and spun it.

The bottle landed on Ichigo…again…

"I'm starting to think this stupid game is rigged." He grumbled as she spun the bottle again. His eyes shifted to Rukia and was surprised that she was staring at him. However, she immediately turned away after being caught. He gave a frustrated sigh and glanced back at the bottle that was now pointing at Orihime. Ichigo did a double-take.

"IchiHime :D!" Rukia141 cried.

A deep blush appeared on Orihime's cheeks as she refused to look at Ichigo who seemed like he was going to be sick. She was going to kiss Ichigo Kurosaki. _Ichigo_. Her heart was doing somersaults, and she wondered if she was going to be able to keep her composure. She gave a shaky sigh and looked up. Orihime was startled to see that Ulquiorra was gazing at her, studying her face.

The image of their kiss was branded in her mind, making it extremely difficult for her to forget. She _needed_ to forget. When it seemed to her that Ulquiorra wouldn't stop looking at her until he felt like it, she turned her face away from.

"Hey, let's make this quick, okay?" Ichigo asked her.

Orihime stared at him, eyes wide. "Y-Yes…" He didn't miss the fear in her eyes, so he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, it's just a game. Just try to keep calm." He tried to reassure her.

"Ichigo and Orihime, do you want to kiss?" Rukia141 asked them. Ichigo stared at Orihime until she remembered that was supposed keep quiet and to not say no. After a few seconds of silence, Rukia141 shrugged. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Ichigo leaned forward, but Orihime quickly pulled back slightly. "Wait, give me a second." She told him. She shifted nervously until she looked up at Ichigo again. "Okay." She nodded.

Ichigo leaned forward and Orihime met him halfway. So many times she's been wanting to kiss him, for quite while now, but…Orihime didn't want it to be like this. She felt a sort of hesitation behind his kiss, and Orihime pulled away immediately; it felt so wrong. She caught Rukia141 watching her curiously, so she averted her gaze.

"That was quick." Kazza-Spexy said.

"So what? Hurry up and spin the damn bottle already!" Ichigo yelled.

"Whatever happened to the cute, small Ichigo from grade school?" Imou asked. Rukia141 pulled out a picture of Ichigo when he was young.

"You mean like right here?" She asked.

"Where the hell did you get that!" Ichigo stood up and making his way toward Rukia141.

"Don't worry your strawberry little head." She cooed, tucking the picture behind her back. He glared at her.

"Yes, like in the picture, now look at him." Animekisses waved at Ichigo's form. "A serious pessimist."

"Ichigo was a cute baby! XD" Rukia141 exclaimed happily.

"I was not a baby when that picture was taken, give it back!" Ichigo yelled, but Rukia141 suddenly folded the picture and stuffed it into the front of her shirt as Ichigo reached out. He stopped his hand inches from her chest, looking embarrassed.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to get it?" Grimmjow sneered.

"Grimmjow!" OnepieceX3 cried out.

"What the ***beep***!" He yelled angrily as he glared at the bottle. The bottle was spun, and if Grimmjow was having a fit, none of it was compared to his reaction when the bottle landed on Ulquiorra.

"ARG! ***beep* **piece of ***beep***! I'm going to ***beep* **murder the ***beep* **personwho came up with the ***beep* **idea of spin the ***beep* **bottle?" He asked in a fury.

"Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, do you want to kiss-?"

"***beep*** no!" He roared before thinking.

"You idiot! You said no!" Jennifer hissed. Grimmjow cursed viciously.

"The only way you'll be able to ***beep* **get me in there is if you kill me." He threatened. Suddenly OnepiecX3 stood up and joined Rukia141 who was approaching Grimmjow. He backed away, and that's when the closet door slammed open, revealing a happy Texika half pulling and half dragging Starrk.

"All yours!" She chimed. Rukia141 and OnepieceX3 cornered Grimmjow. He then saw that Ulquiorra swept into the closet.

"What the hell are you doing!" He yelled.

"Just go in and get this over with!" Rukia141 cried. She gave Grimmjow one last shove before shutting the door. She snapped her fingers and the a crewman quickly turned on the television.

"_*beep*! *beep*! *beep*! *beep*! *beep*!" _Grimmjow yelled furiously as he pressed himself as best as he could against the door, trying really hard to not touch Ulquiorra. The position was gong to be tiring for Grimmjow, but he didn't care. They watched as Ulquiorra's eyes roamed around the room.

"What is he doing?" Imou asked. Rukia11 wasn't entirely too sure.

"_We need to quickly finish this."_ Ulquiorra said, still scanning the room.

"_***Beep* **__my life! __***beep**__* my whole life!"_

Ulquiorra reached out and Grimmjow was about to move away from him, but instead of is hands touching Grimmjow, he took the extremely small camera located on the door, making the television go black.

Rukia141 literally heard a mob of UlquiGrimm fan girls in a different dimension going, "! That bastard!"

"We can't see anything! HAH cried.

"Or hear anything, do you think they're-?" Jennifer didn't finish because Grimmjow flew out of the closet.

"Hey, your time isn't up yet-!" Rukia141 yelled.

"I don't give a flying ***beep***! I need a girl, who's in?" He asked. Kazza-Spexy raised her hand and Grimmjow grabbed her and hauled her to her feet and dragged her to the closet with him as Ulquiorra was stepping out.

"Hurr-" Kazza-Spexy began and the closet door shut. "-ay!" Came her now muffled cry. Everyone stared at the closet door.

"What the hell just happened?" Jennifer asked. Rukia141 was just as confused.

"I believe Grimmjow is trying to purify himself by making out with a girl." Rukia said. Orihime gave a wary glance at Ulquiorra who didn't seem at all affected by what just happened.

"How can you come out here with a straight face?" Ichigo asked, shuddering involuntarily.

"Does that count?" Texika asked.

"Yes…?" Rukia141 replied. After a few seconds, she shrugged. "Oh well, next spin!"

HAH spun the bottle, and it pointed at Rukia. She sighed, obviously tired of everything that has been going on. The bottle was spun on more time, and it landed…on her brother. HUH?" Was all she could say, going sickly pale.

"Wow…um, so Byakuya and Rukia, do you want to kiss?" Rukia141 asked nervously. Rukia immediately opened her mouth, but Byakuya silenced her by touching her shoulder.

"No negating…" He said. Rukia nodded in comprehension.

"Now wait a minute, can't you make an exception here? They're brother and sister!" Ichigo yelled angrily. Rukia141 looked torn.

"I know, but rules are rules!"

"Don't get so worked up, they're not truly related or anything. I mean, all the stuff they write about you is pretty intense." Jennifer said. Rukia looked horrified.

"Jennifer, you are not making things any better!" Rukia141 cried.

"What did I do?"

"I know, Byakuya, just imagine that Rukia is Hisana, they do look alike and all." Flying Lion said; an awkward silenced followed.

"Er…no, no I think that just made things worse…" Rukia141 sighed.

"It's wrong! You can't force-!"

"ZOMG they did it!" OnepieceX3 yelled. Everyone whirled around in time to see Byakuya and Rukia pulling away. Rukia looked flustered while Byakuya calmly remained in stony silence.

"I freaking missed it! Damn you for taking advantage of us being distracted." Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'm kind of glad I didn't get to see it, too weird." Rukia141 shrugged. She went to the closet and pounded on the door. "Hey, get out of there already!"

"Yeah, yeah." Grimmjow said, exiting the closet. Kazza-Spexy walked out incoherently.

"Are you okay?" Rukia141 asked.

"Wow…" She said before sitting down.

"Er…okay? Let's move on! :D" Rukia141 exclaimed. "OnepieceX3 go ahead and spin, I'm going to fix the camera and putting somewhere where no one can find it!" She sprinted to the closet.

"Alrighty, the next person is…" OnepieceX3 spun the bottle. It landed again on Nel. She spun the bottle again.

"If I have to kiss Nnoitra again this time I _will_ tear his tongue out." She said.

"What if it's Ichigo?" HAH asked, smiling slightly.

"What?" Nel asked as she looked down at the bottle. Ichigo looked like he just gave up on life.

"Another kiss?" Ichigo sighed.

"_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch, then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood!" _Rukia141 suddenly sang from inside the closet. They all stared at the closet weirdly.

"She sings when she's working…" Jennifer explained.

"…_your little heart goes pitter-patter, I want your liver on a platter! Use your finger to stir my tea, and for dessert I'll suck your teeth!"_

"Please tell me she didn't make that song up, because I'm seriously scared for my life right now…-_-" Renji said.

"Relax, it's a harmless song." Jennifer said.

"Ichigo." Nel said. Ichigo turned and saw Nel sitting right in front of him.

He back pedaled, "Holy hell, don't do that!" He cried, scooting slightly away. Nel loomed over him. "W-Wait a minute Nel!" She was already half on top of him.

"I didn't even ask if-" OnepieceX3 began, but Nel was already kissing Ichigo. "Oh, well, never mind."

"Ichigo is so lucky, getting all of the girls!" Gin complained. Nel pulled away from Ichigo who was red in the face.

"Does kissing a girl get you every time?" Nel asked him.

"He's never kissed anyone before up until now. Such an innocent little boy, you were so much like Byakuya when he was a teenager. Remember, you would get mad for every little thing?" Yoruichi asked him. Rukia looked up at her brother curiously; if what Yoruichi was saying was true, did that mean Ichigo will grow up to be just…like…her…brother…?

Rukia shuddered at the thought.

"No damn it! Stop comparing me to people!" Ichigo yelled at them all. He settled down and grumbled irritably. Yuuki stepped forward.

"Let me spin the next one!" She took the bottle and gave it a whirl. The bottle spun until it finally stopped one OnepieceX3.

"O.o It's happening!" She cried as Yuuki spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Toshiro.

"Oh for the love of-"

"Definitely no!" OnepieceX3 cried happily, cutting Toshiro off and grabbing him by the hand. "Rukia141! Hurry and get out!" She cried, dragging a struggling Toshiro. Rukia141 poked her head out of the closet.

"Huh? Can I least finish putting the camera on?" She asked. OnepieceX3 grabbed Rukia141 and lightly tossed her outside.

"Sorry, no time :D!" She yelled, charging into the closet and slamming the closet door shut. There was silence.

"Well, um, next spin?" Rukia141 asked.

"Already did it." Lucas said. "Grimmjow with…" He leaned forward and spun the bottle again. "Nel again." He finally said when the bottle stopped.

"When is this going to be ***beep*** over?" Grimmjow asked in annoyance.

"Soon, if you guys get to the kissing already, since the closet is currently in use, I think you guys lucked out." Rukia141 said.

"The sooner the better." Nel said, getting up from her spot. Grimmjow scowled as he too got up. They glared at each other.

"You know, my sister said kiss, not quietly curse each other to hell or anything like that." Jennifer sarcastically said. Grimmjow whipped his head at her.

"Shut up, now act like a woman and follow my orders." He snapped.

"Ownage!" Animekisses laughed. A dark look crossed Jennifer's features as she coldly glared at Grimmjow's back.

"You may not know, but women are the ones who are always in charge. They secretly pull the strings in a man's life." She told him as Grimmjow leaned forward to kiss Nel. He pulled away and scoffed.

"Yeah, like hell, women are only good for one thing." He said.

"Well said." Nnoitra said. A hiss came out from all the females in the room. Rukia141 went to the closet and quietly knocked on the door. OnepieceX3 opened, looking happy, with a ruffled up Toshiro behind her.

"Good as in showing a man who's really in charge?" Jennifer asked. Rukia141 quickly finished reconnecting the camera.

"Women can't be in charge of anything, they hardly ever win. If men fold to them, it's only to shut their ***beep* **nagging up." Grimmjow told her casually. Ichigo thought of Rukia's nagging, and opened his mouth. He caught sight of Rukia glaring at him, as if daring him to say something; Ichigo closed his mouth.

"You cocky bastard. I'll show you." Jennifer hissed. She got up and harshly seized Grimmjow by the front of his shirt and steered him to the closet, much to everyone's surprise. Rukia141 stepped out of the closet and was startled to see Jennifer dragging Grimmjow.

"Hold the ***beep* **up!" Grimmjow protested, trying to pull away.

"Shut up you asshole!" Jennifer yelled at him as she roughly shoved Grimmjow into the closet.

"Jennifer, what in the world are you doing?" Rukia141 asked.

"Turn on the television." Was all Jennifer said before entering the closet herself and shutting the door. Flying Lion quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

_Grimmjow was sprawled on the floor. "What the *beep*-?"_

"_Watch as I easily push your buttons." Jennifer smirked. She then grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off._

"_OH MY HOLY MOTHER THAT'S ALL PUMPKIN JUICE AND SIXTY-FIVE RAINBOWS!_" Rukia141 screamed as she threw herself at the television, trying to cover her sister's indecency.

"Nice bod." Flying Lion said.

"This can't be happening…" Sammy Jo sighed as everyone stared in shock.

"Give me that!" Rukia141 snatched the remote from Flying Lion and turned the television off. She rushed to the closet and started to bang at the door. "Jennifer, what are you doing! Jennifer!" There was movement, and then Jennifer opened the door and stepped out, her shirt now on again.

"Relax, just proving a point." Jennifer said reassuringly. She turned to look back at Grimmjow, "That'll teach you to pick a fight with me, jackass." She said and she returned to the circle. Grimmjow was still on the floor, but he looked half dazed.

"No one's going to spin?" Jennifer asked, but no one moved. She shrugged, "Guess I'll give it a go."

Ichigo was the first to recover. "What the hell was that?" He yelled.

"Ichigo, just drop it. She said she was making a point." Rukia said. Ichigo turned to her.

"Oh right, of course you're going to take her side. The whole 'women' thing, yeah, I get it." He told her. Rukia looked slightly offended.

"I'm not defending what she did, I'm just telling you to drop it so you won't make a fool out of yourself." She explained, growing annoyed. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Ha, yeah right. Cut the crap." He said, scratching his head. Rukia angrily stood up.

"You jerk! God Ichigo, you are such a moron!" She yelled, ignoring the stares.

Ichigo scowled. "I'm sick and tired of your rotten attitude!" Ichigo yelled furiously, getting up from his spot. "Why don't you tell me what the big deal is?" He cried. Rukia gave Ichigo a cold look.

"For being an idiot! A big, stupid idiot! That's why I'm so angry! You oblivious dumb ass! Go to hell, Ichigo!" She shot at him. Rukia141 watched the pair, and suddenly caught sight of the bottle. She went to it.

"No, you go to hell! Go to some psychiatrist or something and fix whatever is making you act like…act like such a bitch!" He finally yelled. A few people gasped.

Some fans gasped.

Some readers gasped.

The guy who was supposed to be censoring gasped.

Rukia gave Ichigo a cold, hard look before rushing to him and punching him in the gut. Ichigo doubled over, but that didn't stop him from reaching out and grabbing the hem of her dress, pulling her to him forcibly. "You just piss me off." He hissed.

Rukia141 quietly spun the bottle lightly.

"I would do it again, too!" Rukia cried angrily. "Maybe I'll smash your stupid face in!"

"Go ahead and try!" Ichigo yelled.

The bottle began to slow.

Rukia lifted her fist to punch him, but Ichigo stopped her attack with his hand. "That was weak!" He yelled at her. No one attempted to do or say anything that would get them involved in the argument. In response, Rukia kicked him on the shin. He hissed painfully.

"That's what you get you imbecile!" Rukia shouted.

"Ichigo and Rukia, do you want to kiss?" Rukia141 asked.

Being in the heat of the moment, both of them whirled around and shouted, _"Hell no!"_

Rukia141 smirked.

They both froze as their eyes landed on the purple bottle, gleaming in the light, having accomplished its true mission; it pointed at them. "H-Hang on…" Ichigo choked out. Rukia looked up at Ichigo, her face full of different emotions, one of them being fear.

"Go." Rukia141 pointed at the closet. "Now."

They didn't move. Both of them wordlessly refused. Rukia141 finally shrugged, "Fine."

"Fine?" Rukia asked. Rukia141 glanced at her and nodded.

"Fine, you don't have to go to the closet." She said. "But I wonder what the others think?" She asked. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other in confusion. That's when Rukia141 went to the door of the room and opened it.

The fans barreled through, heading straight toward Rukia and Ichigo. Everyone else that was in the circle sprang out of the way as the fans rushed in. They grabbed Ichigo and Rukia, and lifted them up.

"Put us down! Put us down now! Brother!" Rukia cried, but Byakuya seemed to have his hands full with girls clinging on to him.

"Stop! Stop it you crazy-!" Ichigo yelled. They dumped Rukia first before tossing Ichigo on top of her. They slammed the door shut. There was chaos all around, so Rukia141 stood on a chair.

"Hey, shut up! If you want to see Ichigo and Rukia kiss, sit down!" Rukia141 screamed. The mob quieted down, then, after several seconds, they sat. "Now, will you all please just be quiet, I'm going to turn on the television, no talking!"

"No stripping either." Animekisses said innocently, studying her nails. Jennifer made a face at her.

Rukia141 turned the television on. The screen showed Rukia and Ichigo struggling in the tiny closet.

"_Ouch! Don't move too much!" Rukia hissed as Ichigo accidentally pulled her hair as he tried to move away from her. The small space was making him claustrophobic, and having Rukia underneath him was SO not making things better._

"_It's either that, or I crush you." He whispered harshly. He couldn't stretch his arms out fully, and he couldn't afford to stand up without stepping on Rukia. The moved about, trying to untangle themselves from each other. Ichigo felt Rukia graze his back with her hand, trying to find support, but that made him nervous and he blanched. He was about to fall forward, and Ichigo instinctively put his hands in front of him to catch himself. His hands landed, right on Rukia's chest._

"_Ichigo!" She cried, scandalized._

People outside roared with laughter.

"_I-I'm sorry!" He sprung up, hitting his head on the short ceiling. "Ow!" He then stepped on Rukia's hand in the process._

"_Watch where you're stepping!" She cried painfully. "Sit down!"_

"_In case you haven't noticed, I can't!" He yelled. He then saw Rukia try to stand up. "No, don't-!" He cried, but she did it anyway. Their bodies were now tightly pressed together._

"_Damn it." Rukia cursed, trying to back away, but there was no room to do that. She tried to move around him, but there was absolutely no room. Rukia tried to sit back down, but she was facing Ichigo and was tightly pressed against him, so she wasn't going to do THAT._

"_Sit down first." Rukia ordered him._

"_What, why?" He asked._

"_I don't know how many people are outside watching us, but imagine how it would look like if I'm the one who slides down to sit first." Rukia explained. Ichigo still didn't understand what she was saying._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, still not getting it._

_Rukia glowered. "Okay, let me show you." She began to slide down in order to sit, and it wasn't until she almost reached his unmentionables that he quickly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her upright, face flushing._

"_Okay, okay, okay, okay! I get it!" He cried. They heard more laughter from outside. He hesitated as he tried to find a way to sit down._

"_Just turn your head away." She said. He tried to do that, and felt his face turn red as his cheek lightly touched, well you know, in passing. Once he was on the floor, Rukia tried to climb over his back._

"_What the hell are you doing!" He yelled._

"_You should be the one on the bottom, I should be on top." She explained, slightly pushing Ichigo so he would sit with his back to the wall._

"_Bad choice of words, Rukia." He sighed._

"_Shut up." She told him. Rukia then kicked his legs apart, and sat on the small space between his legs. After the deed was done, they both let out a sigh of frustration._

"_I can't believe this happened." Rukia closed her eyes. Ichigo rubbed his neck._

"_Yeah, well, we're trapped here. We can't get out unless we…" He trailed off. Rukia stared at her hands silently. Neither of them moved or said anything. Ichigo then felt Rukia shift as she turned her body to face him._

"_It's just a kiss, nothing to it." She said, trying to sound hard and determined, but Ichigo didn't miss the nervousness in her eyes. He stared at her, feeling embarrassed._

"_Er…yeah, nothing to it. The quicker we get this done…"_

"_The quicker we're out of here." Rukia nodded with agreement. They stared at each other. Ichigo was becoming rather unnerved at the way Rukia was just looking at him._

_Starting to feel slightly paranoid, he yelled at her. "What?"_

"_Are you going to kiss me or not? I've been waiting for the past thirty seconds." She told him, frowning. _

"_Huh? You're waiting on me?" He asked._

"_Of course I am, what, you were expecting me to make the first move?" She asked. To be honest, he was._

"_Uh, yeah."_

"_You're pathetic." She said, rolling her eyes._

_Ichigo scowled. "This isn't easy for me, okay!"_

"_And you think I'm some sort of expert?" She asked sarcastically._

_Ichigo scratched his head lazily. "Well, don't girls know more about this stuff than guys?"_

"_You-!" She pinched his stomach._

"_Ow, stop it!" He growled. She continued to pinch him. "Damn it, Rukia! Stop pinching me!" He yelled. "Alright! I take it back!"_

_Rukia stopped. She then sat up and took hold of his shoulders. She hoisted herself up in order to sit on one of his legs and lean slightly toward him. "Good, now…" Her violet orbs bore into him._

_He gulped slightly. "Just a kiss." He said._

_She nodded. "Agreed, just…" Their lips met._

The whole mob erupted into cheers. Rukia141 threw her popcorn in the air in joy. "My life is now 99.93 percent complete!" She yelled.

"Some life…" Grimmjow grumbled.

_Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself to him, deepening the kiss. Ichigo slowly began to raise his hands._

"Don't do it, man. Don't let your hands roam." Renji shook his head.

_Ichigo lightly placed his hands on her back._

"He's a dead man." Renji said. Tatsuki nudged Renji and nodded toward a group of fans.

"They've been staring at us for a while, it's really creepy…" She whispered. Renji waved the staring group away.

"It's nothing, just a bunch of weirdos." He shrugged. The suddenly saw shadows loom over them. They looked up at the group they were talking about.

"We are RenTats fans…" They said softly. Renji and Tatsuki paled.

_He felt her give a small shudder. She pulled away, but he secretly didn't want her to stop; neither her, apparently. She kissed him again. He raised on hand and cupped her cheek he responded eagerly. His other hand slowly slid down her back and then took hold of her waist. He roughly pulled her closer to him, making her break their kiss with a gasp. This time, he was the one who captured her lips._

_Her small hands buried themselves in his hair, before moving down and grasping his shoulders. Ichigo felt her nails dig into his shoulder, but he strangely liked it. He slid his hands back up her sides, then returned them back to her waist. Suddenly, he sat up and pushed her back, pressing her against the door as he settle himself on top of her._

"I didn't think they would go that far!" Rukia141 squeaked.

"Who cares! They're kissing!" HAH yelled, and the whole mob hooted and cheered.

_Ichigo then placed his hands on her hips, making her dress hitch up slightly._

"Byakuya, wait!" Rukia141 cried as she swam through the crowd. Byakuya looked like he was going to break the closet door down.

"What do you want?" He asked, turning toward her coldly.

"Er…what are you going to do?" Rukia141 asked.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Isn't it obvious?" He turned to the door.

"Wait! Um…stalling?" She suddenly said. He looked at her.

"Stalling?"

"Yes, stalling, like the noble stalling of stalls. You know? If you look at the ocean, then stalling will make more sense, because bathroom stalls are slightly different." She ranted. Byakuya stared at her.

"You know what I mean? Stalls, are, in itself, more characteristic. For example…dogs."

"Dogs?"

"Yes." Rukia141 said. "Dogs and bones."

"What…the hell…?" Grimmjow asked, listening to Rukia141's stupidities.

"It's just her way of stalling for time. She confuses the person by incoherently talking about things such as, well in this case, stalls, dogs, and bones." Jennifer explained. "She does it to me all the time."

_Ichigo and Rukia broke apart, breathing heavily. Ichigo leaned forward, but Rukia turned away, making him kiss her jaw instead. "Wait, Ichigo…" She said._

"_What now?" He asked, slightly irritated at her interruption._

"_There are some things I feel that need to be said. Ichigo I think I'm-"_

The door swung open, making Ichigo and Rukia fall back out of the closet. Everyone turned away from the television in anger.

Senna looked down at the pair. "Time's up." She said.

"Senna!" Rukia141 yelled. She was too busy distracting Byakuya, she didn't see Senna sneak past her. "What are you doing?" The mob buzzed angrily.

She shrugged. "What's the big deal? You said three minutes, and it was already way over. I did you a favor." She said.

"What a real ***beep* **move, I will admit." Jennifer said.

"For once, I agree with you." Animekisses said. Ichigo and Rukia stood up hastily, patting away at their clothes, faces blushing furiously. The mob started to shout angrily.

"Hold it! No violence, I repeat, no violence!" Rukia141 shouted. They continued to buzz.

"Hey! _SHUT UP!_" OnepieceX3 yelled. They fell silent.

"Thanks."

"No sweat! :D" OnepieceX3 said.

"Sadly to say, this has been going long enough, I herby declare this over." Rukia141 announced. Everyone buzzed angrily again, but immediately fell silent when they saw OnepieceX3's glare.

"I will make it up to you! The Halloween Special is coming up! Tomorrow night and it will be fun because EVERYONE is invited it! It will be held out of town in a haunted mansion that I own!" Rukia141 told them all. Everyone cheered.

"When the hell did she get a freaking mansion?" Jennifer asked.

"So, go get your favorite costumes ready, because it will be fun!"

Jennifer smiled wickedly. "Of course it will."

_**End Part 3**_

_**I'm so sorry I didn't get all the couples. We were running a tight schedule, and we just didn't have the time! Exams are getting in the way! Dx **_

_**After the Halloween Special, the interviews will be back on! Hurray! So request, request, request! Thanks so much for reading!**_

_**Oh! Go read abercrombie1218w's story! It's called, Message the Bleach Shinigami! It's hilarious, and funny! I love it! :D So read, read, read, read!**_

_**A message from Jennifer!**_

_**Jennifer: I did NOT write my scene with Grimmjow, my stupid sister did.**_

_**Rukia141: Heh, heh, heh…**_

_**Surprise Preview!**_

Grimmjow and xJ11Cx stared at Rukia's unconscious form. Jennifer then opened the wooden box that contained the black gloves and took them out. She hummed to herself as she slid them on her hands.

"I though you said that you can only bring out-"

"I know what I said." Jennifer cut Grimmjow off as she knelt before Rukia. "That's some bump, xJ11Cx. You must've hit her pretty hard."

xJ11Cx shrugged. "I did what was necessary."

"You really think this will work?" Grimmjow asked. "I understand Ichigo, but this Kuchiki girl?"

"There has to be some dark spiritual fragments somewhere inside of her still. No one gets fully purified, some spirit particles are hidden somewhere, and that's all I need to bring _her_ out." Jennifer explained. Using the special gloves, Jennifer was able to enter her hands in Rukia's body. The two guys watched Jennifer silently as she searched.

Suddenly, she broke into a smile. "After all, two are always better than one. Help me." xJ11Cx went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled. Jennifer clenched her jaw as she tried to pull. Using his strength, xJ11Cx pulled and Jennifer was able to pull out something, out of Rukia's body. No…

Someone.

Dark Rukia grabbed Jennifer's arms tightly. "Why have you brought me here." She hissed. Jennifer grinned down at her.

"Easy, I got you out, I can easily put you back in."

_**Hurray! Review! :D**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**It's finally here! The Halloween Special! Thank you all for reviewing! Your costume ideas are awesome! :D 300 already! You guys are so amazing! I love you all! I will try my best to have a lot of you in this chapter! Okay, here goes!**_

_**I don't own Wicked! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Halloween Special<strong>_

Orihime made her way down the hall. She was wondering if she should wear a costume for the party. Who should she ask to go with her? Ichigo? No…he was probably going with Rukia. Why wouldn't he? Then again, would he go with Senna? She tapped her chin and turned the corner. She spotted a lone figure standing outside a dressing room. He looked tall, and he was silently staring at the floor. Orihime approached him.

"Oh, hello. Are you new here? Do you need something?" She asked. He looked up, his hazel eyes cold. He glared at her. Orihime backed away a bit. "Um…well, if you need anything…" She trailed off as he continued to glared at her. She hastily turned to leave and walked briskly away. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was still glaring at her. She quickened her pace and turned around the corner. She flattened herself against the wall, breathing deeply.

The air around that guy, was too intense.

Orihime chanced a peek and looked around the corner.

He was gone.

She shivered slightly as she continued walking. She heard footsteps and she whirled around. She saw him walking calmly towards her. Fear shot through her as she turned back around and walked faster. He was still walking at his own pace, and she saw that he was still glaring at her. Her heart started to gallop wildly.

Then he started running.

Orihime cried out in horror as she began to sprint down the hall. She could hear him gaining on her. Whimpering, Orihime continued to run until she slipped. She looked up and saw him withdraw a thick metal rod from the sleeve of his black cloak. Orihime shot up to her feet. She screamed and ducked as he swung, hitting the wall where her head had been. She skidded around a corner, and slammed into someone.

Ulquiorra.

She clung on to him. "Please help me, someone is attacking me, please!" She half sobbed, burying her face in his chest and trembling. "He was just standing there, I-I don't know why he wanted to hurt me!"

"Where?" He asked. Orihime pointed to where she just came from.

"Right around that corner…" She whispered. Ulquiorra walked around the corner, with Orihime grabbing his arm tightly.

"There's no one." He said. Orihime looked down the now deserted hallway.

"Why did he come after me?" Orihime asked. Ulquiorra said nothing as he scanned the hallway.

* * *

><p>Jennifer and Grimmjow made their way towards her dressing room. Weird things have been happening lately. People kept staring at them, whispering, and smirking. It wasn't until a crewman whispered something in passing that made Grimmjow snap.<p>

"What did you say?" He yelled.

The crewman looked up at him innocently. "Nothing, Mr. Purr." He dashed away before Grimmjow could even react.

"Mr. Purr? What ***beep* **is wrong with you people!" He yelled and everyone else scattered. Gin and Rangiku walked towards them, they grinned at each other before turning to Jennifer and Grimmjow.

"We, what do we have here? Mr. and Mrs. Purr." Gin smiled.

"What are you talking about now?" Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Oh nothing. Sometimes I wish someone would be nice enough to give me flowers." Rangiku waved airily.

"Flowers?" Grimmjow asked. Jennifer's eyes widened as Gin and Rangiku walked away, snickering.

"People think we're romantically involved!" Jennifer cried angrily. She stormed to her dressing room.

"Hold on one ***beep* **second! People think what?" Grimmjow asked. Jennifer shook her head.

"Some people are so going to get it!" She yelled, stomping away in fury. They rounded the corner and saw someone standing outside the door of her dressing room. He was silently twirling a metal rod, looking at nothing in particular. Jennifer sighed with relief.

"He's here." She said.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked.

"Someone here to lend us a hand for tonight." She explained. "Hey, xJ11Cx. You're finally here." She called to him. xJ11Cx pushed himself from the wall.

"Yeah, when do we start?" He asked, ignoring Grimmjow completely. Jennifer smirked.

"Eagar, aren't we?" She asked, opening the door to her room. "Get in." They followed her in. She shut the door and locked it. She went to the couch and pulled out the wooden box she showed Grimmjow before. Jennifer sat down on a chair, and placed the box on her lap.

"You're going to show us what's in there?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, take a look at these." She told them, opening the wooden box. Inside there were two leather, black gloves. A white hollow mask decorated the palms. Grinning, Jennifer took one out. "I stole these babies from Urahara." She said.

"He knows you stole them?" Grimmjow asked. xJ11Cx rolled his eyes.

"Of course he knows, you idiot. Let me guess, he hasn't confronted you or anything because he wants to observe what you're going to do with them?" xJ11Cx asked.

"Very good, xJ11Cx, nice to know that you're smart. You can learn a thing or two from him, Catnip." Jennifer said lightly. Grimmjow scowled as he glared at xJ11Cx.

"Did you loose something over here?" xJ11Cx asked in a low voice. They glared at each other.

"Shut up, both of you. Urahara invented these babies a few months ago. I guess he finally discovered a way to separate a hollow from its host. I have a theory, that Ichigo is one of the reasons Urahara created these, but I also think he did it for another reason." She explained to them, pulling the gloves on.

"What do you mean?" xJ11Cx asked.

Jennifer gave them a sly smile. "Arrancars."

"What-?" Grimmjow asked, but was cut off when Jennifer's hands flew towards him and disappeared into his chest. Grimmjow blinked, not able to say anything. With great force, Jennifer pulled.

"Anyone with dark spirit particles, or dark hollow fragments, can be separated from the host. It doesn't matter if it's human or not, just as long as they have some sort of hollow trace. " She said, and pulled again. This time, Jennifer pulled away Grimmjow's hollow body, and let it fall to the ground. xJ11Cx stared in mild amusement.

"He's…"

"Human." Jennifer said, moving forward and tearing open his shirt, revealing it to be true; Grimmjow didn't have his hollow hole.

Grimmjow stumbled back running his hands over his face. He couldn't feel his hollow mask anywhere on his face. He clutched his chest and felt something pounding against it. "What did you do to me…?" He asked looking shocked as he backed away.

"I made you human, but don't worry, I can return you back to normal if you want." Jennifer explained. "Let me show you, come here. With these gloves, I can do separations, and I can also serve as a connection. I just have to grab you and your hollow body like so." She said, taking Grimmjow's arm and taking the arm of his hollow body. A flash of white light followed.

xJ11Cx blinked a few times. He then saw Grimmjow, hollow hole and all. "You see?" She asked. Ignoring a bewildered Grimmjow who began to talk to himself, Jennifer approached the small closet in her room. "Now, let's get back on track. I want Rukia and Ichigo separated, but they have been inseparable ever since that day we played spin the bottle. So, we need a distraction." Jennifer opened her closet door and body fell out with a small thud.

Grimmjow and xJ11Cx stared at the body, the head was covered with what appeared to be a pillow case. "Who the ***beep* **is that?" Grimmjow asked, slowly recovering from his pervious shock.

Jennifer smirked as she pulled away the pillow case, revealing Senna's face. xJ11Cx stiffened slightly. " I know she's your favorite, but don't worry, I just knocked her out. However, in this business, one needs to learn to make petite sacrifices." She said.

"Right." xJ11Cx replied.

"Now, how good of an actor are you?" Jennifer asked xJ11Cx.

He shrugged. "Fairly decent."

"Good, I want you to lead Rukia and Ichigo to the staircase that leads to the basement. They should be on the roof. This is what we're going to do…" Jennifer told them.

* * *

><p>"You're not listening, <em>again<em>!" Rukia cried, pinching Ichigo's arm. He jumped and made to swap at her hand but she pulled away in time.

"What the hell was that for?" He hissed.

"I'm trying to talk to you, but you're not paying attention! Do you want me to leave you alone for a while or something?" Rukia asked. Ichigo gave her a sideways glance. They were on the roof of the studio, gazing at the town. It was getting dark, meaning that it was almost time for that party Rukia141 had planned. _Everyone_ had to go, but luckily for them, they had the choice of dressing up or not. That wasn't bothering him, though. What was bothering him, was the fact that he and Rukia, mainly Rukia, hadn't spoken one word about what happened during that stupid spin the bottle game. He remembered her saying that there was something they needed to talk about, but since then, she hasn't uttered a single word, and that had him confused.

He sure as hell wasn't going to bring it up either.

"Nah, just wondering about what's going on tonight." He told her. He leaned on the railing and looked down at the streets.

"The party? I was thinking about dressing up. Urahara suggested that I should go as a, what was it again? Oh, right, as a Playboy Bunny since I like rabbits so much.

Ichigo nearly fell over the railing.

"Don't do anything Urahara says!" He yelled, blushing furiously. Rukia stared at him weirdly.

"Okay, don't get so worked up, sheesh." Rukia rolled her eyes. They remained silent. Ichigo glanced at Rukia again, and noticed that she was deep in thought. He shifted his gaze toward the buildings, sighing slightly.

"Ichigo, what do you think about all of this?" Rukia asked after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, about the interviews, the people here, Rukia141..." She trailed off, obviously holding something back. Ichigo scratched his head.

"I don't know it has come to a point where-"

"PARTY AT MY MANSION! EVERYONE INVITED! MUSIC, FOOD, AND GAMES! COME ALL!" Someone screamed. Rukia and Ichigo looked over the railing and stared down at two figures, one dressed in a pink like gown, brandishing a glittery wand, the other wearing black, spouting a witch hat. It was Rukia141 and OnepieceX3.

"DON'T BE SHY WE ARE ALL FAMILY!" OnepieceX3 shouted.

"FAMILY!" Rukia141 screamed in agreement.

"_WE ARE FAMILY!" _They both sang, dancing and holding up signs as passer-by stared at them weirdly.

"A few days ago, _that _would have seemed very weird to me." Ichigo said. Rukia smiled down at the two crazy girls.

"You know, they're starting to grow on me in a way." She admitted.

"Whenever they're not-"

"Ichigo, Rukia!" Someone cried, they turned and saw a guy run towards them. "Help! Something terrible happened!" He cried, looking worried.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"What happened?" Rukia asked. The guy seemed out of breath.

"I was on my way to look for Rukia141, because I'm a guest she invited. While looking for her, I saw Senna lying on the floor, unconscious. I think she fell down some stairs, I panicked, I didn't know what to do, then I saw you two heading here and-!"

"Senna's hurt?" Ichigo asked.

"Where is she?" Rukia asked him. The guy began to sprint away.

"Follow me, hurry!" He called over his shoulder. Ichigo and Rukia followed closed behind.

* * *

><p>"Set her down right here." Jennifer ordered Grimmjow. Confused, Grimmjow did as he was told.<p>

"I thought we were going to make it look like she fell down some stairs. This is the top of the stairs." He said. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"I know that, Catnip, but we have to make it believable." She said. She looked down at Senna's body. "Senna, nothing personal." She pushed Senna with her foot, and her body tumbled down the stairs. She hit each stair with a hard thud, until she crumbled at the foot of the stairs, blood trickling down Senna's face.

"You're a real ***beep* **you know that?" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Excellent, Catnip, you know what to do." Jennifer said. Nodding, Grimmjow left for his spot. Jennifer leaned against the wall and waited, humming to herself. After a while, when she heard footsteps, she quickly raced around the corner.

Ichigo, Rukia, and xJ11Cx appeared, heading towards the stairs. They skidded to a halt and stared down the stairs. "Senna!" Ichigo cried, jumping down the stairs, Rukia behind him. Jennifer waited for the right moment.

"She needs medical attention! Is there someone in this damn studio that can help her?" Ichigo yelled. That's when Jennifer decided to make herself known.

"What the hell is all the noise about?" She told them, walking down the stairs. The three of them looked up from Senna's body and Jennifer pretended to be mildly surprised. "Oh, well damn, what happened to her?" She asked.

"What the hell do you think happened? She fell down the stairs! She needs help right away!" Ichigo shouted at her, lifting Senna up in his arms.

"There's a team of medics near the stage, you should take her to them." Jennifer suggested. Ichigo made his way up the stairs and Rukia followed. They began to head towards the stage when xJ11Cx called out.

"Wait! I thought I heard Senna arguing with someone when I was heading over here. I think she was attacked, because I heard her scream and fall down the stairs. When I reached her, she was already unconscious. In fact, I think I heard the person going that way!" xJ11Cx cried, rushing down the hall opposite of them.

"Wait you idiot!" Jennifer called, but he was already gone. "If what he says is true, then it's not safe for him to be alone." She said.

"I'll go after him, Ichigo can take Senna." Rukia said.

"Hey, careful." Ichigo called to her. Rukia gave a curt nod before going after xJ11Cx.

"You should hurry if you want to get her to the medics." Jennifer said. Ichigo rushed to the stage. Once he was gone, Jennifer laughed slightly.

* * *

><p>"Damn, where is he?" Rukia said to herself, coming across an empty hallway. She walked slowly, remaining cautious. What if he was already captured? "Damn…" She cursed again, passing many doors of unoccupied rooms. This part of the studio was clearly deserted. She heard a thud, making her stop. She waited until the thud came again. It was coming from one of the rooms. Rukia carefully approached the door to her left. Another thud came from the room. She reached for the door knob.<p>

xJ11Cx heard Rukia approach from behind the door. He waited silently and heard her place her hand on the door knob. With sudden force, he kicked the door open and heard as it came in contact with her. When the door hit her, Rukia stumbled back and hit the floor, but before she could look up, xJ11Cx grabbed her. His hand covered her face, while his other arm held her tightly. She struggled, so he slammed her against the wall. He felt her falter, but she recovered quickly and bit his hand. He winced, but didn't let go, instead, he rammed her against the wall again. She was becoming disoriented, so he slammed her against the wall again, again, again, and again until he hit her head hard enough against the wall. She went limp and he threw her harshly to the floor, breathing heavily. He tore a strip from his cloak and wrapped it around his bleeding hand. After tending to his wound, xJ11Cx effortlessly picked Rukia up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of flour, and made his way to Jennifer's room.

* * *

><p>Jennifer looked up from where she was sitting and saw xJ11Cx walking into her room. He tossed Rukia on the floor none too gently. Jennifer smirked. "Well done. After dropping Senna off. I sent Ichigo in the direction where Grimmjow is waiting for him, it won't be long now." She told him, taking out the wooden box.<p>

"And Senna?" xJ11Cx asked.

"She's fine, they're tending to her. She just has a little cut on her head, nothing big." Jennifer waved the issue away.

"I was wondering, how did you find out about the gloves?" He asked her.

"Urahara told me when I first arrived. I know what he was doing, he was practically telling me to steal them; all he wanted was to see if they worked and obviously they do." She explained. The door opened, and Grimmjow entered.

"Hello, idiot." xJ11Cx said, not looking at him. Grimmjow scowled at him.

"What's the news?" Jennifer asked.

"He put up a fight, but I was able to knock him out. Getting him from behind was the only way." Grimmjow explained. "He's in my room, tied the bastard up too."

"Perfect. Now, let's begin." Jennifer said.

Grimmjow and xJ11Cx stared at Rukia's unconscious form. Jennifer then opened the wooden box that contained the black gloves and took them out. She hummed to herself as she slid them on her hands.

"I thought you said that you can only bring out-"

"I know what I said." Jennifer cut Grimmjow off as she knelt before Rukia. "That's some bump, xJ11Cx. You must've hit her pretty hard."

xJ11Cx shrugged. "I did what was necessary."

"You really think this will work?" Grimmjow asked. "I understand Ichigo, but this Kuchiki girl?"

"There has to be some dark spiritual fragments somewhere inside of her still. No one gets fully purified, some spirit particles are hidden somewhere, and that's all I need to bring _her_ out." Jennifer explained. Using the special gloves, Jennifer was able to enter her hands in Rukia's body. The two guys watched Jennifer silently as she searched.

Suddenly, she broke into a smile. "After all, two are always better than one. Help me." xJ11Cx went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled. Jennifer clenched her jaw as she tried to pull. Using his strength, xJ11Cx pulled and Jennifer was able to pull out something, out of Rukia's body. No…

Someone.

Dark Rukia grabbed Jennifer's arms tightly. "Why have you brought me here." She hissed. Jennifer grinned down at her.

"Easy, I got you out, I can easily put you back in."

* * *

><p>"Just ask!" OnepieceX3 cried, pushing Rukia141 toward Ukitake and Byakuya.<p>

"No! He's going to reject me, and I'll die out of humiliation!" Rukia141 cried.

"Well, you never know if you don't try." OnepieceX3 said. "Now go!" She pushed Rukia141 forward, but she planted her heels to the ground. The two of them didn't notice that Byakuya and Ukitake had stopped conversing in order to stare at the struggling girls. OnepieceX3 gave one final push and Rukia141 skidded to a halt in front of the two captains.

"Oh, hello!" She said nervously.

"Hello, do you need something?" Ukitake asked kindly. Rukia141 shifted nervously.

"Er…I was wondering if maybe…ah, if maybe…I wanted to see if you wanted…I mean, if Byakuya wanted…can you be my escort to the party, please?" She finally blurted out, flushing terribly. She heard OnepieceX3 laughing.

Ukitake blinked at turned to Byakuya. "I think she's inviting, Captain." He said. Byakuya looked down at Rukia141 who shifted her gaze to the floor. No one said anything for several seconds until…

"Very well." He said. Rukia141 whirled around to OnepieceX3.

"You see-! Wait, what?" She suddenly said, turning back to Byakuya in disbelief.

"I said very well."

"Er…" Was all Rukia141 could say.

"You believed I was going to refuse?" Byakuya asked.

"Ah, yeah, yeah I thought that." Rukia141 admitted sheepishly.

"Well, it's nice things were able to work out." Ukitake said. Rukia141 turned to him.

"Aren't you going with someone?" She asked him.

"Actually, yes, I am. It seems that Animekisses wished for me to be her escort for this evening." He said.

"That's nice, I hope have fun! Oh, and thanks so much, Byakuya! This isn't a date, so you have nothing to worry about! :D See you tonight!" She told them, skipping away with OnepieceX3.

"See? He said yes!" OnepieceX3 said.

"I still can't believe it! Now, you have to ask, Toshiro." Rukia141 said.

"I already did, he said yes." She shrugged.

"Huh? He said _yes_?" Rukia141 asked. "How did you convince him?"

"I pretended to cry to Momo about it. She convinced him! :D She's so nice!" OnepieceX3 exclaimed. They continued walking down the hall, until Rukia141 spoke up again.

"So, are you ready to ambush Karin?" She asked.

"Yup!" OnepieceX3 chimed. The two girls rushed toward Karin's dressing room and knocked on the door. Karin opened it and stared at them.

"What are the two of you wearing?" She asked.

"It's our costumes for tonight! I'm Glenda from _Wicked_, and OnepieceX3 is Elphaba, the misunderstood wicked witch from the west! Ever seen the musical?" Rukia141 asked.

"No, go away." Karin said, trying to shut the door, but both Rukia141 and OnepieceX3 stopped her.

"We're not going anywhere until you come with us!" Rukia141 cried. Both of them then took Karin and hauled her from her room, making their way towards Rukia141's dressing room.

"Hey! Let go of me! What are you doing?" Karin shouted as she struggled.

"We're giving you a make over! You're going to be dress up as a beautiful fairy princess! :D" OnepieceX3 excitedly told her. Karin looked at the two of them with absolute horror.

"_Fair princess_? Have you lost your mind!" She screamed.

"We lost it a long time ago!" Rukia141 cried. They entered her room, which was really big, and steered Karin toward a big chair in front of a large mirror. There was a lot of make up, creams, brushes, perfumes, and a lot more things that will help Rukia141 and OnepieceX3 with Karin's "make over."

"You know, OnepieceX3, I feel a song coming on!" Ruki141 cried.

"A what?" Karin asked.

"_Whenever I see someone less fortunate that I!" _Rukia141 sang, placing a white sheet on Karin.

"Oh God…" Karin sighed.

_And let's face it-who isn't less fortunate than I?" _She continued to sing as she began to spray her hair with water.

_My tender heart tends to start to bleed!" _She continued, as OnepieceX3 brought out combs and brushes.

_And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over!" _OnepieceX3 sang as well.

"_I know, I know exactly what they need!" _Rukia141 brushed her hair.

"Stop…" Karin said.

"_And even in your case." _Rukia141 sang while examining Karin.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face!" _Rukia141 sang loudly.

"_Stop singing!" _Karin shouted.

* * *

><p>"Wow! Rukia141, this is amazing! The mansion looks old and everything! Is that fog coming from the entrance?" OnepieceX3 asked with excitement as she dragged an annoyed Toshiro along. Letting go of Byakuya's arm, Rukia141 sprinted ahead.<p>

"That's not all, the upper floors are like 'haunted' if you want to get a good scare that is!" She exclaimed. As if on cue, a shriek split the air coming from the third floor.

"I want to go! I want to go!" OnepieceX3 hopped.

"Why did I agree to this?" Toshiro sighed.

"…" Byakuya followed silently behind.

Grimmjow, Jennifer, and xJ11Cx weren't far behind. "What did you say you were again?" Grimmjow asked looking down at Jennifer's pale face and white gown.

"A vampire." She stated simply.

"Then where are your teeth?" xJ11Cx asked.

"Don't ask, JC." She told him.

"Ok…did you just call me JC?" xJ11Cx asked.

"Don't ask." Jennifer said again.

"Do you have some sort of vampire fetish?" Grimmjow asked. Jennifer didn't say anything as JC waited for her answer.

"…"

"Jennifer?"

"Shut up." She said.

"Rukia141!" Animekisses cried, racing towards them. She was wearing a large brown coat that covered her outfit. Rukia141 looked at her curiously.

"Animekisses, I thought you were dressed as-?"

"Oh, I am. Here he comes!" Animekisses discarded her coat, revealing her nurse costume. Jennifer appeared at her sister's side and stared at Animekisses. Grimmjow idly took a drink from a tray that people in zombie costumes were giving out. He took a sip liked the sweet flavor. He saw JC staring at him.

"What?" He growled.

"Your face, it's so annoying to look at." JC replied, shaking his head.

"What the hell-?" Jennifer asked, looking at Animekisses.

"Shove it, Vaughn." Animekisses said, flinging her hair back as Ukitake appeared. "Oh, Jushiro! No need to worry, I'm here to look after you in case you feel ill! :D" She cried, touching his arm. Ukitake blinked at her.

"Animekisses…" He said, looking at her.

"Yes." She purred.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked. Grimmjow choked on his drink as the rest of the group coughed, trying to cover up their laughter.

"Huh?" Animekisses asked, looking down at her small skirt.

"It's a little chilly, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." He said, shrugging off his haori. He gently placed it around her shoulders, smiling.

"Er…thanks." Animekisses wrapped the haori tightly around her. "You know, this isn't half bad." She said. They exchanged a smile and walked off.

"You know, Ukitake is probably the only man who would cover up a naked girl that's asking for sex." Jennifer said.

"Jennifer, when you put it like that, you make situations really, really weird…-_-'" Rukia141 sighed.

"Let's go." Jennifer told Grimmjow, ignoring her sister.

"Go where?" He asked. Jennifer gave him a hard look and JC rolled his eyes.

"You're my escort, we're going to the dance floor, JC is going to catch up later. Right?" Jennifer turned to JC. That was JC's cue to go and put the plan in motion.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll catch you later." He said, disappearing into the crowd. Jennifer pulled Grimmjow, but as they were about to join the throng, _After Dark _by Asian Kung-Fu Generation to play; the lights dimmed, and neon lights turned on. The crowd went wild, shoving Jennifer and Grimmjow away from their original path.

"Damn it!" She hissed.

"I love this song! Come on, OnepieceX3!" Rukia141 cried as they both left Toshiro and Byakuya behind in order to go dancing.

* * *

><p>Ichigo scowled in frustration. Rukia looked up at him, frowning. "Don't stress over it, you'll only give yourself a headache." She said, turning back to look at the huge crowd that was now going crazy with dancing. She already had a slight headache from getting hit hard on the head, at least she managed to nick the bastard by biting whoever it was. She caught sight of JC heading somewhere, and she couldn't help but be suspicious of him.<p>

"How do you want me to not stress over it! We were attacked, and we don't know by who!" He shouted over the music, interrupting her thoughts.

"Well, we didn't get hurt, they didn't do anything to us." She replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Rukia." Ichigo told her, crossing his arms. "Hey, have you seen Renji and Tatsuki anywhere?" He asked.

"Come to think of it, no, not since that day with spin the bottle." She told him, equally confused.

Somewhere in a deserted room in the mansion.

"You can't force people to like each other!" Renji yelled at the small group of fan girls.

"Yeah! Let us go!" Tatsuki yelled, struggling with the ropes.

"Never! You just sit quiet and do as we say!" They yelled at once.

"This can't be happening…" Renji sighed.

* * *

><p>Dark Rukia sat in a dark room, waiting silently for the signal. She was in Jennifer's debt, after all, she was released because of her; she had to pay it off somehow, Dark Rukia hated being in debt. However she didn't understand why she had to work with the most annoying bastard in the world…<p>

"I wonder how strong a ***beep* **like you is, but seeing as we don't have our weapons, we can't find out, can we? Unless you want to do _other _things." Came a sly voice from a far corner.

Dark Rukia didn't bother to look up. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Why not talk to you? You put up quite a fight when the King went against you; you caught my attention, you did." Hichigo replied, grinning at her. Dark Rukia flickered her eyes to him and stood up. She approached him in a menacing way, making him grin wider. She leaned dangerously close.

"Stay the hell away from me…" She said softly, before straightening up and leaving the room. She slammed the door behind her, leaving Hichigo alone.

He lazily scratched his chest. "She wants me."

* * *

><p>The song ended, and Jennifer quickly took Grimmjow by the hand and started to drag him towards the back door. "We have to quickly go and-Jesus!" She jumped back against Grimmjow. A figure dressed in all black stopped in front of her. Shadowgirlxion looked at Jennifer from underneath her hood.<p>

"Sorry…" She whispered. She swept away, brandishing her scythe, making several scatter in fear. Jennifer watched her leave.

"Was that thing real?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't know, but hell, she scared the ***beep* **out of me." Jennifer breathed. "Come on, let's go." Just as the two were about to reach the back door, a song for couples began to play, making the crowd grow larger.

"What the-?"

"Damn those DJs to hell!" Jennifer hissed.

JC walked around the huge mansion, barracking doors and closing any possible way out. Now one would be able to escape if they tried, he only wondered when Jennifer and Grimmjow were going to give the signal. Deciding to go check what the hold up was, he went back inside.

"Alright you crazy love birds, when we say the magic word, 'switch' you will all let go of your partners and grab the nearest person to you! Here goes!" A DJ said through the microphone. _Enchanted _by Taylor Swift started to play.

On the other side of the dance floor.

"Come on, Shiro-chan!" OnepieceX3 cried, grabbing Toshiro by the arm. Before she left, she turned to Rukia141. "Aren't you going to dance with your date?"

Rukia141 flushed. "_Not _a date! And no, I don't do slow songs, it's very weird to me."

"Suit yourself!" OnepieceX3 cried.

Karin peeked out from behind some curtains and watched the crowd. The stupid mask was that covered the top part of her face was getting annoying, but she wasn't about to take it off. What if someone she knew saw her in such a girly dress? No way in hell, she wasn't going to let that happened. Her hair was tied up neatly, and the ridiculous wings was making it hard for to be discreet. She was getting a bit flustered by all of the stares she was getting from the male population; Karin wanted to die.

Her eyes suddenly landed on the entrance door. Maybe if she cut across the dance floor and made a run for it…Yeah, that'll work. Karin raised up her dress and began to walk briskly through the crowd, her stupid heels making it hard for her. Damn OnepieceX3 and Rukia141!

She was almost there…

"Switch!" The DJ announced. The whole crowed shifted as people began to switch partners and Karin was caught in the wave. A random guy took her hand.

"Hello, mind if I have this dance?" He asked. Karin tried to pull away, but he had already swept her away.

JC berated himself as he was caught in mob as they switched partners. He felt someone take his arms. He looked down at a girl about a year younger than him. She beamed up at him.

"Hi! I guess I'm your partner for the next few seconds! I'm OnepieceX3!" She said. JC ignored her as he scanned the crowd, but OnepieceX3 was already pulling him.

And she would not stop talking…God he needed to find a cork for the girl…

"So then my friend literally hit the clown-!"

"Switch!"

"Oops, they said it again! Hurray!" She twirled away into the arms of another guy. Relieved at being free, he barreled through the couples. JC was knocked from behind and he stumbled. Someone caught his hand.

"It's you, quick, let's dance our way over there." Jennifer whispered, pointing at the back door.

"There's so many people…" JC sighed, letting Jennifer lead.

"I know, it sucks." She said angrily. They reached the edge of the crowd, and just as they were about to leave, someone grabbed Jennifer's shoulder.

"There you are." Grimmjow hissed. "I saw you dancing with Daisy here." He nodded toward JC.

"Piss off Grimmjow." He replied.

"Stop, do you have the pliers?" Jennifer asked Grimmjow. Still scowling, he handed her the pliers he pulled from his back pocket. Jennifer took them and the trio headed outside.

"Switch!"

Karin immediately pulled away and turned to flee, only to run headlong into Toshiro's arms. This was getting ridiculous…

Toshiro began to dance, but stopped when he caught sight of her face. Oh crap, he recognize her! He recognized her! She stiffened as he frowned.

"What did you say your name was again?" He asked. Karin ducked her head.

"I didn't…" She whispered low enough for him to not recognize her voice. He looked at her closely, as if trying to figure out a puzzle, or a riddle.

"Have I met you before?" He asked. Karin bit her lip as she shook her head. She wasn't going to talk anymore, it wasn't worth the risk. Karin tried to pull away, but he gripped her tighter. "Liar, we have met before."

At that, Karin pushed away from him and raced out of the crowd. She heard him call out to her, but she reached the entrance door and tried to leave. The door wouldn't budge…

All the lights suddenly went out and their were screams of protest. Several seconds later…

The screaming began…

* * *

><p>Rukia141 couldn't see a thing, and she reached out in front of her. When the screaming began, she panicked. Suddenly, she felt someone tightly grab her arm, pulling her away. "Hey! Let me go!" She screamed. She tried to pull away, but whoever had her had a firm grip. "Stop!"<p>

Just then, there was a whoosh of air, and she felt the person let go of her. The person had been chased off. "Are you alright?" Came Byakuya's cool voice. Rukia141 jumped.

"Y-Yes, what happened?" She whispered, mostly to herself. The screaming continued, they were getting people, her friends…She couldn't do anything, it was all too dark. Just when Rukia141 was going to go crazy with panic, the lights flickered back on. Rukia141 saw the crowd of people huddling together. Toshiro broke through the throng.

"Captain Kuchiki, it seems that your sister and Kurosaki have gone missing. I also can't seem to find your friend." He told Byakuya and Rukia141.

"OnepieceX3? Oh no!"

"Orihime? Orihime where are you?" Uryu called.

"Gin this isn't funny, come on out already!" Rangiku called. It wasn't just them, others were gone as well…

"Rukia141! Jennifer and Grimmjow are gone too!" Sammy Jo cried, approaching her.

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt himself get tossed in a room, followed by Rukia and that OnepieceX3. The room was dark, and it took them a while for their eyes to adjust.<p>

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked the two girls.

"Yeah, what happened?" Rukia asked.

"And where are we?" OnepieceX3 scanned the room. There was nothing but chairs in the room. Some where broken, some were littered, others were stacked. Where were they? Ichigo tried the door.

"It's locked, damn it!" He tried to kick it open. OnepieceX3 tried to help, but that's when they felt a patter of feet and scraping sounds. They whirled around and OnepieceX3 covered her mouth to stop from screaming. All the chairs where all rammed against one wall.

"What? How could that have happened so fast? Ichigo?" Rukia asked, but he too was a little freaked out.

"Just keep kicking the door." He ordered, they turned around, but the second they did, they heard more scraping. They turned around quickly and saw the chairs stacked all together. "Ok, we seriously need to get the hell out of here." Ichigo said, ramming the door hard.

* * *

><p>Orihime found herself in a hallway when the lights came back on. It was still too dim, and she was so scared. Where was everybody? She felt someone grab her and carry her, dumping her on the carpet of the hallway. Her breathing hitched as she stood up slowly, whimpering slightly. An old painting fell from the wall, crashing on the floor and making her jump. Suddenly, the rest of the paintings began to shake and rattle violently, making Orihime rush down the hall.<p>

She screamed and ducked as the paintings flew from their spots, flying towards her and missing by inches. Then she heard a loud thud, followed by heavy footsteps that belonged to a man. She whirled around, but no one was following her, yet, she heard the footsteps loud and clearly. The footsteps began to grow louder and louder, until they sounded like they were running.

Right at her…

She raced down the hallway, and saw a staircase that led downstairs. She was about to take it when she saw a silhouette appear at the landing. The shadowy head turned, and looked at her; then the figure started to run. Shrieking in fear, Orihime opened the nearest door and dashed inside. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She hugged herself as the footsteps slowed as they approached the room.

She heard something rocking and she turned and noticed a room. It was a child's room, and the thing that was rocking was a rocking horse. It rocked, and rocked, and rocked…Orihime went to it and placed her hand on it to stop it. The room went quiet, a well as the footsteps outside. Breathing heavily, she stared at the door. The knob began to turn. She let out a small sob.

"That's mine…" Came a child's whisper. Orihime froze.

"_Don't touch!"_ A child appeared in front of her, jumping towards her. She screamed and flew back, crashing through the window. Orihime grabbed the sill in time, trying to ignore the pain as the glass cut through her hand.

"Please…" She whispered before screaming. _"Help!"_

* * *

><p>Hichigo emerged from the shadows, enjoying himself. He silently approached Texika from behind. She was dressed as Link, brandishing her fake sword as she searched the hallway she was in. He vaguely wondered what Dark Rukia was up to.<p>

Speaking of which.

Dark Rukia watched from within the shadows as she observed Flying Lion, FrostyNight98, Widm Anime, and Usagi.

"You know, I'm starting to think this isn't the way downstairs…" Usagi sighed.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." Flying Lion said reassuringly.

"You said that ten minutes ago!" FrostyNight98 cried. A loud thud echoed in the hallway.

"What was that?" Widm whispered. Another thud, followed by the flickering of the lights. A woman's shriek split the air, followed by a door flying open by itself. The whole group jumped as the invisible woman continued screaming, until she was cut off by something, making her gurgle, as if she was choking on her own blood.

The group screamed and dashed away. Dark Rukia vanished into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Rukia, and OnepieceX3 managed to break down the door. They ran out into a hall, but before they could get a sense on where they were, some light bulbs began to shatter, leaving the hallway darker than it already was.<p>

"What's going on-?" But Ichigo didn't finish began something began to screech unbearably. It was coming from a window, scratching the surface of the glass. Ichigo went forward and ripped the curtains aside, seeing the face of a woman's torn face fly toward him.

"Holy ***beep***!" He cried, flying back into Rukia and OnepieceX3.

"What did you see?" Rukia asked.

"Just go! Just go!" He yelled, pushing them forward.

* * *

><p>Sammy Jo tried to calm the guests down as they tried to leave, but the doors wouldn't budge. Rukia141 and a few others went in search of those who had gone missing, leaving her to deal with things alone. She was growing frantic.<p>

Someone touched her shoulder.

"Samantha, where's Jasmine and Jennifer?" A soft voice asked. Sammy Jo whirled around, her eyes growing wide.

"Y-You…?"

* * *

><p>Rukia141, Byakuya, Toshiro, Ukitake, and Animekisses quickly made their way down the hall.<p>

"Who could be doing this?" Ukitake asked as they continued.

"I don't know, but we need to find everyone, something could be happening to them!" Rukia141 cried in slight panic. They heard someone scream followed by the crashing of a window coming from above them.

"_Help!" _A girl screamed.

"That sounded like Orihime!" Rukia141 cried, growing more frightened by the second.

* * *

><p>Orihime mustered up her strength and pulled herself back up the window sill and into the room. Ignoring the pain in her hands, she ran out of the room and made a blind dash towards the stairs. She crashed into something, sending her stumbling back. Surprised she looked up, eyes wide.<p>

Hichigo appeared, grinning maliciously. He stared down at her, and she shrank back in horror.

"You…?"

"Me." He replied rather gleefully. Before she could blink, he flew towards her, a hand outstretched. Orihime screamed, but she saw something step in front of her in time to grab Hichigo's arm.

Ulquiorra stared at him, clutching Hichigo's arm tightly.

"A hollow." Ulquiorra stated.

"Damn straight." Hichigo smiled broadly. He wretched his arm free from Ulquiorra's grasp and vanished into the pool of shadow, laughing in a horrible maniacal way. When he was gone, Orihime stood up, trembling. Ulquiorra turned to her, but she threw herself at him, sobbing.

"I was so scared…" She whispered, clutching him tightly. Ulquiorra stared down at the crying red head, wondering…

Why did he save her?

* * *

><p>Jennifer heard another shriek, and she laughed out loud. She, JC, and Grimmjow were sprawled in an empty room, eating candy like a couple of kids. "Best Halloween ever." She chimed, some chocolate in her mouth.<p>

"It was fun." JC agreed, smiling slightly as another scream tore through the mansion.

"To top things off, Hichigo and Dark Rukia seem to be having fun. Well, Hichigo, I don't know about Dark Rukia." She said. They continued eating.

"What's next after this?" Grimmjow asked, examining a piece of taffy.

"I don't know, mess around with a few people, break people up I guess." Jennifer shrugged. Her black hair fanned out along the carpet, brushing both Grimmjow and JC. "Mess with Rukia141 again."

"Do you like hurting your sister?" Grimmjow asked. Jennifer was silent for a moment.

"We bump heads, mostly because of me. I'm a horrible person." She said. JC scoffed slightly. She turned to him. "You think I'm joking?"

"Aren't you always horrible?" JC asked. Jennifer stared at JC hard, her brown eyes boring into his hazel ones. He noticed the coldness, the lack of remorse. He was starting to become quite unnerved by her intense stare.

"I betrayed my sister in the worst possible way." She whispered to him. JC and Grimmjow went silent. JC finally spoke up.

"May I ask what you did?"

"Her first and only boyfriend cheated on her." She said. "With me…" She looked away from JC and put more candy in her mouth. Grimmjow and JC glanced at each other.

"And you know what's worse?" She asked after several seconds of heavy silence.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

Jennifer smirked slightly. "I don't regret it."

* * *

><p>Rukia141 gave her sister a furious stare. "Why, Jennifer? Why do you always have to ruin things for me! Hichigo and Dark Rukia? Are you insane!" She yelled.<p>

"Oh shut up, I was having a little fun." Jennifer shot back. After finally getting things under control, Rukia141 confronted her sister when she confessed that she was behind it all. Everyone got quite scare, but of course Jennifer didn't care. She studied her nails, as if whatever her sister was saying wasn't important.

"Why do you always have to do this?" Rukia141 asked. Jennifer glared up at her.

"Because I _felt like it._" She said. Rukia141 shot daggers at her sister.

"You're such a jerk! Why do you have to be like that!" She yelled.

"I hate seeing everyone all giddy and happy, that's why I ruined your stupid party! It's done, deal with it!" Jennifer yelled. Rukia141 couldn't believe her sister. She gave Jennifer a hard look as everyone else watched silently.

"Fine, Jennifer, you want a war? You got it…" She whispered so only her sister could hear.

"Not if I can help it." Came a sweet voice. Both girls jumped as they turned to see a young woman breaking through the crowd, Sammy Jo right behind her.

"Heather?" Rukia141 asked out weakly. Even Jennifer looked shocked.

"Who's that?" JC called out.

"Heather." Jennifer replied. "Our older sister…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLIFF HANGER! I'm racing against the clock! Review! DAMN MY SLOW COMPUTER! Dx<strong>_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm so happy you guys loved our Halloween Special! Wow, Jennifer has gotten quite popular, a lot of people have been sending me messages, asking about her an stuff! She says she doesn't care, but I know she likes the attention! Also, THIS GIVES ME AN AWESOME IDEA!**_

_**Kudos to Animekisses from inspiring me.**_

_**Also, I updated the Halloween Special ON THE 31**__**ST**__**! Keep in mind of the time zones, people, on my account and computer, it says I uploaded on that day. Some readers told me I did it early, others say I loaded it up late so I don't know, but it says 31 on my recently updated sooo…**_

_**Also, people have messaged me about my older sister, Heather. Well, here's a bit of info. Ahem.**_

_**Heather is only going to be a TEMPORARY character. A couple of days ago, she came from Michigan in order to pay us a visit. SURPRISE VIST! :D We were so happy! You see, let me tell you guys something. Jennifer and I have had a rough early life and Heather practically raised us for a short time when Mom and Dad couldn't do anything because of so many problems. Dad abandoned us, and Mom developed a drinking problem when Jennifer and I were still young. Don't worry, my mom has been sober for three years now! WHOOP! Well, back then, Heather had to stop going to college for a whole year in order to help the family out. She tackled two jobs, got my sister and I through school, and helped Morgan, our other sister, pay for her college. So yeah. Luckily Mom got back on her feet, she remarried and we moved to our step father's ranch, pretty neat! ^^ Jennifer and I got to learn how to ride horses! Hurray! When Heather stopped by a few days ago, I asked her if I could use her for a character, and she said yes because she's awesome like that!**_

_**Now, Heather is SO nice! Like, she would tear her heart out and give it to you if you needed it. She's like, the prodigy of the family. She has the looks, the intelligence, the talent, the everything! She's perfect! She got Salutatorian at her high school, top marks in college, everything! She could've been anything she wanted to be, but she decided to be a teacher because she loves kids. Man, I wouldn't have been able to handle kids, so I'm just sticking with Anthropology instead, and Jennifer is going into business or whatever.**_

_**Anyways, I decided to get Heather romantically involved with one of the characters! A mutual understanding that I will be forced to break up because I'm evil like that muahahahaha! No seriously, I'm going to do that, but with who? *shifts eyes suspiciously***_

_**Also, just in case you guys were wondering:**_

_**Heather: 26 years old.**_

_**Morgan: 22 years old. (Will not be in the story)**_

_**Jennifer: 19 and 2 minutes.**_

_**Me: 19 (Da baby!) :D**_

_**On with the story! Oh! And I has a surprise at the end, so read!**_

_**Again, thanks to Animekisses for the idea! You'll see what I'm talking about in the end!**_

_**Oh, one last thing; yes, my boyfriend cheated on me with my sister. She has yet to say sorry, sadly, I'm starting to think she never will…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HitsuHina<strong>_

"I'm only staying for a couple of days, I like what you did to the place, Jasmine." Heather said as she walked down the hall with her sisters.

"It's Rukia141 here at the studio. Why the sudden visit?" Rukia141 asked.

"Yeah, why waste your time coming all the way here?" Jennifer asked. Heather gave a small laughed as she wrapped her arms around the two of them.

"I just wanted to see my girls, and I wanted to make sure if the two of you were handling yourselves well all alone." She explained. As the three sisters conversed, they didn't notice the small group of males that peeked around the corner.

"Ah, there she is, a real flower that one." Gin grinned, watching the older sister.

"I will agree with you, Gin, who would have thought, tsk, tsk." Urahara replied, snapping his fan shut in order to study Heather a little more closely.

"Maybe I should invite her to have sake with me." Kyoraku said.

"Sake? You're just going to take advantage of her, aren't you? Beast! Dx" Gin said.

"Shhhhh, do you want her to hear us?" Urahara shushed them.

"Why the hell did you drag me here?" Ichigo asked a little too loudly. The three older men grabbed him and covered his mouth. Ichigo shot everyone a glare.

"She'll hear us, don't just shout like that." Kyoraku asked.

"We just wanted you to be a look out for anyone else that's coming. We don't want to be accused of being perverts!" Gin sang. Ichigo rolled his eyes and remained still until they finally released them.

"You're a bunch of idiots!" He yelled.

"Shhhhh!"

"They're not even here anymore! See?" Ichigo pointed at the now empty hall. They whined and protested, and Ichigo took his chance and snuck away unnoticed.

* * *

><p>"Oh Toshiro!" OnepieceX3 called out cheerily, skipping down the hall. "Toooooooshirrrrrroooooooo! Hey baby Tooooooshirrrrr-!"<p>

"What do you want?" Toshiro said angrily, opening the door of his dressing room. OnepieceX3 beamed as she stopped in front of him.

"Rukia141 wants to tell you to get ready for your next interview, because Liz, the guest, is coming soon. As soon as she arrives, the interview will begin!" She exclaimed. Toshiro sighed in frustration.

"These ridiculous interviews are still going on?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Of course! So be prepared, Shiro-chan!" She told him.

"It's _Captain Hitsugaya, _fool!" He told her irritably, slamming his door shut. OnepieceX3 called through the door.

"Alrighty, Shiro-chan! Don't be late!" She began to skip down the hall again. "Now, off to find Rawr17 and 1BleachFan!" She hummed away.

It didn't take her long to find them, however, they were being briefed in the small room reserved for newbies. OnepieceX3 poked her head inside.

Security guard number one puffed his chest out. "Also, _never_ and I mean_ never _be rude to the Bleach guests here. If you want to make a complaint, or want to be very, very evil, you make a request to Rukia141 and she'll transfer you to Jennifer for approval." He explained. Rawr17 and 1BleachFan nodded, scribbling notes.

"Also, if you have a favorite person you wish to bother-" Security guard number two began, but OnepieceX3 tackled them out of the way, and they crashed to the floor.

"You just go ahead and do what you want! Rukia141 doesn't care!" OnepieceX3 sprang up and the two newbies stared up at her.

"Seriously?" 1BleachFan asked.

"Yes! If you want to go announce to the whole world you like carrots, than by golly, tell the whole world you like carrots! :D Oh hello!" OnepieceX3 suddenly said, turning around when she caught sight of JC walking by.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, scanning the room.

"We were hired, or er…Rukia141 let us join! Isn't that great!" Rawr17 replied. JC stared at her, face devoid of emotion, making her a little nervous.

"Are you with Jennifer or Rukia141?" He asked them.

"We're just the entertainment-okay?" 1BleachFan said after JC left without letting her finish, obviously no longer caring about what they had to say.

"Don't worry about him, he's a butthead! :D" OnepieceX3 said. "A Jennifer follower I guess you could say."

"I hate how they just forget about us." Security guard number one sighed.

"I want a sammich." Security guard number two said, his stomach growling.

"-_-"

"Do you have your first intro?" OnepieceX3 asked, suddenly getting a marker and doodling on the board.

"Yes! We do! We don't know if it'll be good though." Rawr17 shrugged.

OnepieceX3 turned to them. "Nonsense! I'm sure it will be awesome! :D"

"There you are, OnepieceX3, you were supposed to go meet up with Liz; Rukia141 will be heading towards the stage in a few, she went to find Momo, have you seen her by any chance?" Sammy Jo asked, entering the room.

"Hi! XD" Rawr17 jumped up.

"Hey, Sammy Jo!" 1BleachFan cried.

"Oh, hello, I'm sure you were briefed on the rules of-?"

OnepieceX3 tackled Sammy Jo. "You just go ahead and do what you want!" OnepieceX3 shouted again.

"You just tackled Sammy Jo!" Rawr17 cried surprise.

"It's okay, she's a good friend of Rukia141." Sammy Jo reassured them getting up off the floor. OnepieceX3 flew out the door without a warning and dashed down the hall. "She's second in command I guess you could say." She shrugged, brushing herself off. "Come on, let's get you ready on stage."

* * *

><p>Kon stood frozen on the spot. He was looking for Rukia and Ichigo, but his mind went into overdrive when he spotted her as she walked down the hall. She had this superior aurora emitting off her, not to mention her startling beauty. Her black hair cascaded down her shoulders and back, her brown eyes large and deep. Her lush lips and <em>full <em>chest; Kon found himself dashing to his beloved.

"Oh my sweet, benevolent goddess! I come to thee! Pull me into your wonderful embrace and engulf me in your beautiful-!"

"JC." Jennifer drawled. Before Kon could even tell what was happening, a guy Kon didn't notice a all until now, stepped in front of Jennifer. He raised his foot, and kicked Kon so hard that the lion, plush doll was sent flying down the hall where Kon landed with a loud squeak. Kon then sprang up angrily.

"Hey! What's the big idea! All I was trying to was greet that wonderful, amazing creature!" He ran towards her again, and this time, it was Grimmjow's turn to stomp down on Kon, smashing his face into the floor.

"Piss off, you annoying little ***beep***! Get lost!" He growled.

"Don't soil your shoes, Catnip, it's nothing but a rag doll." Jennifer said, walking away, JC right behind her. Grimmjow released Kon before following her as well.

"Ah, so cool, so refined!" Kon sighed.

* * *

><p>"Shoot, it seems like I lost my way." Momo sighed as she turned a corner. She should have asked one of the crew people for help when she jogged past them, but of course she didn't. She sighed as she tried to find her way to the stage. Rukia141 had told her the day before that she was going to be needed for an interview. Why did she have to choose today in order to explore? Why?<p>

Another empty hallway.

Momo sighed as she turned to head back, but froze.

"Lost?" Aizen asked, standing a few feet away from her. She tensed; she didn't sense him at all.

"Captain Aizen…" Momo muttered, taking a step back.

"It's Aizen." He corrected her, walking towards her. Momo didn't say anything, her heart beating furiously. This man, still had a sick hold on her. Why did she let him affect her like that, didn't she learn the first time? She quickly guarded herself, determined to not fall for his tricks. Instead, Momo made to move around him, but he stepped in front of her so fast, that she jumped back.

"What are you-?"

"What am I what?" His voice rumbled closely. Momo blinked, her mind whirling. "Did you know, that your foolish admiration for me, made it so easy to manipulate you. To go against your own childhood friends; I wonder if I can do it again." He whispered.

Momo's eyes widened with fear. "N-No, I'm not going to fall for your lies a second time…" She trailed off in a whisper.

"Is that so? How about I escort you and we could broach the topic further-?"

"That won't be necessary." Came a clipped voice. Aizen leaned back, releasing Momo. She looked up at him, and, even though his attention was no longer directed to her, he was still crushing her, crushing her with his whole being. She couldn't stand, she couldn't breathe, and she felt on the verge of collapsing…

An arm swooped down, pulling her away and tucking her into a soothing embrace at the stranger's side. Momo looked up, startled. The young, beautiful woman that came to her rescue, was staring coolly at Aizen.

Her smirked in amusement. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Heather Vaughn. I don't know if you were taught to not carelessly barge into conversations that don't concern-"

"When I arrived this wasn't a conversation." She interrupted him. Aizen suddenly stepped forward, making Momo flinch back, but Heather clutched her reassuringly. Heather stood her ground as Aizen stood a mere inch from her face. He then leaned forward and touched his lips slightly to her ear.

"I see you don't test the waters you trend on; I suggest you do so." He whispered casually. Heather turned to face him, her brown eyes drilling into his. They're noses touched lightly, but Heather remained unfazed.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, _I suggest_ you try harder." She challenged in a hardened tone. Aizen pulled back, smirking, before wordlessly strutting away. Once he was gone, Heather gently placed a hand on Momo's head. "Come with me, you could use a cup of tea." She told her, guiding a slightly shaken Momo away.

Heather quietly led Momo to the her dressing room. She told Momo to wait for her, and gracefully swept out of the room. When she was gone, Momo collapsed on the couch and held back angry tears. She couldn't do it, she couldn't stand up to him. She hit the couch with her fist and buried her face in her arm. What would have happened? If Heather hadn't come to save her, what would have happened? She blankly stared at the wall for several minutes when the door opened.

Heather beamed as she hand Momo some tea. "I hope you enjoy it." She told Momo, taking a sip. She caught Momo staring at her. "It's okay, I didn't poison it."

Momo flushed. "Ah…it…" She sighed. "What happened with Captain Aizen…sorry, I don't know why I keep calling him that…" She said miserably. Heather set her tea down.

"That only makes you human, Momo." She said.

Momo looked exasperated. "But he's the enemy! He's killed a lot of people, betrayed us, and did everything he could for power, and he did it with a sick smile on his face! And yet…he still has this terrible hold on me!"

Heather turned to Momo. "You care for him?"

"I admired him…I'm just a stupid idiot!" She told her. Heather's eyes softened with understanding; Momo noticed that she was on of the first people to not look at her with pity. Everyone had pitied her when Aizen was found out; she was Momo, the clueless, stupid girl that foolishly handed her heart over to a traitor…

"Momo, you can control whatever you want here." She said, touching Momo's head with a slender finger. "But absolutely no one can control what happens in here." She pointed to her chest. "Besides, your turmoil, your troubling emotions are just proof of the war raging between your mind and heart; that's what separates you from people like Aizen, all he thinks about is strategic logic, without a heart to tell him the moral imperfections of his ideas. But you do, don't you? Your mind tells you to hate him, but your heart rebels, and you hate yourself for it."

"Because I blindly supported him-"

"You had faith in him, you trusted him, and that's the greatest gift you can give a person. He was the one who betrayed that trust and shattered that faith, not you. Don't blame yourself, Momo, for the atrocities of others, you'll only hurt yourself more." Heather said. Her eyes locked on Momo. "Because that's what you're doing, right? You're blaming yourself?"

Momo blinked back her tears. "I couldn't…I couldn't help but that think…that…that I didn't do enough to make him…stay. I stupidly thought…I thought he felt the same…" She choked. Heather softly pulled Momo forward into a tender embrace.

"Love won't ever touch that man. Ever." Heather whispered as Momo wept silently.

"He…He made you a…a target because of me…" She whispered to Heather.

"Don't you worry about that, Momo." She reassured her. "I would do it again, too, if I had to. A million times over."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for being on time, Toshiro, Momo, Rukia141, and Liz aren't here yet, and we're already late." Sammy Jo sighed, looking at her watch. Toshiro looked slightly taken aback.<p>

"Momo? _Momo _is the one I'm going to be interviewed with?" He asked, letting out a large frustrated sigh. Sammy Jo shrugged, and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, people have been asking for this interview for quite a while."

"Here she is!" OnepieceX3 cried, leading Liz to the stage entrance. Sammy Jo and Toshiro looked up in time to see Liz ram into Toshiro, almost knocking him back.

"I'm _so _excited for this interview! I still can't believe Rukia141 took my request! This is awesome! I'm so grateful that I got a chance to meet you and-! Where's Momo?" Liz asked, looking around.

"The audience is getting restless, and Momo still hasn't appeared yet." Sammy Jo replied, she turned to a crewman. "Are Rawr17 and 1BleachFan ready for the entertainment?"

The crewman nodded. "Yes, they're back stage. Should we go ahead and make the announcement?" He asked.

"Yes, make the announcement. Hopefully by the time they finish, Rukia141 and Momo would be here." Sammy Jo sighed. The crewman went to go give the signal.

_Entertainment_

"I'm nervous." Rawr17 said, taking a deep breath as she adjusted her glasses and big chef hat. 1BleachFan dusted off her suit before looking up at her.

"Don't worry, once we start, your nervousness will be forgotten. Just do like we rehearsed." She reassured Rawr17. A crewman appeared behind them.

"1BleachFan, go to your place, you're about to go on." A crewman said. 1BleachFan nodded and turned to Rawr17, giving her a thumbs up. Rawr17 did the same and mouthed a quiet thank you.

An announcer stepped on the stage, holding a microphone. "Before the interview, we would like to provide some entertainment tonight, so how about it?" He asked. The crowd cheered its approval.

"Excellent! Now, the new performers are Rawr17 and 1BleachFan, so give them a warm welcome! They're going to do a famous skit, so put your hands together for this pair! As they perform…" The announcer trailed off as rap music began to play.

"_Epic Rap Battles of History!" _He announced loudly. The crowd cheered wildly. _"Sarah Palin!"_ 1BleachFan comes out, dressed as Sarah Palin. _"Versus! Lady Gaga!" _Rawr17 jumps out on stage, the crowd stand up and applaud. They began to rap.

"_Oh boy, look what we have here! A transvestite with a keyboard, trying to be freak of the year!" _1BleachFan sang. _"Your voice sounds like a rooster having sex with a frog! They put a lot of lipstick on you, but you still look like a dog!"_

"Oooooooh!" The crowd went, laughing.

"_Put down that teacup honey! Go put on some pants and stop letting little monsters teach you how to dance, and you may be Gaga but you ain't a lady at all! I've seen those outfits you've been wearing, that takes big *beep*!" _1BleachFan rapped. The crowd went wild as Rawr17 stepped forward.

"_I think I rather elect a smurf than vote for you. Governor of Alaska? That's like a principal of a home school! You are the sum, of everything I despise, with the most dysfunctional family since the Jackson *beep* Five!" _Rawr17 shot back.

"Ownage!" Several people cried as they laughed.

"_Just trust me, your fifteen minutes of shame came and went! Go back to your igloo! Spend some time with your kids before they're pregnant! Your frigid little body couldn't even handle what I do! I think the truth is, Sarah, my music just scares you!" _Rawr17 finished.

"_Your music doesn't scare me! I'm a mother of five! I killed moose with my bare hands before you were alive! Everything you do is just a rerun of Madonna! Your fans are in a frenzy like a bunch of gay piranha!" _1BleachFan countered, making a lot of people cheer.

"You rock, Palin!" A random guy yelled.

"_I sound more intelligent than you, when I fart! I wonder if you even know how to spell the word 'art'! You don't belong in politics, you belong in a hockey game! History will regret you like John McCain!" _Rawr17 finished.

"Whoohoo! Lady Gaga!" People yelled.

"Who won? You decide!" The announcer yelled. 1BleachFan and Rawr17 waved and bowed as the crowd rooted for them.

From somewhere backstage.

"There you guys are! We've been waiting for you!" Sammy Jo cried to Rukia141 and Momo who just appeared with Heather. "You're lucky 1BleachFan and Rawr17 stalled for time!"

"I'm sorry, it's my fault for making Momo late." Heather said.

"What did 1BleachFan and Rawr17 do for entertainment?" Rukia141 asked.

"They did an _Epic Rap Battles of History _skit. Sarah Palin vs. Lady Gaga." Sammy Jo replied.

"That's my favorite one! I can't believe I missed it!" Rukia141 cried.

"Hi, Rukia141!" Liz called. Rukia141 immediately brightened.

"Lizzie! You're here, hurray! :D Since Momo and Toshiro are here also, let's start with the interview, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Liz cried. They made their way to the stage. Rukia141 turned OnepieceX3.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked her.

"Huh? Oh, no, there are some things I need to take care off." OnepieceX3 replied.

"Oh, okay, don't get into trouble." Rukia141 said. They stared at each other for several seconds before bursting out into laughter.

"Yeah, right." OnepieceX3 laughed as she left, waving at Rukia141.

_Interview_

Rukia141: Hello guys! It's been a while, how have you've been doing?

_The crowd cheered._

Random guy in the audience: Strawberry is my favorite!

Rukia141: Today, we have a guest who's going to interview a couple many have been asking for!

Random guy in the audience: Sakura and Sasuke?

_His friend smacks him on the head._

Random guy's friend: Wrong show, idiot.

Random guy's other friend: Besides, Sasuke is a little Emo bastard who doesn't know-

_He gets smacked on the head by a book thrown by Rukia141_

Rukia141: No character bashing! Okay! Let's give it up for Lizzie! :D

_Liz waves as the crowd starts to cheer._

Liz: Yay! I'm finally here! I can't wait to interview my favorite couple!

Rukia141: Than what are we waiting for? Do the honors, Lizzie!

Liz: Please welcome Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Momo Hinamori!

_HitsuHina fans jump up and shriek with joy, while HitsuKarin fans hiss angrily._

_Toshiro and Momo make their way on stage. Momo smiled and waved slightly, while Toshiro scowled._

Toshiro: Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous…

Momo: Just let them have their fun. It's all innocent fun.

_She smiled at the audience._

Random fan girl: MOMO! I LOVE YOU! _She begins to cry hysterically._

Rukia141: The crowd is more excited than usual. Maybes it's to due to the fact that we haven't done interviews in a while.

Liz: No, it's definitely HitsuHina! xD

_Somewhere backstage._

Security guard number one: Happy Birthday to Jason! Happy Birthday to you!

Security guard number two: And many more, on channel four! And Scooby-Doo, on channel two! :D

Crewman number one: That guy…

Crewman number two: Yeah, don't be that guy…

Security guard number two: And a big fat lady, on channel eighty! :D

Security guard number one: -_-'

Liz: So, let's begin! To Momo, all in all, what do you feel about Toshiro?

_Momo's brows furrowed._

Momo: Well, we grew up together, he's a very close friend, but I've never thought of him in _that _way.

Liz: Wanna start now? :D

Toshiro: No, she doesn't want to start now!

Liz: This is Momo's question, Shiro-chan!

Momo: I'm going to be honest, there are a still a few issues I need to resolve, before I can even think about feelings like that.

Liz: But fans adore the two of you together! Dx

Momo: Do they? I didn't think they cared that much.

Liz: They do! Those of you who are a HitsuHina fan, raise you hands!

_Liz raised her hand and half the audience raised theirs. Everyone then turned to Rukia141 who was humming and kicking her legs out like child. Her hands wasn't raised._

Liz: Rukia141.

Rukia141: Huh? Oh, I'm more a HitsuKarin fan…heh, heh…

_One half of the audience cried in outrage, while the other half cheered._

Rukia141: That doesn't mean anything! I don't go hating characters just because they get paired up in ways I don't like. I love Momo!

_Rukia141 flung herself at Momo, hugging her tightly._

Liz: Hurray for Momo!

_Half the crowd cheered._

Rukia141: Wow, I've never seen the audience this divided.

Liz: I'm telling you, HitsuKarin and HitsuHina is like that. Either they like Momo, or they like Karin, Toshiro is just stuck in the middle! =D

_Toshiro sighed._

Toshiro: What did I do to deserve this?

Rukia141: Nothing, just accept the fact that people love you for you!

Liz: Yes! So tell me, Toshiro, why do _you _feel about Momo?

Toshiro: Momo is just a close friend, that should be enough for you.

Liz: No fair, Toshiro! Tell us how you really feel! Dx

Toshiro: Leave me alone already.

_The crowd booed._

Rukia141: Don't worry, there's a way to deal with people like Toshiro! xD

Liz: How?

Rukia141: If you can't hit his embarrassing spots, hit his painful ones! Toshiro, how did you feel when even your best friend, Kusaka, noticed that you became a Shinigami for Momo?

_Toshiro paled._

Toshiro: How-How do you know about Kusaka?

_Even Momo looked at Toshiro curiously._

Rukia141: You'd be surprised at how many people know about Kusaka. So, how about it, Toshiro?

Liz: I see what you're doing! Toshiro! How did you feel when Aizen tricked you into stabbing Momo? I bet it tore at you, didn't it? I bet it made you realize some things!

Toshiro: That isn't any of your business! Stop asking me those sort of questions!

Rukia141: It's working! If you want us to stop, answer Lizzie's questions!

Liz: Yeah!

Toshiro: Alright! Momo and I are just good friends, like she said, we grew up together, that's it.

Liz: That's it? Then how do you feel about fans pairing you up?

Toshiro: I don't get you people, why are you pairing us up? Nothing's going to happen between us, we're just friends!

Momo: He's right, I appreciate that people like us very much, but, this is going a little too far, don't you think?

Rukia141: You guys should read the stories about you, there's one that I like, despite it being a HitsuHina. It's about Toshiro, the popular guy of the school, finds out a secret about Momo, the cute little nerd. I'm not going to spoil it, but you should so read it! It's called, _I Love the Way You Lie._ If you've already read it, isn't it good? :D

Toshiro: I'm not going to read trash!

Liz: Don't be rude!

Rukia141: Rude! Dx

Liz: So Momo, you're telling us that there's absolutely no way that you'll fall for Toshiro? He's not good enough for you?

Momo: Well, yeah. I mean, no, I don't know. Wait…

_She looked confused._

Rukia141: Confusing the interviewee, nice! :D

Liz: Thank ya!

_Liz left Momo to brood the question over. She turned to Toshiro._

Liz: So you still haven't told us, why did you join the academy. It was for Momo, wasn't it?

Toshiro: I've had enough of-!

Rukia141: If you don't answer the question, we'll bother you!

Liz: Yeah! :D Bother!

Rukia141: Bother!

Liz: Bother!

Rukia141: Bother!

Toshiro: Stop…

Liz: Bother!

Rukia141: Bother!

Liz: Bother!

Rukia141: BOTHER!

Toshiro: I joined the academy because I was upset that I wasn't going to see Momo as often, there! _Are you happy_!

_He stormed off stage._

Momo: Oh, now he's angry.

Rukia141: That's so like Toshiro! Well, since he left, I guess that's it for today. Thank you, Lizzie, for joining us today! A true HitsuHina fan right here, folks! Give her a hand!

_The crowd cheered, but the HitsuHina fans cheered the loudest._

Random guy in the audience: You should have HitsuKarin come back and have them bump heads with HitsuHina!

The crowd: Yeah!

Rukia141: And start WWIII? I'm not too sure about that…

Liz: Thanks for having me!

Rukia141: Thanks again! Next up is Grimmjow and Nel! They're going to be interviewed by Minichae! Hurray! :D Stay tuned! We love you!

Half the crowd: HITSUHINA! HITSUHINA! HITSUHINA!

The other half of the crowd: HITSUKARIN! HITSUKARIN! HITSUKARIN!

Rukia141: I better stop them before a war really does break out…

* * *

><p>Grimmjow, JC, and Jennifer were trying to ignore Kon, who was relentlessly pounding at her door. He was asking to come in, and Jennifer's patience was reaching its limit. JC studied the door, deep in thought, and it wasn't until Jennifer furiously stood up that he spoke up.<p>

"He could be of use, you know." JC told her. Jennifer crossed her arm.

"How can a stupid doll help?" She asked.

JC smirked at her. "Well, this is just a thought…"

Kon slid down and sat with a sigh. Oh, how he wanted to jump into the arms of his goddess. Her wrath only added to the admiration he felt for her, and he wondered what had to do in order to capture her attention. Her fiery personality had him going-

The door opened and Kon fell back. He saw Jennifer giving him a sly smile. She bent over and picked him up by the arm and lifted him up to her eye level. "Kon." Jennifer purred. "How far would you go for me?"

Kon broke out into a rant. "Anything, I would do anything for you! I will go to the end of the world and back! Just let me bury myself in your wonderful valley of-!" She stopped him by placing a finger over his mouth.

"Then how about doing a favor for Mama?" She whispered.

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" Karin shouted at OnepieceX3 in anger.<p>

OnepieceX3 gave an innocent shrug. "Nothing, I just said it was probably too much for you, and that you were probably scared to do it. It was only going to be for a week, nothing to it. But don't worry, Karin, it's completely understandable, your fear."

"I'm not scared, especially of dresses and make-up! I just don't get why you want me dressing up again!" Karin yelled.

"Just for fun, to see if you'll be able to survive walking around at night, dressed as a mysterious girl who roams the halls of this studio! Isn't it just thrilling? You can start tonight by going to the garden on the roof!" OnepieceX3 exclaimed.

"There's no sense behind this! People will be sleeping at night!" Karin argued.

"Not everyone, silly! Imagine, people will try to solve the mystery of the beautiful girl that walks down these halls, disappearing and appearing like some sort of angel! Oh please, Karin! Please, please, please! Just for a week!" OnepieceX3 pleaded.

"Fine! Promise me you'll leave me alone after this!" She cried.

"Hai!" OnepieceX3 replied happily.

Grumbling, Karin returned to her room and slammed the door shut. Smiling, OnepieceX3 skipped down the halls again. She stopped in front of Toshiro's room and knocked the door. No answer.

Perfect.

OnepieceX3 secretly entered his room and made her way to a small table. She pulled out a small card and placed it where Toshiro wouldn't be able to miss it.

_Meet me in the garden on the studio's roof._

_Aurora_

"Rukia141 may want not to do much, but she didn't say I couldn't do anything. HitsuKarin, I'll do what I can to make it happen." OnepieceX3 said to herself, smiling. She snuck out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Later that day.<p>

JC and Grimmjow came across a huge crowd gathered around something taped to the wall. They roughly shoved passed everyone, trying to reach the front.

"I knew it! I knew it was going to happen!" Rangiku cried, laughing.

"Ah, yes! Oh look who's here, Grimmjow!" Gin called out. The group of people erupted into whistles and cheers.

"What the ***beep* **are you talking about?" He snarled, shoving that last few people aside and staring at the paper. JC scanned the sheet and scowled. Then they saw who posted it.

"That little ***beep***." Grimmjow said quietly, trembling with fury.

"What the hell is going on?" Someone asked. The whole group parted to reveal Jennifer. JC and Grimmjow immediately stepped in front of the offending piece of paper.

"Nothing…" JC said. Jennifer approached the two. Her eyes narrowed.

"Move." She said in a dangerously low voice. Grimmjow and JC exchanged a glance before stepping reluctantly aside. Jennifer's eyes roamed the paper.

_**Introducing:**_

_**~GRIMMJEN~**_

_**Due to the ever growing popularity of Jennifer and Grimmjow, they have officially become a couple people love! You know what that means!**_

_**INTERVIEW!**_

_**Do you want to interview this couple? Well, I'm hosting a small contest! That's right, a contest! In your reviews, or in your messages, submit a small scenario between Jennifer and Grimmjow! For example:**_

"_**Jennifer and Grimmjow find themselves stranded on an island."**_

_**That's just an example! Sammy Jo and I will pick out the best scenario and viola! You win! So enter, enter, enter!**_

_**Rukia141**_

And that's how Jennifer Vaughn became famous for letting out the first, angry shriek heard around the world!

* * *

><p><strong><em>I love Epic Rap Battles of History! Sorry Rawr17 and 1BleachFan! I couldn't help myself! If you guys haven't heard of it, go search and watch it! NOW! :D<em>**

_**Hurray! When Animekisses told the different names for Jennifer and Grimmjow, this idea popped in my head! Jennifer hates me for this, but once it's typed, we can't change it, those are the rules when writing this story! I'm serious! Submit your scenarios! Love you guys! And please review!**_

_**Payback is a *beep* sis! :D**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Oh man! Your scenarios are so funny! I should have thought about this a long time ago! :D Well, keep giving your scenarios, Sammy Jo and I already picked out a few that are really good! Get this, if your scenario is chosen, we will write out the scenario in a special chapter, just for you! Hurray! Well, Rawr17 gave me an awesome idea about a special I should do if this story reaches 500 reviews. You know, with all of you guys reviewing, I'm sure we'll get there, so thanks so much! Speaking of ideas, Animekisses, you have inspired me once again! A lot of people have already joined the story, so I'm going to go ahead and make this easier for everyone who wants to join!**_

_**PLEASE FILL OUT THIS APPLICATION COMPLETELY!**_

_**Internship Application.**_

_**Name (nickname, it matters not):**_

_**Are you: Evil, Random, or Level-Headed (Choose one)**_

_**Who do you wish to join: Jennifer, Rukia141, Sammy Jo (Choose one) Descriptions below.**_

_**Jennifer: Takes care of doing mean things to characters. She's rude, sarcastic, and everything else that's negative. Main Antagonist. Will order you to cause trouble.**_

_**Rukia141: Random as all get out, she's nice, loud, and shameless. Rukia141 hosts interviews. The Head Honcho. Will order you to go ahead and be happy.**_

_**Sammy Jo: Reasonable and sensible. She does everything that Rukia141 is supposed to be doing, but doesn't cuz Rukia141 is lazy. In charge of going about and visiting all the Bleach characters. Assigns duties to crewmen, and fills in for Rukia141 every now and then. Will order you who to attend to and check on.**_

_**Describe your personality and tell us your specialties!**_

_**One final thing! Just tell us what you are.**_

_**Guy or Girl?**_

_**:D**_

_**I hope the rest of you join soon! Message the info to me, or review it, it matters not! Here it is! This chapter is dedicated to Minichae! :D I hope you likes! Also, sorry for not updating sooner, exams are nearing! Studying in order to pass!**_

_**I don't own the Amanda Show! :D Keep an eye out for movie references! Hurray for Luafua who caught my movie reference from the last chapter! :D**_

_**I don't own Bleach! If I did, IchiRuki would so happen, Byakuya and Hisana would be living happily together, and Gin would be shirtless ALL OF THE TIME! xD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>GrimmNel<strong>_

"You look so beautiful, Karin! Just imagine the looks of admiration you'll receive from everyone when they set their eyes on you-!"

"Just shut up and zip me up, will you?" Karin scowled, turning her back to OnepieceX3. It was already dark, and no one was around. Why did she let OnepieceX3 bait her into doing this? She was so stupid to OnepieceX3m and she couldn't help but think that something was up. After zipping up her dress, OnepieceX3 looked up to see that Karin was looking over her shoulder, giving OnepieceX3 a suspicious look.

"What?" OnepieceX3 innocently asked.

"You're up to something, I know you are." Karin replied. OnepieceX3 smiled slightly as she reached for her hair.

"Nonsense, Karin-chan! Nonsense! Trust me! :D" OnepieceX3 exclaimed.

"Hmmm…"

:D

"Er…"

:D

"Ah…"

:D

"Um…"

:D

"Stop hanging around Rukia141..." Karin sighed.

* * *

><p>Toshiro entered his room and shut the door with a sigh. Running his fingers through his hair, he shook off his haori and tossed it aside; hey, no one was around, so he wouldn't be berated about mistreating it. He yawned and was about to hit the bed, when his eyes landed on a small, white card that was on his desk. (AN: Yes, they have beds because I'm a freaking generous person! :D) He lifted the card up and read the words. His eyes narrowed as he tossed it over his shoulder.

"I'm too tired for any of this." He said with another sigh. Aurora? Who the hell was that, anyway? He placed Hyourinmaru gently aside as he readied himself for bed. He didn't know an Aurora. Why would he meet up with a complete stranger? His eyes gazed at the floor, reading the name on the card.

"So frustrating…" He sighed, grabbing his haori and exiting his room, forgetting Hyourinmaru.

As he was walking, the studio lights dimmed, giving the hallways an eerie look. Almost everyone was already asleep, and here he was, walking to the studio roof about to meet up with someone who could be a sociopath…Crap, he forgot Hyourinmaru…

He was about to turn and head back, when he caught something white dart past the hallway. He stopped when he recognized the white, glittering dress; that same one that had been silently creeping into his mind every now and then. Toshiro decided to follow the mysterious, white phantom. He turned the corner in time to see a girl with black hair dash around another corner with a swish of her dress. He quickened his pace, realizing it was that same girl from that party. He had a feeling he knew her, but she ran away when he asked her about it.

He saw her sprint up some stairs. So it was her. She was the one who left him that note. Aurora? That was her name? He peered up the steps and heard the opening of a door; obviously the one that led to the roof. He made his own way up the stairs. Upon reaching the door, he stopped, debating on whether he should or not. Oh hell, he was already here. Toshiro opened the door and scanned the roof. He will admit, it was a decent sight, the garden. Who would have thought there would be a garden here. The air was chilly, but he was used to that. The moon peeked from behind dark clouds, illuminating the roof in golden, white light.

He spotted a shimmer coming from his right. He turned and saw her. He was right, it was the same girl; she had the same dress as before. Her hair was tied up, but a few strands of her hair escaped from her clips, dangling down her face. She was leaning against the railing. The girl, or Aurora, turned slightly, and he noticed the butterfly shaped mask she was wearing. He still couldn't tell who she was. Toshiro approached her, and Aurora turned to face him, apparently about to leave; however, she froze when she saw him. Her eyes going wide. Why was she so surprised? Didn't she ask for him to come?

* * *

><p>OnepieceX3 shifted her camera and silently recorded the pair from behind some bushes. "That's it, Shiro-chan…Get a little closer." She whispered.<p>

"What are you doing?" Someone whispered. OnepieceX3 jumped a mile before looking behind her. FrostyNight and 1BleachFan were squatting down, obviously trying to be discreet.

"Oh, you scared me. What are the two of you doing here?" OnepieceX3 asked the pair. They both shrugged.

"We were just walking around and I bumped into 1BleachFan. We were talking and all when we spotted Shiro-chan heading this way. Who's the chick?" FrostyNight asked, looking at Karin curiously.

"Oh, it's Karin." OnepieceX3 replied happily. Their eyes widened.

"_That's _Karin? You mean Karin Kurosaki?" 1BleachFan asked, staring at the girl who obviously didn't look like Karin at all. OnepieceX3 nodded eagerly.

"I tricked them into meeting up here, aren't I brilliant?" She asked them, beaming.

"You're trying to hook them up?" FrostyNight asked. OnepieceX3 nodded excitedly.

"We want in." FrostyNight and 1BleachFan immediately responded. OnepieceX3 brightened.

"Awesome. I know what we should do." She whispered. They began to murmur amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! How the hell did Toshiro find her? Why was he even here to begin with? She pursed her lips. Her heart thundered against her chest; if he knew who she was, she'll die of humiliation! Toshiro stared at her curiously.<p>

"Aurora, right?" He asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed. Aurora? What hell kind of name was that? Karin just stared at Toshiro. If she shook her head, he would probably pester her with questions. She slightly licked her lips with anticipation, but got a bitter taste in her mouth; damn, stupid lip gloss…

Karin took the safest route and nodded.

"You asked me to come here." He told her. Karin blinked at him in confusion. She asked him to come here? What the hell? What the hell was he talking about, she didn't say-Karin stopped.

OnepieceX3...

Ugh, she knew it! She knew OnepieceX3 was up to something! 'Mysterious girl walking down the halls' her ass! And she fell for it like a freaking idiot!

Toshiro frowned. "What? Don't you talk?"

Karin turned away from him, trying to clear her head. She had to get away, she had to get away somehow. She felt Toshiro step forward, the air suddenly grew colder.

"Why do I have the feeling that I know you from somewhere." He said. Karin turned to him. Her eyes flickered to the door that led downstairs. She froze when he suddenly reached up and touched her mask. In that instant, Karin ducked away and stepped away from him. "So you won't be telling me anytime soon?" He asked annoyingly.

Without taking her eyes off him, Karin bent down and slipped off one of her heels. He followed her movement as she took off the other one. Karin shivered visibly at the sudden coldness.

"Sorry." Toshiro said. Of course, she had forgotten. He was like her brother, a Shinigami; she felt his icy reiatsu leak slightly. Her eyes flickered toward the door again, and this time he noticed her intentions. "Hey, wait-!" He called, but she dashed away from him. She sprinted through the doors and down the stairs. She reached the hallway and hitched up her dress up in order to make it easier for her to run. She barely ran a few feet before he suddenly appeared in front of her. She reeled back.

Damn those Shinigami bastards and their ability to be fast!

He wasn't amused. "First you ask me to meet you on the roof, then you run off? What do you want?" He demanded. Gulping, Karin whirled around and made a dash in the other direction, but lo and behold, he was there. "Well?"

Karin scowled, but she wasn't going to open her mouth and bury herself deeper into the hole she was already in. She feinted right before sprinting left. She suddenly shot her hand out, pushing Toshiro aside as he suddenly appeared in front of her again. He then grabbed her wrist and forced her to face him. He glared slightly at her.

"Shiro-chan! Quick!" Someone called. Taken by surprise, he turned to see a girl waving at him. Karin took that chance to wretch away and run. He was about to follow her when he suddenly heard his name again. "Shiro-chan!" He scowled.

"What do you want?" He shouted at the annoying girl.

* * *

><p>Karin ran down the hall and tried to enter some of the rooms, but they were all locked. Cursing, she tried other doors, until, finally, she found one that was open. Karin quickly opened the door and immediately tore the mask from her face. She wiped away the make-up when she heard a giggle. She looked up and saw OnepieceX3 grinning at her, holding a camera; the red light was blinking.<p>

"Say hi!" She exclaimed.

Karin bristled. "You! You set us up, didn't you! You tricked me into going to that roof! Are you an idiot, Toshiro almost found out who I was! I'm done with this stupid thing you told me to do!" She yelled at OnepieceX3. "And turn that damn camera off!"

"Everyone is going to find out who you are, Karin, if you don't continue doing what I say." She smiled slyly. Karin stared at her in horror.

"You wouldn't…" She told OnepieceX3.

"Try me."

* * *

><p>"Why don't you go tell Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked rather bitterly. Aurora got away, and now he was alone, talking to this FrostyNight or whatever her name was. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at his lack of reason.<p>

"He's sleeping, and I don't want to be rude and wake him up. Oh come on, Shiro-chan! Karin is close to you! She's really upset, and there's no one to talk to her! I tried to but all she did was tell me to leave her alone!" FrostyNight cried. Toshiro crossed his arms.

"Then why don't you leave her alone? This isn't any of my business, and to put it quite frankly, I really don't care." He said, sidestepping her and walking away.

"You owe Ichigo, you know." She said. He stopped.

"What does Kurosaki have to do with any of this?" He asked.

"He helped you out when no one else would, you know, with the whole Kusaka issue." She explained. Toshiro stiffened.

"…"

"The least you can do is comfort his little sister in his place, you know?" She told him, smiling slightly. Toshiro sighed wit resignation. A few seconds of silence followed before he turned to look at her.

"Where is she?" He asked. FrostyNight beamed.

"I shall show you!"

* * *

><p>"Here, give me your dress, I'll keep it safe." OnepieceX3 said. Karin angrily tossed the dress at her face before putting on her shirt.<p>

"I still hate you." She muttered. OnepieceX3 spotted 1BleachFan beckoning to her.

"Er…stay here." OnepieceX3 told Karin, leaving the room. She shut the door behind her and turned to 1BleachFan.

"I got them all hooked up." 1BleachFan said, holding up a laptop. OnepieceX3 stared at the multiple screens and grinned. "I planted the cameras in different corners of the room, so we'll be able to see what happens." She said.

"Over here, Shiro-chan." They heard FrostyNight's voice call out. OnepieceX3 and 1Bleach dashed around a corner just as Toshiro and FrostyNight came into view.

Toshiro stared at the door and then he looked at FrostyNight. She nodded encouragingly and he grasped the doorknob. He opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door silently behind him. FrostyNight was right, Karin did look quite distressed. She turned to the sound of his approaching and was startled to see him there.

"Toshiro, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Your friend, FrostyNight, asked me to come talk to you." He explained.

"Why?" Karin asked suspiciously.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Apparently you need someone's shoulder to cry on. Look I don't know what's going on, she told me that you were having a rough time and that I needed to come talk to you." He explained.

Karin threw her hands in the air. "Toshiro! It's a set up-!" They both suddenly heard a faint click. Their eyes widened. "Don't tell me…" She rushed to the door and tried to turn the doorknob; it wouldn't budge.

"They locked us in…" Toshiro groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe them! They are so-!" She couldn't finish her sentence as she started to kick the door. While Karin threw her tantrum, Toshiro sat down against the wall. He was too tired to even attempt anything. He should have stayed in his room, and with Hyourinmaru…

After ten minutes, Karin slouched next to him. "Great, this is all just great…" Karin let out a yawn.

"If you weren't upset, what are you doing here so late?" He questioned her. Karin didn't say anything and he gave her a sideways glance. She looked uncomfortable before turning to face him.

"How about you? What are you doing out so late?" She asked.

"…"

"How does it feel to be on the hot seat, eh?" She smirked. They sat silently for a while before Karin spoke again. "I have a feeling we're going to be here all night…"

* * *

><p>"Minichae! There you are!" Rukia141 cried loudly as she spotted her guest in the lounge. Minichae jumped and froze up as Rukia141 approached her. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you ready for your interview? Cuz I'm ready for the interview! :D" Minichae muttered something incoherently and Rukia141 had to strain to hear. "I'm sorry, what was that?"<p>

"Thanks…" She finally said. Rukia141 stared at her for a few seconds. She then smiled.

"Oh, I see." Rukia141 said calmly, sitting across from Minichae. "My biggest fear was talking to people, too." She said. Minichae looked up with interest.

"You?"

"Yup, hard to believe, huh? Every time I had to speak, I would feel like crying. Even in front of my friends I felt shy, but you know what changed that?" Rukia141 asked.

"What?"

"The stage." She replied, beaming. Minichae looked at her curiously.

"The stage changed you?" She asked a little incredulously.

Rukia141 nodded. "I conquered my fear by confronting it head first. Come on, I'll show you." She suddenly said, taking Minichae by the hand. She struggled slightly.

"H-Hang on, I don't think that's a good idea…" She said rather softly.

"Mini-chan, how are you going to interview Nel and Grimmjow? _Grimmjow_. You have to be confident. Trust me, there's no one on the stage and the audience hasn't arrived yet!"

Minichae looked hesitant, then she nodded slightly. "O-Okay…"

Rukia141 led her to the empty stage. The stage was pretty big, and Minichae stood in the middle, trembling slightly. Rukia141 jumped out and slapped her on the back. Minichae yelped and leaped away.

"Oh, Mini-chan! Okay, let's start with a skit!" Rukia141 suggested.

"A skit?" Minichae asked. Rukia141 nodded as she went back stage. Minichae watched as she pulled out a desk and a chair. Rukia141 sat on it promptly and smiled at Minichae.

"Yes, a skit. Now, pretend to be someone that you usually aren't. Okay, this is a store, and you're looking for something, alright? It doesn't matter what it is, this store has everything!" She waved at the whole stage. "Just follow my lead. Hi! Welcome to Fizzies, where you'll find everything and anything! How may I help you?"

Minichae stared at Rukia141, still unmoving. "I have no idea on what to do." She finally admitted. Rukia141 flew from her chair.

"Okay, switch places with me!" Rukia141 went around the desk. "Just say what I said."

Minichae nodded and sat behind the desk. "Welcome to Fizzies?"

Rukia141 turned her back to her for a few seconds, before turning back around, a scowl on her face. "I'm Ichigo, and I hate everything!" She exclaimed. Rukia141 looked so ridiculous that Minichae forced back a smile.

"Er…can I help you?"

"I'm looking for duct tape!" Rukia141 explained.

"Duct tape?"

"That's what I said, didn't I? Rukia is becoming so annoying that I need to shut her up somehow!" She exclaimed.

"We have duct tape, aisle two?" Minichae replied.

"Stop looking at me weirdly!" Rukia141 exclaimed. Minichae blinked.

"I'm not."

"You are too! Stop feeling sorry for me! Ignore me!" She cried.

Minichae looked lost. "Um…I'm not-"

"Ignore me!" She shouted.

"Ignoring!" Minichae squeaked.

"I'm talking to you, damn it! Don't ignore me!" Rukia141 shouted with indignation.

"But you said-"

"Ignore me!"

"I'm trying to ignore you but you won't let me!" Minichae finally yelled. Rukia141 burst into laughter and a few seconds later, Minichae did also.

"You are so weird!" She laughed. Rukia141 beamed.

"What I always used to do in order to get over my shyness, I would say and do the most random things. People would think I was crazy, but sooner or later, I became more comfortable, and they got used to me." Rukia141 exclaimed, sitting on the floor. Minichae did the same.

"It's not easy." Minichae shrugged.

"True, but when you finally accept yourself and brush away the bad judgment of people, it becomes _so_ much easier. All through elementary and through middle school, Jennifer kept putting me down. Always. She would tell me just how much people didn't like me, that I was so lame, that I didn't have friends." Rukia141 said.

"That's so mean…"

Rukia141 shrugged. "Yeah, the only time I was ever myself was when I wrote. When I reached high school however, I fell in love with this." She waved at the whole stage. "Theater is just like writing. The stage is your paper." She said, getting up. "And you're the pen; so write out your story." Rukia141 twirled and laughed. "When I discovered that I could openly act out my thoughts and dreams, being myself became so much easier. Afterwards, I no longer needed to hide behind the curtains of a stage. I made a lot of friends, and they liked me for me." She said.

"Wow, I guess Theater is a good thing." Minichae smiled softly.

"That and Taylor Swift." Rukia141 hummed.

"Taylor Swift?"

"Taylor Swift, I love her to death! She made me fearless! :D" Rukia141 exclaimed happily, skipping backstage. A few seconds later, Taylor Swift started to play. Minichae heard a faint, "Hurray!" She laughed.

* * *

><p>1BleachFan rushed to OnepieceX3 and FrostyNight. She opened her laptop and they peered at the screen. Karin and Toshiro were snoozing sitting up, Karin was comfortably leaning against Toshiro. He had his haori draped over them. The three girls cheered and out of excitement, OnepieceX3 tossed the laptop in the air. 1BleachFan fumbled with it as she caught it.<p>

"OnepieceX3!" She cried in exasperation.

"Sorry! :D" She chimed.

"We won't be able to keep them locked in there forever. Is Karin still going to dress up?" FrostyNight asked.

"Of course, I recorded her taking off her mask. If she refuses, I'll show this to everyone, ha, ha!" OnepieceX3 exclaimed.

"Aren't you supposed to meet up with Bella Johnson in half an hour, OnepieceX3?" Someone sighed. The three girls jumped and turned around, coming face to face with Animekisses. Shaking her head, she scribbled something on a clipboard. "Sammy Jo won't be pleased."

OnepieceX3 slapped her forehead. "I forgot about Bella! I have to go guys! I'll see you later! Pip, pip, cheerio!" She exclaimed, skipping down the hall.

"Bella Johnson?" 1BleachFan asked. Animekisses looked at her pointedly.

"Aren't you supposed to be preparing for the entertainment today?" She asked.

"Oh crap! Sorry, FrostyNight! I'll see you later, and shhhh, not a word to anyone!" 1BleachFan told her.

"I won't tell a soul!" FrostyNight called out to her.

"Don't go yelling things like that, people will start to get curious." Animekisses said mildly, looking over her clip board.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" FrostyNight asked.

"I'm in training. I'm helping out Sammy Jo run the studio, since Rukia141 isn't capable of doing that on her own." She explained, not looking up from her clipboard. She flipped through a few sheets and sighed. "Great, I have to go get Grimmjow…_So_ not looking forward to talking to Jennifer…" She rolled her eyes, heading toward Jennifer's dressing room. Shrugging, FrostyNight dashed away to check on Toshiro and Karin.

* * *

><p>Animekisses banged on Jennifer's door. There was no answer, so again she banged on the door. There was movement, a murmur of voices, and someone opened the door. JC looked down at Animekisses and scowled. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Obviously not to talk to you." She snapped. "Move, I need Grimmjow." She tried to move past him, but JC blocked her way.

"We're busy, and Jennifer is talking to us about something." He said.

"I don't care if Jennifer is freaking Mother Teresa, move!" She shoved him aside and entered the room. Jennifer sat in a chair, legs crossed, and looking like she was some sort of queen or other. Kon sat on her lap, looking incredibly happy. Grimmjow was sprawled sloppily on the couch, glowering at Animekisses.

"What the hell do you want?" Jennifer asked, frowning.

"To get Grimmjow, he's needed for an interview." Animekisses said.

"I don't think so." Jennifer replied.

"I seriously don't remember asking for your permission." Animekisses snapped. The two girls glared at each other. Something flickered in Jennifer's eyes before she smiled slightly.

"Alright then, Catnip, go on ahead." She ordered.

"Why the ***beep* **should I go?" He protested.

"I need to talk with JC alone." She explained. Grimmjow shot JC a suspicious glare, but JC looked away from him, dismissively.

"You heard her, leave." He told Grimmjow. Still scowling, he got up and left, with Animekisses right behind him. When they were alone, Kon looked up at Jennifer.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"No," She purred. "This concerns you too." She looked up at JC. "Now, about Senna…"

* * *

><p>Rawr17 helped 1BleachFan connect the camera backstage so it would appear on the big screen. "I still can't believe we did this! It's going to be amazing!" Rawr17 exclaimed.<p>

"Right? Brilliant, this was seriously brilliant. Are you ready?" She asked Rawr17. Rawr17 nodded rather gleefully.

"Let's get on with the show!"

_Entertainment_

The crowd cheered wildly as Rawr17 and 1BleachFan bounced onstage. They waved happily as the curtains pulled away, revealing a huge screen.

"Hey guys! We've got a real treat for you today! So, I came across a couple of cameras, and Rawr17 and I decided on one thing!" 1BleachFan told them. The girls looked at each other and grinned.

"Videos!" They both shouted. The crowd cheered, even if they didn't know what they meant by that.

"1BleachFan and I went around recording our favorite Bleach characters! In secret! You'll see what they do when they think no one is looking! We took these video a few days before today!" Rawr17 exclaimed. Now the crowd really did cheer.

"Are you guys ready?" 1BleachFan asked. The crowd hooted wildly.

"We can't hear you!" Rawr17 shouted.

The crowd went insane.

"Here goes!" 1BleachFan told them. She whipped out a remote and pressed a button. The screen turned on, and a picture popped up.

_The camera shook and you could hear two girls talking. Then the camera was turned and Rawr17's face appeared on the screen. "Hey guys! Rawr17 here, we are about to embark on an awesome adventure of spying and violating the privacy of others!" The camera shook again, and 1BleachFan appeared._

"_She's right, this is going to be great! Now, we are going to be wearing hats and hide our tiny cameras in them. They won't know that they're being recorded! Genius, I know!" She cried._

"_Okay, so here we go! Wish us luck!" Rawr17 exclaimed. The screen went black, and another image popped up. There was a good view of a hallway. No could be seen, but they knew who had the camera when someone started speaking._

"_1BleachFan here, Rawr17 and I split up in order to video as many people as possible. Now, let's see…" She walked around for a few seconds before spotting two people. 1BleachFan ducked away as she peered around the corner._

_Gin was leaning against the wall, and Rangiku was walking towards him. He whispered something, but she turned her head away, obviously mad about something. She was about to dramatically pass him, when he suddenly stuck his foot out. Rangiku stumbled forward and crash landed to the floor. Gin shook with silent laughter, but an angry Rangiku kicked him on the back of one of his legs and he buckled forward, but he caught himself._

"_That's not nice." Gin said._

"_Your face isn't nice." She retorted. 1BleachFan stifled her laughter._

"_That's very childish."_

"_Your face is very childish!"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_You know very well I resort to this when I don't have a good enough comeback." Rangiku finally said._

_The screen goes black. Then another image appears._

"_Rawr17 right here! And looky who I found." The camera moves and Hichigo is shown squatting down behind a huge crate in the hallway. Dark Rukia is walk aimlessly down the hall, and Hichigo grinned slyly as his eyes followed her._

"_You're a silent killer. You got skills, you got lots of skills." Hichigo whispered to himself, apparently about to pounce on Dark Rukia. He jumped out and rushed to her, but Dark Rukia lazily ducked and Hichigo soared over her head and crashed head first into the wall._

"_Five to zero." Dark Rukia said softly, passing him. Hichigo cursed as he squatted down in order to jump her again._

"_Want to go for six to zero?" Dark Rukia asked._

_Hichigo hesitated._

_The screen goes black. Another image pops up._

"_Look, it's Ichigo and Rukia." 1BleachFan whispered. The camera bounced as 1BleachFan rushed to Rukia's dressing room before she could be spotted by the duo. The camera jumbled about and 1BleachFan knelt down and crawled under the bed. She waited silently until she finally heard footsteps and voices. The door opened._

"_Like hell, Rukia! Your drawings suck!" Ichigo exclaimed. The camera was only able to capture their legs._

"_My brother thinks my drawings are good!" Rukia argued._

_Ichigo scoffed. "Your brother has about as much of artistic talent as a three year old-Ow!" He exclaimed as Rukia kicked Ichigo on the shin._

"_Don't disrespect my brother like that, Kurosaki!" She yelled. There was a scuffle, and the camera captured Rukia dashing around the room while Ichigo tried to catch her._

"_Oh, so it's Kurosaki now?" He asked._

"_That's right, for being an idiot! You…you….idiot!"_

"_Very original." Ichigo replied, the sarcasm notable in his voice. Rukia was silent for a moment before finally speaking up._

"_I'll tell Rukia141 that you've been writing secret love letters to me." She finally said, with challenge in her voice. Ichigo spluttered._

"_I never wrote any damn letters!" He shot back at her._

"_I know, but who will she believe? Her idol, or you?" She asked, sounding smug._

_Ichigo hissed. "Don't play with me like that Rukia or you're going to-RUKIA!" He yelled as Rukia dashed out the door, but not before yelling out to him._

"_Too late, I'm telling!" She told him over her shoulder._

"_Bloody freaking damn it!"_

_The screen goes black, then another image appears._

"_Hey, it's OnepieceX3 and Orihime!" Rawr17 said, the camera recording the pair. They were in a small kitchen, peeling apples._

"_Thanks for helping me again, OnepieceX3, you're too kind." Orihime beamed at her._

"_It's all good! :D Are you going to tell me what you're making?" OnepieceX3 asked, placing a peeled apple in a large bowl._

"_Not yet, it's a secret!" Orihime said. At that moment, JC walked by and spotted them._

"_Uh-oh, this can't be good." Rawr17 whispered from her hiding place._

"_Look who we have here, dumb and dumber." JC said leaning against the counter. Orihime flinched back, but OnepieceX3 didn't seem all that intimidated._

"_We're peeling apples, want to join us?" OnepieceX3 asked._

_JC rolled his eyes. "No, I don't want to peel stupid apples." With that, he slapped at the bowl, sending it soaring from the counter and onto the floor. The apples rolled in different directions. Smirking, JC turned on his heel and left. Orihime looked distraught._

"_That is so mean!" OnepieceX3 exclaimed. She hopped down from the small stool she was standing on, and reached for an apple. OnepieceX3 dashed out into the hallway and caught sight of JC strutting away. Taking good aim, she flung the apple. "JC, heads up!"_

_JC turned around and got smacked in the face with the apple. He stumbled back as OnepieceX3 laughed out loud._

"_I don't know about you." Rawr17 whispered. "But JC just got owned."_

"_You know, JC, that's what you get for being so mean! If you would just lighten-!" OnepieceX3 suddenly sprinted away as JC began to charge towards her, yelling profanities._

"_The British are coming, the British are coming! :D" OnepieceX3 screamed._

_The screen goes black, then another image appears._

"_Can you see Shiro-chan? He's so cute! Right now, I'm in the men's shower area. I spotted Shiro-chan-aha!" 1BleachFan exclaimed. The camera shifted slightly and, while ignoring the person showering nearby, 1BleachFan approached a clueless Toshiro. He pulled out a tooth brush, put tooth paste on it, and started to brush his teeth._

"_I don't know about you, but I love this." 1BleachFan whispered happily. Toshiro stared at himself tiredly in the mirror as he brushed is teeth. He then saw 1BleachFan's reflection and whirled around._

"_Waf arf you dufing here!" He shouted with a mouth full of toothpaste._

"_Crud, I've been found out!" 1BleachFan cried, turning abruptly and about to head for the exit. Just then, someone stepped out one of the shower stalls. Grimmjow looked down at 1BleachFan, his hair dripping wet. He scowled when he spotted her._

"_What the hell? This is the __***beep* **__men's shower-Is that a camera?" He suddenly asked._

"_No…?" 1BleachFan asked rather nervously._

"_Give me that!" Grimmjow snarled._

"_Stop her from leaving!" Toshiro shouted. 1BleachFan dodged the two and flew out of the shower room._

"_Run away! Run away!" She screamed, the camera tussling wildly._

_The screen goes black._

"Awwww!" The crowd went.

"Don't worry! There's more where that came from, but that will be left for some other day!" Rawr17 reassured. "There's still the interview!" The crowd cheered.

"Thanks for having us! Until next time!" 1BleachFan cried.

"Just smile and wave, 1BleachFan. Smile and wave." Rawr17 said.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow leaned against the wall, brooding silently as Nel waited patiently for Rukia141 and her guest. Animekisses stared down at her watch and rolled her eyes. "Where are they?"<p>

"Animekisses, how are things?" Sammy Jo asked, walking towards them.

"Rukia141 and Minichae aren't here yet, what could they possibly be up to?" Animekisses asked.

"With Rukia141, they could be doing anything." Sammy Jo said.

"Look, if no one is going to come, I'm leaving." Grimmjow growled, pushing himself from the wall.

"There's no need for that, they're here." Nel said, looking at two approaching figures.

"We are so sorry to be late! We were just hanging out and got lost track of time!" Rukia141 told them.

"Well, hurry and get onstage, Rawr17 and 1BleachFan just finished with entertaining the audience." Sammy Jo shooed them.

"Okay, okay!" Rukia141 told them.

_Interview_

Rukia141: Heyo! Welcome my dear people! How are you?

_The crowd does the wave._

Rukia141: I guess that's a good sign! Now, I want you guys to welcome my good friend, Minichae!

_Minichae waves at the crowd, smiling._

Minichae: Wow, there's a lot of people.

Rukia141: One grows used to it! Now, do you want to do the honors?

Minichae: Okay, um, please welcome Grimmjow and Nelliel!

_All the guys in the audience start to root hysterically as Nel comes out. Grimmjow glares at everyone and everything._

Grimmjow: ***beep* **all of you! Hey, ***beep* **head! What are you looking at! _He shouted at someone at the audience._

Nel: Can we please get this over with without any unnecessary outbursts?

Grimmjow: Better yet, let's just get the ***beep* **out of here!

Rukia141: It doesn't work that way, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: As if I care!

Rukia141: Eager to go back to my sister?

_He glared at her._

Grimmjow: Shut your damn mouth!

_Minichae raised her hand._

Minichae: Can I ask a question?

Nel: If you must.

Minichae: Well, Nel, what do you think about all the pairings people do of you and Grimmjow?

Nel: I try not to worry much about that. What most people write about is completely irrelevant, and there's no way Grimmjow and I will be romantically involve. In fact, I don't even talk to you much. _She turned to him._

Grimmjow: Of course we don't! So I don't even know why people are ***beep*** pairing us up!

Rukia141: It's like this. Take Karin and Toshiro for example, no one really paired the two of them up, until the day that Toshiro and Karin met. They looked great together, I guess, and people liked them. Other people would pair up their favorite character with someone they thought worthy. So, when people saw your true form, Nel, I will admit, they went pretty crazy and immediately looked for the perfect suitor..

Grimmjow: What a load of crap!

Minichae: Don't you think she's pretty at all? I mean, look at her.

Rukia141: Scratch pretty, gorgeous is more like it!

_Men in the crowd cheered with agreement._

Nel: Thanks, I guess.

Minichae: Well, Grimmjow?

Grimmjow: Che, she's not that good looking.

Rukia141: He's pretty hooked on Jennifer…_ Rukia141 whispered to Minichae loudly._

Grimmjow: I'm not ***beep* **hooked on anyone! It's you ***beep*** idiots that make up these damn, stupid stories!

Nel: I'm not too happy to be paired up with Grimmjow to be honest.

Minichae: How about Ichigo?

Nel:…

_From somewhere in the distance._

Security guard number two: Hey! Hey! I got a joke for you!

Security guard number one: What do you want now?

Security guard number two: Just go with okay?

Security guard number one: Fine…-_-'

Security guard number two: Knock, knock!

Security guard number one: Who's there?

Security guard number two: Steering wheel!

Security guard number one: Steering wheel who?

Security guard number two: I'm going to hit you in the face with a steering wheel!

Security guard number one: Huh?

_Security guard number two smacks his partner's face with a steering wheel._

_WHACK!_

Security guard number one: You son of a-!

Grimmjow: You're actually thinking about it? _He turned to Nel._

Nel: Shut up…

Minichae: She probably just cares for him.

Nel: Anyone else is better is better than Grimmjow here.

Rukia141: Even Nnoitra?

_Nel's eyes narrowed._

Rukia141: Nnoitra? Who in the world suggested Nnoitra? Not me! Come on people! That is so not funny!

Nel: I don't think so…

Minichae: But the Sixth Espada is good for you! Trust me!

Rukia141: The number six reminds me of the color green. No joke, I think of six, and green pops into my head.

Grimmjow:…

Minichae:…

Nel:…

The whole studio:…

Random guy in the audience: In your face, Renji!

Minichae: Okaaaaaay…Grimmjow, have you read any stories about the two of you?

Grimmjow: No, and I'm not *beep* going to either!

Rukia141: I read a good story about the two of you! It's called _Evolve_! I came across it by accident. You see, I was looking for a good UlquHimie story to read, and found _Searching_, which is really good, I'm telling you. I loved it, so I clicked on the author and saw that they wrote a GrimmNel story! I read it, and it was awesome! :D

Minichae: Too bad there aren't that many GrimmNel stories.

Nel: Oh really?

_Rukia141 whipped out a small piece of paper._

Rukia141: I have a small list of the top four pairings for Grimmjow, do you want to hear what they are?

_The crowd cheered._

Grimmjow: Crap…

Nel: This should be amusing.

Rukia141: In fourth place, Grimmjow and Nel. Oh, and keep in mind I only used pairings that are well known. Fourth place may not necessarily be accurate. Third place, Grimmjow and Orihime.

Grimmjow: That prissy little girl that Ulquiorra has to look after?

Minichae: Yup, what do you say to that?

Grimmjow: Bull *beep* that's what.

Rukia141: Second place…ahem, it's Grimmjow and Ulquiorra…

Grimmjow: _What!_

_Nel smirked._

Nel: Oh my.

Rukia141: And in first place…

Grimmjow: Just spit it out!

Rukia141: Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Grimmjow: _NO __***BEEP* **__WAY!_

Minichae: It's not our fault!

Nel: They're just stories.

_He glared at her._

Grimmjow: I'm straight, thank you very much!

Rukia141: Let me recall spin the bottle and Ulquiorra…

Grimmjow: I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT AND KILL MYSELF IF YOU BRING THAT UP AGAIN! _He roared._

Rukia141: Then Jennifer would be depressed.

Grimmjow: I don't *beep* like your sister, damn it!

Random guy in the audience: _Imitating Nelson's voice from the Simpsons. _Ha, ha! You like guys!

Grimmjow: I do not!

Minichae: Then kiss Nel to prove it!

_The crowd roared with agreement._

Rukia141: Wow, Minichae, that's pretty bold.

Minichae: I'm pretty surprised myself.

Nel: I don't think-

Grimmjow: Fine!

Nel: Excuse me?

Rukia141: O.e

Minichae: :D

Grimmjow: If it will get everyone to shut the hell up, then fine! _He turned to Nel who leaned away._

Rukia141: If you don't kiss Grimmjow now, then people will ask you to kiss Nnoitra when that interview comes up. Did you know they love pairing you up with him?

_Nel froze._

Rukia141: My point exactly.

Nel: Fine, but only _once._

Grimmjow: Che, don't flatter yourself chick, nothing is going to happen after this.

_When their lips met, the crowd went hysterical. However, at that moment, JC flew from behind the curtains and stopped when he saw the pair. He grinned when Jennifer appeared from behind._

Jennifer: What are you standing around for-? _She stopped when she saw Grimmjow and Nel._

_JC looked like he was having the time of his life._

JC: I guess we didn't need to come get him after all.

Rukia141: Jennifer!

_Nel and Grimmjow pulled apart quickly._

Jennifer: We came to crash the interview because I took pity on Catnip here but…

JC: It seems he's doing quite fine, enjoying himself actually.

_Jennifer glared at Grimmjow._

Jennifer: Yeah, guess so…

Grimmjow: Hey, wait a minute-

_Jennifer was already gone._

JC: Bravo, you ass, keep it up! _JC laughed silently and turned to leave, not before giving Grimmjow a thumbs up._

The whole studio:…

Rukia141: Er…well, will you look at the time! Thanks so much for Minichae for coming here!

Minichae: Thanks for having me!

Rukia141: Right let's go! Stay tuned for the next interview!

_Rukia141 quickly grabs Minichae and they rushed offstage, leaving a still silent studio behind._

* * *

><p>"Have you gone to see Senna?" Rukia asked as she and Ichigo left the lounge.<p>

"Nah, she's still resting in her room; that was a pretty nasty fall she had, she still doesn't remember how it happened." Ichigo replied. Rukia glanced at his face, trying to see if there was any worry in his eyes.

"Are you going to see her?" She asked.

Ichigo scratched his head. "I don't know, maybe I-" He was cut off by a blade scratched a wall, the sound was coming closer. They both stopped and watched in surprise as Kenpachi appeared. He spotted Ichigo and grinned wickedly.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" He cried. Ichigo paled.

"C-Captain Zaraki?" Rukia asked. Yachiru popped up from behind him.

"Ichiberry! Hi! Kenny and I have been looking everywhere for you, and here you are!" She shouted cheerfully. Kenpachi raised his sword.

"Hold on! I thought Rukia141 confiscated our Zanpakutos! _You _of all people shouldn't have yours!" Ichigo shouted, backing away as Kenpachi approached like a predator.

"Just shut up and fight me, Ichigo!" Kenpachi yelled, brandishing his sword.

"Like hell!" He dashed away.

"Hey! Get back here and fight me!" Kenpachi sprinted after him.

"Hurray! :D" Yachiru cried, clinging onto Kenpachi's back. Rukia merely sighed and hoped Ichigo wouldn't get cornered. A soft hand touched her shoulder, making her jump.

"Captain Unohana!" Rukia cried in surprise.

"Ah, Rukia, do you know where I may find Rukia141?" She asked. Rukia blinked and shook her head.

"Er…no, sorry, but I don't know where she is. She had this interview, but it's over now." Rukia replied.

Unohana smiled. "Oh, no worries, I'll go see if I can find her myself." She swept away, leaving Rukia confused.

"Oh boy…" She finally sighed.

* * *

><p>Jennifer, JC, and Kon stood outside Senna's room. JC silently studied Jennifer, her face was devoid of emotion, but, her eyes were full of fiery anger. She turned to him. "You know what to do, don't this up."<p>

"Don't worry, I'll easily convince her. Just like planned." He said.

"Right, I'll go get Hichigo and Dark Rukia." Jennifer said. "Come on, Kon." She told the small lion. JC watched her leave before turning to the door and opening it slightly. He peered in and found Senna lying in bed and staring out the small window.

JC stepped in and closed the door. Senna shot up and stared at him suspiciously. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She asked. JC took a chair and sat in it.

"Relax, the name is JC. I came to talk to you about something important." He said.

"Well, what is it?" Senna asked, still looking slightly suspicious.

"It's about that idiot, Ichigo." JC said idly. That captured Senna's attention.

"What about Ichigo?" She asked. JC leaned forward in his char.

"Senna, there's something about Ichigo you don't know about." He answered in a low voice.

"I don't understand."

"It has to do with Rukia. Senna, he's playing with the both of you." He explained. Senna looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. JC fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"What I'm saying is, Ichigo shouldn't be trusted and here's why…"

* * *

><p>Rukia141 spotted Sammy Jo and Animekisses sitting in the small room where Sammy Jo goes to review her tasks and jobs she has to do. Rukia141 made her way to the large table and sat down heavily.<p>

"How did the interview go?" Sammy Jo asked, looking up from the many papers.

"Oh, it went well, Grimmjow kissed Nel, Jennifer walked in on them, it got really awkward, and I don't know what's going to happen." She explained rather tiredly. Animekisses let out a small laugh. They looked at her.

"Sorry, it's pretty funny." She shrugged, going back to taking notes.

"Well, nothing much we can do about that. Since you're here, Rukia141, we can pick out the next couple. Animekisses and I were thinking it was about time we added a Yaoi pairing." Sammy Jo said. Rukia141 blinked.

"Huh?"

Sammy Jo held out her hand to Animekisses and she placed a piece of paper in her hand. "We have yet to do a guy to guy interview, and a girl to girl interview. A lot of people are asking for them, so, Animekisses and I came up with a list of pairings."

"What are they?" Rukia141 asked.

"Here they are. There's ByaRen, ByaIchi, UlquiGrimm, IchiRen, HitsuGin-"

"Eyuuu." Rukia141 said.

"My thoughts exactly." Animekisses shrugged.

"Yes, but there are stories." Sammy Jo said.

"You know, I'm just going to go ahead and let the others vote on this" Rukia141 said.

"There's also Jushiro and Kenpachi-"

"Eyuuuieee! Dx" Rukia141 cried.

"_No!_" Animekisses cried, slapping her hand on the table.

"I guess we could discard that one." Sammy Jo said.

* * *

><p>Being at the studio, Byakuya couldn't go on his nightly walks like back home, but at least there was a small garden on the roof he could walk to. When Byakuya reached the roof, he was greeted by a small, cool breeze that sent his scarf billowing. It was a pleasant night, and he was sure he was going to be able to relieve his stress. He pulled out Senbonzakura.<p>

"Scatter, Senbonzakura…" He said softly. His sword broke away into a million sakura petals. The light of the moon hit each and everyone of them, giving them a silvery glow. They swirled and danced in the night, looking like snowflakes, sparkling like stars.

"Beautiful." Someone breathed.

Taken by surprise, he turned slightly. The young woman stood a few feet away, staring up the in wonder. She was wearing a small white sweater over her sleeping gown. Her black hair whipped her face, her large brown eyes full of obvious joy. She reached up with her hand a small sakura petal fluttered down and touched her fingertips. Byakuya realized he was telling them not to hurt her, without even knowing it.

She looked familiar. There was something about her face. She looked down at him.

"I'm sorry, I came up here in order to get some fresh air and found you here. I'm Heather, Jennifer and Jasmine's sister." She told him.

Ah, sister, that's why they seemed similar. He turned away from her, trying to focus on the million petals, but that was difficult, seeing as he wasn't alone anymore. Finally, he decided to let the petals die down and return to him. He felt her heat as she stood next to him.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" She asked fondly. Then she laughed softly. "You don't have to answer to my musings."

Byakuya did, however. "It calms me."

"That it does." She said. He glanced at her, and she looked up at him. She smiled sadly. "You and I are the same."

"What makes you so sure?" He asked, looking away from her.

She let out a small sigh. "I lost my fiancé in a car accident two years ago…"

Byakuya stiffened.

"Now I dedicate myself to my family, just how you dedicate yourself to Rukia." She said. Heather placed a hand on his arm. "Am I right?"

He didn't say anything, but he knew Heather didn't need an answer. They stood silently. The end of his scarf whipped out and touched her cheek and she laughed softly, grabbing it with her fingers. He watched silently as she wrapped it gently back around his neck. She met his gaze. "If it's not to much to ask…"

He knew what she wanted.

A few seconds later, the sky was filled with dancing sakura petals once more.

"Thank you." She said softly, her hand lightly clutching his haori. Surprisingly…

He didn't mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FREAKING FINALLY! That took forever! Lol! Thanks for being patient! Wow! Almost thirty pages!<strong>_

_**Ah! Love! I was giggling the whole time when I wrote out the interview, Grimmjow is so funny to work with! Kudos to OnepieceX3, FrostyNight98, and 1BleachFan for coming up with the whole HitsuKarin plan! Yup, it was all them! :D**_

_**Kudos to Sammy Jo for writing out the scene between Byakuya and Heather! :D (Wonder what will happen, wink, wink :P)**_

_**Vote for the guy on guy pairing you guys want! Tell me in your reviews or message me!**_

_**Also, what is Jennifer planning? Review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! Now, this isn't a real chapter, sorry! It's just that, college is nearing the end of the fall term, and our professors are handing out tests and quizzes like nobody's business! Not to mention Thanksgiving week, I'll be working all day to get in extra hours, so yeah. Sorry for the delay, but I decided to update every Friday, even if it's not a real chapter! I might update in the middle of the week, but Friday I'll update for sure! This week's update is something I did in order to make it up to you for taking so freaking long! This is just a chapter full of previews of the next two chapters. We have them written out, but we're tweaking things and adding some stuff, so that's why we haven't updated! I hope you enjoy the previews! Sorry! I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible! Love you guys!**_

_**PREVIEWS ARE NOT IN ORDER! THEY ARE MIXED ABOUT TO CONFUSE YOU!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview 1:<strong>

"Look, we may be from different groups, but I think we could work together." Liz told Preci and Demon. The two girls looked at each other before turning back to Liz. A mutual understanding passed through the three girls.

"Right, I agree with Liz, if OnepieceX3 and her friends keep going at it, it won't be long before something really does blossom between Toshiro and Karin." Preci said. Demon scowled slightly.

"That's _never_ going to happen while I'm here. OnepieceX3, Frosty, and 1BleachFan need to be stopped." Demon said. Liz stared at the floor in deep thought before looking up at her newly found partners.

"No, if OnepieceX3 and her gang is manipulating Karin, then I think it's only reasonable for us to use Momo." Liz explained to them.

"How are we going to do that?" Preci asked.

"I think I have an idea." Liz told them.

**Preview 2:**

"Hey, Rukia! Wait up, will you!" Ichigo called out, running after her. He saw Rukia sprint around the corner, and he went after her. He made the turn and stopped abruptly when he saw her standing in the middle of the hallway, her back to him. He felt the sudden coldness that suddenly filled the atmosphere.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered, her tone hard. Ichigo was beyond confused. Why was she acting that way?

"Rukia, are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked. She didn't say anything at first. There was a strange silence, until Rukia finally broke it.

"I think it's best for us to just stop being friends, Ichigo…" She finally said. Ichigo was taken by absolute surprise at her words. He stared at her in slight disbelief. Stop being friends? What the hell was she going on about?

"What do you mean stop being friends? What the hell is going on? Rukia!" He cried annoyingly. Again she didn't say anything and she still refused to turn to him.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore." She said slowly. "Don't you get it? Leave me alone, Ichigo, I don't ever want to be friends with you again! Goodbye!" She shouted, running down the hall, leaving a shocked Ichigo behind.

**Preview 3:**

Ulquiorra stared at his hollow body that was a few feet away from him; an empty shell of what he used to be. That girl, she just rushed out of nowhere and pulled him away from his body. How was that possible, how could he be…? He couldn't be…human…

He was human.

Ulquiorra clutched his chest as he touched the wall for support. The faint beating against his chest…There was no doubt about it.

His heart.

He had a heart.

Orihime got over her shock at what she had just seen. That girl just separated Ulquiorra from his body like it was no difficult job at all. How? The girl's gloves? Orihime noticed that the girl had gloves, strange gloves.

She stared at Ulquiorra's human form. He was clutching his chest, but she noticed that his skin was pale white, there was color to it. His eyes were still a dark green, and his hair was still jet black. The fragment of his hollow mask was gone, it wasn't there anymore. She knew he was human, because he no longer had a Hollow hole; no Hollow hole meant one thing, he had a heart. Ulquiorra had a heart.

She approached his still form. He didn't move when she placed a hand on his arm. She then gently pulled his hand away from his chest and replaced it with her own. She felt it, the faint beating of his heart. Different emotions filled her body as she looked up at him. "You have a heart, you're human." She told him softly. Ulquiorra didn't say anything; exhaustion hit him like a tidal wave and he began to fall forward.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime cried with worry as she tried to catch him. They both fell to the floor, and Orihime cradled his head on his lap. "Ulquiorra!"

**Preview 4:**

"This is the world of the living, not many will know the difference. Besides, in the Soul Society, you're Captain Kuchiki," Heather said, smiling at him as she placed the many bags on Byakuya's bed. "Here, you're Byakuya, just Byakuya."

Byakuya didn't say anything as Heather walked up to him and carefully began to unwrap his scarf from him neck. "With everything that's going on, the least you could do is dress more comfortably." She explained softly, neatly folding his expensive scarf and gently setting it aside.

"May I?" She breathed, placing a small hand on Senbonzakura. He never let anyone handle Senbonzakura before, but he gave a small nod. Heather carefully took his Zanpakuto and placed it on his bed.

"You shouldn't go through all the trouble." He finally said as she began to softly take off his haori, something Hisana would always do when he returned home from a long day's work at his division.

_Hisana gave a small cough, but she still managed a weak smile. She shouldn't have waited for him, it was late and it couldn't be good for her health. "Hisana," He said as she began to gently take off his haori, "You should be resting."_

_Hisana beamed at him, "Even a great captain as yourself needs to be taken care of, my darling." She said, taking his haori and carefully hanging it for him._

"You may be Byakuya Kuchiki, but even a man such as yourself needs to be looked after." Heather said, looking up at him and smiling softly. Byakuya suddenly caught her hand, taking Heather by surprise. His grey eyes softened slightly.

"Thank you…"

**Preview 5:**

"Try focusing on me." He told her. Jennifer's eyes fluttered closed as Grimmjow moved his hand into her hair and tossed it aside, making it fan out across his pillows and expose her neck.

His hand carefully touched the skin of her slender neck; his hand then slowly ran down her collar bone and over her shoulder, moving away the strap of her night gown. He felt her tense as thunder boomed. Grimmjow leaned downward and placed his lips on her bare shoulder, surprised at how soft her skin was. He felt her relax and he faintly realized that she smelled pleasant. He knew Jennifer's scent was going to linger in his mind for quite some time; the faint aroma of vanilla. He felt her soft hand slowly run down his back, leaving behind a tingling sensation.

His lips found her neck and then her jaw. He pulled away and carefully placed his fingers against her lush lips. Jennifer's lips parted and he dipped his index finger slightly into the moistness of her mouth. She nipped him, her eyes opening and glaring at him slightly. Grimmjow smirked as his hand moved away from her mouth, placing it instead on her hip, his fingers massaging through the thin fabric of her gown.

Jennifer sat up slightly in order to wrap her leg around his waist. "Do I always have to be the one to make the first move?" She whispered to him, leaning forward. Grimmjow smirked again as he buried one of his hands in her hair and brought her down in order to fiercely crush his lips to hers; this definitely was a good distraction.

**Preview 6:**

Hichigo suddenly slammed his hands on either side of her head. Dark Rukia glared at him as he leaned closer to her. "Playing hard to get? I like that, it gives me a bit of a challenge." He told her.

"You need to realize, that not everything is a game. If you're looking for a fight, then come at me. Otherwise," She said, leaning towards him, their noses touching. "Not interested."

"Ah, tsk, tsk, that's where you're wrong, Queen. It could be _other _things that you might want." Hichigo suddenly grabbed her neck forcefully. He turned her head slightly and flicked her ear with his tongue; Dark Rukia hissed and recoiled.

"You're looking for me to kill you." She told him angrily.

"No, I just want you to let loose."

**Preview 7:**

"What did you say?" Uryu asked in disbelief. Second Quincy looked surprised herself as she stared at Rukia141.

"I'm saying that you're not the only Quincy, Uryu. I was shocked myself, but it's true, she's from America. Apparently her father was a Quincy, but he was killed by, well, you know the story." Rukia141 explained. "I sent OnepieceX3 to go get her, if you want to meet her."

"That's impossible, there couldn't be another Quincy…" Uryu said, trailing off.

"You never know, Uryu, for all we know, there might be others out there, in hiding." Second Quincy told him. Uryu looked deeply troubled.

"What's her name?" He asked, looking up at Rukia141.

"Bella, here name is Bella."

**Preview 8:**

"Come on then, you stupid idiot!" You want to fight, fine! I'm tired of all the crap going around, we'll fight right here, just fists!" Ichigo yelled angrily at Grimmjow.

"Fine with me, I can smash that ***beep* **face of yours any day!" Grimmjow yelled back just as annoyed. Both guys were already in a foul mood, and a lot of people backed away from the pair; that did stop them from gathering, though.

Before they could attack each other, someone got in their way. Pushing them both away, Skywalker held his hands out, daring them to try to get past him.

"Get the hell out of the way, this doesn't concern you!" Ichigo yelled. Skywalker didn't say anything. Grimmjow spotted a number three embedded in Skywalker's shirt.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Grimmjow asked, as a result, a lasso appeared out of no where, wrapping itself around an unsuspecting Grimmjow. "What the…?" He was pulled back and Grimmjow crashed to the floor. Widm whistled as he began to pull a struggling Grimmjow towards him.

"We're the Rule Enforcers; we work under Sammy Jo and Animekisses." Widm called out. Ichigo noticed a number four located on Widm shirt.

"Rule Enforcers?" Ichigo asked. A Poptart suddenly whacked Ichigo on the back of his head. "Ow!" He cried, turning around angrily. A girl with the number five on her shirt munched a Poptart and beamed at Ichigo.

"Yup, in case you forgot about it, I'm Poptart Ninja, and we're here to arrest you!" She exclaimed.

"Arrest us? What the ***beep* **is going on?" Grimmjow yelled angrily.

"You are to be taken away and be punished for disturbing the peace here in the studio." Skywalker finally said. Skywalker gave a nod and Grimmjow was dragged away.

"Come on, Ichigo, unless you don't want a Poptart shoved down your throat." Poptart Ninja said a little too happily.

**Preview 9:**

"What do you mean she was attacked!" Grimmjow yelled. JC crossed his arms and glared at Rukia141 for not letting them enter. Rukia141 hesitated as she blocked the way to Jennifer's room.

"We found her in the hallway. She got banged on the head pretty good, and I know it wasn't an accident. Someone attacked Jennifer. Sammy Jo and her team is already investigating.

"Is she awake?" JC asked.

Rukia141 nodded. "Yes, but you can't see her…"

"Why the hell not?" Grimmjow snarled furiously.

"Because, the blow to her head caused her to have amnesia. We don't know how long it will take for it to come back, but Jennifer has no memory about anything. She doesn't know who she is, or who we are." Rukia141 exclaimed.

"She lost her memory?" JC asked, mildly surprised.

"Yes, Jennifer lost her memory."

_**Hurray! I hope this is good enough! I love you! Thanks! :D**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**IMPORTANT INFO CONCERNING APPLICATIONS.**_

_**Okay, so, thank you for reading this before reading the chapter. First off, thanks so much for your reviews! You guys are awesome! *Happy Dance* :D So, I wanted to go over a few ground rules about the applications. I promise I will add all of those who have applied, BUT there are still a few things I want to make clear. Okay, so it's pretty obvious I won't be able to add everyone in every single chapter; trust me guys, that will be overkill and you know it. I separated people into groups in order to make it easier for us to write. For example, those who wanted to join Jennifer, she'll be in charge of writing your scenes, same thing goes for Sammy Jo and myself. Also, WE ARE WRITING YOUR CHARACTER OUT BASED ON THE INFO YOU GAVE US! That means that if you only gave us a small description about yourself, don't get your socks in a knot if we don't write your character out like how you want it. If you have a problem, message me, yeah? If a few chapters go by without you appearing, let me know IMMEDIATELY!**_

_**Also, my sister created an account here on the site, so if you want to talk to her about your ideas and whatnot, go there. Her pen name is DarkRukia141. I don't know about you, but I love her name! :D Anyways, so yeah, message her if you want. Sammy Jo still doesn't have her own, but she will soon!**_

_**Now, Sammy Jo and I were talking, and we decided to give background information concerning Jennifer, since her relationship with Grimmjow is inevitable. As a heads up, anything that you read about us in this story is absolutely true! EVERYTHING, so all the bad stuff, yeah, it happened. So anyways, I'm going to go ahead and start with a little treat for ya'll. I'm going to start doing this from now on! :D Here goes!**_

_**RANDOM FACTS ABOUT JENNIFER!**_

_**Random Fact 1: Did you know Jennifer LOVES cats? I'm serious! She's a total cat person! She has a fat orange cat that our parents gave her for Christmas (I hate that snobby, little bastard so much). His name is Elmo, and he thinks he owes EVERYTHING! I can't do anything to him around Jennifer because, man, will she rip your eyes out! One time, Elmo was sitting in the sink and I evilly turned on the water and he bolted out of there so fast, I nearly died laughing. That's when I saw a shadow, and Jennifer was on me like that scary monster from Jeepers Creepers.**_

_**Random Fact 2: Did you know that Jennifer LOVED watching Elmo on Sesame Street when she was little? Please refer to fact number one: You see, do you see the connection? Sometimes in the morning when we don't go to class, she secretly watches Elmo's World when she thinks no one is around (she would have a small smile on her face whenever Elmo sang, "La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, Elmo's World! Elmo loves his goldfish, his crayon, too!) . LOL! Jennifer does so many cute things sometimes! Anyways, she'll murder me when she sees what I wrote, but she knows the rules; once it's typed, it can't be deleted! xD **_

_**Random Fact 3: Did you know that Jennifer is a singer? No, not a famous singer, but a singer all the same. Ha! She doesn't let us listen to her sing, though, I don't know why, she has such a beautiful voice. I can't sing worth a crap, lol! Not that I want to sing, I don't like singing! Yeah, on rare occasions, I catch my sister singing in her room when she thinks no one is around; she plays her acoustic guitar and everything. Why does such a mean person have such an awesome voice? She only sings for me on our birthday! Dx**_

_**There's more random facts in the next chapter! I hope you like this one! Enjoy!**_

_**Almost forgot! The winner for the GrimmJen scenario will be announced at the end of this chapter! So read! XD**_

_**Sakurarox104- Thanks you so much! I had to come back and add this, because it means a lot that you went through all the trouble just so you could review our story. I hope you keep giving us feedback, and welcome to the family! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IchiRen<strong>_

"No. Ichigo wouldn't do something like that; he isn't like that. I don't believe you." Senna said vehemently. JC looked rather bored, he gave a sigh and shook his head. Senna frowned as JC leaned forward again.

"You're being really stupid. Look at him and Rukia, you honestly think there isn't anything going on? Don't be naïve, he's _using _you, he's using her as well. You and Rukia are falling hard in his game, and let me tell you, that's so pathetic." JC told Senna. She still wasn't convinced, and he sighed again.

"Go confront him, go on. Confront him in front of Rukia and I'm sure he's going to deny everything you say, but if you get him alone, he'll try to come up with some sorry ass excuse as to why he lied to your face. He gave you flowers, didn't he?" JC asked. Senna looked startled.

"How do you know he gave me flowers?"

"That's not what's important. Hurry, go and ask him about it, you can walk, can you?" He asked. Senna looked down at her hands, obviously debating with herself on what she should do. JC leaned back in his chair and waited, tapping his fingers on his knee. He smirked; three, two, one…

"Fine, but I _know_ he won't lie to me." She finally said, pulling sheets off her. She hastily put on her shoes, and left the room, leaving JC alone. He didn't move, instead, he decided to stay and wait for her. It wouldn't be long before she came back.

* * *

><p>"What do you want us to do this time?" Hichigo asked lazily, stretching out on the bed. Dark Rukia stood in the far corner of the room. Jennifer entered Hichigo's room after finding Dark Rukia on her way. Kon was frozen in shock as he watched Hichigo warily, but the hollow hadn't given the lion a second glance when Jennifer entered.<p>

"It concerns Ichigo. We need the two of you to take care of him, hold him as we separate him from his body." Jennifer explained. Dark Rukia dutifully stepped forward.

"Do you wish for us to capture him now?" She asked. Jennifer shook her head.

"Not quite yet, but I'll let you know when I do." Jennifer explained.

"How are you going to separate them, and what the hell are you going to do with his body?" Hichigo asked. That's when Jennifer quickly snatched a surprised Kon and held him up for the hollows to see.

"With him, he's the key to this whole operation." She told them. The hollows turned their attention to the trembling lion.

"Y-You know what…? I'm not to sure about this anymore." He said in a surprisingly high voice.

"Aw, Kon, you promised me. If you do what we originally planned, I'll reward you." Jennifer cooed. It didn't take Kon long to be completely mesmerized by her.

"What kind of reward?" He asked. She smiled slyly at him.

"That's a surprise."

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia were sitting on the floor in the hallway. They had the laptop propped up against Rukia's legs and she slowly typed the name of the site that got them into the whole mess they were in. Ichigo tried to be patient, but every two seconds, Rukia would look down at the keyboard and type one character, then another, then another, one by freaking one.<p>

"Give me that! I'll do it!" He finally cried, aggravated. Rukia huffed angrily but didn't argue as he took the laptop from her.

"Who should we search for?" He asked.

Rukia thought about it for a bit before turning to him. "I was wondering about Orihime and Ulquiorra. I find it strange that people enjoy pairing them up." She told him. Ichigo didn't really want to read about his close friends, but he will admit, he was rather curious as well.

"_No_ mature content." He said firmly. Rukia gave him a disgusted look.

"You think I want to read about that? I would never be able to look at Orihime the same way again." She replied. They stared at each other and suddenly looked away, blushing as thoughts of what people write about _them _suddenly touched their minds. Ichigo cleared his throat as he clicked on the names, focusing a little too intently on the screen and not at the raven-haired girl sitting a few centimeters away.

"What kind of genre? Romance?" Ichigo asked, clicking and scrolling down the list of genres.

"Yeah, completed works." Rukia said. They filtered everything out and scanned the pages.

Several minutes later, Rukia pointed at a title. "Try that one."

"_What If?_" Ichigo read the title.

"It looks decent enough, and it doesn't have, well, you know…" She trailed off. Ichigo let out a loud sigh before clicking on the story. However, before they could even begin reading, someone stepped in front of him. The duo looked up and stared at Senna. An uncomfortable feeling settled around the three of them. Senna bore her eyes into Ichigo.

"I want to ask you something." She told him. Ichigo glanced at Rukia who looked equally confused. Her eyes shifted and met his.

"I'll leave the to of you to talk then." Rukia said, starting to get up. Before Ichigo could stop her, Senna held out her hand.

"No, you stay, this is no secret." Senna told her. Rukia reluctantly sat back down.

"What is it, Senna?" Ichigo asked. Senna looked over at Rukia and flickered her gaze back to him.

"Why did you send me those roses?" She asked.

There was a shocked silence. Rukia stiffened at his side and looked up at Senna in surprise. Rukia glanced at Ichigo, expecting his answer along with Senna. Ichigo, however, was beyond confused. He looked up at Senna stupidly, before blinking as the words sunk in.

"Roses?" He choked out. Something flashed behind Senna's eyes.

"Yes, the roses you asked Jennifer to deliver, Rukia, you were there, remember?" Senna asked her. Ichigo looked at Rukia and she looked back at him hastily.

"Jennifer said the roses were from you." Rukia told him.

Ichigo looked up at Senna in disbelief. "And you believed her?" He asked. Senna flinched and Rukia stared at Ichigo.

"So, you didn't…?" Senna asked softly. She looked at Rukia before turning back to Ichigo. "I…" Feeling like an idiot, Senna whirled around and briskly walked off, her hands clenched into fists.

"You didn't send her anything?" Rukia asked him. Ichigo looked away from Senna's retreating form.

"Of course not! Look at me, do I look like the type of guy to give out _flowers_?" He asked her. Rukia searched for something in his eyes, before shaking her head.

"Yeah, you don't seem to be the kind of guy who'll worry about stuff like that…" She said, trailing off. Ichigo realized what Rukia got out of what he said. She took the laptop, and as she did so, he turned his whole body to her.

"What I mean to say is that, I'm not the flower kind. I'm more of the…" He tried to find the right words to say, but damn was it difficult. She looked up to him, her violet eyes large and full of indescribable emotion; why hadn't he noticed that before?

"You're what?" She asked.

He scratched his head. "Hell, I don't know. I wouldn't waste my time on crap like that; flowers, trinkets, and chocolates aren't needed to tell a person how much-"

"Everyone is to report to the meeting room! I repeat, _everyone_ is needed in the meeting room!" Rukia141's voice rang out through an intercom, making Ichigo and Rukia jump.

"What in the hell?" Ichigo growled, getting up.

"The meeting room?" Rukia asked, a little irritated at having been interrupted.

* * *

><p>JC entered the meeting room, with a troubled Senna right behind him. Jennifer looked up and caught his eye. JC gave a small wink before taking his seat next to her in the front of the room. Senna went and sat down on one of the many chairs in the room.<p>

"Did you talk with her?" Jennifer whispered.

"Yeah, be sure to do your part before she goes and corners Ichigo." JC replied. He looked around. "Where's that stupid lion, Kon?"

Jennifer smirked. "I locked him in my room. After this meeting and the briefing, I'll set the rest of the plan into motion. Just make sure Senna doesn't talk to Ichigo anymore until then."

"Leave it to me." JC said. "So, I see that your _Catnip_ hasn't been hanging around." He smirked. He saw Jennifer clasp her hands tightly together. She then relaxed and leaned towards him. Her arm snaked around his neck.

"JC." She whispered.

"What?"

"Don't test me." She finally said. She pulled away in time to see Grimmjow enter the room, his usual scowl on his face. Jennifer turned her head away from Grimmjow pointedly; he scowled some more before going to the back of the room.

"Room just got colder." JC snickered. Jennifer shot him a glare, but he wasn't at all fazed. Jennifer was about to snap at him when someone rushed by, smacking JC's head with a large bag.

"Whoops! Sorry!" OnepieceX3 called over her shoulder.

"You idiot! Watch where you fling that thing!" He shouted angrily. Jennifer raised her eyebrows.

"Getting angry over something so little?" She smirked.

"You don't understand. Smurfette over there the very definition of annoying." He said, loud enough for OnepieceX3 to hear. She turned to him stuck her tongue out.

Sammy Jo handed Animekisses a list of names. "These are the groups of interns that have applied, will you go ahead and get them and bring them here?" She asked. Animekisses nodded.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm going to need help rounding them up though." She said. Sammy Jo nodded and turned to the twins.

"Whoever your second is, have them go with Animekisses to get the interns." Sammy Jo told the sisters. Jennifer rolled her eyes, but Rukia141 brightened.

"Ooooh! OnepieceX3 is my second!" She said.

"Go JC." Jennifer said.

"Why should I?" He asked bitterly, glaring at the two girls.

"So we can go ahead and get this over with as quick as possible." Jennifer replied, pushing him slightly. JC scowled while getting up.

"Alright, damn…" He said.

Rukia and Ichigo walked in as Animekisses, JC, and OnepieceX3 made their way out the door.

"Personal space, stay over there." JC snapped, shoving OnepieceX3 away. She pouted.

"Stop being so mean! You are so rude! Dx" She whined, twirling around in order to hit him with the bag she was still carrying.

"Stop it, you two." Animekisses said, cutting in between them and pushing them away from each other. "You two are acting like five year olds."

"No one asked you to barge into our business." JC retorted angrily.

"Watch your attitude kid." Animekisses told him in a warning tone.

"Ha! You're a kid!" OnepieceX3 exclaimed.

"You are, too. Quit it." Animekisses turned to her.

"Hurray! :D" OnepieceX3 as they disappeared out of the room. Ichigo watched the three of them leave and turned to Rukia.

"Don't they remind you of a certain trio?" He asked her, pointing at the retreating figures.

"What? I don't know what you're-"

"Rukia141, seriously, does your mind run on stupid, or should I really start to worry?" Jennifer asked her sister, racking Rukia141 painfully on the head, obviously arguing about something.

"Ow! You are such a jerk! Why do you always have to pick on me! RUDE! Dx" Rukia141 whined.

"I'm not picking on you, I'm stating the truth." Jennifer said simply. Rukia141 glared at her sister.

"I'm telling!"

"Enough! Goodness, do I have to referee every single fight you have? Sit down!" Sammy Jo snapped at them, getting up. Jennifer made a face at her sister before sitting, and Rukia141 stuck out her tongue.

"Ah, I see." Rukia nodded.

* * *

><p>The room was full with the chatter of interns. Some were itching to jump their favorite characters that were mingling in the room, however, they couldn't glomp anyone until after the meeting. Rukia141 hopped up behind the podium and produced a gravel; she started to pound the podium loudly.<p>

"Order I say! Order!" She cried loudly, some people in the room cheered and Rukia141 continued to happily pound the podium. Sammy Jo finally stood up and snatched it away.

"Get on with the meeting." Sammy Jo said in a low voice. Rukia141 sighed, then she beamed.

"Hi! I'm so glad you all filled out the application! Now, with a lot of you here, you will be separated into three groups. Each group will be run by-oh hello!" Rukia141 waved at Liz, who eagerly waved back.

"Focus." Sammy Jo sighed.

"Well, as I was saying, each group will have two people in charge. Jennifer will be in charge of group two, with JC being second in command, say hi, JC!" Rukia141 cried. JC glared at everyone, not saying anything. "That's his happy face! :D"

"Now, Sammy Jo is in charge of group three, and her second in command is Animekisses! Say hi, Animekisses!" Rukia141 introduced her. Animekisses smiled and waved.

"I'm in charge of group one! OnepieceX3 is my second, but it's not like we're going to be doing much of anything!" Rukia141 exclaimed.

"Yeah, because that's our job." Sammy Jo muttered.

"Can we go ahead and brief them so I can go ahead and do some things. I'm a very busy person you know." Jennifer spoke out, leaning back in her chair.

"Relax, we're going to separate into groups now." Sammy Jo told her. "We'll discuss the rules of the studio then. Rukia141, if you will."

"Those who applied to be with Jennifer, will go with her across the hallway. Ahem, Lucas, Onyx, Prince, Tom, Fergy, Spiderthorn, and Demon, you will go with Jennifer across the hall." Rukia141 read the list. The group of people stood up and began to follow Jennifer out of the room.

"Be careful with JC, he bites!" OnepieceX3 called out.

"Now, Skywalker, Widm, Preci, AgentLKT, Poptart, and Frosty! You all follow Sammy Jo and Animekisses to the huge meeting room down the hall." Sammy's group followed her out the room, leaving the studio guests, and Rukia141's group. When the door shut behind them, Rukia141 suddenly grabbed the podium and tossed it aside happily.

"Before we begin, I want to have a role call, yeah? When I call your name, stand up and introduce yourself; be sure to tell us a little about yourself. Second Quincy!"

"Hold it!" Ichigo suddenly called out from the back of the room. All the interns turned their heads as Rukia141 looked up.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia141 asked. Ichigo looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel.

"You called us in here, you idiot! Don't tell me we came here for nothing!" He shouted at her. Rukia141 tapped her chin as she tried to think about something.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that interns are going to be running around the studio from now on, isn't that great? Look at my group, they're just like me in a way!" Rukia141 exclaimed happily.

"Hai! We are going to have a lot of fun!" OnepieceX3 cried loudly. Several people in the back paled.

"You mean to tell us that they are going to be running around, acting like you?" Hisagi asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Mother freaking of course they are!" Rukia141 beamed. The interns murmured with agreement, before flashing everyone with a grin. More people paled.

"That's it, you called us here in order to inform us about your interns?" Nanao asked, looking a little irritated.

"Nope, just to warn you. These guys are here to stay, so I would watch my back if I were you! :D Some of these interns are crazy fans!" She cried with OnepieceX3 nodding enthusiastically.

"I'm out." Grimmjow called out, getting up to leave. Some girls snickered, and he scowled, trying to ignore them.

"GrimmJen…" Someone whispered playfully. He whirled around in anger.

"Who said that!" He yelled, the interns stared at him innocently. The room grew quiet, until finally he turned to the door, opened it, and slammed it shut behind him when he left. The interns burst out into laughter.

"As I was saying. Second Quincy." Rukia141 called. Second Quincy jumped up from where she was sitting and waved the crowd.

"Hey! As you can tell by my name, I'm a huge Quincy fan and shame on you if you don't think they are ultra awesome!" She cried. Rukia141 hopped like a child.

"I think they're awesome! When Ishida kicked Mayuri's ass, that was the highlight of my life! He was awesome!" Rukia141 cried. Mayuri stood up angrily.

"You insufferable little-!"

"I'm a huge Ishida fan too!" Second Quincy cried, she whirled around and waved at Ishida. "Hi!"

They turned their heads toward Ishida who looked slightly embarrassed. He fixed his glasses and cleared his throat. "Er…thank you, I guess."

"Worry yourself not, Ishida, I got your back." Second Quincy said.

"Hurray! Everyone welcome Second Quincy!" Rukia141 said, they all clapped for her. She sat down and Rukia141 looked back down at her list. "Liz, if you may!"

Liz stood up and beamed. "Hello! Some of you may already know me from the interview I did with Momo and Toshiro! Hi, Momo, how are you?" Liz asked Momo who sat in the back. Momo smiled at her.

"I'm doing well, thank you." She replied.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and throw this out there, but I adore, no, _love _Momo and Toshiro together! They are so awesome! I like GrimmJen too, they are so cool together; come on, admit it, you like them too!" She told the rest of the interns. Some of them nodded in agreement. "Also, Heather, I want to say thank you for helping Momo out when she needed it the most, that was very admirable."

Momo looked startled and Heather merely blinked. "Oh, why thank you, Liz." Heather smiled softly.

"I'm still for Toshiro and Karin." OnepieceX3 said. Liz turned to her.

"I know, but Toshiro and Momo is a far more reasonable pairing. Have you seen all he's ever done for her?" She asked.

"Will you stop pairing us up!" Toshiro shouted from the back.

"I thought they were over this already." Karin shook her head and sighed.

"In this place, it'll never be over." Toshiro sighed. Liz took her seat, and Rukia141 scanned her paper.

"Tex! Will you stand up please!" Tex rose from her chair.

"Hey, my name is Tex, and I want to say, thanks, Rukia141, for giving me the opportunity to be here! Anyways, yeah, I can get a little crazy sometimes when I get too excited, so there's a heads up for you. I really admire Starrk, he's so cool! I love you Starrk!" She cried out to him. Starrk merely shrugged in response. "I also admire Captain Ukitake, but don't worry, as much as I like you, I'll try not to go all hyper and cause you trouble!"

"Yeah, or you'll have Animekisses to answer to! :D" Rukia141 laughed.

"Aren't they like, dating? I mean, I see them together all the time." Someone asked.

"Bahahaha! Don't be ridiculous!" Rukia141 laughed again, but she suddenly stopped. "Come to think of it…"

"You could solve the mystery by asking Ukitake, since, you know, _he's here_." Ichigo told her annoyingly. Ukitake looked slightly confused with the current situation.

"Well, if you're talking about how we spend our time-"

"Shhhh, don't ruin it!" Rukia141 cut Ukitake off. Ukitake looked even more confused.

"Stop bothering the poor captain! Who's next, Rukia141?" OnepieceX3 asked, trying to take a peek at the paper.

Rukia141 jumped with glee. "Shinato is next! She's from Ireland! :D" Shinato waved at her fellow interns.

"Like Rukia141 said, I'm Shinato from Ireland. There's not much I can say about myself, but I do like making friends, so give me a shout out if you want to hang out, okay?" She asked, beaming at them.

Hisagi leaned towards Izuru. "So far, she seems pretty normal."

"Let's hope so, because things are going to get really out of hand with all these interns." Izuru sighed, eyeing Shinato warily.

"Shadow! You're up!"

Shadow stood up, her dark cloak covering most of her body, and her hood hiding all of her face. She didn't say anything, and the room went quiet. A few more seconds of silence passed, and she sat down.

"Hurray! Everyone give her a round of applesauce!" Rukia141 cried out.

"Don't you mean applause?" OnepieceX3 asked.

"Nope! Applesauce! :D" She replied gleefully. OnepieceX3 shrugged as she ducked down underneath the table and took out a box. She began to throw small packets of applesauce at everyone sitting down.

"Applesauce for everyone!" OncepieceX3 shouted.

"Hazah!"

"Next person is Griffon!" OnepieceX3 cried, waving towards another intern. She stood up and gave everyone a small wave.

"My name is Griffon, and I want to thank Rukia141 for accepting my internship! If you need someone to talk to, or if you just want to hang out, don't hesitate to come to me. However, if you're mean, or you do something to offend me, I'm not that forgiving. Like Kyoraku, I don't like you, you're a bully, and I'm going to go ahead and say this; I love Starrk, he's the cheese to my macaroni! He is super awesome!" She cried.

"I love Starrk, too! Finally, someone who has good tastes around here!" Tex called out. Griffon and Tex gave each other a high five.

"I have a shirt with a cheese and a macaroni! Look!" Rukia141 holds up a blue shirt showing a smiling cheese holding hands with a smiling macaroni. "Isn't it cute? I love this shirt! I love this one, and my breast cancer shirt that says, 'Save the Ta Tas!'"

"That macaroni looks like a donut." Ichigo called out.

"It does not! Dx" Rukia141 whined.

"Jasmine, there are others eager to introduce themselves." Heather told her sister.

"Ooh! Right! Thanks again to Griffon for introducing yourself! Now, Mini-chan! I'm glad to see you here again!" Rukia141 cried. Mini-chan shrank back in her chair.

"Um, is it okay if I sit this one out?" She asked somewhat quietly.

"Oh, Mini-chan! You conducted an interview before, this should be a piece of cake!" Rukia141 exclaimed. Mini-chan hesitated.

"Well, it's different when everyone is focusing on you." She admitted. She then buried her face in a book.

"It's okay! Mini-chan here is pretty shy, but she's cool to hang out with when she gets to know you better, so give her a chance, yeah? You want to make her happy? Give her chocolate!" Rukia141 told the group.

Flying Lion stood up. "I'm going to go ahead and go next. To those of you who don't know me, I'm Flying Lion. Now, the sole reason why I want to be here is because I want to start a war with Jennifer's group, and that JC guy, he's a real jerk to people here, nod if you agree." He told everyone. A few people nodded in agreement and muttered among themselves. "Right, you see? There's nothing much I have to say. Death to Jennifer's Army!" He yelled.

"Okay, big guy, that's going a little overboard." Rukia141 said.

"Mutilate Jennifer's Army?"

"No."

"Kill Jennifer's Army?"

"No."

"Annihilate Jennifer's Army?"

"No."

"Annoy them to death?"

"No-okay fine." Rukia141 relented.

"Awesome!" Flying Lion cheered.

"Let me go next." Agua said, standing up on her chair. "The name's Agua. Okay, so first and foremost, don't touch my food, I will backhand you if you do. Secondly, don't come to me for any girly, girl crap, I don't do that. Thirdly, piss me off, and I will backhand you again. Other than that, I'm totally cool with everyone! So yeah, thanks for listening! How's that?" Agua asked Rukia141.

"I couldn't have said it better myself! :D Who's next, Chezka?" She asked. There was no answer. "What the-? Chezka?" The interns looked around in confusion, but there was still no sign of Chezka. That's when the door slammed open.

"Sorry I'm late! I got separated from the group and ended up sitting down in Sammy Jo's room. It took me ten full minutes to realize I was in the wrong room! Ha, ha! Hi guys :D!" Chezka waved at the studio guests in the back. "So, you called?"

"Yeah, do you want to introduce yourself?" Rukia141 asked.

"Sure! Chezka is the name! I'm just all out random, that's all you need to know, I guess. So if you see me eating pie somewhere, crouched in a corner, that's me!" She said.

"What kind of pie? xD" Rukia141 asked.

"Pie flavor." Chezka shrugged.

"My favorite! :D"

"I'm random, too! My name is Agent AIH, and I love annoying people. I'm usually the person who finds out whatever annoys you the most, and I do it! :D Toshiro, you are such a little kid!"

"I am not!" Toshiro yelled.

"Mayuri, Urahara is, by far, the best scientist in all of Soul Society." Agent AIH exclaimed.

"Ha!" Urahara cried, pointing at Mayuri.

"You ungrateful little girl, I'll have you dissected for such insufferable behavior!" Mayori exclaimed.

"Rukia can't draw!" Agent AIH continued.

"Huh? Take that back!" Rukia cried.

"You see? I'm not the only one who thinks your drawings are crap!" Ichigo cried out; Rukia planted a fist in his stomach.

"I like her already! :D" Rukia141 cried out. OnepieceX3 nodded in absolute agreement.

"She knows how to push everyone's buttons!"

"I have a lot of practice; I annoy my friend, Agent LKT all of the time! :P" Agent AIH replied.

"Can I start an Aizen fan club?" Yuuki asked, getting up from her seat. "I seriously want to promote a Pro-Aizen foundation that will convert many girls to become Aizen fan girls." The room went quiet as everyone stared at her. "Yeah, right, like I'm the only one who thinks that Aizen is a beast."

A few seconds later, Rukia141 raised her hand. "I didn't really like Aizen at first because he seemed like a weak captain that was easily killed off, BUT then, something happened that changed everything. He owned everyone! He stabbed Momo, beat Toshiro, made an alliance with hollows, took firm control of the Arrancars, basically slapped Grandpa Yamamoto in the face with his betrayal, _and freaking destroyed-!_"

"Rukia141! You're ranting!" OnepieceX3 exclaimed.

"Oops! Sorry! What I meant to say was, that Aizen is pretty cool! Terrible, but cool! :D I understand you, Yuuki, permission granted!" Rukia141 announced.

"Yes! Thanks so much!" Yuuki cried.

"I'll give you a heads up, though. Animekisses."

"Animekisses?" Yuuki asked.

Rukia141 nodded.

"Animekisses. Watch out for her." OnepieceX3 said. "She hates Aizen."

Yuuki scoffed as she crossed her arms. "Che, what is she going to do?"

Rukia141 and OnepieceX3 gave each other a look. "Well, she's sort of in charge of a lot of things here ever since Sammy Jo took her under her wing, sooooooo…" Rukia141 trailed off. She then brightened. "Who's next?"

Antlova raised her hand. "Oh! Let me!" She stood up. "Hi! I'm Antlova, and I'm Ichigo's twin! xD"

"Like hell!" Ichigo yelled from the back.

"Shut up, Ichigo! Okay, so I'm not his twin, but that's not the point. I can be annoying, but don't worry, I'm not really mean! Don't tell me what to do, because I _hate _being told what to do. So, I hope I get to know all of you well enough to become good friends! :D"

"Hurray for Antlova! The next person is AF134!"

AF134 stood up happily. "I'm AF134 and there's nothing much to say. I really love seeing Ichigo and Rukia together, and I love Hichigo and Dark Rukia, too! Wow, I'm usually a shy person, but I guess being around you guys is helping me some. Thanks for having me here!" She told them before sitting down. Everyone clapped for her.

"Okay, so the last person is Xsd! Stand up please!" Rukia141 cried. There was another few seconds of silence. "Er, Xsd?" She scanned the room and he was nowhere to be found.

"Rukia141, remember, he is…" OnepieceX3 began to whisper in her ear and Rukia141 finally nodded.

"Oh, that's right, never mind! You'll meet Xsd soon enough! Now that everyone successfully introduced themselves, I some thing to say." Rukia141 told them after everyone got settled. "You all applied to work under me for a reason, and that's to have lots of fun! :D Go and be free!" She cried. OnepieceX3 sprinted to the door and opened it as the interns cheered and flew out of the room, ready to have a party.

* * *

><p>Sammy Jo and her group heard the thundering of screams, yells, and cheers coming from outside their meeting room. Sammy Jo sighed as she turned to her group. "As you can hear, Rukia141 already let loose her horde of random mayhem. Before we begin, I'm going to do a brief role call. Please stand up when I call out your name." Sammy Jo explained, scanning the large oval table they were sitting at.<p>

"Skywalker, Widm, Preci, Agent LKT, Frosty, and Poptart Ninja." She said, going down the list. After a while they both sat back down, and that when Poptart Ninja shot up from her chair.

"Oh! Can I propose something?" She asked. Animekisses raised her hand.

"Hang on there, let Sammy Jo have her say, then we'll be open for ideas." She told her.

"Okay! :D" Poptart Ninja exclaimed, sitting back down.

"Now, with all the chaos going on around the studio, we need to work together in order to keep everything under control. It's going to be up to us to keep it that way. Not to mention that Jennifer's group is going to be active as well, and they're going to be twice as bad. First off, cameras." Sammy Jo said.

"Cameras?" Widm asked.

"Yes, cameras, we are going to need to hook up cameras in the halls and monitors in here in order to see what's going on. We need a form of communication as well." Animekisses explained.

"I'm good friends with 1BleachFan, and she has a lot of cameras and monitors. I can ask her for some and tell them I need them for a project or something." Frosty suggested.

"Excellent, Frosty, we're going to need someone to handle them as well." Sammy Jo said.

"I can be in charge of what goes on around here, you can leave the monitors and everything to me." Agent LKT offered. "I want to keep a closer watch on Agent AIH, she could be a handful, that girl…" She sighed.

"I'll help Agent LKT with that, we can organize things here, and pass on any information to you guys if you need it." Preci said, leaning back.

"Yeah, that works, this can be our HQ! I want to be out there where all the action is, you know?" Widm said.

"Me too! I want to be out on the battlefield! We should have like a number or something, you know? Sammy Jo can be number one, because she's the boss! :D Animekisses can be number two, and number three could be the person who will be in charge of us when we go retrieve a culprit!" Poptart Ninja said.

"Numbers?" Frosty asked.

"If we're going to label ourselves with numbers, I'll be eight." Agent LKT said.

"Then I guess I'll be seven." Preci piped up.

"Can I be three?" Widm asked.

"What can you do?" Sammy Jo asked. Widm whipped out a lasso.

"Whoever tries to run, this baby will drag them back to me, like so." He said, tossing his lasso towards Skywalker, who had been quiet throughout the meeting. Before it could reach him, however, Skywalker whipped his hand out like a snake and grabbed the lasso with one hand, pulling forcibly.

"Whoa!" Widm cried as he was flung forward. He slid across the table and crashed to the floor. Skywalker then suddenly ducked as a Poptart went flying over his head and he slapped a second one lazily away with his other free hand. All while sitting down.

"That was so cool!" Poptart Ninja exclaimed, putting away her Poptarts. Skywalker looked up at Frosty who merely shrugged at him.

"After seeing all of that, I'm not going to even try to attack you. I'll stick with number six." She said.

"I guess we found number three." Animekisses laughed lightly. "You okay there, cowboy?" She asked Widm. He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I really wasn't expecting that." He laughed.

"That lasso trick was really good, though, you should be number four, I'll be number five." Poptart Ninja said.

"Now, when we get the cameras together, we'll go ahead and start patrol." Sammy Jo said.

"What are we going to be called?" Poptart Ninja asked.

"I'm sorry?" Sammy Jo asked.

"If we're a team, we should be called something." Frosty said.

"Power Rangers!" Poptart exclaimed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that name has already been taken." Widm said.

"How about Rule Enforcers?" Agent LKT asked. The group thought about if for awhile before Sammy Jo nodded.

"Right, raise your hands for Rule Enforcers." She said. The vote was unanimous.

"Okay, now that it's been decided, I'll go ahead and assign sections of the studio to you." Animekisses said, writing on her clipboard. "If you'll come with me." She said. Frosty, Skywalker, Widm, and Poptart Ninja stood up.

"I'll come up with measures of communication, so I'll stay here with Preci and plan out the system. Frosty, we'll be waiting for those cameras." Agent LKT said. Frosty gave her a salute.

"No worries!" She cried, following the group out the door. Widm walked up to Skywalker and slapped him on the back.

"Good show, Red!" He said, giving Skywalker a thumbs up.

"Red…?" Skywalker asked, closing the door behind him.

Just as Sammy Jo was to take a seat next to Agent LKT and Preci, a crewman entered the room.

"Sorry to bother you, but there's a problem concerning Renji Abarai and Tatsuki Arisawa." He said. Sighing, Sammy Jo walked to him.

"What happened?"

"Well, it appears they were kidnapped by a couple of fan girls." He explained.

"Perfect, just what I need…"

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm going to call out names. Just raise your hand. Lucas, Onyx, Prince, Tom, Fergy, Spiderthorn, and Demon. Huh, Demon, I like that." Jennifer said, tossing the list of names aside; Demon looked rather pleased.<p>

"I'm giving you a heads up. Don't think I'm going to be your friend or anything, so just stay the hell out of my way if you don't want to get caught in the crossfire." JC said out loud for everyone to hear. The group muttered to themselves.

"Now, you guys are here because you want to cause trouble, right?" Jennifer asked, crossing her arms. The interns nodded. "That's good, but first, I'm going to cover a few ground rules." She told them.

"First off, what I say goes. You have a problem with that, there's the door." She said, pointing at the room's door. "I'm not going to beg for you to do things for me, I don't say please, and I don't say thank you. If you're caught doing something under my orders, I'll take full responsibility and bail you out; if you want to go ahead and do something without my telling you, then you're on your own, but don't come crying to me if anything you do backfires." She explained to them.

"It's not like we're trying to discourage you or anything, but we don't want you slowing us down. We looked over your so called applications, and we'll call upon you if we see that you'll be helpful in a situation." JC said.

Jennifer nodded. "He's right, which reminds me." She turned to a girl sitting near the front. "Onyx, I'm going to need you to do something for me." She said.

Onyx smirked. "Whatever you say."

"Another thing." Jennifer said, turning away from her. "Don't brag about all the 'evil' things that you have done. All that bragging just tells me that you're attention seekers; I hate attention seekers. Here's the thing, why do you do bad things?" She asked the group. No one said anything at first, but Lucas spoke out.

"I'm only here because I want to play pranks; I enjoy what I do." He said. Jennifer pointed at him.

"There, that's it. There's more to being evil than just gaining power. You should do evil because you feel satisfaction when a vile deed has been done. Look at me, I put down my sister all of the time because I _love _hurting her; it's as simple as that." Jennifer said. She caught Tom snoozing in his chair. Jennifer gave JC a nod and he grabbed a notebook from the table. JC flung the notebook and it zoomed past everyone with amazing speed and finally struck Tom in the face, sending him reeling backwards.

"What the-?" Tom shot up, looking around in confusion. Some of the other interns snickered.

"Tom, pray tell, what makes you think that you have the special privilege of napping when I'm talking?" Jennifer asked. Tom shrugged and yawned rather loudly.

"I don't know, I was just tired; I can't help it much." He said.

"Well, fix it." She snapped.

"Jennifer, I could be your own personal assistant. I know you may think you don't need one at the moment, but if you're going to be running this group, things could go out of hand soon." Fergy said, pushing up her glasses. "Leave everything to me, and I'll try to deliver out your orders as well as possible." She told her.

"What's your again?" Jennifer asked.

"Fergy."

"I'm not going to deny the fact that things are going to get rocky. Come to think of it, I'll be to busy for anything else, and I'm not going to baby sit you all. Alright, Fergy, I'll leave you in charge, since JC isn't going to bother with any of you." Jennifer said.

"You're damn straight." JC said.

"That doesn't mean you can blow him off, children, JC is my second after all, and if he tells you to do something, I expect you to follow orders." Jennifer explained.

"So what's the plan, is there anything you want us to do specifically?" Spiderthorn asked.

"No, nothing for now, so I guess you can all go about and do whatever you want." She said.

"Oh, like what?" Prince asked.

Jennifer smirked. "Be creative."

When everyone left the room, JC turned over to Jennifer. "So, should I go find Senna?" He asked. Jennifer nodded.

"Yes, and I'll go get Kon." She said. "Damn, I forgot to stop Onyx."

"Jenny?" Someone called. JC and Jennifer turned to the door and spotted Demon. Ignoring the ridiculous nickname, Jennifer raised her eyebrow.

"What do you want, Demon?" She asked. "Make it quick, I don't have the time to be dealing with kids."

"I was wondering if I could borrow those gloves of yours?" Demon asked. Jennifer looked up at her. She stared at the girl for several seconds before pulling out the gloves from inside of her jacket and tossing them to her.

"Fine, here. Shoo and leave me alone." Jennifer waved Demon away.

"Thanks, Jenny!" Demon said, sprinting away.

"Why the hell did you give them to her?" JC asked. Jennifer shrugged.

"I don't need them anymore, and I know what she's going to do with them. Besides, I like her." She said. JC shrugged and then smirked.

"So, are you going to make up with your lover or something? Grimmjow seemed pretty depressed." He teased.

Jennifer bristled. "JC, does your ass get jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth?" She snapped. JC laughed.

Seriously, where's the guy who's supposed to be censoring?

* * *

><p>Orihime felt a girl rush past her and dashed around the corner. Curious, Orihime walked faster and turned around the same corner and was shocked. The girl had just pushed against Ulquiorra, strange gloves on her hands. Ulquiorra didn't have time to react, because the minute she touched him, he went flying backwards. There was something off, and Orihime watched in silent horror as two bodies hit the floor. The girl gave a smirk.<p>

"That's number two!" She sprinted off.

Ulquiorra stared at his hollow body that was a few feet away from him; an empty shell of what he used to be. That girl, she just rushed out of nowhere and pulled him away from his body. How was that possible, how could he be…? He couldn't be…human…

He was human.

Ulquiorra clutched his chest as he touched the wall for support. The faint beating against his chest…There was no doubt about it.

His heart.

He had a heart.

Orihime got over her shock at what she had just seen. That girl just separated Ulquiorra from his body like it was no difficult job at all. How? The girl's gloves? Orihime noticed that the girl had gloves, strange gloves.

She stared at Ulquiorra's human form. He was clutching his chest, but she noticed that his skin wasn't pale white, there was color to it. His eyes were still a dark green, and his hair was still jet black. The fragment of his hollow mask was gone, it wasn't there anymore. She knew he was human, because he no longer had a Hollow hole; no Hollow hole meant one thing, he had a heart. Ulquiorra had a heart.

She approached his still form. He didn't move when she placed a hand on his arm. She then gently pulled his hand away from his chest and replaced it with her own. She felt it, the faint beating of his heart. Different emotions filled her body as she looked up at him. "You have a heart, you're human." She told him softly. Ulquiorra didn't say anything; exhaustion hit him like a tidal wave and he began to fall forward.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime cried with worry as she tried to catch him. They both fell to the floor, and Orihime cradled his head on his lap. "Ulquiorra!"

He wasn't waking up. "Oh no! Please, please…" She whispered. She stared down at him, his black hair covering his eyes. She gently brushed his hair away and placed a hand on his cheek; he was so warm. "Ulquiorra, wake up, I beg you." She said. She clutched him tightly until she felt him stir. His hand moved and she reached out and took it, entwining their fingers together. He still didn't open his eyes, and Orihime decided stay there with him; she wasn't about to leave him.

* * *

><p>Later that day.<p>

Liz looked around to see if the house was deserted before approaching the door of a room. She stared at if for several seconds before placing her hand on the handle.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked, making Liz jump. She turned and saw Preci leaning against the wall. Where did she come from?

"I was going to, well, um…" Liz tried to come up with a good excuse.

"Out of my way, I'm going to break open that door." Someone yelled, racing towards them. Both Liz and Preci jumped away as Demon flew at the door. Liz and Preci watched curiously as the girl began to pick the lock. A faint click was heard, and she turned down the handle. The door was flung open, making Karin and Toshiro jump from their sitting positions.

"Finally! I couldn't stand being in here much longer!" Karin cried. "Thanks! Now, to give OnepieceX3 and her gang a piece of my mind!" She rushed out of the room.

"How are you, Shiro-chan? I bet it was a horrible experience." Liz said. Sighing in frustration, Toshiro stepped out of the room.

"I appreciate what you did for us, if you'll excuse me." He said, walking briskly away.

"I don't know what your reason was, but thanks for opening the door." Liz said.

"Is that what you were here for? To let them go?" Preci asked Liz.

Liz nodded. "Yeah, I'm on to OnepieceX3 and her friends, I don't like the fact that they're trying to hook up Toshiro and Karin together."

Demon stashed the gloves away before turning to the girls. "I hate HitsuKarin, Momo is better for him.

"I agree, but with OnepieceX3 pulling the strings, you never know." Preci said.

"She's right, OnepieceX3 may appear it, but she isn't stupid. We can't have her going around trying to get those two together." Liz told the girls. Demon seemed intrigued.

"Are you suggesting we do something?" Demon asked.

"Look, we may be from different groups, but I think we could work together." Liz told Preci and Demon. The two girls looked at each other before turning back to Liz. A mutual understanding passed through the three girls.

"Right, I agree with Liz, if OnepieceX3 and her friends keep going at it, it won't be long before something really does blossom between Toshiro and Karin." Preci said. Demon scowled slightly.

"That's _never_ going to happen while I'm here. OnepieceX3, Frosty, and 1BleachFan need to be stopped." Demon said. Liz stared at the floor in deep thought before looking up at her newly found partners.

"No, if OnepieceX3 and her gang is manipulating Karin, then I think it's only reasonable for us to use Momo." Liz explained to them.

"How are we going to do that?" Preci asked.

"I think I have an idea." Liz told them.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Rukia141 asked as OnepieceX3 led her to a room.<p>

"She's in here, I told her to wait for you." OnepieceX3 said. Rukia141 flung the door open wide, startling the girl who was sitting on the bed. Her brown hair fell softly past her shoulders, and her sharp green eyes studied Rukia141 as she entered the room. She had fair, pale skin, and was fairly pretty. She immediately recognized OnepieceX3 and nodded towards Rukia141.

"Who's she?" The girl asked, a little warily.

"Bella Johnson, right?" Rukia141 asked.

Bella nodded slowly. "Yes. What am I doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, a good friend of mine told me about you, apparently she saw you fighting off a couple of hollows. She sent word to me right away. You're a Quincy, am I right?" Rukia141 asked.

"The only one, yes, is that why you flew me here all the way from California? If you came to point and stare in awe or something, I don't find it at all funny." Bella said, frowning slightly.

"Not at all! In fact, I came to tell you something!" Rukia141 exclaimed. Bella looked at Rukia141 expectantly. "Bella, you're not the only Quincy, there's someone else who's just like you."

Bella's eyes widened in shocked. "Y-You're lying…"

"Am not! Dx This other person is Uryu Ishida, and he's here, in this very studio." Rukia141 said, beaming.

* * *

><p>Renji dodged several crewmen running around, performing last minute tasks before the interview. Sammy Jo guided Renji away to the stage, mumbling under breath, clearly annoyed.<p>

"The nerve of those girls, kidnapping! The insanity!" She exclaimed.

"Is that the only reason why you saved us? You needed me for an interview?" Renji asked.

"Yes, which is about to start!" Sammy Jo spotted Animekisses giving orders and approached her. "What's the status?"

"You don't want to know. Well, Rukia141 isn't here and Rawr17 and 1BleachFan haven't shown up yet; they're almost up." Animekisses said. Sammy Jo rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Those girls are always late…"

In the lounge.

"So, do you think we should do a couple of pranks for the next interview? We could record them and all." Rawr17 suggested. 1BleachFan nodded.

"Ooh, yes! What kind of prank, though?" She asked. The two girls pondered for a moment, then sighed with defeat.

"I got nothing." Rawr17 sighed.

"Giving up so easily?" A guy called out. The girls looked behind them and saw a guy skateboard through the lounge door. He grinned at the girls when he stopped in front of their table. He had bright blue eyes, and took off his hat, letting his red hair fall over his eyes. He brushed his hair away and placed his hat back on.

"Who are you?" Rawr17 asked.

"Chris, just call me Chris. I was looking for Jasmine when I heard you guys talking, having trouble with the troublemaking?" He asked.

"Yeah, we don't know what to do." 1BleachFan told him. The skater boy dug into the pocket of his baggy jeans and pulled out a small rubber band.

"All you need is this, a sign, and a the water hose of the sink." He smiled mischievously. He beckoned the girls to follow them and so the did. They watched as he placed the rubber band over the small water hose at the sink, so that the little lever would be pressed down.

"You said we needed a sign?" 1BleachFan asked.

"Yup, hand me that piece of scrap paper over there." Chris said, pointing at the paper on one of the tables. 1BleachFan retrieved it for him and he pulled out a permanent marker from his pocket. They watched as Chris scribbled on the paper:

_**PLEASE RINSE DISHES AFTER USE!**_

Chris then taped the sign on one of the cabinets overhead. "Now, all you need is a good place to hide the camera, and viola! Watch the magic!" He grinned. After hiding the camera, the three of them ducked out of the lounge. It wasn't long before Hisagi entered the lounge, holding a glass. The three of them peered into the lounge and watched as Hisagi read the sign.

Hisagi reached out to turn on the water. Instead, the water shot out from the hose, making him jump back in surprise and trip over a chair. Rawr17 and 1BleachFan stifled their laughter as a struggling Hisagi hurriedly shot off the water, leaving a huge, wet spot on his front.

"That was brilliant." Rawr17 whispered. Chris beamed.

"It was my pleasure, I'll catch you later." He said, getting on his skateboard. The girls were about to jump out and surprise Hisagi when Rawr17 cried out in panic.

"The interview! We're are so late!" She yelled, grabbing 1BleachFan and racing away.

The girls skidded to a halt in front a Sammy Jo and Animekisses; they were not amused. "We are so sorry! Don't worry, we'll start right away!" 1BleachFan yelled as the girls sidestepped the pair and raced on stage.

"I swear…" Animekisses sighed.

_Entertainment_

1BleachFan and Rawr17 dashed onstage and the crowd cheered wildly. The two girls gave their bows and waved happily.

"Hey! Glad to see you again! Well, we won't be showing videos today, but don't worry!" 1BleachFan said when she saw that the crowd began to protest. "Instead, Rawr17 and I are going to battle!" She cried, catching the crowd's attention.

"Yo Mama style!" Rawr17 shouted. The crowd roared with excitement as two crewmen came out and handed each girl a microphone. The two girls stared at each other, before 1BleachFan brought the microphone to her lips.

"Yo mama so ugly, when she joined an ugly contest, they said, 'Sorry, no professionals!'"

"Oh! You want to talk about mothers! Okay, we'll talk about mothers! Yo mama is so stupid, she put paper on the television and called it Paper View!" Rawr17 shot back. The crowd cheered.

"Oh yeah? Yo mama so stupid, she puts lipstick on her head just to _make-up_ her mind!" 1BleachFan said.

"Yo mama so stupid, she stepped on a crack and broke her own back!"

"Yo mama so fat, she walked in front of the television and her family missed five shows!" 1BleachFan countered, making a lot of the people laugh.

"Yo mama is so fat, she put on her lipstick with a paint-roller! That's just sad!" Rawr17 shouted.

"That's a good one, Rawr17. Yo mama so fat, when she plays hopscotch, she goes 'New York, L.A., Chicago…'"

"Yo mama so lazy, she's got a remote control just to operate her remote! Beat that!" Rawr17 cried.

"Ooooh!" The crowd went.

1BleachFan suddenly turned to the audience and grinned. "We lied about the videos." The crowd cheered like crazy, clapping and stomping they're feet.

"Do you guys know the phrase, 'That Awkward Moment' cuz I do!" Again the crowd went berserk. 1BleachFan whipped out her remote as the curtains revealed the large screen.

"That awkward moment when you fall down the staircase with only two stairs." Rawr17 said.

_The screen flickered and an image of Momo, Izuru, and Hisagi popped up. The three lieutenants were walking in the garden, and Momo grew excited when she saw the greenhouse._

"_Oh, look! Let's go in there!" She cried, slightly rushing to the greenhouse. When she reached the steps, however, her foot slipped and she tumbled backwards, rolled, and landed in a heap at Izuru and Hisagi's feet. Izuru and Hisagi stared down at her and burst into laughter as Momo blushed._

"_So not funny!"_

The crowd laughed.

"That awkward moment when you type your password in the username slot." 1BleachFan said.

_The screen showed the image of Rukia and Ichigo sitting in the lounge, the laptop open. The camera zoomed in on the screen._

"_You actually created an account?" Rukia asked Ichigo as he clicked on the sign in button._

"_I figured, if I wanted to leave a review behind or something." He shrugged, clicking on one of the slots and typed in his username. Rukia rolled her eyes an he looked up at her. "Hey, I haven't reviewed anything yet!" He argued, clicking on the other slot. Rukia's eyes landed on the screen._

"_Wait, Ichigo-"_

_But Ichigo had already typed in '__**extreme strawberry' **__giving Rukia a good view of his password. He slammed the laptop shut, flushing deeply._

"_I was going to tell you that you had accidentally clicked the username slot twice. It seems you typed your password in the wrong slot." Rukia said, staring at the laptop curiously. She smirked. "Strawberry, huh?"_

"_S-Shut up!"_

The audience roared with laughter.

"That awkward moment when you make eye contact with someone while eating a banana." Rawr17 grinned.

_Rangiku was flipping through a magazine and ignored Gin as he entered the lounge. The camera shifted and zoomed in on the pair. Gin sat at a table across from her, propping his legs up on the table. Feeling hungry, Rangiku stood up and plucked a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter. She went back to reading as she peeled the banana. Gin gave a small chuckle, but again, she ignored him._

_Rangiku flipped the pages, while nipping and eating the banana slowly. She dipped it in her mouth, and bit it, obviously enjoying the fruit. Gin laughed again, quietly, and Rangiku looked up in order to tell him to piss off. She stopped when he gave her a large grin. Rangiku slowly looked at the banana, before suddenly chucking it at Gin._

"_You're disgusting!"_

"That awkward moment when you walk into a spider web and you immediately go ninja." 1BleachFan laughed, pressing a button on the remote.

_The screen showed the image of Uryu walking in the greenhouse. Whoever had the camera rolling, followed Uryu into the greenhouse. For several seconds, he walked around, in deep thought. He didn't see the large spider web that was he was nearing._

_Uryu looked up in time to get most of it on his face. He quickly whipped out his arms wildly, tearing at the web fiercely and jumping several feet back. Chest heaving, Uryu stared at the destroyed web and gave out a sigh of relief._

"_What is it about these webs that make people go berserk?" He asked himself._

They all laughed as Rawr17 spoke up. "That awkward moment when someone catches you doing something, you almost, _never_ do." The screen changed.

_The camera quietly crept down the hall. Someone stringing a guitar was heard in a room. Slowly, the person who was holding the camera, grabbed the handle of the door, and silently opened it a crack. The camera shifted and settled itself so that a good portion of the room could be seen. On the floor, in the center of the room, Jennifer sat. She tuned her guitar and strummed her fingers down the strings, emitting a pretty sound. Jennifer began to play._

"_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger and it's so quiet in the world tonight. Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming, so I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light. To you, everything's funny, you got nothing to regret. I'd give all I have, honey, if you could stay like that…" She sang._

"_I didn't know she sang, wow. She has such a beautiful voice." Rawr17 whispered, letting the audience know who was holding the camera. "I could be killed for this."_

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Someone hissed. The camera jostled and moved upward. Grimmjow scowled down at the camera._

"_Shhhh, if Jennifer finds out I'm spying on her, she'll skin me alive for sure." Rawr17 whispered quickly. Grimmjow turned and looked through the crack._

"_That's not Jennifer." He said._

"_I'm pretty sure it is, have you heard Rukia141 sing?" Rawr17 asked. Grimmjow didn't say anything at first._

"_Yeah, that's Jennifer." He said._

"…_oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple. I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart, and no one will desert you…just try to never grow up…" Jennifer sang, but she stopped. She stared at the floor for a long time. There was a long silence._

_Jennifer's eyes softened. "Dad…"_

"_Awwww, she's thinking about her dad, that's so sad…" Rawr17 whispered. Grimmjow didn't say anything. Just then, Jennifer's eyes shot up and landed on the camera. She seemed surprised at first, but her face quickly turned hard; her eyes full of anger._

"_What the hell! Are you __***beep* **__recording me? You stupid little-!" She screamed, getting up from the floor and racing to the door. The camera shook violently as Rawr17 began to race down the hall. Grimmjow jumped back as the door slammed open. Rawr17 looked back and saw Jennifer chasing her._

"_I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" Rawr17 shouted as she sped down the hall. There was more shouting, and the screen suddenly went black._

"As you can see, I'm still very much alive, thanks to Ichigo and Rukia; they found a good hiding place for me!" Rawr17 cried happily. The audience was in awe, before erupting into cheers.

"Well, that's it for today! Next up, the interview!" 1BleachFan said, while waving. They both left the stage as the crowd cheered for them. They raced off stage and found Rukia141 talking with Sammy Jo.

"I was having a word with Bella, that's why I'm a little late." Rukia141 explained.

"She's here already?" Sammy Jo asked.

"Yup! And she's so pretty, a little guarded, but pretty! :D" Rukia141 exclaimed. Sammy Jo sighed.

"Okay, we'll talk about this matter after the interview, you're up." She said, pushing Rukia141 towards the stage.

"Okay, no need to shove!" Rukia141 cried. "Does Renji and Ichigo know that they're getting interviewed?"

"They think they're both getting interviewed with a girl, so at least they'll come out before we break it to them." Sammy Jo said.

"Right! Here goes!" Rukia141 said, racing to the stage.

_Interview_

Rukia141: Harrow! Welcome! Thank you for joining me on another amazing adventure that will lead us down the road of sudden curiosity between two males and their beautiful love story! :D

The whole studio:…

Rukia141: I know I'll be killed for this, but that's okay! I'm going to go ahead and call them out! Please welcome, Ichigo and Renji! Bahahaha! I'm so evil! :D

_Ichigo and Renji step out on stage, and most of all the crowd starts to laugh uproariously. The two guys glared at the audience._

Ichigo: What the hell is so funny?

Renji: They're just being idiots, ignore them.

Rukia141: Yes, please take a seat!

_Ichigo and Renji sat down. No one said anything for a while, and it was starting to become awkward. Finally, Renji decided to speak up._

Renji: So where's the girl who's going to be interviewed with us?

Rukia141: Ah, yes, the thing is…there's no girl…

Ichigo: Wait, you mean it's going to be the two of us?

Rukia141: Yes…

Ichigo:…

Renji:…

Rukia141:…

The whole studio:…

Ichigo:…

Renji:…

Rukia141:…

The whole studio:…

Ichigo:…

Renji:…

Rukia141: So how do you feel about being paired up?

Ichigo and Renji: _HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!_

Rukia141: Oh my! :D

Ichigo: There's no way in hell I'm going to sit through all of this! Have you burst several of your brain cells!

Renji: How can you even think-! I'm going to kill you, that's it…

_Shrinks back in her chair._

Rukia141: Eeep! Dx No! We just wanted to try something different!

Renji: I don't care, I'm going to strangle you!

Rukia141: But the two of you are so popular, you guys already have a little over 400 stories!

Ichigo: Don't eve talk about it, damn it! I'm out of here!

_Ichigo tried to storm away from the stage, but the Rule Enforcers suddenly appeared, blocking his way._

Ichigo: What the-?

_Instead of asking, he backed away and sat back down._

Rukia141: Smart move, now, back to the interview-

Renji: We aren't going to do this stupid interview, you idiot!

Rukia141: Rude! Dx You should at least let me finish!

Ichigo and Renji: Hell no!

Rukia141: Why are you so mean?

Ichigo: Because! You crazy writers are making stories about us? That's sick, no that's beyond sick, that's demented sick!

Renji: Go back and tell all of those deranged writers, that we don't like what's going on, and that they should keep their sick fantasies to themselves!

Rukia141: So, I'm sure you'll be disgusted to find out the stories they write about you and your captain?

_Ichigo gave Renji a weird sideways glance. Renji just looked like he wanted to slit his own throat._

Renji: What did you say…?

Rukia141: I'm sure you heard me! :3 But we're here to talk about you and Ichigo. So, there's this story that's pretty popular about the two of you. The summary is as follows: _Ichigo has lost his spiritual powers and can't see any of his Shinigami friends anymore, but Renji won't give up until the man he loves sees him again-_

Ichigo: _ARG!_

Renji: _Don't read that out loud, you stupid, little fool!_

Rukia141: I'm only reading the summary-!

Ichigo: Didn't he tell you not to read it! We don't care what the summary is, _stop reading, it's disgusting!_

Rukia141: Well fine then! So Ichigo, what is your opinion on all of these fanfics about you and Renji?

Random guy in the audience: The Strawberry and his Pineapple! Awwww!

The crowd: Awwww!

Yaoi fan girl: Kiss, damn you!

Ichigo: Shut up! What do I think? I think that this is probably the sickest, most vile, and the most-!

Renji: It's just sick!

Ichigo: What he said!

_Rukia141 nodded solemnly._

Rukia141: I see, and how do you feel about that?

Ichigo and Renji: Didn't we just tell you!

Rukia141: Uh-huh, uh-huh, but how does it make you _feel_? Does it open several windows of opportunities? Does it make you want to explore-?

Renji: Listen, kid, we told you that this whole nonsense is never going to happen! _Never going to happen!_

_The Yaoi fan girl burst into tears._

_Somewhere in the distance._

Security guard number one: I don't see why those two young boys are making a big deal about something so childish.

Security guard number two: They're kids, they don't know much of anything.

Crewman number one: Gee, let's see, what would your reaction be if people started writing romance stories about the both of you?

_The security guards looked at each other for a long moment._

Both security guards: _ARG!_

Crewman number one: Told you so.

Rukia141: Right, so you prefer girls?

Ichigo: Strictly girls.

Renji: Yes! Girls!

Rukia141: Like Rukia and Tatsuki?

Ichigo and Renji: Yes! Er…wait…

Rukia141: Gotcha on that one! :D

_The two guys looked embarrassed._

Rukia141: Speaking of Tatsuki, I heard the two of you were kidnapped, what did those crazy fan girls made you do?

_Renji flushed._

Renji: None of your business, that's what!

Rukia141: They made you do naughty things?

Renji: Of course not! All they made us do was…er…kiss. There was lots of kissing involved…

The whole studio:…

Rukia141: Wow…

Renji: Yeah, wow…

Ichigo: I feel for you, man.

Rukia141: Me believes Ichigo and Rukia should watch their backs next! :D

Ichigo: Why are you-? There's isn't going to be-! I hate you guys…

Rukia141: And I love you! XD

Someone's voice: No fair, Jasmine, and here I am, busting my ass to get you to like me.

Renji: What the hell?

Widm: Hey! You're not allowed back here!

_There was commotion and someone flies from behind the curtains on a skateboard. He stops in front of Rukia141, holding out purple roses. She looked startled._

Rukia141: S-Scott…? What are you doing here?

1BleachFan: I thought your name was Chris?

Scott: It is. Christopher Scott Jackson, at your service. Now, a poem for my bug. Ahem, _Roses are red, violets are blue; I suck at rhyming, potato. _:D

_Everyone was staring at Rukia141. She suddenly waved her hands at the camera._

Rukia141: Cut the camera! CUT IT NOW!

* * *

><p>Byakuya heard a soft knock on his door and he stood from his desk in order to open it. Heather beamed up at him from the other side of the door. They've met up quite a few times in the garden on the roof, and he was starting to find her company rather pleasurable. He stepped aside, and noticed the many bags she was carrying.<p>

"Before you ask, I went shopping the other day, and I thought about you. Don't you get tired, being in those clothes all day?" She asked. Byakuya stared down at his robes and haori.

"I'm the captain of the Sixth Division, this is how I'm supposed to be dressed. What is wrong with my attire?" He asked. Heather laughed.

"This is the world of the living, not many will know the difference. Besides, in the Soul Society, you're Captain Kuchiki," Heather said, smiling at him as she placed the many bags on Byakuya's bed. "Here, you're Byakuya, just Byakuya."

Byakuya didn't say anything as Heather walked up to him and carefully began to unwrap his scarf from him neck. "With everything that's going on, the least you could do is dress more comfortably." She explained softly, neatly folding his expensive scarf and gently setting it aside.

"May I?" She breathed, placing a small hand on Senbonzakura. He never let anyone handle Senbonzakura before, but he gave a small nod. Heather carefully took his Zanpakuto and placed it on his bed.

"You shouldn't go through all the trouble." He finally said as she began to softly take off his haori, something Hisana would always do when he returned home from a long day's work at his division.

_Hisana gave a small cough, but she still managed a weak smile. She shouldn't have waited for him, it was late and it couldn't be good for her health. "Hisana," He said as she began to gently take off his haori, "You should be resting."_

_Hisana beamed at him, "Even a great captain as yourself needs to be taken care of, my darling." She said, taking his haori and carefully hanging it for him._

"You may be Byakuya Kuchiki, but even a man such as yourself needs to be looked after." Heather said, looking up at him and smiling softly. Byakuya suddenly caught her hand, taking Heather by surprise. His grey eyes softened slightly.

"Thank you…"

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she withdrew her hand. "Oh…no problem at all…" She said softly. "I'll leave you to change, if you are having trouble, I'll be right outside." She quickly left the room. Byakuya stared at the door for a few seconds before turning to the many pieces of clothing.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? This Scott person appeared and interrupted the interview your sister was hosting; he was confessing his love or whatever the idiot was doing." JC told Jennifer as they were preparing to follow through with the rest of her plan in her room. Jennifer, however, froze.<p>

"Scott? You mean Christopher?" She asked.

JC shrugged. "Yeah, I don't really know what's going-hey, where are you going?" He asked when Jennifer towards the door.

"You go ahead and go on with the plan without me." She said.

"Why? What's this Scott person to you?" JC asked, annoyed that she was leaving him to do all of the work. Jennifer sighed and turned to him.

"Let me tell you this before you hear it from someone else. Scott is my ex-boyfriend, he left me because he really liked my sister." She explained.

"Oh, let me guess, that's why you took your sister's boyfriend." JC said.

Jennifer gave him a small smirk. "He left me for her, so I took the only guy she ever liked right from underneath her."

"Come to think of it, it wasn't your sister's fault that Scott left you." JC said, shrugging again.

"I don't care, I wanted revenge." Jennifer said, before opening the door and leaving.

"Just like Jennifer." JC smirked.

Jennifer made her way to her sister's room, but she didn't go far. She heard the clank of a metal pole, and she whirled around in time to see the metal pole come in contact with the side of her head. There was a white flash of light, followed by everything going black. Jennifer hit the floor with a loud thud, blood trickling down her face.

A dark figure loomed over her form and studied her. The figure let out a hiss, "Wrong twin…" There was a swish of a cloak, and the sound of retreating footsteps filled the empty halls.

* * *

><p>"Scott…why did you come here?" Rukia141 sighed, getting up from her bed.<p>

"Jasmine, you know very well why." Scott grinned. Rukia141 rolled her eyes.

"I don't like you, stop it, Scott, you're my best friend." She told him in exasperation.

"Eeeeh, wrong, you like me, you're just in denial. Remember all those kisses you gave me?" He asked, smirking.

"You mean the kisses you _stole_ from me." She corrected him. He stepped forward and she stepped hastily back. "Don't…"

"Come on, Jasmine." He said.

"My sister." She told him. Scott threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Again with the same story?" He asked, suddenly irritated.

"Scott, I'm sure she still likes you, I don't want to hurt her that way." Rukia141 said.

"She hurt you, by taking Matt and dropping him like a fly! I left her because I like you, Jasmine, why are you doing favors for her?" He asked.

"She's my sister…" She replied. They looked at each other for several seconds before Scott finally heaved a sigh.

"That's why I love you." He said. Rukia141 flushed.

There was as sudden knock on the door. Rukia141 quickly went to open it. "Yes?" She asked. Griffon and Tex looked frantic.

"Rukia141, we were hanging out in the halls when we found her!" Griffon cried. Rukia141 blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong? Found who?"

"Jennifer, it's bad. It's really bad!" Tex exclaimed.

"Jasmine-!" Scott cried.

But Rukia141 was already out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was able to update! Well, I'm going to go ahead and let you go, because it's really late here in Germany! :D I is here for the holidays! xD<strong>_

_**The winner for the GrimmJen scenario is:**_

_**SUPERYUUKI!**_

_**Hurray! Thanks for playing! Yuuki, you'll be interviewing Jennifer and Grimmjow, and your scenario will be written out in a special chapter! Review! It wasn't easy picking the winner, but finally, after looking at all the others, hers came to the top!**_

_**Thanks, Mom, for finding my USB! :D**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**PLEASE READ BEFORE GOING ON TO CHAPTER!**_

_**First and foremost, I would like to thank Bleached Pikachu, Animekisses, and OnepieceX3 for taking time off of their lives in order to go read and review my other story called, **_**Frosty Secrets**_**! You guys are awesome! I should do something for you, but what? Hmmm…**_

_**It shall be a surprise! :D**_

_**OMG! Over fifty reviews for the last chapter? That's so awesome! :D You guys are so amazing! Words can't describe my feelings right now! xD So yeah, right after this chapter, will be the GrimmJen special! Muahahaha! :D I'm so excited, I can't wait to write it out! With the help of Sammy Jo of course! Sadly, after this chapter, we no longer will be taking applications, sorry! So the day this chapter is posted, will be the day applications will cease to be accepted, again, sorry!**_

_**To Bleached Pikachu: No, Heather doesn't write out her scenes, Sammy Jo and I do, but we ask her questions and give her different scenarios and we base our scenes off of what she responds to. As to her thoughts on Byakuya, we were watching Fade to Black (I got it the day right after it was released, pre-ordered it and shipped that same night). Heather walks into the living room and I go, "Look, that guy is Byakuya, and I'm pairing you up with him in the story!" She looked at him closely and then laughed, saying, "Well, he's good looking, I'll give him that." Bahahaha! That's a good sign! :D**_

_**Now, I know you've all been waiting for this!**_

_**RANDOM FACTS ABOUT JENNIFER!**_

_**Random Fact 4: Did you know, and this is no lie, that Jennifer has a bad case of Astraphobia? It's the fear of thunderstorms. I'm seriously not joking. At first, when we were kids, my parents just thought it was a common fear shared by children, but it wasn't until we first entered high school that we grew aware of it. When my parents noticed that there was something wrong, it was when Jennifer began to grow really paranoid whenever there was a storm; it got worse whenever she would start to cry every time she would hear on the news that a storm was approaching our area. My parents took her to some therapy, and she grew better, but didn't heal her at all. She can't help having this fear, it's like the horror takes control of her mind, and she can't think straight. It's scares even me when I see Jennifer, who's the toughest of all four of us, curl herself in a blanket and cry to herself. It came to the point where she has to put on headphones, and blast loud music in her ears in order to not hear the thunder. She buries herself deep in the covers so as not to see the lightening. She can't control this fear, it's something of the mind. Yeah, don't make fun of her about it, either, or I'll have you kicked out of this story before you could even say "Bleach."**_

_**Random Fact 5: Did you know that Jennifer LOVES classical music? No, seriously, she does. Beethoven, Mozart, and anything else that has to do with classical music! You want to know something else? If you're a guy, and you can play the violin, or the piano, Jennifer will fall head over heels for you! I'm not kidding, in order to find your way into my sister's heart, a sure way is to play the piano and violin like a beast. She's a sucker for those kind of people. Make her pick between a super hot model and a nerdy violinist, and she'll pick the violinist! LOL! :D**_

_**Random Fact 6: Did you know that Jennifer is a animal activist? She loves animals! Sadly, animals are the only creatures Jennifer is ever nice to. -_-' She volunteers at the local animal shelter on weekends after work. She works at a kennel, so she's around animals for half a day, and drives back into town in order to help take care of other animals. If she sees you mistreating an animal, she'll hate you, bully you, and you'll be her target for the rest of your life, unless you pack up and leave town forever. So, things like stabbing bulls for entertainment, dog fights, or any form of animal cruelty, are a huge no-no. You want Jennifer as an enemy? Go kick a dog, and boy, will she make your life hell. During her free time, she drives around in the country in search for strays to save. So far, she's saved nine dogs, and sixteen cats! :D I'm really proud of her, you should be too! Too bad she doesn't consider other human beings that important, because she's a real b***h to everyone else! In other words, "Animals and God are, by far, the most important, so f**k what you think." Words courtesy of Jennifer Lynn Vaughn!**_

_**A few words from Jennifer:**_

_**If you don't like the way we're portraying you, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TELL US! In your applications, some of you only gave us like two or three sentences about yourself, and that's so hard to work with (some of you didn't even give us a gender, and we're NOT going to PM and ask you if you're a chick or dude). We already had a few people not like their characters, saying they're too quiet, or too loud. PLEASE BE MORE SPECIFIC THEN! Also, if you don't like the dialogue or the stuff we make you do or say, tell us, and we'll stop writing your character and we'll hand the character over to whoever writes it better; we already did that with two characters. We don't know what you're thinking about and what you want to say, and I'm a VERY impatient person, so if it looks like you can be random, we'll make you random. If you say you love that person, Rukia141 will make a big scene about it; if you don't tell us specifically that you don't do random outbursts in front of people, then that tells us it's okay for us to make you do random outbursts in front of people. Another thing, you guys give us small details, and we appreciate that, but don't expect us to use everything, okay? After all, we don't know you all that well, we've never met any of you in person before, so cut us a little slack, yeah? We're not going to get your character ABSOLUTELY RIGHT, so jeez, get real, will you? Another thing, the reason why we made you pick between random, level headed, and evil, it's so that we write you well enough. DON'T PICK RANDOM AND THEN SAY YOU DON'T ACT THAT RANDOM, IT ANNOYS THE HELL OUT OF ME WHEN YOU GUYS DO THAT! GO WITH LEVEL HEADED, YOU STUPID, IGNORANT-**_

_**And that's how I magically cut off my sister's colorful rant! :D I'm not gong to publish the rest of what she said, because I will not tolerate bashing of anyone in particular.**_

_**Sorry for the rant she did, but we already had quite a few whine and complain about their characters, that it's been building up all week to the point where we've almost cut them out of the story; we can be really, really, really mean when we're angry and annoyed, it's a bad habit, we know. So like Jennifer said, if you pick random, and say that you're not that random, we're just going to go ahead and write you out as level headed. If you're level head and act random, we're just going to write you out as random. Please stop making this difficult. You don't have to be random in order to join me, you don't have to be level headed in order to join Sammy Jo, and you don't have to be evil in order to join Jennifer. If you STILL don't like how we are writing your character, we will cordially send you a message that you have been taken off of the story, so don't be offended, we really don't need the trouble. Our lives are SO getting in the way of things right now. *Shakes meh head*.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HichiRuki<strong>_

"Since Jennifer still hasn't shown, I guess I'll continue with the plan." JC said to himself. He sat in his room, waiting for Onyx and Spiderthorn to arrive. He sat back lazily in his chair as Kon yelled up at him indignantly.

"Hey, ow, will you, ow, stop, ow, doing that, ow, I'm, ow, not a, ow, yo-yo!" He screamed. For his own amusement, JC had tied a string around Kon's midriff, and was bouncing him up and down, hitting him with his fist every time Kon flew back up, making the poor stuffed lion half dazed.

"Shut up, we're just waiting for-" JC was interrupted by a knock on the door. "The door's open." He called. The door opened and Onyx poked her head in and she looked around, a frown appearing on her face. She was then shoved aside as Spiderthorn entered the room. Onyx glared slightly at her.

"Where's Jennifer?" Spiderthorn asked, looking around rather curiously.

"Don't know, don't care. Now, I want you, Onyx, to find Rukia and take her to the garden up on the roof, be as innocent as possible, can you do that?" JC asked. Onyx rolled her eyes slightly.

"Of course I can, leave it to me, however, I was rather hoping on working with Jennifer." She said.

"As you can see, she isn't here, now move." JC snapped his fingers, making Onyx scowl.

"Jerk…" She muttered, shutting the door behind her as she left. JC then turned to Spiderthorn.

"I want you to go get Hichigo and Dark Rukia, and have them go to their spots and await my signal, got it?" He asked her. Spiderthorn crossed her arms.

"Yeah, sure. Will you turn your attitude down a notch? You wouldn't want to have your little group rebelling. Not that I care, but I really don't want to deal with any of that crap right now." She said. Ignoring the jibe, JC grabbed Kon by his neck and lifted him up.

"Now it's your turn, you know what to do." JC said. He pulled out a glove from his back pocket of his jeans; Kon began to babble nervously.

"Er…wait! Wait! How about we wait for Jennifer?" He asked, eyeing the glove. JC shook his head as he smirked.

"It doesn't work that way, Kon, you wanted in, so now you have to deal with it." JC said, flicking the stuffed lion on the nose. The mod soul pill flew out of the doll with a soft _pop_. JC grinned as he took the pill and tossed it to Spiderthorn. She skillfully caught it with one hand before heading to the door. "You know when to act, right?" He asked her, before she left.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not an idiot." She said, slamming the door shut. Getting up from his chair, JC headed out of his room in search of Senna.

…

Dark Rukia stood quietly in the room, awaiting for that girl to come and get them. Her eyes flickered disdainfully towards the bed, where Hichigo was merely sprawled on top of it, staring at her. It's a shame her scythe was taken away, she would have gladly slit the bastard in half. He grinned at her rather slyly, and Dark Rukia looked away. It wouldn't be long before he did or said something that either challenged her to a fight, or proposed something annoyingly dirty and perverted.

As much as she agreed to fight him, he always turned the situation into something sexual, and for the death of her, she couldn't escape, since he always found a way to block off any escape route. Dark Rukia folded her arms silently, and cursed the girl for not being quicker.

"Hey, Queen." Hichigo called out.

Here goes.

"What do you want, you imbecile?" She asked tersely. Hichigo sat up on the bed.

"Care to join me?" He teased, in that stupid way.

"In tearing out your brain and innards? I'd love to, where do you want me to start, ripping open your stomach, or shoving a hot, metal rod up your nose, scramble your brains, and rip them out of your nose?" She hissed. Hichigo blinked for several seconds before chuckling.

"Now that's the kind of talk, that attracts a man." He said.

"Oh, please…" She said, turning away from him. He was quiet for a moment, and Dark Rukia finally wondered if the idiot finally got the idea. She heard him spring from the bed and she whirled around in time to see him towering over him, that stupid grin on his face.

Hichigo suddenly slammed his hands on either side of her head. Dark Rukia glared at him as he leaned closer to her. "Playing hard to get? I like that, it gives me a bit of a challenge." He told her.

"You need to realize, that not everything is a game. If you're looking for a fight, then come at me. Otherwise," She said, leaning towards him, their noses touching. "Not interested."

"Ah, tsk, tsk, that's where you're wrong, Queen. It could be _other _things that you might want." Hichigo suddenly grabbed her neck forcefully. He turned her head slightly and flicked her ear with his tongue; Dark Rukia hissed and recoiled.

"You're looking for me to kill you." She told him angrily.

"No, I just want you to let loose."

Dark Rukia was about to reach up and claw at his face when someone cleared their throat. The hollows turned and saw Spiderthorn watching them, arms crossed. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"No." Dark Rukia shoved Hichigo roughly away; he was still smirking.

"Okay then, let's go." Spiderthorn said, leading the hollows away. Dark Rukia glared at Hichigo before leaving the room.

…

Ichigo scratched his head in frustration as he walked down the hall. Ever since those interns have arrived, things have been in total chaos. The so called fans were everywhere, and he knew that Rukia141 wasn't going to do anything about it. He wondered if Sammy Jo's group was going to do anything concerning the situation. Sighing, he walked towards Rukia's room, wondering if she was alright. They were separated, after getting jumped and being forced to split up in order to out run the hoard.

As he walked down the hall, Ichigo spotted a small table with a girl sitting behind it. She was hunched over a piece of paper, and Ichigo wondered if she was writing. As he got closer, he saw that it wasn't writing at all, but a drawing. The girl suddenly looked up, making him flinch. Well damn, he hoped she wasn't one of Rukia141's-

The girl beamed.

Well damn…

"Hi Ichigo! Welcome to my little stand, well, it's not really a stand, but it serves the same purpose. Do want me to draw you?" She asked him brightly.

"Wait, who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"AF134! So, tell me, do you want a drawing or not?" She asked. Ichigo shook his head as he began to walk away.

"No thanks, not interested."

"Wait! Do you want this one? I just finished it!" She told him, waving the picture in the air. Ichigo turned and looked at it more closely.

"Is that-?"

"Yup! It's Rukia! I saw her in the garden and I had to draw the scene out!" AF134 explained. She then tapped her head. "I have a good memory when it comes to drawing, so do you want it?"

Ichigo stared at drawing. It was Rukia, alright. She was sitting on one of the benches located in the small greenhouse. She had her legs tucked underneath her, her eyes staring down at the pages of the book she was reading. Her sweater was draped over the bench, maybe due to the heat of the greenhouse. The foliage behind her was impeccably drawn, adding to her beauty.

Hold the hell up.

Beauty? Where the hell did that come from?

"Ichigo?" AF134 asked, looking up at him with a small, knowing smile. Ichigo scowled at her.

"Why would I want it, you should give it to Rukia instead." He said in an annoyed tone. AF134 shrugged.

"Ok, can you take it to her?" She asked. Ichigo blinked as he stared at the picture she was still holding. He hesitated, until finally, Ichigo snatched the drawing away.

"Fine, is that all?" He asked, shoving the picture none to lightly into his back pocket. AF134 as she sat back in her chair.

"Yup! Thanks! If you want me to draw you something, don't hesitate to ask me!" She told him.

"Did you say you can draw? Oooh! Can you draw us?" Someone exclaimed. They turned and saw Rangiku approaching them, dragging adult Nel from behind. Ichigo looked at Nel questionably. She walked up to him as Rangiku spoke to AF134.

"What are you doing with her?" Ichigo asked, nodding at Rangiku.

"She thinks I'm a suitable, er, girlfriend to hang out with. She's nice." Nel shrugged.

"Done! Nel, she's going to draw us! Let's do a pose!" Rangiku called as AF134 started to gather her things.

"Well, I'll see you later, Ichigo." Nel said, heading off to join them. Sighing, Ichigo left the girls to their fun. When he was a good distance away, Ichigo grabbed the drawing from his pocket and smoothed it out on the wall. He stared at Rukia's now slightly wrinkled drawing. His eyes took in her face that was slightly serious, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was enjoying herself. He turned the drawing over and spotted some writing.

_For Ichigo._

_AF134_

"What the hell?" He said, this was meant for him? However, before he could even react, a door slammed open, startling him.

"How's it going, King?" Hichigo grinned, leaping out from inside the room.

"What are you-?" Ichigo then felt someone grab him from behind, holding him back forcibly. Hichigo approached him, and held him also as Ichigo tried to struggle free.

"Fighting back is futile." Someone whispered, making him shiver. He knew that voice, he glanced sideways and stared into Dark Rukia's face.

"She's right, so I suggest you hold still." Someone else said. He watched as Spiderthorn appeared from the room. Before Ichigo could shout angrily at her, Spiderthorn quickly approached him and shoved something in his mouth. He felt the pill slide down his throat, and he was separated from his physical body. Dark Rukia and Hichigo let his body drop as they reached and grabbed him. Not having his Zanpakuto, Ichigo couldn't do much about what was happening.

"Shall we take him away?" Dark Rukia asked.

"Yes, until the deed is done." Spiderthorn said. They dragged Ichigo away.

"Hey! What the hell is going on! Let go of me! Hey!" Ichigo yelled as they pulled and shoved him down the hall. When Ichigo was out of sight, Kon sat up, now in Ichigo's body. He shook his head and groaned.

"This is a really bad idea…" Kon said.

"Shut up and start making your way to the garden." Spiderthorn said, trying to push him to get moving.

"Stop pushing!" Kon shouted.

"Well move it. You know what to do, so don't mess this up. Now, show me a scowl." Spiderthorn said. Kon looked rather sheepish, and Spiderthorn snapped her fingers. "Where's the damn scowl?"

After a few seconds, Kon was scowling and glaring like Ichigo Kurosaki. "Like this?" He asked.

"Yes, remember to disguise your voice too, now lets go." Spiderthorn said.

"Alright, alright…" Kon muttered, following Spiderthorn. None of them noticed Xsd watching from a distance away. Slowly, he followed the pair to the roof.

…

"I'm rather busy at the moment." Rukia said, staring down at the young girl. Onyx looked up at her innocently, with a tinge of hurt.

"It won't take long, I promise! I just want your opinion on the plants I planted in the garden. I want to present them to Rukia141, but I want to make sure they're pretty enough!" Onyx explained. Rukia was planning on searching for Ichigo after being separated from him, but this Onyx girl showed up, beginning Rukia to accompany her.

"Please, Rukia!" She begged again. Rukia debated with herself, until she finally relented. Sighing, Rukia gave a small nod.

"Fine, I'll go. It'll be quick?" She asked Onyx.

Onyx answered with an eager nod. "Oh, yes! Come on, and thank you!" She said, tugging at Rukia's arm.

Having arrived at the staircase that reached to the roof, Rukia followed the ever so eager Onyx as she dashed up the steps. "Almost there, hurry Rukia!" The girl cried over her shoulder. Rukia followed closely behind, and they both walked out onto the garden.

"Which are the flowers you planted?" Rukia asked.

"In the greenhouse, let's go." Onyx tugged at Rukia again. When they entered the greenhouse, Rukia followed Onyx to the back. "We're almost there, you're going to like the flowers a lot!" She exclaimed. Before they could reach the back, however, the door to the greenhouse opened.

"Who's-?"

"Shhhhh!" Onyx said, pulling Rukia down behind huge pots.

"Why are we hiding?" Rukia whispered.

"I don't know, acting secretive is fun." Onyx said. Rukia sighed and was about to stand up when she saw Ichigo enter, followed by Senna. "Oh, I wonder what those two are up to." Onyx said, watching them. Rukia didn't say anything as she watched.

"Well, we're here, what do you want?" Senna asked, rather irritably. Ichigo scratched his head, appearing as though he was having trouble with whatever he wanted to say.

"I wanted to say sorry, you know, for what happened earlier." He told Senna. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, and what was it that happened?" She asked in a cool tone.

"You know, the whole roses thing. Why did you have to go on and say all those things with Rukia there?" He asked. Rukia felt her breathing quicken.

"Why not? It was no secret." Senna said in mild annoyance.

"Yeah, but you should know how weird it is, talking about that stuff in front of people." Ichigo told her. Senna shook her head.

"Ichigo, did you send me those roses or not?" She asked. Ichigo seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yes, I sent you those damn roses, happy?" He asked, a little annoyed himself. A ripple of slight shock filled Rukia as she watched in disbelief.

"Wow, who would have though he had it in him, huh, Rukia?" Onyx whispered, laughing softly at the scene that was going on before them. Senna's face brightened slightly.

"You did? I knew it, but, why did you deny it when I asked you about it?" She asked. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I already told you, Rukia was there, I don't want people to go around and make fun of me." He told her.

"So you like me?" Senna asked. Again Ichigo scratched his head, this time nervously.

"Er…not all that much, but I'm getting there." He finally admitted. This made Senna laughed.

"That is so you!" She playfully punched him on the arm, a lot more happier than when she arrived. "Don't worry, I won't say anything, but this gives me teasing rights!" She said. Rukia clenched her hands tightly together during the exchange.

"Yeah, uh, now that that's cleared, we should be heading back." Ichigo said, making his way to the door. Senna grabbed his arm in order to stop him.

"Ichigo, we should hang out more, just you and me, okay?" Senna asked. Ichigo was quiet for a moment, before he started walking again.

"We'll see." He said.

"Oh, boo! Don't be like that!" Senna said, following him out. When they were gone, Onyx laughed.

"Can you believe it? Ichigo and Senna!" She said. Rukia didn't say anything, nor did she move from her spot.

"Can you leave me alone?" Rukia asked. Onyx stared at Rukia before standing up.

"Um…okay, if that's what you want. Maybe we'll see the flowers some other time?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Rukia responded monotonously. Onyx turned and left, a smirk dancing upon her lips.

…

"Who do you think did it?" Tex asked Griffon as they watched Sammy Jo's group investigate from a distance. Griffon shrugged.

"I have no idea, but, whoever it was, really meant business. I'm heading back, maybe I can ask around about Jennifer's condition; I'm curious." Griffon said, turning to leave. Tex bounded up next to her.

"It had to someone from inside the studio. Do you think it was one of the Espada, or maybe Aizen?" Tex asked.

"Tex, with everyone here, it could have been anybody. Also, I don't think it could have been Aizen." Griffon replied as they cut a corner.

"Why not? He's evil enough." Tex replied.

"Aizen doesn't do anything unless he knows he can gain something from it. Trust me, attacking Jennifer out of the blue and leaving her there doesn't make any sense. Besides, what would he get from that?" Griffon asked.

"Well, she is one of the-look over there!" Tex suddenly cried with excitement. Griffon looked at where she was pointing and spotted Starrk leaning against the wall. "Let's go say hi!"

"Er…no…" Griffon said.

"Why not?" Tex asked. Griffon tried to find the right words to say.

"I guess I'm nervous." She finally said.

Tex scoffed. "Then what made you go all crazy in the meeting room the other day?"

Griffon flushed. "It was in the heat of the moment, it won't _ever _happen again. I'm not going to prance around-"

"Don't care, let's go say hi!" Tex interrupted, grabbing Griffon by the arm. When they reached Starrk, he lazily looked over at Tex.

"What do you want?" He asked. Tex beamed.

"We just wanted to say hi!" She told him.

Starrk merely looked away in obvious boredom. "We?"

"Yes! Griffon here-! Er…Griffon?" Tex called, but she wasn't there. She turned sheepishly to Starrk. "Heh, heh, I'll be right back." She turned and sprinted down the hall. She skidded to a halt when she spotted Griffon, standing stock still.

"There you are! Don't run off like that, it's not nice!" Tex exclaimed when she reached Griffon. Tex then noticed the small frown on her lips as Griffon stared down the empty hallway.

"What is it?" Tex asked in confusion.

"I saw someone, running down the hall." Griffon explained. Tex blinked as she stared at the hall also.

"Who was it?"

Griffon shook her head. "I don't know, I didn't see their face…" Suddenly, they spotted a black blur dart past the hall. The two of them froze.

"You saw that too, right?" Tex whispered.

Griffon nodded slowly. "Yeah, I did."

Tex began walking down the hall, but Griffon grabbed her arm before Tex could go any farther. "Are you insane, you're going down there?"

"Well, what if it's the person who attacked Jennifer?" Tex asked. Griffon hesitated.

"Then we should get someone." She finally said. Tex sighed and pulled away.

"By the time we do, they would already have escaped." She lightly began to run down the hall. Shaking her head, Griffon followed. They went down different corridors and hallways, each one leading them into another set of hallways until…

"We're lost…" Griffon sighed as Tex scratched her head.

"Hmmm, I could have sworn-"

The lights went out.

"Eh?" Tex said, looking up in confusion.

"I'm not liking this at all, let's head back." Griffon said, but Tex didn't move. "Tex?" The frozen girl was staring off into the darkness.

"Griffon, look there…" Tex whispered, pointing at something in the darkness. It took time for Griffon's eyes to adjust, but she saw it, something moving amongst the shadows. They then heard faint footsteps, getting closer, closer, closer, and closer…

Tex grabbed Griffon and bolted down the hall. "What is that? Griffon, what is that!"

"I don't know!" Griffon yelled. They slammed into a wall, making them stumble a bit.

"Sorry! Kind of hard to see in the dark!" Tex yelled, pulling at Griffon again.

"With someone who is chasing us, possibly some psycho, I really don't mind." Griffon told her as Tex led the way. Griffon looked behind her and heard the swish of a cloak.

"That person is still chasing us!" Tex cried.

"Yes!" The girls sprinted down the hall, but they could still hear their pursuer. That's when Griffon called out again. "A light! That way, Tex!"

Sure enough, a lit hallway was not far off. They dashed around the corner and rammed into someone. Widm flew backwards as Skywalker stepped aside in time to see the three of them topple to the ground. Poptart Ninja merely laughed out loud, pointing at the trio.

"Sorry!" Tex cried as she and Griffon stood up. "We were being chased!" Tex told them.

Skywalker frowned. "By whom?"

"We don't know." Griffon said, breathing heavily. "But Tex and I figured it was the same person who attacked Jennifer."

"There's no solid proof of that, but Red, if you want us to check it out?" Widm asked.

"Maybe we'll be able to catch the weirdo and interrogate." Poptart Ninja agreed. Skywalker gave a nod and numbers four and five disappeared into the darkness.

"Do you think it could have been Jennifer's attacker?" Tex asked Skywalker. He crossed his arms.

"The chances of that are slim. It was probably someone wanting to scare you off." He said.

"What makes you say that?" Griffon asked. He gave her a sideways glance.

"This is Arrancar Territory." He announced.

"Huh?" Both girls said.

"I was assigned to patrol this area, seeing as it's the most dangerous. Aizen dwells here, along with a couple of his lower ranking Arrancars." He explained. The girls looked at each other in surprise.

"But, why would they chase us?" It's no like we can do anything." Tex asked. Skywalker didn't say anything at first, but then he spoke.

"Maybe they're trying to keep something _hidden_."

Tex blinked in confusion. "Like what?"

"It's not my job to intrude in the private business of others, just to keep the peace." He told her, turning away from her.

Griffon scoffed. "You never know, it could be something that causes trouble."

"Until then, my team is going to keep things calm around here." He told her, not bothering to look at her. Griffon rolled her eyes at him. "I would very much appreciate it if you didn't give me any attitude." He suddenly said, making Griffon jump slightly.

A static sound filled the air, and someone spoke through a walkie-talkie, "_Hey Red, we ran into a couple of Arrancars and they are not happy!" _Poptart Ninja's voice crackled. There was the sudden noise of something being thrown, and a faint 'ow!' was heard. _"That's what you get for being so mean!"_

"I'm on my way." Skywalker answered. He made his way to the darkened hall, but turned toward the girls. "I suggest you head on back, you wouldn't want something like this to happen a second time if you wandered here again; I wouldn't want to come after you if you do…" He told them, letting the darkness engulf him.

Tex sighed. "That guy is difficult to talk to. Oh! Griffon, why don't you flirt with him or something, get him to tell you things! :D"

"What? Ew, Tex!"

"Just a thought…"

…

"Sammy Jo?" Animekisses called. Sammy Jo had her head bowed, her fingers massaging her temples.

"Can I help you with something, Animekisses?" She asked, looking up. Her face looked worn and frustrated, no doubt caused by Jennifer's incident. As much as Jennifer was rude and inconsiderate, Animekisses figured Sammy Jo still considered her a dear, close friend.

"We have new interns, all for Rukia141's group, I'm guessing." Animekisses told her. Sammy Jo sighed as she sat back in her chair.

"Right, Animekisses, tell them to come in, Rukia141 is in no mood to receive them." She said.

"On it." Animekisses replied, heading off to retrieve the interns.

"Oh, and I want you to put a notice, we are hereby no longer accepting applications, alright?" Sammy Jo asked.

"Gotcha." Her second replied, leaving the room. Just as Animekisses left, however, Agent LKT entered.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you, but this is important." Agent LKT said, closing the door. Sammy Jo ran her hand through her hair.

"Well, give it to me." She said.

"First off, we were able to finally set up the cameras, Preci is working with the monitors along with Frosty. Question, did something happen between those two?" Agent LKT asked. Sammy Jo gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Frosty and Preci seem a little edgy, they keep giving each other wary stares; luckily it doesn't interfere with their work, though." She explained.

"I don't know what to tell you, Agent LKT." Sammy Jo answered rather honestly.

"It doesn't matter, I was just curious. Anyways, there was been some activity going on with the Arrancars as of late. Skywalker has informed me that one of them might have chased Tex and Griffon in the halls. They couldn't find the person behind the chase, but the Arrancars are acting up." She informed Sammy Jo.

Sammy Jo's brow furrowed. "The Arrancars, they have been quiet ever since they arrived with Aizen."

"Yes, well, this is just my opinion, but do you think it's all related to…" Agent LKT trailed off.

"Jennifer's attack." Sammy Jo finished rather solemnly.

"The Arrancars are under Aizen's orders, and Jennifer was attacked near their corridors. If we were to make an educated guess-"

"Did you say Aizen?" A soft voice cut Agent LKT off. They both turned to the door and saw Heather, looking quite distressed. Sammy Jo immediately stood up from her chair.

"Heather-"

"Did you say that Aizen could have been behind Jennifer's attack?" Heather asked, her surprise quickly dying, a cold look overcoming her beautiful features.

"We have no proof-Heather wait!" Sammy Jo called, but all they saw was Heather's black hair whip out as she turned to leave. "This is _so_ not good! Quick, Agent LKT, get Skywalker, Heather can't go down there alone!" Agent didn't need to be told twice.

"Skywalker, it's Agent LKT, we have a problem." She said through her walkie-talkie.

Sammy Jo left the room. "I have to tell Rukia141!"

…

"So, who do you think attacked Jennifer? JC?" Lucas asked Tom. They were eating in the lounge, taking a small break from their trouble-making.

Tom shook his head. "Nah, the guy's in love with her."

"Guy, I don't think JC is capable of loving _anything_." Lucas said, shaking his head also.

"Neither does Jennifer, perfect match." Tom shrugged, shoving a cookie in his mouth.

Lucas leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. "I always figured something would happen between him and that OnepieceX3, she seems to know exactly how to blow his fuse."

Tom choked on his cookie. "OnepieceX3? That's like trying to pair up Rukia141 and Byakuya." He said, making both guys shiver slightly.

"Yeah, you're right, but don't go saying anything." Lucas said.

"Are you kidding? Why would I say something like that? Hey everyone, JC and OnepieceX3 are secretly dating!" He said loudly.

"They are?" Someone cried. They jumped up and turned to see Rangiku laughing, with Nel looking at the boys curiously. "Wait until I tell Gin! Come on, Nel!" She said, pulling the former Espada and disappearing.

"We are so ***beep***…" Tom said.

"We? You mean you, I told you not to say anything." Lucas said.

"Hey, why the ***beep* **is everyone so worked up about? People are running everywhere, it's so damn annoying." They heard Grimmjow's voice. Lucas frowned at him.

"Don't you know? Almost everyone knows." He said.

"Know what?" Grimmjow growled.

"Jennifer was found injured, she got a big blow to the head. She should be in her room with her sisters I think." Tom explained, shrugging as if it was no big deal. Grimmjow's face darkened.

"Why the ***beep* **does no one tell me anything around here, damn it!" He yelled, disappearing from the lounge. Tom sat back down at the table and took another cookie.

"Might as well stuff my face now." He said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sure when JC hears about what I blabbered about, he'll rip my spine out and staple me to the wall by my lips." Tom said in a lazy tone. Lucas pushed his plate of cookies towards Tom.

"You can go ahead and have mine then."

"Thanks, man." Tom said.

…

"Hey, bug, how are you feeling?" Scott asked, placing his hands on Rukia141's shoulders. Rukia141 rubbed her eyes rather tiredly as she sat next to Jennifer's sleeping form.

"Not so good, Scottie, this is horrible…" She replied. "Sammy Jo and her team are trying hard to find out what happened, but there has been nothing so far."

"She's fine, just give her a few hours and she'll be up in no time." Scott said encouragingly. Rukia141 looked up and him and smiled softly.

"Thanks for the support."

Scott stared down at her for several seconds before speaking. "If you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to kiss you." He said. Rukia141 looked down immediately, face flushing.

"Very funny…"

They heard a weak groan coming from the bed. Rukia141 and Scott watched with relief as Jennifer's eyes fluttered open. Jennifer stared blankly at the ceiling for a few seconds, before turning her head slightly. Her eyes widened considerably, sending a jolt of worry through Rukia141's body.

"What is it Jennifer?" She asked, leaning closer to her sister.

"W-What…?" Jennifer replied, blinking in utter confusion. Rukia141 looked up at Scott in worry. She turned back to Jennifer as she sat up, touching her head.

"Is something wrong? Does your head hurt?" She asked Jennifer, reaching up to touch her head, but her sister recoiled. "Jennifer?"

"I…" Jennifer said. "Where am I?" She asked.

"In your room, of course." Rukia141 told her.

"My room…?" She asked, gazing around, her eyes still foggy with puzzlement.

"We brought you here when we found you, do you know what happened? Did you see who attacked you?" Rukia141 asked. Jennifer closed her eyes and buried her head in her hands.

"My head hurts…can you answer something for me?" Jennifer asked, not looking up.

"Yeah, sure, anything." Rukia141 said. Jennifer suddenly looked up at her sister, frowning slightly, eyebrows furrowing.

"Who are you?"

Both Scott and Rukia141 stared at Jennifer in slight disbelief. "You can't be serious? You're picking on her, aren't you?" Scott finally said, a little irritated. Jennifer stared at him.

"Why would I pick on her? I don't know who she is, I don't know who you are, and I very well don't know who I am. I try to remember, but all I can come up with is blurry images, followed by a headache." Jennifer said, falling against her pillows and throwing an arm over her eyes. "I am so confused." She sighed.

Rukia141 sprang up from her chair and left the room. A few seconds later, a medic followed her back into the room. "She says she can remember anything! What is it? Is it amnesia?" She asked, in a frantic tone.

Jennifer groaned again. "Sorry if I'm being a burden." She told them. Rukia141 blinked and Scott suddenly scowled as he glared at her slightly.

"When you say things like 'sorry' it sounds so weird." He told her.

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't necessarily the apologetic kind." Scott explained.

"I'm not even going to bother asking." Jennifer replied, groaning slightly as the medic probed her forehead, obviously adding to her headache.

Out in the hallway, Grimmjow spotted JC heading towards Jennifer's room. "Hey! Are you off to see Jennifer?" He asked. JC turned to look at him and rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here, idiot?" He asked. Grimmjow scowled.

"To see what happened to Jennifer, what else does it look like?" He snapped. "Did you just find out?"

"I was told, yes. What a drag, the last thing I want to do and deal with everything; however, that means I'm in charge if she's going to be out of commission due to injuries." JC grinned. Grimmjow angrily grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Shut the ***beep* **up! Stop saying it as if it's a good thing!" Grimmjow yelled. JC remained unfazed, but he raised in eyebrow.

"Worried for her welfare, I see?" JC smirked. Grimmjow tightened his grip before releasing him.

"Cut the crap." Grimmjow snarled.

The door to Jennifer's room suddenly opened, Rukia141 stepped out. She was startled to see JC and Grimmjow just outside the room. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? We're here to see Jennifer." JC said, moving to the door, but Rukia141 stepped in front of it.

"I don't think it's a good idea, you see, because of Jennifer's attack-" She didn't finish, however.

"What do you mean she was attacked!" Grimmjow yelled. JC crossed his arms and glared at Rukia141 for not letting them enter. Rukia141 hesitated as she blocked the way to Jennifer's room.

"We found her in the hallway. She got banged on the head pretty good, and I know it wasn't an accident. Someone attacked Jennifer. Sammy Jo and her team is already investigating.

"Is she awake?" JC asked.

Rukia141 nodded. "Yes, but you can't see her…"

"Why the hell not?" Grimmjow snarled furiously.

"Because, the blow to her head caused her to have amnesia. We don't know how long it will take for it to come back, but Jennifer has no memory about anything. She doesn't know who she is, or who we are." Rukia141 exclaimed.

"She lost her memory?" JC asked, mildly surprised.

"Yes, Jennifer lost her memory."

"Let us see her, maybe she'll remember one of us." JC said. Rukia shook her head, making the to guys scowl angrily.

"Sorry guys, but it'll overwhelm her, let her rest. Hopefully she'll regain her memories soon." Rukia141 told them. "So far, we've informed her a little about our family, and Scott."

"Who the hell is this Scott?" Grimmjow asked.

"Jennifer's ex-lover apparently, yeah, she told me about your little love triangle going on." JC said, looking at Rukia141 pointedly. Rukia141 looked troubled.

"It's not a love triangle-Grimmjow!" She cried as he shoved her away. Grimmjow opened the door with a bang, making Scott and Jennifer jump. Jennifer looked up at Grimmjow, eyes slightly wide.

"Hey, man, don't just come busting in here." Scott told him irritably.

"What are you going to ***beep* **do about it?" Grimmjow hissed angrily. Scott stood up from where he was sitting and approached Grimmjow.

"I don't know what your problem, but if you want to start something-!" Rukia141 got in between them and pushed the two guys away from each other.

"Stop it! Enough! Grimmjow, what has gotten into you?" Rukia141 asked in exasperation.

"So how's your head?" JC asked casually, ignoring the huge scene. Jennifer turned her attention to JC.

"And you are?" She asked, her eyes still flickering to the angry males.

"She wasn't kidding. I'm JC, don't you remember? Your partner in crime?" He asked.

"Partner in crime?"

"Sure, we went around doing bad things. You made most of the plans, I did all the heavy work. You hate Momo, I hate Orihime, the whole breaking people up. You scorned people, lied to them, humiliated them, hurt them to the point of shattering their self-esteem." He explained to her with a shrug. Jennifer looked startled at the revelation.

"Me, doing all those things? That's horrible…" Jennifer whispered.

"You forgot to be evil too? Great…" JC rolled his eyes. "Do you remember that guy?" He pointed at Grimmjow, who was still arguing with Scott.

"Er…no…he's scary." Jennifer said. JC stopped and stared at her.

"You know what, this new you is seriously annoying me." JC growled slightly.

"Oh, sorry if you feel that way." She responded.

"Don't say sorry, it's so unlike you. Ugh, you know what, I'll come back when you return to normal." JC said with slight disgust. He turned away to leave. Jennifer glared at his back.

"Don't turn your back on me when I haven't even stopped talking. Who the hell do you think you are, anyway?" She snapped loudly, making everyone in the room stop and turn to her.

"Glad to see she's the same when she's angry…" Rukia141 sighed.

JC smirked. "That's the Jennifer I know, but like I said, I'll come back when you get your memories back." He left with giving everyone a glance.

"I'm leaving too." Grimmjow said, rather abruptly, but not before glaring at Scott. When the two were gone, Rukia141 slumped down on the chair and sighed.

"This is so frustrating…"

"You're not the one with the lost memories." Jennifer muttered. "Please, I don't want anymore crazy people bursting in-"

The door slammed open as Sammy Jo rushed in. "Rukia141!"

"For the love of-!" Jennifer threw her hands in the air.

Rukia141 quickly went to her friend. "What is it, Sammy Jo?"

"H-Heather thinks that Aizen was the one who ordered an attack on Jennifer; she went off to confront him!" She cried. Rukia141 paled.

"She went there _alone_?"

Sammy Jo nodded. "I got message from Agent LKT just now, telling me that Skywalker can't find her, it's a maze down there!"

"Scott, stay with my sister! I'm going to go look for Heather!" Rukia141, heading out, but Scott grabbed her arm.

"If you think I'm going to let you go there alone, Jasmine, you're both stupid and insane." He told her firmly.

"Scott, now isn't the time!" Rukia141 cried, clearly frantic.

"I may not know much about this Aizen, or what's so dangerous about him, but if he's so bad, I think you should listen to Scott." Jennifer said, a little worried herself.

"Please let me go!" Rukia141 begged, trying to pull away from Scott's grasp.

"Jasmine, isn't there someone else who can go? Anyone else?" Scott asked, clearly not going to let her go on her own.

"Scott, there's no one else that can really help-wait! Byakuya! He can help, he and Heather are friends!" Rukia141 suddenly said. Sammy Jo left the room.

"I'll go find him!"

…

Byakuya wondered if Heather was alright. She was quite stressed out when she heard the news of her little sister being found hurt. Who could have done such a thing? What exactly was the attacker after? Byakuya slightly glared at his desk, sitting on the chair and thinking. Perhaps he should have accompanied her.

He then heard someone rap at the door frantically.

"Enter." He said, not getting up. He watched as Samantha entered, looking slightly panicked.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but we need your help! Something terrible is about to happen!" She told him.

"Rukia?" He asked, standing up; his younger sister was always in constant danger. Samantha shook her head.

"No, Heather, she went to confront Aizen on her own. She went alone to the far end of the studio where all the Arrancars are staying. It's dark in there, and something could easily happen!" Samantha exclaimed.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Where exactly."

"I'll show you! Please, we have to hurry!" She said, exiting the room. Byakuya took Senbonzakura and hoped they wouldn't be to late.

…

"Well, look at this, a lost kitten?" Someone teased from within the shadows. Heather ignored the comment, as she purposely made her way down the darkened halls. She kept her flashlight focused on the path ahead. She could sense shadows moving, and the clicking of tongues, the hisses, and the wicked laughter. She felt a clammy hand grab her shoulder, but she pulled away immediately, chuckles filled the air around her.

"I'm probably wasting my time asking, but where's Aizen?" Heather demanded in a hardened tone. More hisses filled the air.

"Well, look who thinks she's all important. We can easily break you in half if you're not careful." Someone whispered in her ear. Just then she felt someone grab her hair, and without any hesitation, Heather flung her flashlight and smashed it against the vile creature that touched her. The light immediately went out, and she probably didn't cause no damage whatsoever, but at least the Arrancar let go.

"You'll pay for that!" Heather saw many shift and move among the shadows. She could tell they were circling her, closing in on her. Heather turned forward and quickly walked ahead, hitting something hard. The movement stopped, and she could sense the Arrancars backing away slowly.

"Now what is a delicate flower such as yourself doing in a forsaken place like this?" A cool voice said, she could easily feel the smirk hovering over the person's lips.

"Aizen." Heather said in a clipped tone. She could entirely see his face.

"Ah, come for a visit, I see. How about we find a more private place to converse?" He asked. Heather felt his cold fingers wrap themselves around her arm, guiding her through the darkness. He was gentle with her, but he gripped her hard enough for her not to be able to pull away if she wanted to.

"I'm not here for a pleasant conversation, Aizen." Heather said coolly. Aizen didn't say anything, but he let out a small chuckle.

"Interesting." Was all he said. Heather felt them turn a corner and spotted some light seeping through the crack of a door. "My room." Aizen said. He opened the door and held it ajar. "Ladies first." He said, Heather now being able to see his sly smile.

Glaring at him, she swept into his room, which was lit with candles instead of the usual light bulb. It was neat, it wasn't adorned with much of anything. There was the usual bed, desk, and a bookshelf, which was, remarkably, filled with books of Aizen's choosing. "I find American literature to be quite entertaining, the dark fictions a mere human mind can conjure." Aizen said, closing the door behind him.

"You know why I'm here." Heather said, turning to face him.

"I'm afraid I don't, care to enlighten me on the subject?" He asked, sitting down on his desk chair.

"Don't play ignorant. You know very well that my sister was attacked, and I know you had something to do with it." Heather accused.

"Your sister was attacked? I had no idea." He smirked. "It seems that you're mistaken; I didn't attack anyone." He told her, staring at Heather through half lidded eyes. Heather felt her face flush with anger.

"Liar, I know you had something to do with it, and if you didn't, you know something." Heather told him, crossing her arms. Aizen looked at her curiously.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, smirking again. Heather stared hard at him.

"I can see it in your eyes, all of that amusement at knowing that my sister was attacked; you're enjoying this." She told him. Aizen gazed at her, his eyes probing. He then stood up in one fluid motion, taking Heather by surprise.

"You are right about one thing, I am amused; not with your sister, but with _you_." He said, leaning forward and making her step back. Aizen gave her another sly smile as he walked around her. "Tell me something, _Heather_." He said, letting her name escape his mouth in a slurred whisper, making her skin prickle. "Do you feel fear?"

Heather clenched her hands as she stood her ground. "Not when confronting cowards." She snapped, turning to give him a cold glare. Aizen appeared in front of her again, that sick smile still on his face.

"You should be, especially of me." He said softly, suddenly stepping forward. Heather moved back, the back of her knees hitting the bed and making her fall back onto it. She quickly sat up, but Aizen quickly blocked her from any possible escape as he placed his arms onto the bed, on either side of her. She leaned back as he loomed over her.

"What are you…?" Heather trailed off as Aizen lifted his hand and lightly traced the side of her face, down her jaw, reaching her chin, and lifting her head up. She saw his eyes slowly look down at her lips, and it was then that it hit her; fear swept all around her, filling her up, choking her. Her eyes widened.

"There's the fear I've been looking for." He said with amusement. Her heart pounded achingly against her chest as she stared up at him.

No.

Byakuya.

"It appears that we're no longer alone." Aizen suddenly said, moving away from her. Sure enough, the door opened with a bang, the strong smell of sakura petals filled the room, and Byakuya's cold, grey eyes landed first on Heather's disheveled state, then at Aizen's smug expression.

"Byakuya!" Heather cried, jumping away from the bed and reaching him.

"Has he hurt you?" Byakuya asked in cold tone, not taking his eyes off of Aizen.

"No…" Heather said, recalling what had happened a few seconds ago. "He hasn't…"

"Barging in without permission, that's not very polite." Aizen said. Byakuya held Senbonzakura at his side, his grey eyes daring Aizen to try something, anything.

"I'm fine, let's just go." Heather told Byakuya softly. She then walked up to Aizen. "This isn't over."

He unexpectedly whipped out his hand and captured her own hand. "I sure hope not." He smirked, leaning down in order to brush his lips against her pale, soft hand. Heather snatched it away just as Byakuya suddenly pulled her back. Aizen stood up straight, eyes full of amusement. "It was nice seeing you again, Miss Vaughn."

Heather whirled around and left the room, with Byakuya right behind her. On their way back, they weren't bothered by any Arrancars, probably because Byakuya took care of some of them when he went to search for her. When they reached the lightened hallways, Heather chanced a look at Byakuya. He didn't meet her gaze, instead, he coldly stared straight ahead as they walked.

He was angry.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all the trouble to find me." Heather finally said, after several minutes of silence.

"Trouble? What you did was reckless." He told her rather sharply.

"I had to confront Aizen." Heather said in her defense.

"On your own? Don't you think it was rather childish of you to seek out a man well known for his sadistic ways?" He asked her in a hardened tone; her heart faltered painfully.

"No one asked you to interfere, I had to know if he was behind my sister's attack. You can't judge me." Heather told him with slight irritation. They had reached the door to her room. Byakuya finally looked down at her, his eyes piercing.

"That still doesn't cover the fact that he did something to you. What did he do to you, Heather?" He asked her. Heather felt her face flush with shame; she wasn't going to tell him that, never…

"I thought you, of all people would have understood my actions; I guess I was mistaken." She said, trying to hide the hurt that was itching to escape from her throat and cover her words.

"I don't think anyone would understand the carelessness of your actions." He said a little harshly. Heather bristled.

"Jennifer is my sister, I have to look after her; sometimes there's no time to think. Did you stop to think about your own life when you stepped in front of Gin's blade in order to save Rukia? I don't think so." She told him angrily. Surprise crossed Byakuya's features briefly before quickly recovering.

"Who told you that?" He asked her.

"Does it matter? I know what I did wasn't smart, but I figured you would have understood. I guess not." She said. Blinking back tears, she opened the door to her room and slammed it shut before Byakuya could say anything. After a few moments, Byakuya rubbed his eyes in clear frustration.

…

Xsd spotted Hichigo and Dark Rukia standing outside a door, obviously keeping guard. Quickly formulating a plan, Xsd approached the hollows.

"Hey, piss off." Hichigo said as Xsd neared.

"I'm here to deliver orders. JC wants you to meet him in his room, he has another job for you." Xsd told them. Hichigo and Dark Rukia looked at each other.

"We were specifically ordered to stay here." Dark Rukia said.

"I know, but he says he really needs you to do something for him, don't worry. I'll keep watch of Ichigo." Xsd told him. The hollows stared at him suspiciously. Xsd raised in eyebrow. "JC will get angry if you don't hurry.

Hichigo pushed himself from the wall. "What is that little ass going to do?" He asked.

"He works under Jennifer, we owe her." Dark Rukia said, moving away from the door. Hichigo scratched his head annoyingly.

"I hate being ordered around, but fine, we'll go." He said. The hollows left, and when Xsd thought they were a good distance away, he opened the door. Ichigo, who was struggling on the floor, tied up and everything, looked up and glared at Xsd.

"Calm down, I'm here to help you." Xsd said, reaching behind Ichigo to untie him. When he was freed, Ichigo took hold of the tape covering his mouth, and tore it off him. He then spit out a wad of clothed they shoved in his mouth for good measure.

"Those bastards! What the hell is their problem?" Ichigo cursed loudly.

"They're causing trouble, but you should go after Rukia." Xsd said, helping Ichigo up. Ichigo frowned.

"What? Did something happen to her? Is she hurt?" He asked. Xsd shook his head.

"Worse, much worse…"

…

Rukia slowly walked down the hall, heading for her room. She was confused, beyond confused, and it annoyed the hell out of her. Why was she so angry? Why did she feel so, betrayed? None of it made any sense. She shouldn't be bothered by what she saw, Ichigo was free to do what he wanted with whomever he wanted, it wasn't any of her business. Then why…?

"Ugh, this is stupid." Rukia said to herself. It's not like it has anything to do with her, so why should it matter? It shouldn't matter so much. The image of Senna smiling and joking with Ichigo filled her thoughts, making her even more irritated. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Stop it Rukia! Stop it! She berated herself over and over again, but Ichigo's stupid face kept clouding her mind.

"Ichigo, you big idiot…" Rukia sighed.

_I like you._

Rukia stared up in horror. No, she couldn't, she mustn't. That was impossible, that was wrong. She hit her head over and over again, hoping the forbidden feeling would go away, but it didn't, the realization, the acceptance triggered a storm that was now brewing in her heart, and haunting her mind.

"No…" Rukia stomped the floor angrily. "No!"

She mustn't.

It was wrong.

How could she look at him that way? Didn't she know any better? No matter what, she was dead, he wasn't. He was of this world, she wasn't. He belonged here, she didn't. What of their friendship? It was never going to be the same again. She wouldn't be able to look at him without feeling some sort of emotion. It would only trouble him, as the emotions were already troubling her. Why, damn it, why? She had to get away, she _needed_ to get away. It would do them a lot of good, maybe if she cut all ties now? She couldn't be near him, what if he found out? Will he be disgusted? Will avoid her? Rukia wasn't going to take that chance.

She had to end it.

"There you are! Rukia, hey!" She heard someone call out. Rukia stiffened as she heard Ichigo approach her. Her legs suddenly moved on their own accord; she found herself running away from him. "Rukia? Hey!" He called. She didn't dare look back.

"Hey, Rukia! Wait up, will you!" Ichigo called out, running after her. He saw Rukia sprint around the corner, and he went after her. He made the turn and stopped abruptly when he saw her standing in the middle of the hallway, her back to him. He felt the sudden coldness that suddenly filled the atmosphere.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered, her tone hard. Ichigo was beyond confused. Why was she acting that way?

"Rukia, are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked. She didn't say anything at first. There was a strange silence, until Rukia finally broke it.

"I think it's best for us to just stop being friends, Ichigo…" She finally said. Ichigo was taken by absolute surprise at her words. He stared at her in slight disbelief. Stop being friends? What the hell was she going on about?

"What do you mean stop being friends? What the hell is going on? Rukia!" He cried annoyingly. Again she didn't say anything and she still refused to turn to him.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore." She said slowly. "Don't you get it? Leave me alone, Ichigo, I don't ever want to be friends with you again! Goodbye!" She shouted, running down the hall, leaving a shocked Ichigo behind.

He watched her disappear around a corner. "Rukia…?"

And where the hell was his body anyway?

…

"Are you going to postpone the interview scheduled for today?" Sammy Jo asked Rukia141. She looked up and shook her head.

"No, I promised Antlova. I'm not going to let my personal problems ruin anything. Jennifer is alright, and Heather is safe, so everything is okay for now." Rukia141 said.

Sammy Jo nodded. "Do you want me to go get the interviewees?"

Rukia141 nodded. "Please and thank you! Oh! Can you go fetch Uryu along the way? I want to speak with him." She said. Sammy Jo smiled.

"Sure." She left the room.

A short while later, Uryu walked in with Second Quincy, and found Rukia141 spinning in her rollie chair and singing. "_Don't stop believing! Hold on to that feeling! _Oh, hi! :D" She called.

"Hey, Rukia141! I was just hanging out with Uryu when you called for him, I hope that's okay." Second Quincy said, beaming.

"No trouble at all! I was just going to inform Uryu about the other Quincy we discovered!" She exclaimed, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What did you say?" Uryu asked in disbelief. Second Quincy looked surprised herself as she stared at Rukia141.

"I'm saying that you're not the only Quincy, Uryu. I was shocked myself, but it's true, she's from America. Apparently her father was a Quincy, but he was killed by, well, you know the story." Rukia141 explained. "I sent OnepieceX3 to go get her, if you want to meet her."

"That's impossible, there couldn't be another Quincy…" Uryu said, trailing off.

"You never know, Uryu, for all we know, there might be others out there, in hiding." Second Quincy told him. Uryu looked deeply troubled.

"What's her name?" He asked, looking up at Rukia141.

"Bella, her name is Bella."

"Bella? Oooh, can we meet her?" Second Quincy asked with a bit of excitement.

"Mother freaking of course you can!" Rukia141 exclaimed happily.

"Let's go right now!" Second Quincy cried, turning on her heels and heading for the door. Uryu quickly caught Second Quincy's arm.

"Hold it, do you even now where she's staying?" He asked her. Second Quincy tapped her chin and looked like she was in deep thought.

"Nope! Not a clue! :D" She finally said. Uryu sighed as he let go of her arm.

"Please don't go running off when you have no idea where you're going, it'll only get you into trouble." He informed her.

"Whatever you say!" Second Quincy shouted.

"So, do you want to meet her?" Rukia141 asked. Uryu stared at the ground for a moment, his eyes full of confusion and slight surprise. He finally looked back up at Rukia141.

"Can we put the meeting off for some other time?" He finally asked. Rukia141 and Second Quincy both blinked at him.

"Er…sure, Uryu, whatever you say, I guess." Rukia141 shrugged. Uryu gave a slight nod.

"Thank you for telling me about this. I'll come looking for you once I get things cleared from my head. I think a walk in the garden will suffice." He said.

"Can I join you?" Second Quincy asked, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." He said, making Second Quincy jump.

"Hurray! Shall we go?" She said sprinting to the door. "It was nice talking to you again, Rukia141!" Second Quincy waved. Rukia141 eagerly waved back.

"Same here!" She watched Second Quincy disappear. She turned to Uryu. "Is she a handful?"

"At times, but she's tolerable. Thanks again, Rukia141." Uryu said.

"Not a problem!" She cried out to him as he left. OnepieceX3 poked her head in the room.

"Sammy Jo said everything is ready, the interview is about to start!" She told Rukia141.

"Right, thanks for letting me know!" Rukia141 said, heading for the door.

"Rukia141?" OnepieceX3 called out. Rukia141 turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"I hope your sister gets better." OnepieceX3 said. "I miss her yelling already." Rukia141 stopped, then she smiled warmly.

"Thanks, it means a lot." Rukia141 said. She then reached out and started to ruffle OnepieceX3's hair.

"Ack! Hey! :3" She laughed.

"Come on, the crowd is waiting!" Rukia141 shouted, pulling her partner along.

When they reached the stage, Rawr17 and 1BleachFan were getting their gear ready.

"Videos?" Rawr17 called out.

"Check."

"Mikes?"

"Check."

"Remote."

"Check."

"Question cards?"

"Check."

"A can of pure awesomeness?"

"I already opened it, like a boss." 1BleachFan nodded, grinning. The two girls gave each other a thumbs up.

"Alright!" They both cried.

"Girls, you're on." Animekisses said. The two girls headed towards the stage.

"If I were to marry someone with the last name Boss, I would _so _name my daughter Lyka." Rukia141 nodded, a smile on her lips.

"Lyka Boss?" Animekisses asked.

"Poor kid…" Sammy Jo sighed. OnepieceX3 laughed.

_Entertainment_

"Hey there, people! How have you've been doing?" Rawr17 asked, and the crowd cheered.

"We are glad to be back! Now, we didn't waste anytime taking some videos of people these past few days, so let's see what they've been up to!" 1BleachFan cried into her microphone. The audience went wild.

"Remember, we took these videos days ago!" Rawr17 said as she pressed a button on the remote, and the huge screen behind them came to life.

_The camera jostled about, giving a good view of the hallway. "Hey everyone, Rawr17 here, and we are going to see what we can find." She said. The camera moved slowly and stopped before a door. "In case you still don't know, this is Ulquiorra's room, let's take a peek."_

_Her hand moved into the picture as she cautiously took the handle and pulled down. It opened with ease, and she carefully opened the door a crack. Inside Ulquiorra could be seen, sitting on his desk chair…doing nothing…_

_The camera didn't move for several seconds, and still Ulquiorra didn't move. He just sat there, staring at the wall, arms crossed. "Do you find amusement in prying on the privacy of others?" Ulquiorra finally said, not turning to look at the door. Rawr17 slammed the door shut, and ran down the hall._

"_I really don't know what to make of that experience…" Rawr17 said._

The crowd laughed.

"We actually took this next video two hours ago, so it's fresh!" 1BleachFan said.

_The camera shifted, and JC could be seen talking to Spiderthorn. Their words couldn't be heard, but finally, Spiderthorn finally nodded and left. JC turned and headed toward the direction of the camera. "Shoot." 1BleachFan whispered as the camera ducked out of sight. JC walked past her hiding spot, and stopped as someone called out to him._

"_Yoo-hoo! JC!" Rangiku called, making her way to him. JC rolled his eyes in annoyance as he watched Rangiku approach him._

"_What?" He snapped._

"_Oh, don't play innocent, I know where you're going!" She exclaimed, laughing wholeheartedly. JC gave her a stupid look._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" He asked._

"_Will you looky here! JC and Rangiku! What a coincidence!" Another voice called. Gin appeared, with a curious looking OnepieceX3 following him. He grinned at JC. Judging by the way he said it, JC knew that the so call 'coincidence' was a load of bull…_

"_If it isn't Meanie-Head Jerry! :D" OnepieceX3, the origin of all his annoyance, called out happily. JC clenched his fists tightly._

"_What did you call me, you stupid, little brat?" He asked._

"_Rude! I was just saying hi!" OnepieceX3 cried out._

"_Yeah, JC, no need to act all 'mean'!" Rangiku cried. JC ignored her stupid comments and 1BleachFan stifled her laughter._

"_Don't call me that in public!" JC yelled at OnepieceX3._

"_What is it, could it be a pet name?" Gin asked, grinning widely._

"_Meanie-Head Jerry isn't all that romantic." Rangiku pointed out._

"_Again, what the hell are you talking about!" JC shouted at them._

_OnepieceX3 skipped around JC. "Meanie-Head Jerry! Meanie-Head Jerry! Meanie-Head Jerry! :D" She sang._

"_That's it!" JC loomed over OnepieceX3 and began to rub his knuckles painfully against her temples._

"_Waaaah! JC is bullying me! Dx" OnepieceX3 cried._

"_I hate you!" JC shouted._

"_Awwww, young love." Rangiku sighed, staring at the fighting pair._

"_Should we tell them we found out their secret?" Gin asked._

"_I'm telling!" OnepieceX3 cried._

"_No, I think we should wait." Rangiku said._

The audience roared with laughter.

"I really didn't know what it was all about, but it was funny as hell." 1BleachFan laughed.

"Next video!" Rawr17 called.

"_It blows getting out of bed in order to do this, but oh well." Rawr17 said. It was obviously dark as she made her way up the stairs that led to the garden. She slowly opened the door and silently moved among the bushes and plants. She broke through the foliage with the camera and positioned it well for everyone to be able to see the picture clearly. "So I heard Heather and Byakuya walking past my room and decided to follow them." Rawr17 explained._

_The camera shifted a little, and caught a glimpse of Byakuya and Heather. Rawr17 was too far away to listen to them talking. Heather looked up at Byakuya and softly told him something. He nodded and took out Senbonzakura. A few seconds later, the sky was dancing with petals that looked silver under the rays of moonlight._

"_Am I lucky to get to see this or what?" Rawr17 said, shifting the camera so a better picture of the sky could be taken. Heather then took hold of a blanket that was tucked underneath her arm and spread it out. After much debating, she seemed to have convinced Byakuya to sit beside her. "I'm starting to think if this was such a good idea." Rawr17 said._

_Heather spoke about something as she pointed to the stars, explaining to Byakuya something in full detail. She was so engrossed in whatever it was that she was saying, that she didn't notice that Byakuya wasn't even looking up; he was staring at her. She then looked back at him, and blushed deeply when she caught him looking at her. He murmured something and Heather looked away, uncertainty crossing her beautiful features. She whispered something and looked up at him again. She told him something, and it was his turn to look away, deep in thought. After several seconds, Heather placed a hand on his arm. Byakuya looked at her then took her hand and said something. A small smile broke across Heather's face. She leaned forward._

The screen went black.

"Awwww!" The crowd whined in protest.

"Sorry! I think it's something of theirs that shouldn't be exposed to the public!" Rawr17 cried out.

"You have to tell us, did they kiss?" 1BleachFan asked. Rawr17 shook her head at her partner.

"Oh no, I'm not saying anything. Sorry!" Rawr17 said brightly.

"Fine! Sorry guys! Well, we have a special guest here with us today! So, please welcome Toshiro!" 1BleachFan cried. The crowd cheered as Toshiro came out from behind the curtains, scowling.

"Not this again…" He sighed. He sat on the lone chair reserved for him.

"I bet you're wondering what he's doing here? Well, we are going to answer…" Rawr17 trailed off.

"FAN MAIL!" Both girls finished. The crowed cheered.

"Now, we are going to ask questions submitted by fans! Are you ready? Here goes! First one is from Ariel!" 1BleachFan opened the card. _"Dear Shiro-chan, is it really hard to be a captain while still being a kid?"_

Toshiro glared menacingly at 1BleachFan.

"It's no use getting mad at me!" She cried. Toshiro sighed.

"If one wants to be taken seriously, then they must become serious themselves. I knew I had to grow up when I entered the academy, and I realized I had a big responsibility when I became a captain; so no, it's not hard being kid, because I stopped being a kid a long time ago." Toshiro replied. The crowd applauded at him.

"Next one is from Jacob!" Rawr17 cried. _"Dear Toshiro, Sorry about your friend, Kusaka, man, it must have been tough seeing him go twice. How do you cope with that?"_

Toshiro shook his head. "I still have nightmares sometimes, but I can rest assured that he's at peace. When Kusaka was first, er…killed, I guess I felt guilty for not being able to do anything; he was my best friend after all, still is to be honest. However, we both were able to relieve the burden of not having been able to settle the things the right way. We both got the battle we wanted, and I believe that helps me go through the bad memories I had before." He said. Again, the crowd applauded.

"Nice, now, this next one is anonymous." 1BleachFan told everyone. _"Dear Shiro-chan, what kind of toothpaste do you use?"_

Toshiro looked at 1BleachFan pointedly. "That was from you, wasn't it?"

"No!" 1BleachFan said, rather vehemently. "Yes…"

"Next question." Toshiro said.

"You're not going to answer it?" 1BleachFan whined.

"No."

"Why?" She cried.

"Because you annoy me." He replied.

"Can't argue with that logic! :D" Rawr17 cried out. "Next one is from Sara! _Dear Captain Hitsugaya, I want to praise you on your hard work. I bet you had to go through a lot of obstacles to get to where you are. I wonder, however, do you ever do anything when you have a day off?_

"First off, thank you, Sara, it's nice to know there's _someone_ out there who shows some respect. Captains hardly get a day off in the Soul Society, however, when I was assigned to come here to the World of the Living, I did come across some stress relieving things, I will admit." He said. "Like watching the sunset, and playing soccer."

1BleachFan grinned. "Soccer?"

"Yes…soccer…" Toshiro then glared at the floor, clearly having succumbed to his thoughts.

"What's better, Shiro-chan? Sunsets or soccer?" 1BleachFan egged him on.

"Sunsets, no, I think soccer. Hang on, sunsets? Soccer…? No…yes. Hmmm, definitely sunsets, but soccer…which one? Sunsets, soccer…wait…" He debated with himself.

"Er…you know what? That's it for today! Thank you for your time! Before we leave, we will pick out the next guest!" Rawr17 called out, taking out a bucket from behind the curtains. She approached Toshiro and tapped him on the shoulder. "Can you draw out the next person, please?" She asked.

Toshiro snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the bucket, he then reached into it. He took out a paper and unfolded it. "The next person is Kisuke Urahara." Toshiro read the name.

"You hear that folks? Urahara is next! So submit your fan mail! Until next time! Thank you for joining us, Shiro-chan!" 1BleachFan.

"_It's Captain Hitsugaya!_"

Backstage, Antlova sprang out from where she was hiding and jumped Rukia141.

"Hey! I'm so ready for the interview!" Antlova exclaimed.

"Me too! Are you ready? We're up next!" Rukia141 cried.

"Let's bring it on!"

_Interview_

_Rukia141 come onto the stage, waving a rubber chicken._

Rukia141: Hola! Welcome amigos! Did ya miss me?

_The crowd cheered._

Rukia141: You love me! You really love me!

_She tucks her hands behind her back, hiding the chicken from view. The crowd stopped cheering._

Rukia141: Huh?

_She raises the rubber chicken. The crowd cheers._

_She hides it. The crowd stops._

_She raises the rubber chicken. The crowd cheers._

_She hides it. The crowd stops._

_She raises the rubber chicken. The crowd cheers._

Rukia141: All hail the magic conch!

_Everyone begins to do the conch wail._

Rukia141: I love you! :D

_The crowd cheered._

Rukia141: Now, we have a special guess today! Her name is Antlova, and she's going to help me interview the couple of her choice! Please welcome her!

_Antlova ran on stage._

Antlova: Thanks you guys! This is so cool! xD

Rukia141: Isn't it? You can go ahead and call out the couple!

Antlova: Please welcome Hichigo and Rukia!

_The crowd stopped mid cheer, wondering if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Rukia was going to be interviewed by Ichigo's hollow._

Hichigo: So this is one of your so called interviews? Che, where's the Queen?

Rukia141: Where is Rukia?

_Everyone looked around, but Rukia still hadn't shown._

Antlova: I hope she didn't run off! Rukia, where are you?

_Suddenly, Rukia walked from behind the curtains looking somber. She stopped when she saw Hichigo grinning at her._

Rukia: You have got to be kidding me…

Antlova: I'm so glad you decided to come-Hey where are you going! D:

_Rukia was already heading off of the stage when Rukia141 stopped her._

Rukia141: It's just a little harmless review! No harm done!

Antlova: Interview.

Rukia141: Interview! :D

Rukia: Fine, but be sure to make it quick.

Antlova: Oh, so you want us to get to the good parts? Okay! Rukia, who do you like better, Ichigo or Hichigo?

Rukia: Not that question, ask me another.

Rukia141: Just answer the question, please!

Hichigo: Yeah, Queen, answer the damn question.

_Rukia glared at the hollow._

Rukia: Ichigo by far.

Antlova: Hurray! :D Why?

_Rukia looked uncomfortable._

Rukia: Don't ask me that one…

Antlova: Please!

Rukia: Fine…Ichigo isn't a psycho freak, that's why.

Hichigo: Queen, I have to deal with your dark counterpart everyday, throw any insult at me, I'm immune.

Rukia: Alright then, Ichigo always did have the bigger _sword_.

The crowd: Ooooh!

Random guy in the audience: Dude! She just said you had a small peepee-!

Hichigo: _I know what she said!_

_Rukia141 and Antlova rolled with laughter._

Rukia141: Bahahahahaha! That's hilarious! xD

Antlova: Ahahaha! Good one Rukia!

_Hichigo glared at Rukia._

Hichigo: You'll pay for that! Watch your back from now on!

_Rukia smirked in spite of the situation._

Rukia: What's the matter, I thought you said you were immune?

Hichigo: Wipe that stupid smirk off of your face!

Antlova: So, Hichigo, what do you feel about being paired up with Rukia?

Hichigo: Ignoring the fact that she's a world class ***beep***, I must admit that she should feel honored.

Rukia: Me? Why should I feel honored to be paired with a clown like you? You're full of crap!

Hichigo: Don't deny me, Rukia, you feel it, I know you do.

Rukia: Can you seriously believe this guy?

Antlova: It's Hichigo.

Everyone in the studio except the interviewees: Nothing can be done about Hichigo.

Random guy in the audience: Except maybe tell his mom!

_Someone threw a tricycle at him._

Rukia141: Okaaaay…

_Inside Rukia141's head._

ChibiRukia141: Hey, Captain? What are these?

_Captain ChibiRukia141 turned to look at one of her subordinates. ChibRukia141 had dragged a box full of different cartridges._

Captain ChibiRukia141: Those are the cartridges of the other people Rukia141 is madly in love with.

ChibiRukia141: Really? Let's see here. Tadase?

Captain ChibiRukia141: _Shugo Chara._

ChibiRukia141: Zero?

Captain ChibiRukia141: _Vampire Knight._

ChibiRukia141: Haji?

Captain ChibiRukia141: _Blood Plus._

ChibiRukia141: Sanji?

Captain ChibiRukia141: _One Piece._

ChibiRukia141: Gaara?

Captain ChibiRukia141: _Naruto._

ChibiRukia141: Eriol?

Captain ChibiRukia141: _Card Captor Sakura. _Loved him when she was little.

ChibiRukia141: Hatori?

_Captain ChibiRukia141 snatched the cartridge away immediately and held it up like a sacred relic._

Captain ChibiRukia141: Hatori Sohma. _Fruits Basket._

ChibiRukia141: What's so great about him?

Captain ChibiRukia141: Rukia141 has loved this man since the second she laid eyes on him. She loves him more than Byakuya Kuchiki.

_ChibiRukia141 had a stroke, died, and was brought back to life by the ChibiMedics, only to die again and be brought to life…again._

ChibiRukia141: That's not possible!

Captain ChibiRukia141: But it is…it is…

_**DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! O.o**_

_Rukia141 scratched her head._

Antlova: Something wrong?

Rukia141: My brain is itchy.

_Rukia rolled her eyes._

Rukia: Yes, because that's completely normal.

Antlova: Okay, let's say you guys went out on a date-

Rukia: Good God, no!

Hichigo: Let her finish, will ya? Do we end up at a hotel after the date?

Antlova: No…

Hichigo: Not interested then.

Rukia141: Hichigo-kun is such a pervert! :D

Rukia: Do I really have to sit through this?

Antlova: Rukia, doesn't this show you that Ichigo is far more better Hichigo? I mean he's awesome, strong-

Rukia141: Sexy! :D

Antlova: Sexy, honest, straight forward-

Rukia141: Sexy! :D

Antlova: Yes, sexy, brave, kind, understanding-

Rukia141: Freaking sexy! He's so hot! :D

_Inside Rukia141's head._

_DING_

ChibiRukia141: Huh?

_A slot opens on the wall and a new cartridge slides from the opening. ChibiRukia141 takes it and reads the label._

ChibiRukia141: Ichigo?

_Captain ChibiRukia141 snatched the new cartridge away immediately and held it up like a sacred relic._

ChibiRukia141: Not him too! Honestly! What the heck is going-

_**DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! O.o**_

ChibiRukia141: _I wasn't done talking!_

_**SORRY…**_

Rukia141: My brain is still itchy…

Rukia: Why don't you scratch your brain then?

Rukia141: Awesome idea, Rukia! Antlova, go fetch a saw!

Rukia: Don't take me seriously, you idiot!

Hichigo: No, do it, start with your neck…

Antlova: So, any possibilities of ending up together.

_Hichigo shrugged and turned to Rukia._

Hichigo: Hey, any possibilities of us ending up-?

Rukia: Go to hell.

Hichigo: I'm taking that as a maybe.

_Rukia groaned._

Antlova: Rukia, would like to say anything to the writer who pair you up with Hichigo?

_Rukia turned and stared into space, but everyone knows she's staring at the writers through their monitors, because Rukia is a beast like that._

Rukia: I hate you, go die.

Rukia141: Okaaaay! That's not nice!

Rukia: Wait until I shove my foot-!

_Hichigo turned as well._

Hichigo: Please write a lot of sex.

Rukia: If you do, I will find you…

Antlova: …

Rukia141: …

Antlova: Well okay then! :D

Rukia: I'm leaving, I've had enough.

Rukia141: No wait!

_She was already gone._

Rukia141: What's up with her today? She usually doesn't act that harshly.

_Hichigo scratched his chest._

Hichigo: She wants me.

Antlova and Rukia141: Riiiiiiiiiiiight…-_-'

Rukia141: Anyways! Thanks Antlova, for joining us today!

Antlova: Thank you! This was awesome! :D

Rukia141: Bye! I love you forever! XD

…

Ichigo was irritated beyond his limit, all because of a certain, raven-haired Shinigami. He scratched his head in frustration, clutching a struggling Kon in his hand. After finding the little bastard, Ichigo took his body back, but the lion would tell him anything about why he helped out with Ichigo's kidnapping. However, Kon did apologize profusely, then proceeded to complain on how he's always being mistreated and that it was Ichigo's fault Kon strayed way, blah, blah, blah…

Ichigo turned around the corner and bumped into someone. He looked up and at Grimmjow's angry face.

"Watch where you're going, you damn idiot!" Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo glared at him.

"Me? Why weren't you paying attention to where you were going? Don't call me idiot, you idiot!" Ichigo shouted back. Grimmjow shoved Ichigo away, and Ichigo retaliated by pushing him back also. Both of them didn't notice the blinking cameras.

"All you have to do is get the hell out of my way!" Ichigo yelled.

"You were the one in my way!" Grimmjow snapped. Ichigo wondered why they were arguing over something so little. Gah! It didn't matter, Ichigo was already pissed.

"Just shove it, you bastard!" Ichigo retorted angrily, tossing Kon aside.

"You want to go? I'll punch your face in!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Come on then, you stupid idiot!" You want to fight, fine! I'm tired of all the crap going around, we'll fight right here, just fists!" Ichigo yelled angrily at Grimmjow.

"Fine with me, I can smash that ***beep* **face of yours any day!" Grimmjow yelled back just as annoyed. Both guys were already in a foul mood, and a lot of people backed away from the pair; that didn't stop them from gathering, though.

Before they could attack each other, someone got in their way. Pushing them both away, Skywalker held his hands out, daring them to try to get past him.

"Get the hell out of the way, this doesn't concern you!" Ichigo yelled. Skywalker didn't say anything. Grimmjow spotted a number three embedded in Skywalker's shirt.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Grimmjow asked, as a result, a lasso appeared out of no where, wrapping itself around an unsuspecting Grimmjow. "What the…?" He was pulled back and Grimmjow crashed to the floor. Widm whistled as he began to pull a struggling Grimmjow towards him.

"We're the Rule Enforcers; we work under Sammy Jo and Animekisses." Widm called out. Ichigo noticed a number four located on Widm shirt.

"Rule Enforcers?" Ichigo asked. A Poptart suddenly whacked Ichigo on the back of his head. "Ow!" He cried, turning around angrily. A girl with the number five on her shirt munched a Poptart and beamed at Ichigo.

"Yup, in case you forgot about it, I'm Poptart Ninja, and we're here to arrest you!" She exclaimed.

"Arrest us? What the ***beep* **is going on?" Grimmjow yelled angrily.

"You are to be taken away and be punished for disturbing the peace here in the studio." Skywalker finally said. Skywalker gave a nod and Grimmjow was dragged away.

"Come on, Ichigo, unless you don't want a Poptart shoved down your throat." Poptart Ninja said a little too happily. Ichigo stared at the smiling girl and decided to not argue. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo were led away.

_Damn it, Rukia!_

_Why do you always have to clog my mind?_

…

Jennifer sighed as she sat on her bed, watching the sky through her window. Why couldn't she remember anything? Nothing, not a single thing came to mind. Dark clouds suddenly rolled across the sky, covering up the moon and cloaking everything in darkness. She heard the wind pick up, and she suddenly felt her body twitch nervously. She shivered as she covered herself with her blanket. Then she heard it…

Thunder rumbled, and Jennifer's heart went through the roof. She dived underneath her covers, but it didn't block out the horrible noise.

What was happening?

Lightening struck, illuminating the room. Jennifer let out gasp that fell into a whimper. More thunder boomed, and soon, she heard the fierce raindrops hitting her window harshly. Jennifer clutched her head, her heart racing, limbs shaking. There was another roar of thunder, and Jennifer cried out in sobs as she quickly draped herself in her blanket and dashed for the door.

She flew out of her room, and made a mad dash down the hall, searching for someone that could help her. She felt she was nearing hysteria as more thunder broke the silence. She tried the door handle of every room she went to, but they were all locked. Crying, Jennifer reached another door and pulled down the handle; it gave away. She swung the door open and slammed it shut behind her, making the person in bed shoot up just as she jumped onto the bed, sobbing as she buried herself under the covers and pillows, pressing her shaking body against the other person in bed.

She didn't care who it was, she didn't want to be alone.

"What the hell? Jennifer?" A gruff voice called out to her, but she didn't budge. He then took he pillows and tore them away from her fear stricken face. It was that guy, that guy who barged into her room earlier that day.

Lightening struck, and she covered her face with her hands, trying to block the horrible light. Her head filled with the terrible pounding of rain, and she reached out and clung onto him, sobbing as her heart beat furiously, about to burst.

"What has gotten into you?" He growled.

"I-I don't k-know who you a-are, but please! L-Let me s-stay!" She sobbed.

"It's Grimmjow, and what has you all worked up?" He asked, staring at her.

"The s-storm, it's the storm!" She cried. Cursing, Grimmjow quickly got up from the bed and took some of the blankets. He pinned them up over the window, then closed the curtains, leaving everything in darkness.

"I can't do anything about the thunder." He informed her.

"I don't k-know why I-I'm like this!" She cried. Grimmjow scratched his head, obviously clueless on what to do.

"I guess you can stay…" He said. It probably didn't matter, Jennifer showed no signs of moving from the bed. He cautiously sprawled out on the bed, and watched her bury her head as far as she could into the pillows. "This is going to be a long night…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muahaha! I stopped it right before the good stuff will happen! I'm so evil! :D I'm saving all the GrimmJen goodness for the next chapter because it's the GrimmJen special! Sorry for taking forever on updating! Exams are next week! Wish us luck! Holy cow, this was long! O.o<strong>_


	26. AN: Character Cuts :

_**Dear honored readers, because of all the trouble going on, have decided to discontinue this fic.**_

_**JUST KIDDING!**_

_**I have sad news, however, and I'm being serious this time. Over the past two to three weeks, there has been a lot going on that most of you don't know about. I wanted to add readers to make it fun, but that got out of hand. First off, I'm terribly sorry to say this, but we have been forced to cut some characters in this story. Why is that?**_

_**There have been a lot of activity going that some of you don't know about. We've received complaints and such about readers against readers, arguments, and too big of demands. Those of you who know that I'm talking to you, shame on you! You don't have to be so rude! Seriously guys, how far are you willing to go? Thanks to all the trouble that has been caused, we've been forced to make drastic decisions. If your feelings get hurt, I'm sorry, I didn't want it all to come to this. We are keeping a certain few, after much debating, and we hope you will continue to support us. You guys can still appear as guests and make requests, but man, I thought this could be handled in an orderly fashion.**_

_**Earlier today, my sister Jennifer received a rude message that she will address. Here's Jennifer.**_

_**(We will not publish this person's penname)**_

_**Okay seriously? You're going to talk crap?**_

**i jst want to say that dis story relly sux! you take 4ever on getting the chracters 2gether! Ichigo shuld already have banged rukia or sumthin. mybe byakuya shulda banged her! these chaps are 2 long! get to da point already! dis sux balls man! you too, jenna you think you are so cool, talkin smack bu you don't do nuthin! why are even in da story, its not about u! this story is a piexe of shit! yu all suck! get a life!**

_**Listen here you illiterate, little dipshit, this rating is T not M. So sorry, there isn't going to be any elicit banging, you dumb ass. The name is f**king JENNIFER, dick, I thought I clearly said to get it right. What do you want me to do on the internet, f**ker? You want me to leap through my monitor and jump on your side, asshole? Trust me, if I was able to do that, I would punch that pathetic excuse you call a face, because I'm sure I'll make it look better than before.**_

_**The chapters are too long? Wow, I bet you didn't even read the first three paragraphs. Judging by your crappy writing, you don't read much, do you? I bet you search up stories with people f**king each other because that's all you can comprehend, right, something sliding into a hole and having a good time? You're such a sick bastard. We like a developing story, if you're too impatient, go jack off to the other stories you've been reading. Yeah, sure, I'm in it, so what? You got a problem, hit the damn back button and save yourself the trouble. I don't care what you think of me, I'm not here to kiss your feet and impress you; sorry babe, you're not special.**_

_**Go crawl back into whoever's ass you came out of and stay there; you'll be doing us a huge favor. I know you're going to be reading this. You're the kind of person who talks shit and then continues to read the story because you're kind of hoping you'll be called out. Well, I'm calling you out now, shit head, I'm not scared of you, send me another message, come on! If you're itching to start a fight, well, let's get it over with.**_

_**We do have a life, clearly, you don't.**_

_**Another thing, I don't support the Rukia and Byakuya pairing, so I'm not even going to debate that topic. I'll take you a little more seriously when your grammar improves; I'm starting to think it never will.**_

_**One last thing, learn to use the shift key, dumb ass. There's two of them, with a little arrow pointing up. It says 'shift' oh, that's right, you don't know how to read.**_

_**I'll be waiting for your message, imbecile.**_

_**Jennifer**_

_**Ahem, sorry about that, Jennifer wanted to have her say. Please pardon her language. Like I said, we are going to be forced to cut some people out, again, sorry! It has come to a point where Jennifer demanded I did something about it, if not she was out. That's right, Jennifer is thinking of calling it quits, so you see the problem? That message she received didn't help either, so she's not in a happy mood right now. Good thing I'm writing out her scenes at the current moment, since she's in no mood to type anything.**_

_**This is how it's going to work. We are going to send people a message that says,**_

"_**You have been chosen to stay."**_

_**If you don't receive a message from me with that particular message by the time we post the next chapter, it means we had to let you go.**_

_**I really didn't want it to end this way, but yeah.**_

_**I still love ya'll, even if you decide to abandon this story! :D**_

_**Rukia141**_

_**Sammy Jo**_

_**Jennifer**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sixty reviews chock full of support and understanding! Thank you! I cried with utter happiness because of all your reviews and messages! xD Yeah, we've been through quite a lot, and I for a brief second thought, "This is it, it's over…" but you guys helped and encouraged us, mostly me! I will admit, one reviewer pointed out some things that seriously made me want to discontinue this fic. I looked back at the story and realized how childish it seemed, and despite all the encouragement, I couldn't get her review out of my head (I figured it was a she, idk) she wasn't rude, or mean, she just stated an opinion.**_

_**I swear, I didn't know what to do, and I lost all my inspiration for the chapter I was going to post next; not to mention all of the writer's block. Everything I typed seemed like crap, and later I just stopped the whole story. I'm the one who sets the scene first, then Sammy Jo and Jennifer work from that, but I just couldn't bring myself to type ANYTHING, not even a measly little sentence. All I had written was the title saved under Chapter 25 (not counting the Author's Note and Preview chapters, this chapter makes chapter 25). I finally realized what the problem was; I had lost all my confidence. How could I let that happen? It was just one review, but how could I let it affect me this much? I was miserable. Sammy Jo then told me to go ahead and give it another go, so I did and guess what I found? I opened up the document and found this message underneath the chapter's title.**_

**Letting one person determine the course of your actions by a few words is very unreasonable, especially if you let it get to you. I see you act stupid, I can hear you from my Biology class when you do your outrageous speeches next door. I watch you act random, and talk to people as if you're their best friend. You loudly state your opinions and despite being your stupid self, you know when to stop and listen when someone really wants to talk to you. As much as I hate to admit it, you understand me more than anyone here, and that's why I hate you, but you know what? I can't imagine my life without that annoying grin on your face, without your random outbursts, without you barging into my room like nobody's business, without you teasing me, without your stupid jokes, and without your optimistic nature, despite whatever situation. Giving up so easily, it isn't you, and so, it annoys the hell out of me when you let one person get to you just because they don't like the way the story is turning out; she's just one person, so why pay attention to her when you have sixty others who wait eagerly for your updates, checking their e-mails everyday? You had a unique idea for a story, and it's a success, so why stop now? Is it because you're scared of pushing your own boundaries and crossing over your own limits? You've never done this before, I know that, neither have I, but I'm doing it anyway, so why be scared? You're not going to please everyone, that's impossible. I seriously think that's your only weakness, trying to please everyone, but it's okay to be selfish every now and then. I think you should continue with this story, even if towards the end people start to leave. I won't walk out on you, because no matter how many times I've pushed you away and put you down, you're still there, next to me, grinning that stupid grin. Stop being scared; don't tell me you've already forgotten?**

"_**You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless." - Taylor Swift**_

**I remember, you would always sing that line and I would always yell at you to shut up. As a response, you would always shout out one word.**

_**Fearless.**_

**Jennifer**

_**I cried. :) **_

_**So here I am! And you know what that means! :D**_

_**RANDOM FACTS ABOUT JENNIFER!**_

_**Random Fact 7: Did you know that Jennifer is a video game freak? She's a total expert! What games does she like to play you ask? Well, she plays from Harvest Moon, to freaking God of War. I remember when we were like seven, I really wanted the Game Boy Color because I wanted Pokemon (come on guys, you all know everyone bought the Game Boy Color specifically for Pokemon), and she got blue version and I got red. She annihilated me with her expertise, at seven! She leveled all her Pokemon up to 100! She doesn't use legendaries because that's a "…cheap way to win…" as she likes to put it. She has a Playstation 3, an Xbox 360, the original Xbox, the Nintendo Wii, the DS lite, the 3DS. Games she's currently working on: Legend of Zelda, Skyward Sword, Batman: Arkham City, Condemned 2 (which is a freaking scary game), Modern Warfare 3, and decided to re-play all of the Kingdom Hearts games, because she has all of them, ALL OF THEM. She doesn't look like a video game lover, but man, you will not last TWO SECONDS against her on Call of Duty: Black Ops, just saying! :P**_

_**Random Fact 8: Did you know that Jennifer's favorite band is Avenged Sevenfold (A7X)? She's in LOVE with that band! Remember when I told you all that she's an awesome singer and plays the guitar like a pro? Well, she joined a small bad dedicated to playing songs by Avenged Sevenfold. She's the only girl in the group, but because of her amazing guitar skills, they accepted her. So it's three guys and Jennifer, lol! They are so awesome! At first, I didn't think it would work because I thought having a girl sing some parts of the songs would ruin the songs, but SHE IS FLIPPING AMAZING! I recorded the band when they played at the annual BBQ at the American Legion here in Texas, and they were effing good! If I can find what I saved the video under, I can post it on Youtube or something, when I create an account first, of course! Jennifer's first love was The Rev, the drummer of the band, and her heart broke when he died, so she honors him by playing A7X songs throughout the month of December. R.I.P, Rev! You are probably the only guy who ever made my sister truly happy!**_

_**Random Fact 9: Did you know that Jennifer's favorite cartoon show was Hey Arnold? I remember every time we came home from school, she would always change the channel to Nick and we'd watch Slime Time Live! They would then play many cartoons like Rocket Power, CatDog, Ahhh! Real Monsters! Rocko's Modern Life, and, my personal favorite, Rugrats! To be a kid again! :D**_

_**So, this chapter is dedicated to my sister Jennifer and the love of her life, Grimmjow! Even if she still doesn't want to accept the fact that they are meant for each other! I hope you enjoy! This scenario will take place in America! Er…you'll see…**_

_**If you get too confused, just wait until the end! :3 Also, on more thing! Jennifer and Sammy Jo have accounts now!**_

_**Jennifer: DarkRukia141**_

_**Sammy Jo: sammyjo69**_

_**:D**_

_**PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, IT HAS TO DO WITH SOMETHING IMPORTANT!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>GrimmJen Special Part One-The Scenario<strong>_

_**Scenario Winner: Super Yuuki!**_

The storm was still raging outside, and it still hadn't stopped. Grimmjow scowled as he felt Jennifer tremble beside him. It was so strange, seeing her that vulnerable, it annoyed the hell out of him, seeing her so weak like that, not remembering anything. He should take Jennifer to her sisters or something, yeah, they'd know what to do.

"Alright, come get out from under there and let's go." Grimmjow said, getting up from bed, but Jennifer didn't budge, instead, she became a tighter ball. She muffled a response, but he didn't know what the hell she said. "What?" He snapped.

"I don't care where it is that you're going to take me, I'm not moving." She said, the nervousness still thick on her voice.

"Like hell you aren't." Grimmjow scowled, walking around the bed and standing next to her. He leaned forward and grabbed her by what appeared to her waist, he didn't know, she was under the damn sheets after all. "Get up." He ordered, but Jennifer latched herself to the bed sheets like a frightened cat and refused to let go.

"Stop it!" She protested, obviously still scared.

"Let go, damn it!" Grimmjow yelled, pulling her completely away, with bed sheets and all. He picked her up, and since she no longer had the sanctuary of the bed, Jennifer latched on to him, making him stumble. "Hey, what are you doing?" He cried, trying to pull her off.

"I can't help it! I'm scared! Let me stay!" She shouted, burying her face in his neck.

"No!"

"Please! I don't want to be alone!" She cried again.

"Damn it, Jennifer-!"

"_I said let me stay!_" She shrieked angrily now.

"Alright!" Grimmjow shouted, prying her off and tossing her on the bed like some doll. Jennifer grabbed the nearest sheets and rolled herself up like a cocoon. Chest heaving angrily, Grimmjow glared at Jennifer. She peeked out from under the covers, her eyes wide and fearful. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Being so damn scared and weak!" He yelled at her. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, I can't really help it, now can I?" She angrily retorted. Well, if he couldn't do anything to get the real Jennifer back, he might as well piss the new one off; that was about as close as Jennifer got to her real self when she was angry. Jennifer glared at him, proving his point. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly crept on the bed like a preying panther. Jennifer shrank back.

"W-What are you doing…?"

"What do you think?" He asked, hovering over her. More thunder boom, but thanks to the thick blankets he put up, the lightening didn't bother them. It still made Jennifer cower though. He scowled angrily.

"I'm sorry! I can't help being scared of a storm!" She cried. "I need something to distract me!"

Grimmjow stopped for a few seconds, looking down at Jennifer. She was pressed herself against the pillows, eyes still wide with fear. She looked up at him both with confusion and uneasiness. A distraction, eh? He raised his hand and she stared at it, then, to her horror, he brought it down to her chest, feeling her rapid heart beat. Jennifer emitted a small gasp as he lowered his head, pressing his lips against her ear.

"Try focusing on me." He told her. Jennifer's eyes fluttered closed as Grimmjow moved his hand into her hair and tossed it aside, making it fan out across his pillows and expose her neck.

His hand carefully touched the skin of her slender neck; his hand then slowly ran down her collar bone and over her shoulder, moving away the strap of her night gown. He felt her tense as thunder boomed. Grimmjow leaned downward and placed his lips on her bare shoulder, surprised at how soft her skin was. He felt her relax and he faintly realized that she smelled pleasant. He knew Jennifer's scent was going to linger in his mind for quite some time; the faint aroma of vanilla. He felt her soft hand slowly run down his back, leaving behind a tingling sensation.

His lips found her neck and then her jaw. He pulled away and carefully placed his fingers against her lush lips. Jennifer's lips parted and he dipped his index finger slightly into the moistness of her mouth. She nipped him, her eyes opening and glaring at him slightly. Grimmjow smirked as his hand moved away from her mouth, placing it instead on her hip, his fingers massaging through the thin fabric of her gown.

Jennifer sat up slightly in order to wrap her leg around his waist. "Do I always have to be the one to make the first move?" She whispered to him, leaning forward. Grimmjow smirked again as he buried one of his hands in her hair and brought her down in order to fiercely crush his lips to hers; this definitely was a good distraction.

"That's something your old self would have said, you surprise me." He told her when they broke apart. Jennifer stopped at his words and frowned.

"Odd, I don't know what made me say that. I guess some things about my former self leak out at times and-"

"Shut up." Grimmjow cut her off. He tossed her aside and loomed over her. He parted her legs and wrapped an arm tightly around one of her thighs. Pulling her closer to him, Grimmjow pressed his lips against her inner thigh.

"Wait." Jennifer suddenly called out.

"What now?" Grimmjow growled with annoyance. Jennifer looked nervous again.

"Are you really willing to go that far?" She asked him.

Grimmjow stared at her. "Aren't you?" He finally asked, making Jennifer flush with embarrassment.

"I-I don't know. I don't recall anything, remember? So I don't know if I ever…if I ever…"

"Had sex?" Grimmjow finally finished for her. Jennifer gave a small nod.

"Do you know if I ever had…?"

"No." Grimmjow said rather fiercely. "I don't know if you've been with other guys, but knowing your former self, I wouldn't be surprised if you already had. Trust me, though, nothing will kill the mood more than talking about guys you've already ***beep***." He told her, somewhat angrily.

"When you put it like that, you make me sound like real slut." Jennifer said, growing angry herself.

"Can you blame for being jealous?" He asked, catching her completely off guard. Just then, the door slammed open, making Jennifer push Grimmjow away in time to see Animekisses enter the room. She stopped when she spotted them.

"Oh," She said, then she leaned on the doorway, grinning. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Animekisses! Did you find her?" Rukia141 shouted. Jennifer's sister appeared at the doorway and stared at her and Grimmjow.

"What are you doing here, especially with Grimmjow?" Rukia141 asked in suspicion.

"I came in here because of the storm, I didn't want to be alone." Jennifer explained. The two girls studied Jennifer for a few seconds before Rukia141 finally spoke up.

"When we didn't find you in your room, we were so worried about you. We all know how much storms terrify you, and we came to check up on you." Rukia141 told her.

"So you knew I was scared of storms?" Jennifer asked. "I thought losing my memories would erase a fear like that."

"It's a phobia, you can't really help it, and it's a mental thing, you can't really _forget_ about it either." Rukia141 explained. Jennifer nodded as she understood.

"Oh, that's why, I seriously thought-" More thunder boomed, making her dive under the covers again. The thunder was weaker than before, so that meant that the storm was going away, but it seemed Jennifer wasn't going to come out until it was really over.

"Again, what were the two of you doing?" Rukia141 asked.

"Sleeping." Grimmjow replied.

"Bull." Animekisses said, with a dense Rukia141 right beside her.

…

"Jennifer, look! I found all your _Avenged Sevenfold_ CDs! Maybe if you listen to them, you'll remember something!" Rukia141 grew excited, pulling some music CDs from on of Jennifer's drawers. Jennifer, who had been reading, sat up on her bed and watched as her sister placed a CD in the stereo Jennifer kept in her room.

"I like this band?" Jennifer asked as Rukia141 waited for the stereo to read the disc. She nodded at Jennifer.

"Oh yeah, you _love_ this band. You even play their songs in your band, with the guys!" Rukia141 told her happily. Jennifer frowned.

"I play in a band?" She asked.

"Yeah, with Scott, Brett, and…Brandon…" Rukia141 trailed off, her cheeks flushing. She immediately turned to the stereo and paused it before one of the songs could begin to play. Jennifer didn't seem to have caught her sister's discomfort however.

"What did I play?"

"The guitar, both acoustic and electric. Scott, your ex, is the drummer. Brett does the vocals and Brandon, er…he plays the guitar also…" Again Rukia141 trailed off.

Jennifer shook her head. "I seriously can't see myself playing the guitar."

"You sing some of the songs with Brett, you're voice is amazing, Jen!" Rukia141 cried out, startling Jennifer.

"I don't sing!" She cried out.

"Yes you do! It's beautiful, I can't sing worth a crap, but that's ok, I'm not that into music as you are. Try to sing, and you'll know what I'm talking about." Rukia141 winked at her sister. Rukia141 turned back to the stereo and pressed play, turning up the volume.

At first, the song started slowly, with someone playing some sort of organ. The melody was ominous, though, gloomy and scary almost. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, someone starts to play the guitar, followed by someone screaming loudly. Jennifer immediately covered her ears, but the song was _loud._

"_Shhh, be quiet; you might piss somebody off."_

"_Like me motherf****r you've been at it for too long!" _Someone sang loudly, making Jennifer flinch._ "While you feed off others' insecurities, you stand in front of me and bite the hand that feeds!"_

Rukia141 merely sang along with the music, and Jennifer looked at her as if she was crazy. A few seconds into the song…

"_I've had enough, it's time for something real!" _Someone else sang, and Rukia141 frantically pointed at the stereo.

"That's The Rev! Jennifer! The Rev! You used to be so in love with him, remember? You cried when he died, remember?" She asked Jennifer.

"_I don't respect the words you're speaking! Gone too far, acclaim!" _The so called "Rev" sang at the top of his lungs. Jennifer merely gave Rukia a blank look.

"Okay, let's try another song. Here, this one was one of your favorites!" Rukia141 said, skipping to another song. Again the song started slowly, but then it picked up speed and volume.

"_Before the story begins, is it such a sin, for me to take what's mine, until the end of time?" _The same guy from before began to sing._ "We were more than friends, before the story ends, and I will take what's mine; create what God would never design."_

"_Our love had been so strong for far too long. I was weak with fear that something would go wrong. Before the possibilities came true, I took all possibility from you." _The singer sang, in a tone of voice that made Jennifer shiver.

"_Almost laughed myself to tears!"_

"_Ahahaha!" _Someone laughed darkly.

"_Conjuring her deepest fears!"_

"_Come here you f*****g b***h!" _Someone yelled.

"_Must have stabbed her fifty f*****g times!" _The Rev sang. _"I can't believe it! Ripped her heart out right before her eyes! Eyes over easy! Eat it! Eat it! EAT IT!"_

"Okay, pause!" Jennifer cried over the music. Rukia141 put pause. "Why in the hell, would I like to listen to that?" She asked in disgust.

"I asked you the same question years ago." Rukia141 told her.

"And what was my response?" Jennifer asked.

"You said that it was really romantic." Rukia141 shrugged.

Jennifer stared at her. "That's _romantic_?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you explained to me that it's about a couple who fell apart when they were alive, but gave each other another chance in death, coming back to life, representing the new birth of their love." Rukia141 explained. "You sing a part of this song you know."

"Which part?"

"This one." Rukia141 said, holding the skip button down in order to skip in seconds.

"_I will suffer…" _The guy sang.

"_What will you do?" _A woman's voice began to sing. Jennifer raised her eyebrows at her sister and Rukia141 nodded, grinning.

"Yup, this part is the one you sing with Brett." She told her.

"_For so long…"_

"_Not long enough…"_

"_To make it up to you."_

"_I pray to God that you do." _The woman sang.

"_I'll do whatever you want me to do."_

"_Well then I'll grant you a chance..."_

"_And if it's…"_

"_If it's not enough."_

"_Not enough…"_

"_It's not enough…"_

"_If it's not enough…"_

"_Not enough." _The woman sang.

"_Try again."_

"_Try again."_

"_And again…"_

"_And again…_

"_Over and over again." _The guy sang.

"_Over and over again…"_

Jennifer shut her eyes as she placed her fingers against her temples. Something shifted in her head, raced around in her mind, like a movie clip, but the pictures blurred. "_We're coming back…" _Jennifer softly sang._ "Coming back…" _Rukia141 watched her sister, who began to rock slightly, still touching her temples.

"_We'll live forever…" _Jennifer continued to sing, as the image of blond hair flew around in her mind._ "Live forever…"_

"_Let's have a wedding, have a wedding…" _The guy sang.

Blue eyes filled her thoughts, a smirk, someone laughing at her mockingly. Long blond hair whipping the air, and the sound of a girl laughing filled Jennifer's head. _"Let's start the killing…" _Jennifer sang softly.

"_Jennifer, Mom is going to be angry for sure, and Dad is too!" Her sister cried in exasperation._

"_Mom and Jonathon aren't going to do anything, I was suspended, oh well." Jennifer snapped._

"_Why did you do it?" Jasmine asked._

"…_hate…her…" Jennifer replied._

"_Hate…hate…hate…" _Jennifer heard the echo of her own voice, repeating itself over and over again.

"_Start the killing…"_

"Turn that f*****g music off! _I can't f*****g think straight!" _Jennifer screamed, making Rukia141 immediately turn the stereo off. Jennifer clutched her head, trying to figure out what the images meant, but all she saw was the vague image of a girl with blond hair.

"Jennifer? Are you alright?"

"C-Can you leave me alone for a while…?" Jennifer asked her, turning away from her sister. Rukia141 blinked.

"Oh, um, sure. Don't hesitate to look for me if you need anything."

"Okay…" Jennifer sighed, sounding tired.

Rukia141 headed for the door and was about to leave when Jennifer suddenly called her.

"Rukia141, a couple of words are filling my head like crazy, do you know what it means? What it has to do with me?" Jennifer asked, still not turning to her.

"What words, Jen?"

"_Feel the hate…"_ Jennifer replied.

Rukia141 felt a slight shiver run down her spine. "Hate? Well, you don't really hate a lot of things, but there's a person you really can't stand to look-" She stopped, her eyes going wide. "I'll be back, just stay there, Jen, just rest!" Rukia141 said, slamming the door shut behind her.

…

"Are you insane? Why did you invite _her _over?" Sammy Jo hissed at Rukia141. Rukia141 shushed Sammy Jo, looking around at the small group to check if they heard anything. A few days ago, Super Yuuki approached her with an idea, and Rukia141 humbly agreed, calling for a meeting with a few people from the studio. The small group consisted of Urahara, Yoruichi, Heather, Byakuya, Gin, Yuuki, Aizen, Sammy Jo, Jennifer, Grimmjow, and Rukia141 herself.

"I'll explain later, right now, we need to focus on what Yuuki has to say." She whispered. "Okay! Thanks for coming, guys! Yuuki proposed we did something, so listen to what she has to say!" Rukia141 announced to the group. They all turned to Yuuki who cleared her throat.

"I just wanted to tell you that you all have been chosen to participate in a play. A love story between two characters that are going to be played by Jennifer and Grimmjow." She told them. The group stared at her in silence, making Rukia141 the only one to clap enthusiastically.

"Isn't that great?" Rukia141 asked.

"Wait, what?" Jennifer asked.

"You're f******g kidding, right?" Grimmjow asked, angrily. Heather, who was sitting a good distance away from Byakuya, and obviously avoiding him, looked at Yuuki curiously.

"I'm guessing we're going to be the supporting characters?" She asked.

"Yes, and I'm going to direct the play. We should read the script that was graciously written by Sammy Jo." Yuuki explained. Most of them glared at Samantha.

"Sorry, I didn't think she was going to turn it into an _actual _play." She told them, trying to save her neck. A ripple of murmurs filled the small room, and Grimmjow stood up in both anger and frustration, and Jennifer looked up at him in slight worry.

"I not doing this, f**k all of you! I'm leaving!" He shouted at everyone, heading for the door.

"Wait! Grimmjow! If you do this, um, I'll, ah…I'll leave you alone for a while, no interviews and such; all you'll have is peace and quiet for days. Don't you want that? Peace and quiet?" Rukia141 asked him. Grimmjow stopped, handle on the door. He didn't say anything at first, but he then turned to her.

"Not bother me for days?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll leave you alone, if you do it that is." Rukia141 told him. Grimmjow glanced at Jennifer and she stared up at him, looking like she didn't know what to do.

"Jennifer, I want you to leave her alone too." Grimmjow said, surprising Rukia141. She looked at Jennifer, debating over something, until she sighed with defeat.

"Okay, fine, I'll leave her alone."

Gin grinned widely. "I'm actually amused by this idea, I'll do it." He said.

"I'll do it too, I'm sure it will be fun." Heather agreed, smiling brightly. Aizen sat back in his chair.

"Then I accept to do this 'play' that you want us to do." He announced, making Byakuya give him a suspicious glare.

"I also agree in participating." Byakuya said.

"Really?" Rukia141 asked, looking happy. Yuuki looked pleased.

"Wow, this is turning out better than I expected, Urahara? Yoruichi? Do accept to do this play?" Yuuki asked them. Urahara and Yoruichi looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Sure, why not, it'll be entertaining I guess." Yoruichi replied.

"I'll do it, if you give me a big part." Urahara said, putting down his fan and grinning. Rukia141 jumped out of her chair and clapped her hands together.

"Hurray! You are all amazing! Sammy Jo, are you going to be in the play too?" Rukia141 asked her friend.

"Are you kidding? No, I'm going to be the uh, stage manager, that's it." She said. Rukia141 looked slightly disappointed, but then she brightened.

"That's okay! So Yuuki, how are we going to do this play? Are we going to practice for a few weeks?" Rukia141 asked. Yuuki stood up and started to pass out the scripts for the play. She shook her head.

"Nope, that'll take too long. You'll have a few days to study the script, then you'll perform it in front of the audience, improvising along the way. We won't be having any practices." She explained to them.

"Hang on, are you saying we have to wing it?" Rukia141 asked.

"Yes."

Almost everyone looked quite put off by what Yuuki had just said, but Rukia141 was ecstatic. "This is going to be freaking awesome! Yeah!"

"Here you go, Aizen." Yuuki said, handing out a script, but he didn't take it.

"I don't need one." He told her simply.

"Why not?" Heather asked in a clipped tone. He smirked in her direction.

"We were just told that we could improvise, so I'm going to do just that." Aizen said. Heather turned away, face flushing in slight anger.

"Aizen, you are so cool." Yuuki sighed.

"Thank you."

Rukia141 shrugged. "He's already such a good actor, I mean, remember when he owned all of Soul Society-?"

"We don't want to talk about it." The group said at once; Aizen merely smirked.

…

"_What the hell is that!" _Grimmjow yelled at Sammy Jo when she approached him with his costume. She looked down at it and then up at him.

"What? It's a frock coat, this play will take place in the 1860s, so this is what you have to wear." Sammy Jo explained, reaching out to unbutton his shirt. Grimmjow moved a way from her quickly.

"Hold the f**k up! I'll do it!" He snapped at her. Animekisses, who was there to help Sammy Jo, walked up to them, holding what seemed to be some sort of stick.

"_What the hell is that!"_ Grimmjow yelled at Animekisses. She looked down at it and then up at him.

"What? It's a cane, this play will take place in the 1860s, so this is what you have to use." Animekisses explained, holding it out for Grimmjow to take.

"Whoa, major déjà vu…" A crew person whistled as he walked past the trio.

"I'm not going to use a damn cane! Give it to that other guy, what's his face, he uses one all the time!" Grimmjow shouted at them.

"Who? Urahara? Oh! That's right, this will go better with his costume! I'll be back in a sec." Animekisses said, disappearing among the many crew members that were setting up the stage and props.

"Well come on, Grimmjow! The play will start in half an hour! I still have to put your stage make-up on!" Sammy Jo cried out in exasperation. Grimmjow began unbutton his shirt.

"Alright! Alright, but I'm not going to use make-up!"

On the other side of the stage, Jennifer was struggling to breathe as Rukia141 helped her with her corset. "Just a little tighter…" Rukia141 told herself, pulling the strings tighter. Jennifer let out a gasp and tore away from her sister.

"Enough, it's tight enough…" Jennifer said rather weakly. Rukia141 then helped her in her dress. She stumbled slightly due to the ridiculously wide green dress she was wearing. Sighing, Jennifer began to fix her sleeves as a couple of crew members in charge of the hair, began to pin up her hair. Jennifer felt slightly uncomfortable with what they were doing. "Can I please just leave my hair as it is?" She asked them. The two women looked at each other, and shrugged.

They released Jennifer's hair, letting it cascade down her back in slight curls. Jennifer sighed a breath of relief, but realized she couldn't due to the corset, so wheezed slightly. "You look beautiful, Jennifer!" Rukia141 cried with excitement. Rukia141 was wearing a similar dress, but it was blue, with some purplish hue. Her hair was up in a loose bun, with a few strands falling down her face.

"Thanks…" Jennifer sighed. She then heard the buzzing of a growing crowd and felt slightly nervous. "I can't do this." She finally confessed.

"Of course you can! Most of it is going to be improvisation, so just act out the character of the story." Rukia141 tried to reassure her twin.

"That's just it, I can't. The Jennifer in the script is sarcastic, rude, and…and mean! I can't be mean!" Jennifer whined. Rukia141 stared at her sister. Jennifer whined, her Jennifer _never_ whines; it was worse than Rukia141 thought.

"Okay, just wait here, I need to get someone. I'll go find Heather, she should be around here somewhere." Rukia141 said.

"I'm here." Heather's soft voice came from behind them. Both twins stared at their older sister, eyes wide. Heather had always been beautiful, but her white dress added to her glow. Her swan like neck was already adorned with Victorian jewelry, and her hair was pinned up loosely as well. Heather tucked a strand of hair behind her air as she smiled at her baby sisters.

"Well, look at my girls. Jennifer, you hardly wear dresses, this really suits you." Heather said. Jennifer flushed with embarrassment, but before she could reply, a crew man nervously walked up to Heather.

"Er…Miss Vaughn, um…your…" He trailed off as he stared at her.

"Yes?" Heather asked as Rukia141 stifled a laugh and Jennifer smiled knowingly. The crew man held up a beautiful ring or Heather to see.

"It's your um, wedding ring…" He said, handing it to her. Heather merely looked at it, but she didn't take it.

"What is it, Heather? You are _married_ in this play." Jennifer said.

"Yeah, to Byakuya." Rukia141 snickered. Heather's cheeks turned pink as she gently took the ring from the crewman.

"Thank you, I'll put it on." She told him. The crewman smiled sheepishly as he walked away. Heather bit her lip with uncertainty, before slipping the ring on her finger; it fit perfectly.

"Well, I need to go get someone, like I said. I'll see you onstage!" Rukia141 waved, briskly walking off in a different direction. Jennifer stared at the floor, trying to calm her nerves, when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay to feel nervous, I am too. Don't worry, you'll do great." Heather whispered. Jennifer smiled up at her. "So, how about a hug for the nerves?" She asked. Jennifer embraced her older sister tightly, taking in her scent; Heather smelled heavenly as well.

Rukia peeked from behind some curtains and watched silently as the two sisters embraced. A sick feeling of loneliness filled her insides, eating at her slowly. She clutched the curtains tightly and watched Heather from afar. "Rukia, do you need something?" A deep voice asked, making Rukia jump.

"Oh! Brother! Sorry, I just wanted to come here and wish you luck with the…" Rukia trailed off as she stared at her brother. He looked completely different outside of his Shinigami robes and haori. Rukia raised her eyebrows as she took in his costume.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"Huh? Oh," Rukia broke into a smile. "It's just that, you look really different with those clothes on." She couldn't wait to tell Renji, wait till he heard about the strange coat he had to wear. Is that really how Americans used to dress back in the day?

Rukia caught sight of the ring on his finger, and her eyes flickered towards Heather, who was still talking with Jennifer. Without warning, a small laugh escaped her lips, making her brother frown. "Rukia, if you find my attire amusing, I suggest you go back and take your seat."

"I'm sorry, Brother, this all too funny, that's all. I apologize, I will return to my seat. Good luck! Er…break a leg I mean! I think that's how it goes…" Rukia wondered to herself as she walked off stage.

Ignoring the ludicrous comment of a broken leg, Byakuya watched Heather smile at her sister encouragingly. He immediately felt someone shift from behind him. "A beautiful creature, is she not?" Aizen asked, walking past him, "I'd keep someone like her close." The two men exchanged a fleeting look, before Aizen disappeared among the many crew members and workers.

Right in front of the stage, Yuuki pulled up a chair and sat down, ready to direct. A few minutes later, Sammy Jo appeared, pulled up chair, and sat next to her. "Just a few more minutes, are you ready for this?" Sammy Jo asked.

"Of course I am, however, something tells me things are going to get really interesting."

…

_The Stolen Bride-Act I_

_The unperturbed silence of a room was disturbed by the opening of a door. A mother and her daughter entered the room, arguing silently. Jennifer glared at her mother, willing to start a war, apart from the one already taking place in their country._

"_Marriage? Mother, you and I clearly discussed that I was not going to marry just any man." She said. Yoruichi didn't seem to care at all about her daughter's obvious displeasure concerning the situation._

"_Yes, well, we had that discussion four years ago, I really didn't think you would take it that seriously." Her mother replied._

"_Not take it seriously? I'm not Jasmine and Heather, Mother, they may willingly sell themselves to the first suitor you introduce to them, but not me. I'm not going to marry a man I have no feelings for!"_

"_We are not asking you to marry yet, we just want you to meet the man who is willing to take your hand in marriage. Honestly, Jennifer, must you make a scene for everything?" Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Besides, your sisters are happy with their marriages, I'm sure you will to, if you give this man a chance."_

_Jennifer scoffed. "Please, Mother, we both know you and Father will benefit from this marriage."_

"_And if that were the case?" Yoruichi asked. Jennifer glared at her mother._

"_I can't believe you!" Jennifer cried angrily._

"_This discussion is over, your suitor will arrive and have dinner with the family. Your sisters are coming with their husbands, please try to be civil with them." Yoruichi said, walking towards the door._

_**Bloopers #1**_

"Wait! Mother! You may want this discussion to end, but I have yet to-!" Jennifer bumped into the piano that was set on the stage that made out her room. The part that covered the keys snapped on her dress as Jennifer went after Yoruichi. A loud ripping sound filled the studio, and a silence soon followed.

Sammy Jo slapped her forehead.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" Jennifer cried, tugging at her dress. She pulled away, revealing a large tear.

"CUT!" Yuuki cried rather irritably while the studio burst into laughter.

"Well who the hell puts a damn piano in the middle of a person's room anyway?" Jennifer called.

"I said CUT!"

"_Father, please, reconsider!" Jennifer cried, storming into her father's study. Kisuke looked up from his papers. His brows furrowed at the sight of his troubled daughter. He knew what she was there for, after all, his wife and daughter never really could have an argument without attracting attention from neighbors._

"_Reconsider what my dear?"_

"_What do you think? This marriage you want to put me through!" She yelled._

_Kisuke sighed. "It's only a dinner in order for you to get acquainted him."_

"_I don't even know his name!" Jennifer cried in indignation. She was such a handful, different from her sisters, and bolder as well. However, Kisuke was used to his daughter's strange character; well, she probably got the attitude from her mother. He slightly shivered._

"_Father? I know I'm of age to get married, but forcing me to be with a man is cruel and vile, especially if it's to gain something." Jennifer told him. Kisuke folded his hands and stared down at the pile of papers._

"_My dear, because of the war between us and the South, it has taken quite toll on the family. He agreed to help us, in exchange for your hand, he is willing to-"_

"_You sold me to him?" Jennifer shrieked._

"_Jennifer, please try to understand the situation that we're in. It would be for the best. The family will not go to ruin if we refuse his help, besides, he seems to be the kind of man who will become an ideal husband for you." He tried to reason with Jennifer. She slammed her hand on his desk._

"_I don't want to marry for interest, I want to marry for love, don't take this away from me, Father, please!" She begged. Kisuke looked into his daughter's eyes, then sighed with guilt._

"_I'm sorry, my dear, but dinner will go as planned." He finally told her. Jennifer stood up straight, glaring at her father sternly, before storming out of the room._

…

"_Jennifer, Jasmine is here, are you not going to welcome her?" Jennifer's mother asked. Jennifer glared up at her mother, before slowly getting up, walking past Yoruichi in stony silence. Her mother smirked with amusement._

"_Still sour, I see?" She asked, but Jennifer didn't reply. Jennifer made her way into the living room, and found Jasmine sitting near on a chair, with her husband, Gin, silently discussing with her father near the fireplace._

"_Jennifer!" Jasmine cried, springing up from where she was sitting. Despite the situation she was in, Jennifer hugged her sister tightly. After Jasmine married and moved with her husband, she was left alone with her parents._

"_How have you been?" Jennifer asked her sister. Jasmine smiled brightly as she beckoned Jennifer to sit down._

"_Let me tell you about it." Jasmine gushed with gusto._

_Through out the visit, Jasmine discussed everything about what was going on in her life, and Jennifer tried to seem interested, but she just couldn't put off the fact that her parents tried to set her up with a man she did not want to share her life with._

"_Heather and Byakuya will probably arrive shortly. If you wish to go to the room that was prepared for you, you can change and ready yourself." Kisuke told Gin._

_**Blooper #2**_

"Ah, that would be wonderful, thank you!" Gin exclaimed. Grinning he approached Rukia141 who was still 'talking' with her sister. He leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Fake wife, do you wish to go and freshen up?"

Rukia141 smiled as she stood up. Gin held out his arm and Rukia141 took it. "Why of course, fake husband! Let us skip to our room!" The two skipped off stage, making a lot of people roar with laughter.

"_Gin! Rukia141! _What the hell was that?" Sammy Jo cried.

"I can't believe-CUT!" Yuuki cried.

_Byakuya helped his wife out of her coat and she smiled up at him. "Thank you, love." Jennifer watched them with slight envy. If she were to marry, she wanted to be with someone she would love to spend time with. Heather was the lucky one, she met Byakuya when he visited their father for business._

_Love at first sight you could say._

"_Heather." Jennifer said. Her older sister half rushed to her younger sister._

"_Oh, Jennifer! How are you, doing well?" Heather asked, as Byakuya wordlessly left the two young women to converse. Jennifer didn't know why, but she couldn't look right at Heather in the eye and lie to her._

"_Actually, my life is horrid at the moment. Father sold me off to a man, Heather! Sold me, his daughter!" Jennifer cried in frustration. Heather's eyes widened slightly at the news._

"_No…"_

"_Yes, and that man is coming, tonight!" Jennifer told her frantically._

"_Jennifer, if this is something you really don't-"_

"_Heather, be a dear and come say hi to your mother." Yoruichi called, interrupting the sisters. Jasmine appeared behind her mother and beamed._

"_Heather, you're here!"_

_Heather quickly turned to Jennifer. "Listen, we will discuss this somewhere more private. Endure, Jennifer, now let's come and join Mother." Heather said, placing a comforting hand on Jennifer's back._

" _I sure hope my daughter is on her best behavior." Kisuke told Byakuya._

"_Heather is everything but trouble. She's perfect." Byakuya replied._

_Kisuke smiled. "Ah, that's good to hear. I wish I could say the same for my wife."_

_**Blooper #3**_

"She's isn't that great in anything, if you know what I mean." Urahara whispered, leaning in towards Byakuya. "She snores awfully loud when she comes to stay at my shop for a couple of days."

"I don't think that's part of-" Byakuya began, but Urahara cut him off.

"Also, all the hairballs I find, not to mention how picky she is. One time, I was gracious enough to give her a bowl of _my _milk, from _my _fridge, but she wouldn't drink it because it wasn't _warm._

"Urahara-"

"And the dreams, you will not believe what Yoruichi dreams about! She talks in her sleep and calls out-" Urahara didn't finish, however, because a black cat leaped out from behind some furniture, and latched onto Urahara's head.

"What did you say about me?" Yoruichi asked.

"Ouch! Yoruichi, claws aren't really necessary, you know!" Urahara cried, fighting with the black cat that was digging her claws into his head.

"CUT!"

"_This way, Aizen." Jennifer heard her father leading a man towards the dining room. Jennifer sat in her chair, frozen as a man appeared alongside her father. Their eyes met, and Jennifer felt her body tremble slightly. She suddenly felt Heather's warm hand touching hers as a form of comfort._

_This Aizen, met Jennifer's gaze and smirked slightly. "Ah, yes, Miss Jennifer. It's a pleasure to meet you." He addressed her formally. Jennifer's throat felt dry; already she didn't like this man._

"_Jennifer, don't be rude." Yoruichi told her rather sternly. Letting go of Heather's hand, Jennifer stood. She gave a small nod._

"_The pleasure is all mine…" She told him. Aizen took her hand and kissed it lightly, making Jennifer flinch in disgust. He then let her take her seat again as he went to sit himself._

_Dinner was unpleasant, well, for her at least. Jennifer remained silent, only talking when spoken to, and she kept the answers to questions short and to the point. Towards the end of dinner, Aizen turned to Gin._

"_So tell me, where is it that you came from?" Aizen asked._

_**Bloopers #4**_

"From my mother's egg and my father's sperm." Gin replied. Everyone at the table stopped and the whole studio froze at Gin's reply. Gin, however, wasn't at all fazed by the consequences of his words and continued eating. He then held his fork out to Heather, whom he was sitting by, "Say ah."

It was Rukia141 who burst into laughter, after what he said finally sunk in. The studio hooted with laughter.

"This is so damn, _boring_." JC said rather loudly as people laughed.

"Stupid, Jerry!" Someone from behind yelled. JC was then suddenly hit on the back of his head with a super sized tub of popcorn. Spiderthorn jumped up as they were both rained with popcorn. She wordlessly brushed herself off, but JC turned in his chair, and saw OnepieceX3 laughing at him.

"You idiot girl!" He yelled, throwing the half full tub back at OnepieceX3, but she ducked in time and the tub smacked Ichigo in the face.

"Ow! What the hell, man!" He cried angrily, but JC ignored both Ichigo and OnepieceX3, silently planning the girl's demise.

"Gin, you are so-! CUT!"

_Jennifer tiredly went to her room, but stopped when she spotted Heather and Byakuya discussing silently in the hall, just outside of the guest room. He murmured something and she traced his jaw. Jennifer felt slightly uncomfortable, since her room was right across from theirs, and she didn't want to interrupt._

_Heather and Byakuya shared a soft kiss._

_That was Jennifer's cue to leave._

_**A Director's Interruption**_

"Wait a minute, I wasn't satisfied with that kiss. I think you should do that scene again." Yuuki called out to Byakuya and Heather. He wasn't amused, and Heather's cheeks were already flaming. The studio cheered with agreement.

"Yuuki is _so _right! You should do that scene again!" Rukia141 called, popping her head out from behind the backstage curtains.

"I don't think-" Heather began.

"Don't worry, Heather, it's only going to be about two more times and that's it." Sammy Jo said.

_Sixteen kissing scenes later…_

"That's it, this scene is over." Heather said, going backstage and leaving Byakuya behind.

"Actually, there was nothing wrong with the first one." Yuuki grinned as she whispered to Sammy Jo. "ACTION!"

Sammy Jo laughed slightly.

_Jennifer snuck past the room of her parents, and silently walked out the back door, the one that led to the woods. She just needed to get some air, fresh, crisp air. Jennifer cut across the garden, and finally relaxed when she reached the covers of the trees. Sighing with content at being alone, she walked deeper into the woods._

_The air was chilly, making Jennifer shiver against the cold. Twigs snapped beneath her feet, and she had to be careful not to let her dress get caught on a low branch. She didn't want to leave any sort of evidence that she had been outside on her own on her dress. After a while, Jennifer decided to make her way back to her house, but she heard the faint sound of twigs snapping. She stopped, but the sound didn't cease._

_Feeling unnerved, she quickened her pace. Then, out of nowhere, someone grabbed her from behind, covering her arms before she could scream. The person dragged her away from her original path and pressed her against a tree, covering her body with the person's own. Jennifer began to struggle, but the person held her tightly. She then noticed it was a man, because his body felt unbelievably male._

"_Shut it, lady." He hissed. Jennifer began to struggled, but she then heard more noise. Voices of men coming from the path. "Southerners." The mysterious man whispered. "They come all the way up here in hopes of catching former slaves that escaped and are heading north." He explained. He still had his hand over her mouth, and she stared up at him, but he wasn't paying attention to her._

_He had rough features, and he also looked like he had been through hell's hates and back. She knew what he was, a rouge, a rebellious man; she could tell by his actions and manners. When the group of men passed their location, he released her. "Keep your voice low, you don't want to attract attention."_

_Jennifer stared at him warily. "Who are you, why did you attack me?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "I didn't attack you, I saved your pretty little neck. See, those men don't care if you're a lady or not, they take what they can and continue on." He told her. Jennifer pursed her lips._

"_Name?"_

"_Grimmjow." He said. She looked at him curiously._

"_Just Grimmjow?" She asked him._

"_That's all you need to know." He replied. He stepped away and then studied her. "Hm…"_

"_What?"_

_He then beckoned her to approach him. She didn't trust the man, but he did save her life. She went to him slowly, but before she could say anything, his hand shot out grabbed her firmly against him and kissed her, right there, in the darkness of the woods. She pushed against him, but he didn't let go until he was satisfied. He released her and she aimed to slap him, but he caught her arm effortlessly._

"_How dare you!" She cried, but he covered her mouth again._

"_I still have a long way to go until I reach my destination, I figured it was a good idea since I wouldn't be encountering much girls where I'm going." He said._

"_And where might that be?" Jennifer asked, in spite of herself._

"_War, sweetheart. I'm going to sign up with Union." He said. He turned away from her and made his way back onto the path, with Jennifer right behind him. He glanced at her from over his shoulder. "Don't get the wrong idea, you don't have to wait for me or anything."_

_Jennifer flushed with anger, and embarrassment. "Don't be ridiculous, my home happens to be this way!"_

"_Whatever you say." He grinned._

"_Don't think you won me over with something like that! I'm getting married!" Jennifer didn't know why she said that, but she wanted to say something that would wipe the stupid grin on that 'Grimmjow's' face._

"_I congratulate you." He said, unfazed by the information. When they broke free from the woods, Grimmjow shifted the small bag that he was carrying over his shoulder. "Well, this is it. Try to stay out of trouble." He told her, as he began to walk away._

"_Wait, do you want some food? I'm not all happy I met you, but you did save me and I hate being in people's debt." She explained._

_**Blooper #5**_

"Er…" Grimmjow replied.

"What?"

"Um…" Grimmjow scratched his head, and then Jennifer laughed. Everyone in the studio stared at her as she innocently laughed. Even Grimmjow was slightly affected by it.

"You forgot your line, didn't you?"

Grimmjow scowled. "Piss off."

Jennifer laughed again.

"Um, cut…?" Yuuki called uncertainly.

"I think we should end part one here." Sammy Jo whispered, as she watched Jennifer laughing, teasing Grimmjow as he muttered angry things at her.

"Agreed." Yuuki said.

"What _happened _between those two?" Sammy Jo asked herself.

…

Jennifer sighed and stretched as they were given a break. Everyone else mingled around, and she purposely avoided people, since she wasn't ready to talk with anyone just yet. She roamed the stage aimlessly, thinking about a lot of things, keeping her mind busy. She heard someone walking up from behind her. Thinking it was one of her sisters, Jennifer turned to greet them, but was caught by surprise.

A girl with long blond hair, and bright blue eyes, walked up to her. She took one look at Jennifer and laughed. "I can't believe it. Here you are, wow, this is unbelievable. The great Jennifer Vaughn, not so great anymore." The girl said wickedly.

Already Jennifer didn't like her. There was something about this girl, something familiar.

It made her blood boil.

"You don't remember me, do you? I'm Hannah Emmons, no? You are such a sorry excuse, I mean look at you; pathetic." She laughed. Something rushed through Jennifer's mind.

"_Do you want to go back to Juve? Jennifer, you have to stop with all this fighting, please, pretty soon you'll turn eighteen, and if you don't straighten yourself out, you can go to jail!" Jasmine cried._

_Jennifer rolled her eyes at her sister. "I can't help it, not with her, I hate her."_

"…and what's wrong with Jasmine, you'd think she'd be more mature by now; she's needs to be put away, a danger to society, that one. I'd gladly give my right leg in order to see her taken to some mental facility." Hannah joked.

Jennifer blinked.

"…_so much Jasmine…I hate her so much. She makes me want to her hurt her…"_

"Heather is no saint, either. That whole story about being assaulted by guys in her school parking lot is a load of bull. I seriously think she's trying to cover up for herself."

"_You just hate the fact that I won." Hannah bragged. Jennifer glared at her._

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_I came to visit Jasmine, we're friends." Hannah explained, entering their house without being asked to._

"_You're not friends." Jennifer said, slamming the door shut._

"_True." Hannah smirked. "But she doesn't know that."_

"…slut, that's what Heather is, I bet she slept with all those guys or something, I wouldn't be surprised." Hannah went on.

"_How does it feel, when your family trusts me more than you?" Hannah asked, smiling mockingly._

"She thinks she's so special, so great…"

"_I hate Hannah so much that she makes me want to…"_

"If you ask me, I think Heather is a real bitch."

"_She makes me want to fucking kill her…"_

Jennifer grabbed a statuette from the desk located on the stage. Without a second thought, Jennifer smashed it against the head of an unsuspecting Hannah. Everyone heard, everyone saw. Hannah fell onto the floor, staring at Jennifer, eyes wide.

"Jennifer!" Heather cried in horror.

"This damn play is over." Jennifer said, staring down Hannah disdainfully.

"Jennifer-!"

"Shut up, Samantha." Jennifer snapped. "I remember everything now, and I remember your damn face, Hannah. I rarely take revenge on people, because that goes against my principles, but you just don't let anything go, and it pisses me off."

"Jennifer, don't." Heather called out.

"Jasmine, aren't you going to say anything?" Sammy Jo asked her, frantic now.

"Sammy Jo, I can be cruel too sometimes, when the situation calls for it…" Jasmine said, turning away from the scene and walking away. "Sometimes, sacrifices need to be made, I'm sure Hannah will understand." She called over her shoulder.

"I try not to take everything personally." Jennifer said, standing over Hannah. "But this is an exception; you made this personal." She then raised the statuette high, before bringing it down, aiming it at Hannah's head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>_

_**READ IT NOW!**_

_**Yeah, when Jennifer saw Hannah's name on here, she pulled me off the computer and started typing. I guess Jennifer's back! :D**_

_**Also, next chapter is going to be the Christmas Special! :D Secret Santa!**_

_**Oh! If you have presents you want to give to your favorite Bleach characters, put them in your reviews! We'll try to deliver your gifts to them! And yes, there will be an interview for the Christmas Special, but who will be interviewed?**_

_**GrimmJen Part 2-The Interview, will be posted a few chapters later, so yeah, it's not over!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Thank you all for your reviews! :3 We appreciate it! :D All the gifts you presented were funny, and I'll will add them in, don't worry. Well, I don't have much to say, so I'm going to go ahead and answer Bleached Pikachu's question!**_

_**Ahem, you asked if Heather knew all about what I'm doing with her character? And if she read the story. The answer is simple.**_

_**Yes.**_

_**She knows, she doesn't write her parts, but she reads a few bits and pieces of it. She just laughs and says that we have a wild imagination, then she tries to help us out with our writing, since she's an English teacher and all, but we still can't seem to get a few things, you know? When it comes to personal things I ask her first for permission to post it, like the death of Michael, her fiancée, and the incident during her junior year in high school, (the assault).**_

_**Heather says hi! :D**_

_**Since I'm already at it, I might as well give an insight on Morgan, my other sister, just because you all know my family now! Bahahaha! Morgan won't be in the story, don't worry…I kind of don't want her to be.**_

_**Here's an example of my relationship with my big sister Morgan.**_

**It's a typical Saturday night, and Morgan is home for Christmas Break, and it hasn't taken long for everything to settle back into how it used to be when Morgan still lived with us.**

"_**Morgan! **_**Leave your sister alone!" My mother yelled from the kitchen.**

"**Go on, go on and squeal to Mom again, you little brat, go on." Morgan said, pressing my face painfully against the arm of the couch.**

"**Mom! Mom! Morgan won't stop! Let go!" I cried.**

"**Morgan! Leave Jasmine alone!" My mom called again. Seriously, Mom, yelling at Morgan to stop from the kitchen isn't going to make her actually STOP; after twenty-two years, you'd think she'd know that by now…**

"**So what are you going to do about it, punk? Huh? You big baby, you're just a baby, aren't you?" Morgan began to flick my head, pinning me against the couch. Morgan is, how would you say, the punk of the family, that's right. She has the blue highlights going on, her nose pierced, a couple of hidden tattoos, and she hits HARD. It's no dainty little girl punch, it's a REAL punch.**

**Morgan likes to hit us.**

**Mostly me.**

**Jennifer walked into the kitchen. "Mom, Jonathon wants to know if you fed the horses already."**

"**Yes, I fed them." My mom replied.**

"_**Mom!" **_**I shrieked.**

"**For the last time, **_**leave your sister alone!**_**"**

**Morgan finally released me as she moved away from the couch. "I'm just messing with her, you're such a little cry baby, Jasmine." I then took my chance and kicked her on the shin. "You stupid-! Get over here you little brat!"**

**I jumped over the couch.**

"**Don't jump on the furniture!" My mother called, but I didn't care, I was running for my life. I saw Heather and Dad making their way towards the porch. I flew out of our house, and Morgan slammed the door open as I leaped over the porch railing. I ran behind Heather just as Morgan was about to catch me.**

"**Don't you dare." Heather warned Morgan.**

"**She kicked me first!"**

_**Blah, blah, blah.**_

_**Heather always saves me! XD**_

_**RANDOM FACTS ABOUT JENNIFER!**_

_**Random Fact 10: Did you know that Jennifer wears glasses? She totally does! Jennifer looks really pretty with glasses on, but she doesn't like them. She only wears them when allergy season sets in, forcing her out of her contacts. You see what a lot of video games do to you? xD**_

_**Random Fact 11: In case you already haven't figured it out, Jennifer likes vampires. She doesn't care if it's crazy killer vampires, or romantic vampires, she loves them all. She made Sammy Jo and I go see the special Breaking Dawn Premiere when the movie came out, AT MIDNIGHT. The freaking movie wasn't over until like two in the morning!**_

_**Well, I can't complain, Sammy Jo and I made HER go to the Harry Potter part one and two midnight showings, and that didn't finish until FOUR, so it's cool, it's cool.**_

_**Random Fact 12: Jennifer's favorite director and movie producer is Tim Burton, so her all time, favorite movie is Nightmare Before Christmas, which we watch EVERY Christmas! :D**_

_**Random Fact 13 BONUS: Did you know that Jennifer loves William Shakespeare and Jane Austin? Her favorite book by Jane Austin was Pride and Prejudice, and her favorite Shakespeare play is Midsummer's Night Dream! **_

_**So there you go. Now! On to the Christmas Special! :D**_

_**I would like to dedicate this next interview to Sah-Dah, because this next couple is her favorite! :D You know which one, Sah-Dah! ;)**_

_**To those who we chose to be in the story.**_

_**You will be paired.**_

_**You have been warned! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas Special-ByaYoru<strong>_

_The statuette landed right next to Hannah's head. A shocked silence soon followed as Jennifer stood upright. She let the statuette fall at her feet, and she turned away from Hannah. "I promised my sister I wouldn't let things completely out of hand."_

_Hannah didn't say anything as she stared up at Jennifer._

"_Next time it might not be so easy to hold back…" Jennifer told her._

"Here you go, Jennifer, for you head." Sammy Jo told her, handing Jennifer a pill for her headache. Jennifer opened her eyes and took the pill. Jasmine, Jennifer, and Sammy Jo were in Jennifer's room, where Jennifer was about to keel over due to a major headache she got after regaining her memories.

"What I really need are some shots." Jennifer said, rather tiredly.

"So you could get another hangover like the one back in San Antonio?" Sammy Jo asked, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I did not have fun driving all the way back home. Seriously, it was like, three hours of Jennifer asking me if I was scared to _do_ a guy." Rukia141 rolled her eyes and Sammy Jo laughed.

"I don't remember such thing." Jennifer sniffed, as she rested her head on her pillows.

"You seemed to know quite a lot about the topic." Rukia141 said suspiciously.

"That means nothing."

Rukia141 then turned on her heels and danced to the door. "Well we'll leave you to rest! Oh! I almost forgot! Jennifer, I want you to pick a name from this hat, and you'll have a few days in order to buy or make a gift!" She told Jennifer.

"Don't tell me you're doing that Secret Santa crap?" Jennifer sighed.

"Oh yeah! It's going to be a girl to boy, boy to girl theme! Hurry up and choose!" Rukia141 excitedly held out the hat for her sister to dig her hand into.

"If it's who I think it is, I'm not doing it." Jennifer warned. There was no way she was going to have anything to do with Grimmjow, not after _everything_ that's happened, between them…

Rukia141 didn't say anything, but she gave a knowing smile. Jennifer took out a small slip of paper and read the name.

"_Ulquiorra?_ What the hell is this s**t?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, you can't argue with that one, just get him something and done." Rukia141 explained. Jennifer gave her sister a stupid look.

"I can't give this guy anything because he doesn't seem to _like_ anything! This is bull, I'm not doing it." Jennifer said, crumbling up the name tossing it aside, but Sammy Jo caught it.

"Not worming out of this one, Jen, you're doing it." She said.

"Please! It's almost Christmas! Please Jen!" Rukia141 whined and begged. Jennifer angrily snatched the paper.

"Fine, damn it, now leave me alone, I want to go to sleep!" She yelled. She kicked her friend and sister out, slamming the door shut forcibly. Sammy Jo turned to Rukia141 as they walked down the hall.

"Do you want me to go ahead and draw now?" She asked Rukia141.

"Sure! Here!" Rukia141 pulled out another hat with names. Sammy Jo buried her hand in the different hat and pulled out a slip of paper.

"I was almost sure it was rigged." Sammy Jo said, opening the paper up, her eyes going wide, and her cheeks flushing red. Rukia141 didn't have to read the name to know who it was.

_Hisagi._

"Oh, it is, for a given few." Rukia141 grinned.

…

Ichigo stared down at the name that he pulled from the many hats set out on the table.

_Rukia._

Well, there was only one problem with that. _She wasn't freaking talking to him!_ He hadn't talked to her since the day she demanded they end their friendship; not that he hadn't tried to get closer to her, but every time that he did, she would always lash out at him harshly. It was so unlike her, to push him away like that.

"Hey, is there any way I can-?"

"No redrawing for names, sorry, Ichigo." Sammy Jo said, giving him a sympathetic look that said, _'I've already tried_.'" They were in the big meeting room, drawing out names for Secret Santa, but almost all of the Shinigami and Arrancars present had to have the whole Christmas holiday explained to them.

"So, it's just a season for giving out gifts? Just like that?" Rangiku asked when they sat after Sammy Jo had finished explaining the holiday.

"It's not just about giving presents, its about the birth of the Lord Jesus-" Jennifer began, but Rukia141 pulled at her jacket. "What?"

"Um, it's not that I'm ashamed of our Heavenly Father, but there are some people here with different views, and I think it would be better if we leave out religion." Rukia141 explained softly.

Sighing with annoyance, Jennifer sat back in her chair. "Do what you want."

"Okay, so now that you guys have the names of the people you have to give presents to, I'm going to give you the rest of these days to go into town and go shopping!" Rukia141 announced.

Some people among the group cheered.

"No escaping, you will be tracked!" Rukia141 happily announced.

Some people among the group groaned.

"Glad to know you see it my way! Starting today, the doors of the studio will be opened! Not that they weren't opened before, but for those who tried to escape are free!" :D Rukia141 cried. Only a few jumped from their seats, Rangiku was the first one heading towards the door, dragging along a confused Nel.

"Come on, Nel, we're going shopping for clothes! I've done it before, it's so much fun!" Before she could get out, however, a cane blocked the doorway. Urahara looked up from underneath his hat, Yoruichi right behind him.

"Sorry we're late, we're caught up in something extremely important that needed our utmost attention." He announced. Yoruichi, however, scoffed slightly.

"Yeah right, the idiot couldn't find his hat; he whined all throughout the search." She explained.

"Why must you betray me so? TT_TT" Urahara sighed.

"Do you have something for us, Urahara?" Rukia141 asked.

"I do, actually. I know most of you are excited about going out and exploring this interesting town, but you can't walk out without a proper Gigai." He explained. People among the group looked at each other.

"Idiot! We already know that a Gigai needs to be used!" Ichigo called out. Urahara merely smiled slyly.

"Wasn't talking to the Shinigami." He said, looking straight at Nel. "I was talking to the Arrancars."

There was a long silence.

"_HUH?" _Many from the group cried out in union.

"Did you honestly expect for the Arrancars to go about freely in the streets among humans, come on now, be reasonable." Urahara said, in a mocking tone.

"Using the same method that was used to create the gloves that extracted hollows from hosts, and vise versa, Urahara created a Gigai that would help Arrancars be among the humans." Yoruichi explained, leaving another stunned silence.

"Stop right there, you little ingrate, how were you able to create a Gigai like that without having the proper specimen to experiment with?" Mayuri asked from somewhere in the back.

Urahara smirked. "I thought you might ask that." A shadow appeared from behind Yoruichi and Urahara. They both stepped aside, revealing Ulquiorra, in human form.

"Holy crap!" Someone from within the group cried.

"Ulquiorra, what the hell happened?" Ichigo asked, others murmuring the same question.

"Ulquiorra graciously agreed to let me study him in order to be able to create the ideal Gigai that could be used by Arrancars." Urahara explained, as Ulquiorra wordlessly stared at a far wall.

"So he's already in his Gigai?" Ukitake asked.

Urahara then sheepishly took his hat off. "Er, actually, he's not in a Gigai at all, he's fully human."

"I don't understand." Sammy Jo said.

"When Urahara created the gloves, he made it so that the Hollow form of whoever the person was, was extracted. If an Arrancar, like Ulquiorra, was touched by said gloves, he would turn human, with his Hollow shell before him. In other cases, like Ichigo's, I was able to extract Hichigo out of him, because he was a different being within Ichigo." Jennifer explained. "Rukia was different as well, when she was forced to become one with a Hollow, fragments of that hollow remained, giving me the chance to extract Dark Rukia. Having both Hollows, my team and I are able to cause havoc when needed."

_Silence_

"You are _eeevvviiiillll._" Gin finally said, breaking the silence.

"Let us not waste anytime. If you would follow me, I will gladly show you your new Gigai." Urahara said, walking out the door. "Single file, children! No pushing! No pushing!" When the Arrancars left, Rukia141 approached Ulquiorra.

"Um, would you like to draw?" Rukia141 asked, holding out the hat. Ulquiorra stared at her, his green eyes still emotionless.

"If I must." He finally said, pulling out a paper.

"Who did you get?" Rukia141 asked, rather eagerly. He held up the paper.

_Jennifer._

"Oooh, interesting." Rukia141 said, walking away, smirking.

…

_A few days later._

Orihime stared at the white paper with the name that she got.

_Grimmjow._

"Hmmm, I can't ask him what he likes, it's will defeat the whole purpose of the Santa of the Secrets." She said. Orihime frowned slightly, tapping her chin. "What to give, what to give…" Her eyes then lit up. "I should ask Jennifer!"

Leaving the sanctuary of her room, Orihime happily made her way towards Jennifer room. When she approached, she found a girl standing outside. She gave Orihime a good glare when she reached the room.

"Out of all people, _you _should be the last person to come here. JC will have parade if he snags you, and tortures you." Spiderthorn said, making Orihime slightly nervous.

"Um, I'm just here to talk with Jennifer." Orihime asked.

"Why? She's busy." Spiderthorn told her firmly, giving Orihime a hint to leave before getting into trouble. Orihime didn't quite know what to do, but she finally perked the courage to stand her ground.

"Sorry, but I really need to speak with her." Orihime said.

Spiderthorn pushed herself away from the wall and glared viciously at Orihime. "I said she's busy."

"It's okay, I want to hear what she wants to say." Jennifer said, opening the door to her room. "This better not waste my time."

"Oh no, it's about Grimmjow!" Orihime said, cheerfully.

Jennifer slammed the door shut.

"Eh?"

"Don't mention Grimmjow, you dolt." Spiderthorn rolled her eyes. Orihime went to the door and knocked softly at the door. Only silence answered her. She knocked again.

"Please, Jennifer, I just need to know what Grimmjow would want for the Santa of Secrets!" There was movement from inside, then the door opened wide.

"First of all, it's _Secret Santa_, second, Grimmjow can go to hell for all I care! _Go away!_" She screamed, slamming the door shut again. Spiderthorn shook her head and decided to leave. Orihime was troubled, as she stared at the door.

"Orihime?" Someone called. She turned and saw Rawr17 beaming at her.

"Oh, hello."

"I think I know what you should get Grimmjow." Rawr17 said, holding up a camera.

"Really? What?" Orihime asked, as she began to walk with Rawr17 down the hall.

"Well, I usually go around recording people, and I always find myself coming to Jennifer's room, hoping to find something interesting." Rawr17 explained.

"Interesting?"

"Yup, she does interesting things when she thinks she's alone. Call it the soiling of privacy, I call it art. Anyways, I think you should give him a CD with videos of all the cute little things Jennifer does. He'll get a kick out of that." Rawr17 told her.

"You think he'll like it?" Orihime asked.

"I know he will."

…

Ukitake walked alone in the garden. Usually Animekisses accompanied him on his daily walks, but with the so called holiday nearing, and the decorations that need to be placed, she's been rather busy. Strange, he missed her company. He also had to find a gift for her, but, what on earth could he give her?

He made his way around the greenhouse, and came across a small bed of Gardenias, with a small indention in the flower bed.

"_Look, Jushiro, those over there, the Orchids are very pretty, don't you think?" Animekisses asked, pointing to small group of flowers. One reason why he liked taking walks in the greenhouse, was because the temperature seemed right, and his didn't seem to object the air inside it at all. It made him relax._

"_So they are, do you know what those are." Ukitake asked, pointing at a cluster of bell like flowers._

"_Those are Lily of the Valley, I like the shape they form." Animekisses said, but just then she lost her footing. Before Ukitake had a chance to react, she landed on a bed of Gardenias, sinking into the bed._

"_Are you alright?" Ukitake asked. Animekisses seemed a little surprised, she then looked up at him._

"_Yes, I'm just glad I didn't land in a Rose bush."_

_She laughed._

Jushiro smiled at the memory. Suddenly, an idea hit him, making him double back and make his way to his room.

…

Rukia clutched the paper that held name of the very guy she wanted to avoid like the plague. Out of all the rotten luck. Why couldn't she have gotten someone else? Now she had to give him something, forcing them to talk after days. How was she going to face him? Everything just made her so frustrated.

She stormed around the corner, wiping away an angry tear, when she slammed into someone, sending her flying backwards. Byakuya caught her arm in time and got a good look at her face. "Rukia, what seems to be the problem?" He asked her as she regained her balance.

"Oh, n-nothing, it's nothing. Excuse me." Rukia said, whirling around and walking briskly away. Byakuya watched his younger sister leave with slight uncertainty, wondering what made Rukia act so differently from her usual self.

"I'll go talk to her." He heard someone say. He turned and saw Heather glide past him, her black hair, brushing against his arm, leaving behind a flowery scent.

Rukia reached her room and slammed the door shut behind her, but a few seconds later, she was surprised by a knock that came from the door. "Who is it?" Rukia called.

"It's me, Heather, may I come in?" Came her soft voice. Rukia hesitated before going to open the door. Heather gave her a small smile as she followed Rukia in. Rukia heavily sat on the bed as Heather closed the door and went to sit beside her. Rukia avoided her gaze as she stared at her legs instead, hands clenched tightly on her lap.

"Sorry if I may appear uninterested." Rukia said.

"Don't be, I just noticed you haven't been quite yourself these past few days, care to tell me what's wrong?" Heather asked. Rukia didn't reply right away. Instead, she climbed further up her bed and placed her head on her pillow, turning to the wall, back against Heather.

"No, I'm just tired that's all." She muttered.

"Then why is it that you stare at Ichigo with such great feelings of regret?" Heather asked. Rukia's body stiffened at her words, and didn't say anything. "Why so down, Rukia? Did you fight?" Heather whispered, laying down as well. She turned and faced Rukia's turned body.

"It has nothing to do with Ichigo…" Rukia said.

"I understand, if you don't want to talk, I'll wait whenever you feel it's the right time." Heather said. She sat up, and was about to get off the bed, when Rukia spoke up.

"It's me."

"Hm?" Heather asked.

"I'm the one with the problem, not Ichigo." Rukia said, turning to face Heather. "I told Ichigo we couldn't be friends because…" She trailed off.

"Because of what?"

"Because I like him." Rukia flushed at her confession. Heather smiled at her, but then she blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong with that?"

Rukia looked at her in exasperation. "Everything is wrong with it. How could I like Ichigo? It's wrong, it's not right, and I don't think he feels the same way. Besides, it's weird, too weird." Rukia sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"Ah, I see what you mean. You're a Shinigami, and he's human, right?" Heather smiled slightly.

Rukia sat up and looked down at Heather. "Yes, that's right, it'll never work out. He's Ichigo, we were always together as friends. I don't know why, I can't see why I like him. It doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense." Heather said, sitting up as well. She beamed at Rukia. "Sweetheart, the '_it's not meant to be_' is always the conflict of a love story, but do you really think it's fair to end your friendship with Ichigo, just because you're scared of facing said conflict, that's not the Rukia I know."

Rukia looked at her in surprise. "I'm not afraid, that's not it at all!"

"Fear of a broken heart is common among many, but only those who decide to go against that fear are able to take the pen in their hand and rewrite their story. Rukia, if you still don't wish to explore these new found feelings, at least reconsider your friendship with Ichigo." Heather told her softly.

"But-"

"I know, things might never be the same again, but do you really want to end things, just like that?" Heather asked.

Rukia stared down at her hands. "No, but, I'm not ready, not yet."

"I understand. Do you know what to get him?" Heather asked. Rukia looked slightly startled.

"How did you know I got Ichigo?"

Heather shook her head, smiling as she pulled out a piece of paper. She opened it up and showed Rukia the name.

_Byakuya._

"This isn't a coincidence; I know my sister."

"Rukia141." Rukia sighed. "I don't know what to get Ichigo without making it seem too weird."

"I have a good idea on what." Heather said, leaning towards Rukia and whispering in her ear.

"It's going to be weird, giving him that. I feel nervous to be honest." She told Heather rather sheepishly. Heather laughed softly.

"How about a hug for the nerves?" She asked. Rukia stared up at Heather. She wrapped her arms around Rukia and pulled her into a hug, taking Rukia by surprise. "Jennifer loves hugs, especially mine."

Rukia clutched Heather tightly and buried her face in her shoulder. "Thanks…" Rukia whispered.

"You'll be just fine." Heather laughed slightly.

…

_You better watch out_

Ichigo rubbed his eyes as he heard the strange music. "Ugh, what now?" He got up and started to dress, glancing at the calendar. The twenty-five on the calendar was circled in red, and he noticed one thing.

It was today.

"Crap." He said, grabbing the small box on his desk. "Crap…"

_You better not cry_

Byakuya looked up from his desk as he heard the music seeping into his room from outside. Apparently it was time. His eyes landed on the small package meant for a certain young woman by the name of Heather.

He rose from his desk and took the package, heading out the door.

_Better not pout_

Toshiro had just finished his bed when he heard the song that was playing. He turned away from his bed, just as Momo burst into his room. She jumped excitedly on his bed, obviously happy.

"It's time! Toshiro, I'm so excited!" Momo cried.

Toshiro held back a sigh of frustration. "Momo, stop jumping on my bed-_Momo!_" He yelled, when he caught her messing up his sheets. She looked up at him innocently before laughing to herself.

"Come on! We have to get to the tree!" She grabbed Toshiro's hand and pulled him along.

_I'm telling you why_

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, who were already making their way to the stage, looked up at the ceiling, listening . Grimmjow stopped tossing the book he had in the air when he heard it.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow asked.

"It seems that it has begun…" Ulquiorra said as he carried a small box.

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

OnepieceX3 and Liz tip toed behind JC and Spiderthorn, who were secretly discussing something in the lounge; plotting something, no doubt. Liz stifled a giggle as OnepieceX3 held out a mistletoe tied to the end of a stick. Just as it was about to reach their heads, however, JC heard them approach. Catching sight of the two girls, he jumped up from his chair and grabbed the stick.

"Hey! Let go!" OnepieceX3 whined.

"Fat chance, you brat!" JC yelled as they both struggled with the stick. Skywalker and Xsd, who were sitting at a different table, made their way to the fighting duo. Spiderthorn rolled her eyes as she turned away from the chaos. "Idiots."

"That's enough, you two." Skywalker said, but immediately ducked out of the way when the mistletoe missed him by inches.

"Whoa!" Liz cried as she backed away as both OnepieceX3 and JC brandished the stick. OnepieceX3 finally pulled away and gave JC a good whack on the head.

"That's it!" JC yelled, lunging for OnepieceX3, but she dodged away. Liz took the opportunity and snatched the mistletoe away and pointed it at JC and OnepieceX3.

"Listen you two, this is very childish, aren't you a little too old to be fighting like this?" Liz asked.

Xsd rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you should talk…"

"Look at who you're pointing that thing at, genius." Spiderthorn called from the table.

"What are you-? Oh…" Liz said, realizing that she had the mistletoe over JC and OnepieceX3's head. She immediately placed the mistletoe behind her back.

"It's too late for that now." Xsd shook his head.

"You're next…" JC glared at Liz.

"Liz…" Skywalker trailed off.

"Now look where you have it, God are you stupid?" Spiderthorn asked. Liz looked up at the long stick that had the mistletoe hanging over her and Skywalker's head.

"Gah!" She tossed it aside.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"If we agree to not speak of this, we will forget it ever happened, agreed?" OnepieceX3 finally spoke up.

"Agreed."

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Spiderthorn said.

Xsd gave a slight nod. "I completely agree with you on that one."

…

"You all actually showed up! Thank you so much! You also have presents!" Rukia141 skipped from behind the giant tree that was placed in the middle of the stage. Presents were already underneath it. The Shinigami and Arrancars settled themselves around the huge tree.

"Hold up your gifts!" Rukia141 called out to everyone. The group held up wrapped and unwrapped gifts. Rukia141 clapped her hands together. "Yay! You guys are so awesome!"

"Can I open my present first?" Rangiku asked.

"Not yet, first, you have other presents to open. They're all from the people who love you and sent them here for you! Isn't that just peachy? :D" Rukia141 asked.

"Peachy? I'm ashamed to have the same face as you…" Jennifer mumbled. Sammy Jo, who was standing next to Rukia141, caught JC studying something in a small tube with its top tightly covered. She didn't trust that guy.

"JC, give it here." Sammy Jo said, holding out her hand. JC glared at her.

"Why?"

"I know you're up to no good, what is that?" Sammy Jo asked, nodding to the small tube.

"Toxin, poison that I was going to release in OnepieceX3's room and kill her." He told her simply. Sammy Jo frisked the tube away from him.

"Where did you get it from?"

"It's a mixture of Bleach and Ammonia." JC told her.

Sammy Jo stared at him.

He stared right back.

"…"

"…"

"You're horrible."

"Deal with it." JC said. "Spiderthorn helped, so don't reprimand just me."

Spiderthorn, who was standing not far off, crossed her arms. "Don't involve me in your lame attempts at murder."

"So, before we begin, let's give everyone their presents, shall we? I'll call out the first one!" Rukia141 cried, sitting down next to the tree. She took out a present from under the tree and slid it across to Byakuya. "That's from Quesadilla9!"

Byakuya looked at the package, and then began to open it. He pulled out a rubber chicken.

Everyone laughed.

"You got a rubber chicken! Awesome!" Rukia141 cried.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, holding the chicken in his hand, not at all amused by the situation.

"Well, you can use it as a weapon, or make it into your mascot, that's what I did with mine! Maybe it could be your best friend! XD" Rukia141 cried. Byakuya wordlessly placed the chicken back in its box and set it aside.

"I think it's cute." Heather laughed from the other side of the circle.

"Ah, sweet, sweet Heather." Gin sighed, making Rangiku glare at him.

"These next gifts are from Luafua." Sammy Jo said, grabbing another gift from underneath the tree. "This first one is to Toshiro." She tossed a soccer ball at Toshiro, who caught it.

"I don't think I'll have time for this when we return to the Soul Society." Toshiro said, but Karin leaned in and admired the ball.

"That's pretty neat, why don't we play a game later today?" Karin asked. Toshiro was about to answer, but Sammy Jo handed him a box. He then opened it, revealing two tickets to a spa, with a note attached to one of them.

_For you and Karin! I hope you enjoy! HitsuHina, what do you say to that? Ha!_

_Luafua._

"I say burn the evil tickets!" Liz cried.

"No! I think it would be rude for Toshiro to not accept the gift!" OnepieceX3 yelled. Ichigo glared at Toshio.

"There's no way you're going anywhere alone with my sister!" He yelled at the young captain.

"Like I want to go!" Toshiro yelled, angrily.

"This one is for Renji!" Rukia141 slid the package to the red head and he opened it. He held up a picture in a picture frame. The picture made a lot of people laugh hysterically as Renji glared at it. It was a picture of the Big Pineapple located in Australia.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Renji yelled angrily. "Tell this Luafua girl that this isn't funny!"

"Oh, don't have cow, pineapple-head!" Rukia141 laughed.

"Stop calling me that!" He yelled.

Jennifer then pulled out a bottle from underneath the tree and held it up for Rangiku to see. "Here's a bottle of sake, with your name engraved on it." Rangiku jumped up and grabbed the bottle.

"For me? Drinking party in my room!" She laughed. "Thank you, Luafua!"

"Er…Hisagi, this one is for you." Sammy Jo said, handing him the gift before quickly heading back to her seat. He opened it and stared down at the edited picture of himself with Luafua, hugging.

"Thanks…I think…" Hisagi said. Rukia141 jumped up and went behind the curtains.

"Wait, she gave you something else!" She called out, disappearing into the back. The group waited, and soon, they heard a faint barking sound. A few seconds later, a Border Collie puppy raced from behind the curtains, running lopsidedly to the closest person it saw. Sammy Jo picked the puppy up and cradled it in her arms.

"She's adorable!" Sammy Jo cried.

"Beautiful is more like it." Jennifer said, reaching out and stroking the puppy's fur. "Hey there pumpkin, how are you?" She smiled, scratching its ears.

"It's for Hisagi, from Luafua!" Rukia141 announced. Sammy Jo carried the puppy to Hisagi as he stood up hastily.

"Here you go, careful, she likes to wiggle around." Sammy Jo smiled up at him.

"Uh, thanks." He said, taking the puppy.

"That's so cute!" Rukia cried, since she obviously had a soft spot for cute things.

"Speaking of cute!" Rukia141 pulled out a stuffed rabbit from behind a tree and handed it to Rukia. Her eyes sparkled as Rukia141 handed her the rabbit, and a book with different rabbits to draw. "You should thank Luafua."

"Thank her for me!" Rukia cried, hugging the stuffed rabbit tightly against her chest.

"Here's a new red hat for you, Karin." Jennifer said, tossing the hat lamely at the young Kurosaki girl.

"Wow, thanks." She said, putting it on. Hisagi placed his new puppy on the ground and watched it roam around, dashing from person to person, barking and falling over when she couldn't control her running.

"I love that puppy." Jennifer said. A lot of people stared at her. "What? Animals see the good in people."

Rukia141 then gently took out a green rose and handed it to Izuru who looked at it in surprise. "This is from an admirer, but shhhh, I can't tell you who she is." Rukia141 winked.

"Thanks, I appreciate the gesture. Give her my gratitude." Izuru said.

"I will!"

Sammy Jo then dug out a large sewing kit, adorned with the Quincy cross, and Uryu's name engraved on the front. "This is from Second Quincy, she knew how much you would love this." She told him. Uryu's glasses flashed as he stared at the kit.

"Tell her that it's perfect and that she shouldn't have gone through the trouble." He said, taking the kit, and opening it. It's contents glowed so brightly, that many had to shield their eyes so as not to be blinded.

"Wow…" Liz said.

"This next present is from Ichigo's Fav Twin, but because Ichigo refused to participate, we improvised." Rukia141 explained. "This is for you, Rukia!"

Rukia blinked, but was startled when something jumped out from behind the curtains. Her eyes went wide as she stared at someone in a Chappy suit. She didn't know who it was, because of the head, but she didn't care, it was amazing.

The Chappy began to dance, and Rukia quickly stood up. A lot of people laughed as the Chappy rolled, jumped, and kicked his heels. It then approached Rukia, giving her a huge bear hug, making her laugh out loud.

"I bet you regret saying no." Yoruichi whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"Back off!" He yelled at her, watching Rukia dance with the oversized Chappy.

The Chappy then turned its attention to Jennifer, Rukia141, and Sammy Jo. It danced to them, and grabbed them into a big hug. Rukia141 and Sammy Jo laughed, but Jennifer cried with indignation.

"What the hell!"

"That's from Griffon, but because she wasn't able to make it, she sends her hugs through the Chappy." OnepieceX3 explained. "Speaking of which, The Awesome Random also wanted to give hugs! Start with JC!" She pointed at JC, who was obviously not paying attention until his name was called.

"If you come near me I swear-! _Get the hell off of me!_" JC yelled, when the huge Chappy pulled him into a hug.

"Also, for Ulquiorra, here you go!" Rukia141 cried, handing him a box. When he opened it, however, a loud firecracker went off, sending blue ink all over his front.

"What the-?" Grimmjow then started to howl with laughter, followed by a lot of people.

"Oh, Ulquiorra, I hope it washes off." Orihime said, trying to wipe the ink away.

"It's just child's play…" Ulquiorra said.

Sammy Jo slid something to Grimmjow and he stopped laughing in order to stare down at it. He unwrapped the gift and held up the dart board, complete with Ichigo's face on it. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a dart board, you throw darts at it, like so." Sammy Jo said, getting a dart from the box. Grimmjow held it up, and Sammy Jo threw the dart, making it sink into Ichigo's left eye.

"Hey!" Ichigo cried.

"Sorry! I was aiming for your nose!" Sammy Jo called.

Grimmjow nodded with slight approval. "I like it."

"This last one from Griffon is for Gin." Jennifer said, giving Gin a small box.

"Hurray! A present for me!" He cheered, opening it up. Inside were several cards that read:

_Get out of jail._

_Pranking only!_

"That means you can do pranks without having to deal with the consequences of being caught!" Rukia141 exclaimed.

"They won't be valid until Rukia141, Jennifer, and I take a vote. If you think that Gin should keep his cards raise-"

Jennifer and Rukia141 raised their hands.

"Of course…" Sammy Jo sighed.

"Well, thank you Griffon!" Gin exclaimed, chuckling as he hid his small box under his jacket.

"Oh! Can I give my presents out now?" OnepieceX3 asked, looking excited.

"Of course you may!" Rukia141 exclaimed. OnepieceX3 stood up and raced behind the curtains. They suddenly heard something being dragged across the floor, then, OnepieceX3 appeared again, pulling a huge stuffed rabbit. Rukia looked like she wanted jump on it.

"Guess who this is for!" OnepieceX3 cried out. The person in the Chappy suit helped OnepieceX3 carry the large towards Rukia. They set it down and Rukia buried her face in its fluffiness.

"This is wonderful! Thank you, OnepieceX3!" She cried, happily.

"You're welcome! Now, for Ichigo! Here you go!" OnepieceX3 handed him a book. Ichigo looked at the title that read:

_William Shakespeare: The Complete Words, Deluxe Edition_

"I know you respect him, and I'm pretty sure you like his works, so Merry Christmas!" OnepieceX3 cried.

"Thanks…" Ichigo replied, looking down at the large book in his hands.

"What's your favorite play, Ichigo? _Romeo and Juliet_?" Rukia141 asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Ichigo glared at her.

"If you must know, I like _Hamlet_." Ichigo replied.

"Oh! Jennifer, what's this from?" Rukia141 said. _"I can take of my head, and recite Shakespearian quotations."_ She sang.

"That's from _Nightmare Before Christmas._" Jennifer replied.

"Of course you would know, you love that movie!" Rukia141 cried. "Okay, OnepieceX3, who's next?"

"This one is for Karin!" OnepieceX3 happily said, taking out a soccer ball. She tossed it to Karin who looked like she loved it.

"Wow, this is great, thanks!"

"It's also signed by Japan's national soccer team." OnepieceX3 said. Karin turned the ball over, and sure enough, the signatures of the players were on it.

"I don't know how you got it, but it's really awesome." Karin told her, admiring the ball.

OnepieceX3 then grabbed a basket and placed it in front of Toshiro. It was an assortment of everything that was watermelon, from fruit to candy. He stared at the basket.

"…"

"For you!" OnepieceX3 exclaimed.

"For you and Momo!" Liz added.

"No!" OnepieceX3 shouted at her.

Toshiro sighed as he took the basket. "I appreciate it…"

"He love it, you know he does." Spiderthorn commented, causing Toshiro to glare at her.

Just then they heard something rolling from behind the curtains. Every head turned as a piano was being rolled from behind the curtains by a couple of crew members. They placed the piano near the tree, and waved before disappearing again. A minute later, a young guy approached the piano and fixed his glasses. He wordlessly sat at the piano and began to play a beautiful melody.

"What is-?" Rukia asked.

"It's the Piano Sonata Number 8. Pathetque the Second Movement, _Adagio Cantabile._" Jennifer replied, getting up from where she was standing.

"Merry Christmas." OnepieceX3 whispered to her in passing. Jennifer merely gave her head a small pat of appreciation as she quietly sat next to the pianist. He looked up at her and smiled before returning his attention to the piece he was playing. Jennifer melted against him, startling the young pianist, but didn't loose his concentration.

"I told you she was a sucker for pianists and violinists." Rukia141 said, turning away from the two at the piano.

OnepieceX3 then held out a large box for Sammy Jo. She took it and opened it, revealing the full set of _Harry Potter_ books. "You…?"

"You like the series, right?" OnepieceX3 asked. "I also got you a Spa Day so you can relax from all the chaos that's found here."

"I love it, thank you so much!" Sammy Jo cried, hugging her.

"Hurray!" Rukia141 cried out.

OnepieceX3 then turned to Rukia141 and handed her the Taylor Swift album, _Fearless_, which was signed, by Rukia141's idol. Her eyes went wide and she jumped up with joy. "How did you get her to sign this? Never mind, it doesn't matter! Yes! YES! I love this!" Rukia141 jumped, hugging OnepieceX3 tightly.

"Hey! He's trying to play the piano over here!" Jennifer shouted at them from where she was sitting.

"Sorry!" Rukia141 cried.

"This next present is for Aizen." Sammy Jo said. Everyone looked at Aizen, but he didn't pay them much heed.

"Who would want to give anything to you?" Grimmjow asked.

"Who _wouldn't_?" He replied, smirking.

Ichigo glared at him. "I want to punch his stupid face it…"

Aizen opened his gift and pulled out bags of his favorite tea, along with a beautifully made mug. "Let me guess, Yuuki?" He asked, gently setting the mug down.

"Why yes." Rukia141 said.

"Remind me to thank her properly." He said.

Liz leaned in and whispered in OnepieceX3's ear. "I really don't want to know what _properly _means."

OnepieceX3 shivered.

"Nanao's turn. This is for you." Sammy Jo said, beckoning Nanao to approach her. Nanao fixed her glasses and took the gift that was presented to her. She opened it and sweet bean jelly and a book on Kido. "It's from Shunsui." Sammy Jo whispered.

"Huh?" Nanao asked, looking at her captain. He was already on his back, snoring.

"This next one is for Heather!" Rukia141 cried, pulling out a large stuffed wolf from behind the tree. Heather's eyes brightened as her little sister handed her the gift. "The giver is anonymous."

"How did this person know wolves were my favorite?" Heather asked.

"I sort of helped her with it." Rukia141 beamed.

Heather smiled as she held the furry wolf. "Tell your friend, I graciously thank her, or him."

"Will do!"

They all heard Animekisses rush onstage, carrying gifts. "Sorry I'm late! I couldn't find the key to my room and I was freaking out because all of my presents were there! Okay, I found it, so no worries!"

"You have presents too?" Sammy Jo asked.

"Yup, this one is for Momo." Animekisses said, handing Momo a basket full of watermelons. "So you can eat with Toshiro!"

"No!" OnepieceX3 cried.

"Yes!" Liz exclaimed.

Momo smiled at Animekisses. "Thank you so much! We'll eat watermelons on the roof when the sunsets, won't we, Shiro-chan?"

"Ugh, stop talking about watermelons…" Toshiro sighed. "Also, it's _Captain Hitsugaya! _How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Last but certainly not least!" Animekisses pulled out a Hisagi plushie and handed it right to Samantha Jo Wittie. The whole group, mostly Hisagi, stared at the Sammy Jo. She blushed considerably and snatched the plushie away.

"Animekisses!"

"You love it! :3" Animekisses exclaimed.

"This is so embarrassing…" Sammy Jo sighed. Rukia141 was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Ha, ha! Oh my goodness, okay, this next gift is for Ichigo! It's from 2 Cool For You!" Rukia141 pulled out a huge sheath from underneath the tree and handed to Ichigo. "It's for Zangetsu! That wrapping just doesn't cut it! I'll give you Zangetsu back later so you can try it out!"

"You know, this might come in handy, tell your friend I said thanks." Ichigo said.

"Here's a present from Lucas, Rukia141, it's for you." Sammy Jo said, handing her friend the gift. Rukia141 opened it excitedly and stared at the box's contents. Inside was Byakuya's haori, perfectly folded.

"How did he…?"

"What is it?" Sammy Jo asked, trying to peek into the box.

"Nothing! It's mine forever!" Rukia141 cried, holding it away.

"Okay, weirdo…" Sammy Jo said.

Sammy Jo pulled out another box from under the tree and saw that it was for Jennifer. "Hey, Jen, I really hate to interrupt your love for that pianist, but you have a another gift."

Jennifer scowled as she turned away from the pianist. "Can't it wait for later?"

"No, come open Lucas' present." Sammy Jo said. Jennifer reluctantly left the young pianists' side. She took the gift and opened it, then she lifted the small box open and pulled out some brass knuckles.

"These are pretty nice." Jennifer said, slipping them on. "Hey Momo, c'mere."

"No!" Animekisses, Toshiro, Liz, and Rukia141 cried out at once.

"I was just kidding." Jennifer shrugged, but of course no one believed her.

Rukia141 then pulled out a coupon and held it up for Yoruichi to take. "This is also from Lucas. It's a year's supply of milk!"

"Is it warm milk?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes…"

"I accept it graciously." Yoruichi said, taking the coupon.

"The first shipment will arrive tomorrow!" Rukia141 cried.

"Also, to Harribel and her Fraccion, Lucas is giving you himself as a servant. However, I'm going to let you decided if you want him." Rukia141 told them. Harribel and her Fraccion exchanged looks before starting a silent discussion.

"Now, for Grimmjow, Lucas wants to give you this!" Rukia141 said, going behind the curtains and coming out, dragging a scratching post. Grimmjow scowled at his gift.

"That's not f*****g funny…" He growled.

Sammy Jo then gave Soifon a wrapped gift. She opened and stared at the picture that was given to her. It was a picture of Yoruichi, sleeping on a tree in her human form. "He said that he has better stealth skills than you." Sammy Jo whispered. Soifon didn't really care, she liked this Lucas guy.

"To Rangiku, here's some tequila. I don't know about you, but I love this stuff." Jennifer said, handing the lieutenant the bottle.

"Alcohol is baaaaad." Rukia141 shook her head.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "I don't care, I like getting wasted." Rukia141 glared at her sister.

"Like I said, party in my room!" Rangiku cried, holding up the bottle that Lucas gave to her.

Jennifer turned to her sister in order to tell her something, but she came face to face with a Grimmjow plushie. "What the-?"

"It's from Lucas, you know you want it. :D" Rukia141 giggled, holding out the plushie for her sister to take.

"I'm going to burn that thing." Jennifer tersely said.

Rukia141 frowned. "If you so much as mistreat this gift, you'll be sorry. Show respect!"

Jennifer tore the plushie from her sister's hand. "Fine! I'll stuff it in the closet." She said, avoiding Grimmjow's gaze.

"Aren't you going to sleep with it?" JC teased.

"Shove it!"

Sammy Jo took out a large sack of candy. Yachiru, who could sniff candy from miles away, popped up from Kenpachi's back, eyes sparkling. "Oooh! Who is that for?"

"For you, you little bug." Sammy Jo smiled. Yachiru jumped of Kenpachi's bag and dived into the sack, candy exploding everywhere.

"Yay! Candy, candy, candy!" She then placed a huge lollipop in her mouth.

"Not just that, here's something else that Lucas wants to give you." Sammy Jo said, snapping her fingers. The curtains parted, and several crew members pushed a large tank onto the stage, right next to the pianist, making him jump. The curtains closed, and everyone stared at the beautiful, golden Koi swimming in the tank.

"That's stealing." Byakuya said, glaring at the tank. His prized Koi swam about, without a care in the world.

"Wow! Lukey is so nice!" Yachiru cried happily.

"To Rukia! Here's a rainbow Chappy! With Chappy shaped chocolates!" Rukia141 cried, handing Rukia her gifts. "They're from the 12 Universal Rulers!"

"All of these gifts are wonderful! I love them, thank you!" Rukia exclaimed, clutching the Chappy tightly, adding to her new collection.

"Also, chocolate covered strawberries for Ichigo! Hurray for strawberries, they're my favorite!" Rukia141 cried out, handing Ichigo his gift. He looked down at it and wondered what he should do with them, eat them now, or later?

"This one is for Byakuya, also from 12 Universal Rulers." Sammy Jo said, sliding the box over to the captain. Byakuya opened the gift and held out another scarf exactly like his own, but re-crafted. "12 Universal Ruler said that it was made by the same person who made the one you currently own. It doesn't matter which one you use, but if it were me, I would use this one around the studio, just so your family heirloom won't get ruined." Sammy Jo explained.

"I don't know how this friend of yours came by it, but I appreciate it." Byakuya said, folding the scarf neatly and placing it back in its box.

"Oh look, another gift for Aizen!" Liz cried, pulling out a gift from under the tree. The box was given to Aizen and he opened it. He took out a pair of glasses, along with a porcelain tea set, and the world's finest tea.

"I don't know if you want the glasses, but yeah." Sammy Jo said.

Aizen studied the glasses. "I'll use them as reading glasses. Send my thanks to 12 Universal Rulers."

Rukia141 then took out a long black cape, with a matching hat and mask. "This is for Urahara, because you have double personality and all!" She exclaimed. Urahara took his gift.

"I really like this, tell your friend thank you." He said, then he put it all on. Rukia141 laughed as she pointed at Urahara.

"You look like Zorro! He was this masked hero who always left his mark with his blade, on anything!" She continued to laugh.

"Is that so?" Urahara suddenly took his Zanpakuto out and made a _K _on Yoruichi's clothes.

"Kisuke!" She yelled.

"I like this very much." Urahara grinned.

"This next gift is from me!" Liz cried out, taking out many cages and boxes. They heard a faint meows and when she opened it, two kittens jumped out. "This one is for Shiro-chan, and this one is for Momo!" She told them, handing each of them a fluffy white kitten.

"Oh! It's so cute! Look, Toshiro, aren't they precious?" Momo asked, hugging her new pet.

"…" Toshiro wordlessly watched as his kitten ran to go play with Hisagi's puppy.

"For Rukia, Gin, and Ichigo, a bunny!" Liz took out a black rabbit from a box and gave it to Rukia. She stared at it in surprise, but her face broke into a soft smile.

"Thank you, Liz." She told her.

"No problem! Here you go, Ichiberry!" She said, giving him a white rabbit. Ichigo and Rukia caught each other's eyes, and Rukia turned away, still clutching the black rabbit closely to her chest.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with a rabbit, but thanks…" Ichigo said, turning away from Rukia.

"Where's mine?" Gin asked. Liz handed him brown one.

"There you go, Gin! Take good care of him!" Liz said. Gin held up the rabbit to Rangiku.

"Look, Ran-chan, I got a pet." He told her.

"Why don't you show _Heather_?" Rangiku told him rather bitterly.

"Jealous?" Gin grinned.

"No!"

Liz sat back down and Jennifer turned to her. "I hope your kitten gets better." She said. Liz looked up at Jennifer in surprise.

"Oh, thanks, Jennifer." She said.

"Happy belated birthday, Lizzie!" Rukia141 cried. "Everyone say happy birthday!"

"Happy Birthday, Liz." The whole group said in unison.

Liz beamed at them all. "Aw! Thank you!"

Rawr17 appeared on stage, pulling a whole trolley of gifts, with 1Bleach helping her. "Sorry, I had to get everything together! Can I give my presents out?"

"Sure! Go for it!" Rukia141 cried.

"Awesome, first one is for Rukia! I was going to get you a rabbit, but I saw that Liz beat me to it, so here's a basket full of your favorite food, candy, and juice boxes!" Rawr17 told her, handing Rukia a basket. Then she handed Rukia a picture in a frame. It was a picture of Rukia posing with Ichigo's family, one day when they went out together.

"How did you get this?" She asked Rawr17.

"It's a secret. Now, to Ichigo! Here's a mix CD with all of your favorite songs, and another Shakespeare book! Only this one has your name engraved on it!" Rawr17 gave him his presents.

"Thanks, you didn't have to get me anything." Ichigo told her.

"No worries! I also got you this, but keep it to yourself, okay?" Rawr17 winked, handing him an album. Ichigo blinked and opened it, and the first picture he saw was a picture of him and Rukia, sitting on the floor, obviously talking about something. When was that picture taken? Oh, that's right, Rawr17 had a knack for sneaking around and recording videos as well as taking pictures. All the picture were of him and Rukia, hanging out.

Back when they were friends.

He didn't say anything, and Rawr17 didn't need him too.

"This one is for Toshiro!" She said, handing him some watermelon, carved in the form of Hyourinmaru, as well as another soccer ball wrapped in a bright red ribbon.

"Uh…" Toshiro said, looking down at the soccer ball, then at the watermelon.

Karin stared at the carving. "Wow, that took a lot of talent and work."

Rawr17 then handed Karin another soccer ball, signed by her favorite team. This ball had an icy blue ribbon tied around it. "Thanks, I really like all the presents that are being given to me." Karin said, holding the ball high in order to examine it.

"Rangiku! I got you some vodka bottles that have been personalized for you! See, your name glows, _from the inside_!" Rawr17 exclaimed, "With a shot glass to boot!" She handed Rangiku the bottles and shot glass.

"I love all you guys! This is great!" Rangiku cried, adding the bottles to the other bottles of alcohol.

"Orihime! Here's a sparkly blank cook book, where you can write all of your recipes in them! It has your named engraved on the front as well!" Rawr17 cried, handing Orihime the book. Her face lit up with joy as she held the cook book against her chest.

"Thank you! I'm going to fill it up with wonderful, delicious dishes!" She shouted happily. Several people from the group groaned at the thought.

"Here, Urahara! I got you a Christmas hat!" Rawr17 cried, turning to Urahara. He looked at the hat, that looked exactly like his own, but it was in Christmas colors, with little bells hanging from it. He put it on, and grinned.

"Thank you, I think it makes me look stylish!" He said. She then handed him a box of fireworks.

"I think you will really enjoy this too!" She told him. He took it, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I'll put them to good use." He told her.

"Hurray! Okay, here's my next gift! Uryu, here's a brand new Brother PC-420 Limited Edition Project Runway Sewing Machine to accompany your kit that Second Quincy gave you! It's also personalized with your Quincy symbol!" Rawr17 cried out happily as she handed him a huge box.

Uryu was very pleased indeed. "Thank you, you and Second Quincy are, how should I say this, the best." He told her.

"You're welcome! Now ah, oh! Ulquiorra! I got you an iPod! I don't know if you'll ever use it, but when you do come across your favorite kind of music, you can use it!" Rawr17 told the Espada, handing him the gift. "By the way, have you ever found a way to get back into your body?"

"About that, we can't seem to find the gloves to put him back, heh, heh, he's going to have to stay in that human form for a while." Urahara said. Ulquiorra wordlessly accepted the gift.

"Well, at least you have a heart, right?" Rawr17 asked. "Now, for Jennifer." She said, going to the trolley and taking out a guitar. "I don't know if you're going to like this, but here's-"

"You got me a Wechter Guitars GA- 8221CE Grand Auditorium Select with Cutaway Electric and Acoustic?" Jennifer asked, clearly taken aback. "Are you kidding me?" She asked, taking the guitar in disbelief.

"Turn it over." Rawr17 grinned. Jennifer turned the guitar over and saw the signatures of those in her favorite band, _Avenged Sevenfold._

"No way…" She whispered. "Look, there's M. Shadows, and that's Johnny Christ." Jennifer said, pointing out the names. She was clearly overjoyed.

"Glad you love it, also for Sammy Jo! Since you already got the books, I'm giving you all the _Harry Potter _movies, signed by J.K. Rowling herself!" Rawr17 told a stunned Sammy Jo.

"You and OnepieceX3 are the best, thank you so much!" Sammy Jo told her.

"I can feel a _Harry Potter _marathon approaching!" Rukia141 exclaimed. Rawr17 then turned to Rukia141 and smiled at her.

"You're going to love this! :3" Rawr17 said, and she pulled out many picture frames, stacked together and tied with a ribbon. She handed it Rukia141 and saw that it was a picture of all of her favorite guys, signed by each one.

"There's Gaara! Oh my gosh! Here's Tadase!" Rukia141 exclaimed. She then took out Byakuya's picture and saw that he left a small message for her.

_Stay away from me._

_Byakuya._

"Awwww! I love you too, Byakuya!" Rukia141 gushed, hugging the picture.

"…"

Rukia141 then stopped. "Wait, if all of my favorite guys are here, then that means…" She trailed off as she searched for a certain picture. She gave a happy squeal when she held up Hatori's picture.

_Don't be like Shigure._

_Hatori._

Rukia141 started to sob due to absolute happiness. "Don't worry, that's normal when it comes to Hatori." Sammy Jo told everyone, who were giving Rukia141 weird stares.

"Grimmjow! I shall give you a kitty! She's so fluffy!" Rawr17 took out a kitten that had grey and white fur. She placed it on Grimmjow's lap and he stared down at the kitten. It began to climb on his arm, making its way to his shoulder.

"Ow, watch the claws, will you?" Grimmjow asked, but he didn't brush the kitten off.

"OnepieceX3, here's a box of Pocky and a Domo keychain! You're welcome! :D" Rawr17 smiled.

"Thank you! Hug!" OnepieceX3 hugged Rawr17.

Rawr17 then pulled out some scissors with blood stains on them, with a ribbon wrapped around it and everything. "Here you go, JC, scissors from a scary movie, blood is still on them."

"I'll be sure to use them." He glared at OnepieceX3.

"Animekisses, you will love me forever, because here!" Rawr17 exclaimed, handing Animekisses a picture of a shirtless Ukitake.

"Where did you get this?" Animekisses cried, tucking the picture away so no one could see.

"1BleachFan and I are always sneaking around, taking pictures and such, so yeah, it wasn't hard." Rawr17 laughed. Animekisses beamed at her.

"Thanks, it's awesome!"

Rawr17 then went to her trolley and pulled out a stuffed fox. She went to Gin and handed it to him. "I just thought it was appropriate." She told him. Gin took the fox and began to playfully touch Rangiku's face with it.

"Stop it, Gin!" She yelled at him.

Rawr17 turned to Aizen and handed him a book and a small box. "That's a book I personally wrote, telling the story of what would have happened if you would have won against Ichigo." She told him. Aizen then opened the box, revealing a fake replica of the Hogyoku, that had his name glowing on it.

"Ah, this is amusing indeed, thank you, Rawr17." He told her.

"You're very welcome, you evil man!" Rawr17 then turned to Hichigo and Dark Rukia. She gave Hichigo a small Dark Rukia figurine, and she gave Dark Rukia a Hichigo voodoo doll. "The doll will only work for twenty-four hours, but I'm sure you'll have fun with it." Rawr17 told the female hollow.

Dark Rukia pinned the doll's arm behind his back, and Hichigo hissed in pain as his arm snapped behind him. "Finally, time for some payback." Dark Rukia said, in an ominous tone.

"My last gift is for Heather! Here you go!" She gave Heather a small box. Heather opened it and stared down at the beautiful silver bracelet, with a single charm in the shape of a cherry blossom. Heather's cheeks turned pink as Rawr17 put it on for her.

"Oh, you didn't have to go through all the trouble." Heather whispered.

"It was no trouble at all, it fits you perfectly!" Rawr17 cried out. She then stepped away from Heather and gave a sigh. "That's it from me!" She told Rukia141.

"Wow, you really love giving out gifts, don't you?" Rukia141 asked.

"Yup!"

"Awesome! These gifts are from Que9. Now, Rukia, here's a Chappy Pillow!" Rukia141 handed a pleased Rukia the pillow.

"Ichigo, here's your gift." Sammy Jo said, giving Ichigo a picture of Rukia. She was leaning against a tree, staring at something far into the distance. Ichigo clutched the picture tightly in his hand, frowning.

"Here's a Toshiro plushie for Karin, and a Karin plushie for Toshiro! Aren't they just cute together?" Rukia141 asked, handing the two their gifts. Both of them just stared at their plushies.

"I'm more of a HitsuHina fan." Sammy Jo shrugged.

"Gasp! Traitor!" Rukia141 yelled.

"HitsuHina is, by far, more reasonable. -_-" Sammy Jo said.

Jennifer rolled her eyes as she took a pillow from underneath the tree. "Here you go, Aizen, someone else loves you." She told him, holding up an 'I LOVE YOU' shaped pillow. Aizen chuckled slightly as he took the pillow.

Sammy Jo pulled out a huge stuffed heart and handed it to Ulquiorra. He stared at it when it was given to him. "A heart for you, from Que9."

Rukia141 gave Grimmjow a small box. "Here you go, Grimmjow! This is for you, Jennifer!" She told them. The both opened their gifts at the same time. Grimmjow held up what appeared to be some lacey underwear, while Jennifer held up a shirt.

Several seconds passed.

"What are you doing with those!" Jennifer screamed, flushing madly as she took back her property from Grimmjow, throwing his shirt at his face. "Tell this Que9 person that it's not funny!"

"How the f**k was I suppose to know that it was yours?" Grimmjow yelled.

"Go to hell!" Jennifer yelled.

Rukia141, along with a few others, were roaring with laugher at what had just happened. "That was epic! Ha! GrimmJen! Ha, ha, ha!" Rukia141 laughed.

Sammy Jo gave OnepieceX3 a box of cookies. "Her you go. Also from Que9."

"For me? Hurray!" OnepieceX3 exclaimed.

Rukia141 took out two punching bags. One was a Ichigo punching bag, the other was a Renji punching bag. "This is for both Tatsuki and Renji, in order to practice your fighting! Tatsuki, the Renji one is for you, Renji, the Ichigo one is for you!"

Renji and Tatsuki stood up and went to study the punching bags. It didn't take long for them to start punching and kicking.

"Rukia141 this is for you." Sammy Jo said, handing Rukia141 a large box. Rukia141 eagerly opened it and stared down at the scarf that belong to Byakuya. Of course the captain didn't know that his scarf was in the hands of Rukia141. She wordlessly punched the air with happiness.

"Sammy Jo, Que9 sent you this book." Rukia141 gave Sammy Jo the book. Sammy Jo studied the title.

"_The Hunger Games_? I heard of this book, but I never got around to read it." Sammy Jo said, turning it over to read the back.

"It's a book Jennifer would enjoy reading." Rukia141 said. Jennifer looked at the book as well.

"Is that so? I'll read it after Sammy Jo." Jennifer said.

Sammy Jo then handed JC and Spiderthorn a picture each, the frame shaped like a heart. JC stared down at Spiderthorn's picture as she stared down at his. "Hang on, there's a note from Que9."

_Spiderthorn and JC forever._

"…"

"…"

"_UGH!" _JC yelled angrily.

"_What the hell is this?" _Spiderthorn shouted. Again several people started to laugh.

"Ah! Christmas! Now! Time for Secret Santa! You guys don't have to present each other your gifts here in front of everyone. I'll go ahead and let you mingle as the audience makes their way to their seats, because the interview is coming up!" Rukia141 announced. "Don't worry about your gifts, they will be taken to your rooms!"

There was a sigh a relief that came from the group as they stood up.

Ichigo searched for Rukia among the growing crowd, which was pretty hard, since those in the audience started to show up pretty quick. He clutched the box tightly as he tried to spot a girl with raven colored hair.

Finally, he saw her, standing against the wall, searching among the crowd. When she spotted him, she didn't try to walk away from him, instead, she stood there, as if expecting him. "Ichigo." She said, rather curtly.

Ichigo ignored the annoyance in her voice. "I'm just here to give you your gift, I got stuck with giving you something." He told her. He saw her stiffen slightly at what he said.

"What is it then?" She asked. Ichigo wasn't all too excited with giving her his gift, but what the hell, it wasn't going to change anything, right? He held out the small, white box for her, and she uncertainly took it. Rukia looked up at him, and then she opened it.

Inside there was a small silver bracelet, with several charms around it. Ichigo reached out and took the bracelet, putting on her wrist. He didn't let go, however, instead he held her hand up. "I had it specially made. Each charm represents someone in your life." He said. He pointed at a small charm that was the same shape as Orihime's hair clip. "That's stands for Orihime. That one stands for Uryu." He said, pointing to a small cross. "Even though he isn't here at the moment, that one stands for Chad." He said, pointing to a small skull. "That one stands for Renji." Ichigo pointed at a small pineapple. "That's Byakuya's." Ichigo pointed at a small cherry blossom. "That's for you." He said, holding up the Chappy charm.

Rukia felt her heart skip a beat as he held up the last charm. "I know you said that we couldn't be friends anymore, but I couldn't help it." Ichigo said, showing her the small strawberry charm, right next to hers.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said. "I have something for you too." She said. She told him, giving him a picture that was in a picture frame. He looked at it. It was a picture of them, taken a long time ago.

"_Ichigo, what is this? I found in on Yuzu's drawer." Rukia asked, showing Ichigo a pink camera._

"_That's just a camera for taking pictures." He explained, as they walked next to the river._

"_Pictures? From this thing?" Rukia asked, looking at the camera. "How so?"_

_Ichigo gave as sigh as he took the camera from her hands. "Well, you pose, and then you press this button here. After taking the picture, you can go develop it and you will have the picture you took. Get it?" He tried to explain._

"_No, I'm more confused than ever." She told him._

"_Like this, just smile okay?" He said. He held the camera up high so that it was looking down at them. Rukia did what she was told and smiled. Ichigo pressed the button, and at the last second, placed his arm around Rukia._

_There was a white flash._

Rukia was smiling happily in the picture, with Ichigo scowling right next to her, but they still looked like they were having a good time. Ichigo looked up at Rukia, but she turned to leave. "Wait a second, Rukia." Told her, gabbing her wrist.

"Mistletoe!" Liz cried, laughing as she pointed up at the mistletoe hanging over their heads by as string. They followed the string that led to a stick, that was being held by Gin.

"I'm putting my prank cards to good use." Gin grinned down at them.

"You two have to kiss!" Liz clapped her hands together. Rukia stared at Ichigo, eyes wide. They hesitated but if they didn't, they were sure a huge scene would be cause by Liz.

"We don't have choice, do we?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia tried to struggle free from his grasp.

"W-Wait, Ichigo…" But she trailed off as he held her tightly with both hands. He pulled her closer…

…

Heather watched with mild amusement as Ichigo and Rukia kissed at the far end of the stage room. She spotted Gin move away from the pair, in search of another couple to torture. "Heather." Came a voice from behind.

"Byakuya! I was looking for you!" Heather cried. She grabbed his arm and steered him away, so he wouldn't see just who his little sister was kissing.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, no, I just wanted to give you your gift." She told him. "I really didn't know what to give you as a gift so I decided to give you something of mine." She said. She took out a picture of herself. "It's just something for you to remember me by once all of this is over, it's not much but…" Heather trailed off and smiled at him.

"You're beautiful." He said, making Heather blush. "Thank you…" He then silently took out his own gift, which he gave to her. Heather looked up at him before unwrapping it. She let out a gasp as a stunning, pearly white shawl unfurled before her.

"This is…"

"It's made of the same material as my scarf." He told her, taking the shawl from her hands and walked behind her. He then placed it over her shoulders. "It suits you." He told her. She could feel the heat from his chest since he was so close. She felt him place his hands on her arms, making her heart race.

…

Jennifer looked up as Ulquiorra approached her. She frowned as he held up a small cage covered in cloth. "What do you want? Don't tell me that you have to give me something?" Jennifer asked.

"That is correct." He said.

"I had to get you something too, ugh, this blows." Jennifer handed him several bags. "Here, I went shopping for you. Since you're human now, I think it's appropriate for you to wear regular human clothes." Jennifer said. Ulquiorra held out the small cage.

"This is for you." He said, taking away the cloth, revealing a small black and white kitten, meowing and pawing at the cage. Jennifer's face broke into a smile.

"A kitten? Thank you." She said taking the cage and opening it. She scooped up the kitten in her hands and cradled it in her arms.

"Don't thank me, thank Grimmjow, he suggested it." Ulquiorra said, taking his bags and walking away, leaving behind a confused Jennifer.

Not far off.

"Here you go, Ulquiorra told me that you liked to cook crap, so here's a set of new pots and pans. Actually, he went and bought them, I had no idea what I was looking for." Grimmjow said, kicking the box to Orihime. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the box. Grimmjow then placed a new cookbook on the box as well.

"Oh, it's wonderful! Thank you! Oh yes, my gift! I had to get some help with this one, but I think you should watch it later by yourself!" Orihime said, handing him a DVD. Grimmjow stared at it. "Thank you again, Grimmjow! I'll make sure to thank Ulquiorra too!" She grabbed her box and left Grimmjow with his DVD. He wondered what was on it.

…

"What is this?" Animekisses asked as Jushiro handed her a book. When she opened it, she was taken by surprise. Each page had a flower pressed into it, with a different date underneath them.

"I do hope you like it, you may not remember, but each flower represents a day we walked around the garden. It's probably to long ago to remember, but for example, that flower-"

"This is a Carnation, isn't it? I remember when we were studying it and I was talking to you about it, when a fly suddenly flew into my mouth. I started to choke and you were freaking out. Oh! I remember when I dropped my clip board into the rosebush and you wouldn't let me get it because I would hurt my hands." Animekisses said, happily turning the pages.

Jushiro was pleased that she remembered.

Animekisses laughed when she stopped at the page with the Gardenia. "This is when I fell in the Gardenia bed, I laughed so hard." She told him. "Thank you! I'll take good care of it!"

Animekisses caught sight of Aizen. "I'll be right back, I have to give him something." She told Jushiro, waving at him before making her way to Aizen.

"Hold it." Animekisses grabbed Aizen by the arm and pulled him back.

"Do you need something?" He asked, looking down at her.

"No, just here to give your present." Animekisses told him. "It's not like I had a choice either." She put down the bag she was carrying and pulled out a globe. She placed it in Aizen's hands. "There, the world, maybe you'll lay off the whole 'world domination' idea for a while, jerk." She told him, walking away. Aizen stared at the globe.

He laughed quietly.

…

"Heather!" Rukia141 cried, suddenly grabbing her sister's arm and pulling her away from Byakuya. "Sorry, but I just wanted to let you know that they're here!" She told her older sister.

"Who's here?" Heather asked, clutching the shawl tightly around her.

"The band, you know, you agreed to play with Brett and his band." Rukia141 told her sister, "I still need to find Jennifer."

"Oh! That's right! I'm sorry, I was a little preoccupied." Heather said, laughing slightly. "Is my-?"

"Yes, it's ready, hurry!" Rukia141 started to pull Heather away. "Sorry for the interruption, Byakuya!" She called, not giving Heather a chance to say a small farewell.

It didn't take long for the sisters to find Jennifer backstage, already getting her guitar ready. She looked up at Heather, obviously confused. "What are you doing here? Is the band here yet?" Jennifer asked, testing the guitar by strumming it's strings.

"Yes! They're here, they're just unloading their stuff! Heather is going to play with you!" Rukia141 cried out with excitement. Jennifer's eyes widened slightly at the news.

"No way, you only play with us when you play-"

"_Carol of the Bells._ I know." Heather smiled.

Jennifer's eyes brightened. "So that means…?"

"I need my violin." Heather said.

"Isn't this so awesome! Electric guitars and drums, mixed with piano and violins, because if Heather is going to play the violin, then that means Ally is here to play the keys." Rukia141 said.

"I know, Erin is going to play the flute, right?" Jennifer asked.

"Yup, she's here too! I'm so excited, well, you all need to get ready!"

…

OnepieceX3 had Toshiro and Karin cornered. They had the misfortune of walking under the mistletoe, unaware of course. Unluckily, they were caught by OnepieceX3 and she wasn't going to leave them alone until they kissed. OnepieceX3 caught sight of Gin sneaking away, grinning. She had to remember to thank him sometime.

"If you don't kiss, I will tell all the HitsuKarin fans that you walked under the mistletoe, and they will _force _you to kiss if you don't do it now." OnepieceX3 told them.

Toshiro and Karin glanced at each other, faces slowly growing red. "If we do, promise us that you won't go around and tell people, especially my brother." Karin told her. OnepieceX3 beamed as she nodded.

"Okay, I agree to your terms, now do it before anyone sees!" She told the pair. Toshiro turned to Karin and she shrugged. They both leaned forward and kissed, very briefly, making OnepieceX3 clap happily.

"It's funny watching Toshiro get so embarrassed." Momo laughed, suddenly appearing by OnepieceX3. Her voice broke the pair apart and Toshiro glared at his old friend.

"Damn it, Momo! What are you doing here?" He cried. Momo laughed again as she pointed at Toshiro.

"From far away, I saw you and Karin freaking out about something, so I made my way over here. Then it turns out that you had to kiss because neither of you noticed the mistletoe Gin was holding out!" She explained.

"Gin?" Toshiro asked, he then caught sight of the former captain, lifting the mistletoe over the heads of Nanao and Kyoraku. "_Gin!_" Toshiro yelled, storming after the troublemaker. Gin spotted the short captain, and ran off.

"Eeeek!" Gin mockingly shrieked like a little girl. "Shiro-chan is scawy!"

"Oh, darn! I forgot to give Toshiro his present!" Momo frowned.

Karin stared at Momo in confusion. "Wait, you got him something?"

"Yeah, for Secret Santa." Momo told her.

"That's weird, I got him for Secret Santa too. OnepieceX3, can two people give one person a gift when it comes to Secret Santa?" Karin asked. OnepieceX3 frowned.

"No, of course not. I wonder what could have happened-?" She stopped. Then she smacked her forehead. "I should have known. _Liz!_ I know what you're trying to pull!" OnepieceX3 yelled, rushing to go find her friend/rival.

…

Sammy Jo nervously tapped Hisagi on the shoulder. He turned from Izuru, whom he was talking to, and faced her. "Sorry," Sammy Jo told him. "I just wanted to give you this, since, you know, I pulled out your name for the Secret Santa game." She told him, handing him a bag.

"Oh, thanks." He said, opening the bag. He pulled out a football jersey that was black and gold in color. On the back was his name, Hisagi, with a big 69 underneath it.

"I had it made, and I will admit, the jersey belongs to my favorite football team, the _Saints, _but I'm not going to go into full detail since you probably don't know them. I know how much that number means to you." She finally told him. "It represents your hero, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" He said, looking down at the jersey.

"I knew it, because I have one too." Samantha told him softly. He looked at her as she lifted her shirt slightly. She moved her jeans, and Hisagi saw '13' tattooed just a little above her right hip. "She's my hero. I'm not the only one, Jennifer and Rukia141 have it too." She then pulled down her shirt and smiled. "Happy Holidays."

With a wave, Sammy Jo left, with Hisagi staring after her.

…

"No way, Rukia, you're going to tell me what your problem is, damn it!" Ichigo yelled, not releasing his grip on her arm. After they had kissed, Rukia tried to leave without further comment, but Ichigo wouldn't have that, grabbing her instead. All of that led to their current argument.

"Let go of me, Ichigo! There's nothing to tell, why can't you just let me go?" Rukia asked him, struggling with his iron grip. She was about to punch him in the gut with her free hand, but he caught her off guard with his next words.

"Because I just can't! As much as I want to, I _can't_!" He yelled at her.

Rukia stared at him, but when she opened her mouth to say something, the lights grew dim and a voice was heard coming from a large intercom. "The show is about to begin, please take your seats and remain there until after the interview. Shinigami and Arrancars, you will be seated on the floor, so please don't run up the stands unless you wish to be forever kidnapped and hold hostage by crazy fans, thank you." Rukia took that chance to wretch away from him.

"Sorry, Ichigo…" She said, turning her back to him. With that, she left, disappearing into the large group of Shinigami and Arrancars that began to make their way to the floor.

_Entertainment_

"Why is it that you two are always late?" Sammy Jo asked Rawr17 and 1BleachFan in obvious irritation.

"Sorry, we were wishing people happy holidays and hugging many others. It was really fun! Anyways, we're ready, don't worry!" Rawr17 tried to reassure her. Sammy Jo shook her head and sighed.

"Well, everyone is ready, can you go now, please?" Sammy Jo asked the girls.

"Yeah, don't worry, we got this." 1BleachFan said. Both girls walked through the curtains and were met with many cheers.

"Hey! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays, whatever!" 1BleachFan cried. "We have real treat for you! You know Jennifer? Yeah, well she agreed to call her band over and play a couple of songs for us, what do you say to that?" She asked. The crowd went wild.

"I knew you'd be happy! So please sit back and enjoy the show!" Rawr17 called. They ran off stage and the lights dimmed again. At first nothing happened, and there was nothing onstage either, nothing that hinted of a band. Suddenly, two girls appeared, one holding a flute, the other rolling a piano from behind the curtains.

The crowd cheered at the girls, then went quiet. The piano girl began to play softly at her piano. No one could really tell what melody it was, but then they heard a violin, coming from behind the curtains.

"That melody is from _God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen_." Rukia141 suddenly whispered in Byakuya's ear. Ichigo, who was sitting next him, looked over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He whispered harshly.

"I'm here to watch the show, rude!" Rukia141 said loudly making people around her shush at her.

The curtains parted slightly, and Heather walked out. Many gasps and cries of joy were heard as Heather continued to play. Her eyes were closed in strict concentration as she played her violin. Soon after, the girl with the flute joined it, giving the sound a touch of magic. It was beautiful and soothing, but just as soon as it started, the melody was dying down. Heather stopped, and a heartbeat of a second passed…

Then the guitar was heard, and the lights came on. The drums were heard, and Heather was playing again, only this time, faster and with more vigor. The crowd cheered as the curtains opened, and Rukia141 screamed along with everyone else, annoying Byakuya and Ichigo with her shouts.

"There's Jennifer! She's playing _Carol of the Bells_ on her guitar, with Brandon, you see him!" Rukia141 cried, pointing at her sister, and a guy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Both of them concentrated on their guitars, and Scott was hitting the drums just right. Heather however, was the real star. Through out the whole song, Heather played her violin, easily keeping up with the electric guitars, loud drums, and piano. The song suddenly changed to a faster rhythm, stunning everyone.

"This is where Jennifer's love for classical music started, through Heather. Did you know that Heather played the piano and violin well? When Jennifer and her band went to go see the Trans-Siberian Orchestra, they wanted to try the whole Christmas music thing like the orchestra. They asked Heather if she could play for them, and she agreed. Now they play for out little town every Christmas. They aren't as good, but I still think it's pretty good." Rukia141 explained.

Through out the whole show, many songs were played, and Rukia141 bothered Ichigo and Byakuya non stop, telling them the names of the songs, and who played what, again, and again, as if they didn't hear her the first time.

It wasn't until Heather began to play _Fur Elise _on the piano that Rukia141 stared to eagerly shake Ichigo's shoulder.

"After this, Heather is going to sing with Jennifer! It's going to be awesome!" She cried with excitement. Sure enough, when Heather was finished, Brett, the leader of the band, gave a signal, and the band put down their instruments. Jennifer approached the microphone and sat on one of the stools. As everyone clapped and cheered for Heather, she went and sat next to her sister.

The two girls exchanged some words, before Heather spoke into the microphone. "I hope you're enjoying the show." She breathed. The crowd cheered in response.

"So, this next song is Jennifer's favorite, in case you didn't know." Heather said. "I'm glad I get to sing this with her, so I'm going to go ahead and let Jennifer start." She said. The crowd cheered as Jennifer began to play her guitar.

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special." _Jennifer sang.

"_Once bitten, and twice shied. I keep my distance but you still catch my eye." _Heather began to sing.

"Doesn't she have beautiful voice? One time, during our Christmas dinner, Jennifer and Heather played for us, it was astounding!" Rukia141 told Byakuya and Ichigo, but the two of them were watching the sisters onstage.

"She's not half bad." Ichigo commented.

"…"

"Byakuya's speechless! :D" Rukia141 laughed.

"_Tell me baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me." _Jennifer sang. _"Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it, with a note saying, 'I love you', I meant it. Now I know what a fool I've been, but if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again."_

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears," _Heather sang, wrapping an arm around Jennifer and pulled her closer. _"I'll give it to someone special."_

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears," _Jennifer sang, hugging her big sister back and immediately went back to her guitar. _"I'll give it to someone special."_

"_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes. I'm hiding from you and soul of eyes. My God, I thought you were someone to rely on." _Heather sang and Jennifer leaned into the microphone.

"_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on. A face on a lover with a fire in his heart, a girl on a cover but you tore her apart. Maybe this year." _Jennifer sang, and the crowd began to sing along.

"_Maybe this year, I'll give it to someone special."_ Heather sang.

"_Cause last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it someone special." _Rukia141 sang, making Byakuya and Ichigo flinch.

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it so someone special." _Jennifer sang.

"_And last Christmas." _Heather sang. _"And this year, it won't be anything like, anything like…"_

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my hear, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special." _Jennifer finished. The crowd cheered, and Heather waved. Jennifer muttered something that obviously couldn't be heard, and Heather laughed, hugging her sister.

"I know there's this whole religion thing going on, but I've been saying this for years, and I'm not about to change it for anyone. Merry _Christmas_." Jennifer said loudly through the microphone. The crowd applauded enthusiastically.

"Happy Holidays!" Heather called.

Sammy Jo appeared behind Rukia141 and tapped her shoulder. "The interview is coming up, you should get ready, now." She told her. Rukia141 jumped up.

"Oh yeah! I actually came up here to get Byakuya, but I was caught up in the music! Come on, Byakuya, interview time!" Rukia141 tugged at his coat. Byakuya gave her a hard look.

"I wasn't informed about an interview." He told her.

"Yes, I was going to tell you earlier, but I forgot. Come on!" Rukia141 whined, grabbing his arm. Byakuya reluctantly stood up from his chair as Ichigo slouched back in relief.

"Wow, that was so awesome! I'm glad I was able to see that!" Rawr17 told the crowd after the stage was cleared. A crew member came out from behind the curtains and placed a chair on the middle of the stage.

"Now, it's time for the mini-interview! Everyone, please welcome, Kisuke Urahara!" 1BleachFan announced. The crowd cheered as Urahara made his way to the chair. He gave a brief wave before taking his seat.

"Urahara! Happy Holidays!" Rawr17 cried.

"And a Happy Holidays to you too." He told her.

"So, we're just going to go ahead and start with the fan mail, alright?" 1BleachFan asked.

Urahara put up his fan. "I'm ready when you are."

"Right, now, this is from Shelby." Rawr17 said and opened the card. _"Dear Urahara, your hat is awesome, can I have it?"_

Urahara chuckled. "I know my hat is awesome, and ah, no. Next question." He took out his fan again.

"This one is actually from me. Urahara, did you know that your Zanpakuto makes cool firework sounds?" Rawr17 asked.

"Yes, I did actually. At first, I really didn't want to use my Zanpakuto back in the Soul Society, because I kept receiving annoying glares from some of the other captains. I tried to re-modify it, but decided against it when I discovered something." He replied, grinning.

"What's that?" 1BleachFan asked.

"It annoyed Yoruichi to no end when I used it, so I decided to keep it in order to annoy her some more." He told them.

The crowd laughed.

"Which brings us to our next question from Timothy. _"Dear Urahara, do you play pranks on Yoruichi? Do you tease her a lot?"_

Urahara looked offended. "Me? Well! Why on earth would I tease my best friend? How absurd! I cannot believe such churlish question!"

"Oh really? Then what do you say to this?" Rawr17 asked, pointing the remote to the big screen. It turned on, and after a few seconds, an image appeared.

_Someone was secretly following Urahara down the hall. When he reached his room, he opened it, and a hand appeared, stopping the door from closing completely. Through the small crack, Yoruichi was seen, in her cat form. She was sleeping, her tail curling slightly with every breath she took. Urahara had a mischievous glint in his eye._

_He took hold of his hat and lifted it slightly so that he could reach his hand into it. He pulled out a small plant and gently placed it next to Yoruichi. Her nose twitched, as well as her tail. Her cracked open, and her nose twitched again, suddenly, she jumped at the plant, kicking it, biting it, and going crazy over it._

"_Catnip never ceases to amaze me." Urahara chuckled._

"_K-Kisuke! You bastard!" Yoruichi shouted, she went to claw at him, but something made her double back and jump head first into the plant. "Blast!"_

_Urahara took the Catnip away, but Yoruichi was still rolling around on the bed, obviously 'high'. Her legs kicked the air, and she rubbed her head into his sheets, flipping and tossing. This made Urahara laugh._

"_It's not funny-!" Yoruichi pounced on the Catnip the second he placed the plant down. She tackled it and went crazy, pawing at it, rolling on it, and practically slamming into it._

"_Stop this!"_

"_Okay, I've had my fun." He said, taking away the Catnip. He turned to Yoruichi, who seemed somewhat dazed. "Are you seeing things?" He asked, moving his hand forward to her face, but she jumped back, falling off the bed and darting for the door, but missing completely, hitting herself with the wall instead._

_He hooted with laughter as Yoruichi twitched her tail weakly. "I hate you…"_

Rawr17 turned off the screen and looked at Urahara pointedly.

"Ah."

The crowd roared with laughter at the video.

"Anything you wish to say?" 1BleachFan.

"Nope, there's nothing much to say about that." Urahara said.

"Anyways, here's the next one. This is from Melinda." 1BleachFan laughed. She opened the card. _"Dear Urahara, how are you able to maintain that double personality? For a while I thought you were this cool normal guy, but then you would surprise me by your mysterious actions. One minute your serious, the next, you do something completely silly."_

"Double personality?" Urahara asked, his face half hidden behind his hat. "You mean like this?" He suddenly beamed. "I don't do it on purpose, honest, it just happens. Actually, no, never mind, I do things completely inappropriate during certain situations." He said.

"Like the time when Ichigo came back from the Soul Society after saving Rukia. He asked you if the real reason why you never told him anything was because you thought he would be scared." 1BleachFan said.

"And I replied yes in an all too happy fashion? I remember that, I really was expecting that elbow in my face. I can't help it, it's in my nature." Urahara shrugged.

"Okay, next question is from Francis. Ahem," Rawr17 opened the card. _"Dear Urahara, how does it feel to be super smart all of the time? I mean, you actually fooled Aizen once with that fake Gigai."_

"Ah yes, I remember that. I'm not smart, I just have a knack for inventing smart things." He said.

"Liar, you would have saved us a whole lot of trouble without that stupid Hogyoku you created!" Ichigo yelled from the stands. Urahara flinched.

"Okay, so it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Aizen was to blame as much as me." Urahara said, frowning. "So Ichigo, don't be so mean! Dx" He suddenly whined.

"Sorry guys, but we're running out of time, thanks, Urahara! For joining us!" Rawr17 cried. She then got a hat from a crew member and presented it to Urahara. "Please pull out the next name."

Urahara did so. "The next person is Ulquiorra, good show!" He called out, holding the paper high in his hand.

"Hurray! So if you guys have any questions for Ulquiorra, don't be shy! Submit! Until later! Happy Holidays!" 1BleachFan waved.

_Interview._

_Rukia141 danced out from behind the curtains and the crowd applauded._

Rukia141: Hello my dear children from different parents! Happy Holidays to you! I hope your festive day is going well! :D

_The crowd cheered some more._

Rukia141: Glad to hear! Now, this interview will be about a couple that goes way back! You know who I'm talking about! Why don't you give it up for Byakuya Kuchiki, and Yoruichi!

_The crowd went wild when Yoruichi appeared, followed by a none too happy Byakuya._

Rukia141: Hello! Welcome! Because I don't want to cause much trouble on this special day, I'm gong to go easy on you!

Yoruichi: Oh? How so?

Rukia141: I'm going to try to be a little more serious to day.

Byakuya: Is that possible?

Rukia141: Ha, ha…

_The crowd laughed._

Rukia141: Anyways, you know why you're here?

Byakuya: Unfortunately…

Rukia141: It's time for some ByaYoru! Hazzah!

_Yoruichi laughed slightly._

Yoruichi: I can't wait to see what's in store for us.

Rukia141: Okay, seriously now. Yoruichi, why do you think people would like to pair you up with your former student?

Yoruichi: You tell me.

Rukia141: Well, when Byakuya was like, what? A teenager I think? It seemed that the two of you had great chemistry. Except for calling you a female dog, which, by the way, was very rude, Byakuya.

Byakuya: I stand by my actions…

Yoruichi: He's just mad because he still hasn't been able to take the title of Flash Step Master from me. _She smirked._

Crowd: Oooooh!

Random guy in the audience: Yoruichi! Be my kitten!

Rukia141: So, Yoruichi, how do you feel about this new Byakuya? Back then he was a lot like, who was it? _She smiled._

Yoruichi: Like Ichigo? Yes, when I trained with him, it brought back a lot of memories. I was somewhat surprised by how he turned out, I didn't think he would become so uptight.

Rukia141: Are you embarrassed, Byakuya? Are you embarrassed at the fact that such childish part of you was easily exposed by Yoruichi? Why is that?

Byakuya: I look back at my childhood and I wish I could change things, but looking at this woman here, reminds me why my anger flared so much.

Yoruichi: How sweet that I'm the only woman who sets you on fire.

_The crowd began to wolf whistle._

Rukia141: O.o

Byakuya: I have very little patience with people such as yourself, I suggest you act more maturely…

Rukia141: She's just teasing! Don't take it too personally!

Byakuya: …

Rukia141: Yoruichi, how do you feel about being paired up by readers?

Yoruichi: I don't mind, I know they do it for fun. It's all innocent fun, and I wouldn't mind reading some of their works, just as long as they make me true to my character.

Rukia141: How about you, Byakuya? How do you feel about the pairing?

Byakuya: Highly offended…

Rukia141: Why? Do you prefer being paired with Hisana? How about Heather?

Byakuya: …

Yoruichi: Answer the question, kid. _She grinned._

Byakuya: Your sister has nothing to do with this interview…

Yoruichi: Oh, on the defensive I see. I will admit something. _She turned to Rukia141. _Byakuya is a man, and I do find him attractive.

Rukia141: Did you hear that, ByaYoru fans? She finds him attractive!

_Some fans in the crowd began to cry hysterically._

Yoruichi: Byakuya's turn, do you find me attractive?

Ichigo: I'll go ahead and say this for him. _Hell no!_

Rukia141: Shut up, Ichigo! This isn't about you!

Ichigo: Kiss my ass! I hate this place!

Rukia141: He's just been in a bad mood lately. :D

Byakuya: What Kurosaki said.

Yoruichi: Oh come on, you big lug! I know I've done things that have captured your attention!

Byakuya: Fondling your breasts in my face when I was a child had more of a negative effect than positive, were-cat. _He replied in a serious tone._

_Yoruichi, along with the whole studio, roared with laughter._

Yoruichi: You are still fun to tease! Imagine my surprise when I found out he married. I never really thought Byakuya would find anyone to care about other than his duty and family.

Rukia141: That's why I like him, because he's so full of gentle emotions!

Byakuya: I disagree.

Rukia141: You do! How about the time you fought that Espada who tried to take control of Rukia? You said that the only reason why you wanted to kill him was because he raised a blade at _your pride_.

Yoruichi: Who's your pride again, Byakuya? _She teased._

Byakuya: …

Rukia141: …

Byakuya: Who told you that?

Rukia141: I wasn't told. I know all.

Byakuya: …

Rukia141: He was protecting his little sister. Just when I thought I couldn't love you more. _She sighed._

Byakuya: I do recall asking you to stay away from me.

Rukia141: Oh hush! Back to the topic, Yoruichi, I have some stories I think you should look at, one of them is very popular. It's about you having to marry Byakuya, the nobleman, but things don't always go smoothly. It's called _Swayamvara._

Yoruichi: Really? What's the other one?

Rukia141: The other one is called, _The Uptight Prince and the Free Spirited Cat._

Yoruichi: Uptight? _She laughed._

Byakuya: It's called abiding by the rules.

Yoruichi: No, I think it's called being uptight.

Byakuya: Are you aiming for a death wish?

Rukia141: Byakuya! We're just having some fun!

Byakuya: I have yet to find anything amusing.

Yoruichi: You should have seen the look on his face when I first transformed into a cat.

Rukia141: Ooooh, really?

Byakuya: I'll tear your tongue-

Yoruichi: When I transformed back, he freaked out! Such an innocent little boy he was! He was blushing like crazy when he saw I had no clothes on!

_The crowd laughed loudly._

Byakuya: …

_Yoruichi smiled at a glaring Byakuya._

Yoruichi: I think he wants to play tag.

Rukia141: No, I think he wants to kill you.

Yoruichi: No, I really believe it's tag-

_She didn't finish, because she flash stepped away from the stage, with an angry Byakuya right behind her._

Rukia141: Sorry if the interview was short you guys! Stay tuned for the next one! Ta Da! And Happy Holidays!

…

Unohana entered her room quietly. A long day it had been, and she could do with some rest. As she placed aside her things, she addressed the young woman in the same room as her.

"I see that you still hesitate to reveal yourself." Unohana told the young woman.

"Yes. I apologize for my cowardliness, I just don't believe now is the time." The woman replied in a soft tone.

"The more time that passes, the more difficult it shall be." Unohana told her.

"How so?"

"Why don't you go take a walk in the garden." Unohana replied.

"Captain Unohana…" The young woman said, in a disapproving tone.

Unohana smiled. "You'll see what I mean."

The young woman didn't say anything. She wordlessly crossed the room and opened the door, closing it gently behind her.

"Let us hope that it isn't too late…" Unohana said softly.

…

Aizen sat back in his chair, staring at nothing in particular. He silently pondered over the many things racing in his mind. It was curious indeed, his thoughts, they were becoming rather strange. He played with the fake Hogyoku that was given to him, rolling it around in his fingers, thinking. She has been clouding his mind lately, much to his discomfort. However, that quickly turned into silent pleasure as he thought about her.

Heather.

He knew very well that he was a very selfish man. So that's why he felt no guilt at all when he began to construct his new goal.

He'll make her his, whether she liked it or not.

…

Heather laughed at Byakuya when he told her about the interview. He frowned as she laughed at him, but later concluded that it mattered not; seeing her smile so freely relieved some of his stress. "I'm sorry, I can just imagine you sitting there, all flustered." Heather laughed again.

Byakuya didn't say anything as they slowly walked through the garden. He felt her hand touch his, and after a few seconds, their fingers entwined.

"It's a beautiful night, despite the cold." She whispered.

"Indeed it is." He replied. Heather looked up at him.

"Byakuya."

He looked at her.

"I just want to say thank you." She told him.

"For?"

"Everything." She said. His grey eyes met hers and she quickly averted her gaze, cheeks flushing.

"You performed beautifully tonight." Was all that he replied. Heather flushed some more.

"Oh…" She then laughed nervously. "I guess I tried my best, because, well, you were watching."

She stared up at him again, and something pulled them together. Her heart beat furiously when his emotionless eyes drew closer. Their breaths touched, until finally, their lips met.

It had been way too long, for both of them…

Heather clutched at his coat, as they both silently pulled away. She flickered her gaze away in slight embarrassment. "Rukia?" Heather suddenly called out. Byakuya turned, but the petite girl had already fled the scene. "I'll go talk to her, she's probably confused." Heather said, not giving Byakuya a chance to respond.

Heather ran down the stairs, and turned a corner. She caught sight of Rukia, huddled in a coat and leaning against the wall. "Rukia!" Heather called out. Rukia's body stiffened as she turned to face Heather, violet eyes wide. She ran again. Now worried about the girl, Heather ran after her again.

Rukia ran around a corner, and Heather followed. She saw Rukia stop at a door, but when she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. Heather reached her and grabbed Rukia by the shoulder.

"Rukia, if what you saw bothered-" Heather stopped as she stared at her.

It wasn't Rukia.

"Please, I beg you. Don't tell them, please don't say a word!" The young woman begged.

Heather stared at her in disbelief. "It can't be…"

"Don't tell Byakuya, please, don't tell him…" She begged again.

"How…?"

Hisana looked up at Heather, eyes beseeching. "Please don't tell them I'm alive."

Alive.

Hisana Kuchiki was alive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sammy Jo: Dun, dun, duuuuuuunnnnnn!<strong>_

_**Rukia141: Sammy Jo!**_

_**Sammy Jo: What?**_

_**Rukia141: What are you planning?**_

_**Sammy Jo: This is a romance, isn't it?**_

_**Rukia141: Yes…**_

_**Sammy Jo: Well okay then.**_

_**Jennifer: JC, your scene will come out in the next chapter, I'm already working on it, it's going to be a bigger scene than expected.**_

_**Rukia141: What are you planning!**_

_**Sammy Jo: I'm in charge of romance, aren't I? Let me do my job!**_

_**Rukia141: The suspense is going to kill me!**_

_**Jennifer: …**_

_**Sorry if some of your gifts didn't come out, some of you reviewed a little too late! I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed this, it took us forever to write it out! Also, I updated this at 11:00 pm on the 25**__**th**__**! So don't say it's too late! :D**_

_**Now, time to go update Frosty Secrets! I've been dying to type the next chapter!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Happy New Years! It so doesn't feel like 2012! Holy fish sticks! The world is going to end at the end of the year! Everyone, get your life together quick! Ha! Sorry, for me, that whole "end of the world" is a load of bull, I just love making fun of it. Ha, ha! I saw this comic one morning in the paper, and I laughed so hard.**_

_**First Mayan: Hey, I got the calendar finished, but I was only able to go to 2012 because I ran out of room.**_

_**Second Mayan: Well THAT is certainly going to freak someone out in the future.**_

_**ROFL! Ok, not as funny…**_

_**So, anyways, to everyone who took their time to review, thank you so much! :D I love you guys! You see, something came up that made me realize that I really don't appreciate you guys enough, because it's you who make it all happen! I may not have that good of a memory, but I know those who stick by our side all of the times. Yes, sadly, some have dropped the story, you don't have to give us an excuse as to why you're leaving, it's okay, we understand. To those who are still with us, after all this time, thank you so much, and I want to make it up to ya'll.**_

_**So, what I'm trying to say, since you guys take time out of your lives to read and review, we will do the same to you! That's right! Sammy Jo, Jennifer, and I will go around reading your stories and reviewing! We don't care what the story is about, we'll read and review! Even if you don't have a story, we'll still add you guys as favorites! :D It's the least we can do for, well, not doing enough I guess.**_

_**To Bleached Pikachu! I love your questions, don't feel bad! Well, you asked me what the difference was between Jennifer and Morgan, correct? Well, they're both really mean, but Jennifer is only like that when she feels like it, or when she's bored. She may not seem like it, but Jennifer is a really cool person to hang out with. When she's in a good mood, she jokes around and laughs at us, in a sarcastic way. She also makes me feel better sometimes when it seems that I'm way too down for her liking.**_

"_**Jen, why do you comfort me, it's not like you." I told her.**_

_**She shrugged. "I want to be the one who puts you down, not someone else."**_

"_**Thank you…?"**_

_**Jennifer picks on me, yes, and she's done cruel things to me, but she doesn't make it her mission. Also, she doesn't hit me, only when I insult her really badly, then she punches me, but it only takes one punch to shut me up.**_

_**Morgan, on the other hand, hits me everyday, trips me, and kicks me. She's always been doing that, even when Jennifer and I were little. I don't know, I guess she picks on me more than Jennifer, because Jennifer knows how to fight back. I walked into the living room once, and I saw Morgan and Jennifer going at. I silently snuck away and asked Jennifer about it later that night. Jennifer said that Morgan pinched her side. Jennifer HATES being pinched, if you pinch her, she'll smack you; it's really weird actually. So yeah, Morgan pinched her, Jennifer punched Morgan on her boob (ouch!) and they began throwing punches.**_

_**Morgan is also a huge potty mouth, and she enjoys talking back rudely to people, like my mom. She makes fun of me, and breaks my things on purpose. The only person she doesn't act so horribly to is Heather, I guess because Heather did everything for her when Mom couldn't, during those bad times; that's real sisterly love for ya. I guess I'm just an easy target, that's why I'm bullied a lot, but I have preserved! Ha, ha! :D Nah, I just ignore the trolls, lol! It annoys the hell out of them!**_

_**To Grimelark: At first, my grammar was HORRID at the beginning, but that's because I approached it that way at first. The first few interviews were like that, but then Sammy Jo suggested I did like a story, with small scenes an such. That's how it developed into the story you guys all know now! At first, Sammy Jo only told me what to write, and I did all of it, but then she joined in with her romance. Jennifer came around a little later, and told us that we needed an antagonist of some sort. It took quite a while to convince her, but she finally agreed to write out the evil scenes. I've been thinking of rewriting the first few chapters, when I got the time. Yeah, I did all of that on purpose at first, then Heather suggested I work on my grammar, so I did. So, if you see any mistakes, or tenses that seem off, that's pure accident! I know that I should be going back and fixing them, but I guess I'm lazy for that kind of stuff. Wow, I'm such an irresponsible writer! :D**_

_**To bleach409: Wow! Thank you so much for reading! I love it when you guys enjoy what we write! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! :D Sammy Jo gives her thanks, and Jennifer, well, she may not show it, but she likes it too, I'm sure! :3 I hope I get to hear from you some more! Don't worry, we'll try to give Hisagi some more screen time! As a side note, I will attempt to do Sammy Jo's romance scenes! She REFUSES to work on her own romance scenes, she's so cute when she pouts!**_

_**To Jenn55: Oh my goodness! I love you! Thank you so much for giving our story a chance! I adore people like you! Don't worry about the long review, we love long reviews! Also, thank your laptop for me! Your review filled me up with a lot of happiness, that I forwarded the e-mail I got that shows your review, to Sammy Jo and Jennifer. They were pleased. You are a RenRuki fan? You are confused about that pairing now? Muahahahaha! It's my secret plan to revert several readers into IchiRuki fans! Nah, I kid! I very much enjoy a good RenRuki story every now and then! :3 Welcome to the Interview: Bleach Pairings family! I hope you'll keep on reviewing!**_

_**To Griffon of the Night: Don't worry about it, I understand what you were feeling. Also, here's a few words from Samantha and Jennifer.**_

_**Sammy Jo: I was a little bothered, but yeah, I see where you're coming from, and it's completely alright, I'm sure you weren't the only one feeling that way. I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt your feelings, I hope we hear more from you.**_

_**Jennifer: Yeah, okay, the thing about Samantha and Jasmine is that, they're too nice. I'm going to be completely honest with you here, I was pissed. Not about what you said, I don't really care, but what you put Jasmine through. In case most of you still don't know, Jasmine tries really hard to please everyone, even after I tell her not to. Your review sent her through a bad guilt trip, saying that your feelings were hurt because your character was being dropped. I know most people felt the same way, but you worded it in a way that said the only reason why you were reading was because you were in it. When you said, "Don't really expect many more reviews from me, just know I'm still reading, that should be enough for you." It really pissed me off, because it seemed that your were implying that we don't deserve much after what we did. We aren't superheroes, even if it seems easy in the chapter, writing it out, not so much.**_

_**When we decided to drop characters, we weren't targeting specific people, so it annoyed me that you victimized yourself. Jasmine gets a lot of messages from people, and some have the audacity to beg her to be in the story. If Sammy Jo and I don't convince her to stop feeling bad, this story would go up in flames, because Jasmine has such a bleeding heart, and she's easily taken advantage of. So clearly, it annoys the f**k out of me when people try to talk her into being in the story by making her feel guilty, or trying kinky s**t. After the cutting of people, I know several have abandoned the story, that just shows who they really were. If you want to apologize, do it to my sister, because she's been feeling bad for it. Don't waste your words on me. However, I'm not going to hold it against you anymore, it's whatever.**_

_**Jasmine: I think Jennifer was addressing several people, and not just you, so don't worry much about her, she's over it! :3**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! I know some of you have been dying to read it! :D No Jennifer Facts today, folks, but there will be in the next chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IchiSenn<strong>_

Heather stared at Hisana, several different emotions running wild. How could Hisana be alive? How? Why hadn't she told anyone, why did she want it to be a secret? Just what was she trying to run away from? "How are you still alive?" Heather whispered.

Hisana looked troubled. "It's a bit hard to explain-"

"Not here." Came a voice. Heather and Hisana turned and saw Unohana materializing from the shadows of the hallway. She stared a Heather as she approached. "We shall discuss it in my room." She said, turning to leave. Hisana gave Heather a bleak look before slowly turning to follow Unohana. Heather stood rooted on the spot. She stared down at the floor for several seconds, before taking a deep breath. She finally looked up and followed the pair.

Unohana let Hisana and Heather enter her room. Instead of turning on the lights, Unohana lit up a few candles, giving the room a gentle glow. Hisana walked up to Unohana, frowning. "You knew, you knew Byakuya would be up there, and you sent me anyway."

"I had hoped you would have encountered him alone but," Unohana flickered her gaze to Heather. "There were complications. Let us not worry about that now. It seems you have questions, yes?" She asked.

Heather nodded slightly. "Many."

Hisana wordlessly sat on the bed, and averted her gaze. Heather had never seen Hisana before and she was surprised at how much she resembled Rukia. "I faked my death…" She whispered, catching Heather off guard.

"How did you manage that?"

"With my help." Unohana stepped in. "One day, Hisana became ill with a cold, and Byakuya asked for me specifically. The cold was easily cured, and I was about to take my leave when she stopped me." Unohana explained.

Hisana looked up a Heather. "I asked for her help and she was took a huge part in my 'death.'"

Heather shook her head. "How were you able to pull that off? I don't understand why you would even want to do that."

"For years that followed, I gave Hisana a weakened poison in order to make her sickness believable, and when the time came, I created a sleeping drug. When the drug took over, she was 'dead' for twenty-four hours, enough time for me to examine her body and place a faux one in her place." Unohana explained. Heather covered her mouth in horror as she glanced at Hisana.

"Hisana, why? How could you do something like that?" Heather asked in a soft whisper.

"You don't understand, Byakuya was already having enough trouble because of me. I was a poor girl from the Rukon District, still he married me. He was berated, every single day by his family." Hisana explained. "I could see his stress and frustrations; I couldn't even be a proper wife since I was gone all of the time. When I searched for Rukia, people began to talk, and accuse me of shameless deeds. I thought it would make things easier from him, and Rukia, whenever he found her."

Unohana spoke up. "Her sacrifice moved me, but I have long since regretted ever helping her." She sighed to herself.

Heather took in the sight of Hisana. How dare she? How dare she come back after so long? Just who exactly did Hisana think she was? Heather was suddenly filled with undeniable anger.

"I can't believe how much of a coward you are!" She yelled, surprising Hisana. Unohana quietly stood aside as Heather vented her anger. "Do you honestly think running away from everything was going to fix things? How could you do something so cruel?"

Heather pointed towards the door. "Go! Go to your family! Do you have any idea just how much they've suffered? I see in Byakuya's eyes every day, even if he tries to cover it up with that cold exterior of his! How about your little sister?" Heather asked, making Hisana turn away. "Haven't you thought about her at all!"

"Of course I have!" Hisana shouted back.

"Funny way of showing it! For _years_ she's been having to go through so much without the guidance of her sister! Abandoning her without so much as a thought-!"

Hisana stood up. "I have! From the moment I left her I have! Everyday I looked for her, ever single day! I try to atone for my actions. I've tried for years!"

"That's not good enough!" Heather yelled. A cold silence fell as Heather and Hisana stared at each other. Heather finally spoke. "You should start righting your wrongs with the truth. They need you."

Hisana closed her eyes and turned her back towards Heather. "They don't need me."

"Yes they do, how could you say something-?"

"They love you." Hisana cut her off, leaving Heather speechless. "Don't you see it? I do, I've watched for a while now, from afar."

Heather shook her head. "No, don't say that…"

Hisana turned to her. "It's true, Byakuya looks at you, the same way he used to look at me…"

"You're wrong, I know him, he doesn't!" Heather cried.

"He loves you."

"No he doesn't! I know how he feels, he'd do anything to see you again! Just like…" Heather's eyes welled up with tears as she felt her heart shatter. "Just like I would do anything to see Michael again…"

Hisana's eyes softened. "I know it's hard to accept at first."

"I don't care, you're wrong." Heather said, her tears falling. "If you don't tell Byakuya and Rukia that you are alive," Heather told her, heading for the door and opening it. "Then I will." She slammed the door behind her. Hisana sat heavily on the bed.

"She seems to be serious." Unohana told her, breaking the silence.

Hisana tiredly closed her eyes. "I know, I would have done the same…"

…

Rukia141 clapped her hands together happily. "Thank you so much for coming all the way here! I owe you one!" She exclaimed.

Jennifer's band was getting ready to leave, and their equipment was already packed and ready to go. Scott grinned as he approached Rukia141. "You know, if you want me to stay, I'll be glad to. You and I can go sneaking off somewhere and make out-"

"No." Rukia141 said, rather vehemently. "I'm glad _you're _leaving."

"You don't have to be so rude." Scott replied, in a mockingly hurt voice. "Seriously, if you change your mind, give me a call." He winked.

"Which will be never, because I don't like you, jeez!" Rukia141 threw her hands in the air. Sammy Jo looked around at the band and frowned.

"Wait a minute, where's my brother?" She asked, looking around once more.

"He says he wants to stay, something about looking after you and wanting to see what you do here alone." Brett shrugged as he placed his guitar in the back of his car. Sammy Jo's eyebrow twitched with annoyance as Rukia141 went pale; Jennifer looked mildly amused.

"That's Brandon for you, getting all up in my business as if he owns my life." Sammy Jo muttered angrily about her older brother.

Jennifer smirked. "I guess he still hasn't gotten over the fact that his little sister has been in Juvenile Detention and so he-"

Sammy Jo rounded up on Jennifer. "That was _one _time! Besides, you shouldn't be talking, you've been in Juve many times!"

"For small things, not as bad as buying-"

"Jennifer, it's not your business!" Sammy Jo yelled. Rukia141, who had been frozen and pale since Brandon's name was mentioned, suddenly cried out in a panic.

"He's staying? Why? No! He can't stay! He can't!" Rukia141 dashed away, leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

Scott sighed in disappointment. "Why can't I have that effect on her?"

"You still have that effect on Jennifer." Sammy Jo said, pointing at the evil twin. Jennifer scowled at her, but Scott grinned.

"That's true, so Jennifer, how about we-?"

"I'm not going back out with you, you dip s**t." She snapped, angrily.

Scott shrugged. "Worth a try."

…

Gin scratched his head as walked down the hall. "What to do, what to do. Today has been rather boring, nothing much to do." He said. He walked passed the lounge and stopped. He took a few steps back and peered inside. JC and Spiderthorn were silently reading, lamely flipping pages, and not saying much.

"Oh my, JC is reading? Life is so full of surprises!" Gin chimed. JC looked up at him from his book, before wordlessly going back to his reading; Spiderthorn pointedly ignored Gin altogether. "Hm, not talking much, eh?"

They didn't say anything.

"There's nothing planned for today?" Gin asked them.

JC merely shook his head, and Spiderthorn was still ignoring him.

"Liar, yes you are! I'm going to tell everyone that you're up to something!" Gin gleefully shouted before leaving the lounge. JC and Spiderthorn continued with their reading.

It wasn't long before Liz skipped into the room. She stopped when she spotted the duo and narrowed her eyes. Ever so slowly, she searched the cabinets and drawers for some chocolate, not taking her eyes off of them for a second. After finding some chocolate, Liz carefully backed out of the lounge and dashed toward OnepieceX3. She looked up and saw that Liz was rushing towards her.

"JC and Spiderthorn are planning something!" She cried.

"Like what? What were they doing?" OnepieceX3 asked.

"They were," Liz leaned forward in order to dramatically whisper into her friend's ear. "_Reading_."

OnepieceX3 frowned. "Yes, that is weird, we will keep an eye out for them." She said, her eyes going shifty. "We're on to their game."

Back in the lounge.

"This book is interesting." Spiderthorn said.

"Is it? I'll try it out later." JC replied, turning to the next page.

…

"Here you go, Grimmjow. It's all set up for you." A crewman said, standing back in order to check his handy work. The television and DVD player was all ready to be used. Grimmjow, who was sprawled out on the bed, tossed the disc at the crewman.

"Good, now put this in." He said, as the crewman fumbled with it.

"Yes, sir!" He quickly placed in the DVD into the player and stood back. "Now, this is the remote, it's fairly easy to control. This is pause, this is stop…" He explained the controls to the Espada. After the crewman had left, Grimmjow pressed play.

The disc was being loaded, until the screen went black, and a picture popped onto the screen.

_The door to a room opened and the camera shifted. Jennifer was seen, sitting on her bed and playing with something large and furry. The orange thing gave a small meow, and Jennifer smiled down at it. "I think Elmo wants to play." She said, grabbing a small blanket. Elmo, the cat, sat up._

"_Oh no! It's Elmo's nemesis, the evil Doctor Blanket!" Jennifer cried, tossing the blanket over Elmo's head. The cat went into a fit of yowls as it began to attack the blanket, clawing at, chewing it. "Will Elmo ever survive this surprise attack?" Jennifer dramatically said, and laughed as her cat began to roll around._

"_Don't give up Elmo, I believe in you!" Jennifer cried. Elmo finally kicked the blanket off of him, and it fluttered to the floor. Jennifer threw her hands in the air. "Success!" She then picked up Elmo and held him up high. "Elmo wins again!"_

_Elmo purred._

Grimmjow sat up as the scene changed.

_Jennifer was sitting on her bed, with some sort of control in her hand. Her eyes were focused entirely on the television screen. The screen was showing some guy in a green tunic, brandishing is sword back and forth, fighting something that appeared to be a boar._

_The boar disappeared into a portal, and Jennifer immediately took out some arrows. The creature she was fighting came out, and she suddenly made the guy shoot an arrow at the monster. The boar fell, revealing it's belly; she immediately began to slice it with her sword._

"_That's right, Ganondorf, I just beat your ass, what do you say to that?" She asked as she watched the cut scene being played on the television. "Isn't that right, Elmo?" She asked, turning to the fat orange cat._

_Elmo merely twitched his tail and continued sleeping._

The scene on the television changed again.

_Jennifer leapt onto her bed and began to jump. Her black hair flying everywhere as she continued to jump on her bed. She seemed to be enjoying herself. After a while, she turned on her radio, and started to sing along to a song. She grabbed her guitar, and started to play it, badly. Elmo glared up at her from the floor._

"_What? No one is around, I don't have to play good you know, cut me some slack." Jennifer told him as she began to randomly strum her guitar. "I can use a break."_

Grimmjow gave a small smirk.

"_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing!" Jennifer sang, as she continued to jump on the bed, still holding her guitar. "She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion-! Elmo!" She suddenly screamed. Elmo, decided to jump onto her desk and eat something on a plate; whatever it was eating obviously belonged to Jennifer. She jumped off her bed and snatched the plate away._

"_That's my cheesecake. Elmo, I love you, but if I catch you eating my cheesecake again, I'll be forced to kick your tiny little ass." She told him. Elmo licked its mouth and Jennifer placed the plate down again. The cat suddenly whipped out it's paw and shoved it into her cheesecake._

"_You little jerk!"_

The scene changed.

_Jennifer was sitting on the floor, playing her guitar. Elmo sat nearby as she began to sing. "Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost; it's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over."_

"_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time, but I'm too young to worry. These streets we traveled on will undergo our same lost past." She sang, her eyes focusing on her guitar. "I found you here, now please just stay for a while. I can move on with you around, I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever? I'll do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done. We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you."_

_Jennifer turned to Elmo and smiled._

Grimmjow watched Jennifer silently as she played for her cat. She really was a different person when she was alone, especially when she was with her cat. He didn't find it strange at all, it was almost enjoyable to watch this secret side of her.

Jennifer.

He wanted to burn her image into his memory.

"Hey Grimmjow." Someone opened the door to his room. Grimmjow immediately stopped the movie and glared at JC, who was standing at the door.

"What the hell? Didn't they teach you how to knock?" He scowled.

"Don't care, hey, have you seen Ichigo around, Jennifer needs him." JC said.

Grimmjow continued to glare at him. "I don't know, go find him yourself!"

"Whatever." JC said, leaving the room. Grimmjow waited a few seconds before pressing play again.

…

"Ichigo!" Someone cried. Before Ichigo could turn, someone latched onto his back.

"Huh?" He said, trying to look at who was on him. Senna looked at him from over his shoulder, smiling.

"You are so rude, we haven't hung out at all together!" She pretended to whine.

Ichigo sighed. "Hey Senna, sorry, a lot has been happening lately." Ichigo said, as he began to walk again, Senna still on his back.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Besides, I came looking for you because we're wanted for an interview." Senna said. This made Ichigo blanch and skidded to a halt at what she had said.

"An interview? So soon?" He asked, looking sideways at her.

Senna nodded as she gave a small laugh. "Yup, I'm sort of excited, aren't you? Especially since it'll be interesting with Jennifer and JC." She said.

Ichigo frowned. "Whoa, hang on. Did you say Jennifer and JC?"

"Ah, yeah. Jennifer will be hosting the interview with JC, didn't you know?" Senna asked, as Ichigo began walking again.

"Hell no." He scowled. Jennifer and JC, he didn't trust them.

Senna laughed again. "Well, now you know." She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I glad we get to spend some time together, even if it is in an interview!"

"Hey, Rukia." Ichigo suddenly said, making Senna look up. Rukia was walking down the hall, towards them. However, when she reached them, she wordlessly walked past. Senna frowned at Rukia's retreating figure.

"That was really rude, ignoring us like that. Did she have a bad morning?" She asked.

Ichigo's eyes looked slightly downcast. "Nah, it's been like that for awhile…"

…

"This goes beyond your territory, I suggest you head back." Skywalker said, standing in front of a Arrancar. There has been strange activity going on, lately and he went out to check it out on Sammy Jo's orders but…

"What if I don't feel like going back?" The Arrancar grinned. Skywalker frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Don't cause any trouble, or you'll be ejected from the facility-" He ducked as the Arrancar aimed a punch at him. They were interrupted, however, by Liz and OnepieceX3.

"Skywalker, JC and Spiderthorn are up to something! Come quick!" Liz shouted, running up to him.

"Damn it, Liz, don't come rushing in like that!" He yelled. The Arrancar, angry at being ignored, raised his fist again, but OnepieceX3 pushed him out of the way, sending him flying backwards.

"It's really weird, Skywalker, we know they're planning something." OnepieceX3.

Liz frowned at him. "You didn't have to curse at me."

"I didn't curse at you, I was surprised you jumped in all of a sudden." He told her.

"Um, yeah, can we kiss and make up later? JC and Spiderthorn, they are up to something and we need your help in order to figure out what." OnepieceX3 asked, catching their attention.

"Were they doing anything suspicious?" He asked.

"Yes, the were reading!" Liz cried.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That's not suspicious…" Skywalker sighed.

OnepieceX3 nodded. "It is! Since when do those two quietly read?" She asked.

"Look, unless you can come up with solid evidence, then I'll help you, for now, I need to take care of a couple of things here, okay?" Skywalker asked, making his way to the fallen Arrancar.

"Guys are so unreliable." Liz said, loud enough for Skywalker to hear.

"Solid evidence." Was all that he said.

Suddenly, two girls ran past them.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." Rawr17 cried as she made her way to the stage, with 1BleachFan right behind her.

"Sammy Jo will not be happy with us!" 1BleachFan called.

…

"I'm not happy with you." Sammy Jo said, frowning at the two girls.

"Told you." 1Bleach whispered.

"We are so sorry! We couldn't find where our videos were, and we were going frantic!" Rawr17 cried.

Animekisses appeared next to Samantha. "They're lying, I saw them playing around in the gym." Sammy Jo glared at the two girls.

"So unnecessary, Animekisses." 1BleachFan said. However, Animekisses beamed.

"You're up."

_Entertainment_

"Hi, you lovely crowd! How are you?" Rawr17 called, waving at everyone. The crowd cheered, and 1BleachFan came out, remote already in her hand.

"So, how about we watch some videos before we go to our mini-interview?" She asked. The crowd went wild.

"That awkward moment when you're waiting for the loser to finish the race in _Mario Kart._"

The screen began to show an image.

"_Hm, what are all the lieutenants doing, I wonder?" Rawr17 said, sneaking around and opening Toshiro's door._

"_Why are you all in my room again?" Toshiro asked in annoyance as Momo, Rangiku, Izuru, and Hisagi played a video game that Rukia141 introduced them to. Momo had invited all of them to play in his room without his consent, and the young captain was not happy._

"_To play, oh come on, captain! There's no need to be all grumpy!" Rangiku cried as she controlled Peach. Rangiku pressed a button, and a red shell shot out of her kart and hit Mario, making him roll over and fall from a cliff._

"_Hey!" Hisagi cried._

"_You gotta do anything to win." Rangiku chimed, as Toshiro sighed in frustration._

_Momo was the one having the most trouble as she tried to focus on the game. "For some reason, I think Yoshi hates me." She said as she fell from a cliff, again._

_Izuru didn't say a word as he guided Luigi through the race skillfully, in obvious concentration._

_Three of the lieutenants finished the course, Izuru first, Rangiku third, and Hisagi forth. Momo was the only one left._

_She was dead last._

"_Um, Momo, why not have Izuru have a go, he'll get you through." Rangiku suggest, but Momo shook her head._

"_No, I want to finish this on my own."_

"_She always was stubborn." Toshiro said from his desk._

"_Liar!"_

The crowd laughed loudly at the scene.

"This actually took place several weeks ago, and we are just now showing this to you." Rawr17 said.

"That awkward moment when your skin sparkles and you have to assure people you're not a vampire, you just have a skin condition." 1BleachFan laughed. The picture on the screen changed.

"_I wonder who we should record." 1BleachFan said. The camera jostled around and she suddenly heard some commotion. She turned a corner and saw a random girl running down the hall, with security after her._

"_Hey! Stop right there!" Security officer number one cried, racing after the girl._

"_This isn't the Twilight studio!" Security officer number two cried. The girl ignored them as she raced down the hall. The camera be began moving wildly as 1BleachFan ran after her. The camera stopped as the girl was spotted, squealing over a silent Ulquiorra._

"_I can't believe it!" She shrieked. "A real live vampire! YES!"_

"_I believe you are mistaken-" He tried to say, but was interrupted._

"_Yes you are! You're pale, and you're sparkling!" She cried. Ulquiorra looked down at his arms that were full of glitter._

"_No, this is from helping that woman carry a few of her possessions." He explained, but the girl was beyond listening._

"_You are so trying to hide the truth!" She then punched his stomach, and cried out in pain as she cradled her hand. "You see! You're solid as a stone of perfect marble!" She cried, almost shedding tears of joy._

_Ulquiorra was unaffected by the weak blow and he looked down at her. "I don't know what you think I am, but I assure you, I'm not a vampire."_

"_How do you get your eyes to be green? If you drink human blood, they turn red, if you drink animal blood, they should be a golden color." The girl said, studying his face._

"_I don't drink blood-"_

"_You suck the chlorophyll from plants! That's it! Genius, simply genius!" The girl exclaimed._

"_I'm pale because there's no sun where I come from, this glitter is from that woman's belongings, and I don't drink blood. I'm not strong, you're just weak, that's why I don't feel your attacks. Now if you excuse me, I need to go." He said, turning away from her._

"_Wait! I want to know where Edward is!"_

The whole studio laughed.

"That awkward moment when your friend holds up her hand to show you her finger injury, but you mistake it for a high five opportunity." Rawr17 said.

_The camera moved around a bit, before landing on Rangiku. She was walking towards Nanao's room and the camera followed. She knocked on the door. Nanao answered, wincing slightly, but Rangiku didn't notice._

"_Hey, I thought maybe you would like to go shopping with Nel and I today." Rangiku said. Nanao pushed up her glasses after they slightly slid off her nose._

"_Go out today? I think I can make some time. I can't do much with this hand because of what happened-" Nanao raised her hand, and Rangiku happily gave her a high-five._

"_Alright! I'm glad you're going with us!"_

_Nanao cried out in pain. "My hand!"_

"_What happened?" Rangiku asked, looking at if for the first time._

"_I slammed the door on my finger." She winced. "And you hit it."_

"_Oops! Sorry! So, are we still on for that shopping spree?" Rangiku asked._

"_My hand…" Nanao flinched._

"Sorry guys, that's it for today, but don't worry! Ulquiorra is here today!" 1BleachFan cried, making the crowd go wild.

"Hurray! Here's Ulquiorra!" Rawr17 shouted. Ulquiorra appeared from behind the curtains and sat on the chair.

"So, we have quite a few questions for you, Ulquiorra, so we're going to go ahead and start." 1Bleach Fan said. "This is from Shinato202. _Dear Ulquiorra, when are you going to kiss Orihime?"_

The studio went quiet.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything for a while, until finally he spoke up. "I did so, already. Twice."

"HUH?" The whole studio cried out in a single union.

"You already kissed Orihime?" 1BleachFan cried out. Rawr17 snapped her fingers.

"That's right! It was Christmas Day, and Gin was going around with the mistletoe! He caught Ulquiorra and Orihime unawares and they had to kiss, I recorded them, but I can't find the video!" she said.

"Didn't they kiss during that spin the bottle game?" 1BleachFan asked.

"Yeah, they did, but those kisses don't count. Ulquiorra when are you going to kiss Orihime because _you _want to do it?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Next question." Ulquiorra replied. The girls pouted before moving on.

"Okay, well, this question is from FrostyNight98. _Dear Ulquiorra, why are you so pale? You ever been out in the sun?" _Rawr17 read the card.

"There's no sun in Hueco Mundo, so no, I have not been exposed to the sun. My skin is like that, that's all I have to say." Ulquiorra replied.

"You look nice, now that you have a little color on you, you know, since you're human now." 1BleachFan said, but Ulquiorra didn't say anything.

"This question is from Second Quincy." 1BleachFan said, opening the card. _"Dear Ulquiorra, why, in the Arrancar Arch, did you first basically KILL Ichigo with Cero, then went so far as to jerk a sword from Uryu's chest? You can't treat my first and third favorite characters like that! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"_

"I don't have much to explain, I killed Ichigo at first because it was my duty to. I obviously jerked the sword from this Uryu's chest because it was embedded into him and I needed it. I would have done the same if it was embedded into a rock; there's really no difference." Ulquiorra said.

"Er, well, there you have it! Now, next question is from Animekisses!" Rawr17 exclaimed, looking down at the card. _"Dear Ulquiorra, have you ever had Orihime's cooking? If not, you should have her make you some!"_

Ulquiorra stared at Rawr17. "To answer her question, I have had her cooking before."

The studio was clearly surprised.

"Really? When?" 1BleachFan asked.

"When I fell ill after becoming human, this body is very vulnerable. She made soup, and I ate it." He told them.

"Did you like said soup? We all know how er, creative Orihime is with her cooking." Rawr17 said, shivering slightly. "Be completely honest."

"I did."

Several UlquHimie fans shrieked with joy at what Ulquiorra said. "He likes her cooking!" They screamed. Ulquiorra seemed completely unfazed.

"This question is from The12UniversalRulers." 1Bleach said. "_Dear Ulquiorra, do you know, in detail, how Arrancars can achieve Segunda Etapa?"_

"There are some mysteries, even I don't know how to solve." He said, before crossing his arms.

"Well, good luck with this next one." Rawr17 laughed. "It's from AF134. _Dear Ulquiorra, what do you feel towards Orihime?"_

Ulquiorra didn't say anything and the studio began to feel slightly nervous towards his silence. "That woman." He said, "She has great patience for me and her smile is unwavering. She's strange, then again, I was also strange, even among my kind so I can comprehend slightly." He said.

"Ah, I think that's good enough, don't you?" 1BleachFan asked her partner.

"It's beautiful." Rawr17 breathed as several UlquHimie fans burst into tears of joy.

"He really didn't answer the question, but oh well. Sorry guys! That's it for now!" 1BleachFan called out. Rawr17 approached Ulquiorra with a hat. She shook it before holding it out.

"Mind you, please pick out a name." She told him. Ulquiorra took out a name, and wordlessly handed it to her. Rawr17 read the name.

"Oh my, the next person is Byakuya Kuchiki! So don't forget to submit your questions!"

"Until next time!" 1BleachFan cried, waving. The girls bowed as they left the stage, with Ulquiorra right behind them.

_Interview_

_JC suddenly appeared from behind the curtains._

JC: There's going to be a little change here. Instead of your Rukia141 hosting the interview, it will be her sister.

_The crowd cheered wildly._

JC: Not Heather, idiots.

_The crowd groaned loudly._

JC: Here she is, Jennifer.

_The crowd clapped uneasily as Jennifer walked out from behind the curtains. She ignored everyone as she took her seat._

Jennifer: There's quite a bit of stuff I have to do, so let's go ahead and get started. The two we are going to be interviewing will Ichigo and Senna.

_Half the crowd cheered, while the other half didn't look too happy. Senna hopped out from behind the curtains as she waved at the crowd. Ichigo appeared right behind her, his usual scowl on his face._

Senna: Wow, so many people! I bet most of you are glad to see me!

_IchiSenn fans cheered._

Senna: You all know how to make a girl feel good about herself!

Ichigo: Don't take them to seriously, they cheer at everything.

_Several people in the crowd booed at what he said._

_Jennifer rolled her eyes._

Jennifer: Sit down, damn, wasting my time.

JC: I'm just going to cut to the chase here. Senna, what do you feel about being paired up with Ichigo by fans?

_Ichigo silently shook his head as Senna thought about the question._

Senna: Well, first, I'm honored that people like to ride stories about me. I'm also glad that some of these stories involve Ichigo, because, to put it quite frankly, he's the only one I really trust here.

Half the audience: Awwww!

Jennifer: How about you, carrot top? What do you feel about being paired up with Senna?

Ichigo: It's wrong, it doesn't feel right.

JC: I think you're being completely unfair to Senna.

_Half the audience nodded in agreement._

Ichigo: Fair? You know what's not fair? Sitting here and answering your damn questions, that's what's not fair.

JC: Don't be a wuss.

Jennifer: Yeah, we're being really mature here, Ichigo, don't act like such a child.

_Senna laughed as she reached up to ruffle his hair._

Senna: That's what he is, he's a big child!

Ichigo: Cut it out! I'm being completely serious here!

JC: Sure, sure. Senna, besides Ichigo, do you have any other suitors?

Ichigo: Hey! I'm not her damn suitor!

Senna: I don't know if I would call them suitors, but Gin and Hisagi are always fun to hang around with. Gin and I always go around and play pranks on people, and Hisagi, well, let's just say he's fun to tease. _She winked._

_From somewhere in the studio._

_Sammy Jo looked up from her papers and shivered._

Animekisses: What's up?

Sammy Jo: I don't know, but I have a bad premonition…

_Back to the stage._

Jennifer: Hisagi eh? I wonder what Sammy Jo would say about that. _She smirked._

JC: Interesting. So tell me, how did you feel right before you disappeared?

_Senna frowned._

Senna: Very sleepy, and extremely sad. I really don't remember much from where I came from, and I don't remember where I was afterwards. All I knew is that I wouldn't be able to see Ichigo again. All I remember after disappearing is that I was floating. I don't know where I was floating to, but the next thing I know, I was here, in this studio.

JC: Is that so?

Senna: Yes, and I got to see Ichigo again!

_She playfully tugged at his arm._

Ichigo: It was great seeing you too, Senna.

Half the crowd: Awwww!

Jennifer: Ugh, somebody stab me, please…

JC: Did you really like Ichigo at one point that you would sacrifice your life for him?

_Ichigo seemed somewhat uncomfortable, but Senna smiled._

Senna: Yes, I did, and I still do actually. Who doesn't like Ichigo? He protected me, did everything he could to save me. Ichigo is an overprotective, stubborn jerk who does what his heart tells him to do. He fights for his beliefs, that's what I love most about him.

_The crowd was stunned into silence._

Jennifer: Holy s**t. _Jennifer then started to laugh._ This is gold! I can't believe this!

Ichigo: You didn't have to say all of that, you know?

Senna: I know, but why wouldn't I? You're an amazing friend, and friends have each other's back.

Jennifer: She's right, Senna is a good example of a perfect friend. Unlike Rukia, she's really lousy, isn't she? Turning her back on you.

_Jennifer then pulled out something from the pocket of her jacket._

Senna: Wow, that's beautiful.

_Ichigo stared at the charm bracelet he had given Rukia on Christmas Day._

Ichigo: Where did you…?

Jennifer: I found it in the trash, guess that shows how much she cares. Here you go, something to remember your stupid little friendship by.

_She tossed the bracelet and Ichigo weakly caught it. JC leaned towards Jennifer._

JC: Did Rukia really-?

Jennifer: No, I simply went into her room and _borrowed_ it. _Jennifer grinned._

JC: That's genius.

Senna: Rukia threw that away? How could she, it's beautiful.

_Ichigo clenched the bracelet tightly before dropping it on Senna's lap._

Ichigo: You keep it, I don't want the stupid thing. _The anger clear in his voice._

Senna: Seriously? I promise I'll take good care of it! _She put it on._

JC: Senna, how do you feel knowing Ichigo forgot about you and let you die so easily and never shed a tear over your death?

_Ichigo glowered at JC, but JC was completely serious._

Senna: I sort of knew my existence would be forgotten, and Ichigo couldn't do much after my dying, but he stayed with me until the end. I wouldn't have wanted for Ichigo to cry for me, so I'm thankful that he didn't. Besides, he remembered me. Didn't you, Ichigo?

Ichigo: Yeah, I remembered.

JC: Ichigo, how come you never took her to the Ferris wheel?

Senna: Hey, yeah, why didn't you take me, you big jerk?

Ichigo: I didn't take you because it wasn't the time. I wanted to talk to you, but you kept jumping everywhere.

Jennifer: That's not an excuse, you have to make it to her.

JC: Jennifer's right, you owe Senna after she's done for you.

Ichigo: I…

Senna: Well, Ichigo?

Ichigo: Fine, I'll take you to the dumb amusement park one of these days.

JC: Good. Now, why did you try to protect her so much when your intentions were contradicting your actions?

Ichigo: What? What the hell are you talking about?

JC: What did you do with the ribbon that you found on the bridge?

Senna: Ribbon?

Jennifer: That's right, he found your ribbon, Senna. It helped him remember you when he lost his memories of you. What did you do with it, Ichigo?

Ichigo: I didn't do anything with it, it's at home, in one of my drawers.

Half the audience: Oooooooh!

Ichigo: It's not like that!

_Jennifer smirked._

Jennifer: Sure it isn't.

JC: After all that Senna's done for you, you couldn't remember her at all? Why couldn't you save her in time, why are you so weak? I bet I can kick your ass.

Ichigo: Listen you little twerp, I have a limit to how much crap I can take from a punk like you, so shut up!

JC: Come and make me then.

Jennifer: Stop, no fighting, at least let's finish this, then you can throw punches and stuff.

_Ichigo sat back and glared at JC._

JC: How many of you actually support this pairing? _He turned to the audience._

_Several hands rose up and many cheered._

JC: Who knew who Senna was before all of this?

_More hands rose as the crowd began to chant._

Half the audience: Senna! Senna! Senna! Senna! Senna!

JC: Now look under your chairs.

_Several audience members did, and took out a lot of tomatoes._

JC: IchiSenn fans, we all knew that these two had a chance, but who messed it up?

Half the audience: Ichigo!

JC: Who's fault was it that Senna couldn't be saved?

Half the audience: Ichigo!

JC: Who seriously f****d everything up?

Half the audience: Ichigo!

_They started to throw the tomatoes at Ichigo._

Ichigo: What the hell, cut it out!

_He dodged the tomatoes and blocked them with his chair._

IchiRuki fan: Leave Ichigo alone! Attack!

_The other half of the audience began to toss their tomatoes at the IchiSenn fans._

IchiSenn fan: As if Rukia will ever win! Attack!

_The IchiSenn fans turned their attention to the IchiRuki fans and stared a tomato war._

Half of the audience: Senna!

The other half of the audience: Rukia!

Half of the audience: Senna times infinity!

The other half of the audience: Rukia times infinity and one!

Half of the audience: Damn it!

_JC turned casually to Jennifer._

JC: Jennifer, tell me, would you consider dating Ichigo? Why or why not?

_The whole audience stopped as Jennifer leaned back in her chair._

Jennifer: As if. Not a chance. He acts all tough, but we all know he's a blubbering baby.

Ichigo: You're opinion really doesn't matter to me, so say all you want.

JC: What do you think of this pairing.

Jennifer: A hell of a lot better than being with Rukia, that's for sure.

The other half of the audience: Boooooo!

Jennifer: Yeah, yeah, I hurt your feelings. Suck it up, idiots.

JC: I hope this interview enlightened you in a way, Ichigo.

Ichigo: What would you know, you don't give a damn about what happens to me.

JC: You're right, I don't.

Jennifer: That's it for today, until next time, you losers.

…

Jennifer spotted JC and Spiderthorn carrying a large sack as they passed her room. She went to the door and called out to them. "Hey, what are you two up to?" She asked. JC and Spiderthorn dropped the sack and went to her.

"We're going to go have some fun tonight, care to join us?" JC asked.

"No, I have to finish packing." Jennifer said, heading back into her room. JC and Spiderthorn followed her.

"Packing? Where are you going?" Spiderthorn asked.

Jennifer zipped up the last of her luggage and she set it down on the floor, next to her bed. "I'm going back to Texas and visit Houston. I have something do over there, so I won't be back for a couple of weeks. I'm leaving early tomorrow." She told them.

"Care to tell us what this trip is about?" JC asked.

"I switched my college major from business to animal science. I though about it for a long time, and decided to become a veterinarian. I'm going to the zoo in Houston and shadow the zoo veterinarian and her vet techs." Jennifer explained. "I'll be able to get my field hours out of the way so I won't have to worry about them in the future."

"What do you want us to do when your gone?" Spiderthorn asked.

Jennifer shook her head. "Nothing, just one thing."

"What?" JC asked.

"Give them hell for me."

JC and Spiderthorn gave a sly grin. "You can count on us for that." Spiderthorn said. They both made their way out of the room.

"Now, we need to get a van somehow." JC said.

Jennifer looked up and called out to him. "Why use a van if you could use a truck?" She went to her drawer and took out some keys. She tossed them JC and he caught them.

"It's the black truck on the far end of the garage. It's the big one, hard to miss." She smirked at him, then she glared at him. "There better not be a scratch when I get back."

JC gave a slight nod. "I'll make sure it's completely demolished." He said, closing the door behind him.

Jennifer gave a small laugh. "Smart ass."

…

Ulquiorra heard a small knock on his door. He looked up from the book he was reading. "Enter."

The door opened and Orihime's head appeared from the doorway. She beamed at him. "Oh, I'm glad you're still awake! I was on my way make a midnight snack, and I saw the light of your room still on. Do you want something to eat, Ulquiorra?" She asked.

"It's late, woman, I've already had supper." He said, going back to his reading. Orihime's face fell slightly.

"So that's a no? Oh well, good night, Ulquiorra!" She called to him, closing the door. He heard the patter of her feet as she ran down the hall towards the small kitchen. It wasn't even a few seconds before he heard someone running, no, it was two people. Most people were asleep, then again, it mattered not to him.

He then heard something shatter from somewhere in the distance.

That woman probably clumsily dropped her plate of food. Ulquiorra tried to focus on his reading, but then he heard more shattering of dishes, catching his attention. Then he heard a loud shriek that was immediately cut off. He abruptly stood and opened the door to his room. He stepped out into the darkened hallway, but it was eerily quiet. Ulquiorra could make out some light at the end of the hallway, coming from the kitchen, no doubt.

It suddenly flickered off.

Ulquiorra then went to investigate.

…

"Someone's coming." Spiderthorn whispered. JC finished tying up the sack where he shoved Orihime into. He then grabbed the sack and threw it over his shoulder.

"Let's get the hell out of here before we're found out." He said, and they both darted out of the darkened kitchen and made their way to the garage.

When they entered the garage, they were met with several cars and trucks. Spiderthorn scanned the many rows of cars until she spotted a large, black _Dodge Ram_, parked in a far corner. "There it is, hurry, let's go." She said. They quietly snuck towards the truck and Spiderthorn dug into JC's pocket and pulled out the keys. "I'll start it, dump her in the back."

JC roughly tossed Orihime in the back and slid the cover over her as Spiderthorn started the truck. She then sat back in the passenger seat as JC got on. "Damn! There's some here, hurry up!" She hissed at him.

JC put the truck on reverse and then quickly drove out of the garage, tires screeching all the way.

Ulquiorra only had enough time to see some one drive out of the garage. He walked out onto the street. He saw the black truck disappear around a corner. "Hey, bud." A ruff voice called out to him. Ulquiorra turned to an old man sitting a yellow car.

"You look like you could use a taxi, hop on in." He said. Ulquiorra wordlessly made his away around the taxi and sat in the passenger seat. "Where to, kid?" The old taxi driver asked.

Ulquiorra pointed to the direction where the black truck drove to. "Around that corner." He said. "We're going to follow someone."

…

Sammy Jo quietly made her way down the darkened hall towards her brother's room. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him ever since he arrived, so now was the perfect chance. He was always awake late in the night. Sammy Jo spotted a figure approaching her, and she squinted her eyes in order to make out who it was.

"Samantha, what are you doing up so late?" Rukia141 called.

"Oh, it's you, what's up with you being up at this hour?" Sammy Jo asked.

"I was helping Jennifer finish up with her packing; I was already heading back to my room. So, what are you doing up?" Rukia141 asked.

Sammy Jo shrugged, "I'm just going to go talk with my brother for a while." She then grinned slyly at Rukia141's direction. "Want to come say hi?"

She didn't need the light in order to see that Rukia141 was blushing madly. "Yeah right! I'm going to bed, remember, we have to wake up early to see Jennifer off tomorrow." Rukia141 said, walking away quickly.

"Yeah, I will, don't worry." Sammy called out to her friend. Sammy Jo continued on her way and finally reached her brother's room. Sure enough, his lights were still on. She knocked twice on the door, and there was some movement. She waited patiently before the door opened, revealing the tall twenty year old. He must have been lying on his bed, because his dirty blond hair was somewhat messy.

However, his cold blue eyes burned a hole into her face.

"What?" He asked, his face expressionless.

"I just wanted to talk for a bit." Sammy Jo said. He wordlessly stared at his little sister, before moving away from the door. She entered his room and saw that he had already unpacked his belonging, and had everything neatly set up. It was official, Brandon Wittie was staying.

"It's late." He said, sitting on his bed.

"I know that, Rukia141 told me the same thing, I mean Jasmine." She said, since Brandon didn't recognize her friend's pen name. Brandon really didn't seem to care, so Sammy Jo discarded it.

They sat in silence, making Sammy Jo sigh loudly in frustration. It was so like her brother. He was such a loner, and a cold one at that, so it wasn't easy talking to him. His whole life consisted of work, school, and alone time for himself. People were scared to bother him because of his cold demeanor, and he just didn't want to be bothered, period. What a weirdo.

"Brett said that you wanted to stay in order to look out for me." Sammy Jo said.

Brandon merely looked up at the ceiling. "It really doesn't concern you."

"Ah, yeah it does, you don't have to keep an eye out for me." She told him.

Brandon turned to his side, his back to her. "Is this what you came here for? Get to bed." He told her.

Sammy Jo stood up in annoyance. "Ugh, you're such a jerk sometimes. No one can talk to you! That's the last time I try to go for some bonding time." She muttered, heading for the door. She was about to open it and leave when she heard something. Immediately, she shut off the lights of his room and was glad that he didn't protest.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be found out." Sammy Jo heard someone whisper. It sounded a lot like Heather.

A soft voice murmured a reply. "I don't, but it's late, and I usually take nightly walks."

"Byakuya does too, you could run into him. In fact, I hope you do, then he would know the truth." Heather told the mysterious woman.

"I'm really cautious, I won't be found out." The other woman replied.

It was what Samantha heard next that shocked her.

"Hisana, please, reconsider this situation." Heather said.

Hisana?

Sammy Jo wretched the door open, startling the women. Sammy Jo's eyes landed on Hisana, who had gone pale. Sammy Jo held the doorway for support as she stared at Hisana, eyes wide.

"Samantha." Heather gasped.

"Jasmine's going freak."

…

Rukia141 happily danced around her room as she tried on different masks of a variety of colors. She hummed happily to herself as she twirled in front of the mirror.

"Masquerade, Masquerade," She sang, "We're going to have a Masquerade!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hurrah! This chapter is done! Maybe Sammy Jo will reveal her darkened past in the next chapter! Gasp! Dun, dun, dun! Will Jennifer ever come back? What will happen now that Sammy Jo knows Hisana's secret? Is IchiRuki done for? What is JC and Spiderthorn planning?<strong>_

_**Why the hell wasn't Byakuya in this chapter? Damn it all!**_

_**Also, I want to do a little poll; this won't affect the outcome of the story, it's just for fun. So, who do you prefer?**_

_**Byakuya / Heather?**_

_**Or**_

_**Byakuya / Hisana?**_

_**Review! :D**_

_**Almost forgot! Look out for the next update of Frosty Secrets, I will be posting the new chapter soon! Until next time!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**To the forty people that reviewed the last chapter, thank you! All of you guys made me feel a whole lot better! Then a lot of you sent me heartwarming messages, and I appreciate all of them. I love you guys! Wow, a lot of things are happening right? No matter, this story shall continue!**_

_**Poll results!**_

_**Sammy Jo: Wow, Heather and Byakuya won by a landslide.**_

_***Rukia141 is seen crying in a corner.***_

_**Sammy Jo: Er, don't worry, it's normal when she gets like that.**_

_**Rukia141: Byakuya and Hisana will forever be the best pairing of all time.**_

_**Sammy Jo: Must blow knowing they're your favorite pairing.**_

_**Rukia141: ByaSana will preserve!**_

_**Sammy Jo: Oi… -_- Why are you upset? I'm letting you write the Hisana scenes instead of me.**_

_**Rukia141: That's right! With me, Hisana will put up a fight and win!**_

_**Sammy Jo: I'm starting to regret letting you write the scenes this chapter…**_

_**Oh! A question! How long have we've been watching anime? Or Bleach?**_

_**To Shadowgirlxion: We were fourteen when we first heard about Bleach, so about five to six years ago. Golly that's a long time! :D My first anime shows were Pokemon, Sakura Card Captor, Digimon, and Sailor Moon, but I didn't know they were actually anime! XD Jennifer used to watch them too, and they were so cool to watch!**_

_**Well, around the time I was thirteen, we started to watch Naruto and it wasn't until I searched it up online that I came across the world of anime! I started to read the Naruto Manga, then I got hooked on One Piece. Pretty soon, I stayed up and watched Trinity Blood, and Bood Plus. Of course, my parents would have disapproved of such bloody shows, so we watched them in secret.**_

_**Later, Sammy Jo introduced me to FMA and Fruba! :D She had known about anime since before we did. I came across Bleach on pure accident! I was flipping through the channels and the opening of Bleach, Season One, came on and I thought it was really weird, so I changed it. A few weeks later, I go to my room in order to watch my weekly episode of Blood Plus, but instead a Bleach Marathon came out! I was outraged, but then Jennifer convinced me we should watch it, since there was nothing else on television. I swear, if Jennifer hadn't told me to give this Bleach anime a chance, this story wouldn't be here today. Thank you Jennifer! Bleach became my favorite anime! I hope that answered your question!**_

_**RANDOM FACTS ABOUT JENNIFER!**_

_**Random Fact 14: Did you know that Jennifer really sucks at sports? I'm serious! You'd think someone cool like her would know how to kick butt in sports, but nope! She sucks! :D She has terrible hand and eye coordination, so she can't shoot a basketball, hit a volleyball, swing a bat, and kick a soccer ball! So instead, she rock climbs, is an awesome swimmer, and does Yoga.**_

_**Random Fact 15: Did you know that Jennifer participates in Barrel Racing? Oh yeah, she's a beast when it comes to riding a horse! I ride horses, but only as a way to enjoy my trail ride and not to compete. A lot of people say Barrel Racing is such an easy sport, and any one could do it; some people are so ignorant. I used to watch Jennifer practice early in the morning, and I swear I thought I was going to die every time I saw her fall and nearly get trampled, but she keeps going. She has scars on her body to show it, wish I could be that brave.**_

_**Random Fact 16: Did you know that one of Jennifer's favorite movies is Titanic? Oh, yeah, she loves that movie. She cries when she watches it too, isn't that sweet? If I so much as tease her about it, she tries to suffocate me with a pillow, yup, not going to do that again. :D**_

_**RANDOM DAY AT THE OFFFICE!**_

_**Sammy Jo: I'm typing, go away.**_

_**Rukia141: So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to College Station this upcoming weekend.**_

_**Sammy Jo: I already said I was going.**_

_**Rukia141: Oh…**_

_**Silence.**_

_**Rukia141: What do you want to do when we get there?**_

_**Sammy Jo: Jasmine, I'm typing, you know I lose concentration when you talk to me when I type. Leave me alone, I'm typing up a Byakuya and Heather scene right now. Seriously, it's like you're trying to sabotage this scene or something.**_

_**Rukia141: …**_

_**Sammy Jo: Get out.**_

_**Rukia141: Byakuya and Hisana will preserve!**_

_**Animekisses, tell Shendelle that I said hi! Unless she's already reading, then hi! :D I'm glad you love our story! I appreciate all of your time! Tell me who you would like to interview! Maybe I'll have you on as a guest!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HitsuRuki<strong>_

"Heather, this is something that can't be kept a secret, Hisana has to tell the truth." Sammy Jo said, once they were safely back in Hisana's room. Heather paced around in the room as Hisana sat silently on the bed, obviously in deep thought. They had argued through half the night about Hisana's situation.

Heather turned to Samantha and sighed. "I try to tell her, to convince her, but she doesn't want to."

"You know we _have _to tell Jasmine about this. She, of all people, should know that Hisana is alive." Sammy Jo said, walking towards Heather and dropping her voice down to a whisper. "You know why."

"She's right." Heather turned to Hisana, who had spoken. She got up from her bed and faced Heather. "She's right, Heather. Sooner or later, people will start to find out, and I think I should be the one to tell her that I'm alive."

Heather rubbed her eyes. "I don't know how my sister will react."

Sammy Jo crossed her arms. "Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?" She suddenly turned to the door. "We'll go now."

"Wait a minute, Samantha." Heather stopped her. "I think we should wait for tomorrow."

"This can't wait for tomorrow, she's going to be going through hell and it'll only make people suspicious. If she talks to Hisana now, maybe it won't be so bad tomorrow." Sammy Jo turned to Hisana. "What do you say?"

Heather turned expectantly towards Hisana. "I'll go." Hisana said, grabbing her cloak and heading for the door.

The three of them wordlessly made their way to Rukia141's room, each succumbed in their thoughts, each worried about what would come next. The trio approached the door to Rukia141's room and Sammy Jo hesitated before knocking the door. Hisana pressed herself against the wall, clutching the cloak tightly against her. There was no answer, so Sammy Jo rapped on the door once more.

They heard someone sleepily call out. "Coming…"

All three of them stood frozen as the door opened. Rukia141 gazed up at Heather and Sammy Jo as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "It's late, what's up?" She asked. Heather looked down at Sammy Jo and she gave a curt nod.

"Jasmine, there's something we need to tell you, and we thought it would be better to tell you tonight." Heather said. Rukia141 frowned as she stared at them both uneasily.

"What about?" She asked, stepping back in order to allow Heather and Sammy Jo to enter. However, when Rukia141 proceeded to close the door, a hand stopped her. Rukia141 turned towards the door and watched in shock as Hisana pulled her hood back.

"About me." She whispered.

Rukia141 fainted.

…

JC parked the truck on the side of the street. Both he and Spiderthorn got out and went to the back. Spiderthorn tossed the cover aside and stared down at the sack. She opened the mouth of the sack and pulled it down, revealing Orihime's unconscious face. "I'll get her ready, go check if Chizuru is home."

"I'm sure she is, I don't see why I have to go and check." JC muttered as he went towards the house. Obviously they were all asleep. He turned when he heard Spiderthorn lift Orihime up and toss her from the truck and onto the ground. She jumped off the truck and began to tie her ankles together, as well as her hands, very tightly. JC went to the front of the truck and grabbed the duct tape.

Orihime groaned as her eye lids fluttered open. She blinked and her eyes widened when she made out Spiderthorn in the dark. "You-!"

"I suggest you be quiet." Spiderthorn warned. "After all, silence is golden."

"Yeah, but duct tape is silver." JC said, tearing off a good piece of the tape. He then tapped Orihime's mouth shut. "Now, what is it that Jennifer says?"

"It's nothing personal." Spiderthorn said as JC took hold of Orihime and began to drag her roughly towards Chizuru's house. Orihime tried to struggle, but it was no use, she couldn't free herself from her bonds. She stared up at them, eyes wide with fear as Spiderthorn approached the door. Instead of knocking the door, however, JC tossed a few rocks at a certain window.

It didn't take long for the lights of the room to go on. A shadow approached the window and JC jumped out of sight, along with Spiderthorn.

Chizuru opened her window and yelled down at the ground. "Hey! It's late! What are you doing throwing stuff at my window-!" She stopped when she caught sight of Orihime's figure. "Hime?" She called. She quickly withdrew back into her room and shut the window. A few seconds later, she burst out the front door. Chizuru scanned the front of her house, but no one was around. She then turned her attention back to Orihime.

Orihime looked up at Chizuru uncertainly, and Chizuru was about to pull the tape away from her mouth. However, she stopped; instead, she tapped her chin and grinned. "You know, this isn't so bad. You and I could have some fun before I let you go, Hime." She grinned perversely. Orihime's eyes widened with horror as she vigorously shook her head, but Chizuru happily dragged her inside, ignoring her muffled screams.

The door shut behind them. JC and Spiderthorn appeared from their hiding spot and nodded at each other. They waited for a few seconds before heading back to the truck. "Success. You know, I think we should keep doing this kidnapping stuff." Spiderthorn said. JC tapped the steering wheel before turning to her.

"Okay, then, who should be next?" He asked. The duo stared at each other for several seconds before turning to the front, saying one name in union.

"Momo."

…

"Stop right here." Ulquiorra murmured when the black truck drove off. The driver parked the taxi and sighed. Driving around with a kid who didn't utter a single word was extremely awkward. He sighed with relief when Ulquiorra stepped out of the taxi. The old man was willing to not charge the kid as long as he took his somber mood elsewhere.

Ulquiorra walked toward the house and studied it for a brief moment. All the lights seemed to be off, meaning that the occupants were asleep. His eyes caught a faint, glowing light coming from one of the windows. He then searched for a way to reach the roof of the house. Ulquiorra finally spotted a small ledge he could grab if he climbed the side of the house. He made his way to the side of the house and calculated the distance between the ground and the ledge. If he was in his regular body, he could have easily reached to top, but in his current pathetic form, his powers were severely reduced.

Ulquiorra jumped and kicked away from the wall, giving him the chance to grab the ledge and swing himself upwards in one quiet, fluid motion. He remained motionless, waiting to see if he attracted any attention. When he was sure that no one heard him, he walked towards the window.

From the taxi, the old man gaped as the kid crept towards one of the windows. "He's a burglar! I just helped a burglar reach this house! Should I call the police? No, I'll be accused of being an accomplice!" The old man panicked. "The hell with this, I'm out of here." He said, putting his taxi to drive and speeding away.

Ulquiorra silently watched the taxi drive off, but he turned his attention back to the window. He gazed into it and saw that the room was lit by a small lamp located on a bedside table. He saw a door in the room that was wide open. He assumed it was a bathroom, since he could hear the faint sound of running water, and saw the steam creeping into the room. He flickered his gaze towards the bed and saw Orihime struggling with her bonds.

Silently, Ulquiorra checked the window, and found that it was unlocked. Opening it slowly, so as not to alert whoever else was in the room, he quietly rose all the way up. He then stepped into the room and Orihime snapped her eyes at him, and they flooded with relief. She gave small whimper as he approached her.

"We're going to have lots of fun, Hime! Just you wait!" A girl called from the bathroom. Not knowing how much time he had, Ulquiorra quickly untied the thin rope from her ankles. He then proceeded to free her hands. As he was about to toss the ropes aside, he noticed they were tainted with blood.

Orihime pulled the tape from her mouth. "They were done too tightly, it's my fault for struggling too much." She whispered, and winced slightly as she reached for her bruised ankles.

"Come, we must go." He said, making his way back to the window. Orihime struggled a little to walk, but when she saw that Ulquiorra was watching her, she stood up high and walked quickly to the window. He wasn't an idiot, he saw her pain. "I'll go first." He said, slipping out. Orihime followed and looked down at the ground from the roof.

"Ulquiorra?" She whispered when he jumped from the roof. He landed skillfully and without a sound, like a cat. He looked up at her.

"What are you waiting for, woman? Jump." He said. Orihime hesitated as she stared at the ground with great uncertainty. "I'll shall catch you." He finally told her.

Orihime looked down at him in surprise. "Oh, Hime! How about I give you a bath?" Chizuru called. Orihime turned around and saw Chizuru enter the room and stop dead in her tracks when she saw that her prisoner was gone. She turned to the window and saw Orihime. Chizuru dashed to the window, prompting Orihime to leap from the roof and down towards Ulquiorra.

He didn't stumble when he caught her and placed her down gently just as Chizuru stuck her head out the window. "Hey! What are you-? Give her back!"

He took her hand and quickly led her away from the house, cutting through several alleys and coming across another street full of houses. "Ulquiorra, are we lost?" Orihime asked. Ulquiorra didn't answer as he took in the names of the streets, sharply remembering the exact direction he came from when he came in the taxi. He then started walking down the sidewalk in a certain direction.

"This way, follow me." He called over his shoulder, walking along.

They walked in silence, but there were some occasions in which he heard her stop. He continued, however, if she kept stopping, he wasn't about to stop and wait for her; it would be a complete waste of time. It wasn't until he heard a tear that he turned. Orihime was tearing strips from her skirt and tying them to her wrists which were raw and crusted with blood. She then turned her attention to her ankles and wrapped them as well. Her feet were bare and scrapped from the long walk, but she didn't complain.

Not once had he heard her complain.

"Sorry for being such a hindrance, hopefully this will help me go faster." She told him, beaming at him. "It's the least I can do." She continued to walk, but it was Ulquiorra's turn to stop. She looked at him in mild confusion, and was caught completely off guard when he slightly knelt down.

"Get on." Was all he said. Orihime outright refused, however.

"Oh no, I shouldn't, honest, it's alright." She said.

Ulquiorra's green eyes bore fiercely into hers. "Get on." He said again, signaling that he was not going to repeat himself. Orihime reluctantly wrapped her arms around his neck and he hoisted her up onto his back by grabbing her from underneath her thighs, making Orihime yelp slightly.

He began to walk again.

"I didn't get to say this earlier, but thanks." She said. He didn't say anything as he continued to make his way back to the studio. It wasn't until he felt her hair brush against his face and her arms go slightly limp that he noticed she was sleeping.

"Woman." He said, knowing she wasn't going to answer. "Are you afraid of me?"

There was no reply.

He silently continued his way.

"No." She finally breathed. "I am not afraid…" He stopped in his tracks and waited to see if she was going to say anything else, but she didn't. She had fallen asleep again. He stood there for several seconds, trying to reorganize his thoughts, because in that moment. In that moment she had uttered those words.

His heart had skipped a beat.

…

"Jasmine, wake up. Wake up." Heather whispered, patting her sister's cheek. The had carried her to her bed and were now looming over her.

"Perhaps now wasn't the time." Hisana said, obviously worried.

Sammy Jo shook her head. "No, she'll come around. Jasmine, come on." She whispered. Sure enough, Rukia141's eyes opened. She blankly stared up at the three, and suddenly shot up, making the others take a huge step back.

Rukia141 turned sharply towards Hisana and stared at her. "You're alive." She said as Hisana nodded.

"I am."

Heather placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "We thought it would be best to tell you. As you can see, this is a real problem."

"I can see that." Rukia141 told her. "She's Byakuya's dead wife, well, I don't know about dead. What happened? Why are you here all of a sudden?"

"I will gladly explain everything to you." Hisana replied. Rukia141 frowned as she uncertainly stared at Hisana. Silence fell over them like a cloak and Rukia141 averted her gaze, deep in thought.

"This is really confusing, but I hope you clear things up for me." Rukia141 said. "Heather, Sammy Jo, is it okay if I can talk to Hisana alone?"

Heather and Sammy Jo exchanged a look before Heather turned to her sister. "Of course, take your time." She said, silently ushering Sammy Jo away. Heather looked back once more at her sister, before closing the door behind her. Hisana and Rukia141 were left alone in the room.

"Is there a place you want me to start?" Hisana asked.

"Yes, from the beginning." Rukia141 said.

…

Toshiro reluctantly followed Momo up the stairs that led to the garden. She had her blanket neatly tucked under her arm, as she quietly urged Toshiro walk faster. They reached the roof of the studio, and Momo made her way to railing. "Wasn't it a great a idea for us to come here and watch the sunrise?" She asked.

"I don't know, waking me up this early really isn't helping with the mood." He told her annoyingly. Momo made a face at him and he glared at her. "You're not helping it either."

"Oh, lighten up! You've become so uptight ever since you became a captain." Momo told him.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "I really don't think acting like a child would have been appropriate, Momo. It's time to grow up."

Momo frowned slightly. "What's wrong with acting like a kid sometimes? As much as you hate to admit it." She said, smirking. "You're a kid."

Toshiro didn't say anything at first, then he replied calmly. "I rather be a kid than a bed wetter."

Momo rounded up on him. "I grew out of that a long time ago! Don't be so mean! Ugh!" She turned back towards the sky, which was beginning to become lighter, the stars disappearing one by one.

"Besides, it can happen to anyone." She sniffed.

Toshiro gave a small smile.

…

"Just admit it, you're lost." Spiderthorn said. JC gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"I'm not lost, so shut up and let me drive." He snapped at her.

Spiderthorn shrugged. "You could just listen to me and I'll give you the right directions."

"I don't need you to tell me where to go, I already know where I'm going." He told her, focusing on the road and trying to block out her annoying voice; it wasn't helping. There were several seconds of silence, before she lazily called out to him.

"You missed your exit."

Cursing loudly, JC made a wide U-turn and sped down the road, and turned sharply again, just before coming in contact with the car driving towards them. He took the exit and glared at the road.

"That's illegal."

"Spiderthorn, throwing you out of this moving truck is looking very pleasing at the moment." He told her angrily.

"It's not my fault your directional skills suck." She told him, crossing her arms. JC merely mumbled some profanities under his breath.

…

"So, you thought you were being a burden?" Rukia141 asked as Hisana sat down on the bed with her.

She nodded. "Yes, I thought I was causing to much trouble for Byakuya and his family." Hisana shook her head and laughed humorlessly. "Pathetic, isn't it?"

Rukia141 brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. She stared up at Hisana. "No, it's not pathetic; it's completely understandable. I know some people don't, and it's hard because most of them haven't experienced something like that."

"You're too kind. However, it's not an excuse." Hisana said, smiling weakly. "I abandoned my family, and I can't take it back. I can't stop thinking of all that I've done, everything I messed up in."

Rukia141 and Hisana didn't say anything for awhile; each of them sunk into their thoughts, thinking, trying to find a way to approach the conflict. Rukia141 placed a hand on Hisana's arm and gave her an encouraging smile. "Our past forms the person we are today."

Hisana looked at her.

"But, it's what we do with today that decides our future. If you spend too much time grieving over the past and not focusing on what to do with yourself now, you'll miss your chance to change and determine your future." Rukia141 whispered, staring at the floor. "The more time you waste, the farther everything will become, and by the time you finally realize the consequences of that mistake, it'll already be too late."

Hisana stared at her. "You really believe that?"

"No, I know it, because I've experienced that myself." Rukia141 told her. "My father abandoned my family and I didn't think I'd be able to let go of my broken past. Then, I decided that wasting away my time, worrying over a man who didn't give a damn about me, really wasn't the way to go. I let go, and started over."

Hisana turned away from her and caught sight of a picture. She took hold of it and looked down at the picture of two smiling girls, around seven or eight years of age. "Jennifer can't seem to let any of that go, maybe that's why she's so hateful and distrusting towards people." Rukia141 whispered.

Hisana took in the image of the twins. Theirs arms around each other, wearing the exact same clothes and each holding a red popsicle. She really couldn't tell them apart. "Maybe that's why we've drifted apart through the years."

Rukia141 reached for the picture and held it up for both of them to see. "Don't get me wrong, she cares about her family, and she's overprotective of me. It's just that..." Rukia141 placed the picture back on the small table next to her bed. "It's just that, she used to be my best friend; now, whatever bond we had, is completely shattered. Don't let it happen to you."

"I…" Hisana trailed off.

"The past can never be buried, but you can surly learn from it." Rukia141 said, and then she beamed. "I'm not going to pressure you into saying anything, but I will tell you one thing." She said, getting up and stretching.

"Oh? What's that?" Hisana asked.

"Just give yourself fifteen seconds of insane bravery." She told Hisana.

"I'm sorry?" Hisana asked in confusion.

"That's all you need, fifteen seconds of insane bravery. Just go out there and say what you got to say and do what you got to do without a worry in the world; it only takes fifteen seconds. Trust me, I've been doing that all of my life, and it works, most of the time, heh." Rukia141 explained, shrugging.

Hisana stared at Rukia141 for a minute before giving a knowing smile. "You're just like Heather in a way."

"Huh?" Rukia141 said in confusion. Then she laughed and slapped Hisana on the back, making her almost fall forward from the bed. "Don't be silly! Me like Heather? There's no way, but thanks!"

Hisana stood up from the bed and turned to Rukia141. "Thank you, you've given me a lot to think about." She headed for the door, but Rukia141 called out to her once more.

"It's okay to be selfish every once and a while. Happiness can be given, earned, and taken." Rukia141 told her. She then smirked slightly. "I think you should take yours."

It was Hisana's turn to laugh. "And who told you that piece of advice?"

"Jennifer." Rukia141 replied happily.

Hisana shook her head, still smiling. "Good night, Jasmine."

"Good night, Lady Kuchiki." She called, making Hisana stopped. She turned to look back at Rukia141 once more, and the girl gave her an innocent smile.

…

_One week later._

Rangiku happily taped a large poster on the wall that was decorated with masks and musical notes. She suddenly wobbled dangerously and grabbed the wall for support. She glared down at her human latter. "You drop me and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

"Ran-chan…" Gin called out, struggling to keep her balanced as Rangiku stood on his shoulders. "I really don't think the sign needs to be that high." He said. In response, she dug the toe of her boot into his shoulder.

"I'm the one putting up the posters, not you. Rukia141 asked me to do it personally." She said, as Gin slowly began to kneel towards the floor as she continued to painfully bury her toe into his shoulder.

Nel arrived with a few more posters and sweat dropped when she found Gin lying flat on his face, with Rangiku casually sitting on his back. "Nel! Great, you brought the rest! Get up Gin! We need to finish placing these all over the studio!"

"The floor is more comfortable, thank ya." He replied in a muffled tone.

Rangiku frowned. "I will go with you to the Masquerade if you help me finish." She offered. Gin suddenly sat up, sending Rangiku flying backwards.

"Really?" He asked, excited. He then took out a gray mask that was shaped like a fox and put it on. "Can I wear this one?"

"Absolutely not, I'll pick your mask out for you." She told him.

"Awwww, no fair, Ran-chan!" He whined. Rangiku then looked up at Nel and looked at her curiously.

"By the way, Nel, are you going with anyone?" She asked. Nel frowned as she shook her head.

"No, I have no one to go with. Then again, I can go by myself." Nel said. Gin stood up and grinned widely.

"You can always go with Nnoitra-" Gin didn't finish, however, because at that moment, Nel decided to punch all of the posters she was holding into his face. "Did I say Nnoitra? I meant…never mind, yeah, I said Nnoitra." Gin said, holding his nose.

"Oh! Nel, you know what that means! Shopping!" Rangiku cried throwing her hands in the air.

Nel glared at Gin once more before turning to her friend. "Shopping? You'll help me find a dress?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm so excited! Hurry up, Gin! We must finish!" Rangiku cried, picking up the posters and dragging Gin down the hall, with Nel right behind them.

…

"I can't believe this!" Liz cried as she pointed down the hall, catching OnepieceX3 attention. She saw who Liz was pointing at and frowned.

"What is she doing here?" OnepieceX3 asked.

Walking down the hall like she was some sort of pageant queen, Hannah Emmons waved at everyone, giving them a sweet, sick smile. "When the cat's away, the mice will play." Liz muttered. "Typical of her to show her face now that Jennifer isn't here."

Hannah passed the two girls as she made her way to the lounge. Before she entered, Hannah looked at Liz and OnepieceX3 and scoffed at them. The two girls glared at the blond. "She's so rude, why is she still here?" OnepieceX3 asked.

"I don't know, but if she continues to act all high and mighty, she might attract unwanted attention. Let's go, OnepieceX3." Liz said, and the two friends left.

Grimmjow lazily tilted his drink back and forth, not really doing much. He heard someone enter the lounge, but he didn't pay the person much attention. The person opened a few cabinets and drawers, then finally, emitted a frustrated sigh. "What do you have to do in order to get good food around here?" The girl asked loudly.

He looked over and saw a girl that looked vaguely familiar. She had long blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He really couldn't put his finger on it. Then it hit him. "Aren't you that girl that Jennifer beat the other day?" He asked her. The girl faced him, and glared.

"The name is Hannah. She didn't beat me, she only struck me once, and that's because I let her." She said in her defense.

"Whatever you say." Grimmjow told her, going back to his drink. Hannah studied him for a moment, and came to a conclusion.

He didn't look that bad.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and slowly approached him. "You didn't tell me your name." She told him, standing beside him.

"Don't need to." He told her roughly. He was a tough one too. She casually placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, I'm sure we could be good friends. I bet we can talk for hours about how much of a difficult person Jennifer could be." Hanna told him. At the mention of Jennifer's name, however, he stood up and glared at her.

"Not interested." He snapped, before leaving the lounge. Instead of being outraged, Hannah gave a sly smile as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"He's not bad at all." She told herself, now fully attracted to the guy.

…

"Animekisses, do you think you can go find Rukia? The interview is about to begin, and she's going to be right up after Rawr17 and 1Bleach do their thing." Sammy Jo said, as they walked down the hall. However, Animekisses was studying the many doors they passed, each leading to someone's room.

"I will, don't worry." Animekisses aimlessly said as she focused on the many doors. Sammy Jo looked at her curiously.

"Is something on your mind?" Sammy Jo asked. Animekisses didn't answer her as she walked up to a specific door. "Animekisses?"

"Come here for a minute." Animekisses said, beckoning Samantha over. She approached the door, and Animekisses opened it. It wasn't until Animekisses opened the door that Sammy Jo realized who the room belonged to.

"Isn't this-?"

"Yep." Animekisses said, shoving her partner inside. Sammy Jo stumbled forward, and turned around in surprise as Animekisses shut the door, and she heard something click from the _outside_. Samantha stared at the door in horror as she went to it and tried to open it. It was no use, however, it was locked.

"Animekisses! What do you think you're doing!" Sammy Jo screamed.

A muffled reply came from the other side of the door. "You'll thank me for this later."

Sammy Jo pounded the door a few times before sighing. "Why me?"

"Don't tell me she locked the door." Someone said from behind. Sammy Jo gave a startled jump as she whirled around. Hisagi, who was sitting on the ground, stood up. He was clutching the puppy that was given to him for Christmas. When the puppy spotted another person that wasn't Hisagi, she started to wiggle furiously. He finally set her down and the puppy raced toward her.

"I'm afraid she did. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get involved in her little prank." Sammy Jo said, picking the puppy up.

He scratched the back of his neck, "I'm used to everything that goes on around here, don't worry."

Sammy smiled weakly as she stared at the puppy. "Hello! I see you like play a lot, huh?" She cooed. She then turned to Hisagi. "Have you given her a name?"

"Gilly." He said. She looked at him.

"Really?"

He shrugged and nodded.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Gilly!" Sammy Jo exclaimed. She placed the puppy down and she darted underneath his bed. An awkward silence settled in between them as they both stood there. It wasn't until a few seconds later that Hisagi finally motioned to his bed.

"Well, do you want to sit down, or something?" He asked.

"Oh, er, yeah. Thanks." She said making her way to his bed. She sat down rather nervously. Again silence fell between them.

It was going to be a long day…

…

"Animekisses! We're here on time! You should tell Sammy Jo!" Rawr17 cried, clearly excited. Animekisses beamed at the two girls and clapped happily for them.

"That's great! I'm afraid Sammy Jo isn't here at the moment, though." She told them. Rawr17 and 1BleachFan threw their hands in the air.

"Seriously? The one time that we're not late, Sammy Jo isn't here!" 1BleachFan cried. "That's it, I'm done being responsible."

"For real." Rawr17 muttered.

"Well, you can mope some other time, you're up." She told them, shooing them away. The two girls mumbled as they made their way to the stage.

_Entertainment_

"Hello, peeps! How are you!" Rawr17 called. The crowd cheered immensely and 1BleachFan waved at them.

"Sadly, there won't be any videos today." 1BleachFan told them sadly. The crowd groaned."

"You know why? Because today there's a chuck load of questions for Byakuya freaking Kuchiki, that's why!" Rawr17 yelled, making the studio erupt with cheers of many proportions. A few other Bleach people sat on the floor, curious about the questions the young noble would have to answer. This might be interesting indeed.

"Dang…" 1BleachFan said.

"Okay, give it up for Byakuya Kuchiki!" Rawr17 yelled. Everyone cheered as Byakuya wordless made his way to his chair. He sat down, his demeanor giving off a cold atmosphere.

"Welcome, Byakuya!" 1BleachFan cried.

"Let's get this over with." He said, crossing his arms.

"Okay…" Rawr17 said and she opened the first card. "This one is from lilyrosa143. _Dear Bya-kun, do you like dogs or cats better? Do you like dogs because they are loyal, obedient, and trust worthy? Or cats because they are smart, strong, fast, and proud?" _

Byakuya didn't say anything at first, and the crowd held their breath. Byakuya finally spoke. "I prefer dogs for the very reasons you mentioned. They also chase unwanted cats." He replied. The crowd was silent for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I somehow influenced any of that." Yoruichi called out from where she was sitting. Byakuya ignored her, but that probably was the reason why, which made several more people laugh.

"Ha! Okay, this next question is from FrostyNight98." 1BleachFan said, opening the card. "_Dear Byakuya, if Hisana were to be alive how would you react?"_

Whatever laughter that was still going on, immediately subsided as all eyes focused on the captain. If Byakuya was at all affected by the question, he didn't show it. Instead, he glared at 1BleachFan and she looked at him sheepishly. "It's not really my fault, I'm just repeating what she asked."

"That question is completely irrelevant." Byakuya said.

"It's still a question, and you have to answer it." Rawr17 said, "Please don't eat me." She squeaked when Byakuya glared at her frostily.

"Why would Hisana still be alive?" He asked.

"We don't know, it's a what if question, so yeah." 1BleachFan shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. "I don't know how I would react. Perhaps I'll be surprised."

Rawr17 shifted uncomfortably. "How would things change between you and Heather if Hisana would to be alive?" Byakuya's eyes fiercely burned into hers, and they flashed coldly.

"Nothing." He said, shocking the crowd. "Nothing will change between Heather and I." There was a stunned silence as Rawr17 and 1BleachFan stared at each other. They nodded and Rawr17 decided to end the conversation.

She cleared her throat and continued. "Okay, this one is from Poptart Ninja. _Dear Byakuya, how long does it take for you to do your hair every morning? Do you wear kenseikan to bed? Are they as uncomfortable as they look? And are you really as obsessed with your fish as everyone makes you out to be? And also, what would you say to a romantic relationship between Ichigo and Rukia? _Wow, that's a lot, so have at it, Byakuya." Rawr17 said.

"To answer her first question, it doesn't take as long as you think. No, I don't wear my kenseikan to bed, I take them off." He said.

"He's not even wearing them now!" Rawr17 exclaimed, pointing at his hair.

"Oooooooh!" The crowd said in chorus.

Byakuya frowned. "Heather convinced me that I didn't need to use them here."

"Good thing she told you, you look great!" 1BleachFan shouted, a lot of people from the crowd nodded with agreement.

"Let's move on." Rawr17 said. "He still has to answer the other questions."

"No, my kenseikan isn't uncomfortable. I'm not obsessed with my fish, they are exceptionally rare, and has been in my family for centuries. I don't appreciate the fact that they're being stolen." He replied. "There isn't much to say about a relationship between Rukia and Kurosaki, because I'll stop it before it even happens."

"I'm guessing Rukia is off limits for any guy-?" Rawr17 asked.

"Yes." He said.

"There's a real big brother for you." Rawr17 said.

"This next question is from Second Quincy." 1Bleach said, opening the card in order to read from it. _Dear Kuchiki-Taichou, my little sister and I had a debate over you while playing one of the Bleach video games for Wii. She controlled Toshiro, and I controlled you. She won three times, and has not stopped gloating since, saying your lame 'flower petals' have no chance against ice. My point is, how do you suggest using your Shikai and Bankai to the fullest to beat her?"_

"I don't know how you play this Wii, or how you even use me, but there's a small disadvantage to my Shikai, I will admit." Byakuya said. "Unless you don't come up with a concise strategy that will help you summon Senbonzakura, you might as well give up now. The release of my Zanpakuto can be easily negated if you don't give it the time to complete its release. Next time, try stunning your opponent before releasing Senbonzakura. It needs time, but once it's released, Senbonzakura is rendered near-unstoppable."

"Huh, it's nice of you to help out." 1BleachFan nodded.

"Alright, next question!" Rawr17 exclaimed, opening another card. "This one is from Luafua. _Dear Byakuya Kuchiki, what is it that you take in most pride in? Your Koi fish? Calligraphy skills? Or your artistic skills?"_

Byakuya didn't say anything at first, thinking the question over. "Artistic skill." He said in a serious tone. An awkward silence followed, but Byakuya was oblivious to it.

"His artwork is beautiful. I hope I will be able to become as good as him one day." Rukia whispered in Orihime's ear. She merely smiled at Rukia, noting the look of admiration in her eyes as she stared up at her brother.

"Er…that's great!" Rawr17 said. "1BleachFan next question please."

1BleachFan blinked several times before shaking her head. "Oh, right. Um, this next one is from OnepieceX3. _"Let's see if the noble mind can solve my riddle! : My mother is the tree, that we always seem to leave. I have millions of sisters, who all soar through the sky along with me. With my pink hue never fading, I embrace my freedom without any waiting. What am I?"_

"Sakura petals." He said, closing his eyes.

Rawr17 turned to him. "Byakuya, what if you're wrong-?"

"I don't care." He said.

"Okie… O.o" Rawr17 said.

1BleachFan handed Rawr17 another card. "This next one is from Wingless3Angel. _Dear Byakuya, if you could change things would you have preferred that Hisana be born to a noble family and avoided all the trouble you went through, or would you have left her the way she was?" _Rawr17 read from the card.

Byakuya opened his eyes. "I wouldn't have changed anything. There was conflict with my family, but I married Hisana because I loved her for who she was." He replied, then he glared at the audience. "Isn't that what it's truly about?"

The audience suddenly nodded vigorously.

"You were never ashamed of her?" Rawr17 asked.

"Never." He easily replied.

"Wow, that's really sweet." 1BleachFan said. She then took out another card. "This one is from AnimeFreak134. _Dear Byakuya, what is your favorite color? And Why?"_

"My favorite color? It would be violet." He replied. "Maybe that's reason as to why I was attracted to Hisana in the first place. I don't know why I enjoy that color, I just do."

"Well, there you go, Byakuya's favorite color is violet." Rawr17 said.

"Purple, pretty cool." 1BleachFan nodded.

"Next question is from Animekisses!" Rawr17 waved the card in the air, several people cheered. _"Dear Byakuya, first I must say, you've managed to make Sakura petals look sexy and manly, so great job! Secondly, though my heart belongs to Jushiro, you are my second favorite male character! If Ichigo and Rukia were to start dating, how would you handle that?"_

"I have no comment for your previous statement, but as an answer to your question. I will-"

"_Without killing Ichigo." _Rawr17 finished.

"…"

"Byakuya?" 1BleachFan asked.

"I'm thinking." He replied.

"Okay." Rawr17 said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I will severely maim him." Byakuya finally said.

Rukia shivered.

"This next question is from Flying Lion! Ahem!" 1BleachFan called out. _"Dear Byakuya, what did you think when I kissed Rukia in the spin the bottle special? Also what do you think that I think Rukia is really awesome!"_

"I don't have a problem that you admire my little sister, but I assure you that your kiss during that infernal game will be the last one you'll ever have with her. I spared you because you were a guest, I won't be so lenient next time." Byakuya replied.

"Oooooooh" The crowd called out.

"Last question!" Rawr17 cried, holing up the card. "This one is from Scarlett Thread! _Dear Byakuya SEXY BEAST Kuchiki, what would your reaction be if Rukia came up to you one day and said that she's pregnant with Ichigo's baby?"_

"_What?_" Rukia yelled from where she was sitting.

"I'd castrate him, slit his throat and burn the body. Then I would let Rukia keep the child, and when the child is born, I would give the child the Kuchiki name. The child will be raised not knowing the name of his despicable father and will be told that his father was a great man who died in battle full of honor towards himself and his family. I do not like to lie, but I'm willing to make an exception if the situation ever occurred." He told everyone.

"I'm starting to hate this interview…" Ichigo muttered, and Renji tried to hold back his laughter.

"Wow, Byakuya, it's almost like you already have this planned out, as if you're expecting Rukia to get pregnant." Rawr17 said.

"…"

The whole studio went silent.

"Okaaaaaay!" 1BleachFan broke the silence by waving her arms. "That's it folks! Rawr17 if you would please bring out the hat." She said.

Rawr17 approached the young captain with the hat. "Please, Byakuya, pick out the next person who will be interviewed." She said. Byakuya pulled out a name.

"Gin Ichimaru." He said, handing Rawr17 the piece of paper. She waved it in the air.

"You hear that? Gin is next, so submit your questions! Thank you, Byakuya, for joining us! Until next time everyone!" Rawr17 cried.

"Later, guys!" 1BleachFan waved. The crowd cheered as the three of them left the stage.

_Interview_

_Rukia141 leaped from behind the curtains._

Rukia141: Hey guys! I bet you're pumped for another interview!

_The crowd cheered._

Rukia141: Alright! Then I'll give you one!

_The crowd cheered again._

Rukia141: I've never really read stories about these two, but there are some out there! Please welcome Rukia and Toshiro please!

_Rukia and Toshiro made their way onto the stage, and they each sat in their respective seats._

Rukia141: Aren't ya glad you're here! :D

Both: No.

Rukia141: Okie…Dx

_Toshiro sighed._

Toshiro: Can we get this over with, please?

Rukia141: Okay, okay! Now, first question and probably the one you've heard many times. How do you feel about being paired up by readers?

Toshiro: I really don't see the connection people make between Kuchiki and I. It doesn't make any sense.

Rukia: I agree with Captain Hitsugaya, what's wrong with these people? I hardly ever speak to Captain Hitsugaya.

Rukia141: Well, I don't know, but a lot of people like that you're Zanpakutos have special ice abilities. Maybe it's your height, or your seriousness.

Toshiro: That's highly unreasonable.

Rukia141: Toshiro, don't you think that Rukia is pretty or something? Isn't there the slightest chance of something more?

Toshiro: Never. I don't even know why you're asking.

_Rukia141 jumped on her chair._

Rukia141: Because that's how it always goes! Two people fall in love, and no one suspects it! You think a certain person will never fall in love, never look at you in that way.

_Toshiro and Rukia stared at her._

Rukia141: No matter how much you try, you're always too shy to approach him, to say hi. You can't act like yourself because you don't want him to think of you as weird. Then he plays his guitar and it just enraptures you, the way he stares at you with his cold blue eyes, not knowing his thoughts and his emotions sends your heart ablaze. But you don't care if he shows no interest in you, because you love him, and you have for a while and it tears your heart knowing that he might not feel the same way-!

_She stopped when the whole studio remained silent at her sudden rant._

Rukia141: So like I was saying, what do you like about each other?

Rukia: You didn't ask that at all…

Toshiro: I regret ever coming to this studio.

Rukia141: Aw, don't ruin the fun! Do it for the fans! How many of you are HitsuRuki fans?

_Several hands rose in the air and Rukia141 pointed at them excitedly._

Rukia141: You see? They love you! So like I asked you before, what do you like about each other?

Toshiro: There's nothing to like, but I admire Kuchiki's responsibility in her duty as well as doing the work that is assigned to her. Unlike Rangiku and her laziness, which aggravates me.

Rukia: Er…

_Rukia scratched her cheek, trying to come up with something._

Rukia141: What's wrong, Rukia?

Rukia: I can't seem to find anything nice to say about Captain Hitsugaya.

_Toshiro frowned._

Rukia: Eh! It's not that you don't have any good qualities, Captain Hitsugaya! Oh, Karin was talking about you once, she said you have admirable soccer skills, maybe that will help?

Toshiro: Karin said what?

Rukia141: That's so cute!

Toshiro: That's not cute!

Rukia141: Seriously though, take a good look at Rukia, won't you consider dating her.

Toshiro: I hardly know Rukia. There have been certain occasions where I've fought alongside her, but we've never been close. Ever. So the answer is no.

Rukia: He's right, it's really weird and all of these people pairing us up. It doesn't fit.

Rukia141: How about you, Rukia? Would you ever develop feelings for someone like Toshiro.

_Rukia touched her bare wrist, frowning sadly._

Rukia: That would be impossible.

_Rukia141 sat back in her chair and frowned at them._

Rukia141: What's wrong with you two? You seem a little off.

Toshiro: I'm just tired.

Rukia: Frustrated.

_Rukia141 studied them for a bit before turning in her chair and yelling at the curtains._

Rukia141: Rawr17!

_Rawr17 appeared, several seconds later._

Rawr17: You called?

Rukia141: You know that video you recorded earlier today? You were going to show it for your next entertainment act?

Rawr17: Yeah?

Rukia141: Go ahead and set it up, we need a mood change.

_Rawr17 brightened._

Rawr17: Seriously?

Rukia141: Yes, hurry please!

Rawr17: Will do, boss!

_She disappeared behind the curtains again. Rukia141 grinned at Rukia and Toshiro._

Rukia141: This is going to be fun.

_The audience watched with curiosity as the big screen was prepared. When Rawr17 was finished, she pointed the remote at the screen, and pressed play._

_The image showed both Momo and Orihime, baking together in the kitchen. Momo was covered in flour, but she looked like she was enjoying herself._

"_We could use some music!" Orihime suddenly cried, making Momo jump._

"_Really? Oh, can you play music that Rukia141 brought with her from her home? I love it, it has such a nice beat to it!" Momo cried with excitement as Orihime went to the kitchen stereo._

"_I like that music, too! I'll play one of my favorite songs!" She shouted happily. Orihime searched for the right track number and pressed play. Pretty soon, the kitchen was filled with a happy beat and Momo squealed._

"_I know this song! I love it too!"_

"_That's great!" Orihime exclaimed. The two girls laughed and grabbed a couple of 'microphones' that were, in fact, big wooden spoons._

"_**Don't go breaking my heart!**__" Orihime sang._

"_**I couldn't if I tried!**__" Momo sang, as she danced around the counter._

_Orihime twirled around. "__**Honey, if I get restless.**__"_

"_**Baby you're not that kind!**__"_

Toshiro: Momo?

_Rukia looked just as surprised._

Rukia: Orihime?

"_**Don't go breaking my heart!**__" Orihime danced alongside Momo._

"_**You take the weight off of me!**__" Momo sang loudly, clearly enjoying herself._

_Orihime was having just as much fun. "__**Honey, when you knocked on my door**__."_

"_**I gave you my key!**__" Momo sang. No one couldn't really place a finger on it, but they did notice one thing._

_Momo and Orihime were naturally happy people._

_The whole audience turned their attention towards Momo and Orihime sitting on the floor, but instead of feeling embarrassed, they sprang up._

Both of them : _Hoooohoooo! Nobody knows it!_

Toshiro: They're still singing?

Rukia141: Why wouldn't they? This is an awesome song!

Orihime: _When I was down!_

Momo: _I was your clown!_

Both of them: _Hoooohoooo! Nobody knows it!_

_By that time, the whole audience was already dancing in the stands, and Rawr17 turned up the music to full blast._

Orihime: _Right from the start!_

Momo: _I gave you my heart! Hoooohoooo! I gave you my heart!_

Toshiro: They're being ridiculous. How can they even like that song? I'm sure they're the only ones who listen to it-

Security guard number one: _So don't go breaking my heart!_

Security guard number two: _I won't go breaking your heart!_

Both security guards: _Don't go breaking my heart!_

Toshiro: What?

_Some of the other Bleach people started to dance as well, shocking Rukia and Toshiro._

Gin: _And nobody told us!_

Rangiku: _'Cause nobody showed us!_

Rukia and Toshiro: They know the song too?

Gin: _And now it's up to us, babe!_

Rangiku: _Ohhh! I think we can make it!_

_They danced._

Urahara: _So don't misunderstand me!_

Yoruichi: _You put the light in my life!_

Rukia141: _You put the sparks to the flame!_

_Momo suddenly danced around and faced Toshiro._

Momo: _I've got your heart in my sights!_

Random guy in the audience: _Hoooohoooo! Nobody knows it!_

IchiSenn fan: _When I was down!_

IchiRuki fan: _I was your clown!_

Rangiku: _Hoooohoooo!_ _Nobody knows it!_

Gin: _Right from the start!_

Rangiku: _I gave you my heart!_

Rukia141: _Hoooohoooo!_ _I gave you my heart! _Come on you guys! Dance! Dance!

_The whole studio was dancing._

Rawr17: _Don't go breaking my heart!_

1BleachFan: _I won't go breaking your heart!_

Ichigo: What the hell, man? What kind of crap is this?

Renji: I don't know, but everyone is having fun.

_Rukia141 grabbed Rukia and hauled her to her feet._

Rukia141: Come on, Rukia! I know you know this song, don't you?

Rukia: I-I do. I just can't sing.

Rukia141: Nor can I, but that's not stopping me, come on! Sing! You only need fifteen seconds of insane bravery!

Rukia: Insane bravery?

Rukia141: Hai!

Ichigo: I swear this is so stupid!

Renji: Rukia doesn't seem to think so.

Ichigo: Huh?

_He sees Rukia dancing with Rukia141 onstage, with a flustered Toshiro watching all of the dancing._

Rukia: _Don't go breaking my heart!_

Ichigo: She's singing…?

Rukia: _Hoooohoooo! I gave you my heart!_

Orihime: _Don't go breaking my heart!_

Momo: _I won't go breaking your heart!_

Urahara: _Don't go breaking my!_

Yoruichi: _Don't go breaking my!_

Rukia: _Don't go breaking my heart!_

Security guard number one: _Don't go breaking my!_

Security guard number two: _Don't go breaking my heart!_

Rawr17: _I won't go breaking your heart!_

1BleachFan: _Don't go breaking my heart!_

_Toshiro felt a headache hit him with full force and he groaned. He tried to ignore the loud music, and dancing, but it was no use._

Toshiro: How did this get so off track?

_It was all in vain._

…

"That number you showed me, who's the person behind that number?" Hisagi asked. Sammy Jo pointed at her hip.

"You mean the '13' tattoo I have? Oh, she's a famous singer, thirteen is her number. We've never met her personally, though, it would be amazing if we did." Sammy Jo explained.

"You look up to a person you've never met before?" Hisagi asked.

Sammy Jo smiled at him. "You don't have to know the person in order to be inspired. She sings simple love stories, but on rare occasions, she sings about her life, and we can easily compare to her. After all the dark times we've been through, it's nice to have someone who understands."

"Dark times?" Hisagi asked, petting Gilly after she came out from under the bed.

Sammy Jo nodded. "Yeah, when I was fourteen I was arrested for a crime I committed."

"What crime?" He asked. Sammy Jo didn't say anything. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's not that, it's just that, you probably wouldn't know what I'm talking about if I told you." She told him, turning to face him.

"Why don't you give me a try?" He told her.

Sammy Jo sighed with uncertainty as she leaned back on the bed she was sitting against. "Well, I was arrested for." She took a deep breath. "I was arrested for buying drugs; crack cocaine and heroin to be exact. It's these drugs people take, it seriously messes up your body, and can kill you if you over do it."

"Then why buy it?" Hisagi asked.

"Not for me, for my dad, back when I used to live with him. Police officers caught me buying some on a street corner and arrested me. I was too young to go to jail, so I was taken to Juvenile Detention. When they investigated my father, he was sent to prison and I was transferred to Texas where my mom lived since she and my dad were divorced. I spent a few more months in Juvenile Detention until being released." Sammy Jo explained.

"That's a lot to take."

"Yeah, but I got my life back together and everything is good now!" She said. Hisagi stared at her, and Samantha beamed at him.

"Well, I'm glad."

"Thanks." She said, turning away. "I just wish Animekisses would let us out already."

Gilly barked happily.

…

"Toshiro! Look! We're having a Masquerade! We can take partners, dress up, and everything! Isn't it exciting!" Momo exclaimed, bursting into his room and holding up the large poster. Toshiro glared at it before turning away.

"It's stupid."

Momo pouted. "No it's not! Besides, you're going too!"

"I am?" Toshiro looked at her, incredulously.

"Yes, with me!" Momo cried happily.

"Wait, what?" He asked in slight surprise.

"Toshiro, we never do anything together anymore! Let's go to the Masquerade together, please!" She begged. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"If you stop all that yelling, then fine, I'll go with you."

"Yes! Thank you! Now, what dress should I wear? Toshiro, you need to come up with what you're going to wear as well!" Momo told him with enthusiasm. Toshiro merely sighed again.

…

Both JC and Spiderthorn stared up at the Masquerade poster that announced the event in a couple of days. JC scoffed as he turned to leave. "What a load of bull."

"Wait a minute, JC." Spiderthorn grabbed him. "We should go."

"Why?" He asked in annoyance.

"Think of all the trouble we could cause." She told him. He stopped and stared at the poster again. Spiderthorn could already tell that he was formulating a plan. Finally he turned to her.

"You're right, we can cause a lot of trouble, can we?" He asked, nodding. Spiderthorn then spotted Grimmjow heading into the lounge, with someone tailing him a little too closely.

"Speaking of trouble." She said, nodding toward their direction. JC and Spiderthorn followed the pair to the lounge and peeked inside.

"You know, that Masquerade sounds interesting." Hannah told Grimmjow, but he only glared at her. "I think you and I should go."

"Why in the hell would I take you? I don't even know you, leave me alone, you're getting annoying." He snapped at her, turning his body away from her, but Hannah sat on the table. She smirked at him and reached to touch him, but he immediately grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, I'm not doing anything bad." Hannah laughed. He glared at her some more, before loosening his grip on her wrist, until finally letting her go. She then ran her fingers through his hair. "You're interesting indeed."

Spiderthorn saw JC take out his phone and aim the camera at the pair. "What are you up to?" She whispered.

"Just letting Jennifer know." JC smirked, snapping a shot of Grimmjow and Hannah.

"Why would she care what goes on with them?" Spiderthorn asked. They walked away from the lounge and JC was already typing a message for Jennifer, attaching the picture.

"Oh, she's a stubborn little demon, who won't hesitate to lash out at you if you piss her off with stuff like this, but she cares." JC said, grinning widely as he sent the message with the picture. "She cares a lot."

…

Gin entered Rangiku's room without bothering to knock, hoping he'd catch her off guard. He didn't need to explain what off guard meant; sadly, however, she was flipping through magazines on her bed, clearly bored. She looked up at him when he entered, and returned to her reading. "What do you want Gin?" She asked.

"I just came here to ask you to the Masquerade." He told her, grinning.

"I thought I already said we were going." She told him, not looking up from her magazine.

"I wanted to ask you properly." He told her. This caught Rangiku's attention and she sat up.

"Go on." She told him.

Gin cleared his throat before holding out his hand. "Rangiku, would you be my date to the Masquerade Ball?"

Rangiku stared at him, but then she smiled slyly as she took his hand.

"Why Gin, I would love to be your date for the upcoming Masquerade Ball. Are you going to adorn me with riches?" She asked.

"Do you want me to rob one of those banks from downtown? I was actually thinking of doing it once, just because I was really bored." Gin told her.

Rangiku frowned. "I was joking."

"Are you sure? There's really no problem." He told her.

"No Gin."

…

Animekisses whistled to herself as she made her way to Hisagi's room. She spun the keys on her finger, and turned a corner. She found Jushiro walking towards her, and when he spotted her, he smiled at her warmly. Animekisses waved. "Jushiro! Hi!"

"Hello, going somewhere?" He asked, noticing her keys.

"Just going out to free a couple of little birds. I'll talk more about it to you later, if I don't…" Animekisses trailed off then shrugged. "Let's just say the little birds won't be too happy." She then waved at him and turned to leave.

"Animekisses." He called. She turned to him again.

"Hm?"

"Would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to the Masquerade Ball?" He asked her.

"H-Huh…?" Animekisses dropped her keys and stood there, petrified. Jushiro then frowned.

"Unless you don't want to."

Animekisses blinked before she clumsily tried to reach down for her keys. However, for some reason, her finger seemed like jelly. "M-Masquerade Ball?" She asked, still struggling to get her keys.

"Yes. If you want." He told her, starting to worry if she was falling ill or something.

"O-Okay…" Was all she said.

"Ah, excellent, thank you." He said, smiling as he held up a hand. "Then I'll see you later."

"L-Later…" She called weakly. It wasn't until he was finally out of sight that she started to bolt down the hallway, towards Hisagi's room. Then she realized she didn't pick up her keys and gave an aggravated sigh as she went to retrieve them. She dashed towards Hisagi's room, chanting, "What am I going to wear? What am I going to wear? What am I going to wear? Oh gosh! _What am I going to wear!_"

…

Nanao trembled in anger at her captain. She really couldn't remember what she was so angry about, but she just was. She wanted to hit Kyoraku so hard that she hoped it would fix her pathetic captain.

"Now calm down, Nanao-chan!" Kyoraku called as she clenched her hands tightly into fists.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" She whispered furiously. "_ARG! How dare you ask me to calm down!_" She screamed, picking up all the furniture she could carry in her hands and lifting them high over his head.

"Wait! Nanao-chan-!"

"Don't tell me to wait!" She shrieked and brought the furniture down.

"Come to the Masquerade Ball with me!" He yelled, just as she was about to hit him and end his life. Nanao halted at what he said.

"E-Excuse me?" She asked, still holding up the furniture.

"Come to the Masquerade Ball with me?" He asked slowly. Nanao stared at him before placing all the furniture down.

"The Masquerade?" She asked, and Kyoraku nodded. "Oh. I guess it would be nice. Okay, I'll go with you." She told him, blushing slightly. Kyoraku gave a sigh of relief.

…

Uryu heard a knock on his door and he looked up from the book he was reading. "Come in." He said. Orihime opened the door slightly and smiled at him. "Oh, Orihime, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was going to ask Ulquiorra, but he hasn't been around all week and so I'm coming to you. I think he's avoiding me." Orihime said, tapping her chin.

"What do you need to ask me?" Uryu asked, setting his book down.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go the Masquerade Ball with me? Just as friends, and I sort of don't want to go alone, heh, heh." Orihime told him. Uryu stared at her for a moment, before fixing his glasses.

"Sure Orihime, I'll go with you, I wasn't planning on going, but if you really want me to-"

"Thanks so much Uryu! You're a great friend!" Orihime clapped her hands together. "Can you help me with my dress? I don't know what to wear at all!"

His glasses gleamed at this. "Of course I'll help you with your dress."

"Really? Yay! I really don't know what color to wear, green? Purple? Yellow? Gah! So many colors." She cried, clutching her head. Uryu chuckled as he grabbed some paper and a pencil.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something, right now, let's start with a design." He said, and the both of them set to work.

…

Liz found Skywalker studying a wall of the studio that had a strange dent in it. He seemed engrossed with what he was doing, that he didn't notice Liz creeping up from behind him. It wasn't until she jumped him from behind that he gave a startled jump. "Skywalker! I'm glad I found you! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"What do you need, Liz?" He asked, going back to studying the wall. Something happened, but what? He almost didn't hear Liz talking in the background, and it wasn't until she pinched his side that he looked up. "Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"

Liz frowned, but she smiled at him again as she held out her hand. Skywalker only stared at it. "I am here to tell you, that I'd be honored to go to the Masquerade Ball with you, Skywalker." She told him.

"I'm doing what now?" He asked, going pale.

"I said that you're taking me to the ball." She repeated.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I want to go to the Masquerade Ball, and I really had no one else to ask but you. So take my hand and say, 'Liz, would you like to go to the ball-?' Where are you going?" She asked as Skywalker began to walk away rather quickly.

"Somewhere…" He said. She ran to him and grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't! I already have a dress in mind, and you are not ruining it for me." She told him and pulled him closer. "Get the picture?"

Skywalker wordlessly nodded and Liz released him. "Great! Don't forget to look for something to wear! You're a great friend, Skywalker!" She waved at him happily. When she was gone, Skywalker wiped his forehead as he leaned against the wall.

"Girls…"

…

Heather walked silently to her room. It had been a long week for her, for Hisana as well. Hisana wouldn't tell her when she was going to reveal herself, and Heather only hoped it was soon.

She couldn't keep avoiding Byakuya.

Heather sighed with relief when she reached her room. She opened the door and stepped inside, only to jump back in shock. In the center of the room, stood Byakuya, gazing at her with his grey eyes, and he didn't seem to happy. Heather clutched her chest as she stared at him, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"To talk." He said. Heather slowly closed the door behind her and stared at him warily.

"About?" She asked, refusing to approach him, instead, leaning against the door.

Byakuya glared at her slightly. "You know very well about what. Care to tell me what has been making you flee from me all of this week?"

Heather avoided his gaze as she stared at the floor. "I'm not fleeing, I've just been busy-"

"Don't lie to me." He cut her off. He approached her and Heather pressed herself against the wall. He reached out and touched her chin, forcing her too look at him. "Are you afraid?" He asked.

"Afraid of what?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Of my loving you." He told her softly.

Her eyes widened as her heart felt like it was going to stop. No, he couldn't. He _shouldn't_ love her.

_Hisana._

"No!" She suddenly cried, pushing him away. She immediately opened the door and fled down the hall, tears already streaming down her face. She felt him right behind him, felt him reach for her arm. "Don't touch me!" She yelled harshly, wheeling around to face him. He stopped, obviously confused by her reaction.

"Heather…"

"I can't." She finally whispered, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. It's wrong. All of it is wrong!" She cried, turning away from him and running away from him. She ran and ran and ran, down the halls and around some corners.

She had to get away.

She burst through the door that led to the garden and took in the cool, crisp air. Then Heather started to sob as she made her way towards the center of the roof and dropped to her knees. "It's Michael all over again…" She cried, trying to stop the tears, but it was no use.

It was no use…

She sat quietly, trying to bring her thoughts together and pick up the pieces of her shattered heart. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed as she stared up at the sky. "I should have stopped it, but I'm such a fool…" She whispered.

"Lover's quarrel?" Someone asked. Heather gasped she looked up. Aizen stared down at her, and she hastily stood up, wiping her tears away in the process.

"Aizen." She said.

"Did he find out?" Aizen asked as he watched her.

"Find out about what?" Heather asked, continuing to wipe her tears. Aizen took out a small, blue handkerchief and handed it to her. "Thank you…" She said meekly.

"About Hisana." He replied. Heather nearly dropped the handkerchief.

"W-What? Who told you about-?"

"I found out." He replied. "I knew before you even did."

Heather stared at him in shock. "How come you never told me anything?" She asked him.

He took in her sight, then replied. "I didn't want you to become so emotionally distraught. I guess it really didn't matter did it? I apologize, for failing you."

Heather shook her head slightly. "No, you didn't have to do anything. Besides, it really doesn't matter, Byakuya and I…" She trailed off. "Our love is an impossible one."

Neither of them said anything for awhile, but Aizen finally broke the silence. "Perhaps distracting yourself is the best way to deal with these kinds of things at the moment."

"Is that so?" Heather asked. "How exactly should I do that?"

Aizen then held out his hand. "It would be an honor to have a beautiful creature such as yourself at my arm. Accompany me to the Masquerade Ball."

Heather stared at his hand, then she looked up at him, trying to see if he was hiding something, toying with her. She wasn't too sure. She then thought of Byakuya, and how she needed to forget. She needed to forge, forget, forget…

She had to forget.

Heather hesitated, but slowly she reached to him.

And took his hand.

…

Karin stared at the white dress in absolute horror. "No! There's no way I'm wearing that again!" She cried, trying to shut the door, but OnepieceX3 wouldn't let her.

"If you don't, I'll show everyone that video!" OnepieceX3 cried, pushing against the door. Karin yelled out angrily as she gave up and headed into her room.

"Why are you still making me do this? I thought my dressing up days were over?" Karin asked in exasperation.

"Don't worry, Karin, it's just for the Masquerade Ball, that's all! Just be there, come on, you know you want to become Aurora again." OnepieceX3 teased.

"No I don't!" Karin yelled, crossing her arms angrily. She then glared at OnepieceX3. "Will you please drop all of this if I accept?"

"Yes." OnepieceX3 lied.

"Fine, I'll go to the stupid Masquerade Ball, but that's it, I'm done!" Karin shouted. OnepieceX3 grinned at her before leaving the room.

"Whatever you say, Karin, whatever you say." OnepieceX3 said in a lightened tone.

…

Rukia stared up at the large poster. A Masquerade? That sounded like fun, but she had no one to go with. She definitely didn't want to go by herself. Rukia stared down at her wrist and felt her heart grow heavy. She looked everywhere for her bracelet. Ichigo had given it to her.

It meant the world to her.

"A Masquerade Ball? That sounds so cool!" Someone cried. Rukia turned and found Senna grinning up at the poster. Rukia didn't even hear her approach. Rukia didn't say anything as she stared up at the poster again. "Maybe I'll ask Ichigo." Senna said.

Rukia's head snapped up at her words. Something hot stirred at the pit of Rukia's stomach. Senna caught her eye and smiled slyly. "He'll say yes, right? I know he will." Senna laughed as she reached up to fix her ribbon.

Rukia's eyes widened.

Her bracelet. Senna was wearing her bracelet. Did she take it? Anger filled Rukia up so quickly it surprised it. She glared fiercely at Senna. "Give it back." She said ominously. Senna looked at her in confusion, then she looked down at the bracelet. Senna frowned as she looked back up at Rukia.

"No. It's mine now, Ichigo gave it to me." She said, surprising Rukia.

"Gave it to you?" Rukia whispered, her heart giving a sickening jolt.

Senna crossed her arms. "That's right, he gave it to me after you ungratefully trashed it."

"Trash it? I would never trash it, that bracelet is precious to me!" Rukia cried. "I want it back!"

Senna moved away, but Rukia grabbed her arm roughly and reached for her bracelet. Senna struggled, but Rukia would not give it up. Ichigo gave that bracelet to her, not to Senna, and she was getting it back, even if she had to tear Senna's arm off to get it.

Ichigo rounded the corner and spotted Rukia and Senna struggling. It wasn't until Rukia slammed Senna against the wall that Ichigo raced toward them.

"Give it back, it was meant for you!" Rukia yelled. "It's_ mine_!"

"Stop!" Senna cried, but Rukia managed to slip the bracelet off just as Ichigo grabbed her and pulled her way from Senna.

"What's your problem, Rukia!" He yelled at her.

"She had my bracelet and I was taking it back!" Rukia yelled at him.

"You threw it away!" He accused her.

Rukia shook her head as Senna glared at her from behind Ichigo. "I would never! I love this bracelet!" She yelled at him, catching him off guard.

"You what?" He asked.

"Ichigo, I…" Rukia trailed off.

"_You only need fifteen seconds of insane bravery!"_

Fifteen seconds.

"Ichigo…" Rukia clenched her fists tightly as Ichigo waited for her to continue.

_I like you._

Ten seconds.

Rukia summoned up all of her courage as she fiercely met his eyes.

Five seconds.

"Ichigo I…"

She took a deep breath. "Ichigo, I was wondering if you wanted to go the Masquerade Ball with me?"

…

Jennifer rolled over in bed as her alarm went off. Hitting the clock, Jennifer sat up. She ran her fingers through her hair, and then pulled it up into a messy ponytail. It was weird, waking up in a hotel room, all alone in a big city. She went to one of her drawers and gathered up clothes and tossed them on the bed for when after she showered. She grabbed a towel, and before heading into the bathroom, she picked up her phone.

She saw that she had one message.

"JC? What does the little bastard want." Jennifer asked, reading his message.

_Guess who's trying to take over your turf._

"What the hell?" She glared at his message. She then scrolled down to look at the picture. She felt her hand clench tightly. "Hannah?" She stared at the picture closely.

"Hannah, you little b***h!" Jennifer suddenly screamed, throwing her cell phone against the wall, watching it break as the screen cracked. Jennifer angrily stormed into the bathroom. "She should know better." Jennifer told herself as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"I don't appreciate people trying to take what's _mine_."

_**Rukia141: Holy crap, Sammy Jo!**_

_**Sammy Jo: What? I like it.**_

_**Rukia141: There's so much going on!**_

_**Sammy Jo: Suspense, it's the new thing. Good job on the UlquHimie scene by the way.**_

_**Rukia141: Well, you did say you didn't have time for it.**_

_**Sammy Jo: I did, well, let's call it a night.**_

_**Rukia141: Right!**_

_**Sorry guys, when I was typing up the interview, I was listening to that song and I couldn't help myself! I hope you aren't too upset!**_

_**OMG READ!**_

_**Flying Lion created a story in which he and JC face off, and you should totally go read it! Also, SkywalkerT-65 created a story called Interview: Bleach Authors! It's a spin off of this story, and you should check it out! He's interviewing different authors, and I recommended some of you! So read!**_

_**Hisana and Byakuya shall come to the top! I will make sure of it! :D**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**I wanted to update before class started next week, because then my time will be limited. I know I updated the last chapter pretty fast, but that's because I got a week off of work and it's raining like it's the freaking end of the world down here in Texas; I was bored all week without being able to go out. After a whole summer of senseless drought, I think Mother Nature finally felt bad and flooded our whole area. Thanks Mama Earth…**_

_**I worried for Jennifer since she was in Houston by herself when the storm hit. Two days later, she called saying she was alright, so we were relieved. Anyways!**_

_**Question of the day: Since you often ask Heather questions about what she would do in certain situations in order to write her part, did you ask her what she would do if she was dating a hot, rich widower and found out that his dead wife faked her death so as to not be a burden to him and his family in order to write the most recent Heather and Hisana scenes, or did you just guess?**_

_**To Bleached Pikachu: Wow. I asked her about it, in fact, it's better that I show you! :D**_

"_**Heather, I have a question." Jasmine said, entering the kitchen.**_

"_**I have an answer." She said, cutting up vegetables for the soup she was making. Jasmine hopped onto the counter.**_

"_**Well, what would you-?"**_

"_**Off the counter, love." Heather said, dumping the potatoes into the pot. Jasmine slid of the counter.**_

"_**Sorry, so, I was wondering about something. What would you do if you met someone and fell in love with him, but it turns out his wife was still alive when everyone thought she was dead?" Jasmine asked.**_

_**Heather stared at her, then looked up as if to think about it. "I would let him go." She finally said.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**He wasn't mine to begin with. When you vow to be with someone forever, who am I to get in between them?" She asked.**_

"_**But what if she faked her death or something?"**_

"_**I'm sure she had a good reason." Heather said. Jasmine frowned slightly and Heather set the knife down. "I lived, the most horrible nightmare of my life, Jasmine, and I don't want any other woman to feel what I felt when I lost Michael; to lose the one you love. I don't wish that upon anyone."**_

_**Jasmine watched Heather pick up the knife again and silently went back to chopping up the vegetables. "One last question. Would find a way to bring that couple back together?"**_

_**Heather turned to her sister and smiled. "I would."**_

_**There you go! Foreshadowing anyone? I ask what Heather would do, so I can stay true to her character! :D If you asked us a question and it wasn't answered, we are so sorry! We probably missed it!**_

_**A DAY AT THE OFFICE!**_

_***Rukia141 stared at the computer with wide eyes.***_

_**Sammy Jo: Reviews went from 700 to 775 the last chapter. Wow, that's a new record.**_

_**Rukia141: Three quarters of a hundred. Sammy Jo, I'm going to cry.**_

_**Sammy Jo: Don't cry! You know what? Call Jennifer and tell her the good news!**_

_**Rukia141: Okay! Hey, wait. I've been wondering, I think it's unfair that Heather is better than Hisana in almost every way. Hisana doesn't stand a chance! What are you going to do about that?**_

_***Sammy Jo twirled around on the computer chair and faced Rukia141.***_

_**Sammy Jo: Heather is perfect.**_

_**Rukia141: I know that.**_

_**Sammy Jo: Hisana is full of imperfections.**_

_**Rukia141: Yes, where are you going with this?**_

_**Sammy Jo: You'll see.**_

_**Rukia141: Ugh! I hate it when you don't tell me what's going on! ME! Your partner-!**_

_**Sammy Jo: I'll let you do the IchiRuki scenes for this chapter.**_

_***Rukia141 stopped.***_

_**Rukia141: …**_

_**Sammy Jo: Well?**_

_**Rukia141: I hate how you easily win me over…**_

_**Sammy Jo: It's called talent.**_

_**Sorry guys! No Jennifer facts this chapter! I hope you enjoy! Translations will be given! You'll see! :D**_

_**So much music! **_

_**Ah! Love!**_

_**It's going to be long! Why? Because this chapter is special to me, that's why. :D**_

_**Warning: Lots and lots of fluff, smut, and love! You have been warned! xD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Masquerade-Gin<strong>_

Jennifer grabbed the hotel phone and checked the dialing card. She then called the studio in hope that someone would answer her, sure enough, some one did. "Hello? You're calling the-"

"Shut up and let me talk to JC." Jennifer cut the person off.

"Who is this?" The person asked, obviously a crewmember.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "It's Jennifer, now go find JC for me, and Spiderthorn too."

"Oh! Ms. Vaughn! Sure right away, let me put you on hold!" The crewmember said, placing her on hold. Jennifer impatiently waited for several minutes, tapping her fingers on the small table next to the bed. Sighing she was about to hang up and try again when someone finally picked up.

"Yeah, what?" JC asked.

"Hey, it's Jen. So I heard from my sister a while back that she was going to do this Masquerade-" Jennifer began, but JC cut her off.

"Why aren't you calling from your cell?" He asked.

The image she saw on her phone flashed into her mind, noting that it was JC's fault in the first place. _"Never mind my damn cell-!" _Jennifer brought her voice down as she tried to calm herself. "Never mind my cell phone. I sure hope you're going to cause some serious s**t at that ball."

"Yeah, it's nothing big, but we're planning on it, we might do something to Momo, too." He said. Jennifer waved Momo off. "I don't care about her, throw her off a bridge if you want. Listen, don't touch Hannah."

"What?"

"You heard me, don't touch Hannah, leave her be. I want her unharmed. Do whatever you want, but don't hurt her. Got it?" Jennifer asked.

The line was silent for a moment before JC answered. "Yeah. Hey, are you coming for the ball?"

"No, I won't be able to make it, but I want Hannah safe and sound until I get back. Now, place Spiderthorn on the phone, she's with you, right?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, hang on." JC said. There was a murmur of people talking, following the shifting of a phone.

"What is it?"

"Spiderthorn, I need you to do me a favor." Jennifer said.

…

Unohana stared down at the beautiful, soft pink gown that was on the bed. She gazed up at Hisana, who was staring at herself in the mirror. "I wonder if I'll be brave enough to do this…" Hisana sighed.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Unohana asked, approaching the young woman. Hisana nodded.

"I'm sure, I just wonder if I'll be able to go through with it when the opportunity comes." Hisana said. "How will I feel being near him again, how will he feel?" Hisana then took her mask from the desk of her room and lifted it up to her face. The pink mask covered the top portion of her face, making her violet eyes stand out like brilliant orbs.

"Only fate can tell." Unohana aid.

Hisana continued to stare at her reflection. "Yes. Time to focus on the future, good or bad."

…

Ichigo pulled at his collar again, feeling as it was choking him. Renji was also in the room, but he was more focused on fixing his coat than worrying about Ichigo. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck.

"_Sorry…I can't go with you…"_

Ichigo scowled as the guilt gnawed at him.

He told her no.

"Hey, where's your mask?" Renji asked him. Ichigo blinked and stared at Renji, before freaking out.

"Holy crap! I forgot to get a mask!" Ichigo showed.

"Smooth move, what are you going to now?" Renji asked, shaking his head.

Ichigo held out his hand, "Well, let me borrow yours!"

"Hell no!" Renji said, tucking his mask under his arms.

"I need it more than you!" Ichigo argued. Before they could argue farther, someone knocked at the door. Frowning, Ichigo opened it, and stared down at Rukia141, her light blue dress falling just a little above her knee, with a matching shawl, and mask decorated with different designs on it. She beamed up at him, holding something behind her back.

"Sorry for bothering you guys, but I wanted to give Ichigo something." She said, holding out a mask. Ichigo's hollow mask.

"What-?"

Rukia141 laughed. "Don't worry, it's a fake one I bought a long time ago when I visited he Renaissance Festival back home. I think it would be neat if you wore it." She told him.

"Oh, er, thanks…" Ichigo said.

"It's better than not having a mask at all." Renji called out.

Rukia141 looked at Ichigo curiously. "You forgot to get a mask?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He took the mask and put it on, making Rukia141 giggle slightly.

"I like your mask! Well, I'll see you at the Masquerade Ball!" She said, waving. She left, and Ichigo sighed.

"Are ya, coming?" Ichigo asked.

"You go on ahead, I need to fix this." Renji said, bringing his hands up to his collar. Ichigo shrugged before heading out the door.

…

Rukia tried to reach for the zipper of her dress, but it was no use. She gave a flustered sigh as she tried again, but her arms were too short. "Damn it." She whispered. Who could she ask for help? A lot of people already left the studio in order to head for Cindy Hall; the studio was nearly deserted.

She glared at herself in the mirror, her white gown fitting her perfectly, but the damn zipper was too hard to reach! Just then, the door knocked. Heart suddenly pounding, she went to the door and opened it.

"Hey." Ichigo said, taking off his mask. " Are you read…y…?" He stared at her.

Rukia felt herself flush. "Yes, nearly, I just can't get this stupid zipper. Zip me up, will you?" She asked, turning her back before Ichigo could say anything. He looked at her exposed back, and felt his face heat up.

"Right…" Was all he said. He took the zipper in his hand and, with his hand shaking slightly, zipped it up slowly. His knuckle brushed a bit of her skin. "Sorry." He said quickly.

"Not a problem." Rukia said. After zipping it all the way, Rukia turned to him and smiled. "Let me get my mask."

He nodded as Rukia reached for her mask. It matched her dress perfectly, shaped like a crescent moon, covering half the side of her face when she put it on. She raised her hands in order to check her earrings, and Ichigo was glad to see that her bracelet was dangling happily from her wrist, where it belonged. "Shall we?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." He said, heading out the door.

"Hey!" She cried out to him.

"What?"

Rukia gave him a smirk. "Aren't you going to escort me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He said, holding out his arm. Rukia took it and they quietly made their way out of the studio.

_After Rukia's outburst, Ichigo and Senna stood there in shock. Suddenly aware of what she did, Rukia turned on her heels and ran. "Sorry!" She called. Ichigo made to move forward but Senna caught his arm._

"_Ichigo, wait! Don't go after her!" Senna cried._

"_Why the hell not?" Ichigo snapped, annoyed that she had stopped him._

_Senna hesitated. "Why not go with me?"_

"_What?" He asked._

"_Go to the ball with me." Senna told him. This could not be happening. Ichigo glanced back at the hall, but Rukia had already disappeared._

_She was going to get away._

_Ichigo turned to Senna, trying to find the right words to say. "Senna…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Sorry…I can't go with you…" He finally said. Senna immediately let go of his hand, placing them behind her back._

"_Oh…"_

_Ichigo tried to reason with her. "Senna, this my chance. This my chance to make things right. It's my chance to get her back, I need her back."_

_Senna didn't say anything, and with one last, fleeting look, he dashed down the hall. He took a sharp turn around the corner and skidded to a halt when he saw Rukia, leaning against the wall. "Running doesn't make things better, does it?" She asked him, smiling slightly._

_Ichigo then scratched his head, but smirked. "You're an idiot."_

Ichigo stared down at Rukia as the exited the studio. "Che, you're still an idiot." He said. Rukia really didn't know why he said it, but she gave him a good elbow in the ribs for it.

The attack only made him smile.

…

JC banged on Spiderthorn's door. "Hurry up! Seriously, what's up with you girls taking so long?" He yelled, already impatient. Something went _thump_ against the door, and JC figured that Spiderthorn threw something.

"Shut up! I'm not used to wearing dresses, okay?" She called. "Give me one second!"

"One. There, hurry up!" He called again. He lamely tossed his _V for Vendetta _mask in the air, having nothing better to do. He then put it on, just as Spiderthorn opened the door. Her dress was black, with a few silver designs, not too simple, and not too much. Her small, silver mask covering part of her face.

JC studied her, blinking slightly. "Wow, Spiderthorn…"

"What?" She snapped.

"You actually look like a girl."

Spiderthorn punched him in the face, mask and all. "Shut up, you stupid idiot! Come on, let's go. We need to find Momo." She told him, angrily.

"No need to get all worked up, sheesh." He said, following her while examining his mask for any damage.

…

"Ta da!" Momo cried, bursting into Toshiro's room, just as he was putting his coat on. He looked up as Momo showed off her dress, which was a dark blue. Her hair was pulled up, a few loose strands of her hair falling down her face and neck. "Are you ready to go?"

Toshiro blinked before looking away. "Yeah, just about. You look nice."

Momo clasped her hands together. "You think so? Thank you! Well, I'm going to go check on Orihime real quick before we go. I'll be right back!" She said. Momo left the room, leaving a confused Toshiro behind.

Momo quickly made her way down the hall, on her way to Orihime's room. She turned when she thought she heard someone, but there was no one. Thinking it's just her hearing things, she continued her walk. Momo hoped that Orihime hadn't left yet, she wanted to get a good look at her dress and exchange a few words before leaving for the hall. Momo turned a corner and saw a person walking towards her. The person already had a mask on, and Momo wondered who it was; the mask creeped her out in a way.

The person wasn't walking towards her, instead, the masked figure passed her, without a word. Shuddering slightly, Momo turned a corner and spotted someone else. It was a girl this time, leaning against the wall. She couldn't see who she was, because her silver mask was on. The girl looked up at Momo, and smirked, worrying Momo. She decided to just walk past the girl, but she only took a few steps before the girl called out to her.

"Watch your back."

"Huh?" Momo said, turning in time to see the hideous mask from before. Momo didn't have time to react, because the minute she opened her mouth, the person who grabbed her clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I'll smash your head against the wall if you don't be quiet." The person hissed her ear. It was a guy.

"Come on, we don't want anyone else to see us." The girl said, walking ahead. Momo only whimpered as she was dragged along.

…

"Ah, you look astonishing." Gin grinned, taking Rangiku's hand after she stepped out of her room. Her gown was a vivid violet, her hair running freely past her shoulders. She still had her mask in her hand as she beamed at him.

"I do, don't I?" She asked him. Gin knelt down, still holding her hand. "Oh, Gin, you don't have to-"

He tried to peek under her gown.

"Gin!" She yelled, placing a heel on his chest and sending him flying backwards.

He merely grinned at her, "You can't blame a guy who's curious."

Before she could pummel him, however, she spotted someone walking down the hall. Rangiku waved at Rukia141 as she passed them. "Hey! Rukia141, are you excited for tonight?"

Rukia141 stared at them before blinking furiously. "O-Oh! Yes!" She suddenly smiled at them. "I'm definitely excited! I'll see you at the hall, okay?" She asked, waving at them before leaving. Rangiku frowned as she watched Rukia141 leave.

"Did you notice that she was acting a little strange at first?" Rangiku asked. Gin followed his date's gaze, then shrugged, dismissing everything.

"Does it really matter? Now, no hard feelings about my lifting up your gown unintentionally, it was an accident and I forgive you." He told her.

Rangiku glared at him. "Nice try, Gin, but I know you and you're not getting off that easily-"

"I love your shoes, they fit your outfit perfectly." Gin suddenly said, pointing at her heels.

Rangiku grew excited. "Do you really think so? They were on sale and I had to get them!"

Grinning, Gin slipped an arm around her waist, guiding her out of the studio as Rangiku continued telling her shopping tales.

…

"You must have a date!" Liz cried, tugging at OnepieceX3's with one arm, dragging a lost looking Skywalker with the other.

"I don't want a date, I'll be hanging out with Rukia141 and Sammy Jo, they don't have a date either." OnepieceX3 told her.

Liz would not have it. "Having someone to go with is twice as fun! It's also so exciting when you're asked out! I remember when Skywalker asked me to accompany him to the ball, he brought me flowers and everything!"

"You are _so _blowing everything out of proportion here…" Skywalker told her, but alas, he was ignored; he hung his head.

"At least promise me that you'll find a dance partner. If not, I'll let you borrow Skywalker." Liz said, but OnepieceX3 merely shook her head, smiling.

"I'm not a toy…" Skywalker attempted again.

IGNORED.

"Oh look who it is, Hannah again." Liz suddenly said, frowning. The three of them watched as Hannah walked out into the hallway, dressed in an elegant yellow gown, her hair pinned up. She was beautiful, but that didn't change how they felt about her.

"She doesn't look half bad." Skywalker said.

Liz and OnepieceX3 turned and glared at him viciously.

"Oh, _now_ you listen to me." Skywalker muttered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to hit on Grimmjow again." Liz said, turning back to watch Hannah.

"Let's do our best to keep him away from her." OnepieceX3 said, as they continued walking.

"Definitely." Liz said.

Skywalker stared up at the ceiling, the sky, the heavens. "Why? Why? _Why?_"

…

Nel fixed her dress a bit before finally staring at herself in the mirror. She was going to put her hair up, but she wasn't really in the mood, and decided to let it fall loose, besides, Rangiku did the same thing, so she didn't feel too bad. Checking herself once more, Nel headed for the door and opened it. "I'm ready, sorry for keeping you waiting." She said.

Ulquiorra looked at her. Nel held her breath, until he finally pushed himself from the wall and began to walk ahead of her. She let out a sigh of relief, she rather he not say anything, than comment on how she looked. It was still a little weird that he had asked her to the ball, but she guessed he did it for personal reasons. She really didn't care, she was just excited for the ball, whether Ulquiorra decided to ditch her or not.

"_It's a Masquerade Ball, I can't wait for it, it'll be so much fun." Nel told Ulquiorra, when she found him staring up at the poster. He didn't look at her as he continued to stare at the poster._

"_What is the purpose of this ball?" He asked._

_Nel frowned in thought. "Well, I've never been to one, but I heard there's music and dancing. Friends will be there, as well as food, and masks." She explained. "I guess it's just a way of having a good time."_

_Ulquiorra didn't say anything. Nel shrugged slightly. "Okay, well, I better go deliver this material for Orihime's dress, she asked me if I could pick it up for her since I was already going to town with Rangiku." She made her way down the hall._

"_That woman is going?" He suddenly asked her._

"_Who, Orihime?" Nel asked. He gave single nod. "Yes, she is. I think her partner is Uryu Ishida, she asked him to the ball a few days ago. He's actually making her dress, too. That's what this is for." She held up the box._

"_The Quincy?"_

"_Yes. If you ask me, they are so cute together." Nel said, turning away from him._

"_Accompany to this ridiculous ball." He told her, stopping Nel in her tracks._

"_What?"_

_Ulquiorra walked past her. "You heard me, we need a partner to go, do we not?" He asked._

"_Er, actually, I don't think you have to have a-okay." She said after he turned around the corner, leaving her alone._

Nel walked behind him, thinking about the strange way Ulquiorra was acting, suddenly wanting to go to the ball. She then suddenly put two and two together.

Nel smiled slightly. "Ah, I see."

…

Yoruichi and Urahara entered the Cindy Hall and a large dance floor was what they first encountered. There were several tables for sitting, tables full of food, ice sculptures, vases, and vases of flowers, many elegant chandeliers, and a lot of other decorations. There were two large staircases, and Yoruichi was almost sure there were balconies upstairs somewhere.

"I wonder where she gets the money to make all of this happen." Urahara said, looking around.

Yoruichi crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not complaining, this is really nice. It feels good being out of the studio."

"I'm still mad that you made me leave my hat behind." Urahara said, grinning.

"Stop worrying about it, you look better without it." She said, walking off to go find a table for the both of them. Urahara stared at Yoruichi as he followed her.

"Really?"

"Yes." Yoruichi said. She then sighed. "This night is bound to be full of surprises."

…

JC and Spiderthorn dodged past many angry Arrancars as they made their way to Aizen's room. Momo struggled and tried to cry out on several occasions, but Spiderthorn would snap at her angrily, and JC would cover her face until she couldn't breathe in order to shut her up. He carried her down the hall, Spiderthorn leading the way.

"Over here, it's the only room with light." She said. Sure enough, they spotted light seeping through the cracks from the door. It was Aizen's room, no doubt.

"Let's hope he's not in, so we can just dump her there and go. Do you have the key?" JC asked. Spiderthorn pulled out the master key she stole from Rukia141's room when she wasn't there.

"Yes I do, now let's go." She told him.

Momo went into a panic when she heard where they were taking her. Aizen's room? No, please no…no, no, no!

Using the master key, Spiderthorn opened the door to Aizen's room and saw that he wasn't there. "He left already, perfect."

JC stepped into the room and threw Momo onto the bed. She scrambled up, but when she raced to the door, they had already closed it. She heard a faint click her heart stopped. Momo tried the handle, but it wouldn't open, they had locked her in. Already she was beginning to feel the hysteria. Momo banged on the door. "Please! Please don't leave me in here! Please! Please…please…" She slid on the floor.

The room smelled of Aizen.

Momo stood up again and tried the door again, screaming in desperation for someone to help her. No one came, however, no one knew where she was. "Toshiro!" Momo cried. "Rangiku, Hisagi…anyone…"

She looked around, trying to find some form of escape, but there was none. Aizen didn't even have a window, and the halls outside were so dark, infested with Arrancars. She sat on the floor, tears threatening to spill.

Aizen, he was everywhere.

"_Is anyone in there?" Someone asked, gently tapping Momo's head._

_She looked up. "Huh?"_

_Heather looked down at her, smiling. "How are you, Momo?" She asked._

"_Oh! Heather!" Momo exclaimed, standing up from the table. Momo had been alone in the lounge, her mind drifting, thinking about certain things. Her mind had slowly began to wander toward the memories she tried so hard to suppress; memories of back then, the ones before they were all betrayed._

"_Momo, what's troubling you?" Heather suddenly asked, placing her hand underneath Momo's chin in order to make her look up. "You don't seem yourself."_

"_It's nothing, just thinking about a few things, nothing important." Momo told her, sheepishly._

_Heather frowned slightly. "Are you sure?"_

_Momo nodded. "Yes."_

"_You know you can talk to me about anything." Heather told her, stroking Momo's cheek softly. "You know that, right?"_

"_I know, and thank you." Momo smiled._

"_Okay, I'll be around whenever you need me." Heather told her, giving her one last smile before leaving. Momo watched her as she reached the door._

"_Well actually." Momo suddenly called out, making Heather stop. Momo stared at the floor. "There are some things…"_

"Heather." Momo cried. "Please help me…"

"Didn't you hear me? _Move!_" Momo heard someone yell outside. She immediately stood up when she heard someone fumbling with the door. Momo's heart stopped for a second, until, finally, the door slammed open. Animekisses sighed with relief when she saw that Momo was unharmed.

"There you are! She's here!" Animekisses called. "I told you I saw someone taking her!"

Heather appeared, clearly flushed. Her red gown was slightly ruffled, probably due to running, her heels in one hand. She let them drop to the floor as went to Momo. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Heather whispered, but all Momo could was nod. Heather wiped away her tears. "It's okay, we're here now, it's okay." She soothed.

"Who did this, Momo? I swear if I find those two-!" Animekisses began.

"I don't know…I couldn't see their faces…" Momo sniffed. "They were probably playing a prank on me."

"Prank? Yeah right, this was no prank." Animekisses said, still very angry. "These guys knew what they were doing, they're not stupid; they knew how much it would affect your being here."

Her words only made new tears ooze out of Momo's eyes. "She's right, I couldn't do anything. I panicked, I panicked…I'm so weak-"

"No. Look at me, Momo." Heather told her firmly, making Momo face her. "You're not weak. Okay? You're not weak; you were a victim, that's all, you're not weak. There are people out there who target others for their own sick entertainment, trampling on memories and shattered feelings. You acted just how any other person would have."

"Still, I can't be here…" Momo cried silently.

"Come, we'll get you fixed up. You wouldn't want your friends to worry." Heather said, helping Momo up. Placing an arm around her, Heather guided Momo out of the room.

Animekisses grabbed Heather's heels and headed out the door. She looked back at the room, frowning. "This reeks of JC and Spiderthorn." She then slammed the door shut in fury.

…

"I thought balls were supposed to have slow, classy music." Momo said as she sat at a table with Toshiro, Hisagi, and Izuru. The four them watched as several people danced to a variety of music.

"I guess it doesn't matter, people are having fun." Izuru said.

_Don't Go Breaking My Heart _started to play. Momo flew out of her chair and barreled through the crowd. "Orihime! Come on, Toshiro!" She called out to her partner, before turning away again. "Orihime!"

"Momo!" Orihime called, her emerald green dress whipping the air as she darted past several people. The two girls met up then dashed to the dance floor, singing and dancing.

"My head…" Toshiro groaned after watching Momo ridiculously dance with the Inoue girl. He then saw something white flash by and he snapped his head towards its direction.

"Something wrong, captain?" Hisagi asked. Toshiro frowned as he studied the crowd.

"No, I'm probably just seeing things." Toshiro finally sighed.

"Toshiro!" Momo cried again, beckoning him to join her in the thick, dancing crowd. He reluctantly stood up in order to join her. As he grew closer, Momo gave him a genuine smile, one he hadn't seen for a while now.

At least she was having a good time.

…

Karin sighed as she leaned against a small pillar. At least she wasn't out of place at the ball, everyone was dressed up and wearing masks. She studied the crowd from where she stood. Tatsuki and Renji were arguing at one table, Rangiku and Gin were dancing alongside Nel who seemed to be having the time of her life. Ishida and Toshiro were crammed in between Orihime and Momo, trying hard to survive through the song. Rukia was dancing with Rukia141, Ichigo watching his date.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sat at one table, with a blond girl leaning too close to Grimmjow. Liz, OnepieceX3, and Sammy Jo were also dancing; Skywalker tried to sneak off the dance floor, but Liz would also drag him back, only for him to try again, and again, and again.

"Poor guy." Karin said. She turned away and saw Toshiro, staring right at her. "Son of a-!" She ducked and crawled behind the pillar. That's one person she didn't want to run into.

"Toshiro, is something wrong?" Momo asked. Toshiro glared at something, but he then shook his head.

"No." He turned to her. "I thought I saw someone I knew, but I was probably mistaken."

…

After dancing with Rukia141, Heather turned to head back to the table, but she felt someone touch her hand. She gasped slightly as she turned. "Oh, Aizen." She said. "You gave me a fright."

"My apologies." He said, taking her hand. "Care to dance with me next?" He asked. Softer music began to play, followed by the sound of a violin.

Heather blinked. "Oh, yes."

"I'm sure you heard of this one, the _Dark Waltz_." Aizen said.

"That's right, I know this melody as well." Heather replied as they joined the other dancers.

_We are the lucky ones. We shine like a thousand suns…_

"It's calming." He said. Heather stared at him as he guided her across the dance floor.

"Aizen."

_When all of the color runs together._

"Yes?" He replied.

She frowned slightly. "Are you pursuing me?"

"Such a straight forward question." He chuckled.

"Answer my question." She told him.

_I'll keep you company. In one glorious harmony._

"Perhaps." He replied, leaning closer. "Does it scare you?"

She clutched his shoulder somewhat tighter. "No. It confuses me. Why pursue me?"

"Why not?"

_Waltzing with destiny forever._

Heather felt herself suddenly tense. "It doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense." He said. "Why you, you ask? It's simple."

_Dance me into the night. Underneath the moon, shining so bright._

"Heather, you're _perfect._" He told her, making her eyes go wide.

"No I'm not…" She whispered, not believing what he was saying.

Aizen smirked. "You are. You're stunningly beautiful, pure, bold, gentle, and proud. I won't lie, to you, I'm selfish, extremely selfish, but," He leaned forward in order to whisper in her ear. "Perhaps you could change me."

_Turning me into the light._

Heather placed her forehead gently on his shoulder, before finally resting her head on his shoulder. "Perhaps." She whispered.

Michael.

_Michael._

_Heather laughed, as she shook her head slightly. "Out off all the women in this diner, you come to me because I looked perfect sitting here all on my own?"_

_The young man smirked slightly. "In my book, yes."_

"_And why should I accept something so ridiculous as that?" She smiled, already admiring the cleverness in his eyes._

"_Why not?"_

_Why not?_

…

Liz frowned as she watched Aizen and Heather dance in the distance. "Rukia141, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Rukia141 asked.

"If it's not too personal, could you tell me about your sister's fiancé? The one who died." Liz said, turning around in her seat.

"You mean Michael?" Sammy Jo suddenly asked, arriving at the table with OnepieceX3.

"Yes. Him." Liz replied.

Rukia141 tapped her chin. "Well, Michael was a unique person. He kept to himself a lot, not in a cold way, more like in a mysterious way. He told us about his family, told stories about his childhood, but his eyes, his eyes gleamed as if he knew many secrets." She said.

"Not to mention smart. You know how people have at least something they are not that good in? Like Jasmine here blows at Math, I can't do Science in order to save my life, and Jennifer can't stand P.E. Well, the guy was like some sort of genius, he could have easily gone to big universities, but he didn't." Sammy Jo told them.

"I never really liked being alone with him." Rukia141 admitted sheepishly. "He gave off this weird atmosphere, like he could read your very soul just by looking at you, yet, you had no idea how to reach out to him."

"He spoke in a way that pissed a lot of people off, because they knew he was being insulting, but really couldn't figure out in what way. All the insults Jennifer threw at him, he twisted them up and made them seem like compliments, it was pretty cool, I will admit." Sammy Jo said.

Liz looked like she was in deep thought.

"Our parents were wary of him, not because they didn't know stuff about him, but because of this feeling of superiority he gave off. However, he loved my sister. I could tell by how he looked at her, it was like she was the only person who ever broke through to him. I remember him telling us one day…" Rukia141 told them.

"_She was just sitting there, waiting for her friends to arrive. I had overlooked her several times, but she suddenly looked up in my direction and she captured me." Michael said, one day at the dinner table. He had stayed for dinner, and their mother had asked him about the day they met._

"_She just stared at me with those eyes, like she could see everything about me; I've never felt so exposed before." He told them, Heather flushed slightly._

"_Don't say it like that." Heather told him._

_Michael turned to her. "Why shouldn't I? You fascinate me."_

"_Oh God, give me a barf bucket." Jennifer suddenly broke in._

"You mean, sort of like Aizen in a way?" Liz asked. Sammy Jo stared at her, and Rukia141 looked horrified.

"Holy…" Sammy Jo suddenly trailed off, looking off into the distance. Rukia141 followed her gaze and saw who she looking at. Her heart went through the roof.

"Samantha, you told me they weren't going to come." Rukia141 whispered.

"That's what I thought too…"

At the entrance.

"I wasn't going to come, but then I realized Samantha came on her own." Brandon said, leading Byakuya towards the door.

"Nor was I, but I suppose we both have problems to resolve." Byakuya replied. Both of them were about to enter, when they were stopped.

"Sorry, we need to see your tickets." Security guard number one said, stopping them. Security guard number two nodded, puffing out his chest.

"My partner's right, we won't allow any party crashers here at this-"

Byakuya and Brandon flashed their tickets. "Oh, er…okay…" Security guard number one said, looking slightly disappointed. "Well, I hope you enjoy-" Byakuya and Brandon walked on past without another word.

"Man, when are we ever going have something exciting happen? I want someone we could chase around and not waste our night standing around here, doing nothing." Security guard number two said, sighing in boredom.

Three young children casually entered the lobby and walked right on past the security guards.

"I agree, when are we going to get an action filled day?" Security guard number one said.

His partner nodded. "I know."

…

…

…

"_Hey! Get back here kids!" _They both suddenly yelled, dashing after the kids.

…

Hisana slowly walked around, watching as everyone laughed, danced, and cheered for each song. She smiled softly when she saw her little pulling and dragging her date to the dance floor. He had a complete scowl on his face, but when Rukia turned away from him, she could see the warmth reach his eyes.

She spotted Heather walking away from the dance floor, and Hisana made her way towards her. Hopefully she could catch up Heather before anyone stopped to talk to her. Hisana decided to cut through the crowd as a shortcut, but felt someone run into her, heading the same direction. She stumbled, and someone caught her by the hand in order to steady her.

"I apologize." She heard Byakuya say. A jolt ran through Hisana's arm and she pulled away immediately in shock. He wasn't wearing a mask, but he was certainly dressed for the occasion. She hadn't seen him all night, did he just arrive? Hisana didn't dare to speak, instead, she bowed slightly, hoping that he would keep moving along, now wasn't the time.

He didn't, however.

Byakuya frowned as he studied her, and Hisana turned away, her heart pounding. He couldn't find out now, not yet. She wordlessly stepped around him and proceeded to leave before he figured out who she really was. Ducking her head, and running through the mob of dancers, Hisana sighed when she turned.

And saw Byakuya following her.

No! Why was he-? He mustn't! Not yet! Hisana darted around many people, trying to lose him. "He knows, he knows." Hisana whispered as she dodged several limbs and dancing bodies. Hisana decided to gather her courage. After breaking through the crowd, she turned to face him. However, the second she stopped, he spotted Heather again, making his way towards her again. Before he left, however, he turned back to Hisana, his grey eyes boring into her violet ones. He disappeared, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Why was she worrying? It didn't really matter.

He was going to find out before the night ended.

…

"Did you-?" JC asked.

"Spike the drinks, I did." Spiderthorn replied, as they danced. "I see that you made a couple of girls cry."

"Huh? Oh yeah, accidentally spilling stuff on their dresses is fun." He told her. They heard a crash and both of them turned in time to see a table full of food crash to the floor, splattering food debris all over the clothes of the guests. "And took care of the tables."

"What other-?" Spiderthorn began, but a shriek interrupted her. Apparently a tray of food was brought out, but when it was uncovered, it was full of worms and dirt. Another table fell to pieces, sending an ice sculpture to the floor, shattering like glass.

JC shrugged. "Just little details."

Something from the kitchens exploded, sending a lot of people scampering out of there. A cook ran inside with a fire extinguisher. Spiderthorn stared at JC.

"I swear that wasn't me." He told her. "Yeah ok, it was me."

"Whatever. Remember what I told you? You haven't forgotten, right?" She asked him. JC rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know what I'm doing, calm down."

From a distance Rangiku frowned at the pair, as Gin rested from so much dancing. "He has some nerve, asking another girl to the ball! I'm mean, look over there, Gin! OnepieceX3 is heartbroken!" Rangiku pointing in one direction, while glaring at JC.

"Nyeh?" Gin said, turning to where Rangiku was pointing. OnepieceX3, Sammy Jo, and Rukia141 were happily conversing with one another. OnepieceX3 seemed perfectly fine, she wasn't even paying attention to the dance floor. "Ah, Ran-chan, I don't think-"

"Oh shut up, Gin, what do you know?" Rangiku snapped.

Gin watched as Hisagi and Izuru approach the girls' table. They spoke with them for a moment, before Sammy Jo rose from her seat and took Hisagi's hand. Izuru also said something, holding out his hand; OnepieceX3 took it and the two guys led the girls to the dance floor. "I know a hell of a lot, that's what." Gin said.

"I know! Gin, quick, follow me!" Rangiku said, sounding excited.

"Ran-chan, I would happily follow you to the end of the world, but right now-" Gin was suddenly grabbed by Rangiku as she dragged him towards OnepieceX3.

"Yeah, yeah, you can tell me your love story some other time." She said.

OnepieceX3 didn't really know what was happening. One minute she was dancing with Izuru, having a friendly conversation with him, the next, she was snatched away. "H-Huh…?" She said in utter confusion.

"Don't worry, OnepieceX3, you'll thank us later!" Rangiku cried as she grabbed one of her arms, Gin grabbing the other.

"Thank you for what? What are you grinning about, Gin?" OnepieceX3 asked, but he only grinned wider. "Oh my gosh…Gin, that's creepy…"

When OnepieceX3 saw that they were dragging her towards JC and Spiderthorn, she began to struggle. "What are you-? No! You better not!"

"Now, now. You know you want to." Gin said, but OnepieceX3 was already crying out for help. They suddenly swung OnepieceX3 back and forth before finally releasing her.

"And away she goes!" Rangiku and Gin happily cried, tossing her forward. OnepieceX3 went flying.

"What the hell-?" JC said, and OnepieceX3 suddenly barreled into them, sending them sprawling to the floor. Several people stepped away as OnepieceX3, JC, and Spiderthorn struggled to get up. Spiderthorn finally stood up in anger.

"Ugh, just don't forget what I told you." She told JC, before storming off. JC turned and glared at OnepieceX3. She raised her hands.

"I promise you that I didn't do anything, they were the ones-_where did they go?_" OnepieceX3 cried, staring at the place where Rangiku and Gin had stood.

JC caught sight of Hannah. "Bingo." Ignoring OnepieceX3, he left her behind as he made his way towards Hannah. OnepieceX3 rubbed her back.

"Ow, that was some fall…" She said, making her way back to her friends. "No point to that, whatsoever."

"Mission accomplished!" Rangiku cried in triumph. Gin scratched his hair.

"Um, what exactly did we accomplish, Ran-chan?"

"You have to be a woman in order to know." Rangiku wink.

"I'm glad I'm not a woman." Gin said.

…

Ulquiorra glanced up and caught sight of Orihime, dancing with Uryu. Well, they weren't really dancing. Orihime was happily doing a strange dance, with Uryu watching sheepishly. Ulquiorra silently watched as her slightly curled hair bounced as she jumped to the music, and her green dress looked…

"Is it normal?" Ulquiorra suddenly asked, arms crossed. Grimmjow, who was lazily sitting down with him at the table, glad that the Hannah chick left, turned to him.

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow growled.

"Nothing." Ulquiorra replied.

"Whatever, weirdo." Grimmjow muttered.

Orihime spotted Ulquiorra, and waved. She ran to him. "Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra, you came!" She exclaimed. When Orihime reached him, she took hold of his hands and tried to pull him to his feet, but he didn't budge.

"Woman, what are you doing?" He asked her.

"Trying to get you to get up and dance with me! Oh, please Ulquiorra!" She cried. "I wanted to come with you, but I could never find you, and I really didn't think you wanted to come, but you're here!" She beamed at him.

"I'm not your partner, so I can not-"

"Don't be silly! You can dance with other people. See? Uryu is already dancing with Rukia." She pointed. Sure enough, the Quincy was dancing with the Kuchiki girl, much to Ichigo's displeasure.

Ulquiorra stared up at Orihime, before finally standing up. "If I must…"

"Thank you!" She cried, leading him away.

…

Samantha made her way towards Brandon, who was leaning against the wall. She crossed her arms, and tapped her foot as he continued to scan the crowd. He pointedly ignored her, hands in pockets, that same expressionless look.

"Well?" Sammy Jo asked, after realizing that Brandon wasn't going to turn his attention to her; the jerk.

"Well what?" He asked, pulling one of his hands out of his pocket in order to ruffle his hair, making it slightly more shaggy.

"Aren't you going to ask Jasmine to dance?" She told him.

Brandon didn't show any sign of interest. "Why should I?"

"To pay her back. You know, she could have easily turned you away and not let you stay at the studio. I wanted to kick you out, but she was completely fine with it." Sammy Jo lied. "It's the least you can do, you know?"

Brandon glanced at his little sister, then turned away. He didn't say anything, and Samantha wanted to kick him, but that wouldn't change anything. However, he finally moved away and walked past the crowd, Sammy Jo smiled slightly.

_A partir de hoy, tu mirada es mi reflejo._

(As of today, your look is my reflection.)

"Excuse me." Brandon said, touching Momo's arm in order to warn her that he was passing through.

"Sorry…" She blinked as she watched him leave. "Wow, he's really cute."

"Who is?" Toshiro asked, rather irritably.

_El reflejo de mis sueños. Cuando sueño como un beso…_

(The reflection of my dreams. When I dream with a kiss…)

Brandon brushed past Liz and she turned. "Oooh, he's very handsome." She said, and OnepieceX3 stared after him as well.

"I agree, Liz."

Skywalker took his chance and bolted away from them before he could be seen.

_Se transforma en un, te quiero. Un te quiero de tu voz._

(It transforms into an, "I love you." An "I love you," from your voice.)

JC approached Spiderthorn. "I did it, I talked to Hannah."

"Finally, ok, all we need is-"

Brandon accidentally bumped into her, making the contents of her drink slosh about. "Sorry…" He said, side stepping her.

"It's fine." She said, watching him disappear among other dancers. Her eyebrow rose slightly. "Well, he's not bad."

"_He's not bad."_ JC mimicked. "Look, you can drool over your boyfriend later, are we going to do this or not?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Chill out, jeez." She told him, heading for the staircase. "And take that stupid mask off."

"This stupid mask is better looking than your face, so show some respect." He said.

"Jealous I see?" She told him, smirking.

JC didn't seem affected. "The only thing I'm jealous about is Grimmjow attracting a cute girl like Hannah."

Spiderthorn scowled.

"Who's jealous now?"

"F**ker…" Spiderthorn muttered.

_A partir de hoy, has cambiado lo que siento._

(As of today, you've changed how I feel.)

Rukia caught sight of Brandon as she danced with Ichigo. Even she had to admit that Brandon was really good looking. She studied him and felt like a little school girl. "Who are you staring at?" Ichigo suddenly asked, making her jump.

"Oh nothing." She said, then she smiled at him. "Just admiring a cute guy that passed by, that's all."

Ichigo frowned. "Then why not dance with him?"

"I would, but it seems he's interested in someone else." She told him. "No need to feel threatened or anything."

"I wasn't feeling-! Shut up!" He yelled at her, making her laugh.

_Siento que a cada momento, se desaparece el tiempo…_

(Every moment I feel that time disappears…)

"He's nice to look at." Orihime said, turning to see Brandon as he made his way through the throng. Ulquiorra saw that her cheeks flushed slightly, and so, he firmly made her face him again.

"I believe you were dancing with me." He told her, his voice expressionless, but with somewhat of an edge.

"Oh…r-right…" Orihime said, staring up at him.

_Cuando estoy contigo amor. Sólo estamos tu y yo._

(When I'm with you, love. There's only you and me.)

"Brandon." Rukia141 said in surprise when he reached her table. She felt a strange aurora of animosity being thrown at him. She blinked and looked behind him.

Several males turned away.

"Care to dance?" He asked, his face not displaying any form of emotion. Rukia141 felt her heart skip a beat, but at the same time, felt like running away. She was scared of…

_I love you._

Falling again…

"Jasmine." He said, making her snap away from her thoughts. "Do you want to dance?" He held out his hand.

Fifteen seconds of insane bravery. Heart thundering, she slowly took his hand. "Y-Yes." She said, and let him lead her to the dance floor.

…

"This next song is just for the ladies; sorry guys, you're going to sit this one out." Someone announced as the females cheered. As the music began to play, Rukia141 tugged at Heather's dress.

"Do you remember this one? You used to sing this to us all of the time! Back when Jennifer and I were younger!" Rukia141 exclaimed.

"I did, didn't I? How long has it been?" Heather asked.

"Almost seven years." Rukia141 replied.

"Well, I guess I'm long overdue, huh?" Heather laughed. _"This is for all you girls about thirteen." _She sang. _"High school can be so rough, can be so mean."_

Heather took Momo's hands and began to dance with her. _"Hold onto, on to your innocence. Stand your ground when everybody's giving in. This one's for the girls." _She twirled Momo around and she laughed happily.

"_This is for all you girls about twenty-five." _She continued to sing, taking a surprised Nanao with her. _"In a little apartment, just trying to get by. Living on, on dreams and spaghetti-o's. Wondering where your life is gonna go." _She patted Nanao on the shoulder, making the young woman smile.

"_This one's for the girls." _She sang, touching Rangiku's shoulder._ "Who've ever had a broken heart." _She then tucked a strand of hair behind Orihime's ear. "_Who've wished upon a shooting star." _Heather went and hugged Momo. _"You're beautiful the way you are. This one's for the girls." _She caught sight of Hisana standing far off. "_Who love without holding back." _She then ruffled Rukia's hair. _"Who dream with everything they have. All around the world. This one's for the girls."_

Spiderthorn watched the dancing girls from the second floor. She tapped her fingers on the railing, trying to see if Hannah was around, or if JC already got to her. It was almost time, and she couldn't find either of them. Ugh, if she had to go find them, she was going give JC a piece of her mind. "I swear, I'm going to skin him alive-"

"I hope you're not talking about me." JC said, dragging Hannah along. "You have to give me some credit, do you know how hard it was trying to drag her all the way up here, unnoticed?"

"Just come on." She said as she began walking. "The empty room is right over here. How did you get her anyway?" She asked.

"I just followed her around, creeping her out a little. She finally tried to ditch me when she went to the restroom. I grabbed her on her way out and dragged her here. To be quite honest with you, I know some people saw me, but they really didn't do anything." He looked down at Hannah. "You are not a very popular one."

"Right." Spiderthorn said, opening a door they had reached. "Just throw her in." She stepped aside as JC shoved Hannah inside, closing the door before she could try to get out.

"There, done." He said.

Spiderthorn held up the key. "Now, I have to go deliver this."

…

"Sorry, I'm not interested." Karin said, refusing the hand of a guy who had asked her to dance. He dejectedly left, and she sighed, wondering when the party was going to be over; she was tired.

"Karin?" Someone asked, making her freeze up. Karin turned slowly to see who it was.

"Yuzu!" Karin cried as she stared at her sister in shock. Yuzu was staring at Karin as if she had just grown a second head.

"It's really you. I couldn't believe it, when I saw you, I wasn't sure, but it is! You're so beautiful, Karin!" Yuzu clapped her hands together in absolute joy. Karin grabbed her sister and steered her away from the crowd.

"Quiet, Yuzu! No one can find out that it's me." Karin told her sister.

Yuzu frowned, looking slightly confused. "Why not, Karin?"

"Do you realize that it could ruin my image? Pleas, Yuzu, don't say anything! Not yet!" Karin cried.

"Oh, is it okay if Jinta and Ururu know? Because it was Ururu who found you and pointed you out. Jin and Ururu are being chased right now, by these silly security guards." Yuzu explained. Karin smacked her forehead. Jinta and Ururu were at the party.

"Oh! And we were personally invited by Rukia141 to visit the studio, isn't that nice?" Yuzu asked.

Karin smacked her forehead again.

…

Rukia141 ran up to the stage where the music was being played. She talked to the man in charge of the music, and he nodded, handing her the microphone. She tapped the microphone, and a screeching sound filled the air, making several people turn and cover their ears. Rukia141 flinched. "Sorry about that. Hello! I'm glad to see that everyone is having a good time! Well, since today is a special day, I decided that it was time for a mini-interview!"

Rawr17 cut through the crowd and approached Rukia141. "Hi! I'm here, sorry, 1BleachFan couldn't make it." She said.

"Awwww, that's okay, I'll host it with you!" She turned to the crowd again. "So, we are going to go ahead and do this mini-interview! Well, last time, a name was picked, and he's here today! Gin, if you would please come up!" She called, and several people cheered. The throng of people parted as Gin made his way to the front, grinning widely.

"Ah, hello, hello. I'm getting interviewed? It's been a while." He said. A chair was brought out and Gin made his way onto the stage. He took his seat.

"Glad to have you here, Gin." Rawr17 said.

"Thank ya, I missed having the attention. Hi, Ran-chan!" He called out, waving at Rangiku. She waved back.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Rukia141 asked. Several people cheered again. "Alrighty! The first question is from Flying Lion. _Dear Gin, if you could, would you ever like to host something like the Arrancar Corner again, with Ichigo and Toshiro co-hosting? Also, since I admire Rukia, would you ever let Rukia know that it was no hard feelings every time you creeped her out?"_

"Ah, yes, I would very much like to host something again. With Ichigo and little Hitsugaya? But of course! If Rukia141 would let me that is." He said, turning to Rukia141. "You would make me a very happy man."

Rukia141 jumped slightly. "Anything for you, Gin!" He grinned again.

"There you have it. As for the Kuchiki girl, I really was trying to creep her out, so I really can't do much there." He said.

"Riiiiigggghhhhtttt." Rawr17 said, taking out a card. "This next question is from Luafua. _Dear Gin, whenever you use Shinso, do you ever feel lazy that you don't have to walk or run when you go into Shikai or Bankai?"_

"Oh, I don't feel lazy at all! I'm a naturally lazy person, so imagine my excitement when I found out I didn't have to move at all in order to use my Zanpakuto. A lazy person's dream that was, but when I was forced to join Aizen, oi, I had too much work!" Gin said rather dramatically, shaking his head.

"If you're lazy, why do all those pranks on people? That takes work, you know." Rukia141 said.

"Pranking isn't work." Gin replied.

"Words of wisdom from Gin Ichimaru, everyone." Rawr17 said, pointedly looking at the crowd.

"Okay! :D Next question is from faith doll!" Rukia141 exclaimed. _"Dear Gin, if Rangiku told you she was pregnant with Byakuya's child, and you loved her, how would you react?"_

From somewhere in the back, Byakuya reached for Senbonzakura, but realized that he didn't bring it and that the ridiculous person who asked the question wasn't there either.

"Oh my, why is it Byakuya's child? Rangiku, you two timer! Cheater!" Gin yelled.

"Shut up, Gin! Just don't answer the question-!"

"I'd divorce her." Gin replied happily.

"Gin!" Rangiku yelled from the crowd.

Rawr17 stared at Gin. "You're not going to answer these questions seriously, are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gin said innocently.

"That's why I love you!" Rukia141 laughed. She then took out another card. "This one is from Que9. _Dear darling Gin, I love you! You're so handsome, evil, cunning, and so…oh! I forgot the question. NO WAIT! I got it! Is that smile of those permanent? XD And, if you had a pass to do anything you want with Rangiku, what would you do? Please explain EVERY little detail. :)"_

Gin grinned again. "Thank ya! I think I'm handsomely evil as well! Is my smile permanent? No." He suddenly frowns. "It's not, but why frown when you can creep people out?"

Several people in the crowd shivered.

"If I had a pass to do anything to Ran-chan? I would slowly-"

"Gin, if you answer that question, I will never speak to you again!" Rangiku yelled furiously from somewhere in the throng of people.

"I would slowly tell her to leave my room because Rangiku is the type who would come in and molest me. I know, I'm a very responsible man, and I have a reputation to protect. How's that, Ran-chan?" He asked.

"…"

"I can almost hear Gin singing, _'High school girls! Going to go see high school girls!' _in his head. He's too much like Shigure…" Rukia141 shook her head.

"I don't know who this Shigure person is, but he sounds like a brilliant man." Gin replied.

"This next question is from The Secret From Zaft." Rawr17 said, reading the card. _"Dear Gin-Sama, what are you doing to fill up your free time? And are you ever thinking about being with a woman like Rukia? What'll you do to attract someone that held your attention?"_

Gin tapped his chin. "Well, when I get bored, I usually try to cause trouble for people. I break into their room, violate their personal privacy, tease them, poke people, and then settle down for some lunch before heading off to my room and sleep. Then I wake up for dinner, and go to sleep again. It feels nice not doing any captain work." He said.

"Liar, he never did any work." Izuru whispered to Hisagi.

"I would never be with someone like a mini-female version of Byakuya, that's a weird question to ask me. As for attracting people, I would just stand somewhere and stare at them for the longest period of time; finally they would note something amiss and notice me, will get creeped out, and be wary of me for the rest of the day, having the image of my cunning self in their heads, not knowing what to do about it." Gin finally said, making the place go silent.

"Wow…" Rawr17 said.

"Okay…" Ruka141 took another card. "Let's move on, shall we? This next one is from Second Quincy. _"Dear Gin-chan, I recently became a part of your fan club! This whole situation you're in has made me like you as a character! So, I watched an old Arrancar Encyclopedia and your eyes opened and were BLUE. Are your eyes always open then? If so, tell me how you walk around like that."_

"I have a fan club? So there are people out there who love me! As for your question on how I walk around like that with my eyes closed, it's simple. I use the power of aura." Gin said.

Everyone went silent.

"Have you've been playing my _Super Smash Bros. Brawl _game?" Rukia141 asked after several seconds.

"It's a rather enjoyable game." He nodded.

"He cheats! All of the time!" Momo yelled from where she was standing.

Gin looked appalled. "I would never!"

"He shoves us away, closes our eyes, and presses random buttons on our controllers!" Momo continued.

"Hinamori is an obvious liar, ignore her. But on a serious note, I don't have my eyes closed, I squint." He finally said.

"That makes more sense than what you said before. Any who." Rawr17 shrugged. "This next one is from xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx. _Dear Gin, you have to be my favorite character from Bleach. Who is your favorite Espada, and why? And do you ever regret leaving the Soul Society?"_

"Character? Bleach? Ignoring that part, thank ya, it's nice to know that there are people out there who find me simply amazing. I would have to say that Ulquiorra is my favorite Espada because he reminds me of Batman." Gin replied, proudly.

Several eyes turned to Ulquiorra who stood next to Orihime. Then they slowly turned back to Gin. "Did you say Batman?" Rawr17 asked.

"Oh yes, the movies that Rukia141 provides for us are really interesting. I became rather fond of Batman, you know. I like the whole, _'Nnah, nnah, nnah, nnah, nnah, nnah, nnah, Batman!'_ It's really catchy. I must say that it has become a favorite of mine, especially the Joker, he reminds me a lot of myself." He grinned. "Why so serious?"

"Stop that…" Rukia141 said, her skin crawling.

"No, I don't regret leaving the Soul Society, it's a real drag." Gin said, scratching his head. "I like the World of the Living a lot more, it's livelier."

"No duh." Rawr17 said. "Okay, this next one is from shadowgirlxion. _"Is it extremely hard to see with your eyes closed? No offense intended, but it seems sort of insane that you keep your eyes closed all the time. But please answer!"_

"Ah, yes. I use the power of aura." Gin said.

"You said that you squinted!" Rawr17 exclaimed.

"No I didn't." Gin told her.

"-_-"

"Next question!" Rukia141 cried, opening up the next card. "This one is from Sah-Dah! _Dear Gin, if you were so in love with Rangiku, and who wouldn't be? What the eff were you thinking joining forces with Aizen?"_

Gin looked like he was contemplating something, then he grinned. "Because I wanted to kill the bastard. Next question!"

"You can't leave us with that!" Rukia141 exclaimed.

"Fine. I lied to Aizen, pretending to be on his side in order to get closer to him and learn his secrets and find the perfect opportunity to strike. So yes, I'm actually the anti-hero." Gin grinned. "Shocker."

"That leads to this next question." Rawr17 said. "This one is from Bleached Pikachu."

"I love Bleached Pikachu's questions!" Rukia141 exclaimed.

"_Dear Gin, though your dramatic death scene that included your explanation for why you betrayed Soul Society redeemed you in the eyes of Bleach fans, I noticed that you did not, however, relay any of this information to Matsumoto, so she has no idea why you left her. Was that on purpose, and if so, why?" _Rawr17 read from the card.

"I'm not dead. Hm, well, since a lot of people know already." Gin said. "I didn't tell Rangiku because she would have stopped me, and done something reckless. Also, I knew that I probably might not have come out of it alive, so, I left her with nothing. If she would have known, she would have blamed herself, she would have continued to hold on and waste her life away." He said, looking right at Rangiku. "That's why I never told you where I was going." Rangiku averted her gaze.

"That's pretty deep, Gin. You're a completely different person." Rukia141 said after a stunned silence.

"I sure hope I win an award." Gin grinned.

"And he's back." Rawr17 sighed.

"Next question is from OnepieceX3!" Rukia141 waved the card in the air. _"Dear Gin, if I gave you an elephant, where would you hide it? If you were a biscuit, which would you be?"_

"I would hide my elephant in Hitsugaya's room and call it Frosty, then I would go and eat scones, because I like scones. I want to be a scone, it's a type of biscuit." Gin replied without a second thought.

Rawr17 turned to Rukia141 and stared at her. "Is this guy for real?"

"He's Gin." Rukia141 shrugged.

"Whatever you say. This next question is from Liz!" Rawr17 said. _"Gin, by the way, I just love your accent you use at times. If you could be any animal, which would you be?"_

"Thank ya! I like your accent too! As for your question, I would be a badger." Gin said, throwing everyone off.

"Why…?" Rawr17 asked.

Gin shrugged. "I like badgers."

"…"

"Here's the next question." Rukia141 said. "It's from Ichigo's FAV Twin. _Dear Gin, why are you so awesome? How many pranks do you pull in one day? What is the funniest prank you ever pulled?"_

"I don't know why I'm so awesome, I guess it's one of those mysteries Life throws at people because I'm that amazing. I pull nine pranks each day, and the funniest? Hm, I have plenty. Well, there is one prank I did. Starrk was sleeping in his room, like always, and with the help of Yachiru, we picked up his mattress and carried him out of the studio. We took him to the nearest pond, and slipped him into the water." Gin said, grinning at the memory. "He was floating along, until the water seeped into the mattress and it began to sink. Starrk got an interesting wake up call."

"That was you?" Starrk yelled from somewhere in the crowd. Several people began to laugh.

"There was also the time I placed all of Aizen's reading glasses in jello." Gin added. A sudden flare of reiatsu was felt. "Oh my, seems like someone isn't too happy with me at the moment."

"That really is funny!" Rawr17 laughed. "Okay, the next question is from Animekisses. _Dear Gin, my forth favorite male character, you and Rangiku are obviously in love with each other, so I won't ask a question relating to your relationship. Instead, what was it like having to be around the man you hated the most in the world, 24/7?"_

"Not fun, I always had the urge to kill him, but alas, it wasn't the time. So instead, I vented out my frustrations on his Espadas and Arrancars, by hurting them, humiliating them, or just making fun of them." Gin replied.

Rukia held up another card. "Well okay, then. Now this question is from Poptart Ninja. _Dear Gin, just to be clear, and for the record, you're in love with Rangiku, right?"_

"Right." Gin said. Several people gasped.

"Really?" Rukia141 asked.

"Right about what?" Gin asked.

Rawr17 sighed. "Loving Rangiku."

"No." He said.

"No?" Rukia141 asked.

"Yes." He told them.

Rawr17 gave him a stupid look. "Yes what?"

"What about yes?" Gin asked, looking at her curiously.

"That you said yes!" Rawr17 cried.

"No I didn't." Gin said.

"Yes you did!" Rukia141 shouted.

"When did I ever say that?" Gin asked, looking confused.

"Just a few seconds ago!" Both girls cried.

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!" They cried again.

"Yes? I thought it was no, right?" He asked them.

"No, it's not right!" Rukia141 cried.

"It's not right? You're not making any sense." Gin said.

"I-ugh! Next question, Rawr17!" Rukia141 finally shouted.

"This one is from Wingless Angel. _Dear Ichimaru-taicho, I'd like to start off by saying that you're my favorite captain, and I admire you. Now that that's said, I'll start the question. Let's say that Rangiku really wakes up drunk and the next day, she wakes up feeling bad and goes to get checked. She finds out she's pregnant with Aizen's child. What would you do?" _Rawr17 read from the card.

Gin scratched his head. "If Rangiku was so drunk, how would you know it was even Aizen's child that she was carrying? What makes you so sure it isn't mine?"

Rangiku face palmed.

"Way to turn the tables there, Gin." Rawr17 told him.

"Thank ya! Also, thank ya, Wingless Angel, even though I'm not a captain anymore, I appreciate your support." Gin said.

"This next question is from Thierry." Rukia141 said. _"Dear Gin, what is your most favorite color in the world?"_

"Pink." Gin said.

"Are you serious?" Rukia141 asked.

"Yes, I like pink. Manly men like pink." Gin said, puffing out his chest.

"You'll never be like Byakuya." Rukia141 told him, crossing her arms.

Gin deflated. "Blue, I like blue…"

"Ha, ha! Okay, this last question is from AF134!" Rawr17 said. _"Dear Gin, how the hell do you see with your eyes closed all the time? And would you compare yourself more to a snake or a fox? There's a quote that compares you to a snake while I believe you're like a sly, playful fox."_

"You're right, AF134, I am more like a fox. And I use the power of aura to see."

Rawr17 threw her hands in the air. "Will you stop saying that!"

"Very scary, Rawr17-chan." Gin said, leaning back in his chair, grinning widely. Rawr17 muttered something as she took out a hat.

"Well, that's it for Gin, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! Now, the next person to be interviewed is about to be chosen!" Rukia141 cried as everyone watched Gin pull out a name.

"Well, what do you know?" Rawr17 said, holding the paper high in the air. "Rukia Kuchiki is next everyone!"

"Hurray! :D" Rukia141 exclaimed. Rukia stepped behind Ichigo and buried her face in his back.

"This is going to be a nightmare…" She groaned.

…

"You are so mean, running away all the time!" Liz cried, glaring at Skywalker. He rubbed his eyes in frustration as Liz began to wave towards the dance floor. "I mean, look at Animekisses and Jushiro, they seem to be having the time of their lives!"

Not far off Animekisses was seen, dancing with Jushiro. The both of them had been dancing all night, talking and laughing. Liz then waved towards Momo and Toshiro. "They are having a lot of fun too!"

Sure enough the two of them were dancing closely, Momo murmuring stuff to him. Skywalker scratched his head. "Look, I'm sorry if I came off as a-"

"Never mind, I'm over it. Oh! I see that Rukia141 brought two dresses!" Liz suddenly said, pointing at Rukia141. Instead of the light blue dress that she was wearing, she had changed into a faint green dress, which was shorter, her hair loose on her shoulders.

Skywalker sat up straight. "Liz, I don't that's-"

"Jennifer!" Liz suddenly cried, after seeing Rukia141 dancing with Samantha and realizing who the other girl was. She sprung up in order to catch up to Jennifer, but Skywalker stopped.

"Wait a second, Liz, I think we should leave her be. Maybe she has something to do, and I kind of don't want to interrogate her, she doesn't look to happy." He said, watching Jennifer ascend the stairs, a frown on her face, eyes blazing.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Liz said.

…

Hannah leaned against the wall, her throat sore from yelling so much, but it was no use. The music had drowned out her screams and cries. How could she let herself get caught so easily, damn it. She would try the window, but she was too high up. Hannah paced angrily around the room, wondering if she would ever be able to get out. She went to the door in order to yell again, but stopped when she heard a click.

The doorknob turned, and the door slowly opened. She backed away when she saw Jennifer enter, closing the door behind her. Hannah felt her throat go dry as Jennifer walked towards her. "So you're still here, huh?" Jennifer asked.

Hannah wasn't going stand there and waste any time. She tried to dart past Jennifer, but Jennifer suddenly grabbed her by her hair and neck. She slammed Hannah against the wall, and the girls struggled. Jennifer raised something, and Hannah caught a gleam of silver. Hannah stopped dead when Jennifer buried a knife into the wall, just centimeters away from Hannah's face.

"Jennifer, Jennifer wait." Hannah tried.

"Shut up, Hannah!" Jennifer yelled. She took hold of the knife and pulled it free. "Bad idea, Hannah, you should have left when you had the chance." Jennifer tapped Hannah's nose with the tip of her blade. "Stupid, little Hannah."

Hannah didn't miss the hate in her eyes. "Jennifer…"

"You turned me into the person I am today." Jennifer whispered. "Aren't you proud of your f**king little creation?"

Fear latched Hannah's heart. "I'm sorry! Jennifer, I'm sorry for all that I did to you-!"

"_Stop saying sorry!" _Jennifer screamed, making Hannah whimper slightly. "Sorry isn't going change me back. Do you regret bullying me now? Huh? Do you regret taking advantage of me? Do you regret hitting me? Do you regret it, _cousin_?"

"Yes! Yes, Jennifer yes! I regret everything! I regret it, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hannah cried. Jennifer glared at her, she then looked down at Hannah's dress.

"That's a pretty gown, Hannah." She smirked, "Too bad I'm going to have to ruin it."

For a brief second, Hannah thought that Jennifer was going to stab her, but instead of feeling pain, she heard a loud tear. Jennifer slashed at her dress, and Hannah cried out. Jennifer then grabbed Hannah by the arm and pushed her against another wall, ripping the dress some more with her hands. "Do you remember when you used to pull my hair?" Jennifer asked, grabbing Hannah's hair.

Hannah felt a sob escape her throat. "J-Jennifer…"

_Jennifer wiped her tears away. "Stop it, Hannah…"_

"_Why? It's true. I bet your dad got tired of all of you." Hannah said, mockingly._

"Do you remember when you used to steal and break my things?" Jennifer hissed, grabbing Hannah's necklace, tearing it away and watching as the beads hit the floor.

"_You have to admit." Hannah said with a mean smile. "Your family is pretty boring."_

"Do you remember when you used to hurt me?" Jennifer asked, pulling Hannah's arm back painfully.

"Jennifer, Jennifer, please…" She cried.

"_I would have left too." Hannah told her, cruelly._

"Do you remember making me cry?" Jennifer whispered. Tears fell down Hannah's cheeks, and onto her dress and floor.

"Do you remember making my sister cry?" Jennifer finally asked.

"_Mom! Mom!" Jasmine screamed. "Mom!" She heard the heavy footsteps of the adults as they raced upstairs. "Mom!"_

_The bedroom door slammed open, and they saw Jennifer, pulling at Hannah's hair and hitting her._

"_Jennifer!" Their mother cried as she tried to pull her daughter away. "JENNIFER!"_

"Jennifer!" Hannah screamed until Jennifer finally released her arm.

"I will thank you, Hannah, because you opened my eyes." Jennifer said. "I enjoy watching people suffer, I root for the bad guys, I don't give a f**k about what people say about me, I'm all for violence, and I love to hate. I _live _for it."

She moved away and Hannah slid on the floor, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't waste your apologies. I'm no longer forgiving; you made sure of that." Jennifer snapped. Without another word, she left room. Jennifer heaved a sigh as she leaned against the railing, arms trembling, heart racing. She clutched the knife tightly in her hand.

"Jennifer?" Spiderthorn called, JC standing curiously beside her. Jennifer looked up, brushing her hair out of her face. "What happened?"

Jennifer brushed by them. "Not now…"

"But-" JC began.

Jennifer whirled around, seething. _"Not now! What the f**k do you not understand about NOT NOW!" _She turned away, storming down the stairs, eager to make it out side. After pushing several people outside, she made it to the lobby and out the doors. The chilly, night air hit her forcibly. She took in an icy breath, and shivered when it came in contact with her lungs.

She hailed a taxi, but before she could reach it, someone grabbed her arms. "Grimmjow." She said, when she turned to face him.

"So it was you." He said.

"Let me go." She told him, her anger rising.

Grimmjow scowled. "What's got you so riled up?"

"It doesn't concern you, let me go, damn it!" She yelled.

"Why are you so damn upset-?"

"It's everyone! It's everything! Everything is pissing me off! I hate it, I hate all of it! I hate the people inside, I hate the world, and I hate my f**king life!" She screamed. _"I hate you! I hate you most of all! I can't stand you!" _Jennifer yelled, pulling away.

"Jennifer, wait!" He called, grabbing her arm again. Only this time, Jennifer retaliated. She furiously whipped her hand out and Grimmjow grabbed her wrist in time. He stared at the knife she was holding, the one she was about to strike him with. "Jennifer…"

She then let the knife fall from her hand and it cluttered to the ground. She then surprised him by wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "I hate her so much." Jennifer softly sobbed. "I hate Hannah so much. I hate her, I hate her."

He didn't say anything as he held her tightly. Jennifer cried silently, until she spoke again.

"I hate my dad…"

…

"We're going to go ahead and end the night with a slow one." The man in charge of the music said. The lights dimmed slightly as the music began to play.

_You're in my arms._

Ichigo led Rukia to the dance floor, and carefully wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry, still not used to this."

"It's okay." Rukia said as she stepped a little closer. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Thanks for asking." He told her. "Rukia, will you tell me now?"

"Tell you what, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Why you wanted to stop being friends?"

Rukia averted her gaze. "Oh…" She then looked up at him. "We're friends again, can't we leave it at that?"

Ichigo stared at her before holding her a little tighter. "Yeah." He smiled slightly. "We can leave it at that."

_And all the world is calm._

"Toshiro." Momo whispered as she lifted her head from his shoulder.

"What is it, Momo?" He asked, guiding her across the floor.

Momo looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her, slightly startled. "For what?"

"For all the trouble I caused you, Toshiro. I was so selfish, I didn't know what I was doing, what I was asking of you." She softly told him.

"You're not trouble, Momo. There's nothing you have to feel sorry for." He reassured her. Momo smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder again.

"Thank you."

_The music playing on for only two._

Fifteen seconds of insane bravery. Hisana slowly approached Byakuya as he silently stood against the wall. Just fifteen seconds. Hands trembling, she carefully reached out and brushed her fingers against his hand. Byakuya looked down at her, but Hisana refused to meet his gaze, instead, she took his hand tightly. Slowly, she pulled at him.

He followed.

Just one dance, it'll probably be the last time she'd be this close to him.

_So close together._

"Gin?" Rangiku said, looking up at him.

"Hm?" He said as they danced.

"Your answer to the question. What was it really?" She asked, touching his jaw with her forehead.

"What question are you talking about, Ran-chan?" He asked her, his hand running down her back.

"…"

"Ah, that question. What was my first answer, Ran-chan?" He asked her.

…_you're in love with Rangiku, right?_

Right.

_Right…_

"Gin…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Rangiku, not this time." He told her.

_And when I'm with you._

"I'm glad Uryu wasn't mad." Orihime said, "When I asked him if I could dance with you."

Ulquiorra didn't say anything as Orihime pressed against him. Her hair touched his fingers, and he subconsciously let the silky strands run between his fingers.

Orihime then laughed softly. "What is it, woman?" He asked.

"It's just." She sighed, resting her head against his chest. "You're heartbeat soothes me." He felt his body tense. She emitted another small laugh.

"You're heart's racing."

_So close to feeling alive._

"Do you want to dance?" JC asked, turning to Spiderthorn. She glared at his hand, debating if he was joking or not.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Everyone else is."

Spiderthorn pursed her lips before taking his hand. "Fine, but I still think you're an annoying bastard."

"Whatever you say."

_A life goes by._

"I told you." Yoruichi said as she watched the many couples dancing

"Told me what?" Urahara asked.

"I told you a lot was going to happen." She told him.

Urahara frowned slightly. "Yes, but I wonder what will happen once all of this is over."

"I know what you mean, a lot of people have become too attached." Yoruichi nodded. They didn't say anything as they danced along with the others.

"You'll still be around, right?" Urahara asked, smirking at her. Yoruichi smiled.

"Unfortunately."

_Romantic dreams will stop._

"Ugh, why did I come again?" Tatsuki asked.

Renji shrugged. "I think it was because Orihime wouldn't stop bothering you about it. Then you made me come with you."

"I'm still wondering why I did that, you're a horrible date." Tatsuki said.

"Likewise." Renji said. Both of them smiled slightly.

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew._

"I must say, thank you for accompanying me." Jushiro said, looking down at Animekisses. She beamed at him.

"No, you invited me, so thank you." She said. They were quiet for awhile, enjoying the music.

"I'm glad I met you, _Catherine._" He suddenly said, making Animekisses snap her head towards him.

"How do you-?"

"A little bird told me." He replied. She stared at him before laughing, burying her head in his chest.

"Just don't go telling everybody." She told him.

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you._

"To be completely honest with you, I thought you were going to be a horrible dancer." Samantha told Hisagi. He frowned at her.

"Why is that?"

Samantha shrugged. "I don't know, I really don't see you as a dancer, but you surprised me. I'd gladly dance with you again if another opportunity opened up."

"Same here." He said.

"Really?" Samantha asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, really."

_And now forever I know._

Heather wrapped her arms around Aizen's neck as they slowly danced. "Troubled?" He asked her.

"Confused." Heather murmured. "Just confused."

"Is that a good thing, I hope?" He asked. Heather sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Maybe." She whispered to him. "Perhaps."

Aizen raised his hand placed a finger on her lips. "Scared?"

"Only of my future." She replied.

_All that I wanted to hold you._

"Thanks for dancing with me, Izuru, you didn't have to." OnepieceX3 said.

"It's okay, it was fun." He said. He then looked over her head. "Er, OnepieceX3?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"She looking at us." Izuru told her. OnepieceX3 followed his gaze and saw Rangiku, glaring at her from Gin's arms. She felt a shiver run down her back as she started to lead Izuru away.

"We have to get away from her. As far as possible." OnepieceX3 told him. "She keeps trying to hook me up with JC."

"Is she really?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." OnepieceX3 said.

Izuru looked back at Rangiku, but OnepieceX3 made him face her. "Don't look back," She dropped her voice to a whisper. "She senses fear."

_So close._

"Hey, I'm sorry for being so, I don't know, demanding." Liz told Skywalker.

He shook his head. "Nah, it's alright, I don't normally act well around girls."

She blinked as she stared at him. "Are you serious?"

Skywalker nodded sheepishly. "Yeah…"

Liz started to laugh. "Oh my goodness! That's so funny! I bet I terrified you!" She cried, remembering when she ordered him that he was taking her to the ball.

"Heh, yeah, you did." He then looked at her right in the eye. "You really are terrifying, Liz, I'm not joking, you really, really, are."

"Oh, don't be silly! I'm not like that! You're over exaggerating!" She laughed.

Er…he really wasn't…

_So close to reaching that famous happy end._

"You surprise me, captain, you're actually quite the gentleman." Nanao said.

Kyoraku smiled at her. "Why, thank you, Nanao-chan, that's the nicest thing you've said to me so far tonight."

"Don't get me wrong, this doesn't mean I'm going to let you off easy the next time you mess up." She told him, glaring at him slightly.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful without your glasses." He told her.

Nanao flushed with surprise. "Huh? W-What are you talking about? No I don't…"

"Ah, yes you do." Kyoraku told her.

Nanao looked away. "Quiet, you big oaf…"

_Almost believing this was not pretend._

"Whoa…" Rawr17 whispered as she ducked. She quietly stepped outside, camera in hand. She caught sight of Grimmjow and Jennifer, embracing. "I can so totally be killed for this."

She silently tip-toed to the pair, the camera locked on them and she stopped.

Grimmjow and Jennifer…

They were _kissing_.

Rawr17 started to back away. "Definitely going to get killed…" She watched as Jennifer whispered something before kissing Grimmjow again. Rawr17 reached the doors and shut her camera. A smile escaped her lips.

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come._

Brandon felt her hand run up his arm, finally resting on his shoulder. She was quiet, silent; her eyes avoiding his face. "Jasmine." He said.

She looked up, her brown eyes full of question.

"Brandon?" She asked.

"Just look at me, will you?" He asked, a little coldly. He felt her body tense slightly before relaxing.

"Okay…"

_So far we are so close._

"Is that Byakuya?" Rukia suddenly asked. Ichigo looked over to where she was staring. Her brother was dancing with a woman, a woman he really couldn't recognize.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"I have no idea. She looks familiar, but where have I seen her before?" Rukia asked as she continued to stare at the pair. "Who is she?"

_How could I face the faceless days?_

"Have we met before?" Byakuya asked, making Hisana's heart give a jolt. She looked away.

"We have…" She whispered.

_If I should lose you now?_

"Years ago, in the Rukon District." She said. Byakuya looked at her in slight confusion.

"I'm sorry, I still don't-"

_We're so close._

"You saved me from some men. Don't you remember?" She asked him.

_To reaching that famous happy end._

"Don't you remember, Byakuya?" She asked, looking up at him. He stopped, his eyes widened.

_She pressed herself against the wall, her violet eyes wide with fear as he approached. He cautiously made his way towards her._

"_I'm not going to harm you." He said. "You're safe now."_

_The young woman still didn't move, so he held out his hand. "Your name?" He asked._

_She stared at him, still slightly uncertain. Her eyes were so alluring…_

"_H-Hisana…" She whispered, slowly taking his hand. He grasped her hand tenderly. She was soft, delicate._

_Hisana._

"Well?" She whispered, looking up, her violet eyes full of apprehension.

_And almost believing this was not pretend._

Fifteen seconds, just fifteen seconds. She slowly reached up and touched her mask.

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are._

"I hope that'll you'll forgive me, one day…" She told him.

_So close._

"I was doing it for you. I though I was doing the right thing…"

_So close._

"Because I love you, Byakuya." She said, giving him one last look.

_And still so far._

Hisana took off her mask, and stared up at Byakuya. "Even 'til this day."

…

"Rukia." Ichigo said, as she fell back against him. "Rukia, what's wrong? Rukia!" He finally yelled as Rukia went pale. Several heads turned to him when he cried out. Ichigo looked up to see why she was so shocked.

That's when he saw her. Rukia's sister.

Hisana.

Someone shouted in alarm, pointing at Byakuya and Hisana. Everyone saw them, and the room was full of gasps. Byakuya didn't seem to care what was going on around him. He stared down at Hisana, unable to believe what was going on. Hisana was talking to him, becoming more frantic as Byakuya's face darkened.

Ichigo really didn't understand what was going on, but when he felt Rukia buckle, he decided to guide her to a seat. "Ichigo…" Rukia whispered, gripping his arm. "It's her, it's her…"

He looked up again, and saw that Hisana tried to reach out for Byakuya, but he moved away from her, walking past her as he made his way towards Heather. He was angry, Ichigo knew, he was really angry.

Byakuya grabbed Heather roughly, and Aizen was suddenly in between them. Heather spoke to them in a hushed tone, everyone was already staring at them, their faces full of shock and surprise. They argued, until finally, Aizen stepped aside. Heather followed Byakuya as they made their way out of the crowd. Hisana tried once again to reach out to him, but Byakuya seemed like he didn't want to be touched by her, and Heather took hold of her instead, guiding her out of the room.

"Is it her?" Rukia asked, her eyes suddenly full of tears. "Is it Hisana…?"

Ichigo nodded slowly. "It's Hisana…"

…

Heather stood outside of Byakuya's room, wondering if it was too soon.

_But it's been three days…_

He hadn't come out of his room at all, and when he did, he made it clear that he didn't want to talk to anyone. The air about him was cold, colder than when he first arrived at the studio.

"_You lied to me." He glared at her with accusation. "You knew."_

Heather reached up in order to knock on his door.

"_Byakuya, I thought I was being a burden, that's why I did-" Hisana began in desperation, but Byakuya merely glared at her angrily._

"_You left. I need no other explanation." He told her coldly. "When you abandoned your sister, I should have figured as much."_

"_Byakuya!" Heather cried in horror._

She felt her eyes sting with tears as she stared at his door.

_She felt him right behind him, felt him reach for her arm. "Don't touch me!" She yelled harshly, wheeling around to face him. He stopped, obviously confused by her reaction._

He was so hurt…

Heather felt her tears fall from her eyes as she placed a hand on his door. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered. She then dropped her hand and walked away.

…

"How's Rukia?" Sammy Jo asked.

Rukia141 sighed. "Better. Ichigo's with her."

Both she and Sammy Jo didn't say anything as they sat in the lounge. Jennifer entered, looking pretty worn out herself. "Damn, this atmosphere is suffocating me." Jennifer said, opening the fridge to get some bottled water.

"Yeah." Rukia141 said rather glumly. "We can't do much, can we? This is all between Byakuya, Heather, and Hisana."

"Don't forget Rukia." Sammy Jo said.

"Rukia is another story." Rukia141 replied.

"Oh yeah…"

The three girls sighed with frustration. Rukia141 her attention to her sister. "So, what's happening between you and Catnip?"

Jennifer clenched the bottle tightly. "Nothing's happening." She then glared at Rukia141. "It's not really any of your business, so stay out of it if you know what's good for you." She snapped, getting up from the table.

"Sorry, jeez." Rukia141 muttered.

Jennifer turned to them before exiting the lounge. "Oh, guess what I heard? Byakuya's leaving."

"Huh?" Both girls said, turning around to face Jennifer.

"Byakuya is leaving?" Sammy Jo asked.

"That's right, one of the crewmembers told me that Byakuya was no longer going to occupy the room because he was leaving, _today_." Jennifer said, a little happily.

"He can't leave!" Rukia141 cried.

"Well, tell that to him, I guess he thinks going back to the Soul Society will help him. I don't know about you, but nothing will make this s**t any better." Jennifer shrugged.

"We have to go talk to him." Rukia141 said, getting up. On their way out, Rukia141 grabbed Jennifer. "You're coming too." She said.

Jennifer objected. "Why the hell should I?"

The three girls reached Byakuya's room in time to see Rukia standing at his door. Rukia looked up in surprise when spotted them. "What are you-?"

"Rukia, did you find out that Byakuya is leaving?" Sammy Jo asked.

"I did." Rukia said. "I wanted to talk to him, but I don't know how to touch the topic about…about that woman…" She finished, angrily.

"She's your sister." Rukia141 said.

"No. Byakuya is my one and only brother, I have no one else." Rukia said, firmly. She turned back to the door. "He's the only family I have."

"Damn. That's it, we're going draw." Jennifer said, looking around. She dug into her pocket and took out a small slip of paper. "I was going to use this to write a really mean note to someone, but that can wait." They watched as she tore the paper into three strips, two were long, the other was short.

"What are you doing?" Rukia141 asked.

"I already told you, we're going to draw. The three of us will draw, and whoever draws out the small piece of paper, will go talk to Byakuya. Then the remaining two us will draw again." Jennifer explained.

"To do what?" Sammy Jo asked.

Jennifer glared at Rukia. "In order to see who will knock some sense into Rukia. I'm really not in the mood to deal with all this emotional stress, I almost stabbed somebody the other day, and I don't want another mental break down."

Rukia paled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So tell us! Which one of us should try and talk to Byakuya? Who needs to talk with Rukia? Tell us in your reviews! Vote! Decide! Also, how many of you want Gin to host something? Vote! Decide! What shall he host about? Vote! Decide!<strong>_

_**Sammy Jo: Done.**_

_**Rukia141: Samantha, what are you? How do you come up with all those love scenes?**_

_**Sammy Jo: I really don't know, it just comes to me. Nice Hisana scenes, by the way.**_

_**Rukia141: Thank you! :D**_

_**Sammy Jo: Man, this one was long, I'm glad we will update tonight; classes start next week.**_

_**Rukia141: Boo! Well, at least we finished! Also, I don't like the that you're writing about me and Brandon.**_

_**Sammy Jo: I don't like that you're writing about me and Hisagi.**_

_**Rukia141: Touché…**_

_**Sammy Jo: Let's hurry up and update this.**_

_**Jennifer: Already?**_

_**Rukia141: Jennifer! You're back! How was the trip?**_

_**Jennifer: It was okay. So you finished?**_

_**Sammy Jo: Yup, fifty-two pages!**_

_**Jennifer: Alright, let me read what you wrote about me.**_

_**Sammy Jo and Rukia141: NO!**_

_***Jennifer glared at them suspiciously.***_

_**Jennifer: What the hell did you do?**_

_**Rukia141: We gave you a 'moment' a beautiful little scene about your grief.**_

_**Sammy Jo: We told everyone why you hate Hannah so much.**_

_**Jennifer: I'm going to f**king slit your throats!**_

_**Jennifer is being scary! :D Review!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**:3 Thanks so much for the reviews! I enjoyed all of them, especially the super long ones! They make me laugh so hard! :D Wow, for once, I don't have much to say. School started, but our schedules are a lot more flexible, so we'll be updating regularly! :D Hurray! Sorry Frosty Secrets fans, I know I update after updating this story, but I just had to get this chapter out of the way in order to bring out the real fun! :D I'll update Frosty Secrets as soon as possible after this one! Promise!**_

_**Oh! I almost forgot! I got a message from someone the other day. They wanted to know if we could make a Twitter account in which we tweeted things about ourselves and the story. Um, we're not into that social networking. We had Facebook accounts, but deleted them because we never got on it. We don't do Twitter, but if you guys really want us to, then we will make one. I might add tweets from Bleach characters in order to make it more fun. Again, only if you guys think we should, I'm still not to sure about it.**_

_**Also, some people are asking about the ending of the story. *Sigh* We already have the ending planned out, so don't worry much about it; however, since people are already messaging about it, the story will be cut short. We will end it when all the couples we want to hook up are together, so there. Please don't ask about the ending, it aggravates me.**_

_**One last thing, Bunnzilla, I love you, but I'm a die hard HitsuKarin fan! No matter what you do or say, nothing will change my mind! EVER! :D So sorry if your speech fell unto deaf ears, but Samantha appreciates it, she's all for HitsuHina!**_

_**Okay, question from Bleached Pikachu! So we know how Sammy Jo got to Texas, but how did the three of you meet? Did you just meet at school and decide to become friends, or was there more involved? I've always been curious about this.**_

_**Ha, ha! It's pretty funny actually. Sammy Jo moved to our school in the middle of the year, and because she was the new kid, Jennifer felt it was her duty to bully her. At first, I wasn't much involved with Jennifer, so I really didn't do much about it, because Jennifer always bullied peopled in school and I thought she'd leave Sammy Jo alone after a while.**_

_**Boy, was I wrong.**_

_**A war broke out between Samantha and Jennifer. Apparently Sammy Jo wasn't going to take any crap from my sister, and stood up to her. It went on for a month, before they were forced to partner up for a science project. They didn't like it, but they went along with it. That's when Samantha started going to our house after school in order to work with Jennifer. Their relationship was still the same, but in the two weeks that followed, they found out they had a lot in common. Sammy Jo found out that Jennifer was sent to Juve a couple of times for fighting and tagging, and Jennifer found out that Sammy Jo was in it for handling drugs as a minor. I started to hang out with them a little afterwards, and we've been together since then! :D Ever since Sammy Jo came into our lives, Jennifer and I became closer in a way; Samantha holds us together. XD**_

_**RANDOM FACTS ABOUT JENNIFER!**_

_**Random Fact 17: Did you know that Jennifer is VERY religious? Oh yeah, despite her horrible personality, she's a devoted Catholic. She goes to confess her sins all of the time, because man, she's done many! So don't go saying the Lord's name in vain in front of her, because she will pull out her whipping stick! :D**_

_**Random Fact 18: In case you already didn't figure it out, Jennifer's favorite color is green. She loves green! Not really a special fact, but I figured some of you were curious.**_

_**Random Fact 19: OMG! Did you know that she likes Gin? I just recently found that out! She really loves the guy! Her favorite pairing is Gin and Rangiku! Jennifer, why didn't you ever tell me! You hid it so well! Now your darkest secret has been exposed, muahahahaha! *Dodges a flying chair.* Okay, I'll stop… TT_TT**_

_**DAY AT THE OFFICE**_

_***Rukia141 drops to her knees.***_

_**Rukia141: Sammy Jo! Please don't pair my sister up with Aizen! PLEASE!**_

_***Starts to sob uncontrollably.***_

_**Sammy Jo: Hey weirdo, I already know what I'm going to do about Heather, so stop your whining.**_

_**Rukia141: Really?**_

_**Sammy Jo: Yeah, Jennifer and I are working on it.**_

_**Rukia141: Jennifer is helping you out?**_

_***Sammy Jo nodded.***_

_**Sammy Jo: Yup.**_

_**Rukia141: With a love scene?**_

_**Sammy Jo: Yeah.**_

_***Rukia141 ran to the window, pushing the curtains outside.***_

_**Rukia141: Huh, I was sure the world was coming to an end.**_

_**Sammy Jo: Don't be ridiculous.**_

_***It suddenly started raining cats and dogs.***_

_**Rukia141: GAH! O.o**_

_**Sammy Jo: Holy shit, that's not normal…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IshiHime<strong>_

Rukia141 silently prayed as she pulled out a small piece of paper out of her hand. The three girls held their pieces up, and saw that Jennifer had the shortest. Jennifer scowled as she glared at her piece of paper. "Well damn, guess I have to be the one to talk with Byakuya." Rukia141 breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to do it, I don't think I would have been able to stand in his presence for that long." Rukia141 started to fan herself. "I would have fainted." Rukia stared at the strange girl, before lightly shaking her head.

Jennifer tossed one of the long pieces aside and held in her hands the last two. "Now, draw again to see who will talk with Rukia."

Sammy Jo and Rukia141 did as they were told and it was Rukia141 who pulled out the smaller piece of paper. "Ah…" Rukia141 said.

"It's settled, I think you guys should go ahead and get started, I'll secretly root for ya'll." Sammy Jo said, grinning. Rukia141glanced at Rukia, and she gave Rukia141 a small glare.

"I demand a redraw." Rukia141 announced.

"Like hell, get your ass going." Jennifer snapped. Rukia141 sighed as she took Rukia by the arm.

"Come on…" She muttered, leading Rukia away.

When they disappeared around the corner, Jennifer turned to the door, frowning. She flexed her fingers, a looked of determination on her face. "Jen, remember, you're not going to fight the guy." Samantha said.

"True, but if it comes down to it, I'll be prepared." Jennifer said. "You have my back right?"

Sammy Jo smiled. "I'll lock the door if I have to."

"Alright, do it." Jennifer said, nodding towards the door. Sammy Jo took out the master key and silently unlocked the door. She stood back and watched as Jennifer glared at the door before grabbing the handle. She opened the door wide, and entered the room. Sammy Jo slammed the door shut and locked it, wishing Jennifer luck. Sammy Jo sighed as she went to sit against the wall.

…

"I think you're wasting both our times with this." Rukia said bitterly as they entered Jasmine's room. Jasmine didn't say anything as she sat on her bed while Rukia stood.

"It's not a waste, I really think we should talk about this." Jasmine told her, but Rukia gave her a glare before turning away.

"There's nothing to talk about, I don't want to talk about that woman, okay?" Rukia asked a little angrily.

Jasmine bristled. "Her name is Hisana."

Rukia was mildly taken aback by the sudden tone in Jasmine's voice. It was firm and serious, so unlike her. She gave Jasmine a look and saw that the girl's features softened somewhat. "Sorry, I just think it's highly unfair for you to treat her that way. Let me finish!" Jasmine added when she saw Rukia giving her a stupid look. "I really can't tell you what Hisana was thinking when she left you, but, don't hurt your sister.

"I've been without my sister all my life; she deserves every bit of hate I throw at her." Rukia said, turning away.

Jasmine stared down at her hands. "I hated Jennifer at one point." She whispered, catching Rukia's attention. "She had become so cruel, angry, and I didn't understand why. We were torn apart and I couldn't stand her, I just couldn't."

Rukia hesitated before asking. "What happened?"

Jasmine gave a sad smile. "I lashed out at her, buried the knife deeper into her wound."

"_I can't believe you! I just can't! What is it with you, Jennifer? Tell me what's wrong, because God knows I don't know what's wrong with you!" Jasmine yelled as she followed Jennifer upstairs._

_Jennifer glared at her. "It's not any of your business, so go act like your stupid self somewhere else and leave me alone!"_

_Jasmine felt her anger spill over. "You're right, it's not my business! Everyday I ask God why you were placed in my life! I can't stand you! I hate you!" Jasmine yelled, storming to her room. "I hate you so much, I don't know what has gotten into you! I wish you weren't my sister, Jennifer, it would have made my life a lot easier!"_

"_Oh, so everything is my fault then?" Jennifer yelled from the other end of the hall._

"_Yes it is! Everything is your fault, you ungrateful-ugh! I hate you! No wonder Dad left you, it's all your fault!" Jasmine yelled, slamming the door shut, but not before catching a glimpse of Jennifer's shocked face. The wall rattled as Jasmine entered angrily. Then, all of that anger fell away, replaced by horror. It was as if freezing water was dumped over her head as her own words echoed in her head._

'_No wonder Dad left you…'_

_Jasmine wretched her door open just as Jennifer's door closed. "Jennifer." Jasmine said, rushing across the hall. She tried to open her sister's door, but it locked. "Jennifer! I'm sorry! Jennifer, please!" She cried, banging on the door. "Jennifer, I didn't mean it!"_

_Jennifer didn't answer._

"_Jennifer, open the door, please. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Jennifer!" Jasmine felt her tears threatening to spill over. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Jennifer opened her door, her eyes glistening with tears._

"_I thought you, of all people in this damn house, would understand, but I guess not." Jennifer told her, the hurt clear in her voice. She slammed the door shut before Jasmine could say anything else._

"I should have known that Jennifer would be the most affected by all of this. Sure, Hannah's bullying had a lot to do with it, but Jennifer was just torn when our dad left." Jasmine said. "Everyone else moved on with life, but Jennifer was having trouble, and I…" She felt her throat clench. "I turned my back on her, too. Me, of all people, the person she was closest to."

Rukia stared at Jasmine, eyes wide at her revelation. "You…?"

"I was the one who severed our bond, and by the time I realized it, Jennifer was too far out of my reach. It's been like that for years, Jennifer may see me as a friend, but she doesn't trust me as a sister anymore." Jasmine looked up.

"I don't-" Rukia began, but she was cut off.

"Please, don't turn Hisana away, she's trying, she really is, but don't wait until it's too late. Don't be like me and Jennifer, don't let it all fall apart. If you keep rejecting her, she'll eventually accept your disdain and leave, perhaps forever this time." Jasmine told her. "Do you really want her to leave you, again? You're being given another chance, don't throw it away. I'd give anything to start over with Jennifer."

They were silent, each going over their own thoughts. Rukia finally spoke up. "I forgave her a long time ago."

Jasmine looked up at her in surprise. "You did?"

"Yes, but I'm angry at the fact that she _ran away_. Not just from me, but from my brother as well. It takes time to build trust, but I'll try." Rukia went and sat down next to Jasmine. "I see it, your broken relationship with your sister."

"Is it that obvious?" Jasmine laughed humorlessly.

_Rukia looked up as Sammy Jo ran past her, camera in hand. "Hey, let's take a picture!" She told Jasmine and Jennifer. The twins took several pictures with her, doing several poses and faces. It wasn't until Samantha suggested that Jasmine and Jennifer take a picture together that Rukia noticed it._

_Both girls stood away from each other. They didn't hold onto each other, nor did they do any sisterly actions Rukia saw most of the time with siblings. They were just so…_

_Apart._

"Yes." Rukia replied.

Jasmine sighed. "You see why I don't want the same thing to happen to you and Hisana?" She said. "Go talk to her, Rukia. Talk to your sister, since I no longer can with mine, not like how we used to."

"I'm sure you and your sister will work things out, someday." Rukia said. She then gave Jasmine a small pat on the back before getting up. "Thanks, I'll keep what you said in mind."

"I'm glad." Jasmine smiled.

Before Rukia left, however, she turned back towards Jasmine. "Why is that we never talk as much?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, I just don't want to annoy you and make you not like me." Jasmine shrugged. "You're my idol."

Rukia blinked in surprise and Jasmine smiled. "Say hi to Hisana for me."

…

"Hey, you big idiot, are you about to leave yet?" Jennifer asked as she went and sat on Byakuya's bed. Byakuya turned from the window, astounded that she so ruefully entered his room, unannounced and insulting him as well. He glared at her coldly before turning back to the window. Jennifer saw that he was dressed for the Soul Society. His haori was draped over his Shinigami robes, Senbonzakura was at his side, the stupid scarf was around his neck, and his _kenseikan _was already located on his head.

The guy wasn't kidding, he really was leaving.

Jennifer let out a frustrated sigh, loud enough to receive another glare from the stoic captain. She then turned to him and tilted her head sideways. "So who do you love more, Heather or Hisana?"

She saw him stiffen at her words, but continued to stare out the window. This guy was going to be a hard one to crack. Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Listen, I know what they did was pretty messed up, and I almost feel sorry for you, but it's not like you to run away like a dog with his tail tugged between his legs."

Byakuya turned to her, clearly not amused. "What do you want, Vaughn?" He asked.

Jennifer shrugged. "I'm just here to tell that you're a coward. I mean, you're a freaking captain, you've fought against a lot of people, almost died on some occasions, but you can't deal with this little problem? Most men would have shrugged it off."

"This isn't a _little problem_." He snapped, his eyes narrowing. "And I'm not _most men_. My wife faked her death and left, instead of facing her problems by my side. Your sister toyed with me after I placed my trust and faith in her, only to stoop as low as to rush off with Aizen when the opportunity presented itself. So pardon me, but I don't see how this could be a _little problem _that _most men _would handle effectively."

Jennifer frowned. "Heather is with Aizen?"

"Don't act so surprised." Byakuya replied with heavy sarcasm as he turned back to the window.

Ignoring the new found information, Jennifer glared at Byakuya. "Still, you're going back to the Soul Society."

"I am." He said.

Jennifer scowled. "Why?"

"I have duties to get back to, I've been absent for far too long." He told her.

Jennifer rolled her eyes again. "Please, that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard."

"Then why ask?" He asked tersely.

They glared at each other for a few seconds before Jennifer sighed again. "You are so stubborn and arrogant too."

"My patience for you is dwindling, I suggest you leave." He told her.

"No." Jennifer told him with hard defiance. "Not until you tell me that you won't leave."

"What a childish request." He remarked annoyingly.

Jennifer stared at him fiercely. "You're the one acting childish, throwing a tantrum no doubt, leaving when you don't get your way, and thinking you can resolve your emotional problems by just acting like you don't care; well, that's not going to work on me because I can see right through you."

"Don't be-"

"They broke your heart, didn't they?" She suddenly asked. "I know the feeling."

Byakuya's jaw clenched before turning away again, the air around them grew colder. "What do you know? You're just a little girl." He finally said.

"I'm not that little." Jennifer said, clearly offended by the jibe. "Someone played around with me and I fell hard for the bastard, then I find out that his real goal was to be with my sister. I wanted to kill the both of them, but instead I took it out on my sister because she was the easiest target and because I was too hooked on Scott to do anything to him. Then I just turned my back on everything else and pretended like I didn't give a damn."

Byakuya didn't say anything.

"That's what you're doing, you're attacking Hisana because she's the center of your anger; she's easy to hurt. Then you just ignore Heather completely because, despite all that she did, you care for her, don't you? You don't want to completely hurt her, huh? You love her." Jennifer told him.

"Yes, I love her." He confessed, turning to Jennifer. "However, wherever there's love, there's trust, and they both shattered it. Love alone can't conquer all."

"That's completely understandable. Is running away really the way to approach this situation?" Jennifer asked.

"Perhaps it's not the most viable, but it's the best I have." He said.

"You could always stay and try to work it out, are you really willing to leave Rukia here all on her own? She's seems pretty beaten up herself, and she did say that you're the only family she has." Jennifer told him, catching Byakuya by surprise.

"I haven't thought much of the consequences concerning Rukia." He finally said.

"Whoa, some brother you are." Jennifer muttered. "Listen, just stay for a few more days, and if the situation does become rather unbearable, then you can leave, with Rukia."

Byakuya silently debated the offer.

"I'll stay, but don't expect me to act courteous with your sister, despite my feelings for her." He said, turning back to the window.

"How about Hisana?" She asked more out of curiosity than anything.

Room just got colder. "I seem to recall that she died years ago." He finally responded.

"Ouch…" Jennifer said, getting off the bed. "Oh well, anyways, good luck with all the crap." She told him. Byakuya merely gave a slight nod and Jennifer knocked on the door. A few seconds later, she heard someone unlocking the door and she opened it. Jennifer stepped out and closed the door, then she heaved an enormous sigh.

"What happened?" Sammy Jo asked.

Jennifer wiped her forehead. "So much tension in one room, honestly, that guy is suffering. He said he was going to stay, but if he changes his mind, I'm not going back in there, f**k that."

"Poor Byakuya." Samantha shook her head. Jennifer then glared at her friend.

"So what's this deal about Heather and Aizen?" She asked.

Sammy Jo looked sheepish. "Oh, he told you about that?"

"No s**t, the guy was furious about it." Jennifer said.

"Heather and Aizen have become somewhat close, closer ever since this whole messed happened." Rukia141 said as she approached them.

"How's Rukia?" Sammy Jo asked.

"Oh, she said she was going to try and talk to Hisana, give her a chance I guess." Rukia141 replied.

Jennifer scoffed. "Hisana is going to need it, because she can kiss Byakuya good-bye."

"What do you mean?" Rukia141 asked and Samantha looked just as curious.

"He told me he was in love with Heather." Jennifer announced.

Rukia141 looked horrified. "No! He can't! He loves Hisana!"

"Apparently not. He practically hates Hisana, said she was dead to him." Jennifer shrugged. Then she was taken slightly aback when Rukia141's eyes welled up with tears. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hisana will be so heart broken, Byakuya has to love her. He just _has _to! No one could easily forget their first love like that. His love is buried somewhere under all that anger." Rukia141 said, wiping her away quickly.

"Maybe, but what can we do? This is something they have to resolve on their own. Heather is not helping with the whole Aizen thing." Sammy Jo said, making Jennifer glower.

"Speaking of which, I have to pay Aizen a little visit." Jennifer told them.

…

Karin was sprawled on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She tossed her soccer ball to the wall, catching it as it rebounded back to her. She caught sight of the white dress hanging off one of the chairs, along with a coat. She frowned.

_Karin watched from the balcony as people left Cindy Hall. The party was over, and with a bang as well, seeing the commotion that was brought on by Rukia's sister. At least that's what Karin figured since they looked so much a like. Poor Rukia, though, she watched as Ichigo escorted her from the building._

_She decided to wait until everyone left in order to leave herself. She didn't want to arrive at the studio with everyone else, especially if Toshiro was around. It would have been extremely awkward for her to have to face him again after so many days since their last encounter._

"_I knew it was you, I just didn't know how to approach you without scaring you off." She heard him say. She whirled around and found Toshiro shrugging off his coat as he made his way towards her. "Why are you here?"_

_She didn't answer of course._

"_Right, I shouldn't have expected an answer." He said, draping his coat over the railing._

_Karin shifted uncomfortably as they silently watched the crowd disperse as they hit the streets, like ants almost. What was he doing there anyway? Wasn't he leaving with Momo, she was his date after all. Standing next to him wasn't helping either, the air grew colder, making her shiver._

"_Sorry," He said grabbing his coat. Karin watched in shock as he placed his coat over her shoulders, and instead of pulling away, she clutched it tighter to her. "You know, your silence is comforting sometimes. It feels like I can talk to you without being misjudged. Also, there are just sometimes where people can be so annoying loud." He winced slightly. "Like Rangiku, Momo, and a few others."_

"_Thanks…" Karin whispered, loud enough for him to hear, and low enough for him not to recognize her voice. His head snapped towards her direction, surprised._

"_You're welcome." He replied with uncertainty. They stared at each other before she turned and fled. "Hey!" He suddenly called._

_Karin didn't stop._

"_You forgot your shawl!" He called again. Crap._

_Well, she had his coat, she figured it was a fair trade._

Karin sat up and slid off the bed, dropping the soccer ball in her wake. She lifted the coat up and stared at it, faintly wondering if he ever thought about that night whenever he touched her shawl.

Something told her that he did.

…

Gin found Rawr17 glumly sitting at a table when he entered the lounge. He approached her and tapped her head. "Why the long face?" He asked, looking down at her. Rawr17 sighed.

"1BleachFan won't be around for a while, so I'm stuck doing all the work. I don't know what to do, and the interview is in a few hours! I have yet to get any good footage! Well, there is _that _video, but I'm not going to show it because I still want to live for a couple of more years." She told him.

"Gee, that really is a problem." Gin said. Rawr17 nodded.

"Yeah, tell me about it." She said.

That's when Gin snapped his fingers. "I've been bored as of late, how about I help you with your videos and interviews?" He asked her. Rawr17 looked up at him in disbelief.

"You want to be my partner?" She asked him.

"Why not? I'm sure I'll be helpful in a way." He told her, grinning. "So how about it?"

"Oooh, yes! We can start now! Thank you so much, you're a life saver!" Rawr17 exclaimed.

"Excellent! Then let's go spy on people!" He told her, leading out of the lounge.

…

Rangiku, Momo, Nanao, Hisagi, Izuru, and Orihime sat around in Rangiku's room, discussing something very important.

"Why don't any of you see it? I think JC and OnepieceX3 are made for each other!" Rangiku cried.

Orihime raised her hand. "I like JC with OnepieceX3 too! He needs someone happy to love him!"

"Thank you, Orihime!" Rangiku cried, glad that someone agreed with her.

Momo frowned. "I don't see it, I think JC would be better off with Rukia141."

"What kind of crack pairing is that?" Hisagi asked, making Momo pout.

"I find it cute." She told him.

Nanao fixed her glasses. "I think JC and Jennifer would work better."

"_That's _more believable than JC and Rukia141." Rangiku said, nodding. "However, I think Jennifer is better off with Skywalker."

"Rangiku, was is going on in your life that makes you think that that pairing is ever going to work?" Nanao asked, shaking her head. Orihime giggled.

"I find Liz and Skywalker adorable, sorry, Ran-chan." Orihime shrugged. "Oh! How about Samantha? She would be nicely paired with someone like, I don't know, Uryu!"

"The Quincy? Well, they do have a lot in common." Izuru said, going into deep thought.

Hisagi frowned. "That's asinine, I don't see that working." He told them. Momo smiled mischievously.

"I think Sammy Jo is better suited for Hisagi." She said slyly.

"How about that Animekisses girl." Hisagi hurriedly said, changing the subject. Everyone stared at each other before uttering out a single name.

"Ukitake."

"It just works." Rangiku said, brushing the pair off. "How about this Brandon? He's really cute, ran into him once. He's not much of a talker, treated me coldly even, the little jerk. He's got Byakuya Kuchiki written all over his personality."

"I saw him dancing with Rukia141 at the ball." Orihime said.

Nanao nodded. "I can see that pairing happening."

"Noooo! Rukia141 belongs to JC!" Momo whined.

"I already told you that OnepieceX3 belongs to JC!" Rangiku argued back.

Izuru sighed. "I'm sure OnepieceX3 doesn't belong to anyone."

"Right, because she already belongs to you?" Hisagi asked, smirking at his friend.

Izuru spluttered. "T-That's ridiculous!"

"How about Jennifer? Like I said, she seems better with Skywalker, and Nanao already said that JC is better for her. Anyone else she might go well with?" Rangiku asked them.

"Well, she's an evil, little troll." Momo said. "I think she would be better off with Nnoitra."

"Ew! Momo, that's gross!" Orihime cried, making a face. Momo raised her hands.

"Well, who else could she be with? Ulquiorra? He seems pretty dark." Momo said, making Orihime frown.

"I don't think that'll work." Orihime said rather softly.

Hisagi spoke up. "Well, what other Espada will she be well suited for? Grimmjow?"

The whole group stopped, then burst into laughter at what he had just suggested. "Yeah, like that's _ever _going to happen!" Rangiku hooted with laughter.

"There's still Spiderthorn and JC, how about them?" Izuru asked after their laughter died down.

"Ugh, worst pairing ever, it's not going to work." Rangiku shook her head.

"Well, I see it happening." Nanao said. "However, I still like Jennifer with JC, they are so evil, perfect for each other."

"You guys don't know what you're talking about. Just watch, I'll have JC and OnepieceX3 together soon!" Rangiku told them.

"Oh no, JC and Rukia141 will happen! I'll have them hook up before you know it!" Momo challenged, fire in her eyes. She turned to Orihime. "Watch yourself, Orihime! My pairing will prevail!"

"Go ahead and try, Momo! Rangiku and I will have JC falling in love with OnepieceX3 before you know it!" Orihime exclaimed.

"I guess it's up to me to hook Jennifer and JC up, then." Nanao said, fixing her glasses once more.

"What suddenly made JC get all the attention?" Hisagi whispered to Izuru.

His friend shrugged. "Maybe they all have secret crush on him or something."

"Lucky bastard." Hisagi murmured as he watched the girls plotting for the challenge.

"Is this how fans get when they pair people up?" Izuru asked.

"Guess so." Hisagi replied.

The guys shivered.

…

"Ichigo?" Someone said, making him look up from where he was sitting in the hall. He looked up and saw Senna, gazing down at him. He felt the guilt eat at him again as she took a seat next to him.

"What are you reading?" Senna asked, staring at the book.

"Shakespeare, the book OnepieceX3 gave me for Christmas." He said. Senna nodded, quietly reading the page he was on, confusion slowly creeping on her face.

"I don't get what half the people are saying. "_Et tu, Brute_? What does that mean?" She asked.

"It's perhaps the most famous three words uttered in literature, '_Et tu, Brute_?' _Even you, Brutus?'_ this expression has come down in history to mean the ultimate betrayal by one's closest friend." Ichigo explained. "This scene, in which the conspirators in the Senate assassinate Caesar, is one of the most dramatic moments on the Shakespearean stage. The audience has just witnessed the arrogance and hubris of a ruler who has sought, within a republic, to become a monarch, comparing himself to the gods." He said, turning the page of the book. "Brutus, a friend of Caesar and yet a man who loves Rome, and freedom, more, has joined the conspirators in the assassination, a betrayal which is captured by the three words you've just read."

"Wow, that's brutal." Senna said, frowning.

"Yeah, but that's Shakespeare for you." Ichigo said, going back to his reading. Senna watched him, then she sat closer to him.

"I want to learn more about this Shakespeare guy, is there a story in there that I might like?" She asked. Ichigo looked up at her in slight surprise.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." He said, flipping to the front of the book in order to see the table of contents. "You'll like this one, _Midsummer's Night Dream. _It's romantic and humorous, and doesn't have that bad of an ending like _Romeo and Juliet_." He told her.

Senna blinked at him in confusion. "Who and who?"

"I'll talk about that one later." Ichigo told her. However, before he could turn to the appropriate page, he spotted Rukia. "Here, you can start reading." He told Senna, practically shoving the book in her lap. "Oi! Rukia!"

Senna glared at the pair. Rukia looked troubled, but she brightened when Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder. Senna gripped the book tightly. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Rukia…" Senna muttered as she watched Ichigo and Rukia talking down the hall. Rukia spotted Senna and gave her a smile, but her eyes told Senna another story.

_Give me your best shot._

…

"Were you able to talk to him?" Hisana asked after letting Heather inside her room. Heather gave a sigh as she sat in a chair.

"I couldn't, I didn't have the courage to." She said. Hisana caught sight of the small box Heather was carrying. Heather looked down at it, then opened it to reveal the shawl that Byakuya had given to her Christmas Day.

"It's beautiful." Hisana breathed. Heather took the shawl and let if unfold.

"It is, isn't it? For you, it's rightfully yours. Byakuya gave it to me, but it suits you better." Heather said.

Hisana immediately shook her head. "No, absolutely not. He gave it to you, I don't want it; he wasn't thinking of me when he had it made." She added sadly.

"I'm sure it doesn't matter now." Heather told her, holding the shawl out, but Hisana crossed her arms.

"Heather, stop. You don't owe me anything, truly, you don't. Byakuya loves you now, why can't you accept that?" Hisana asked, turning away in order to serve the tea. Heather gripped the shawl tightly.

"If you don't take it, I'll be forced to return it to him." She said. Hisana faltered and the tea set clattered. Hisana turned to Heather in horror.

"No, you can't! He'll be so hurt, more than before. Please don't something so horrid!" Hisana begged.

"I want to cut ties with him. _All ties_." Heather said.

"I wouldn't have come back if I knew this was going to happen." Hisana said. "Heather, why can't you just go and fix things; the two of you will be happy."

"No, Hisana, you're his wife, he's yours." Heather said, holding out the shawl. Hisana didn't make to grab it, so with a huff, Heather went to the door. "Then I better give it to him."

Hisana stopped her by grabbing the shawl. "Wait! I'll take it, but please, don't hurt him anymore." She told Heather in a pleading voice. Satisfied, Heather let the shawl go and Hisana neatly folded it, tucking it back in its box.

"I don't know why you keep insisting." Hisana told her quietly. "He hates me, he made it clear."

"He doesn't hate you, he's just angry." Heather told her in a comforting tone. "When his anger subsides, he'll choose you again."

Hisana turned to face Heather, her tears spilling over. "No he won't…"

"Don't say that." Heather said, standing up in order to wipe away Hisana's tears.

"Why would he choose me over you? You're perfect, and I'm just a simple woman he found in the Rukongai. I'm sure his family would approve of you as well." Hisana told her.

"Hisana." Heather said. "You kick yourself too hard. Give yourself a chance. No one will respect you if you don't respect yourself first."

"Thank you, but, I know when a battle is lost." Hisana cried, a fresh batch of tears falling onto her cheeks. "I lost Byakuya…it's over…"

…

"Uryu! Over here!" Animekisses called, waving at the Quincy. He waved back as he reached her. "Are you ready for your interview?"

Uryu pushed his glasses up. "Yes, I've never done one of these interviews before." He said.

Animekisses waved her hand. "Don't worry much about it, just answer the questions and done, it'll be over before you know it."

"Right, it can't be that hard." Uryu nodded.

"Uryu!" Orihime called, running towards them. "Are you ready for the interview?"

"Ah, Orihime. Yes, I'm ready for the interview. Are we just waiting on Rukia141?" He asked, turning to Animekisses.

"Yeah, and the entertainment. Where are those two, anyway?" Animekisses scowled.

"Yoo-hoo!" They heard Gin call out, with Rawr17 right behind him. The two of them stopped in front of Animekisses, looking pretty proud of themselves.

"Where were you?" Animekisses snapped, making Gin and Rawr17 take a step back.

"We were gathering last minute things for the entertainment, and we had to find Rukia but she was nowhere to be found." Rawr17 explained.

"That's because Rukia is already here. _She _was _on _time." Animekisses said, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Oooooh." Both Gin and Rawr17 said.

"That's explains it." Gin nodded.

Animekisses began to shove them towards the stage. "Get going you two!"

_Entertainment_

Rawr17 and Gin appeared from behind the curtains, making the crowd cheer. Gin grinned widely while Rawr17 waved.

"Hey guys! Glad to see us?" She asked. The crowd cheered wildly for the pair.

"Ahhh, the attention." Gin sighed, basking in his attention.

"We have a real treat for you guys, today we will present videos! Also, you'll will witness a near death experience Gin and I went through! Isn't that great?" She asked, and again, the crowd cheered. "Nice to know that you agree! Now, let's get the video started!"

More cheers as the big screen came into view. Gin took hold of the remote and clicked play on the screen. "I'm sure you'll enjoy." The screen went blue, before a picture was seen.

"_Gin, are you sure this is a good idea?" Rawr17, who was holding the camera, asked. The camera followed Gin down a hall that was empty and half lit._

"_Of course! Have I ever scared you wrong?" He asked, grinning back at her._

_Rawr17 groaned. "Why do you ask me these things when you know the answer to them?"_

"_Shhhh, we're here." Gin whispered, coming across a door. He turned to the camera and grinned, opening the door. "I'm going to go say hi."_

"_Gin, change of plans, let's leave." Rawr17 said a little nervously. Gin, however, had already disappeared into the room._

Suddenly, the picture was cut off, showing only static. Before people could protest, another picture came up.

_The camera jostled a bit. Gin and Rawr17 must have been in a dark room, because the camera was on night mode. It appeared that they were in a small broom closet, and Rawr17 wasn't too happy. "We're going to die, we're going to die. Gin, you idiot, why did you have to provoke them?" She hissed._

"_Quiet." Gin said, and sure enough, they heard footsteps. Gin and Rawr17 held their breath. The footsteps got closer to the closet, then passed it. Rawr17 sighed with relief, but it was short lived, because the footsteps were coming back._

"_I sure hope you got a plan." Rawr17 told him._

_Gin grinned. "As a matter of fact, I do." He said, grabbing the handle. "Run fast."_

_Before Rawr17 could stop him, he threw the door open and dashed out the closet. Rawr17 sped after him, the camera moving around furiously._

"_There they are!" Someone snapped._

"_Let's break their necks!" Another yelled._

_Rawr17 moved the camera behind her and caught sight of Hichigo and Dark Rukia. They were chasing after them, angry and in the mood to kill. It wasn't until Dark Rukia jumped on the wall and started to dive toward them that Rawr17 grabbed Gin's arm._

"_Flash step! FLASH STEP!" She yelled, and Gin complied._

_A few seconds later, they were in his room. "That was scary." Gin said._

"_Gin." Rawr17 said slowly._

"_Yes?"_

"_You owe me a new camera." She said._

_Gin looked confused. "A new camera?" He asked, and the picture went wild as the camera was thrown. There was a loud thump, followed by Gin yelling, "Ow!" The camera crashed to the floor and the picture was lost._

Despite what happened, the crowd laughed. Another picture was shown.

"_Ah, look who we have here." Gin said as Rawr17 followed, either with the same camera, or a new one. They peeked into the lounge and found JC making a sandwich, with Rangiku watching him a little too intently. She was spying him from behind her beauty magazine._

_Rangiku stood up and casually approached him. "Hey, there!" She said a little to happily. JC glanced at her before turning away, ignoring her._

"_I wonder what Ran-chan is up to." Gin said. The camera moved slightly in order to get a better picture._

"_I heard that OnepieceX3 is on date, isn't that crazy?" Rangiku obviously lied._

_JC didn't look up from his plate. "Didn't think she'd have in her."_

_Rangiku frowned at how disinterested he was. "I heard the guy she's with is very cute. Enough to make any other guy jealous. Aren't you jealous?" She almost demanded._

_JC gave her a weird look before going back to his sandwich. "Like hell."_

"_It's guys like you that don't appreciate a girl!" Rangiku yelled at him, but JC remained unfazed._

"_What is she going on about?" Rawr17 whispered._

_Gin shook his head. "Ran-chan thinks that JC and OnepieceX3 belong together-oof!" He cried as Momo barreled into him in order to get into the lounge. Luckily for Gin and Rawr17, no noticed._

"_JC! Rukia141 says she loves you!" Momo exclaimed, catching Rangiku and JC off guard._

"_What the hell are you-?" JC began, but Rangiku shoved him into the counter._

"_Don't listen, JC! She's lying!" Rangiku yelled._

_Momo frowned. "Am not! She told me to tell you, JC, to meet her in the garden!"_

"_I'm not going to meet anyone in the garden, and I'm not interested in OnepieceX3." JC glared at both of them. He tried to leave with his food, but Rangiku pulled him back._

"_Oh no you don't, not until you go find OnepieceX3 and declare your love for her!" Rangiku shouted._

"_Are you insane?" JC asked, trying to pull away._

_Gin and Rawr17 stepped away as Nanao entered the lounge. "Ahem, JC, Jennifer is looking for you, she says that she has something important to discuss with you."_

"_What the hell does she want?" JC rolled his eyes, but he started to make his way out of the lounge, making Gin and Rawr17 duck away as he approached._

"_Where are you going?" Momo cried protest._

_Nanao's glasses gleamed. "Don't try to stop him, Momo, he's going to go see Jennifer; it's fate."_

_JC gave her the same weird look he gave Rangiku before leaving. When he was gone, Rangiku threw her hands in the air. "You guys had to go ruin it! He was so close to going after OnepieceX3!"_

"_Lies! He wasn't interested!" Momo yelled as Nanao stood silently, looking triumphant._

"_I should have known." Gin sighed. "Poor JC."_

"_Rangiku is such an instigator…" Rawr17 said._

People roared with laughter at what they had just seen. The screen went blue before showing another picture.

"_I really shouldn't be in here." Rawr17 said, following Gin into the men shower room. Someone was obviously taking a shower as Gin tip-toed to the benches. He grinned when he glanced at the pieces of clothing that were neatly folded on the bench._

"_Let's have some fun, shall we?" He asked, taking the clothes and tucking them under his arm._

"_Put them back, Gin, you can't let the poor guy run around in nothing but a towel." Rawr17 whispered. The shower stopped and she moved the camera in time to see the silhouette of the guy wrapping the towel around him._

"_It's now or never." Gin said, quickly running out of the shower room. Rawr17 muttered annoyingly under her breath. They dashed down the hall and stopped to see if they would catch a glimpse of the man that had been showering._

"_I don't think he's going to come out, I know I wouldn't if my clothes were taken." Rawr17 said. Gin and Rawr17 suddenly watched in surprise as Byakuya stepped out into the hallway, looking peeved._

"_Oh boy." Gin said._

"_Those were his clothes!" Rawr17 cried in disbelief. Byakuya heard her outburst and snapped his head toward them, glaring menacingly._

"_Oh crap. Gin, you know he's a master in Flash Step, right?" Rawr17 gulped._

"_I know…"_

"_You are so dead." Rawr17 said. Sure enough, Byakuya disappeared and appeared right in front of Gin, but luckily he had good reflexes. Gin tossed the clothes at Byakuya and dashed down the hall._

The camera was suddenly cut off and static was seen. A few seconds later, another picture was shown.

_The camera was sitting on what appeared to be Gin's desk, pointing to the bed. Rawr17 was trying to pull off a towel that was wrapped tightly around his face and head. "Gin, this is on pretty tight." Rawr17 said, pulling at the towel again, but only made Gin give out muffled cries._

"_Well that's what you get for pulling pranks on Byakuya Kuchiki!" Rawr17 reprimanded him. Gin stopped struggling and moved his hands around as if he was talking casually._

"_Mmffmf ffmfmm mfffmm." Gin said._

"_Yes, I know you didn't know it was him, but you shouldn't have done it in the first place." Rawr17 shook her head._

"_Fffmmf ffmffmmmf mmmffff?" He asked._

"_No, I didn't know he was going to come after you when he changed into his clothes, I think he wanted to be extra mean today." Rawr17 replied as she tried to pull at the towel again._

"_Mffffmmf mffmfmm ffmffmmmf?" He asked._

_Rawr17 sighed. "No, Gin, I don't know what's gotten into Byakuya, but I think it has to do with his wife coming back after he thought she was dead."_

"_Fmmf mfm" Gin said._

"_Watch your language, or I won't help you take this off. I'm going to need some scissors." She said, looking around his room._

_Gin immediately tried to take the towel off himself._

The screen went black as the audience laughed. Gin scratched his head. "It took some time, but we were able to take the towel off. I'm just glad I didn't suffocate to death." He told the crowd, making them laugh some more.

"There you have it, The Gin Misadventures!" Rawr17 exclaimed. "Now, how about we get stared on our mini-interview?"

The crowd cheered in response as Gin placed a chair in the middle for the interviewee. "Welcome Rukia, everyone." Gin said, as Rukia walked out from behind the curtains. The audience cheered for her as she gave a small wave.

"Rukia is here! Hurray! :D Are you ready, Rukia?" Rawr17 asked.

"Yes." Rukia said as she sat down. "I'm ready."

"Fantastic, I'll read the first question." Gin said, pulling out multiple cards. "This one is from Poptart Ninja. _Dear Rukia, let me first say, YOU'RE AWESOME! Now then, my questions for you are; why are you so crazy about bunnies? Honesty, I never trusted them. What's your favorite color? What is your favorite thing about the living world? Who do you think is the best looking captain? Were you actually in love with your married lieutenant Kaien? And finally, have you ever had an actual boyfriend?"_

"Wow." Rawr17 said.

"Get cracking, Rukia." Gin said, grinning. Rukia gave Gin a wary glance.

"Thank you, Poptart Ninja, I appreciate your compliment. I like bunnies because they are so cute, I really can't help it. I think it's their little faces, or their ears that make go crazy for them." Rukia said. "My favorite color would have to be, I don't know, pink?"

"Pink? That's too much of a soft color for you, Rukia." Gin said, and Rukia glared at him slightly.

"I don't think it really matters. My favorite thing about the living world would have to be it's fairs. I went to the fair once, and it was really fun." Rukia smiled, recalling her experience. "As for the best looking captain? Er, I would have to say my brother, he is handsome, I will admit."

Gin frowned. "You don't find me handsome, Rukia?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "You ran off with Aizen, remember? You're no longer a captain."

"You are absolutely right! Would you consider me the better looking one compared to Aizen and Tousen?" Gin asked, grinning at her.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "If you drop it, then yes."

"Yes!" Gin cried.

"No, I was not in love with Kaien, he treated me as an equal. I looked up to him, but I didn't love him, I couldn't." Rukia said, frowning. "No, I never had a boyfriend; what's with that question?"

"Fans are just curious, Rukia." Rawr17 shrugged. "Alright, this next one is from Bleached Pikachu. _Dear Rukia, why exactly do you like Chappy? What about the bunny do you find appealing? On the rare occasions that you and Byakuya both have a day off, do you ever do anything together? Is there any places in the Human World that you would like to take him?"_

"Like I said before, I really like cute things, and bunnies are my favorite animals, so that's why I love Chappy because Chappy has that cute personality. Byakuya and I don't spend that much time together, if we do, it's only to drink tea and practice calligraphy. I don't like calligraphy." Rukia muttered.

"Is it boring?" Rawr17 asked.

"Very, but don't tell my brother." Rukia added quickly. She then tapped her chin. "Where would I take Byakuya? I would take him to the fair, I want him to experience it."

"Ah, this fair you speak of, I might just have to go and try it out." Gin said, holding up a card. "This next one is from The Secret From Zaft. _Dear Rukia, You're the best female character I ever liked! I love you so much! Back to my question, ahem. How were you feeling when you were dancing with Ichigo, or when he accepted your invitation instead of Senna's? What do you think about Ichigo? I love seeing you with Ichigo so much! How do you know about Chappy? Did someone tell your or something?"_

Rukia's cheeks flushed slightly at the questions. "Thank you, Zaft, thank you for your support, though I have yet to see why I'm admired like that. Dancing with Ichigo was, er, nice…" She said.

"Nice? That's it?" Rawr17 asked.

Rukia averted her gaze. "Yeah, nice, dancing with him was nice. I didn't know that he rejected Senna because of me, I'm surprised. Well, Ichigo is an idiot, I won't lie. He's easy to get mad at and he's so stubborn, but…" Rukia smiled. "He means well, and I enjoy his company."

"Oooh, romance!" Gin broke in.

Rukia clenched her hands tightly. "I came across Chappy a little after I entered the academy. They did this special session explaining the different types of _Gikon_, or Soul Candy, and they introduced Chappy. I fell in love with Chappy on the spot. So cute."

"Next question!" Rawr17 said. "From Second Quincy! _Dear Rukia, I really admire you as a person, for how you have dealt with past events, nobility, bravery, and more recent events as best as anyone could. Your Zanpakuto is really beautiful, and is right to be recognized as the prettiest ice element sword in Soul Society. My question, if you were to re-do your interview with Ichigo about your pairing, would you be as mad as before, or a little more accepting? I wanted to pair you up in my story, The Lovely Alquam, but I won't if it'll upset you. P.S. Ichigo is dead. XD"_

Rukia frowned. "Dead? Okay, well, thank you, Second Quincy. Yes, I have had to go through a lot, but I didn't think people would admire me for it. _Sode no Shirayuki,_ ha, she was a bit of a handful at first, but I'm sure she'll be pleased by your compliment." Rukia beamed. "After being here for a while, I was surprised at the fact that Ichigo and I were a popular pair. I'm not sure, I guess it's harmless, and I overreacted. You're writing a story? Go ahead, there's nothing much I can do, a lot of people are probably writing stories as we speak."

"That's nice of you to say, Rukia." Rawr17 said.

Rukia shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"My turn! This next question is from Luafua!" Gin cried out, waving the card in Rukia's 0face. She swiped at it, but he pulled it away in time. _"Dear Rukia, first off, yo are awesome and if you want to become a true artist, then you must draw more, especially in front of Ichigo. Now, when you were taken over by Dark Rukia, were you able to figure out what was going on? And if you were, how did you feel fighting Ichigo?"_

"Luafua, I try to practice my drawing and show Ichigo, but the jerk doesn't appreciate my art. So, instead, I just do it to annoy him." Rukia replied. "As for your question, yes, I knew what was going on, but I had no control of anything. I remember screaming, screaming for it all to stop, but nothing; I kept trying to attack Ichigo, to kill him." She frowned. "I actually thought I was going to kill him, and he refused to kill me. I don't know, I was scared, anxious about the whole thing."

"I can't imagine what you must have gone through. That hug he gave you was really sweet." Rawr17 said.

"Huh, it was just a hug, I'm sure people won't go crazy over it." Rukia said. People in the audience merely stared at each and shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah, yeah, just a hug." Rawr17 said. "Alrighty! This next question is from Que9! _Dear Rukia, have you ever gone paint balling? If you haven't, you should and take me with you while you're at it. :D"_

"No, I haven't gone paint balling, what is that?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, you get these guns full of little paint balls, and just shoot each other. It's really fun." Rawr17 explained. "Hurts quite a bit, though."

"It does sound like fun, maybe I'll ask Rukia141 for permission." Rukia said.

"I want to try this paint ball stuff!" Gin cried. "Accidentally shooting a few people I'm not so happy with at the moment."

"Byakuya." Rawr17 said.

"Byakuya, that's right!" Gin said, a few people laughed.

"What about my brother?" Rukia asked.

"Long story. Next question, Gin." Rawr17 said.

"Fine, this one is from Skywalker." Gin said, opening the card. _Dear Rukia, so, how do you feel about Ichigo now? You denied it so much way back in the first interview, but I doubt you would now. And what would you do if Ichigo gave you a massive Chappy doll, and complimented your drawings for once?"_

"Well, like I said before, it doesn't seem that bad now. Wait, what do you mean you doubt about my denying?" Rukia frowned. "I would be very grateful if Ichigo would appreciate my drawings." Rukia sniffed. "As for the Chappy doll, I would be really happy and try to thank him, though, I'm not sure how yet."

"Get ready for this next one, Rukia!" Rawr17 cried. "This one is from Wind Slasher. _Dear Rukia, if you say you are not in love with Ichigo, why, when Uryu got slashed by Renji and almost finished off, you did nothing? Yet, when Renji would have killed Ichigo you grabbed Renji's arm to save Ichigo?"_

"Yes, Rukia, do tell." Gin grinned.

Rukia sat frozen, trying to figure out what to say. She fiddled with her bracelet before speaking. "I don't know; Ichigo is a close friend and…" She sighed. "Can we move on to the next question please, I'm not sure how to answer that one."

"Er, yeah sure, Gin?" Rawr17 asked.

"This next one is from AF134." Gin announced. "_Dear Rukia-san, I have many questions to ask you, but I will only ask three! Okay, so, if you had the choice between a limited edition Chappy doll and saving Ichigo's life, which would you pick? Would you ever consider looking at fan art of you and Ichigo? Like the ones where you're 'intimate'? Wait…you probably don't even know what that is. Well, I'm pretty sure Rukia141 can explain that to you! What would you do if I gave you a baby dragon that only ate strawberries? Yes, I know, it's random but I MUST KNOW!"_

"Alright, let's see. I would definitely pick the Chappy doll. No, I don't want to look at fan art about Ichigo and myself being intimate, that's weird. Yes, I know what that means." Rukia replied. "Well, if you gave me a baby dragon that only ate strawberries, I'm sure I'd be able to feed Ichigo to it. It might turn out to be a pretty reliable adult dragon."

"Feed Ichigo to it?" Rawr17 asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Rukia asked.

"I think she's just joking." Gin said, handing Rawr17 a card.

"I sure hope so. This next question is from Faith Doll." Rawr17 said. _"Dear Rukia, does Ichigo snore in his sleep? If so, please tell everyone to laugh in his face."_

"Please laugh in Ichigo's face." Rukia said. "Yes, Ichigo snores in his sleep. It's not obnoxiously loud, but it's loud enough to keep me awake at night, sometimes. I've come so close to suffocating him with a pillow."

"My, my, Rukia." Gin said. "Are you really willing to suffocate Ichigo?"

"If it'll give a chance to sleep well, then yes." Rukia told him.

"You're as bad as me." Gin told her.

"No, I can be worse." Rukia said. "Can you please step back, Gin, I still don't like you."

"That's cold, Rukia, really, really cold." Gin said, stepping away slightly.

Rawr17 handed Gin another card. "Here's a long one."

"If I fall asleep in the middle of it, you have to take over." Gin told her. "This one is from Flying Lion. _Dear Rukia, you're awesome! When I first watched Bleach with no knowledge of the series, but saw you passing through Karakura in the night, and heard your beginning words, I was like, 'This character is cool. This series looks epic.' So it was you that got me to like bleach to this very day. My question is, how does it feel to be the lead heroine of a long running manga like bleach and also having the honor of being the first character conceived by Tite Kubo because he want to draw Shinigami in a Kimono?" _Gin suddenly looked up. "What is he talking about?"

"Just keep reading." Rawr17 said.

Gin shrugged. _"Also, does my telling you this confuse you? Finally, what do you think of how popular you are with the Bleach fans?"_

Rukia turned to Rawr17 and stared at her. "What is this guy talking about, it doesn't make sense. The first character conceived by Tite Kubo? Is there more to these interviews? Are we missing something here?"

"Er, it's a what if question, you know, what if you were a character of a popular show called Bleach and you were the main heroine that many people love." Rawr17 tried to explain.

"That didn't sound like a what if question-" Rukia began.

"Just answer the question, Rukia." Rawr17 cut her off.

"I don't know, I'd be shocked. I'm glad that you took a liking to this Bleach show because of me, Flying Lion. Honest, thank you thinking about me in that way. I don't know about the this popularity, it's hard to believe actually. I guess this explains why people know me and why they keep pairing me up with Ichigo." She said.

"You'd be surprised." Rawr17 muttered. "Okay, this next question is from xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx. _Dear Rukia, who's Zanpakuto do you like the best? Your brother's, Renji's, or Ichigo's? Why do you like staying in Ichigo's closet?"_

"I like my brother's Zanpakuto better. It's beautiful, yet, dangerous. Like a pretty flower with poisonous thorns. Renji's is, I don't know, ugly and Ichigo's is plain." Rukia said.

"Ugly?" Gin asked.

"Plain?" Rawr17 asked.

Rukia shrugged. "Yeah, and I like sleeping in Ichigo's closet because I'm not bothered all of the time. Ichigo stays in his room and I stay in my closet, he gives me my space and I'm peaceful. It's cozy too."

"That's new." Gin said. "Animekisses sent in this next question. _Dear Rukia, if Renji admitted his undying love for you, what would you do? Turn him cold heartedly and ruining your friendship forever, or accept his warm and unconditional love?"_

"Er, are those my only choices?" Rukia asked. She then sighed. "I don't know, but I would have to be honest, I don't think I would be able to return the feelings if he ever did something like that. Girls, don't ever hook up with a guy without having any feelings for them, even if they are your close friend. Nothing will come out of it, and if something does, then you're probably one of the lucky ones."

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Gin teased.

"Nice, Rukia. Well, his is the last one." Rawr17 said. "This one is from abercrombie1218w. _Dear Rukia, now that you know that your sister is alive, what are you going to do about it? Will you take her in as your sister, or treat her like a stranger? Don't be afraid to open up!"_

Rukia shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I'm really confused. I don't know what to do to be honest with you. I'm mad that she left, angry that she ran away, and I don't know how to talk to her about it. I guess I'm unsure, I can't trust her, not yet. She's a stranger to me, I don't know her, so I can't see her as my sister, not yet anyway."

"Rukia, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Rawr17 said, patting her shoulder.

"I can talk with your sister for ya, she's cute." Gin said, making Rukia glare at him. Rawr17 made a cutting motion at Gin. "Er, not that I'm going to try anything funny."

"Well, that's it for Rukia, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! Now, will you please do the honor of picking out the next person, Rukia?" Rawr17 asked, holding out a hat. Rukia picked out a name.

"It's Grimmjow." Rukia said, handing it to Rawr17.

"You hear that? Grimmjow is next! So, submit your questions! :D Thank you so much for watching, until next time!" Rawr17 called.

"Tah, tah! Glad to have been here! Until next time!" Gin waved as Rukia left the stage.

_Interview_

_Rukia141 jumped out from behind the curtains._

Rukia141: Hi, ya'll! How are you! Are you ready for this next interview?

The crowd: Yeah!

Rukia141: Glad to hear! I still don't know why I didn't do this couple soon, but oh well! Please welcome Uryu and Orihime!

_The crowd cheered as Uryu and Orihime came out from behind the curtains. IshiHime fans waved huge flags with pictures of Uryu and Orihime encased in a heart._

Orihime: Oooh, those are nice! Hello!

Uryu: There are a lot of people here.

Rukia141: Of course there are! There are many fans! Sammy Jo is a fan of you guys!

Orihime: She is?

Rukia141: But of course, my dear!

Uryu: That's surprising.

Rukia141: Now, how about we get started?

Orihime: Okay!

Rukia141: Well, luckily you two know that you guys are here in order to get interviewed. At first, were surprised that people like to pair you up?

Uryu: I was, I didn't think people would go as far as to pair me up with Orihime.

Rukia141: There are also some stories between you and-

Uryu: Ichigo, yes I know.

Rukia141: You do?

Uryu: I figured if people were pairing me up with others, I wouldn't be surprised that some crazy ones would pair me up with Kurosaki. It sickens me, just thinking about it.

Rukia141: I find it weird too, don't worry. How about you, Orihime? What do you think?

Orihime: Oh, I don't mind, Uryu and I both know that we don't like each other that way, and these fans are only doing it for fun.

Rukia141: Have either of you ever read a fic about the two of you?

Uryu: No, and I don't want to.

Rukia141: Why not?

Uryu: It would be strange reading about myself having feelings for Orihime, even when I don't.

Orihime: It's true, it would be so weird! I don't think you're weird, Uryu!

Uryu: It's okay, Orihime, I know what you mean.

Rukia141: Well, how do you feel about being paired with Nemu, Uryu?

Uryu: Nemu? Why would people pair me up with-? Ah, I see where they might have gotten that idea from.

Rukia141: It's cute, admit it! :D

Uryu: No, I disagree. I can't picture myself with Nemu or Orihime for that matter.

Rukia141: Who do you picture yourself with, Uryu?

Uryu: No one in particular.

Rukia141: No one at all? Dang, I have to find you a girlfriend.

Orihime: Oooh! I'll help!

Uryu: You don't need to…

Rukia141: How about fans, not just those interested in the pairing, but those who like you. Second Quincy is a big fan of yours, Uryu.

Uryu: Yes, I would like to thank a lot of people for that. As for Second Quincy, I like her, she's nice.

Rukia141: I'm sure she's having a seizure right now. :D

Uryu: I do hope you're joking…

Rukia141: So, anyways, Orihime, let's say that the two of were dating, do you think your relationship would last?

Orihime: Yep! Uryu is really nice, and I'm sure he'd make a nice boyfriend too!

_Uryu coughed uncertainly as he fixed his glasses._

Uryu: Yes, well, thank you Orihime.

Rukia141: Uryu is blushing! xD

Uryu: I am not.

Rukia141: So, how about you, Uryu? Would you think of Orihime as a potential girlfriend?

_Uryu glanced at Orihime._

Uryu: She's great to be around, so I think it'll work out, hypothetically speaking.

Rukia141: Yes, Uryu, _hypothetically speaking._

Uryu: No, really.

Rukia141: Riiiiigggghhhhtttt! :P

Uryu: …

Rukia141: So anyways, you seemed very overprotective of her during your time in the Soul Society, when Rukia was captured.

Uryu: That's only because she needed some help, that's all, and I didn't want to see her hurt. Since most of the hurting was done by Kurosaki.

Orihime: Oh, ah, you knew about that…?

Uryu: It was completely obvious, Orihime. Well, to me it was.

Orihime: …

Rukia141: Awkward…

Orihime: Well, you no longer have to worry, because I don't love Ichigo anymore!

_The crowd was stunned into silence._

Uryu: You just admitted you used to be in love with Kurosaki…

_Orihime slapped her hands over her mouth, looking horrified._

Rukia141: Mega awkward…

Orihime: Well, at least he doesn't know about it.

Uryu: He knows, he's sitting over there.

_He pointed towards the ground, at a shocked Ichigo. Rukia and a few others ducked their heads, trying to keep themselves from laughing._

Rukia141: Super, ultra, sexy awkward…

_Orihime turned away, blushing._

Orihime: This is so embarrassing…

Rukia141: Don't worry, Orihime! At least you don't like him anymore! Good show! :D

Uryu: True. He's a stupid, dense idiot.

Ichigo: Why don't girls give it to a guy straight, damn it!

Rukia: Because most girls would be too scared to see your reaction. I mean, what would you think if I told you I liked you?

Ichigo: H-Huh…? That's completely off the point!

_Somewhere in the distance._

Security guard number one: No, dear God, no! Think of all the children! Think of the many families that will suffer! No! Don't do it! Don't go to the dark side!

Security guard number two: It's a Speedo, I'm sure it won't be that bad.

Security guard number one: What ever happened to regular swimming trunks? No, not the Speedo!

Security guard number two: I'm going to use the Speedo, damn it! And people are going to love it!

_Security guard number one is suddenly sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth._

Security guard number two: I thought I got rid of that Emo corner…

Security guard number one: I don't want to live!

Rukia141: Let's just forget this all happened, close your eyes Orihime, and think of the place you rather be right now. Forget about anything else.

_Orihime closed her eyes._

Orihime: Ah, yes, I can see it now.

Rukia141: Just relax.

Orihime: Yes, I'm relaxing. The beach, I can see the beach!

Uryu: The beach?

Orihime: Oh, yes, the beach. It's such a perfect place! One can easily relax and forget their problems!

_Rukia141's eyes brightened._

Rukia141: The beach! That's it! Perfect!

Uryu: What are you talking about?

Rukia141: There's been a lot going on, recently, that I think we need to relax! The beach would be fun to hang out! Hurray! Road trip! :D We can do interviews there as well!

Orihime: And coconuts! Lots and lots of coconuts!

Rukia141: I love palm trees! In the winter, they grow coconuts!

Uryu: Is that so? And in the spring?

Rukia141: Bananas! :D

Uryu: …

Rukia141: Just think about it Uryu! What if you find a mystery girl on the shores of Acapulco, Mexico? The beautiful waves, the gorgeous moon reflecting off the clear ocean waters? The perfect place for romance! I can see it now! :D

Orihime: Can we go? Can we go, please! Please!

Rukia141: Yes! We're going to Acapulco, Mexico!

Orihime: Hurray!

Uryu: Ugh…

Security guard number two: Yes! It's Speedo time!

Security guard number one: NOOOOOOOO!

…

Jennifer quickly walked down the hall on her way to Aizen's room. She was determined to confront him about Heather, that bastard was up to know good, she knew. She heard a door open just as she walked by and felt someone grab her hand.

"Where are you off in such a hurry?" Grimmjow asked. Jennifer glared at him.

"To visit Aizen, I have a bone to pick with him." She said.

"What did he do this time?"

Jennifer shrugged. "Nothing yet, but I don't like the fact that he's trying to _court_ my sister. No way in hell am I going to let that happen."

"Don't you think Heather is the one to decide on what she wants to do in her life? Be it with Aizen or who ever the hell else?" Grimmjow asked.

Jennifer glowered at him. "When the hell did you suddenly become Mr. Reasonable?"

"The hell if I know." He shrugged. "But I'm not going to stop you."

"Good." She said, pulling away from him.

"Just don't expect me to save your ass if you get into any sort of trouble." He told her, heading back into his room. Jennifer went and stopped the door from closing. Grimmjow looked down at her. "What?"

She looked around before smirking. "How about a kiss for good luck?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Wasn't last night enough? You can get pretty animalistic when we-" He was cut off when Jennifer jabbed him in the stomach.

"Not so loud, you idiot, people could hear us." Jennifer hissed. She then pulled him down by his shirt in order to press his lips against her own. It was a mutual thing, something they both agreed on; just the two of them.

A secret relationship.

…

Liz took hold of the microphone and OnepieceX3 turned it on. The two girls were excited about what Rukia141 had told them and were in charge of announcing it to the whole studio.

"She put me in charge of the announcement." Skywalker said.

Well, technically speaking.

"Hush." Liz told him. "Attention! Attention! We have an important announcement!"

"That's right! Get your suitcases ready and grab you best swim suit!" OnepieceX3 cried through the microphone.

"You know why? Because we are going on a trip to the beach! Not just any beach! But to Acapulco, Mexico!" Liz cried.

"Isn't it exciting? In just a few days, we'll be heading off to Mexico City, where we'll take a charter buses to head down to Acapulco!" OnepieceX3 shouted with glee.

"Don't forget to pack your Spanish Dictionary!" Liz yelled.

"You're going to need it! For more details, talk to Ruka141! Isn't this great, several days of relaxation!" OnepieceX3 announced. "Don't worry, interviews will still be done, but on the beach! So, hurray!"

"This trip is mandatory." Liz added.

"Something tells me this will be far from relaxing." Skywalker sighed.

…

Yuzu timidly knocked on a door and waited for the person to answer. She heard footsteps and the door opened. Toshiro peered at Yuzu and frowned. "Who are you, again?"

"Oh, Yuzu Kurosaki, Ichigo's little sister, as well as Karin's!" She cried.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

Yuzu nodded. "I was wondering if you've seen Karin anywhere? I asked around and I've been told she usually spends her time here."

"Sorry, but Karin hasn't been around lately, so I don't know where she is." Toshiro told her. Yuzu's head drooped slightly.

She sighed. "It's okay, I just can't seem to find her, she isn't in her room." Yuzu looked up and caught sight of something. Sitting on his desk, was a shawl, neatly folded. "Oh! That shawl belongs to-!" She immediately stopped, remembering what Karin had told her.

"What did you say? That shawl belongs to who?" Toshiro asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Do you know Aurora?"

Yuzu blinked. Aurora? Is that the name Karin gave herself? Toshiro didn't know? "Oh, um, thanks anyway, I must be going." She told him nervously.

"You do know who she is, don't you?" Toshiro went to his desk and grabbed the shawl. "Here, then you can give this back to her, she forgot it." He held out the shawl and Yuzu stared at it.

"Okay." She said, reaching out to take it, but at the last second, Toshiro pulled it away.

"On second thought, I'll give it to her myself." He said, placing it back on his desk. He glared at it, and Yuzu merely stood there, wondering if she should leave or wait until she was dismissed.

"Um, okay, if that's what you want." Yuzu said. Toshiro suddenly took the shawl and shoved it into her hands.

"Just give it to her." He said, slamming his door shut. Yuzu shrugged and turned to leave, but the door opened again. "I changed my mind, I'll give it to her personally." He said, taking the shawl and closing the door.

"What is with him?" Yuzu asked before she skipped down the hall.

…

Jennifer opened the door to Aizen's room without bothering to knock. She shut the door forcibly behind her before glaring at the man coldly. Aizen merely looked up from the book he was reading, sitting at his desk. "Ah, Jennifer, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the crap, Aizen. What do you want with Heather." She demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aizen said, closing his book and setting it on his desk.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. This whole thing with Heather is just another stupid little game of yours, isn't it? You're using her." Jennifer accused.

Aizen smirked. "I think you are mistaken. What makes you think I would do something like that?"

"I know that you're a manipulative jerk, who only does things for his selfish needs. I can smell your kind from a mile away, and I don't like the fact that you're targeting Heather. Stay away from her." Jennifer demanded.

Aizen clasped his hands together and smirked once more. "No."

"You bastard." Jennifer hissed.

"No need to be so rude, why don't you accept the fact that Heather and I are getting along just fine?" He asked.

Jennifer clenched her hands into fists. "I know you. You aren't the type of man to fall for someone. You don't have it in you to care for anyone else but yourself. You only do things in order to gain something; I don't know what you want to achieve by wooing my sister, but I'm going to try to stop you in every way that I can. Like I said, this is another one of your games, isn't it?"

Aizen smiled sickly. "It is."

"I knew it, you care for my sister, please. I'll expose you, Aizen." Jennifer threatened.

"And who would believe you? Of all people here, you are the worst and I wouldn't be surprised if Heather trusted me more than you. What are you going to do, Jennifer? Enlighten me, please." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Don't underestimate me, Aizen." Jennifer snapped.

"I'd be a fool if I did." He told her.

"What are you hoping to gain, huh? Tell me what's making you cause so much trouble by being with me sister?" Jennifer asked.

Aizen smirked. "I'm just _bored_. I need something to pass my time. I'm not going to lie, she really is interesting, but I didn't think she'd be this easy."

Jennifer angrily wretched his door open and stormed out in a fury, leaving Aizen to smile at her mockingly.

Jennifer reached her room and grabbed the her new cell phone. Breathing heavily, she dialed a number. "You want war, Aizen?" She asked, brining the phone up to her ear. "I'll give you war."

…

"Are you excited, Hisana? About going to the beach?" Rukia141 asked as she sat in the lounge. Hisana smiled at her.

"I am, I've never been to a beach, is it wondrous?" She asked.

"Definitely, well, some aren't, but this one is! The ocean is beautiful, you'll love it!" Rukia141 exclaimed.

"I'm sure I will." Hisana said, gracefully pouring the tea into the small cup.

"Why do you do that?" Rukia141 asked.

"Do what, my dear?" Hisana asked, looking up.

Rukia141 nodded towards the tea. "Why do you pour it like that, you do it so, I don't know, elegantly. I really don't know how to explain it."

Hisana softly laughed. "It's a habit. I would always be the one to serve Byakuya his tea, and I suppose I wanted to impress him whenever I did."

"Oh, that's very sweet." Rukia141 said. She then looked up and saw Rukia standing at the door way. "We have company."

Hisana looked up and nearly dropped the tea in surprise. "Rukia…"

Rukia hesitated before finally leaving without a word. Hisana led out a sad sigh before setting the tea down. "She'll never forgive me."

"She will, she just doesn't know how to approach you, that's all." Rukia141 tried to reassure her. "Just give her time. In fact, she told me that she forgave you a long time ago."

Hisana looked up, hope filling her eyes. "Did she really?"

"Yeah, she's just angry about it all. Like I said, give her time to blow it off. That's why I thought of this trip in the first place, hopefully people will relax and forget about their troubles for a while." Rukia141 explained.

"I hope things turn out for the best." Hisana said.

"It will, I know it will." Rukia141 told her.

…

"We're taking charter buses to the airport? Nice." Sammy Jo said as she handed her suitcase to the man who was loading the luggage.

"I didn't think taking several vans would have been appropriate, and the nearest airport is all the way in the big city, it'll take a while to get there." Rukia141 said.

"Careful! I don't want my clothes to get all wrinkled!" Rangiku cried as the man lazily shoved her stuff away into the large compartment. Hisana walked up to the man and he brightened when he saw her.

"Do you think she'll attract a lot of guys at the beach?" Rukia141 whispered as she watched the man carefully load Hisana's things, blushing slightly.

"I wouldn't be surprised, she's very pretty. Hey, there's Jennifer." Sammy Jo said, waving as Jennifer approached them. Rukia141 noted that something was different about her sister, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

When Jennifer reached them, and they saw that she pushed her glasses up her nose. "Where are your contacts?" Sammy Jo asked.

Jennifer scowled. "I packed them in my suitcase somewhere and by the time I realized it, it was too late to look for them. I'll have to wait until we get to Acapulco, damn it all!"

Grimmjow caught sight of her and began to hoot with laughter. "What the hell happened to you?"

"It's not funny! Shut up, Grimmjow, before I shut you up myself!" Jennifer shot at him.

"Why are you so late?" Rukia141 asked.

"I had to meet up with someone. Remember, I told you someone was coming." Jennifer said.

"That's right, I forgot about that! Who is it?" Rukia141 asked. Jennifer turned and pointed to the lone figure that was coming towards them.

"Caleb Little." Jennifer announced. Rukia141's eyes widened when she saw him. Sammy Jo frowned.

"Who's that?" Sammy Jo asked as Caleb approached them.

"Hey girls." He said, waving at them.

"Glad you could make it, why don't you hand your stuff to that guy over there." Jennifer pointed to the man who was loading.

Sammy Jo saw that Caleb had light brown, messy hair that stuck out in some places. His dark brown eyes hid behind glasses, that were already askew, mind you. He wasn't _too _badly dressed and he was a handsome in his own way. He seemed to be around his mid twenties. "Again, who is he?"

"That's Caleb, wow, I haven't seen him in a while." Rukia141 blinked.

"Caleb was Heather's old high school boyfriend. They broke up when both of them started college, but he still kept in touch with our family." Jennifer explained.

"He's really smart, works on computer programming or something like that. He's very sweet, and shy almost." Rukia141 said, smiling at Caleb. That's when he tripped over his own luggage, flying into the man and sending the poor guy barreling into the compartment. The suitcases toppled out, creating a huge mess, with Caleb hastily trying to help the man up.

"He's also very clumsy." Jennifer sighed.

"Caleb?" Heather called. Caleb immediately stood upright, hitting his head with the open compartment door. He fixed his glasses, which were dangling from one ear, and turned to face her.

"Heather, hey." He said, not knowing what else to say.

Heather laughed. "I can't believe it, it is you! I haven't seen you in ages!" She happily exclaimed, reaching out to embrace him.

"Y-Yeah…" He said, nervously. "Same here."

"They went out?" Sammy Jo asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Rukia141 said.

"Beauty and the nerd." Jennifer nodded. "He may not be much against Byakuya and Aizen, but…" She shrugged.

"Excuse me? Do you mean to say that you're trying to hook Heather up with her old high school sweetheart?" Rukia141 asked.

"I like Caleb, he always treated Heather well, and she could use a guy who doesn't act like he's above everything else. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go put my suitcase up and take my seat." Jennifer said, kicking her suitcase at the man, making him topple over again.

People settled into their respective seats, each placing their small bags in the compartments above them. Jennifer took her seat next JC and he frowned at her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Gee I don't know, what am I doing?" Jennifer asked in mock confusion. "Oh right, I'm sitting, you dolt." She rolled her eyes.

"No s**t." He said. "Why here?"

"If you're worried about Spiderthorn, don't worry, she's up front." Jennifer said.

In the back.

"Here, hold this." Rukia said, handing Ichigo her rabbit shaped pillow. She began to climb over him in order to get to the window seat.

"You could have just asked me to move." Ichigo scowled once Rukia took her seat.

"Then I wouldn't have had the joy of climbing over you." Rukia teased as she made eye contact with Senna; she glared at Rukia.

"Stop saying stupid things." He muttered, flushing lightly.

A loud noise was heard as bags began to fall out of the compartment, all over Caleb's head. Shouts of protest were heard. "Sorry, sorry…" He told everyone, trying to quickly pick up the bags.

Heather gave a small laugh. "You haven't changed."

Caleb shrugged. "Story of my life."

Rukia141 turned to Sammy Jo. "Is Animekisses on this bus?"

"No, I sent her over and placed her in charge of the other bus, I don't trust most people to behave." Sammy Jo said.

"Alright, just checking. Alright everyone, I'm going to do roll call! Settle down!" Rukia141 said and began going down the list of names. When she was done, she asked the driver to open the door. "I'm going to check with the other bus, and we'll be off!"

The bus was full of chatter again.

Heather tugged at Caleb's sleeve and nodded towards Hisana. "That's Hisana, she's become a very close friend of mine. Hisana, this is Caleb, my high school fling."

Caleb flushed at the choice of words, but his smile didn't falter. He took Hisana's hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hisana beamed at him. "The pleasure is all mine."

Caleb stared into her eyes and suddenly knelt down to get at her eye level. "Are you alright?" He asked, taking Hisana by surprised.

"I'm sorry?"

"You seem really conflicted, are you sure you're okay?" Caleb asked, frowning.

Hisana blinked before she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, there's no need to worry."

Heather smiled. "He's good at catching problems."

"Just keep your chin up." He said, raising her chin slightly.

Byakuya didn't miss the exchange, and glared at Caleb. From another seat, Aizen chuckled. "I see how you want to play, Jennifer. We'll see who wins."

A few minutes later, Rukia141 climbed the bus again and threw her hands in the air. "Alright! We're off to the airport, then to Acapulco! _Que viva Mexico!_" Rukia141 cried.

"You speak Spanish?" Rangiku asked.

"Of course! Heather, Jennifer, and I are half Mexican!" Rukia141 cried out with pride.

"_What?" _Several people cried.

"Surprised? We have pale skin, so people usually mistake us for white Americans." Rukia141 shrugged. She then turned to the driver. "Let's get going Steve!"

"It's Eric…" The driver said.

"I wonder what will happen in Mexico." JC muttered.

"_No te preocupes," _Jennifer grinned as she put on her sunglasses. _"Yo te cuidaré."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>GIN'S ADVICE COLUMN<strong>_

Gin: Hello! How are ya? Due to popular demand, I was given a column, and not just any column, and advice column!

Toshiro: I hate this…

Ichigo: Damn it, why are we here?

Gin: To help me host! Now, because we just started this little column, no advice will be given, so we encourage you to send in any problems you have! We can give advice in cooking, to pet care, to romance! Any troubles? Just talk to good old Gin!

Ichigo: Load of crap, that's what it is.

_Gin whacked Ichigo on the head with his small stick._

Gin: Stupid Ichigo! Dx You should be happy that you've been given a chance to give out advice!

Toshiro: Again, I hate this…

_Rukia141 raised her hand._

Rukia141: Oooh! Wait, Gin! I have troubles! So, how do you approach a guy you really like a lot, but you're too shy to?

Gin: That's simple! Just walk up to him in a seductive kind of way! Like so!

_Gin began to advance towards Ichigo in a creepy, perverted way._

Ichigo: _Get the hell away from me!_

Gin: Of course, most guys would be too distracted to say anything, but since Ichigo isn't really a guy-

Ichigo: Go bother Toshiro!

Toshiro: If you do, I'll murder both of you…

Gin: Silly, Ichigo! You know we can get in trouble for assaulting a minor!

Ichigo: You need a bullet to the head, that's what you need, psycho…

* * *

><p><em><strong>This update was quick! Like I said, I wanted to post this before tomorrow! I'll immediately update Frosty Secrets! :D We just had to get this chapter out of the way! We'll see you guys next week! Don't forget to submit questions for Grimmjow and Gin! Tootles!<strong>_


	33. Chapter 33

_**So, I went on to my account and checked the stats to this story. 58,000 hits, 150 favored it and 120 of you guys put this to your story alert. THANK YOU! Words are just not enough! *Starts to sob in a corner* Okay, now that I got my act together, I want to thank ya'll who reviewed! (Heh, ya'll, I'm so Texan! :3) I love ya'll so much! I want to thank all you newbies that have decided to join this family!**_

_**Someone suggested Interview: Naruto Pairings!**_

_**I still don't know about that one, lol! ^^**_

_**Question time! :D This first one is from Luafua, to Jennifer!**_

_**Question One: You like vampires right? Then, may I ask if you're interested in the Vampire Diaries on TV? I already assume that you like Klaus because he's all for the blood and the hunt but who would you prefer Stefan or Damon? (When Damon was evil and when Stefan... well was 'The Ripper') And do you like any other characters from there? If you don't then... I'm sorry for wasting time**_

_**Jennifer: Elena can have Stefan, because Damon is MINE. Yes, I watch Vampire Diaries. You got it right, I do like Klaus, and very much. I loved Damon better when he was evil, but because I like him a lot, I forgave him for turning good. I won't forgive him for falling for Elena, though, f*ck that. I also like Katherine and wish that she'd end up with Damon and not love Stefan, too, f*cking Stefan. "I want what I want Stefan, and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list. "— Katherine Pierce. F*cking love her, not going to lie. Rooting for the bad guys.**_

_**There you go Luafua! :D**_

_**Next question is from Bleached Pikachu!**_

_**Question Two: Do you guys have any other friends from school who watch Bleach and read fan fiction? If you do, have you told them about your stories? Would you tell them if you did know they liked Bleach? Also have you told Heather about her "change of boyfriends" in the story and about Aizen?**_

_**Yeah, we have several friends who watch Bleach, mainly because we introduced Bleach to them. They read our story, but don't have accounts and such. Ha, ha! Well, there's Ariel, she loves Bleach and is in LOVE with Kenpachi. "Ichigo is a strawberry, and Renji is a pineapple, but Kenpachi is BEEF. He's not some dainty little fruit, he's BEEF! I want to draw him shirtless again!" She drew me a shirtless Byakuya once, I cried. ^_^**_

_**Yeah, I tell Heather everything about what happens to her in the story. She was shocked when she found out that Aizen was like Michael in a way, and laughed when we added Caleb. Speaking of Caleb, he and Heather ran into each other in Austin, and have been talking ever since. *Crosses fingers* I hope they hook up, they've gone out several times, and I can so tell that Caleb still likes her. Jennifer practically danced with joy, she loves Caleb; he's like our big brother.**_

_**She's watched a few Bleach episodes with us, and Heather came up with her own favorite characters and pairings, but I won't tell you who unless you ask. ;) Aren't I horrible? XD Also, I found an old senior picture of Heather on our computer, if you guys want to know how she looks like, I'll put it as my profile picture, just ask if you do. Sammy Jo can put up a picture of her brother if you're curious on how Brandon looks like.**_

_**RANDOM FACTS ABOUT JENNIFER**_

_**Random Fact 20: Did you know that Jennifer finds Emos really attractive? I don't really know why, but she does. She gets peeved when people say, "Yeah, Emos are the ones that cut themselves." Ah, no, not all Emos are like that. -_-' Most people are so stereotypical and we hate that. Anyways, she's in love with these two singers that have a band, or name, I don't know. Blood on the Dance Floor is the name, I think. Look up "Bewitched," she LOVES that one by them. Warning: Don't watch if you don't like suggestive things, weirdness, and sexy Emo dressing guys! ^_^**_

_**Random Fact 21: Did you know Jennifer loves anything that's Chinese? Honest, she does! She LOVES Chinese culture! Her room has a lot of Chinese stuff! She was so excited when our parents told us that our next Thanksgiving trip will be to China! =D She loves Chinese food and any movie or show. Jennifer is a huge fan of Kung-Fu Panda and freaked out when Michelle Yeoh voiced the Soothsayer. She loves Michelle! Grouching Tiger Hidden Dragon, Memoirs of a Geisha, Fearless, Butterfly and Sword, and The Mummy Three are a few of her favorites because of Michelle Yeoh! She's Jennifer's favorite actress of all time! Jet Li, Chackie Chan, and Ziyi Zhang are also her favorites. Ziyi is another one of her favorite actresses; she was in House of Flying Daggers, and Hero!**_

_**Random Fact 22: Did you know that Jennifer's all time, favorite television show is Bones? She's been watching it since it first came out! We were thirteen I think. Now that Booth and Bones are finally together, she's happy. New Girl is another favorite, and Raising Hope. She likes The Big Bang Theory, The Office, and House. Jennifer wants to marry House, bahahahahaha! No seriously, she loves the guy.**_

_**A DAY AT THE OFFICE**_

_**Rukia141: Sammy Jo, I have to do it…I just have to…**_

_**Sammy Jo: What are you talking about?**_

_**Rukia141: I have to interview a…a Yuri couple!**_

_***She started to sob***_

_**Sammy Jo: I thought you were going to do Byakuya and Hisana.**_

_**Rukia141: Huh?**_

_**Sammy Jo: Well, Hisana is alive, so…**_

_**Rukia141: That's right! ByaSana! Yes! YES!**_

_**Sammy Jo: Don't get me wrong, you still have several Yaoi and Yuri pairings you have to do.**_

_**Rukia141: No!**_

_**Sammy Jo: Yoruichi and Soifon.**_

_**Rukia141: Stop! No!**_

_**Sammy Jo: Rukia and Orihime.**_

_**Rukia141: No, no, no, no, no! Please!**_

_**Sammy Jo: Ichigo and Uryu.**_

_***She dropped to her knees***_

_**Rukia141: NOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Sammy: Byakuya and Renji.**_

_***Rukia141 dropped dead.***_

_**Jennifer: That's all it took? Nineteen years of my life wasted…**_

_**Major ByaSana scenes in this one! I love this chapter! Prepare yourself! Lots of ByaSana up in here, yo! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ByaSana<strong>_

"Okay guys! We're here! Wasn't that an awesome trip?" Rukia141 called as they entered the lobby to a large hotel. She turned around and saw many people drop to their knees and hit the floor in exhaustion. "Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad!"

"Eighteen hours on an airplane, a severe case of jet lag, and four hours on a bus with Gin hitting a tennis ball against my seat; you're lucky you're still alive." Ichigo scowled as he dropped his bag next to his feet.

"Oh, don't worry! Heather and Jennifer are getting the rooms that were reserved. Four people to a room and we already picked who you're rooming with." Rukia141 said. "No mixture of guys and girls, just to make things less awkward."

A few sighs of relief filled the air. "Since it's dark out, we'll just retire into our rooms and wait for tomorrow. You guys can go to the hotel diner or order room service." Rukia141 explained as Heater and Jennifer approached from the front desk.

"Well, we'll go ahead and pass out your key cards for your rooms. If you would please wait until we call out your groups." Heather called. She took an envelope. "Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, and Caleb, you'll be together."

"Perfect…" Ichigo grumbled as Caleb went forward to take the envelope. Everyone gathered around to retrieve their keys.

…

Rangiku burst through the door with a girlish laugh. Orihime, Nanao, and Momo followed right behind her. They came a cross a small living room with a small kitchen. Two doors led to the bedrooms, each with two beds and small television. There was one bathroom, and a big one at that. They saw that their luggage were already in the room.

Momo went to the window and pressed a button that was next to it. Slowly, the blinds parted, revealing a night sky, with thousands of lights shining from the other hotels and buildings. The ocean was vast and wide, glittering under the moon. She could make out the mountains from far away, and the cliffs as well. It was a beautiful sight.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Momo exclaimed, clapping her hands together in wonder. "I can't wait to visit the beach tomorrow!"

"I can't wait to go to one of those spas and get a message." Rangiku said, tossing her bag on the couch.

"Who's going to share a room with who?" Orihime asked, coming out from one of the bedrooms.

"I'll share one with you, Orihime, if that's okay with you, that is." Momo said, moving away from the window.

Orihime smiled. "Oh, yes, that's fine! We should go unpack!"

"Okay!" Momo cried, following Orihime into their room.

Nanao sighed as she sat on one of the couches. "Finally, a few weeks of relaxation."

…

"I think you have to push it." Ichigo said after watching Caleb struggle with the door. Caleb looked up from the door, frowning.

"Oh, I guess…yeah…" He said, sliding the card once more, and at that moment, Byakuya went forward and pushed the door, sending Caleb sprawling forward. Byakuya silently walked over him and entered the room.

"You okay?" Renji asked, grabbing Caleb from the collar of his shirt.

Caleb nodded sheepishly, fixing his glasses. "Yeah, thanks." He said, following Renji and Ichigo inside.

"Not a bad place." Renji said, nodding in approval as he scanned the suite. He and Ichigo went into one room in order to unpack, leaving Byakuya and Caleb alone. Caleb glanced at Byakuya, and the young lord glared at him.

"Er…I'm going to go and unpack." Caleb said, grabbing his suitcase and heading to one of the rooms, not looking forward to sharing it with Byakuya Kuchiki.

…

Senna and Rukia wordlessly followed Heather and Hisana on their way to their room. Rukia tried her best to ignore Senna, but the girl was really trying to tick her off. It didn't matter what it was, but Senna would throw smirks at her, make faces, and practically come off as really rude. It really didn't matter, Rukia did it too sometimes. Rukia sniffed. Well, she didn't do it _all _the time.

"What a beautiful room." Hisana breathed as they entered.

"It is, isn't it? A perfect place to rest after a long day." Heather told her as she placed her things down. Hisana went to the window and opened the blinds. She stared out at the ocean.

"The ocean. It's amazing." Hisana said, her eyes wide with wonder.

Heather laughed. "Wait until you see it when we go to the beach."

Rukia and Senna entered the bedroom. Both of them didn't exchange a word as they both placed their suitcases on a bed. Senna opened hers and began to pull out different outfits, one by one. She held up a red two piece, and pretended to examine it carefully. "Hmmm, I wonder if this was a good choice? What do you think Rukia?" Senna asked, showing Rukia the swimsuit.

"It's okay." Rukia said, rather stiffly.

"Do you think Ichigo will like it?" Senna asked.

"I don't know why don't you ask him?" Rukia snapped, glaring at her suitcase.

Senna smiled. "Maybe I should surprise him."

"You know what, let's cut the crap, okay? Is sharing a room going to work, yes or no?" Rukia suddenly asked, turning to face Senna. Senna dropped her little façade and placed a hand on her hip.

"No, I really don't think it will." She said.

Rukia shrugged. "Then let me make it easier." She grabbed her suitcase and left the room. Rukia noticed that Heather was conversing with Hisana at the window, and made her ways towards her. Rukia stopped, however, hesitating slightly. Should she ask Heather, or…? Rukia clutched her suitcase as she stared Hisana. The two women still hadn't noticed her, and it wasn't until Rukia cleared her throat that they did.

"Yes, Rukia?" Heather asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I could…" She trailed off and her eyes flickered to Hisana. Rukia did say that she was going to talk to her, but she had yet to do so. She quickly debated with herself. "If you hadn't already decided to room in together, I was wondering if I could share a room with you…" Rukia finished, still staring up at Hisana.

"With whom?" Heather asked.

"Ah, with Hisana." Rukia finally forced herself to say. Heather blinked and Hisana threw Heather a surprised glance.

"Oh, well, Rukia…" Heather said.

"Unless you already planned to room in together, then never mind. Sorry." Rukia said, turning away.

"No, it's fine." Hisana called out. An awkward silence followed. Not knowing what else to do, Rukia made her way to the other room.

"Thanks, I'll go unpack." Rukia said. When she disappeared, Hisana turned to Heather.

"Did she really-?"

"She did." Heather whispered in excitement. "This is a chance to get close to her, Hisana."

"Oh, I do hope things turn out for the best." Hisana replied, feeling light and happy.

…

"If any of you get in trouble, I'm kicking you out." Animekisses said as she led OnepieceX3, Liz, and Spiderthorn into the suite.

"Who put you in charge?" Spiderthorn asked, frowning. Animekisses turned to face her.

"Do you seriously want to try me right now?" She asked, as OnepieceX3 and Liz went off to check the rest of the suite.

Spiderthorn rolled her eyes as she went to one of the rooms. "Whatever…"

"Don't play with a girl who plays better." Animekisses called out to her. She was answered by the door being slammed shut. OnepieceX3 jumped over the couch and picked up the remote. She flipped the channels and frowned.

"Most of these are Spanish channels." OnepieceX3 said.

"_¿Y qué? ¿Hay algún problema con eso?" _Liz asked, taking the remote.

"_You know Spanish?" _OnepieceX3 cried, making both Liz and Animekisses jump.

"Yeah, didn't I ever tell you?" Liz asked.

"No."

"Oh, well now you know." Liz said.

…

"Hey, JC, looks like you have some admirers." Skywalker said. JC ignored him, but both Hisagi and Izuru whirled around. Sure enough, three young girls giggled as they glanced at them.

"Are you sure they're looking at him. I mean, they could be looking at me." Hisagi said, and he grinned at the girls. They stopped giggling and frowned instead, rolling their eyes at him as they walked away.

"I'm pretty sure they're not." Izuru told a depressed Hisagi.

JC felt Hisagi grab the back of his shirt and pull him back. "What wrong with you?" Hisagi yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" JC asked, trying push Hisagi away.

"Chicks are _gawking_ at you, and you ignore them? You can score big, _what are you?_" Hisagi yelled. "I would do anything to hook up with some of them!"

"Oh really?" They heard Jennifer said. The guys looked up and saw her walking their way. Rukia141 and Samantha were right behind her. "I didn't really think you'd be that kind of guy, Hisagi." Jennifer grinned.

Rukia141 slapped his shoulder. "Good luck! There's a lot of girls out there for you, Hisagi! Right Samantha?"

Samantha gave him a small smile. "Yeah, good luck."

"_Trata de no ser un pervertido." _Jennifer called, making Rukia141 laugh. Hisagi watched the girls leave, and Samantha turned back to glance at him. She shook her head and shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Hisagi asked Izuru. "Is that bad?"

"Does it matter?" Skywalker asked.

"Probably." Izuru said, smirking at Hisagi.

"It means that you're a lost cause. She feels sorry for you." JC said, smirking to himself as Hisagi frowned.

"Nah, that's not what she meant." Hisagi said, shaking his head. "Right? Right? Guys?"

…

In the morning, after breakfast, the whole group exited the hotel. Rukia141 breathed in the fresh air. If they strained hard enough, they could hear the sound of the ocean, not far off from the hotel they were staying in. "Okay, so, for today, we'll only hang out at the beach!" Rukia141 cried.

"I'm so excited for the beach!" Momo cried.

"I hate the heat." Karin sighed, putting on her cap.

"That makes two." Toshiro said, turning to head back inside.

Karin caught his arm. "Oh no you don't; if I have to suffer, you do too."

Jennifer put on her sunglasses as she draped the towel over her shoulder. "We're also going to _La Quebrada _tomorrow tonight."

"The what?" Ichigo asked.

"The Broken. It sounds better in Spanish. It's a very cool place, but I won't tell you about it until we get there." Rukia141 shrugged. "Oh before we head for the beach, I want to introduce someone. He's from Mexico City, and he's agreed to accompany us in order to help out those who don't know how to speak Spanish. His name is Ode, and he'll be waiting for us at the beach."

"Oh, good, the more help, the better." Rangiku said. "Let's hurry up, I want to go swimming already!"

It didn't take long for them to reach the beach. Rukia141 led them to a secluded spot surrounded by large rocks where they could all enjoy themselves without being disturbed much. The whole group dispersed and went their separate ways. Some spread out towels, while others set up a volley ball net in order to play.

"Rukia141!" Someone called. She turned and saw Ode making his way towards them.

"Ode! Hey!" Rukia141 shouted, making her way towards them. They immediately engaged in a conversation, talking in Spanish.

"Who's that again?" Brandon asked his sister.

"Ode, he's here in order to help once we go exploring Acapulco." Samantha explained. Brandon frowned at the pair.

…

Ichigo watched as Rukia settled down to build a sand castle with Animekisses. She was wearing the same swim suit from the last time they visited the beach; he hadn't realized before that she looked good in it.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Renji yelled, and Ichigo felt something whack him on the back of the head.

"Ow, what the hell?" Ichigo shouted.

"Are you going to play or not?" Renji asked, as he went to retrieve the volleyball he had thrown at Ichigo.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Ichigo muttered as he followed Renji.

It was Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi, and Grimmjow on one side. Rukia141, Sammy Jo, Jennifer, and Tatsuki were on the other side. Jennifer made sure to complain out loud. "Why the hell am I playing?"

"You make player number four, and everyone else is off doing something." Rukia141 explained. "Just _try_ okay?"

"I'll serve." Tatsuki called, throwing the ball in the air, and serving it. The ball soared over the net, and Hisagi hit it over. The volleyball flew over the net again, and made its way towards Jennifer.

"Get it, Jen!" Rukia141 cried. Instead, Jennifer threw her arms over her head in order to shield herself. The ball smacked her arms and hit the sand with a lazy plop. "Jennifer!"

"I _hate _sports!" Jennifer yelled, as the guys laughed.

"You really suck!" Grimmjow pointed at her.

"Shut up!" Jennifer screamed, throwing the ball at him, but he caught it. Grimmjow tossed it to Hisagi and he served the ball over; Tatsuki was the one who made her move.

"Aim for either Jennifer or Samantha." Renji called. Sure enough, Ichigo hit the ball over the net.

"Jasmine, I'm going to set it!" Samantha called.

"Point for us." Jennifer called as Samantha set the ball.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked. "It hasn't even touched the ground yet, and it's still on your side-"

Rukia141 spiked the ball so hard, that it practically buried itself in the sand. The guys stood in shocked silence; they hadn't even seen where the ball was going, it was that fast. "Jasmine has been playing volley ball since she was in the seventh grade, and has gone to volleyball camp every summer." Jennifer explained.

"I'm very competitive! :D" Rukia141 cried happily.

"Don't let that face fool you." Ichigo said, staring at Rukia141 with sudden caution. "That's how she tricks her victims."

…

"Rawr17!" Someone called. "Rawr17!"

Rawr17 was about to jump into the water when she turned around and saw 1BleachFan running towards her. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "1BleachFan? You're here? 1BleachFan!" She called, racing to her friend, arms spread wide.

They ran in slow motion towards each other, each happy to see the other.

JC and Spiderthorn watched the two girls. "What the hell…?" JC asked, his drink stopping in midair when he saw them.

"I think they're trying to make it more dramatic." Spiderthorn said as she rested on a towel.

"God it makes me want to push them off a cliff…" He said, shaking his head.

…

"A goddess, that's what she is." Gin said as he watched Heather spread herself out on a towel, underneath the sun. Gin felt the chilled glare that Byakuya was giving him; he was glad that Urahara and Kyoraku were sitting between them.

"I agree with you Gin, there's no other woman that can ever compare to-!" Urahara began, but was cut off by Kyoraku.

"I think I found one that can compete, look at that little flower!" Kyoraku cried, pointing at someone. All four men turned away from Heather as Hisana timidly tried to walk past the men, unnoticed. Her swim suit was a light purple, two piece. She wore a white, long sleeved shirt over it, reaching her thighs, and covering her up considerably, even if the front was unbuttoned.

"Ohoho! Miss Hisana! Isn't that swim suit a little too revealing?" Gin called out. Hisana stopped, as her head drooped.

"Yes, it is, but I had forgotten to pack my swim suit, so Heather graciously let me borrow this one. I'm a little self conscious about my body, but Caleb lend me his shirt." Hisana explained, blushing faintly; much to Byakuya's displeasure. "He's a really sweet man; he's going to teach me how to swim." With that, she smiled at all of them and waved before quickly running towards Caleb, who was already waiting for her in the water.

"Boy, she's something." Kyoraku said.

"Oi, Byakuya, you're no longer together, right?" Gin asked, looking over at the stoic captain. "She's free game?"

"She's my wife." Byakuya shot at him.

"Yeah, but you don't really want her anymore, right? Aw, don't be a selfish man, Byakuya, you already have Heather!" Gin cried in indignation.

"That man has a point, Kuchiki, let us single men have a shot at Hisana." Urahara grinned. All four of them turned back to Hisana and watched as a large wave hit both her and Caleb. She clutched on to him as they both stumbled and fell into the water. They rose from the water, Hisana's shirt already sticking to her like a second skin. Caleb took hold of her waist in order to steady her. Even if she was far away, the men knew that she was probably flushing furiously. "Though, I must say, if we don't hurry, that Caleb guy will surly enamor her. You're the only guy who's ever touched her, huh, Kuchiki? I bet she's thrilled at the new adventure."

Byakuya suddenly stood up in annoyance and left the small group of men. They watched him walk down the beach, away from the whole group. Urahara looked over at his companions. "Was it something I said?"

…

Ulquiorra, Karin, and Toshiro sat underneath the shade of an umbrella they brought, glaring at the sun. "I wouldn't mind if we were here at night, the air would be cooler, and the water would be perfect." Karin said. Ulquiorra and Toshiro both gave a singe nod in agreement before going silent.

"Toshiro! Toshiro! What are you doing sitting there doing nothing!" Momo suddenly cried, running towards them. Toshiro shrank back when Momo grabbed his hand.

"Not now, Momo, I really don't like the heat…" He sighed, trying to pull away.

"Then let's hit the water! Come on!" Momo urged, until finally, Toshiro relented. Karin gave him a sorry look before Toshiro was dragged away. It wasn't long before Yuzu, Ururu, and Jinta arrived. Yuzu was in a little pink one piece swim suit, already wet from jumping in the ocean.

"Karin! Join us! It'll be fun, Jinta wants to play soccer!" She told her sister. Karin looked up at them both, her interested suddenly heightened.

"Really? You play soccer, Jinta?" Karin asked.

"Duh, what did you think, that you were the only one? Give me a break." He rolled his eyes. Karin scowled at him, but her eyes suddenly flared with determination.

"Alright, you got yourself a match!" Karin yelled, getting up and brushing the sand from her shorts. Yuzu and Ururu followed them as both boy and girl ran off to play soccer. Ulquiorra was left on his own.

"~Ulquiorra!~" He heard his name being called out. He wordlessly turned and saw Orihime waving at him as she practically skipped his direction. "Oh! Do you want go dive from the small cliffs? Ran-chan, Nanao, and Uryu will be joining us!"

"No." Came his blunt reply.

Orihime's face fell. "Aw, why not?"

"I rather much be here." He told her, looking away. She dropped to her knees and crawled to him, sitting next to him.

"You don't like the sun?" Orihime asked.

"No."

Orihime was silent for a moment, then she smiled. "Give the sun a chance!" She then took the umbrella and pulled it from the sun. She tossed it aside, leaving Ulquiorra exposed to the sun. He then turned to Orihime and gave her a blank look.

"Why?"

"Oh, have some fun, Ulquiorra! Join me, let's go! We're going to be here for a few weeks, so get used to being at the beach!" She pulled at his hand, this time, he stood up and followed her.

…

"Oh, look, there he is." Sammy Jo said, pointing as Byakuya made his way back to the group. "I think he went for a walk."

"I still haven't gotten used to him." Rukia141 sighed, holding her ice cream she got from one of the coolers. "Byakuya with his hair down, in beach clothes. Excuse me while I go have a moment." Rukia141 went around some large rocks, with Jennifer and Sammy Jo staring after her.

"Where is she-?" Jennifer began to ask.

"AAAAHHHHH! MFFHFHFHFFHFAUUUAHAHHAFA! YES!" Came Rukia141's ecstatic scream.

"That…" Sammy Jo sighed. A few seconds later, Rukia141 casually reappeared. She walked up to them. Jennifer took off her sunglasses as she, too, stared at Byakuya. Jennifer raised her eyebrows in obvious amusement.

"Hisana is lucky to have tapped that." Jennifer said, making both Sammy Jo and Rukia141 laugh out loud. Brandon stood up from the towel he was sitting on.

"I'm going swimming." He said, pulling his shirt over his head. Rukia141 choked on her ice cream and looked away. Brandon made his way to the water, and Jennifer also stared after him.

"You know, if he wasn't one of my best friends, I'd tap that too."

"What the hell do you mean by, _too?_" Sammy Jo asked, as Rukia141 continued to cough up the ice cream that went down the wrong wind pipe.

Jennifer placed her sunglasses back on, grinning. "Oops, didn't mean for that to slip out."

"_What do you mean by that?" _Sammy Jo cried. When Rukia141 recovered, she looked up at them.

"Well, I guess I should go get Hisana and Byakuya. Animekisses, if you can go find Rawr17 and 1BleachFan, that would be great. Jennifer, can you get Grimmjow?" Rukia141 asked. Jennifer sighed as she stood up.

"Fine, the sooner we get this interview over with, the sooner we can eat." Jennifer said.

…

Ode approached Animekisses and Rukia, their sand castle fairly large. "Hey, are you guys having fun?" He asked, watching as the girls began to dig a moat. Rukia smiled at him.

"Yeah, I love the beach, it's really fun. Nice to meet you Ode." She told him.

Animekisses beamed at him also. "Thanks for coming all the way over here in order to help us out. Once we tour this place, we're going to need all the help we can get."

Ode waved her away. "No, it's not a problem, I'm glad to be here." He said. He then nodded at the castle. "Need extra help?"

"Sure, feel free to jump in." Animekisses said. The three of them set to work once more. After a while, Ode looked back up at Animekisses.

"I haven't seen Jushiro around." Ode said.

Animekisses pointed to one of the umbrellas. "He's resting for a while, the heat gets to him sometimes. Speaking of which." Animekisses said, frowning slightly. "I should go check on him."

Rukia gave a small smile as she watched her leave. She then turned back to the castle. "I think we should decorate it with some shells, what do you think Ode?"

He shrugged, "Sure, why not?" They both stood up and started their search.

"So, tell me about yourself, Ode." Rukia said, engaging in a conversation.

…

"Is it okay if we just do Grimmjow's interview? We don't have anywhere to show videos." Rawr17 asked, as she and 1BleachFan followed Sammy Jo.

"Yeah, I mean, we're at the beach." She said. They found Rukia141 shouting through a bullhorn, announcing the interview and entertainment. Everyone began to gather around from their activities. Two beach chairs were located somewhat in the water, while everyone else sat on the sand, talking to each other. Gin had a camera and was taking a few videos.

"Did you bring the questions?" 1BleachFan asked. Rawr17 pulled out some cards.

"Yup! Look, Grimmjow is already there, how about we get going?" Rawr17 asked.

"Right, let's go!" 1BleachFan cried.

_Entertainment_

Grimmjow sat down on the chair just as Rawr17 and 1BleachFan jumped in. "Hello! Hi everyone! It feels nice to be entertaining for you! Gin is recording this, so the fans at home can watch it, as well as our experiences here at the beach!" Rawr17 cried.

"That's right, so, today we have Grimmjow with us!" 1BleachFan announced.

"What a total noob!" Jennifer called from where she was sitting. Grimmjow scowled at her.

"Let's get this over with." He growled. 1BleachFan and Rawr17 looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay then, let's start. The first one is from me!" 1BleachFan raised her hand. "Grimmjow, I effing love you! You're an amazing Espada! Ok, on to my question, do you see yourself as a lazy house cat? Also, around your eyes...its blue-ish green, is that a tattoo or eyeliner?"

Grimmjow frowned. "No, I don't see myself as a lazy house cat, and it's a tattoo. Give me the next damn question."

1BleachFan pouted. "That wasn't much of an answer."

"I don't give a damn. Next question." He snapped.

"Okay, grumpy." Rawr17 said, holding up one card. "This one is from Wind Slasher. _"Dear Grimmjow, first you are an amazing dude with your tenacity and lust for battle. I think if you hadn't been worn out by Ichigo, Nnoitra wouldn't have had a chance. Now then, what do you have to say to fans who pair you up with dudes?"_

"Huh, yeah, Nnoitra you bastard, I have yet to get you back!" Grimmjow yelled, glaring at a grinning Nnoitra.

"Don't take it too personally, Grimmjow, you were in the way." Nnoitra called.

"Just remember you're in a Gigai now, I can easily kick your ass!" Grimmjow yelled. "As for those fans, I don't understand why the f**k people do that! What do they find amusing about that s**t, anyway? F**k all of them, that's what I say. Messing around with a guy, f**king sick!"

"I nearly forgot that he has a potty mouth." 1BleachFan sighed. "Besides, Grimmjow, people like pairing you up with guys, mostly with Ich-"

"Finish that sentence." Grimmjow said, darkly. "You'll find all those letter shoved down your throat."

Both Rawr17 and 1Bleached stepped back. "Er…okay…" Rawr17 said. She handed her partner another card.

"Alright, this one is from FrostyNight98." 1BleachFan said, opening the card. _"Dear Grimmjow, what do you think about the world of the living? Is it fun? Amusing? Choose your pick and a reason why!"_

Grimmjow crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "It's alright, I'm not going to complain. It's full of annoying ass people. It keeps me entertained, I like the beach so far, and the girls." He said, turning and staring down the beach. "All the girls."

"I like the guys, I even let one of them spread some lotion on me; they were nice, big man hands too." She grinned up at Grimmjow. He glared at her.

"Um, okay, anyways. The next question is from Luafua." 1BleachFan said. _"Dear Grimmjow... or wannabe king, 2ho do you hate more? Nnoitra because he beat you in less than a second as if you were some pansy or Ulquiorra, because he makes you seem like a pathetic pansy?"_

Grimmjow glared hatefully at 1BleachFan. "I'm just reading the questions!" She tried to defend herself.

"Ulquiorra I can deal with, Nnoitra I f**king hate! The only reason why he got me was because he attacked when I was at my weakest! Next question before I really go and kick someone's ass!" He yelled angrily, gripping his chair tightly.

1BleachFan threw the next card at Rawr17. "Read it! Read it!"

"I'm going!" Rawr17 panicked, struggling with the card. "Okay, this one is from Second Quincy. _"Dear Grimmjow, I'll say it. I hate your guts. I hate everything about you in general. I wish Ichigo or Ishida-Sama would kill you. Preferably in front of a large crowd of fellow Grimmjow haters. Sorry, I just don't like you. Here is my question - are you aware that Ichigo has feelings for you? He told me once when he was REALLY drunk at the studio."_

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled from the crowd as many snickered.

"She's f**king full of s**t! I'm not answering, f**k that! Little b***h!" He shouted in fury.

"Okay, okay, okay!" 1BleachFan quickly said, opening the next card quickly. "This one is from Bleached Pikachu."

"Bleach Pikachu seems sensible enough, have at it." Grimmjow said, after calming down.

"_Dear Grimmjow, does being part cat ever cause you problems. Do you ever find yourself eating excessive amounts of tuna, chasing after mice, or sniffing catnip? Do you ever talk to Yoruichi about these or other possible cat-related problems you have?" _1BleachFan read.

"Yoru-who?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yoruichi! She's over there! Say hi, Yoruichi!" Rawr17 cried, wavering at the woman. Yoruichi waved.

"I've never spoken to her before, at least I don't remember if I did." Grimmjow said.

"She can turn into a cat! So, are you going to answer the previous questions?" Rawr17 asked.

"I like seafood, so yes, tuna included. I don't like water much, but I deal with it. No I don't chase mice, and yes, I can smell catnip from a mile away. Happy?" He scowled. Several people laughed, and he graciously flipped them off.

"Thank you, Grimmjow, now, next question, Rawr17." 1BleachFan said. Rawr17 nodded as she took out the next question.

"This one is from Sah-Dah!" Rawr17 said. _"Dear, Grimmjow you are by far one of my favorite Espadas. What products do you use to keep your hair looking so amazing? And what do you use to keep the color so vibrant? Also about your Resurrección: Pantera a little Thundercats don't you think?"_

"Ah, yeah, Sah-Dah, you're my favorite person so far." Grimmjow lazily said, scratching his head. "I don't do anything to my hair, so, I don't really know what to tell you about that. Thundercats? What the hell is that?"

"I know what it is." Sammy Jo said, getting up from where she was sitting. She took out her phone and pulled up her videos she's downloaded. She pressed play and showed him a video. Grimmjow watched the intro to _Thunder Cats _and scowled.

"What the f**k is that?" He asked.

"Thunder Cats. I used to love this show." Sammy Jo beamed, going back to sit down.

"Well, f**k, I don't know what to say to that? Are you making fun of me?" Grimmjow asked in annoyance. "If you are, you are so-!"

"I'm sure she wasn't, Grimmjow. Now this next question is from xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx." 1BleachFan said, clearing her throat. _"Dear Grimmjow, what is the best part about being an Espada? What's your view on Aizen? If you ever wrote and directed a movie, what would it be about? Do you like pie?"_

"The best thing would have to be the fighting. Damn, I haven't fought in a while, that's a problem I have to take care of. Aizen, I hate that guy, a real douche bag with a f**ked up mind. F**ker manipulated everyone." Grimmjow glowered. "If I would to direct a movie? Hell, I don't know, I think it would be about cars."

"Like _Fast Five?_" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, like that one." Grimmjow said. "We watched, didn't we?"

"F**king love that movie." Jennifer smirked.

"Okay, well, this next question is from Shinato202!" Rawr17 cried, waving the card in the air. _"Dear Grimmjow, how would you react if people started doing/have already done GrimmJen fanfics/fan art? Also, do you support UlquHimie?"_

"What the f**k?" Jennifer cried out before Grimmjow could even answer. She turned to Rukia141 who was already trying to step casually away. "Fan art? Jasmine, _what the hell?_"

"I want to see this GrimmJen art!" OnepieceX3 cried.

"Yes! I want to see this, too!" Liz nodded with agreement.

Rukia141 raised her hands. "Shinato has been drawing out a few pictures and one of them is about you and Grimmjow er…art…"

"Art?" Jennifer asked.

"This should get interesting." Ichigo shook his head.

"Yup! I like her work, every should go to deviant art and look under Shinato202!" Rukia141 announced to everyone.

"Hold the f**k up!" Grimmjow snapped. "What a load of crap! And what the hell does she mean about UlquHimie?"

"Do you support Ulquiorra and Orihime as a couple?" Rawr17 clarified.

"The hell if I know! He spends all his time worrying over her, so I guess he likes her!" Grimmjow shouted. "I can't even say anything mean about her, cause I know the bastard will get me back at me somehow!"

Everyone turned to look at Ulquiorra, but he showed now sign of emotion. However, he was coolly staring at Grimmjow; Orihime blushed feverishly at his side.

"Awkward." 1BleachFan said in a high voice. "Anyways, this next one is from Faith Doll. _"Dear Grimmjow, if you had to have a one night stand with one of the Espada, who would it be with? And hi Gin! :D"_

"Hi! Faith Doll!" Gin called, waving at no one.

Grimmjow frowned as he thought over the question. "I think I would have a night one stand with Nel, she _was _an Espada."

"Ew." Nel made a face.

"Well who else would I pick? Harribel? No thanks!" Grimmjow yelled at her.

Gin then pointed at Jennifer. "You can do her." As a response, Jennifer grabbed his finger and twisted painfully. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! I take it back!"

"Oh, I'm sure he'd love to screw her, won't you, Grimmjow?" Jennifer glared at him.

Grimmjow scratched his chest. "You got that right." Jennifer glared daggers at him.

Riiiiiiiggggghhhhhttt." Rawr17 said, opening anther card. "This next one is from Animekisses. _Dear Grimmjow, if you could kill Aizen in the most gruesome way possible, how would you do it? Please be descriptive as possible. :D"_

"There's not much to describe, I'd decapitate him. Tear his limbs off and feed him to the hollows, I don't know, but I do want to cut off his head." Grimmjow shrugged.

"Is that good enough, Animekisses?" 1BleachFan asked.

Animekisses sighed, then she shrugged. "If that's all he can give me, then sure."

"You asked that?" Jushiro asked, frowning slightly with disapproval.

Animekisses handed him strawberry ice cream. "Try this, Jushiro, it's really good." He was momentarily distracted with the ice cream. A few people were staring at her. "A way to a guy's heart is through his stomach."

"Amen to that." Rukia141 nodded.

"Well, moving on. These next questions are from Blessed Rain!" 1BleachFan said, holding the card. _"Do you really hate JC? Who do you think is the most annoying Bleach person? And none Bleach person? How much do you like Jennifer? And what has been the best thing that's happened to you ever since you've come to the studio?"_

"Er…well s**t." He muttered. "I don't hate JC, he's annoying as f**k, not to mention a cocky little bastard. If he ever did something to really piss me off, then yeah, I'd hate him. The most annoying person would have to that freaking Inoue girl, or Senna." He shrugged. "That Senna chick just barges into people's room like nobody's business."

"It's in my nature." Senna winked.

"Oh please." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I don't like Jennifer, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. What gave you that idea anyway?" He asked. Rawr17 gave a sly smile before looking away knowingly.

"Just people who are curious." 1BleachFan said. "Now, the best thing that ever happened to you?"

"Best thing…" Grimmjow frowned, looking up. He caught Jennifer's eye. "…that ever happened to me?" She averted her gaze as he scowled. "Why are people asking kinky s**t? Next question, damn."

"Chill out." Rawr17 said. "This next question is from Abercrombie1218w. _Dear Grimmjow, are you ever going to put it out there about your secret relationship with Jennifer? Also, I heard your a big fan of catnip so the UPS truck delivery people has already sent it into your room! Have fun!"_

Grimmjow blanched, and Jennifer shifted uncomfortably as people stared at them, back and forth. "Relationship? What relationship?" He asked, frowning.

"I don't know what she's going on about, ignore her." Jennifer told everyone a little hastily.

"No, why did she bring it up?" Rangiku asked suspiciously.

"It seems rather strange for Abercrombie1218w to say that." Sammy Jo nodded.

"It's probably her way of starting stuff, rumors. They're nothing but rumors." Grimmjow said. "Catnip? In my room? Damn it, that smell will be everywhere in my room! I better call and tell them to get that stuff out of my room, damn it."

"Ha! Next one is from Scarlett Thread!" 1BleachFan called out. _"Dear Grimmy, how the hell did you survive after Nnoitra had killed you? Why did you join the Espadas? Why did all your Fraccion turn into Vasto Lorde after you ate them? Aren't they suppose to be dead? And also I wanted to tell you that your hollow mask looks awesome!"_

"I'm not dead, the p***y attacked me but didn't kill me." Grimmjow rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I joined the Espadas because I thought it would be a good idea to do it, turns out I was wrong I guess. It was the worst possible thing I ever did in my life. No, I don't know why, ask them." He said. "I like my mask too, but I have to use this stupid Gigai while I'm here; it's pain in the ass…"

"This next one is from OnepieceX3." Rawr17 announced.

"Hurray! :D" OnepieceX3 cheered.

"_Kitty-Cat! One question. If flying rainbow unicorn ponies were real, and asked you to give them your powers or they would hug Jennifer to death, would you give them it?" _Rawr17 read. Everyone turned to look at OnepieceX3.

"What kind of question is that? Like hell I would give away my powers! Sorry babe, I'll see ya in hell." Grimmjow told Jennifer, who flicked him off in response. "As a side note, my name is not _Kitty-Cat!_"

"Yeah, it's Catnip. Wow, I haven't used that in a while, huh, Catnip?" Jennifer smirked.

"F**k off." He shot at her.

1BleachFan opened another card. "This next one is from Ode. _Dear Grimmjow,_ _do you have any idea why Aizen messed up with your Espada rank? You obviously deserved a higher number. Also, When are you going to kick Nnoitra's ass? That bastard deserves to be (censored) and (censored) with a huge (censored) for what he did to you!"_

"Damn straight he does! That f**ker! I'll get him back, you'll see!" Grimmjow yelled in agreement. "As for Aizen, I really don't give a f**k anymore about what happened, but yeah, I think I should have gotten a higher number. I don't know if I could surpass Ulquiorra, though. To be brutally honest, I think he'd kick my ass, especially if I dissed his girlfriend."

"Orihime isn't dating him, lay off." Ichigo called.

"F**k you, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow yelled.

"There's children here, you know." Rukia141 said rather bitterly.

"I want to ask a question next!" Rawr17 cried, raising her hand excitedly. "Are you taking good care of the cute cat I gave you for Christmas? -.- Oh and do you watch Thundercats?"

"No, I didn't eve know what that thing was, why are you asking me about that stupid kid show?" He snapped. "Yes, I'm taking care of the stupid cat."

"He named her Shimmer." Jennifer piped up. Several people burst into laughter.

"Shut the f**k up!" He yelled at the group. He slouched angrily back in his chair.

"Hey, did you leave the chlor-tabs on the desk like I told you? You know the crewmembers won't find them if you put them somewhere else." Jennifer asked him.

"Chlor-tabs?" Momo asked.

"Shimmer has severe allergies; they're pills that help her with nose irritation and sneezing." Grimmjow shrugged. "Yes, I left them on the desk."

"Did you leave a note saying that she gets one every morning? Did you also tell them that wet food should be mixed in with her dry food so she can eat it?" Jennifer asked.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yes, and I told them that she can sleep on the bed and that she needs her nose to be cleaned every now and then because of all the phlegm."

"Did you also tell them to give her fresh catnip everyday?" Jennifer asked. Everyone was staring at them as they talked.

"Yes!" Grimmjow yelled in exasperation. "Woman, I know how to take care of my cat!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do? You always leave her unattended!" Jennifer argued.

"She's not a kitten anymore, damn it!" He shouted.

Samantha blinked in amusement. "They almost sound like parents."

1BleachFan held up a card and read it. "Ha! You love this one! _Dear Grimm-kitty, To start things off: GRIMMJEN FOREVER! MEOW! Grimmjow you are one of my favorite Espada! You're bad ass attitude and freaking awesome hair are just totally awesome! Okay so on with the questions! What would you do if you were turned into a kitten? Were you aware that I (and some other people) just love calling you Grimm-kitty? Do you like, like Jennifer? Do you enjoy catnip? And finally: what would you do if I gave you a ball of yarn? Love ya Grimm-kitty! Stay sexy! ~AF134"_

"God…" Grimmjow closed his eyes in frustration. "I don't know what I would do if I turned into a kitten. I guess I'd live the life of a cat and run around until I die. I would give Shimmer the yarn, and no, I don't go crazy for catnip. Well, after hearing some of these questions, I think I have an idea as to how many people call me _Grimmy_, _Grimm-kitty_, or _Kitty. _Grimmjow is not that hard to say."

"Catnip, don't forget that one, pet." Jennifer smiled slyly.

"Shut your trap!" He snapped. "For the record, no, I don't like Jennifer that way! Even if we were 'together' I sure as hell wouldn't take it seriously!"

"That's so mean!" Orihime cried out.

"Douche move, dude." JC lazily said.

"Oh really?" Jennifer asked, grabbing a volleyball and throwing it at him. "That makes two, you f**king bastard!" She stormed off away from the group. Grimmjow made a move to follow her, but Rawr17 and 1BleachFan pushed him back in his chair.

"Hold it!" 1BleachFan shouted.

"What the f**k now?" Grimmjow cried angrily.

"You still have two more questions. This first one is from Flying Lion." Rawr17 explained as she opened the card. _"Dear Grimm, did you know that my friends and I were at our jobs once and realized you are a lot like the Thunder Cats? Especially in your released form! You could be a Thunder cat! Also let's say, hypothetically, the entire Arrancar army was destroyed, Aizen defeated, and you were alone in Hueco Mundo. where would you go?"_

Grimmjow looked rather impatient. "Again with this Thunder Cat bulls**t? I don't f**king know what the show is about! If I were alone in Hueco Mundo? I have no idea, maybe roam around and kill things, kill myself out of boredom, I have no f**king clue!"

1BleachFan held her hands up. "Calm down, just one more question. This last one is from Babbit2. _Dear Grimmjow, why are you always a grouch! Not that I don't love your personality AND would you ever consider dying your hair an purple?"_

"I'm a grouch, because people annoy the hell out of me, life annoys the hell out of me; s**t, I even annoy the hell out of myself! No, I will consider dyeing my hair purple, what are you nuts?" Grimmjow replied, before bolting away from the chair.

"He didn't even pick out a name!" Rawr17 threw her hands in the air. "Jeez. Well, I guess I have to do it, then." Rawr17 dug a name from inside the hat, and held it up. "The next person to be interviewed will be Hisagi! Hurray! So submit your questions!"

"Until next time!" 1BleachFan waved.

_Marriage Counseling!_

_(Well, sort of.)_

"Hi guys!" Rukia141 waved as she sat in one of the chairs. I decided to do something a little different for this pairing, so bare with me! It will only be for these two!" She took out a few index cards and then grinned at the crowd. "Can I please have Hisana and Byakuya please?"

Hisana sat frozen in her spot, slightly pale. Byakuya didn't seem to want to move either, instead, he merely glared at Rukia141. "Oh, come on! Don't think you'll be able to get out of this one! Now, get up here, or I'll keep you here until we do it!"

Several people began to protest and urge Hisana and Byakuya to move forward. It took several tries, but Hisana was the first to stand up and head for one of the chairs. The group cheered, then turned their heads to Byakuya. None too happily, he too made his way to one of the chairs. He sat down rather stiffly, while Hisana tried her hardest to remain still, hands on her lap.

"Thank you for joining me here, today! Now, since you two are already together-"

"We're not together." Byakuya cut Rukia141 off. "She just has my surname, that's all."

Hisana bit her lip slightly as she stared at the sand. "Boo! You are so rude, Bya-kun!" Yachiru cried from the group.

Rukia141 sighed. "Look, the faster we can make this work, the sooner it'll be over, okay?" She asked.

Hisana wordlessly nodded as Byakuya crossed his arms. "Very well." He finally said. Rukia141 frowned at him before looking at her cards.

"Well, let's start off with the basics. Instead of asking questions about what you feel like about being paired up, because you guys are already married, I'll ask you questions about yourselves. Deal?" Rukia141 asked. Byakuya and Hisana didn't say anything, so Rukia141 took that as a yes.

"Alrighty, so, what were you like when you were teens?" Rukia141 asked. They both stared at her in slight confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hisana asked.

"Tell how you were when you were teens." Rukia141 asked again, beaming at her.

Byakuya frowned, but it was Hisana who answered first. "I was like I am now, nothing special, really." Hisana replied.

"Really, that's it?" Rukia141 asked. Hisana nodded.

"How about you, Byakuya? How were you when you were a teenager?" Rukia141 turned to him.

"I was…" He trailed off, then spoke again. "Difficult."

"_-_- _Right. You know what, let's just move on into deeper stuff." Rukia141 said. "How did you meet?"

Byakuya and Hisana were silent for a moment.

_Byakuya made his way back to his estate, cutting through the Rukon after one of his missions. He was about to Shunpo when he heard a crash coming from somewhere up ahead. Cries of outrage were heard as a young woman dashed down the dusty streets of the Rukongai. She was being chased by three men, and she was desperately trying to slow them down by tossing things from several vending stalls, angering the merchants as well._

"_Where do you think you're going?" One of the men yelled, dodging the flying objects. She turned back at the men, and ran into a large stall, sending several trinkets soaring in the air. The stall collapsed, and the vendor yelped as the woman dug herself out of the debris. She looked up and saw Byakuya, eyes wide with fear, soft and pleading._

"_There you are! Get back here, woman!" One of the men yelled. She scampered to her feet and ran into a small alley. For some reason, Byakuya followed. He caught sight of her, trapped as the men approached her, forcing her to press herself against a wall._

"_Finally, we get to have our fun, eh?" One of them chuckled, reaching out to her._

"_Please, don't-!" She cried, closing her eyes. The next thing the man knew, he was being sent flying backwards, his friends staring after him in shock. They whirled around and the second man felt a palm shove into his face, breaking his nose, and sending him stumbling out of the alley._

"_You-!" The third one yelled, finally seeing the Shinigami. He lunged forward and saw Byakuya disappear. "What the-? UGH!" He yelled, after being struck in the chest. He fell to the floor, but quickly got to his feet, running away along with the rest of his friends, cursing all the way._

_Byakuya turned the young woman and made his way towards her. She pressed herself against the wall, her violet eyes wide with fear as he approached. He cautiously made his way towards her._

"_I'm not going to harm you." He said. "You're safe now."_

_The young woman still didn't move, so he held out his hand. "Your name?" He asked._

_She stared at him, still slightly uncertain. Her eyes were so alluring…_

"_H-Hisana…" She whispered, slowly taking his hand. He grasped her hand tenderly. She was soft, delicate._

"He saved me from people who were trying to harm me." Hisana said, smiling softly at the memory. "Then he walked me home."

"Aw, really? That's so nice, Byakuya! Did you become friends right away?" Rukia141 asked.

"You could say that." Hisana replied, Byakuya still remained silent. "However, he left right after that. I didn't see him for a couple of days until…"

"_Where could you be…?" Hisana whispered to herself as she slowly made her way through one of the districts. She dodged a couple of playing kids, smiling after them. How big would her sister be now? Sighing to herself, Hisana ignored the growling of her empty stomach._

_She walked down the road, scanning the area, peeking into buildings. Hisana felt weary; each day she slept less and less as her searches grew longer. After several minutes, she leaned against a wall for support, her head throbbing slightly. She then forced herself away from the wall, and turned a street corner. She didn't even notice him until she practically passed him. Her head snapped up when she caught the scent of his robes; they were fresh, clean, and faintly smelled of sakura petals._

_She fully turned to him, as he stood silently off the side of the road. He was catching much attention, but he didn't seem to care much about it. Instead, he gazed at her as she blinked at him in confusion. "Kuchiki-sama, what are you doing here?" She asked, walking towards him._

"_Hisana." He said, giving a slight nod. He still hadn't answered her question._

"_Do you need something?" She asked him, smiling._

"_No." He replied in a cool, indifferent voice._

"_Oh…" Hisana trailed off, standing before him nervously. This man, he gave off a strange sense of dignified significance. He seemed important almost; weren't all Shinigami like that? No, she's spotted a few in the Rukongai, and none of them made her want to bow her head in order to avoid looking into his eyes._

"_Where were you going?" He asked, well, it seemed more like he demanded to know. Hisana tried her best not to let the uneasiness show._

"_I was just taking a small walk." She told him, gently pulling at her fingers. Why was she so nervous?_

"_I'll accompany you." He finally said. She looked at him in surprise when he made the announcement. She didn't argue, however, because his cold eyes were practically daring her to. They wordlessly made their down the streets of the Rukongai._

"Interesting, what made you back go there, Byakuya?" Rukia141 asked in amusement. Byakuya frowned at the question.

_Hisana._

_Byakuya clenched his jaw slightly as he tried to focus on his work. He was at home, trying to prepare for the next day, however, he was having quite a difficult time. His brush glided neatly against the paper, he couldn't afford distractions._

_Hisana._

_Her violet orbs flashed into his mind like a whip, attacking his nerves, and making his hand falter slightly. He stopped and stared down at the tiny blotch of ink. He tightened his grip on the brush, but then placed it aside. He stood up and briskly went to his room._

_Byakuya silently dressed into his Shinigami robes, his mind set on one thing. He took off his kenseikan and took off his scarf. Taking Senbonzakura, Byakuya exited his room, and was away from the estate in a matter of minutes. After being a few feet away from the gates of the Kuchiki Estate, he shunpoed to the Rukongai._

"I just wanted to see her again." Byakuya finally replied. He glanced at her. "You would not leave my mind for the life of me."

She flushed. "My apologies…?"

"I love you two! Okay, I'm getting excited. When did you start dating?" Rukia141 asked them. The whole group was silent as they listened with absolute interest. Obviously none of them knew the story behind Byakuya and Hisana.

"Dating?" Hisana asked.

"Yes, when did he start courting you?" Rukia141 asked.

"Ooooh! Byakuya courting someone! Tell us, our good lord!" Gin cried from the group. Byakuya ignored the jibe as Hisana looked slightly embarrassed.

"Er…I really don't know when it happened to be honest." She replied.

"_I've always wanted a garden." Hisana sighed as she smelled a couple of flowers from one of the vending stalls. "Sadly, nothing grows here except in the forest, but it's mostly infested with hollows in this part of the Rukongai."_

_Byakuya wordlessly picked a Camilla from its vase and held out towards Hisana. The beautiful flower caressed her cheek. She felt a faint blush rise up to her face at his actions. "Perhaps that will change someday."_

_She was confused by his words._

"It just happened." Hisana replied.

"Did you date in secret, or did everyone know?" Rukia141 asked, looking at them curiously.

"No, no one knew, Hisana didn't even know I was from a noble family." Byakuya replied.

"He's right, I knew there were four noble families, but I never really paid much attention to the names." Hisana laughed softly.

_It was a few days before New Years, and Hisana decided to wander into the District One of the Rukongai. Most children from the poorer districts would walk the distance in order to watch the festivals from afar, in fact, several people did. Hisana wondered if her sister attended some of the festivals. It wouldn't hurt to try and search._

_However, as the sun began to set, she had no luck. Her sister was no where to be found. It wasn't a complete loss, she could search the other districts on her way back home. It would take several days, but she's been through worse. She saw a large crowd move away from the streets. Hisana caught sight of several carriages making their way toward the Seireitei. They weren't regular carriages, but large, elegant ones. They could only belong to one of the richest families of the Soul Society._

_Driven by her curiosity, Hisana carefully made her way through the crowd. She sighed with triumph when she made it through. She was caught up in the excitement as several people stared in awe. Hisana could make out some faces of those who belonged in the family. Most of them were cold, rigid, and stoic, not bothering to look at the people from the Rukongai. She shook her head, smiling softly. She then turned towards the next carriage, and her heart shot to her throat._

"_Byakuya-sama?" She blurted out without thinking. The young noble flickered his gaze towards her, and his eyes widened slightly at seeing her there, so far away from her home. Hisana quickly disappeared into the crowd._

"She was shocked." He said.

"No duh, I would be too if I found out my boyfriend was some prince of a country." Rukia141 said.

"Like the movie, _The Prince and Me_." Sammy Jo called from where she was sitting. Rukia141 snapped her fingers and pointed at her.

"Yes, just like that movie." Rukia141 nodded. "Well, what happened after that?"

_For once in her life, Hisana felt shame as Byakuya made his way towards her rundown, little shack. He had walked her home several times, but now, after discovering that he was the head of a noble family, she really felt embarrassed; mostly with herself. He wasn't dressed in his regular Shinigami robes, but it wasn't going to change the fact that Byakuya was a lord._

_She couldn't look him in the eye, not after everything, especially since she's been avoiding him. She preoccupied herself with finding her sister, distracting herself from him, and exhausting herself out in order to dream sleepless nights. However, she wasn't expecting him to go looking for her personally after a few days._

"_What brings you here, Lord Kuchiki?" She called out to him softly. He stopped at the way she addressed him. That's why he didn't tell her…_

"_I haven't seen you in days, I thought something happened to you." He told her. Hisana averted her gaze._

"_I've been busy with a few things." She told him lamely. Hisana stared down at her hands. They were silent for several moments, until Hisana spoke up once more. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I didn't find the need to." He responded._

_She gave him an incredulous look. "You didn't find the need to? You didn't think this would be important?"_

"_I didn't want it to affect our…" He tried to find the appropriate word. "…relationship."_

_Hisana felt her heart skip several beats. "Lord Kuchiki, don't waste your time with me, please. I don't know what your real motives are, but I really can't see something like this working. The head of a noble family spending his time with a poor woman of the Rukongai isn't fit for your family's image-"_

"_You're starting to sound like my family." He told her coldly._

_Hisana ignored him as she began to drop to her knees. "Please forgive me, Lord Kuchiki, I've probably caused you so much trouble-" She was taken by surprise when she felt him grip her arm firmly, raising her to her feet._

_He was angry, she could tell; his face didn't show it, but his eyes were full of fury. "Don't bow down to me, Hisana." He told her sternly. "Ever."_

"Did the elders ever find out? Did you tell them?" Rukia141 asked him.

Byakuya gave a small nod. "I informed them that I was going to propose to a woman. They weren't expecting it to be a woman from the Rukongai, however, and were outraged. I argued with them throughout the whole day, but it was my decision, family laws or not," He glanced at Hisana. "I wanted her." She looked away from him, shyly.

"It wasn't easy." Hisana smiled sadly. "Several things happened and, well, you know the rest."

"Oh yeah." Rukia141 said. "The whole fake death-anyways! Moving on to another topic. Hisana, do you remember anything from your past life? Where you're from and all of that good stuff?"

"Unfortunately, no, I don't remember." She sighed. "With each passing day in the Rukongai, I kept forgetting parts of my life. It was troubling when I couldn't even remember my own name, so I took the name of Hisana."

Rukia141 blinked in surprise. "Hisana is a name you made up? Really?"

"Really." She nodded.

"Well, it fits you perfectly." Rukia141 smiled, and several of the people in the group nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Thank you." She said, beaming.

Rukia141 looked down at her cards. "Time to make things a little awkward. What are your favorite traits about each other?"

An uncomfortable silence settled over them, as the group leaned forward with interest. Hisana slightly turned pink as she clenched her hands tightly. "I loved how he opened himself up to me, only to me…"

"_How does it feel, Byakuya, knowing that in a few more years you'll be filling in for your grandfather as captain?" Hisana asked, carefully pouring her husband some tea. They were alone in their room, and he had just arrived from the barracks._

"_Troubling." He replied. Hisana looked up at him and noticed how his eyes were full of uncertainty._

"_What makes you say that, my darling?" She asked. He didn't say anything and she observed him silently. She then smiled and held out her hand which he took hold of immediately. "Being the head of the family can be stressful at times, I understand that you feel the same way about running an entire division."_

"_I realize it's childish of me to worry about something such as that." He replied, lifting her hand up to his lips and kissing it softly. He's done it several times, but it was still enough to send a shiver through her arm and down her spine._

"_It's not childish at all; it's okay to feel insecure sometimes. It's just a way of-" She stopped when a sharp pain suddenly shot through her body. She began to cough harshly, pulling away from him and nearly tipping the tea over. He was by her side in an instant._

_Unohana's drug…_

"_Hisana…"_

_When her fit was over, she withdrew her hand and noticed the specks of blood tainting her palm. She clenched her hand shut quickly, but she knew Byakuya saw. She looked up at him and he looked at her, his brow furrowed in worry. Nothing, however, compared to the sadness in his eyes as he stared at her. She was starting to wonder if her little façade was a good idea…_

"_Byakuya." She whispered reassuringly. "Don't fret."_

_In response, he placed a hand on the side of her face. He pulled her forward in order to kiss her softly, before fully taking her into his embrace._

Hisana stared out into the ocean, her chin resting on her hand. "Only to me…"

"Your eyes always captivated me, from the very beginning." He suddenly said, taking everyone by surprise, including Hisana.

"_Byakuya." Hisana whispered, he opened his eyes and stared up at her. It was still dark, perhaps an hour or two before sunrise._

"_Yes, Hisana?" He asked. He sat up and Hisana quickly covered herself._

"_Sorry, I'm still not used to-even after we-" She told him quickly, her eyes wide and deep, still full of the raw emotion they both had experienced a few hours prior. Her eyes softened as she smiled weakly. "If we continue at this rate, I might end up with child."_

"_Is that not a good thing?" He asked. Her eyes widened as a deep blush reached her cheeks._

"_O-Of course it is. It's just that, well, I still have to look for my sister a-and-"_

"_I understand, Hisana, don't worry yourself too much." He told her, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes. They were a deep, rich color, shining brightly._

"They haven't changed." He said, staring at her.

"So, Hisana, how did you feel when Byakuya was willing to let your sister get executed? I'm sure you heard the commotion going on due to Ichigo's determination to save the girl he loved. Where were you, and were happy that he had found her?" Rukia141 cut in on their moment.

"D-Don't word it like that!" Ichigo yelled from the group. Rukia merely sighed and shook her head.

Hisana's eyes became troubled as she turned away from Byakuya. "I was staying with Unohana at the time. She kept me well hidden from prying eyes, so yes, I was very much aware of what was going on around in the Seireitei. I was overjoyed when I found out that Byakuya kept his promise, but I felt like he had stabbed me in the back when Unohana informed me that Byakuya would personally have her executed himself." Here eyes suddenly filled up with tears. "I didn't know what to think, he knew how much she meant to me." Hisana replied, wiping her eyes quickly.

"I was internally conflicted, Hisana." Byakuya told her, and Hisana nodded.

"I know, but that's not what I was thinking at the time." She said. "Then she told me that you nearly died trying to save Rukia…"

"_I want to see him." Hisana said in panic. "Let me see him, I want to make sure that's he's okay."_

_Unohana placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He's fine, for now he's sedated in order to further treat his wounds. Don't worry, Hisana, he's in good hands."_

"_I know he is, but I have to see him. You can't image my anguish, Unohana, please." Hisana begged. Unohana's eyes softened._

"_We'll wait until it's dark." She finally said._

_Later that night, Unohana silently led Hisana through the Fourth Division's healing quarters. She led Hisana down a hall, towards the farthest room. When they reached the door, Unohana silently opened it. Hisana quietly stepped into the room and caught sight of a bed. On it, Byakuya was resting soundly, his breathing was even._

_Hisana breathed a sigh of relief as she approached his bed. She took his hand and nearly cried with the overwhelming emotion of touching him after fifty years. "Byakuya…" She whispered like she always did after their many nights passion; the only nights she could give him after neglecting their marriage for years for the sake of her sister._

"_Byakuya…" She whispered again, touching his fingers lightly. She wasn't expecting him to open his eyes. Hisana gasped._

"_Unohana-!"_

"_Don't worry, he's still under the effects of the drug. He won't remember what happened in the morning."_

"_Hisana…" He said drowsily. "You're here…?"_

"_I am." She whispered, her eyes welling up in tears. "I am, my darling…"_

_Byakuya watched her silently before replying, "I love you, Hisana."_

_A small sob escaped her lips. A single tear fell on his hand as she brought it to her cheek. She whispered to him._

"_I love you most…"_

"Um, you know, there were a few more questions that I wanted to ask, but I think we can leave it at that." Rukia141 quickly said.

"So I wasn't dreaming?" Byakuya asked as they were left alone. Rukia141 was already making everyone scatter. Hisana shook her head wordlessly as she clutched his hand.

"I was there." She finally said.

He grasped her hand tightly.

…

"No! I'm going to fall!" Momo cried, grabbing Toshiro by the front and clinging to him. Toshiro sighed as she threatened to send them both sprawling on the ice. She wobbled dangerously.

After dinner at the hotel, Rukia141 took the whole group to an ice rink not far off from the hotel. Skating on ice, of course, wasn't difficult at all for Toshiro, but Momo was the worst. He took her arms and tried to steady her on her own. "Just try to maintain balance, Momo." He instructed her. Momo froze once he let go of her, not daring to move. Then she started to teeter dangerously.

"Toshiro!"

"Balance, Momo." He said. She started to fall forward. "Maintain balance! Momo! Maintain-!" He cried, but it was too late, she fell against him and they both crashed onto the ice. "Balance…" He sighed again.

…

"So, I saw you arguing with Grimmjow. Care to tell me what's going on between you two?" Sammy Jo asked as she and Jennifer watched everyone skate on the ice.

"He's just being an asshole." Jennifer shrugged.

Sammy Jo turned to face her. "What gives Jen? I _know _there's something going on. What is it? Don't make me go Sherlock Holmes on your ass."

"Grimmjow and I are together." Jennifer admitted none too happily. "Well, I don't even know what it is now."

"You're dating?" Sammy Jo asked in disbelief.

"We're _together_." Jennifer tried to emphasize.

Sammy Jo rolled her eyes. "Yes, because that's totally different."

"The problem is, we're trying to keep it a secret, but I can't help but feel that people know about it." Jennifer explained.

"A secret relationship is a dangerous one, Jen, I don't even know why you want to hide it from people." Samantha said as she watched Tatsuki race Renji across the rink.

"I don't care about what people say." Jennifer snapped. "It's Grimmjow; _he's _the one who wants to keep it a secret, I just went along with it so I wouldn't seem like a complete loser." She said, frowning. "To be honest with you, I felt bothered by it…"

"How so?" Samantha asked.

Jennifer shrugged. "I don't know, it feels like he's embarrassed to be seen with me; ashamed of me almost. Damn it, I don't know! I'm usually the one who's in charge of the relationship, not the guys!"

Samantha sighed. "Well maybe it's-"

"I mean, I always have a plan up my sleeve! _Always! _I've never been so unprepared in my life! Grimmjow turned the tables on me, the bastard! I don't know what to do!" Jennifer shouted. "_Why the hell do I even care?"_

"I don't know, maybe it's because you actually like him." Samantha said.

Jennifer waved it off. "Nah, that's not it."

"Denial." Samantha told her.

"Like hell." Jennifer scowled.

…

"Aizen, you're not going to skate?" Heather asked, already flushed from the cold of the rink.

"No, not this time, I'll just watch you." He told her. Heather smiled at him.

"Next time you're going to skate, alright?" She asked, as she slowly began to skate away from him. He gave her a slight nod.

"Next time." He agreed. Heather turned away from him in time to collide with two other skaters. Caleb and Hisana fell against the ice as Heather caught herself in time.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay? Caleb, Hisana?" Heather asked, helping Hisana up first before helping Caleb.

"My glasses weren't harmed, so it's all good." He told her, grinning. He quickly cleaned his glasses before putting them on. "Having fun, Heather?"

"Definitely, are you teaching Hisana how to skate?" She asked.

Hisana nodded. "He was, but then he introduced me to something that's gradually helping me with my fear of falling." She smiled up at him. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "Well, let's go try it again, hold on." Caleb told Hisana. Heather watched as Hisana clutched the back of his shirt as he began to skate. A few seconds later, Heather could hear Hisana laughing as Caleb led her around throughout the rink. Heather watched the pair as they gained speed. He seemed like a teenager again.

"_We'll fall!" Heather cried as she nervously clutched his shirt. Caleb grinned over his shoulder._

"_Don't worry about that, just trust me okay? It'll be fun, just don't let go." He told her, as he started off slow, skating across the ice. Heather closed her eyes, praying that they didn't fall and have an accident._

"_I'm going to start going a little faster, okay?" He called out a warning._

"_O-Okay." Heather replied. He began to skate faster, and Heather finally opened her eyes. Once she got over her initial fear, she let out a small laugh. "You're right, this is fun."_

"_Told ya." Caleb said. After he took her all around the rink, Caleb began to slow down, until he finally stopped. Heather peered from around his arm and smiled at him._

"_Again?" She asked. He gave a small laugh before kissing her._

"_Again." He nodded._

"_You'll only do it with me right?" She asked as she took hold of his shirt._

_He laughed again. "Cross my heart."_

Heather quietly hugged herself. She then saw Byakuya intercept Caleb, making him loose his momentum. Both he and Hisana dangerously fell sideways. Before Hisana hit the ice, Byakuya caught her arm, leaving Caleb to grab onto the ledge for dear life. Heather watched curiously as Hisana exchanged a few words with Caleb, before letting Byakuya lead her away.

Heather quickly skated towards him. "Hey, are you hurt?"

"No." Caleb said, steadying himself. "Byakuya was not happy with me, that's for sure."

For some reason, Heather felt a little too happy. She laughed at him, and after a few seconds, he joined her. "Don't mind him." She then smiled at him. "Skate with me?"

"Yeah." He said, holding out his hand. She took it, and noticed that it was surprisingly warm, despite the cold of the rink.

…

"You cold?" Hisagi asked, after seeing Samantha shiver.

"Ha, yeah, I can't believe I forgot my jacket at the hotel. I don't know what I was thinking." She told him. He started to take off his sweater.

"Use this." He said, but Samantha began to protest.

"Oh, no, you don't have to-" She stopped when she saw what he was wearing underneath. "Is that the jersey I gave you for Christmas?" She asked. Hisagi looked down at his jersey and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I sleep in it sometimes." He said. They both stopped and stared at each other. "Er…that came out weird."

Samantha smirked. "No, it fine." She told him, tugging at the jersey. "I'd sleep in it, too." Before he could say anything, she entered the rink, pulling his sweater over her head. It was really big on her, but for some reason, he noticed that it suited her perfectly. "Are you coming?" She called.

He smirked as he entered the rink. As he made his way towards her, he spotted Izuru pushing OnepieceX3 from behind. "N-Not so fast!" She cried.

"Don't worry, I got you." Izuru reassured her.

"Why not!" Hisagi suddenly heard someone whine. He saw Liz following Skywalker around the rink.

"Liz, jumping on my back while I'm skating is dangerous, please, try to understand that." Skywalker shook his head.

"Please!" She cried again.

"No, I like my face how it is, thank you." He told her, but that didn't stop Liz from clutching his sleeve.

"Hisagi, I'm going to leave you." Samantha called, catching his attention. He then skated towards her, but she never told him she was going to be a hard one to catch.

…

JC skated to a random person and tripped him, sending the poor guy skidding on the ice. "That's not nice." Spiderthorn said as she sat on the ledge.

"Oh shut up, it's my entertainment." He told her, as he picked out his next victim. He made his way towards another skater, and tripped him too. Spiderthorn rolled her eyes and saw him stop when Jennifer beckoned to him. She whispered something in his ear and he smirked, nodding.

"What is he…?" Spiderthorn asked herself as she watched JC heading towards Grimmjow. He didn't notice JC coming from behind until JC shoved him into the ledge and over. "Of course." Spiderthorn said. She heard Jennifer laugh out loud, as JC skated to her.

"Damn." Spiderthorn heard someone say. She looked sideways and saw Rangiku glaring at JC. "Nanao was right, there is something going on between those two."

"What? No there isn't." Spiderthorn told her.

"Sweetie, look at that and tell me that's not _something._" Rangiku said, pointing. JC stopped in front of Jennifer, and she reached over to ruffle his hair; JC slapped her hand away in annoyance, but that only made Jennifer tease him some more.

"That still doesn't mean anything." Spiderthorn said, but Rangiku was already taking off her coat.

"Time to put my plan into motion." Rangiku said. She skated towards Izuru and OnepieceX3, attempting to be sneaky. Spiderthorn watched as Rangiku ambushed the pair by throwing her coat over Izuru's head before snatching OnepieceX3 away. The woman took her towards JC and OnepieceX3 cried for help. (A/N: Déjà vu anyone?)

Rangiku shoved OnepieceX3 towards JC, slamming into him and sending the both of them sprawling. "I wonder when Rangiku will learn that physical action isn't going to work?" Spiderthorn told herself.

OnepieceX3 stood up first, and backed away from a peeved JC. However, Izuru whisked OnepiecX3 away from danger in time. Apparently, he had liberated himself from Rangiku's coat, which was now being trampled by many skaters, one of her bracelets that she had in her coat, crushed.

A nice coat: _1050 pesos._

A pretty little bracelet: _80 pesos._

Rangiku screaming at the top of her lungs due to another failed plan: Priceless.

There are few things money can't buy; for everything else, there's _Interview: Bleach Pairings!_

…

"Byakuya, what did you need to talk about?" Hisana asked. Trying to ignore the pleasant feeling of having his hand enclosed on hers.

"About several things, Hisana." He told her. "However, right now, the most important thing is for you to talk some sense into our sister about that." He nodded towards a pair in the middle of the rink. Hisana gave a small smiled as Ichigo struggled with a falling Rukia.

"Hang on, don't over do yourself." Ichigo said, holding her hands. Rukia wobbled dangerously before reaching out to grab his arms for support.

"Wait, I've never done this before, so don't let go just yet." She told him. He, however, did the exact opposite of what she said. He released her, and she angrily yelled at him. "Didn't I tell you to not let go, idiot!"

"You'll never learn if you don't try." Ichigo told her. Rukia reached out towards him, trying to fall into his arms. Ichigo stopped as he watched Rukia struggle to reach him, arms wide; he didn't know why, but he secretly enjoyed the feeling of being needed by her.

Rukia took advantage of his distracted mind in order latch onto on of his arms. "Do that again, and you'll regret it." She muttered angrily. "You'll have to add me to your list of enemies."

Ichigo smirked. _"Et tu, brute?"_

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Don't push that Shakespeare crap on me." He was momentarily surprised.

"You know about Shakespeare?" He asked.

Rukia was glad that the cold disguised her blush. "Well, I read his works because I know how much you enjoyed them, I don't know, I thought we'd have something else to talk about." She shrugged.

"Oh." He said, "Which one is your favorite?"

Rukia smirked. _"Macbeth."_

They suddenly froze when their bodies touched. They pulled away immediately, not knowing how they ended up that way in the first place. "Sorry." Was all Ichigo could say at the moment. Rukia looked past him, and ducked her head.

"_Beware the ides of March, _Ichigo." Rukia muttered. Ichigo turned and saw Byakuya glaring at him with Hisana quietly stifling her laughter.

"_Something is rotten in the state of Denmark…" _Ichigo sighed, making Rukia laugh quietly. He took Rukia's hand and began to skate away from her murderous brother. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Rukia clutched his hand tightly. _"Cowards die many times before their deaths!" _She teased.

"_What light through yonder window breaks?" _Ichigo replied. Rukia gave him a weird look.

"That doesn't even make any sense." She told him.

Ichigo shrugged. "It doesn't have to, it's Shakespeare."

Rukia laughed and Ichigo smiled down at her, holding her hand tightly, and she slowly laced their fingers together. If he noticed, he didn't seem to mind. The both of them went on and on about who could come up with the most outrageous quotes from the famous plays.

"_The course of true love never did run smooth," _Rukia breathed, but of course, she wasn't going to tell Ichigo that.

_**Done! Hurray! I have a treat for you! The next big chapter won't be posted until Feb. 14**__**th**__**! Valentine's day! :D No, the beach trip still isn't over! Don't worry! In order to not make you wait for so long, I'm going to add a mini-chapter having to do with three couples. So, tell us your top three couples, and whoever reaches the top three, will get a chapter focused entirely on them! Ex: If a lot of you picked, IchiRuki, GinRan, and UlquHimie, then they shall have the spot light! Like I said, it's a mini-love chapter! Next big one will be posted on Valentine's day! :D LATER!**_

_**Gin's review column is next, so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gin's Advice Column<strong>_

Gin: Hello!

Ichigo: Hey…

Toshiro: …

Gin: You all made me really happy with all of your problems! No really, keep having a horrible life so I can fix it!

Ichigo: When you say it like that, it makes you sound like a real jerk.

Gin: I'm a natural jerk, silly!

Toshiro: He isn't lying, the leech lives off the grief of his victims…

Gin: I couldn't have said it better myself, so how about we start, eh?

_Gin brings out several letters from different people. He silently reads the first one._

Gin: Ah.

Ichigo: What is it?

_Gin handed the letter to Toshiro, grinning mischievously._

Gin: This one is from FrostyNight98, you should try to answer it.

_Toshiro angrily snatched the letter away and began to read out loud._

Toshiro: _So I'm writing a HitsuKarin story_-

_He suddenly stopped._

Ichigo: …

Toshiro: …

Gin: Keep reading!

Toshiro: _…but I don't know how to write any angst romance scenes! Please do help! Ok, Bye :D_

Ichigo: Burn it.

Gin: Don't be rude, Ichigo-!

Ichigo: Burn. It.

Gin: Since they don't want to answer your advice, I will! Ahem, my good FrostyNight98, it all depends on the kind of angst you want. Do you want angry angst, sad angst, or sexual angst-?

Ichigo and Toshiro: _**NO!**_

Gin: Oh my, please ignore them. Before you write, visualize an image in your mind, don't think about how you should start it, think about how you want to end it. Then, focus on how you're going to get there. If you want character death, picture Karin crying over Shiro-chan's body-

Toshiro: I already told you, it's _Hitsugaya!_ Stop giving her advice on this!

Gin: -or, picture Shiro-chan suffering greatly over Karin, and find different ways on trying to achieve that goal. It can work with big stories, or little scenes. Be creative! Explore your ideas you naughty child, and send me a copy of your story!

Ichigo: Enough! Next one, damn it! This next one is from Luafua. _What do you do when you have the urge to scream or get frustrated? Cause I've had a lot of these urges for a while. DX_

Gin: That's very simple, Luafua, just scream. Sure, it might not help all of the time, but if you get the urge to scream, do it. Scream into your pillow, scream at an annoying relative, scream at Ichigo-!

Ichigo: Scream at me and I'll punch your throat.

Gin: When you get that scream out of your system, stomp around, throw your hands in the air, go crazy! Trust me, it works! Wipe yourself out, make yourself exhausted, then go to your bed and just take a nap. You'll wake up feeling great! If you don't have the time for a nap, wait until bedtime and do it.

Toshiro: That's the stupidest thing I ever heard.

Gin: You know what's stupid?

Toshiro: …

Gin: You.

Toshiro: Next person before I kill this man…

_Ichigo opened another letter._

Ichigo: This next one is from The Secret From Zaft. _Okay, so I have a really best girl friend, and don't misunderstand me, I'm a girl, too. We have been seatmates all this year, but she got close with one boy from my class. They're so close, like they're dating, but they always say that they only have a brother-sister like relationship. When the three of us are together, I'm just like, stuck between the two of them. I know they're cute together, but I don't like to get stuck between them. What should I do then? Should I leave them alone, or just annoy them? Heh, heh. _That was just the first part, I figured we should knock that one off before continuing.

Gin: Great idea, Ichigo! Now, if it was me, Zaft, I would annoy them and make fun of them! If you really are troubled, talk to your friend about it first, make out some sort of schedule. If she wants to hang out with him, then they can go off and have some alone time while you get together with other friends, then, you can hang out with her when it's your turn. Trust me, there's no fun in being the third wheel, it can get awkward sometimes.

Ichigo: Tell me about it, listen kid, I've seen that kind of stuff happen in my school a lot. Usually, I've seen best friends fight and get annoyed with each other because one friend is spending too much time with her guy. Talk to your friend first, and try to figure out what to do, because trust me, some stuff can turn out pretty bitter.

Toshiro: Unless you're really close to her and you're sure something like that won't happen. Sometimes it's better to just get up and walk away, come back later when your friend isn't all, well, you know.

Gin: Excellent advice! Now, read the rest!

Ichigo: _I have one more problem. I have a close guy friend, we're only friends I swear, nothing else. We have been friends for three years until now, and because of our closeness, my friends and his friends are always pairing us up. I don't know if I love him or not, but I do care for him. Okay, I'll admit it, I care for him more than I should, and sometimes, I want him to show that he cares for me. Yeah, he shows that he cares a lot when we're alone, but it's different when his friends are around. Is that love? What am I supposed to do? _Er…Toshiro, any ideas?

Toshiro: Not my field of expertise.

Gin: Listen, Zaft, whether it's love or not, you'll have to figure that out on your own, no one can do that for you. Now, this person you care about, he is, after all, a guy!

Ichigo: Yes, because that really helps Zaft out with her problem. -_-'

Gin: No, really! There's different types of guys. There's the guys that are always in denial.

_Gin secretly pointed at Toshiro._

Toshiro: What utter nonsense.

Gin: There's the guys that are too shy to expose their feelings so they act cool, cold, indifferent or mean.

_Gin secretly pointed at Ichigo. Then he pulled out some pictures and pointed at Byakuya, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow._

Ichigo: What the…?

Gin: I borrowed these from Ran-chan. Now, don't worry too much, Zaft, if this guy really likes you, then he's probably shy to show it in front of his friends because he's probably too cool for that sort of stuff.

Ichigo: I don't know why he should feel embarrassed in front of his friends.

Gin: Ichigo, are you telling me you won't feel embarrassed in front of your friends?

_Ichigo suddenly thought of Renji and Uryu._

Ichigo: On second thought…

Toshiro: Still, talk to him about this, have him make it clear to you about what he really wants.

Gin: I wish you luck! Now, who's next? Ah, another one for you, Shiro-chan! From Second Quincy!

_Toshiro took the letter and read it._

Toshiro: _If you were not aware, a few mini reviews ago, I asked Byakuya some advice about how to play him on the Wii. I come to you with a similar scenario. I find myself playing as Shiro-Chan, and I am against Orihime, and for some reason she keeps beating me...I was so sure I had mastered your Bankai...well, can you give me some pointers about using your abilities to the fullest?_

Gin: Oh yes, tell us!

Toshiro: Wii? I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not going to waste my time asking. My Bankai isn't necessarily easy to handle, mostly due to the fact that you can use several techniques with it. I suggest you observe your opponent and come up with the right technique to use. The wings can be used for defense, and it'll perhaps buy you some time to come up with a good strategy.

_Toshiro then handed the letter back to Gin and he read it. He wordlessly placed the letter down, grabbed his chair, and smacked Ichigo across the head with it._

Ichigo: _Ugh! What the hell was that for!_

Gin: _If I were to ask you to hit Ichigo with a chair, do you think that would be a wise choice? Instead of answering verbally, for yes, whack him with a chair and knock him out, if not...do it anyway! _Again, from Second Quincy! There you go, very wise indeed!

Ichigo: I'm going to kick your ass!

Toshiro: Next…

Gin: This one is from Que9. _Gin-chan, what do you do when you want to prank someone, but if you do, you'll get in serious trouble? _Que9, my dear, you do it anyway! Why? Where's the thrill if you don't get in trouble every now and then? If you're not crazy, you're not living, and I say, go for it! Live how you want to live, do what you want to do, and every thing will turn out great! I do what I want, and look where it got me!

Toshiro: Don't take this man's advice. Please, don't…

Ichigo: I still say he needs a bullet to the head, psycho.

Gin: This one is from Shinato202! _What do you do if it's obvious that your art teacher fancies you? _Well, Shin-chan, it depends, do you like this man? I know he's your teacher, and that he's probably half your age, but don't be shy! Tell Uncle Gin how you really feel! You like him don't you? Don't lie!

Ichigo: What the hell are you going on about?

Gin: There comes a time where young people reach a level of maturity.

Toshiro: Oh God…

Gin: For example, you're six years old and you want to play with little Jimmy in the sandbox! Sweet, innocent fun! Give yourself twelve more years, then what happens? Now you _really _want to play with little Jimmy in the sandbox! Naughty!

Ichigo: How the hell does that help her! You idiot!

Toshiro: I swear, this man…

Gin: I will tell you, being in a relationship with an older man is frowned upon in most societies, my dear, and you should be very careful, because most of them turn out to be perverts-!

Toshiro: Shinato, I really don't know what to tell you, but if you feel uncomfortable about it, talk to someone about it. If your teacher hasn't done anything inappropriate, then I guess it's alright, but, won't he get in trouble if he's your teacher?

Gin: Good advice, Shiro-chan.

Ichigo: I seriously don't think we helped her at all.

Gin: Alright, this one is from Animekisses! _I have a close friend who went back to her douche bag of an ex. He's hurt her so many times, and we keep telling her not to go with him, but she never listens. My other friends are done with her, and I don't know whether I should give up on her, or what. Help me, Gin! D:_

Gin: Well, in situations like these, the best thing to do is-

Ichigo: Stick with your friend. I understand that it's probably hard for you to put up with her stupid actions, but do you really want to leave her alone? If this guy is a real asshole, what if he hurts her again? Who will your friend turn to then? I say gang up on him, and slap your friend around a couple of times, but don't turn your back on her. Hopefully one day, she'll realize what she's doing wrong and snap out of it, but at least she'll have _someone_.

Gin: A lovesick child is naïve one, Animekisses, once they hear that "I love you," they're hooked, just like that. Sadly, we can't do much about it, and sometimes you want to wring their neck, but Ichigo is right. Friends are angels without wings!

Toshiro: Who told you that?

Gin: Heather.

Ichigo: Right, okay. Good luck with your friend. Now, this next one is from Blessed Rain. _The guy I have a crush on isn't allowed to date, but he says he likes me back. Then, the other day, I took my best friend out to meet him, and they were flirting SO much, about two inches from my face. Afterwards, they basically text messaged, using me, until they got each other's phone numbers. He claims he still likes me, but he's been text messaging her nonstop... and she has admitted to me that she kind of likes him. She knows how much I like him, and yet continues to flirt with him... What should I do? Should I just give up and let her have him or what?_

Gin: Oh, drama among friends again. Well, it seems to me that your friend-

Jennifer: Is a real back stabber.

Gin: Jennifer! That's not nice!

Ichigo: What the hell are you doing here? Go away, no on wants you here.

Jennifer: Shut up, I'm here to tell you that Heather wants to answer someone's letter, is that okay with you?

Gin: Will she be standing right next to me?

Jennifer: I don't know, I guess…

Gin: Will I be able to touch her?

Jennifer: …

Gin: Well?

Jennifer: Yes…

Gin: Will I be able to touch her face?

Jennifer: Gin!

Gin: Fine, yes, she can answer someone's letter.

Jennifer: Alright. To Blessed Rain, in order to deal with something like this, you need to put your foot down and I mean, _put your foot down_; I know you probably feel angry about it too, so give it to her straight. If you seriously like this guy, then go to him and demand what the f*ck is wrong with him. Same with your friend, I don't know how close you are, or if you two were sisters in a past life, if she's your 'best friend' I seriously don't think she's supposed to do you in like that.

Toshiro: Why are you giving advice? Didn't your sister's boyfriend cheat on her with _you_?

Jennifer: I'm beyond salvation, so I don't really give a f*ck about what I do. This isn't about me, last I checked, this had to do with _Blessed Rain. _Get it? _B-L-E-S-S-E-D R-A-I-N._

Ichigo: This is why no one likes you.

Gin: Jenny has a point, Blessed Rain. I don't know if you've had a heart to heart talk with your friend, but if you haven't, do it now. Losing your friendship over a guy is a big no-no.

Toshiro: It's not called giving up, it'll save you from any sort of pain, and I think you should get out of it while you still have the chance. I really don't care if this guy is amazing, he says he likes you while flirting with your friend? He's lower than Aizen.

Jennifer: That's called playing, and I should know, I use guys all of the time. I drop them, left and right, cheating on them, using them. I know when someone isn't taking something seriously. About your friend, confront her, if it was me, I'd hit her. Of course, you're not me, so I don't suggest you do that.

Ichigo: Man, sorry Blessed Rain, you're getting so much crap thrown at you. The best thing to do is to drop the guy, and I know it's probably not easy, since you like him a lot. Talk to your friend about it, if not, walk away with dignity, since those two obviously don't have any.

Gin: And what do you mean that he can't date? What is he, a pansy?

Jennifer: Ha! Good one, Gin. Well, I'm heading out, Heather will come in in a few minutes.

_Jennifer left._

Gin: We're rooting for you, Blessed Rain. Okay, this one is from OnepieceX3. _Gin I've been wondering if you can help me on something. I wonder, what should you do if something very embarrassing happened to you in front of the guy you like? I would just go with it, but not sure if it is the right choice. Any tips?_

Gin: Ah, yes, the best thing to do is to laugh it off. What else can you do? Offer an explanation? Keep this in mind, OnepieceX3, when you like someone, doing something embarrassing in front of that person might seem like the end of the world, but it's not. He might just laugh, not putting much thought into it. Trust me, he'll probably just have a good laugh and forget about it; the only reason why you probably seem so bothered by it, is because you like him.

Toshiro: When you like someone, everything becomes ten times more embarrassing than it really is, ten times more painful, and ten times more joyful.

Gin: What's this? Does Shiro-chan have a crush on someone?

_Toshiro glared at Gin._

Toshiro: And if I did?

Gin: Shiro-chan loves someone!

Toshiro: I was being sarcastic…

Ichigo: Don't put too much thought into it, just live in the moment, OnepieceX3.

Toshiro: I'll read the next one. This one is from AF134. _What do you do if a guy likes you, but you don't like him and he's really creepy and unpopular and he keeps stalking you and your best friend around school? O_O_

Ichigo: You mean like Gin?

Gin: Forever alone…TT_TT

Toshiro: Go to an adult, I really don't know what to tell you. Maybe you and your friend should confront him head on and tell him that you're not interested.

Ichigo: Why not make a secret route to take when in school? If this guy really is being a stalker, come up with a way to escape.

Gin: Be mean! If nothing else works, be mean! Call him names, bully him, shun him! Like Rukia141 once said, Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunah! :D

Ichigo: What a load of crap!

Gin: Shun the none believer!

Toshiro: Keep your friends close, AF134.

Gin: Shun! Shun! Shun!

Ichigo: Stop it, you idiot, you have another letter. it's from Flying Lion.

Gin: Let me see! _Dear Gin, I'm having trouble with a special lady that I've known since I was ten, to realize I...like her a lot. What must I do, master of aura! _I like you, Flying Lion, so I'm going to tell you. Just tell her. There's really not much to it, I know, but when you want to let someone know you like them, tell them. Don't waste your time trying to figure out if she likes you or not, because you might come across many stories and other stuff that might not be real.

Ichigo: He's right, most people waste their time trying to find out if their crush like other people. Just go up to her and tell her you like her, not in some dumb note, or in a text message. Don't tell your friend to do it; you do it. It's better to get a straight answer from her, just her, no one else.

Toshiro: Easy for you to say, do you like someone, Kurosaki?

_Ichigo blinked._

Ichigo: What are you-? I don't like any-

_His eyes suddenly widened._

Gin: Epiphany time!

_The Hallelujah song is heard in the background, followed by a light shining on Ichigo._

_Toshiro suddenly turned to the choir._

Toshiro: Hey! Can you take that some where else? We're doing something here!

_The choir shuffled out of the room. Toshiro then glared at the ceiling._

Toshiro: Can you check that light some other time?

Crew member: Sorry…

Ichigo: Er…next…

Gin: This next one is the last one for today!

_Heather suddenly peered into the room. She smiled at them._

Heather: Hi. Sorry for coming in like this. When my sisters were looking through the different letters before handing them to you, I came across one that caught my attention. Mind if I address it?

_Gin immediately appeared before Heather. He took her hand and guided her to the last letter._

Gin: Of course, it's not trouble at all! Now, stand right next to me so I can touch you.

Heather: I'm sorry?

Ichigo: Ignore him. Is it this one?

_Heather took the letter that he handed her._

Heather: Yes, thank you. I hope she doesn't mind. This last letter is from Wingless3Angel. _My parents were both born and raised in Mexico. Both of them gave up a lot by coming to this country. I, however, hate America even though I was born here. It's mostly because of how the way of life is here but also because I never get to be with my aunts and uncles except for like once a year. My mom shares the same feelings and nowadays, understands why I want to leave. My dad, however, wants me to go to college and get a good career. I understand why he wants this but I don't want to continue living here. The problem is that I'm only a Sophomore and the stress is really starting to get to me._

Gin: Oh, that is a problem.

Heather: Sweetheart, I understand completely. I was born in Mexico as well as my sister, Morgan. When our parents met, our mother couldn't cross the border without permission, and she had to wait for a few years before she was able to go with my father. I was old enough to understand that I was not going to be living there anymore. It hurt, because it was my home; I loved it there. Life in America wasn't easy, especially with my father's family. They were greatly governed by racism.

Ichigo: That's sick…

Heather: We were hated, and I know the feeling of not belonging. I see America destroying itself, bit by bit. I see the lies people try to believe, the hypocrisy. I see how our leaders lash out at the very people that put them there, and I see how this, "Land of Opportunity," is slowly turning into, "Land of Shattered Dreams." Being called _wetback_ most of my life took a toll on me. I, too, wanted to go _home_. America wasn't home, and I wanted to leave.

_Heather smiled softly._

Heather: It took me a while to realize that I was being completely unfair with myself. I set my own limitations, and refused to acknowledge something important; _that's just how life is. _No matter where you go, no matter where you are now, life won't stop. It's never going to stop. You're at a young age, it's only natural that you want to find refuge with loved ones, but pretty soon you'll eventually grow up. Pretty soon you'll have to take on life, and it's not going to go easy on you. Sixteen years is a long time, but that's just one-fifth of what you're going to live. Trust me, I'm twenty-six, and I've encountered so many things in life that took me by absolute shock.

_She sighed._

Heather: I know that America is a better place to live in, and we both know life isn't easy in Mexico. Your parents have probably been through a lot, and I understand that your father wants the best for you. I loved living where I was, but I was also aware of the hardships. So as in incentive, I studied in America, became a teacher, and constructed my life. Now, I visit my family in Mexico during the holidays, and I provide for them as well whenever it gets too hard for them. You're still young, and feeling so stressed at that age is difficult and exhausting. Trust me, it'll be more challenging the second you receive that diploma. Focus on today, love, and plan your future. Give yourself at least four more years, and I'm sure the answer will come to you. Live in the moment, try not to trouble yourself too much, and be thankful for what you have; we both know that there's someone out there who would give anything to be where you are.

Gin: Or just move to Japan! Everyone loves Japan!

Toshiro: Gin, shut up.

Ichigo: Well, that was the last of the letters, right?

Gin: Yes! And thank you, Heather, for joining us!

Heather: Thank you for having me, I'll probably pop in every now and then.

Gin: Excellent! Well, that's it for today, until next time! Send in your troubles, because I like to laugh at them!

Ichigo: Later, I guess…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Until next time! :D<strong>_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hi everyone! First off, we got a twitter account! You guys don't have to follow, but I guess we'll be able to be in touch more! :D**_

_**It's vaughn_jasmine at twitter, or something I don't know how it goes. If you find us, you'll know! We're all sharing an account, and you guessed it, some of your favorite Bleach characters might even tweet a few things as well! :3 You'll be able to talk to them more easily now! Our name on twitter is The Bleach Family, lol! Bleach Family. :D**_

_**Ichigo: What the hell is twitter?**_

_**Rukia141 handed him her phone.**_

_**Rukia141: Just tweet your thoughts for the world to see!**_

_**Ichigo: Really?**_

_**He tweeted something.**_

_**Rukia141: What did you put?**_

_**Ichigo: Go and find out.**_

_**I posted my sister's picture yesterday, but I see that there's no changes on the profile picture. I know it takes twenty-four hours for it to show up, but it's almost been twenty-four hours and still nothing. Unless my computer is messed up and I can't see it. Well, Sammy Jo's brother is up on her profile page. He's so cute! 3 Well, if Heather's picture isn't up by tomorrow, then I will try to upload it again!**_

_**Thanks so much for reviewing, you guys are awesome! XD Ya'll make me laugh so much! When I see your reviews, I can't help but grin widely! Anyways! Since this is a mini-chapter, you won't see Gin's advice column or Hisagi's interview in this one, sorry! You're going to have to wait until the Valentine's special! This is, after all :D Don't be mad! I will answer your questions! I hope I didn't miss any! Okay, here goes!**_

_**First ones are from Sah-Dah: Heather, where at in Mexico were you born? My two oldest sisters were also born in Mexico and it took my mom, dad, and them forever to get citizenship here. I fully support what you've had to go through I know it isn't easy.**_

_**Heather: Thank you so much, Sah-Dah, I appreciate your support. I was born in Cuernavaca, Morelos. It's a beautiful place by hills and mountains. The weather is amazing and it's a great place to visit. It's my home.**_

_**Another questions from Sah-Dah: Sammy Jo...I'm begging you, please update your Harry Potter fic...pretty please. I also completely understand if you're swamped, because I have my own stories I have not posted any more chapters to.**_

_**Sammy Jo: Heh, heh…Oh, right. Sorry about that, it's a little irresponsible of me. When I started this fic with Jasmine, I was still updating regularly. Of course, it changed during the course of many chapters, and I found myself not updating anymore. After being gone for so many months, it's kind of hard to start it up again, you know? I have Bleach in my head all day that there's hardly time for me to focus on Draco and Luna. I WILL finish it! I promise! I'll pick a day I won't be busy, and have a Harry Potter movie marathon so I could be inspired once more! Draco and Luna forever!**_

_**Right, okay. This one is from Poptart Ninja: How old are we? I think I already told ya'll, but I'll do it again, no worries! :D Jennifer and I are nineteen years old! Heather is twenty-six! I'll be twenty this year, holy cow! O.o I still act like I'm ten! XD**_

_**The next question is from Second Quincy to Jennifer: Who is your favorite character and/or characters in Bones? Is there a certain killer you really like? What's your favorite part of Bones in general? (P.S., My favorite characters are Temperance, Booth, Hodgins, and Angelia , and my favorite killer is the Grave Digger :) )**_

_**Jennifer: Bones, she's my favorite. I like Angelia as well and Sweets. I don't know why I like him, but I just do; I guess it's because he's nerdy and I'm attracted to nerdy people. The Grave Digger was my favorite killer, but I'm not going to lie, I like the way they blew her head off. I really wasn't expecting that woman to be the killer, it was a nice twist; I was also not expecting Zack to be in on it, I loved that guy. He'll always be king of the lab in my book. However, I like the new killer this season of Bones. He's a smart son of a b***h, smarter even than Bones; nah, I take that back, no one is smarter than Bones. What do I like about Bones? The investigation and how they try solving the murder by using the bones of the victims. I will admit, I liked watching the romance between Bones and Booth, and I was pleased to find out that she's pregnant with his baby. I've waited for six freaking years, it's about time.**_

_**This next one is from Bleached Pikachu: To answer your first question, no Ode isn't a character we made up, he's a fellow reader! He's only going to be around until the beach trip is over! Alright, next question! What are Heather's favorite bleach characters/pairings?**_

_**I shall make a list! Most favorites are on top!**_

_**Favorite Characters:**_

_**1. Hisana- This one had me grinning like an idiot.**_

_**2. Byakuya- LOL!**_

_**3. Rukia- Kuchikis all the way!**_

_**4. Momo- Not surprised!**_

_**5. Chad- She says he's nice.**_

_**Favorite Pairings:**_

_**1. ByaSana- Boo freaking YEAH!**_

_**2. IchiRuki- Tee hee! ^.^**_

_**3. HitsuHina- NOOOOOOOO!**_

_**4. UlquHimie- She said it was cute!**_

_**5. GinRan- She didn't like him at first, but then I told her what he did and she changed her mind! :D**_

_**There you go!**_

_**Now, I'm going to post the results for the character pairings ya'll voted for! The top three are going to be in the chapter!**_

_**1. IchiRuki (23)**_

_**2. ByaSana (14)**_

_**3. HitsuKarin (13)**_

_**4. UlquHimie (11)**_

_**5. GinRan (9)**_

_**6. HitsuHina (6)**_

_**7. GrimmJen (5)**_

_**8. ByaHeather (3)**_

_**9. RenTats (2)**_

_**10. Spiderthorn and JC (2)**_

_**11. UrahaYoru (2)**_

_**12. Hisagi and Sammy (1)**_

_**13. ShunNan (1)**_

_**14. YoruSoi (1)**_

_**Trust me, these votes are accurate! Sammy Jo, Jennifer, and I didn't vote, and don't bother going back to count yourselves, several people messaged us their votes so you won't exactly come up with the same number if you do decide to go back and double check. Sammy Jo made me count the votes TWENTY-SEVEN times! -_-'**_

_**Sammy Jo: Be sure to count them once more before posting.**_

_**Twenty-eight…**_

_**A DAY AT THE OFFICE!**_

_**Rukia141: Are you mad…?**_

_**Sammy Jo: I'm so pissed.**_

_**Rukia141: It's not that bad-**_

_**Sammy Jo: HitsuKarin WON! I'm so close to ripping away this keyboard and smashing the computer screen!**_

_**Rukia141: But it's my computer…**_

_**Sammy Jo: I don't care! I freaking hate the fact that-!**_

_**Rukia141: You can do HitsuHina for the Valentine's Day Special! Please don't kill me!**_

_**Sammy Jo: Say what?**_

_Rukia141 forced the next words out of her mouth._

_**Rukia141: You can…you can go all out on…**_

_**Sammy Jo: Yes?**_

_**Rukia141: You can go all out on…HitsuHina…**_

_Rukia141 started to sob._

_**Sammy Jo: Really?**_

_**Rukia141: I think I'm going to have a stroke…**_

_**Sammy Jo: No HitsuKarin AT ALL during the Valentine's Day Special.**_

_**Rukia141: But-!**_

_**Sammy Jo: No HITSUKARIN during the special, or I quit.**_

_Rukia141 stared at her._

_**Sammy Jo: Okay, I won't quit, but I will boycott and refuse to type.**_

_**Rukia141: That kind of sounds like quitting…**_

_**Sammy Jo: Do you want to go for quitting?**_

_**Rukia141: No…**_

_**Sammy Jo: Good.**_

_Sammy Jo went back to typing._

_**Rukia141: HitsuHina fans are eeeeevvvvvvviiiiiiillllll…**_

_**Sammy Jo: Damn straight.**_

_**Rukia141: TT^TT**_

_**This chapter will focus mostly on the top three couples, enjoy! :D Oh, we're going to add facts about Sammy Jo and I next chapter alongside with Jennifer's! :D Isn't that peachy? PEACHES! Nom, nom, nom!**_

_**IchiRuki, ByaSana, and HitsuKarin!**_

"We're what?" Ichigo asked as the whole group met up in the lobby one morning. Everyone had just finished having breakfast and went to meet with Rukia141. She had a huge grin on her face, and was literally hopping up and down.

"We're going scuba diving! Snorkeling! We'll be able to swim with the fishes and fish! I rented a nice big yacht for us!" Rukia141 exclaimed, tossing her sunscreen lotion in the air, splattering several unfortunate passerby. "Trust me, you'll have the time of your life!"

"I really don't want to go out into the ocean." Toshiro sighed. That's when Karin grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back so she could whisper in his ear.

"Then let's ditch the group." She told him. He glared at her slightly as she nodded towards the diner. "There's an exit right through there."

He crossed his arms and looked away from here. "I don't think so, Kurosaki, the last thing I want to do is draw attention to myself. I'm not in the mood to do anything ridiculous."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You need to lighten up, you're on vacation; since when did you start calling me Kurosaki, again, anyway?"

"I may not be entirely enjoying myself at the moment, but it doesn't necessarily mean that I'm going to go as far as-" However, Karin cut him off when she grabbed the back of his shirt once more and began to drag him away.

"Stop trying to find excuses and come with me. Besides," She said, looking back at him. "You don't have to act all cool and collected around me. I want to show you a few things that I read online, hurry up!"

Toshiro sighed once more with reluctance as he followed Karin through the diner. "I really don't have a choice, do I?"

…

"I'm not sure about this, Ichigo." Rukia said, staring down at the clear, blue water. She could make out the multicolored fishes swimming beneath the surface. She felt Ichigo approach her from behind and wrap around her waist. She felt her heart jump up her throat, but then realized that he clipped the buckles of her gear together.

"You don't want your oxygen tank to loosen." He said, backing away in order to face her. "Don't worry about it, it can't be that bad. Anyways, we have a guide who will be there in order to teach us. Come on, Rukia, do this with me, will you?" He asked.

"It's not that I don't want to; what if something goes wrong? Besides, our teacher speaks nothing but Spanish." Rukia tried to reason with him, glancing at the man who was getting his own diving gear ready.

Ichigo shrugged. "That's why we have Ode, right, man?" He asked, slapping an unsuspecting Ode on the back, making him almost fall forward off the yacht. He grabbed the railing and caught his balance.

"Y-Yeah!" Ode exclaimed, wiping his forehead and smiling at them sheepishly. "I'm all ready, so I'm going to go and get Sergio." He said, walking off. Both Ichigo and Rukia double checked each other's gear before Sergio came up to them.

"_¿Están ustedes listos? ¿Tienen su equipo en orden?" _Sergio told them. Ichigo and Rukia stared at Ode with curiosity.

"He says if you're ready and if your gear is all in order." Ode translated.

They nodded. "Ah, _si_." Rukia proudly said, glad that she remembered the basics of saying 'yes' in Spanish.

"Ha, cute." Ode said. _"Estan listos, Sergio."_

Sergio beamed at them and nodded in approval. _"Excelente, sigan mi ejemplo." _

"He said to just follow his lead." Ode said, getting ready himself. Rukia and Ichigo did as they were told, and pretty soon, they were swimming underwater, with Ode right beside them and Sergio in the front.

Rukia was amazed at all the marine life found alongside the reef they were exploring. There were so many pathways underwater, and she found herself following the array of fish. She felt someone brush her arm, and she turned to Ichigo. He pointed in a certain direction and she saw them, not many, but enough to get her completely excited.

Sea turtles.

They were aimlessly swimming about, eating vegetation and scraping against the sea floor. She caught sight of Sergio and he gave them a thumbs up, approaching one of the sea turtles. He patted their shell, then grabbed the sides of it. A few seconds later, the sea turtle was swimming away, taking Sergio with him.

Rukia quickly swam away from Ichigo's side and made her way towards a sea turtle, eager to try it out herself. She was surprised at how docile the turtles were, sure some of them swam away from them, but when she touched them, they didn't seem bothered by it. The shell was rough, with moss sticking to it, somewhat glossy. She grasped the side of the shell, and relaxed. Rukia then felt the sea turtle tug and move forward, graciously gliding through the water.

She noticed Ichigo, swimming next to them. He held out a camera, and she held up a peace sign. He gave her a nod, then swam in front of the sea turtle, and took it's picture. She was about to pose for him once more when a shadow fell over them. They looked up and Rukia was startled as a manta ray swam over head. Rukia stared up in awe at the large manta ray. It was like a beautiful underwater bird; she never imagined such a world underneath the surface.

Rukia released her grip on the turtle's shell and took the camera that Ichigo was handing to her. He pointed at the large manta ray and started to make his way towards it. Rukia didn't know whether to worry, or take pictures of him. It wasn't until he latched onto the manta ray's back that she started to worry. The creature didn't seem all affected by the intruder, and continued its way. She quickly followed the pair, snapping pictures along the way.

Ichigo waved at her and she took his picture. It was so large, yet, fascinating at the same time. She felt the corners of her mouth give a slight tug as she watched Ichigo and his new found friend. Rukia then caught up to them and also took hold of the huge manta ray and both of them were tugged forward. She turned to face Ichigo and he nodded at her. They both let go of the manta ray and watched it disappear behind some pillars of rock. The didn't move as they watched the small world before them, not having paid much attention to it before. There was so much life, both above the sky, on the earth they lived on, as well as in the deepest crevices of the ocean. So much beauty, and she was glad she had the chance to experience it.

Especially with Ichigo.

…

Hisana tapped the railing in nervousness, staring out at the water. Her eyes moved across the surface, catching sight of fish, turtles, and an occasional dolphin. She softly gnawed the inside of her cheek, and tried not to think of all the horrible possibilities. However, her mind was doing a good job of flashing terrifying images in her mind. Hisana could almost picture the water going from clear to a ghastly crimson color and-

"She's alright, don't fidget." She heard Byakuya's voice from behind her. She felt her body tense, but Hisana didn't turn to look at him as he went to stand beside her. Hisana felt shame tug at the strings of her heart, but she really couldn't help worrying so much.

Hisana uneasily laced her fingers together. "I know, but it's not something I can help."

He didn't say anything, and having him so close wasn't making it any better. Her flustered emotions started to rave out of control. She lightly bit her lip as she tried to focus on the water, trying to distract herself from the fact that her husband was a mere inches away. She stopped tapping the rail and grasped them firmly, her knuckles turning white. She immediately felt his hand over hers, and she forced herself not look up at him. They were silent for a moment until she felt herself relax. He withdrew his hand just as two figures broke the surface of the water. Hisana saw Rukia and Ichigo swimming towards the yacht, and Hisana released the breath of air she was unknowingly holding in.

Hisana moved away fro the railing and made her way towards the ladder. She could hear Rukia talking animatedly with Ichigo, the joy clear in her voice. Hisana knelt down and held out her hand just as Rukia reached for the ladder. "I'm glad you're back. Let me help you." Hisana said.

Rukia blinked up at her sister, before smiling slightly. "Ah, ok." She said, taking Hisana's hand. Hisana helped Rukia up and her little sister held up a camera. "Ichigo and I took plenty of pictures."

"Really? How was it?" Hisana asked, reaching for a towel she had brought from one of the rooms. She started to wipe Rukia's face.

"It was breathtaking. I never realized how many animals lived under water. Sergio and Ode were with us, but I think they're still down there exploring. Anyways, my favorite part was when I swam with the sea turtles." Rukia explained with enthusiasm.

Hisana raised her eyebrows. "Sea turtles?"

"Yes, and the manta ray! Ichigo, the manta ray was extraordinary, wasn't it?" Rukia asked him. Ichigo shook the water from his hair and sprinkled Byakuya with water. The young lord glared at him disdainfully.

"Er…sorry." Ichigo said. "But yeah, it was-"

Rukia cut him off. "It was huge, seriously, you should have seen the size of-_mmmffff!_" Rukia muffled when Hisana brought the towel to her face once more. "…it and I've never seen anything so fascinating." She finished just as brightly. "I'll show you the pictures later."

Rukia suddenly stopped and Hisana stared at her. Rukia's smile fell and she turned slightly pink. "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

"Oh, no, don't feel too bad." Hisana reassured her. "Now, tell me more about this manta ray." She said, leading Rukia away, with Ichigo and Byakuya not far behind.

…

Toshiro and Karin stood in front of a large aquarium. He frowned as he took in the sight of several people entering and exiting. Most families had loud, wailing children, and he was not looking forward to be crammed in there with them. "It's bigger than you think." Karin said, as if she had just read his mind. "There's this arch you go under and you're literally walking under the aquarium itself. They also have a large tank where they do shows using dolphins, seals, and a couple of killer whales."

"How is that supposed to be entertaining?" He asked.

"You'll see, come on. By the way, do you know some bits of Spanish?" Karin asked, stopping right outside the glass doors.

Toshiro shook his head. "No."

"Oh well, we'll wing it, I guess." She told him, leading him through the doors. Luckily for them, most of the staff did know some English due to the fact that Acapulco was a main tourist attraction; it was good for business apparently.

Karin wasn't lying when she said that the building was bigger than he had thought. The walkways were large, and they were completely surrounded the aquarium itself. Toshiro looked up in time to see a large manta ray swim above them. There were so many aquatic animals from all over the world, mingling together. He will admit, it was an interesting sight to behold.

"See? Told ya. I've been wanting to come here for a while, but plans were already made before we even got here, so…" She trailed off as she stared up as well. The walkway was pretty dark, with a few rays of light passing through. Mostly the light would reflect off the fish, creating several hues of colors. Despite there being many people, Toshiro noticed that they didn't make as much ruckus as he thought they would. They whispered among each other, taking pictures and pointing at the marine wildlife.

Karin went off to follow a sun fish that swam idly next to the glass. Toshiro sat on one of the benches and crossed his arms. He waited for her, but Karin was so easily distracted by something else. She would occasionally call for him, but just as he was about to stand up, she would go off again. He sat back down with a sigh and caught sight of a sea turtle.

It was lazily munching on some kelp, wiggling its flippers a few times. Toshiro stared at it; he then leaned his head back and watched several school of fish swimming above him. It was soothing, almost; the atmosphere was cool, the light was dim, and the only noise he heard was the faint swishing of water when something swam by.

How long has he been sitting there? Several minutes? Half an hour? Toshiro opened his eyes and then widened when he saw something vast swimming past him. He sat up straight and stared as three whale sharks swam by, making several fish dart away in different directions. He's never seen anything so large before, and they seemed extremely calm, too.

"Amazing, aren't they?" Karin breathed, making him jump slightly. He hadn't even sensed her approaching from behind.

"Yeah, they are." He nodded in agreement. They watched the whale sharks for several more minutes, and he felt their sense of calm reach him somehow. Toshiro felt his shoulders relax.

"Come over here, there's something I want to show you." Karin told him, grabbing his arm. She pulled him down the large walkway until they reached the end. She then led him towards the back, out the doors, and into another larger building.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked as they took some stairs leading down into a dark hallway full of more people. They dodged families, couples, and everyone else as they made their way through two large doors.

"Here." She said, going through two more doors. He felt the temperature instantly drop, but he was used to that; he glanced at Karin and she didn't seem bothered by the sudden cold. They ran through another door, until, finally, they entered an enormous room. That wasn't it, however, he turned and stared up at the colossus sized tank, or glass, whatever. What he saw weren't little fishes, it was a shark tank. Several species of sharks could easily be seen as they swam about.

"I found this then decided to go back and get you." She said, and then turned to him. "Have you ever heard an IMAX theater?"

"A what?" Toshiro asked, looking away from the shark tank.

Karin looked rather pleased. "I'll show you, trust me, it'll blow you away."

…

Hisana watched several men made their way up a cliff, wearing nothing but their bathing shorts. The divers stopped in a small alcove with a statue inside. They bowed their heads in silence. "What are they doing? Praying?" Hisana asked to no one in particular.

"Yup." Jennifer said, appearing besides her. "These swimmers dive from several hundred feet into dangerous waters. If they don't dive right, or make the slightest miscalculation, they could be pulled under the current and drown, or be completely crushed by the rocks. They're praying for protection; I'd pray for Mother Mary too if I had to jump from all the way up there." She explained, pointing higher up.

"Have people died…?" Hisana asked.

"Some." Jennifer replied. "No one's Superman."

The show went smoothly, however, every divers managed to break through the surface and reach the small boats safely. A few would dive about hallway up the cliff, but the ones who threw themselves off from the very top, were the ones that had Hisana covering her eyes.

She peeked through her fingers and saw as the young man hit the water with a faint splash. Hisana waited for him to reappear, then she saw his head, bobbing slightly towards one of the boats; the crowd cheered wildly. _"La Quebrada." _Hisana whispered as she stared up at the cliff.

"It's a little intense, right?" Caleb said, standing on the other side of her. Hisana smiled up at him and winced when another diver hit the water.

"Yes." She nodded. "You never know when something might go wrong."

"Yeah, but they're professionals, they've been around water all their lives." He tried to reassure her.

"Hmmm, perhaps." She said, feeling relieved that the young diver also made it to the boat as well. They were silent for a moment before Caleb spoke up once more.

"I noticed there was a small fair not far from our hotel. I was wondering if you wanted to go there with me, tonight?" He asked, Hisana looked at him in slight surprised.

"A fair? I've never heard of such thing before." She admitted.

Caleb smiled at her. "You'll love it, I promise."

"Okay, I'll go." She nodded.

His face brightened. "Alright, that's great. Well, how about later tonight, call my room. Do you know how to use the phone in your room?"

"Ah, Heather taught me how a few days ago." Hisana replied. They placed their heads together and continued to converse quietly.

…

Byakuya sat next to the window of his bedroom. Caleb was out, both Ichigo and Renji were watching a movie in the living room; it was outrageously loud, but he ignored it. The room was dark, and the only form of light he was receiving was from the moon's rays. He stared out into the ocean, trying to settle his raging thoughts, and not having much luck. He closed his eyes, trying to succumb deeper into his thoughts, but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

He glared at it, but when he realized that Ichigo and Renji wouldn't be able to pick up due to their infernal movie, he stood up. He took the receiver, jus how he'd seen Caleb do, and placed it to his ear.

"Caleb?" Someone breathed softly. "Is that you?"

It was Hisana.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "No, it's not."

There was no sound coming from the other end, and he wondered if she hung up. He then heard her give out a shaky breath before answering him. "O-Oh, well, is he available?"

"He isn't here." He replied tersely.

"He isn't there? He told me to call him in order to go to the fair-" She suddenly stopped before continuing. "Well, I'll try again later."

"Where are you going?" He demanded, knowing well that he caught her off guard.

"I-I'm sorry…?"

He replied in a hardened tone. "I thought I made it clear."

Again, there was silence. Hisana was quiet for several seconds before finally responding. "Does it matter?" She asked, then he heard a faint click and the line went dead. He stared at the receiver coldly, before slamming it back in its place a little too forcibly.

…

Hisana stared at the phone in horror, her eyes wide. Hisana stared across the room at her sister, who was sitting on the bed, book propped open on her lap. Rukia was giving Hisana an Oh-Dear-God-What-Did-You-Just-Do look.

"I hung up on Byakuya…" Hisana whispered, clutching her chest.

Rukia had gone pale. "I know, don't you see me on the verge of having a heart attack?"

"He's coming, isn't he?" Hisana asked, absolutely terrified. "What if he demands to go with me?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Rukia said, staring down at her book, deep in thought. "Have you heard from Caleb at all since we returned to the hotel?"

Hisana shook her head. "No, he wasn't in his room."

Rukia noticed the intense conflict in Hisana's eyes, and chewed her lip slightly. She then looked up at her older sister. "What if I come with you? Maybe I could invite someone so you wouldn't have to go on your own?" She offered. Hisana's eyes lit up.

"You would do that?" Hisana asked.

Rukia nodded. "I wouldn't want to be stuck alone with my brother; if Caleb doesn't show up that is."

"Where is Caleb?" Hisana frowned in worry.

…

Ichigo tried to ignore the person pounding at the door, but they wouldn't stop. Scowling, he tried to focus on the movie, but the pounding only grew louder. He knew well that Renji was sure as hell not going to get it. He angrily stood up and stormed to the door, yanking open. He was met with a fist in his stomach, making him double over with a grunt.

"Stupid! What took you so long?" Rukia asked, holding her fist off and glaring at him. "I have an emergency that concerns my sister."

"E-Emergency?" He wheezed, straightening up while wincing.

"Yes, Ichigo. I need you to come with me to a fair." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Something tells me that Byakuya is going to want to go, just so Caleb would back off. It would be less awkward for Hisana and…" She trailed off when she saw her brother exiting his room. She and Ichigo stiffened as he caught sight of them, frowning at the pair.

"Crap…" Rukia said in a low voice.

"What are you doing here, Rukia?" Byakuya asked. Rukia shifted nervously and Ichigo looked like he was trying to figure out how to get out of this one.

"Oh, Ichigo just agreed to go with me to the fair." Rukia explained and Ichigo looked like he was about to say something. "Didn't you, Ichigo?" She asked a little firmly, daring him to argue.

Ichigo glared at her, but then he nodded. "Yeah, I was about to go grab my coat."

"I will be joining you." Byakuya suddenly said, catching Ichigo off guard.

"What?"

"_I knew it." _Rukia thought.

…

"He's going?" Caleb asked. Apparently he had to go run an errand for Rukia141; that's why he wasn't in his room when she called. They cursed their luck and now they would be forced to go with Byakuya; the young lord already didn't like Caleb to begin with, so…

"I'm so sorry, Caleb." Hisana sighed, delicately touching her forehead. "I just don't know what to do about-"

The door to Hisana's room suddenly opened and Heather stepped out. She brightened when she caught sight of Caleb. "Oh, hello. I was calling your room but no one was picking up." She said, closing the door behind her.

"Did you need something?" Caleb asked, fixing his glasses.

"Actually, I was on my way down to dinner and I was wondering if you wanted to join me; it's been a while since we talked." Heather explained, holding her small hand purse behind her back. Hisana and Caleb looked at each other, and Heather didn't miss the exchange. She flushed slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, are the two of you doing something tonight?"

"We were going-" Caleb began, but someone called out to them. The three of them turned and saw Rukia, Ichigo, and low and behold, Byakuya. Hisana closed her eyes and fought back a small groan.

"We're here, can we go, are you ready?" Rukia asked, approaching the adults. When she noticed the sudden tension, she stepped slightly back and Ichigo smartly followed her lead. Byakuya, Caleb, Hisana, and Heather merely stood there, a sudden awkward atmosphere settling on top of them.

Hisana was quiet, Caleb looked a bit nervous, Heather wouldn't meet Byakuya's eyes, and Byakuya was glaring at Caleb with all the disdain he could muster up from the depths of his cold, grey eyes.

Ichigo tugged the collar of his shirt, trying to cool himself off from the sudden heat that the tension was giving off. "Rukia, what the _hell _did you drag me into?"

"I didn't think it'd get this out of hand." She shot back at him, quietly of course.

"Well, I don't know, but I think that Caleb should hurry up and make his choice, instead of bouncing back and forth between Hisana and Heather." He said, almost feeling sorry for the gawky guy as he shrank smaller and smaller under Byakuya's heavy gaze.

Rukia frowned. "Does it really matter? Either way, my brother won't be too happy about whoever Caleb picks. I never knew Byakuya was so…"

"Jealous?" Ichigo asked.

"Possessive."

Hisana caught Caleb's eye and gave him an apologetic smile. "Perhaps another time?"

"Yeah." Caleb nodded. He turned to Heather. "Do you still want to go to dinner?"

Heather blinked before smiling softly, her eyes brightening once more. "Yes, if it's not too much trouble." She then gave Hisana an encouraging look, before ducking past Byakuya and leaving with Caleb.

They were silent for a moment, but Ichigo broke it. He scratched his head and asked out loud. "So, where exactly is this fair?"

…

It was already darkening by the time Toshiro and Karin arrived at the plaza. They came across a large plaza after exiting the aquarium. He was impressed by the technology, and being in a large theater, sitting in front of a colossal sized screen left him almost speechless. Did he mention that the movie was three dimensional; he nearly walked out of the theater when a shark swam towards the screen and popping out unexpectedly.

His eyes hurt, though.

"It made me feel like I was underwater, wasn't it cool?" Karin asked as she walked on a small ledge.

"It was an unforgettable experience I guess." He shrugged. She suddenly pointed across the street, and he gazed in the direction she was pointing in. It was a plaza, full of vending stalls, food stands, and a few people entertaining others. It didn't take long for them to be swept by it all. The stalls held jewelry, ceramics, toys, books in Spanish, clothes, decorative items for homes, small souvenir trinkets, and there were many assortments of food.

Karin peered at one of the stalls that held different statues of, saints? The woman held up a statue of a woman adorned in a green like robe, held aloft by angels, and wore a crown on her beautiful head. She had such a gentle face, and Karin couldn't help but admire the striking piece of work. _"La Virgen Bendita. Solo treinta pesos." _The woman said. Karin had no idea what she said, but she figured the woman was trying to sell it to her.

Karin was tempted to buy it.

She knew it had something to do with a religion far different from her own, but it really was beautiful. "Karin." Toshiro called, and Karin turned back to the woman.

"Maybe some other time." Karin told her and the woman merely blinked, not understanding what she said. Karin walked up to Toshiro, but not before dragging him to another stall. There, she paid a man to weave a bracelet with her name on it and convinced Toshiro to buy something for himself; he seemed reluctant of course.

"Oh, come on, Toshiro, you know you want to. Look, he seems to be selling something interesting, let's go check it out." Karin said, leading him to a young man. He looked up at them and started to speak in Spanish. When both Toshiro and Karin gave the man confused looks, the young man held up a pen. Karin took it in order to examine it and didn't see anything interesting at first, until Toshiro pointed at the top.

"Is that a grain of rice?" He asked, leaning in closer. Karin also leaned in and bumped heads with him. Toshiro pulled away, slightly embarrassed as Karin rubbed her head.

"Yeah, it's a grain of rice." She said, then she caught sight of something. "It has a name! Whoa, how could he write a whole name on that small grain of rice?" She quickly turned to the vendor.

She knew no Spanish, so she pointed at Toshiro and the man looked at her with slight curiosity. "For him, can you make one for him?" She then proceeded to explain herself with a couple of gestures.

"_Quieres una para el? Son veinte pesos por pulma." _He said, and Karin merely nodded in agreement.

"Yes, make one for him." She said. He took out a small notebook and pen, handing it to her while pointing at the page.

"_Escribe su nombre." _The man told her, and Karin looked at Toshiro, but he had no clue what the guy said.

"_¿Nombre?" _Karin asked, then it dawned on her. "Oh, I get it, his name. Right." She scribbled his first name and handed it back to the young man. He immediately went to work.

The young man pulled out a pen from his backpack that had a small glass like cylinder at the end. He placed it aside and took out a small grain of rice with tweezers and held it under a small battery powered lamp. Toshiro and Karin watched closely as he took out a pen with a very thin tip. Slowly, he wrote out Toshiro's name on the grain of rice. With small, easy strokes, and not losing concentration at all, he wrote out _Acapulco _on the other side of the grain of rice. When he finished, he took the pen and placed the small grain of rice in the small cylinder encasing. He added miniature decorations like glitter, fish, and stars before filling up the cylinder with oil. He sealed the opening and then wiped the pen clean. When he was finished, he held it up for Toshiro and Karin to examine. The small grain of rice floated inside the pen, and for some reason, Toshiro liked it. It was simple, and small, nothing to big or extravagant.

Karin thanked the man and then paid him before leaving him. "You like it, I can tell." She smirked, after catching Toshiro staring at the small pen.

Instead of giving her his usual scowl, he gave a small smile. "Yeah, so?"

"You surprise me, captain." She said, jokingly.

"I don't know, I guess if it's hand made, it has more meaning. When people go to big cities, they usually buy expensive souvenirs, things made in factories…"

"I know what you mean." Karin nodded. They then stopped by a stall that had many pieces of jewelry. Karin figured she'd buy something for Yuzu, but she caught Toshiro staring at a particular piece of jewelry. It was a simple necklace, nothing too special, but it had a small charm hanging from it; it was a small silver dove with its wings spread wide. Toshiro was frowning, as if debating with himself.

"Momo would like that." Karin said, breaking through his thoughts. His brows furrowed in slight frustration.

"I wasn't thinking about Momo…" He trailed off. "Never mind." Karin watched him walk off. If he wasn't going to get it for Momo, then who? Rangiku? Something told her there was no way it was getting it for his crazy lieutenant.

They didn't leave the plaza until it was fully dark, and Karin stopped at one of the food stands before they left. She watched as the women served something from a steaming pot. At first glance, it looked like they were serving people white mush, but when she got closer, she realized it was rice. It wasn't the kind of rice she was used to, the one they were serving was creamier, and smelled sweeter, with a tinge of cinnamon.

"Don't tell me you're going to buy that?" Toshiro asked, staring at the rice a bit hesitantly. "You probably never tried it."

Karin shrugged. "We're in a whole different country, what's wrong with trying out a little exotic food?"

He was sure that it was far from exotic.

He waited for Karin, and when she came back, she was carrying a large cup with two spoons. She was going to make him eat it with her; damn that girl. Karin caught the look on his face and laughed. "What's wrong? It doesn't seem that bad; it actually smells good. The woman said something about _arroz con leche. _I don't entirely know what that means, but it has something to do with rice. I'm guessing rice pudding almost?"

"Again, have you even tried it?" He asked, staring at the cup. He caught a whiff of the sugary scent, and it didn't seem revolting.

"I'm going to try it now." She said, lifting up a spoonful of the rice.

Toshiro stared at her. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"I'm a dangerous girl." She replied, with a weird glint in her eye. She then laughed again. "I'm just kidding." She then blew on it and placed the spoon in her mouth. Her eyes went wide and he fought the urge to slap the cup out of her hand. Karin suddenly turned to him.

"Karin-?"

"It's delicious! Toshiro, try it!" She held up his spoon and he pressed his lips together tightly. "Come on, say ah." She told him.

He relented and opened his mouth. She carefully guided the spoon into his mouth and he realized the gesture would have seemed rather intimate in the eyes of bystanders. He took the spoon as he ate the rice. She wasn't lying, it did taste amazingly sweet, with just the right amount of cinnamon. He didn't need to tell Karin that he enjoyed it.

"Told you so." She grinned. "Let's go to the beach."

Toshiro followed her and she ate another spoonful of the sweetened rice before handing him the cup so he could do the same. Whenever she tried to reach for it again, he moved it away from her reach, and she scowled at him. They made their way to the beach, with Karin angrily trying to stop the greedy captain from eating it all.

…

"Hey, let's ditch them." Ichigo whispered as they followed Hisana and Byakuya through the fair. Rukia glared at him as they slowed their pace, letting her brother and sister get ahead of them.

"No, I can't leave Hisana alone with him, she'll freak out." Rukia argued silently. Ichigo rolled his eyes at her.

"He isn't going to kill her, and besides, it's boring just following them around." He said, grabbing her hand suddenly. "We'll find them later."

Rukia gave her sister one last look before rushing off with Ichigo; she secretly wanted to be alone with him anyway. The fair was just like the one back in Karakura, with rides, game booths, and several places to eat. There were so many bright lights, and so many people enjoying themselves.

One of Rukia's favorite things were the game booths, and the prizes. She scanned the many shelves filled with so many stuffed animals as well as cute trinkets. There was a setback, however, she was almost never good with the games. Whenever she saw something she really wanted, like a certain green sea turtle that reminded her of Neptune (she named the sea turtle that graciously allowed her to hold on to its shell), she was determined to win.

"You're going to suck." Ichigo said, as she approached one of the game booths. The man behind the booth was beckoning for several people to play his game. Each player had to race each other as they shot a stream of water from guns into the mouth of a clown. However blew the balloon up until it burst was the winner.

"Just watch, Ichigo, I'll make you regret you ever doubted me." She said, taking aim with her gun. She then felt him take hold of a gun from right next to her and she looked up at him in disbelief.

"We'll see about that." He said, his voice full of challenge. Rukia was outraged that he would go against her like that! No!

"I'll be very grateful if you let me win." Rukia batted her eyelashes at him. He then stared at her with so much intensity that she felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. "I was only playing." She muttered, focusing on the target.

Rukia really tried to win, and when she realized she was losing to Ichigo, she turned the gun and squirted him with water. It got her disqualified of course, but she didn't care. Imagine how upset she was when he won and picked out the same sea turtle she wanted to win. He gave her a smug look before walking from the booth. _How dare he?_

"That's my stuffed turtle!" She yelled at him, but he raised it high away from her when she tried to jump in order to snatch it.

"No, I won, even after your attempts at cheating. This will make a perfect gift for my sisters." He said, and then swung the sea turtle to his side, hitting Rukia on the head, but he ignored the fact that he practically attacked her with it. Okay, so she was exaggerating, but she was pissed.

"Bastard." She mumbled angrily.

He gave a sigh and shoved the turtle in her face. "Here, take it. I got it for you, I was just messing with you." He explained.

"Really?" Rukia blinked, not noticing the way Ichigo was scratching his head awkwardly.

"I knew you were going to get your ass kicked, and I thought I'd make it easier for you." He said. Rukia shot him an angry look before smiling at him.

"Thanks, Ichigo. I'll take good care of Neptune." She told him.

He stared at her. "Neptune?"

"What? Does Poseidon sound better? Or should it be a girl? Aphrodite sounds good too, she was born from the sea foam so I guess it fit's the whole ocean theme." She explained, studying the large stuffed turtle.

"You know about Greek mythology?" He asked.

Rukia gave him a wary glance. "Yes, I came across a book on mythology; it was full of interesting stories." She then frowned. "There were a lot of gods in them that it was ridiculous. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a god of chips somewhere."

"Weird, I don't see you as a mythological person." He shrugged.

"And I don't see you as a Shakespearian person, but I guess we all have personal issues we need to resolve, don't we?" She countered. For some reason, what she said made him smile at her appreciatively.

"You're really something, Rukia." He said, making her look away in slight embarrassment.

"Oh shut up…"

…

"What if they got lost?" Hisana said in worry, looking around to see if she spotted her sister somewhere. Byakuya was slightly frustrated at the way Hisana was acting.

"She didn't get lost. I know they left us several minutes ago." He explained. Hisana looked at him in slight disbelief.

"You knew they had gone off on their own? Why didn't you say anything? What if they're trying to find us right now?" She asked him somewhat accusingly. He didn't seem at all fazed by her.

"I will admit, I'm not fond of the idea that they went off alone together, but I did sense they were becoming quite distressed." He explained as they continued their walk through the small fair. Hisana looked downcast, guilt spreading across her face.

"I'm a constant downer, I know. I worry too much." She said, and looked up. She was at the fair, why did she have to ruin the mood with her worrying? Heather wouldn't be so paranoid if she were here instead. Perhaps she was over thinking things; besides, Rukia was with Ichigo, and he'd look after her. She only hoped they wouldn't get into some sort of trouble that will get them thrown out; then she wouldn't be able to find them.

Stop it, Hisana.

She took in a deep breath and released it in a sigh. She then smiled at him. "Okay, enough worrying. Now, what's that?" Hisana asked, trying to distract herself as she pointed at a small booth. Byakuya followed her gaze and saw a man blowing up several balloons at once. The young man caught Hisana's eye and beckoned to her. She happily approached him and Byakuya wondered if Hisana would willingly walk off with a criminal if he so much as smiled at her. She was too trusting for her own good.

He spoke to her in Spanish, and Hisana gave him a smile and shrugged. _"No hablo Español. Disculpa me." _She gave a small bow and both Byakuya and the young man stared at her. "That's something Heather taught me to say." Hisana explained.

"_No importa." _The man behind the booth smiled. He took one of the balloons and began to twist them around, and Hisana tilted her head slightly, making the man stop and stare at her. Byakuya didn't like him already. The young man continued his work and when he finished, he handed her a flower; well, it was a balloon shaped flower. Byakuya didn't find it astonishing, it was childish, but Hisana didn't seem to think so.

"This is so cute, thank you so much." She smiled at him. _"¿Cuánto?" _Again, more Spanish Byakuya didn't think she knew. The young man shook his head.

"_Para usted es gratis." _He said, smiling.

"Oh, thank you. What else can you make?" She asked him, but Byakuya was already leading her away.

"Let's go." He said, frowning.

"He seemed nice, giving me this for free." Hisana said with glee.

Byakuya frowned. "It's a childish balloon."

"In the shape of a flower, it doesn't get better than that." She replied, laughing slightly as she tapped the fake flower against her nose. He glanced at her and saw how her eyes lit up when she spotted something else. Not far off, there was a large ring surrounded by quite few people, but Byakuya didn't fail to see the large animals.

Horses.

Hisana tugged at his sleeve, then she made her way towards the ring and its horses. He wasn't sure if letting her ride such a creature was a good idea, but when he saw that she was doing perfectly well with some help, he relaxed slightly. The woman who handled her horse, guided the horse calmly around the ring, and Hisana waved at him.

She was so lively, compared to her ill state back at the manor. His face hardened; of course, that was all due to the fact that she lied and manipulated the situation. He still hadn't fully forgiven her for that, and trusting her again wasn't going to be that simple either. He watched from outside of the fence as Hisana patted the horse on its neck, smiling at it. He had never seen her so happy; Hisana always did have that sad look in her eyes, however, he will admit that she looked far more beautiful when she was full of excitement. After a few minutes, they helped her off the horse, and she met with him.

"I enjoyed that immensely, let's go see what else we can find." Hisana told him, scanning the area before going off again before he could say anything.

…

Ichigo and Rukia found Hisana and Byakuya playing Plinko not far off; well, Hisana was playing, Byakuya merely stood behind his wife. "Here, hold these." Rukia said, shoving Neptune in his hands, as well as Hera and Pan, her stuffed rabbit and monkey.

"_Seriously?" _Ichigo sighed inwardly.

Rukia made her ways towards her sister and arrived in time to see her sister when a small teddy bear. Ichigo walked up in time to see that Byakuya was also holding several prizes that Hisana had won. "Sup." Ichigo nodded and Byakuya responded with his usual silence.

"How has your night, been, Rukia?" Hisana asked as they moved away from the game booth.

"It's been fun, Ichigo forced me to go into the haunted house, after I told him I didn't want to go." Rukia glared at him.

"She's just embarrassed at the fact that she punched a guy in a clown suit when he jumped out at her." He explained, shaking his head. Rukia turned slightly pink.

"It was on reflex." She argued. "Besides, he had an ugly mask and it was dark. Anyone would have done the same."

"She then back handed the chainsaw guy." Ichigo continued.

"_Okay, _I'm sure they get it." She replied, elbowing him in the ribs.

When Ichigo and Rukia joined up with them again, they came a cross a Merry-Go-Round, and both sisters wanted to go and ride it. Byakuya and Ichigo didn't bother protesting as they made their ways towards the ride. Rukia and Hisana stepped on to the beautifully lit Merry-Go-Round. Rukia sat on a horse, and Hisana merely stood beside her, in front of Ichigo and Byakuya's view. Hisana waved slightly at them.

"Have you ever been on one of these?" Rukia asked, patting the pole. Hisana shook her head.

"I haven't, but I'm sure it'll be fun." Hisana replied.

"Trust me, it is. It'll make you feel like a kid again." Just as Rukia said that, the ride started up. The poles began to move, and the ride began to rotate in slow circle, producing a soft melody mixed with the laughter of adults and children. Hisana watched the many faces of the passerby as they went around and around, and she vaguely began to hum a tune.

"Hisana, what are you humming about?" Rukia asked, staring down at her sister. Hisana smiled.

"Just a song that Heather taught me." She explained, "This ride reminded me of it."

Rukia blinked. "She taught you a song?"

"Oh, she's taught me plenty." Hisana nodded.

Rukia stared at her in surprise and wonder. "So, you sing?"

Hisana flushed slightly with embarrassment. "Yes…" She finally admitted. "I haven't done it in years until Heather convinced me to do it again." Rukia watched as Hisana's face turned into an insecure one.

"Can you sing a part of the song for me?" Rukia suddenly asked, trying to encourage Hisana a little bit.

"I'm not good." She told Rukia, her eyes flickering away.

"Let me be the judge of that." Rukia told her, and she smiled faintly. "I want to hear my sister sing."

Hisana looked up at Rukia, and her little sister beamed at her. Hisana felt her heart swell with joy at Rukia's choice of words. "Alright, for you." She said.

Rukia watched as Hisana let out a small sigh. "You can do it." She told her.

Hisana smiled softly at her. _"Love goes out, out like a light, out like a flame, and you can't find it anymore. Just when you think it's lost in the rain, it comes back knocking at your door."_

Rukia's eye widened as her singer sang softly, attracting the attention of those near them. "Wow…"

"_It's the wheel of the world turning around. It's the wheel of the world turning around. And around…" _She continued.

Rukia looked away from her sister and watched as she watched everyone walking back and forth through the small fair. She let her sister's sooth her, envelope her with her singing. It calmed her.

"_God put us here on this carnival ride." _Hisana "_We close our eyes. Never knowing where it will take us next. Babies are born and at the same time, someone's taking their last breath."_

Rukia turned to face her sister when she realized that Hisana suddenly stopped singing. Hisana had a far away look in her eyes, staring the people as they walked by, occasionally catching sight of Ichigo and Byakuya before they disappeared from their sight again. "Life is an unpredictable ride, Rukia. No matter where you step on, where you start off…" She said, as the ride began to slow down, stopping completely. "You'll always end up in a different part of the path you were following."

Rukia hopped down from the horse as she wordlessly followed Hisana around until they saw Ichigo and Byakuya again. "It's an obstacle we have to overcome. You'll fall, you'll get lost, but life doesn't care, it won't ever stop and wait for you. Trials and suffering will follow you like a shadow, but hope and love will guide you through it." She stepped off the Merry-Go-Round and held her hand out for Rukia to take. She helped Rukia off the ride. "That's just how it's been, since the very beginning."

"Thanks…" Rukia said, not really knowing what to say. She was struck with awe, not knowing Hisana had such a deep side to her.

"Hey, are you done? I'm hungry." Ichigo called.

"Coming." Hisana replied, as they walked to them. They decided to rest on a small picnic table while Ichigo and Byakuya went off to get something to snack on.

Rukia sighed as she stared up at the sky. "At first, this whole things started off crazy, but, I rather enjoy it. I've made friends, and some with quite a lot of unlikely people."

Hisana beamed at her. "Life holds many surprises."

"It does." Rukia agreed, while she watched families enjoying the night. She glanced at Hisana and noticed that she was in deep thought. Her violet-blue orbs held so much, resonating, unclear emotions that she knew what her brother meant by being captivated by them.

"Is something troubling you?" Hisana suddenly asked, making Rukia jump slightly. Rukia was slightly embarrassed at having been caught staring.

"Actually, can you sing for me again?" Rukia asked. "I want to know what you're thinking."

Hisana's eyes softened before emitting a sad glint. "Oh, no, you wouldn't want to."

Rukia slid over so that she was sitting in front of Hisana on the table. "Yes I do, I love your voice." She said before she could stop herself. Well, it was true, even if Hisana only sang a small piece of a song, Rukia wanted more.

"_I bet all I had on a thing called love." _Hisana began. _"I guess in the end it wasn't enough. And it's hard to watch you leave right now. I'm gonna have to learn to let you go somehow." _She sighed. _"Somehow…"_

Rukia saw Hisana close her eyes. _"I'll move on baby just like you, when the desert floods and the grass turns blue. When a sailing ship don't need her moon. It'll break my heart but I'll get through; someday when I stop loving you…"_

Hisana stopped and Rukia stared at her sadly. "Hisana…"

"Er…we're back." Ichigo suddenly said, making both sisters jump a foot.

"I-Ichigo-!" Rukia cried out in annoyance.

"What did I do?" He asked, holding out some cotton candy for them. Hisana was flushing terribly, wordlessly tracing shapes on the picnic table, and refusing to look up at them, especially at Byakuya. She knew they heard her singing, how humiliating…

"Isn't there somewhere where we can get real food?" Rukia asked as Ichigo gave Hisana her cotton candy. She stared at it, not really knowing if it was truly edible. She fought the urge to sniff it; she's had enough embarrassing moment, so adding another one would be overkill.

"Well, they're selling tacos down over there." He pointed, then he bit into his cotton candy, and Hisana mirrored his movement. She was surprised at how quickly it melted in her mouth, leaving behind a sugary taste.

"This is marvelous." Hisana said out loud, momentarily forgetting to be shy.

"Yeah, it's addicting." Ichigo agreed. She felt Byakuya sit beside her, and she immediately felt herself stiffen.

Rukia was pulling at Ichigo's arm. "Come show me where this taco place is, I'm starving." With a sigh, Ichigo followed and Hisana wanted to reach out to her sister and ask her to stay, but alas, she was left alone with her current/former husband.

Hisana nervously sat still, clutching the cotton candy in her trembling hand. She chanced a glance at him. He was resting his chin on one of his hands, idly watching people play games and get on rides. He was dressed in regular human clothes, his shirt somewhat ruffled and not tucked in like it usually is. It seemed like Byakuya was in a hurry when he changed.

She looked away before holding up the cotton candy. "Care to try some?" She asked. He gazed sideways at it.

"No." Came his nonchalant reply.

"Come, now." Hisana insisted slightly. "It's not as bad as you believe."

He stared at her this time, his eyes cold and indifferent; how she missed their gentleness. Byakuya took her word for it and took a bit of the pink fluff into his mouth. She closely watched him as he ate it. "It's good, yes?"

He grimaced.

"Oh, well I suppose it's different for some people." Hisana smiled slightly at his reaction. Again, silence fell between them, and Hisana figured this would be their last chance to talk. He wasn't acting as hostile as before, but he still regarded her coldly. Did he finally get over it, get over? Did he hate her?

"Byakuya…" She trailed off, looking at him. He met her gaze, waiting for her to continue. "I know I've said this already, but I'm deeply sorry for what happened."

His face darkened as he leaned away from her. "Can we not discuss that here?" He asked, frowning and looking away from her. She felt her heartbeat start to pound against her chest. She had to be brave, she had to make everything clear. Hisana had to set things straight, if not she'll never be able to live with herself.

"I think now is the appropriate time." She said, trying to keep her voice from quivering. "I'm not asking for you to understand why I did what I did-"

"Good, I wasn't going to waste my time trying." He said tersely.

Hisana flinched at the sudden change of tone in his voice, but she tried to push it aside. "I thought I was making your life easier."

"By running away? I don't think so, Hisana." He replied, his grey eyes glaring at her.

"I won't deny the fact that I acted cowardly, and I didn't think it would be hard on you." She told him.

"You didn't think? Tell me, Hisana, just how well did you think through that plan of yours?" He asked, and she knew he meant it as an insult.

"I had hoped you would move on-"

"I have, in that you've succeeded." He cut her off. She felt her heart fall to pieces, but she kept her composure.

She nodded slightly. "Heather…?"

He didn't answer.

"Then why come here?" She finally whispered, though she was sure he didn't hear her. It was too hard to bear. "Is there no small room for me in your heart?"

She had prepared herself for the truth, but she caught the look on his face. He seemed…conflicted somehow. Hisana stared down at the ground before looking up again. If he really did stop loving her, then she should go ahead and let him go, with one final gesture of good-bye. "Byakuya, I love you." She told him, holding the cotton candy tightly. "Whether you forgive me or not, it doesn't matter." He turned to face her and she fought back the urge to cry. "I wish you luck and happiness."

Hisana let the cotton candy fall from her hands and touch his face before capturing his lips with her own.

…

Ichigo and Rukia were making their way back from one of the food stalls. They saw Byakuya and Hisana talking, and when Rukia was about to call out, Hisana had leaned forward and kissed her brother, right on the mouth. Both she and Ichigo froze in their tracks as Byakuya started to slowly respond to the kiss, making Hisana clutch him even tighter. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, and Rukia blushed with embarrassment while Ichigo turned slightly red.

"We leave them for a few minutes and we come back to _that_?" Ichigo asked, pointing with his cotton candy at the pair, trying to break the tension.

"This is _so _awkward…" Rukia sighed, her tacos in her hands as she, too, watched her sister and Byakuya kissing at the table. What were those two thinking? Have they lost their minds, what the hell was going on?

"It's so weird of your brother to do that." Ichigo shook his head.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "He's kissed girls before, remember spin the bottle?"

"He wasn't necessarily kissing back. That's it, I'm leaving." He said, walking in a different direction. Rukia didn't know whether to follow him or stay behind and wait for Hisana to finish…she didn't look like she was going to finish…wasn't she supposed to be finished by now…?

If that were the case, it didn't seem like Byakuya wanted to let Hisana go.

"Ew, no." Rukia said, shivering before sprinting off after Ichigo. After catching up to him, she clutched her side, trying to catch her breath. "It's like catching your parents making out on the living room couch."

"Stop describing it." Ichigo groaned, rubbing his eyes until they were red.

"Damn it! I left my stuffed animals at the picnic table!" She cried, berating herself for leaving them behind. Well, it wasn't her fault, she didn't think Hisana and her brother were going to start kissing out in the open, even if it was Hisana who initiated it.

"Let's hope your sister brings them along, because there's no way in hell I'm going back to that same place." Ichigo said, tossing his cotton candy in a nearby trash can. Rukia decided to distract herself by eating, and followed Ichigo out of the fair. They walked out from the forest of buildings, cut across the large two-way street, and reached the sands of the beach. It took a while for Rukia's eyes to get accustomed in the dark.

"I like how the ocean looks at night." Rukia said, striking up a conversation, trying to forget what the witnessed.

"Yeah, it's better when no one is around." He said, kicking the sand.

"Hey, thanks for coming with me, by the way; I sort of used my sister's situation in order to go." Rukia admitted, shrugging.

"I figured, you're too proud to outright ask. A simple, 'Ichigo, do you want to come with me to the fair?' would have surffice." He told her.

"Okay, thank you, smart ass." She told him bitterly.

"Better to be a smart ass than a dumb ass." He replied. (A/N: _Rules of the House _reference, anyone? :3)

Rukia shoved him sideways, and she bolted away when he tried to do the same. She ran to the shore, but Ichigo caught up to her and shoved her into the water. Luckily for her, she didn't fall all the way in, but she was wet from the waist down. "Ichigo! You bastard!" She yelled at him. She took off her flats and started to chase him down the beach. She threw her shoes at him without success. However, they did give her the opening that she needed.

As he was ducking away from the second one, she barreled into his chest so hard that they both went flying into the water. There was a loud splash followed by the both of them breaking through the surface. Rukia was pretty proud of herself that she managed to knock him into the water, now he was equally soaked. "Good one, Rukia." He said, his hair flat on his head.

Rukia brushed her hair out of her eyes and smirked at him. "You'll know better than to mess with me next time." They stared at each other, the water slowly dragging them away from the shore every few seconds.

"Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" Rukia suddenly asked. Nothing was _ever_ going to be the same again. Ever.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She didn't say anything, but instead, she leaned forward. Ichigo felt his heart give a sudden jolt as he wondered if she was going to kiss him.

She did.

Well, not in the way he secretly wanted. Rukia gave him a small kiss on the cheek before giving him a small smile. Without saying another word, she began to swim towards the shore. He watched her, still bobbing in the water.

"Yeah." He said to himself as he followed her out of the water. "I hope it changes for the better."

…

The phone in Toshiro's room rang. He cracked his eyes open and stared at the clock. It was so early in the morning, who the hell was calling so late? Knowing that Uryu wasn't going to get the phone, Toshiro answered. "What?" He snapped.

"Toshiro, good, you're awake. Hey, meet me in lobby, will you?" Karin's voice suddenly filled his ears. Toshiro scowled.

"It's too early, why do you want me to meet you in the lobby?" He asked.

"Just come down here, if not you'll miss it." She said, and hung up without another word. He stared at the phone before putting it back in place. He turned over in bed and tried to get back to sleep, but then he found himself getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"Damn it." He cursed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He stomped out of the elevator and spotted Karin in the lobby. He was about to yell at her for waking him up so early, when she thrust a thermos in his hand. "Hot chocolate, it's a little chilly in the morning. Let's go." She said, starting to head for the lobby doors before he could even say anything.

"Going where, exactly?" He asked, following her.

"To catch the sunrise." She told him.

"Sunrise?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

Out on the beach, they settled themselves on the sand and faced the ocean. The sky was becoming lighter, and it was cold. He was used to the cold, but the hot chocolate she gave him tasted good. "So, have you ever watched the sunrise?" Karin asked after drinking from her own thermos.

"Only once with Momo, but she didn't like it much; she prefers the sunset." He explained.

"Sunsets are alright, you can watch them from anywhere, but the sunrises are more unique, if you can find the perfect place to watch them." Karin replied. "You'll be surprised by the beauty you can find in things that seem so bland. That's something my mom would always tell me."

Toshiro glanced at her and Karin shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "That's very wise of your mother to say." He said.

"Yeah, she was great with stuff like that, now I know why she was attracted to dad, because I sure as hell know it wasn't for his looks." She joked, and for some reason, he chuckled.

He watched the horizon and noticed that it was getting brighter, and brighter, as if something was about to explode from somewhere in the distance. "You watch the sunrise all the time?" He asked.

"Only when I find the ideal place to watch it from." She replied. "I love watching the sunrise. I used to be such a baby before Mom died, and I cried about everything."

"Really?" He asked, not able to believe it.

"Yeah, I used to be so scared of the dark, I had trouble sleeping at night. Then my mom said sunsets were very pretty, but that they brought the dark because it was their job to. Sunrises always made sure to bring the light back when it was time." Karin said. "I know it sounds stupid, but as a little girl, it made so much sense to me."

She looked towards the horizon, the water was somewhat glowing. "Then, early one morning, she woke me up and walked me to the river. We walked onto the bridge, and she propped me up on the railing. A few minutes later, the most wonderful thing happened."

At that moment, the sun rose up from the horizon, filling the sky with light and hitting their faces. The light reflected off the water, making it sparkle as if a million diamonds were hiding beneath the water, glittering. The cliffs, the buildings, and even the sand gave off a silver-like glow, sort of how the sunsets made everything look gold, yet, something about the sunrise made it more incredible.

Unlike the sunsets he was used to, the sunrise didn't last long. In just a matter of seconds, he was shown a wonderful sight, before the sky began to turn into a light blue. The silver hues that were immensely bright began to diminish into its usual colors. The sudden blast of splendor quickly evaporated, replaced by the same, typical sun with it's normal rays of light; it was over before had even begun, and he frowned. The sunrise had reminded him of someone.

_Aurora._

Yeah, she was just like the sunrise; a mysterious beauty who appeared so suddenly, and was gone too quickly, not giving him a chance to admire her.

He felt Karin pat his head as she stood up. "Show's over, let's head back."

"Karin." He said, still not getting up. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"It's nothing, I haven't seen it with anyone else that wasn't Mom." She shrugged. "Well, let's hurry up, I'm hungry."

He shook his head, smiling slightly.

…

"So, what happened afterwards?" Rukia asked Hisana, they were about to head down for breakfast, but they really didn't know how to get past the awkwardness of last night. Hisana blushed faintly.

"Nothing really, we came back to the hotel." Hisana replied.

Rukia gave Hisana an incredulous look. "That's it? Nothing was said?"

"Um…no, nothing was said." Hisana looked distracted somehow and Rukia wasn't entirely convinced. "How about we meet Heather for breakfast, okay?" Hisana said, forcing a smile. Rukia frowned, but followed her sister out the room.

She didn't know why, but something happened afterwards that Hisana was trying to hide. But what was it? What could've happened?

…

Jennifer placed her suitcase on her bed in order to search for a work out shirt. She dug through her extra clothes and felt something at the bottom. Frowning, she took hold of a small bottle and pulled it out from under the clothes. She held up a small, brown vial of clear liquid and she studied it.

She suddenly grinned. "Wow, I can't believe I forgot about you." She tucked the small bottle in her jeans and started to wonder who she should mess with next. "It's about time I riled things up around here."

Jennifer exited the suite, humming to herself. "Which potential couple should I shatter? So many to choose from." She then made her way towards the diner, humming happily all the way.

_**SUSPENSE! OH MAN, WHAT? Lol, did you guys like it? I hope you did! Sorry if it was late or if it took forever. Lots of things happened these past few days and, well, I'll tell you about it later, don't worry!**_

_**The next chapter is the Valentine's Day Special! What will happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter and the surprise couple that will be interviewed! See you next week!**_

_**Sorry for the mistakes, I WAS going to go back and look over it, but I'm really busy at the moment, so I'm going to go ahead and do what I always do and blow it off! :D**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**To everyone who had a chance to review, thanks so much! Thanks, you guys! All your reviews are loved! It's all of ya'll who keep it going for us! :D**_

_**Before we begin, I want to tell ya'll something that happened. Okay, so about a few days ago, shortly after updating chapter thirty-three, something terrible happened to Jennifer. Don't worry, she's fine now.**_

_**You see, we both work at a dog kennel and we're kennel technicians, people who help with the dogs and such. Well, we always work together here at the kennel; we have the same shifts and everything. One day, we went to work and it was around evening time and I was washing beds, while Jennifer was doing playtimes with the dogs. All of a sudden, I hear the door opening and slamming shut, with Jennifer screaming.**_

_**She scared me so bad with her screaming and then realized that she was shouting for help. I ran into the hall and the first thing I saw was blood, and it was EVERYWHERE. It was gushing and squirting from her arm; she wasn't crying, but man, was she cursing up a storm. I ran to go get help, and the rest of the staff came to the back and tried to immediately stop the blood.**_

_**Apparently, the dog she was working with attacked her, and she placed her right arm out because the dog tried to lunge at her face. When they took away the first, blood soaked towel, I saw where she was bitten. The dog had torn a hole in the inside of her elbow, not to mention tearing her elbow to shreds. I saw the ripped up skin, her muscles, and a part of her bone.**_

_**The next thing I knew, they're placing me on the floor because I was on the verge of passing out. You see, me no likes blood. Eff the ambulance, our manager, Melinda, took Jennifer to the hospital in a flash. After several minutes, the staff went to investigate. Blood was all on the floors and runs; the doors had blood, the patio and gravel had blood. Even the fences, where Jennifer grabbed on for support, had blood. Hercules was the Pit Bull that had attacked my sister, and it was already growling and barking at us when we approached the yard. Jennifer is one of our Senior Technicians, because she's one out of the three people who can handle vicious dogs. Hercules is an unpredictable little bastard; he even bit Joni, our boss, and she's worked with dogs for forty years.**_

_**Yeah, Jennifer had surgery, and Hercules was taken away by animal control and transported to Houston. Jennifer doesn't want the dog get hurt, but it's most likely going to be put down. I may not be as understanding towards animals like Jennifer, but I wouldn't want a dog like that near anymore people. She's blaming herself for not handling him well enough, but that's a load of bull. Apart from the owners, Jennifer was the only one who could go into his run without him trying to bit her. It was only a matter of time before he snapped at her, too. Oh well, but Jennifer is fine. It's a good thing he got her right arm instead of her left, because then she wouldn't be able to write.**_

_**Well, I thought I'd let ya'll know. Anyways, moving on to questions.**_

_**From Luafua: **_**If you guys had super powers, what would they be?**

_**Rukia141: To FLY! I would like to fly anywhere at anytime, lol! xD I just like being in the air! That or have the ability to turn water into Cherry Coke soda! :D**_

_**Jennifer: The power to enter a person's dream and torture them…**_

_**Samantha: The power to make HitsuHina happen. Yeah, I went there.**_

_**Also from Luafua: **_**And what pairings would be your second choice if you couldn't have your favorite ones?**

_**Rukia141: Easy! If I can't have ByaSana, then IchiRuki would have to do! :D**_

_**Jennifer: Well, if I can't have GinRan, then Yoruichi and Urahara would be my second choice of pairings.**_

_**Samantha: No HitsuHina? Well boo, I would go for, I don't know, Uryu and Orihime. Sorry UlquHimie fans.**_

_**As for your idea for your story, Luafua, DO IT! It sounds amazing! I'll definitely read it! XD Byakuya!**_

_**Jennifer: …the hell…?**_

_**Questions from Bleached Pikachu, hurray! XD**_

_**First one! **_**So, we know Heather is aware of this story, how about Brandon and Caleb? Did you tell them?**

_**Oh, Caleb knows! He hasn't read it, but he knows! He got all flustered when I told him that we were making him fight for Heather's love! :D Brandon? Er…no…if I tell him about it, he'll search it up the story and read it. I don't want him find out that I like him, heh, heh.**_

_**Samantha: They totally love each other, but she's too shy and Brandon doesn't know how to approach a weird, random girl.**_

_**Rukia141: So not true, ignore her…**_

**Since we know that Ode is real, do you know each other outside of the web?**

_**Ha, no, I don't know him personally. I want to meet all of ya'll, but we all live in different places. Dx Anyway, I'm so happy I met all of ya'll through this story! I'm so happy for friends! Especially friends who love Bleach like we do!**_

**How's Elmo doing by the way?**

_**Jennifer: Elmo is still fat and lazy. Well, he started tearing up things in my room, I don't know what that is about, but I put him in his crate for time-out. Nearly tore up my Gin pillow, the little bastard.**_

**Since Jennifer has Elmo, do you or Sammy Jo have any special pets that you call your own?**

_**YES! Okay, we have a lot of pets, most of the dogs we have at our house are dogs that Jennifer rescued from the animal shelter; they were going to be put down because no one wanted to adopt them, and Jennifer thought that was highly unfair, so we'll make a list!**_

_**Hephaestus: He's a Bull Mastiff that was rescued from people who forced him into dog fights. Half his face is terribly scarred, and he's blind from one eye, but Hephaestus is a total sweet heart. He became best friends with Elmo, so I can't pick on him when Hephaestus is around. He's the first dog Jennifer adopted and rescued from the shelter, she's very close to him. Just to let you know, we go all out on Greek names, lol! Owner: Jennifer.**_

_**Hermes: He's a blue Heeler (Australian Cattle Dog), that Jennifer rescued from the shelter also. They found him roaming around in the Houston streets, and nearly died of starvation. Jennifer found him and adopted him, she then gave him to me for my birthday! He's such a trouble-maker! He steals our stuff and hides them, or he tears them up, whatever he likes better. The name we gave him fit perfectly. Owner: Me!**_

_**Athena: She's a Doberman that was found in an abandoned lot. She was under the immense heat, with no food and water, and was chained and padlocked to a metal pole. She was saved just in time. She was actually staying at the kennel we work for when we first started. She belonged to the Doberman Rescue Center under the name of Isis Rescue. Jennifer fell in love with her, but didn't adopt her until a year after we got our jobs. We renamed her Athena because she's so smart and sophisticated. Her eyes are so distant, as if she's thinking about a lot of things. Owner: Jennifer.**_

_**Zeus: First off, lol, don't mess with Zeus, because this Great Dane will tear your head off if you so much as threaten our family. Zeus was, you guessed it, rescued from the shelter by Jennifer. Zeus was a gift she gave to our step-dad for Father's Day, and he takes that dog everywhere. Zeus is very protective of us, and he has to smell strangers in order to see if they are worthy to enter our house! :D He's really nice once he gets to know you, ha, ha! Zeus was found in an abandoned house, and would've died if he hadn't been found. He has a scar around his neck where the chain embedded itself into his skin, so they had to surgically remove it. He's the head honcho of our family, ha! We love that dog to death! I just don't like it when he gets too playful, because he practically tackles us! Owner: My daddy, Jonathan!**_

_**Bucket: Morgan has a Beagle that's staying with us until she finishes college. Bucket is short for Bucket Head, yup, I'm not surprised that Morgan named him that. -_- He's so awesome, though, I love him to death! I don't know, but all the Beagles I ever encountered are so playful! Owner: Morgan.**_

_**Stella: She's a Boxer that belongs to the Wittie family! That's right, Jennifer convinced Samantha to adopt her when Stella was transferred to the kennel we work in. Samantha agreed, and took her home! :D Stella is only a year old, so she's extremely playful. She doesn't like wearing a leash though, so she runs away from Sam when it's time to leave the park, lol! Owner: Samantha.**_

_**Tyson: He's a Rottweiler that belongs to Brandon. When Sam moved in with her mom, Tyson was already living with them. He's so cool and very protective of his family like Zeus is. He likes to follow Brandon everywhere and joins him on his runs. Owner: Brandon.**_

_**Madeline: She's a gorgeous Golden Retriever. She's so beautiful, I mean, her hair is so blond that it looks white! Madeline is so well-mannered, quiet, and peaceful. She doesn't play as much, but she loves resting her head on your lap so you can scratch her ears. She's a perfect fit for our sister. Owner: Heather.**_

_**Artemis: She's not a dog, lol, she's Jennifer's black horse. I thought I'd tell you because I didn't want to leave her out! Artemis is mean, though, she doesn't let anyone handle her except for Jennifer. Artemis tried to aim a kick at me once when I got too close. -_-**_

_**Apollo: He's my white horse! Dad gave us these horses when we first moved to the ranch after he and Mom married. I had no idea how to ride a horse, but Daddy taught us. Now we have to go and round up the cattle before dark sets it; Jennifer hates rounding up the cattle, lol! :D Apollo isn't like Artemis, he's nice and likes to play tag; I always lose, because he forgets he's playing against a human and shoots off like a rocket. -_-**_

_**That's it! Wow, that was long, lol!**_

_**Next is from Blessed Rain: **_**Do**__**you remember the play thingy that you did way back when? With Jennifer and Grimmjow? Well I was wondering if ya'll were gonna continue writing that, even if it wasn't part of this story? I think that it'd be awesome! :3**

_**The Civil War play? Hmmm, well, we don't know. Heck, if you want us to post a mini-story about that, we'll do it! Not in this story, but Samantha and I could write out a small two to three chapter story about GrimmJen and post it separately. We'll only do it if the readers really want us to. :D I like that idea, thanks for brining it up, Blessed Rain!**_

_**Next question is from Rawr17: **_**Have you given any thought on the whole Interview: Naruto Pairings?**

_**We're still not sure about that one. I'm not a complete expert on Naruto, but Samantha is! She loves Naruto! Anyways, Bleach is epic, but Naruto is a whole different, and bigger community! I don't know if we'll have the same success as Interview: Bleach Pairings (IBP), thanks Luafua! I don't know, I guess we want to try something else first before taking that huge step. Don't worry, though, I really like the idea of Interview: Naruto Pairings! Gaara! :D Lol! ITACHI! xD Oooh, you have other ideas for entertainment, Rawr17? Message me your ideas!**_

_**Flying Lion is up next: **_**Did you guys ever you know see the... 'dark side' of Mexico?**

_**You mean with the whole cartels and massive murders going on? Yeah, we have family in Juarez, and we fear for their lives every single day. A woman was decapitated down the street from where one of our uncles live, her head placed in between her legs. The violence is starting to seep into Cuernavaca as well. I'm sure a lot of people are affected by what's going on. Rio Bravo and Reynosa are also places where we have family living there. So yeah, we've been to those parts, but when we do go visit, we make sure to take old, beat up cars so as not to draw attention. I feel for you, man, I know what it's like, most people don't.**_

_**Sah-Dah is next: **_**I wanted to ask my favorite authoresses and company...what are your favorite Mexican dishes?**

_**Rukia141: Oooh! We eat Mexican food all of the time at our house! Lol, Dad is white, so he was surprised by the sudden change of atmosphere when he married Mom. Like for instance, we're tortilla girls! :D We don't use spoons! Lol! Okay, yes we do, but you get the idea. Anyways, favorite Mexican dish? Chilies Rellenos! I love my mom's Chilies Rellenos! :D**_

_**Jennifer: I hate that Jasmine eats like a total pig and not gain a single ounce, but I have to exercise my ass off in order to maintain the same weight. Ugh, well, I enjoy my mom's chicken Enchiladas with salsa and cheese. I go all out on that dish.**_

_**Samantha: I always go eat over and Jasmine's house whenever her mom makes Gorditas. I can stuff all sorts of stuff in there like avocado, cheese, chicken, beef, salsa, and a lot of other things; it's heaven.**_

_**Also, in case you were wondering, Heather loves our mom's quesadillas, beef style! :D**_

_**This one is from Ariel: **_**How come you didn't pair yourself up with Byakuya in the story, but Sammy Jo paired herself up with Hisagi?**

_**Ha! First of all, Byakuya falling for me? Yeah, that'll never happen, he's WAY out of my league. Besides, Byakuya belongs to Hisana and Hisana only, so there's no way I'm going to do something that'll sabotage that. I love Byakuya, but not enough to make him fall for me in a story. Samantha doesn't pair herself up with Hisagi, I do, I write their scenes because Samantha refuses to do her own. :D**_

_**Next question is from Ariel again: **_**The Shugo Chara story on your account, did you write that one?**

_**Nah, it wasn't me. I like Shugo Chara, but not enough to write a story about it. When I left this site in order to go to Fiction Press, my little cousin asked me if she could use my account and I said yes. So the story you see there with about seventy something chapters (dang!), it's not mine. :D It's her story, and I don't want to take it down because that would be rude.**_

_**The next question is from Animekisses:**_** I have a question Miss Vaughn! Or, any of the three writers. I know Jennifer is obsessed with Vampires, but is anyone obsessed with zombies? I don't believe in the whole "Zombie Apocalypse", but I like reading and watching things that have to do with zombies! :**

_***Jasmine drops to her knees* SHE'S ALIVE! AND SHE REVIEWED!**_

_**Sammy Jo: Hey, can you answer her-?**_

_**I was so lost with out you, Animekisses! You're back! I'm so happy! XD**_

_**Jennifer: Answer her damn question!**_

_**I'm obsessed with zombies! I love all movies and things that have to do with them! Plants vs. Zombies, best game I have on my laptop! :D Resident Evil? Best games I've ever played! Resident Evil again, best movies I ever watched! I love zombies! I even went to Barnes and Noble and got a popular book; it's a guide on how to survive during a zombie attack and/or invasion! Pretty good stuff!**_

_**Sammy Jo: Ghosts fascinate me, just thought you would like to know.**_

_**I think that's it for the questions! If you guys have anymore, go ahead and ask! If, for some reason, your question wasn't answered, we are so sorry, it wasn't intentional!**_

_**Dude! I was watching Shugo Chara (Ariel's question made me go back and watch it), and I realized that Ikuto's chara is a little black cat named YORU and it reminded me a lot of YORUichi! Is there a feline meaning behind the name YORU? OMG CUZ THAT WOULD MAKE PERFECT SENSE! XD**_

_**A DAY AT THE OFFICE!**_

_**Sammy Jo: Wow, Rukia141, about forty more reviews, and your Frosty Secrets story will hit the two hundred review mark.**_

_**Rukia141: Hurray! ByaSana is becoming popular! Let's have a party!**_

_**Sammy Jo: Hold it, have you told Jennifer about our next project?**_

_**Rukia141: No, I'm not sure she'll want to.**_

_**Jennifer: Want to what?**_

_**Sammy Jo: There you are, where were you?**_

_**Jennifer: I was in the shop, welding something that Jonathan wanted done before the end of today.**_

_**Rukia141: Ok, one word, Jennifer. One-shots.**_

_**Jennifer: One-shots?**_

_**Samantha: When IBP is over, we want to make a story containing various one-shots about various couples. IchiRuki, RenTats, HitsuHina, GinRan…**_

_**Rukia141: ByaSana, UlquHimie, UrahaYoru, HitsuKarin, GrimmJen-!**_

_**Jennifer: No.**_

_**Sammy Jo: Come on, you know you've been itching to write a love story between GinRan, your favorite couple.**_

_**Jennifer: It's not that, I don't want GrimmJen.**_

_**Sammy Jo: It's inevitable.**_

_**Rukia141: IchiHime, RenRuki, HitsuMatsu-**_

_**Jennifer: ByaRuki.**_

_**Rukia141: ByaRuki…! Oh…er…no…**_

_**Jennifer: Not so fun being in the hot spot, is it?**_

_**RANDOM FACTS ABOUT US!**_

_**Jennifer Fact: Did you know that Jennifer welds and works on cars? It's true, Dad taught her when we moved in with him. Now, whenever there's something wrong with our cars, we ask Jennifer to take a look at if first before getting any other form of help. Of course, a few guys don't like the fact that Jennifer knows more about cars than they do! :D**_

_**Samantha Fact: Did you know that Sammy Jo is a painter? She totally is! She paints awesome scenery and has a lot of her work painted on her walls. She's an expert on different painters and artists; wish I knew famous people apart from Da Vinci.**_

_**Jasmine: Since Jasmine likes writing facts about us, I'll write facts about her. Did you know that my sister is well known for sneaking off at night? Oh yeah, she's isn't the sweet little girl all of the time, she does lots of bad things, LOTS of them. Where does she go when she sneaks out? Clubs. She goes to clubs.**_

_**Er…that's not true…?**_

_**Valentine's Day Special-GrimmJen**_

_**(I know, several of you are squealing right now!)**_

One thing that JC noticed as he walked down the hall to his suite, is that it has been eerily quiet as of late. He hadn't run into many people that morning, it seemed like they were avoiding him. It's not that it was bothering him, he just wanted to know what he did to finally get everyone off his back; even Rangiku wasn't pestering him about who he was going to choose to be his future wife, and if he was going to name his first daughter Rangiku.

Taking his card key from the back of his jeans, he opened the door to the suite and turned on the lights.

The room was suddenly filled with screaming.

"Surprise!" Rukia141 cried happily, jumping out from her hiding place. "Happy Birthday, JC!"

"Hurray!" OnepieceX3 tossed a handful of confetti in his face and he scowled as everyone was crying out happy birthday.

"My birthday was yesterday..." JC said. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Oh…" Rukia141 said, she then went to the light switch and turned the lights off. Several seconds later, she turned them back on. "Happy Belated Birthday!"

"Hurray!" OnepieceX3 tossed a handful of confetti in his face and he scowled (again) as everyone was crying out happy belated birthday.

"JC is one step closer to becoming a man!" Rangiku shouted, and a lot of people cried out in agreement.

Rukia141 waved around at the decorated suite. "Look, JC! Because your birthday is so close to valentines day, I decided to use it as a theme for your party!" She was mighty proud of herself, but JC merely stared at the offending pink hearts and fat cupids.

"Right, every guy's dream…" He rolled his eyes. As everyone mingled around, enjoying the party, Rukia141 approached JC.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" She asked, smelling her drink before sipping it. He frowned at her as she did it again.

"Why are you smelling your drink?"

"Sorry, force of habit. I always smell my drink before taking a sip." She said, staring down at her cup. She sniffed her drink and then sipped it again.

"Weirdo…" He said.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted." Rukia141 turned to him.

JC shrugged. "Nothing, really."

"Awwww, come on!" Rukia141 whined. At that second, JC caught sight of Jennifer painfully pulling at Orihime's orange locks, a bored expression on her face.

"Actually." JC said. "There is something…"

…

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow!" Liz cried, and twirled around. She bumped into Skywalker and he found himself fumbling with his plate of chips. He found his balance and then reeled back when Liz suddenly appeared in front of him. "You're getting me something, right?"

"Ah…" Was all he said.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. _"Right?"_

"Er…" The answer was no of course, but he couldn't tell her that now could he? She had him backed against a wall…literally…

"Well?" She asked.

"Yes…" He finally replied.

"Hurray! :D What is it? No, don't tell me! I want it to be a surprise!" She cried, and Skywalker was frantically wondering what he was going to get her. Shopping for a girl for Valentine's Day, he never saw it coming.

He let out a sigh relief when Liz left him. He then saw OnepieceX3 rush around the suite, dodging people, and trying to lose Rangiku somewhere along the way. "Wait, OnepiecX3! We have to discuss about what outfit you're going to use on your date with JC tomorrow!"

"Get away from me, crazy!" OnepieceX3 cried, ducking underneath a table and attempting to crawl away.

"Get back here!" Rangiku cried.

"Well, it could've been worse for me." Skywalker said.

Rukia141 jumped on the couch in order to make an announcement. "Okay, everyone! Karaoke Time! For those of you who don't what that is, it's a form of entertainment in which singers can sing along to songs!"

"Really? I want to try!" Momo cried, raising her hand.

Rukia141 pointed at Momo. "Seriously? Awesome! You can sing with someone else if you want."

"Oh! Orihime!" Momo cried reaching for her. Everyone watched as the two girls approached the television. Rukia141 handed them a large book full of songs.

"Take your pick, I'm sure with all the music you here, you'll recognize most of the songs." Rukia141 beamed at them. Sure enough, the two girls were excitedly pointed at all the songs they knew, not being to make up their minds.

"You can try a love song, you know, in honor of tomorrow." Rukia suggested from where she was sitting.

"That's a great idea, Rukia!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Orihime, look at this one!" Momo cried, holding up the book. No one could really see the title, but Orihime's eye brightened when she saw it.

"Is that from the movie?" Orihime asked.

"Yes!" Momo cried, equally happy.

Ichigo frowned. "Movie?"

"Uh-huh, Momo and I watch so many movies." Orihime explained.

"So far, _Finding Nemo _is our favorite!"

"_Whoa! That was so cool! Hey, Dad! Did you see that? Did you see me? Did you see what I did?" _Orihime quoted.

"_You so totally rock, Squirt! So gimme some fin." _Momo replied, and they slapped each other's hands.

"_Noggin." _They bumped heads.

"_Dude!" _They said together, making several people laugh.

With a lot of people singing, having fun, and dancing, the day was going by really fast. Rukia141 held the microphone out to Jennifer. "Your turn!"

"No." Jennifer replied, turning away.

"Please! You haven't sang in a while!" Rukia141 insisted. She then went to the karaoke machine and went through the music, picking out a specific song. "How about this one?"

Jennifer stared at the screen. "That one? I haven't sang that song in years."

"Oh, come on, you know you miss singing with Samantha!" Rukia141 replied, holding out the second microphone to a surprised Sammy Jo.

"I gave up on singing a long time ago." Samantha shook her head, flushing with embarrassment.

"The both of you sing beautifully together! Show us!" Rukia141. "Dance for us too! Remember how the two of you would dance to that song, it was really sexy."

"Oh God…" Samantha groaned when several people turned to look at her. Jennifer rolled her eyes but she stood up.

"Okay fine, I guess it won't hurt. Get up, Sam." Jennifer ordered. Samantha heaved a sigh before standing also. She took the second microphone and glared at Rukia141 before standing next to Jennifer.

Jennifer then grinned. "How about I make this interesting? Unbutton your shirt."

"I don't think so." Samantha said as the music began to play.

"Oh, you used to do it all the time." Jennifer said, waving her hand at her.

"Then I realized how bad it made me look and so I matured." Samantha shot back.

"Take off your clothes!" Gin shouted from the back.

"_Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type. To hide what I feel inside. When he makes me weak with desire." _Jennifer began, walking towards the couch. _"I know that I'm supposed to make him wait. Let him think I like the chase, but I can't stop fanning the fire." _She then ran her fingers through Brandon's hair, which Rukia141 tried hard to ignore.

"_I know I meant to say no." _Samantha suddenly sang, catching everyone off guard.

"Yay! She's singing!" Rukia141 cheered.

"_But he's irresistible, up close and personal."_

"_Now inescapable, I can hardly breathe. More than just, physical deeper than spiritual. His ways are powerful." _Sam sang, realizing that it has been years since she sang. _"And irresistible to me."_

"_Oh, I can hardly breathe." _Jennifer sang, smirking at her partner. The way she sang it, her voice so full of desire, sent a shiver shooting down Grimmjow's spine. He scowled at her; it's all her fault.

"_Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right, that I should really say goodnight, but I cant stop myself from falling." _Samantha continued, and Jennifer placed an arm around her waist._ "Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same, that I don't want to play no game. Cuz when I feel his arms wrapped around me…"_

"_I know I'm meant to say no."_

"This was really fun." OnepieceX3 whispered at Rukia141.

"I know, right? But tomorrow it will be double the fun! I hope things run smoothly." Rukia141 smiled, though, she knew Jennifer wasn't going to enjoy it at all.

…

"Stupid, a picture of myself for Valentine's Day? Stupid!" Rukia reprimanded herself as she scowled at the picture. "It'll make me look so conceited."

Rukia was sitting on her bed, staring down at the picture of herself. It was one of the pictures Ichigo took of her, riding on the sea turtle a few days ago. It was all she could think of, what else could she give him? Flowers? Uh no. Chocolate? Cookies? Again, no. She sighed with frustration and stared out the window of her room. It was already dark, and tomorrow was the big day.

She heard the door of the suite open, and heard Senna's bubbly voice. Rukia tried to ignore her, but her head shot up when she heard an unmistakable voice.

Ichigo.

Quietly, Rukia tip-toed to her door and pressed her ear against it. Really, how childish was this? She strained to hear what they were talking about.

"Thanks for joining me on my walk, Ichigo." She heard Senna said.

"No problem." Ichigo replied. She could almost see him scratching his head awkwardly. "Well, see ya."

"Wait a minute, Ichigo" Senna stopped him, and Rukia cursed the annoying girl's name. Why couldn't she leave him alone, damn it?

"What is it?"

"Well, do you want to do something tomorrow for Valentine's Day? I was thinking we could go out together, tomorrow." Senna suggested, and Rukia's eyes widened in horror.

No!

Ichigo was silent for a moment. "I don't-I'm not sure, Senna." He finally said, and Rukia sighed with relief, but she wasn't out of the danger zone just yet.

"What, are you going to be busy tomorrow?" Senna asked.

"_Yes, say yes you idiot so you can save yourself!" _Rukia screamed in her head.

"Er…I was going to make plans. Some other time, maybe." He told Senna somewhat carefully.

It was Senna's turn to be silent. Then, "Why? You hardly ever hang out with me and that's really rude of you." Rukia rolled her eyes at the stupid girl. She was going to play the guilt card, and Ichigo wasn't good with guilt.

"It's just that…" He trailed off.

Rukia opened the door to her room and stepped out. They turned to her and Ichigo immediately gave Rukia pleading kind of look. Senna was _not _happy with the fact that Rukia interrupted them. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Hey, Ichigo, I'm heading down to eat, want to come?"

"Yeah." He immediately said, heading towards the door.

"Ugh." Senna said, leaving them and entering her room. She slammed the door loudly as Ichigo and Rukia entered the hallway. When the suite door was closed, Ichigo sighed with relief.

"You're pathetic, you know." Rukia told him, crossing her arms. "What's wrong with a simple and firm no?"

"I don't know, I don't want her to feel bad." He shrugged.

"Stupid." Rukia shook her head.

"It's not just that. I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tomorrow; I wasn't expecting her to ask me." Ichigo explained. Rukia blinked in surprise.

"You wanted to ask me to hang out?" She asked, pleased.

Ichigo looked away pointedly. "Well, if you're busy-"

"I'm not." Rukia said almost too quickly.

"Oh." Ichigo said. "Okay." They didn't say anything, each suddenly a little too nervous to speak.

…

Rukia141 ran down the hall, pounding on doors and throwing flower petals everywhere. "Happy Valentine's Day! Happy Valentine's Day! Wake up everyone and declare your love for each other!" She yelled, creating a ruckus. "Hurry, we must get the interview over with so you can the whole day to yourselves!"

"Interview?" Spiderthorn asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and both Liz and OnepieceX3 flew out of room, still in their jammies.

"It's Valentine's Day! Quick, we must get dressed and get Rawr17 and 1BleachFan!" OnepieceX3 cried, dragging both Spiderthorn and Liz back inside.

Toshiro opened the door to the suite and got a face full of pink flower petals. He spit some out of his mouth and Rukia141 threw another handful of petals.

"Stop that! Why are you waking everyone up?" He asked as Rukia141 dashed down the hallway.

"To get the interview over with, silly! Get up, up, up, up! I paid for a private room where we can have an interview and hook up the cameras! Hurry and get dressed.

In another suite, Rawr17 and 1BleachFan hurriedly got dressed, tripping over cameras, cables, and wires. Rawr17's sheets got tangled on her legs and she went crashing into the wall. "Crap!" She cried as she tried to free herself.

"Where are our videos? I thought you kept them under the file labeled _Beach_." 1BleachFan asked, going through the trillion and one files on one of their laptops. "We have to find them!"

Rawr17 opened up two more laptops. "I'll search in these! We can't afford to be late!"

"No! We can't be late, we can't! Sammy Jo will have our heads!" 1BleachFan cried, opening up another laptop. The two girls searched the many files, but they were coming up empty-handed.

"Worst morning ever!" 1BleachFan yelled, tossing her laptop in the air.

…

Animekisses stared up at the clock. "Late again, why am I not surprised?" She sighed. Samantha was tapping her foot angrily, as Rukia141 hummed happily to herself, rolling around in rolling chair.

"Grimmjow, Jennifer, and JC should be here by now, where are they? People are starting to arrive!" Samantha cried, watching as people started to occupy the area. "And don't get me started on Rawr17 and 1BleachFan."

"Calm down, I'm sure they have a good excuse as to why they're late, again." Animekisses told her. She then remembered something that 1BleachFan had told her.

"_So, why are you late? What's your excuse this time?" Animekisses asked._

"_Er…a floating piece of kelp…?" 1BleachFan offered._

"_I don't know what to say to that." Rawr17 shrugged as Animekisses groaned in her hands. At least they didn't say that to Sammy Jo, she would not have been happy._

"I'll go look for them." Animekisses quickly said, leaving Samantha behind to brood. Before she could leave the room, however, Rawr17 and 1BleachFan raced in.

"Success!" Rawr17 threw her hands in the air.

"There you are!" Sammy Jo screamed.

"Eep!" They both cried, ducking behind some tables.

Animekisses went towards them and peered underneath the table. "I suggest you hurry up and set up, we're still waiting on those who are going to be interviewed. The sooner we get this started, the better."

The two girls nodded before scurrying to set up their equipment. Animekisses went back to Samantha. "Now we need is the others." Samantha said.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon." Animekisses tried to calm her down.

"They better." Samantha muttered.

_Entertainment_

Rawr17 and 1BleachFan turned to face everyone who had settled themselves at their tables. "Hey, how's it going? We had to find our videos and stuff, that's why we're a little late." 1BleachFan explained.

"Yeah, so, we're going to go ahead and start. Thanks to this room, we're able to play our videos! Hurray! So, let's go ahead and get started, shall we?" Rawr17 said, turning to the large screen that had been set up in the front. The screen turned on as it didn't take long for a video to begin. "The Gin Misadventures everyone!"

_The screen jostled about a bit before it was finally steadied. "Okay, so here we are on the beach, and 1Bleach and I are joining Gin for the day. Say hi, Gin!" They heard Rawr17 say, moving the camera in order to show Gin's grinning face._

"_Hello my children, how are you all, being good? Excellent!" He asked, peering into the camera._

"_I hope we don't get in too much trouble today." 1BleachFan said._

_It wasn't long before Gin was already causing trouble. He strapped a fake shark fin on his back and jumped into the water. The camera zoomed in on the fin that was fast approaching Orihime and Momo, playing in the water._

_It was Momo who spotted the fin and she shrieked, scaring Orihime. The two girls cried out in terror as the 'shark' circled around them. Gin was probably having a great time. The girls tried to swim back to shore, so Gin chased them._

"_Toshiro! Toshiro!" Momo cried for help as they neared the shore. Orihime and Momo scrambled out of the water, and Gin decided to make an appearance. He rose up from the water, grinning widely at the girls._

"_Well, no need to be so scared, I was just having a little fun with-" He didn't finish, because he was suddenly dragged underwater by something._

"_Gin?" Rawr17 called out. A few seconds later, Ulquiorra rose from the water, dragging Gin out by one leg._

"_Now, now, Ulquiorra, let's talk this out." Gin said, trying to struggle free from the Espada's grasp. Ulquiorra continued to drag him away. Toshiro angrily approached Gin, the air growing cold around him. Gin stared up at his captors._

"_Er…it wasn't me?"_

"_Nice try." Toshiro said, and they dragged him behind some rocks._

"_Rawr17, I think you should stop recording." 1BleachFan whispered._

"_Right." Rawr17 said, and stopped the recording, but not before hearing Gin cry out._

"_No! Spare me-!"_

_The screen went black._

"Serves him right for being so mean!" Momo cried from a table.

"I was only playing around." Gin said.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair. "What they do to you anyway?"

Gin shrugged as if it was nothing important. "Shoved my fake fin up my-"

"Okay!" Ichigo interrupted, a disgusted look on his face.

_Another picture popped onto the screen. This time, it showed Rawr17 and 1BleachFan walking side by side, Gin apparently had the camera. "Now, you will be my look outs, alright?" He asked them. Rawr17 and 1BleachFan gave each other a nervous look before nodding._

"_Okay, but don't do anything stupid." Rawr17 told him._

"_Or perverted. Please don't do anything perverted." 1BleachFan said as they approached a small umbrella with two figures underneath it._

"_Don't worry, you can trust me." He said, going on ahead as Rawr17 and 1BleachFan remained behind in order to keep watch._

"_Careful." Rawr17 called out._

_The camera zoomed in on the two figures sleeping on the beach towels. "Here I am, the one place where every man would want to be." He said, and it showed a clear picture of Hisana and Heather, sound asleep under the umbrella._

"_My, my, what beauties, eh? So who do we have here? Well, there's Heather, the gorgeous flower of the west, born and raised in Mexico, flawless skin, amazing hair. Status report: SINGLE." He said, focusing on Heather's face._

"_Now, who's the other one, you ask? Well, Hisana, is none other than Lady Kuchiki, queen of the Kuchiki Estate. Eyes a mixture of blue and violet, deep and mysterious. Wondrous skin, and who would have guessed such an excellent body under all those kimonos? Byakuya, you lucky bastard. Status report: SINGLE…er, well, not technically."_

_He shifted the camera on Hisana's sleeping form. "Hmmm, who should I touch, non perversely, of course." He added. The camera went from between Heather and Hisana. Finally, he stopped on Hisana. "She is rather interesting, let's see…" He knelt down before Hisana touched her shoulder lightly._

"_Gin! Gin!" He heard Rawr17 scream from far away. He looked up with the camera, and both girls were frantically pointing at him. They were jumping and screaming, waving their hands wildly._

"_BEHIND YOU!" 1BleachFan finally yelled at the top of her lungs. Gin turned and was met face to face with Byakuya Kuchiki._

"_Oh my…"_

_Byakuya glared at him, his sharp, grey eyes flashing menacingly. "My wife will not be used to entertain the likes of you."_

"_Using? Entertainment? I was merely studying her admiringly." Gin tried to reason. That only made Byakuya walk towards him._

"_Did I say study admiringly? I meant gazing at her." He tried again, but that didn't make Byakuya stop. Gin began to back away hastily. "Gazing? Ha! I meant to, er…it was an accident…?"_

_Byakuya reached out and the camera suddenly went black._

_It came back on. The camera was focused on Gin's face and he grinned. "Hello! Well, I'm not dead, so don't worry, I'm just in a…um…predicament."_

"_Gin! Are you alright!" Rawr17 shouted from far away. Gin shifted the camera, and pointed it downwards, to where Rawr17 and 1BleachFan were looking up at him from the ground._

"_Oh, don't mind me. I just made Byakuya Kuchiki, the strongest man of all the noble families, angry because I was hovering over his wife. Can you find a way to get me down, hanging upside down from a palm tree is doing wonders to my head. Oooh, look at the sparkling fairies." He said lazily, swiping at something invisible._

"_Yeah, okay, we have to get him down." Rawr17 said._

When the screen went blank, a lot of people burst out laughing. Heather laughed as well, but it was Hisana who flushed with embarrassment. Byakuya sat stiffly at another table, but that didn't stop people from giving him thumbs up.

"Hey, Gin, how did you get up there?" Renji asked.

"I don't really know. Everything went black, then, I awoke hanging from the palm tree." Gin shrugged, then he waved at the young lord. "Well played, my friend! Well played!"

_The screen showed another picture, this time, a whole team of volley ball players were seen, the camera jostling around crazily._

"_Run! RUN!" 1BleachFan screamed, running ahead as the angry volley ball players continued their chase, sending volleyballs flying at them like projectile missiles._

"_Gin! What did you do THIS TIME?" Rawr17 screamed as she tried to control the camera._

"_Never mind that, just keep running!" Gin cried, bolting ahead of 1BleachFan._

"_If you leave us behind, you are SO dead!" 1BleachFan shouted at the former captain. A ball hit the camera and static was shown._

"Wow, er…how did that get in there…?" Rawr17 asked.

"Ah…anyways! We need to move on, so we'll show more videos about Gin's Misadventures some other time! For now, let us continue with our mini-interview! Hisagi, why don't you hurry up and come on up!" 1BleachFan asked.

Hisagi looked like he didn't want to go up and join them. It wasn't until Izuru started to shove him from his chair that he stood up. He hastily made his way to the chair and sat down.

"Hey!" Rawr17 cried.

"How are you?" 1BleachFan asked.

"Doing well, thanks." Hisagi said, leaning back slightly.

"You seem nervous." Rawr17 asked.

"I've seen what goes on here in this mini-interview, so you can't really blame me." He said. "Can we just go ahead and start?"

"Oooh, eager?" 1BleachFan grinned. "Okay, here goes. This one is from Luafua. _Dear Shuhei, you may already know...but you are my second favorite character under Renji...I love the way you gracefully dodge the attacks that many people send to you, your awesome flipping skills makes me smile like a child on their birthday, and have that sweet guy personality whenever someone else isn't looking. I hope you are taking care of that dog I gave you; I had to go through so much security just to get that puppy into the plane towards the studio. My question is...will you marry me? HAHA! Just joking! But the real question is that, as a lieutenant what is your most important duty to you? I won't mind if you answer the first question though XD_

"Wow, ah, thanks for that declaration there. Yes, Gilly is fine, I called the studio the other day, and they say she tore my room to shreds, so…sorry, but I'm going to have to decline your offer." Hisagi replied rather awkwardly. "The most important duty? Being a good leader to my squad, I guess, since there's no one around to really guide them." Hisagi replied.

"Well, I wish you luck with your squad. Next one is from Damonica." Rawr17 said, opening the card. _"Dear Hisagi-kun, for a date, would you rather stargaze from the rooftops or eat ice cream and watch the sun set? By the way, you're paying for the ice cream :D Also, who do you think is cuter, Tatsuki or Orihime? Rukia or Yoruichi? Yes, I mean to offend, but mostly I'm wondering what hair style I should go for next :3 Okay, those were really girly, so if you're still breathing, and even if you aren't, what's your favorite ice cream flavor? :) LASTLY, if I gave you a Chappy t-shirt, would you wear it?"_

"Wow, good luck with those." 1BleachFan said.

Hisagi frowned as he thought for a few seconds before finally answering. "I don't mind paying for ice cream, but I would rather lay on the grass and watch the stars then the sun set. Who's cuter? Gee, I'm going to go ahead with Orihime, but you don't have to go as far as to change your hairstyle…" He said. "Favorite ice-cream? Well, Pistachio Almond, it's really good. It was Gin's, but I went ahead and ate it and liked it ever since."

"It was _you_? You monster!" Gin cried. "It had my name on it and you ate it!"

Hisagi smirked. "It was good."

"You're next." Gin said.

"No, I will not wear a Chappy t-shirt, if you gave me a manlier shirt, then I would wear it." Hisagi said.

"Ha! Okay! Anyways, this next one is from xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx." 1BleachFan said, opening another card. _"Dear Hisagi, did you join the 9th division because of Kensei? Also do you get sick of people getting the wrong idea about your tattoo?"_

"Huh, yeah, I will admit it; I joined the Ninth Division because of Kensei Muguruma. He saved my life, I looked up to him sort of." He replied, then he scowled. "Yes, it annoys the hell out of me that idiots think of my tattoo in that sort of way; I guess it goes to show what people like that really have on their minds."

"Don't worry, not all people think that." Rawr17 said, patting his back. "No need to cry your little heart out."

"I'm _not _crying my little heart out." Hisagi frowned.

Rawr17 shrugged. "You don't have to hide your feelings, anyway, this next question is from Second Quincy. _Dear Hisagi,_ _what's that number on your cheek stand for? I have always been curious about that. And also, does Matsumoto know that you like her? ~cough cough~ she knows now ~cough cough~"_

"The "6" represents Kensei's last name, which uses the kanji "6" while the "9" represents the Ninth Division." Hisagi explained. "No, I don't like Matsumoto, I don't know what you're talking about."

Rangiku pouted. "You don't have to be so mean, you know!"

"Don't get me wrong, I like you as a drinking partner, but that's it." He then drew an invisible line. "There's nothing else after that."

"Denial." Samantha piped in from the back and he glared at her.

"Well said, Sam!" 1Bleach cried, opening another card. "This one is from The Secret From Zaft! _Hey, Hisagi! I kind of like you! After Ichigo, Toshiro, and Gin, of course! Heh, heh, :p Sorry about that. I don't know why in several fanfics people mostly write you as a funny person...I thought you're kind of a cool one, or am I wrong? And mostly, some people like to pair you up with Rangiku, what do you think about that? Although I like to pair you up with Momo, heh, heh. I just like to think of you comforting Momo. That'll be so cute~ And why did you choose number "69" as a tattoo? Also, would you rather choose Gin or Aizen to be your captain over Tousen? Oh, hey Gin :D Ichigo and Rukia! Shiro-chan~ And...what do you think about Samantha?"_

"Hi Zaft!" Gin cried, waving at no one in particular.

"What's up?" Ichigo nodded, leaning back in his chair.

Rukia shrugged. "I don't know Zaft, but hello. Toshiro merely nodded in response.

Hisagi scratched his head, trying to find a good way to approach the questions. "Thanks, Zaft, I guess. Funny? I don't think I'm funny, at least, I don't think so. Again, there's nothing going on between Rangiku and I, she's only a good friend." He sighed. "Momo? Yeah, I don't see that happening, sorry. The reason why I chose '69' is to honor Kensei, that's why. As for your other question, I would still pick Tousen because, in the end, he really was blind. Besides, Aizen is a jerk and Gin is…well, he's Gin, there's not much I can add to that."

"Now, your last question, about Samantha." Rawr17 said.

Hisagi shifted uncomfortably. "What about Samantha?"

"What do you think of her?" She asked.

Lots of people turned to look at Samantha, and she ducked behind a plant, clearly embarrassed.

"She's nice…" He answered rather sheepishly.

"Nice to look at?" 1BleachFan asked. "She is, isn't she? You little pervert."

"All I said is that she's nice to talk to, don't put words in my mouth!" He shouted.

"Denial!" Rawr17 and 1BleachFan said at the same time. Hisagi merely slouched in his chair.

"Okay, let's move on." Rawr17 said, still smiling. "This next question is from, oh wow, it's from you 1BleachFan."

"Let me ask it!" She cried. "Hisagi! You're my third favorite! :3 After Hitsugaya-Taicho and Ichigo of course! xD Have you read any fanfics you've been in? By the way, you've been paired up with Rangiku a lot, how do you feel about that? Do you liiiike her? *wink* Also, do you think you're ready to be captain of Squad Nine?" :o

He frowned at her. "Thanks for placing me in your favorites, but I don't like the fact that I'm paired up with Rangiku. Damn it, how many times do I have to say it? I don't _like _her!"

"He had a small crush on her once, go on, tell them Hisagi!" Izuru called from where he was sitting. Several people started laughing as Hisagi shook his head and groaned.

"That was a long time ago, I'm over it. No, I haven't read any of your stories. I don't think being a captain is all that bad, but there are still some issues I want to resolve before even thinking of becoming the captain of the Ninth Division. Nah, I don't think I'm there yet." He shook his head once more.

"Alrighty! Next question is from Turtlebuddies." Rawr17 said, opening another card. _"Dear Hisagi-san, I have two questions to ask you. First one is, do you like anyone? Just curious, don't have to answer if you don't want to. My second question is, after the Muramasa incident with the Zanpakuto Rebellion, do you still 'hate' your Zanpakuto?"_

"Like someone? I don't necessarily like anyone, I just find myself attracted to some…one…" He trailed off when he caught sight of all the looks he was receiving. Samantha was still hiding behind the large plant. "Er…no, I don't hate my Zanpakuto." He suddenly said. "At first I didn't like him because his style reflected aggression, recklessness, and disrespect, the complete opposite of what I wanted. In the end, though, I guess we came to a small, mutual understanding. He's still a jerk sometimes, I'm not going to lie."

"Who are you attracted to?" Rawr17 asked.

"A dolphin named Lily." He scowled.

"He's being sarcastic. -_-" 1BleachFan said.

"You don't have to be so rude!" Rawr17 cried.

"Okay, let's move on. Wind Slasher is next." 1BleachFan said. _"Dear, Hisagi, how many times has Rangiku drank with you and others under the table, and can you do a tornado thing like your Zanpakuto?"_

"We've drank under tables several times. I've lost count to be quite honest with you. Can I do a tornado thing? Physically by myself, no, with my Zanpakuto, yes. I don't think that doesn't make any sense." He replied, then he shrugged.

"Right, okay. Next one is from Bleach 409." Rawr17 told everyone, holding up the card. _"Dear Hisagi, you're like my number one role model! My all time favorite lieutenant! Although Kaien and Yachiru came really close. Your Zanpakuto Kazeshini is awesome. So speaking of your Zanpakuto, were you aware that he was at one point taking care of a baby? Of all things? And that the baby actually peed on him without getting killed? I thought that was pretty hilarious. Tell Kazeshini I said hi, and why is it that since you are so good at your Shikai yet you don't release it that much?"_

"He was taking care of a baby? Oh, so that's what he meant about 'don't cry.' I didn't think he had it in him. Oh, and uh, thanks, Bleach 409, for making me your favorite." Hisagi said. "Why don't I release my Shikai that much? I don't like the shape of my Shikai because it looks like something that takes life away." He shifted uncomfortably. "Tousen once taught me, that fighting should be meant to battle for justice, and that one's Zanpakuto is a testament to the true strength of one's character. However, my Zanpakuto is a dark one, and I become darker when I use it, so I try to avoid it as much as possible."

"Oh wow." 1BleachFan said, nodding with approval. "Well, how about we move on? The next one is from AF134. _Dear Hisagi-san, Id love to start off by saying: you're my favorite lieutenant, your Zanpaktou is so kick-ass, the tattoos and bombs make YOU kick ass (same with the scars), you are hilarious, and I pretty much love everything about you! :D Okay so what does it feel like to run your own magazine company-thingy? Is it stressful? Enjoyable? I know that your tattoo is to respect and honor your hero Kensei-Senpai, but don't you ever feel self conscious about the large "69" tattoo on your face? Maybe that's why the girls don't stare at you! They're embarrassed because they think you're so hardcore! Yeah! Hisagi's a bad-ass and us woman all love him! HA-ZAAH! ~AF134"_

"Huh, I like this AF134, she's funny." Hisagi said. "What does it feel to be chief editor to the _Seireitei Communication_? It's stressful, extremely stressful, but there are times where it's okay, too. We get a lot of good stories from time to time, so I'm not complaining. I do get self conscious about my tattoo sometimes, but I don't really pay much attention to it. I like the way you interpret things by the way. 'Hisagi's a bad-ass and us woman all love him! HA-ZAAH!' ha, that's funny." He smirked.

"You have a lot of questions for you, Hisagi, the next one is from Ode." Rawr17 said, raising her eyebrows. _"Dear Hisagi, how do you manage to be sooo awesome and handsome at the same time? How much do you like Sam? (you two make a very cute couple) And finally, how are you holding up after you saw Tousen-san dying in front of you? It must have been hard for you."_

"I'm awesome and handsome? I didn't know that." Hisagi said.

"He's lying, you can tell he's loving the compliments!" Rangiku shouted from her table. Hisagi ignored her.

"Thanks Ode, and I'm doing well after Tousen's death, I guess. I really didn't want him to die that way, I was hoping I could have saved him somehow." Hisagi replied, then shrugged. "There are some things we can't help."

"You're forgetting one question, Hisagi." 1BleachFan said.

"Yeah, how much do you like Sam?" Rawr17 asked.

"Not this again." He sighed. "I don't know exactly what to say about that, ask her."

Everyone turned to Samantha and caught her trying to sneak out of the room. She stopped and stared at everyone sheepishly. "Oh…er…we like to hang out sometimes…"

"You see, we hang out, nothing bad about that." He said.

"That's not what we asked." Rawr17. "Ode asked how much you like her."

"I like her…enough…" He finally said. "There, next question."

"What the heck? You can't leave us with that." 1BleachFan complained.

"Next question." He said, rather firmly.

"Fine, this next one is from Shinato202." 1BleachFan sighed. _"Rate Sammy Jo out of 10 for girlfriend potential!"_

Hisagi slapped his forehead and, from somewhere in the back, Sammy Jo slapped her forehead. "I don't see her as-well, I don't know, I don't want to rate her as if she was something I was going to buy from a store. I'll give her a 9, just because she picks on me sometimes."

"Oh my-what I did to you was for fun, I didn't do it anymore after that!" Samantha cried from the back. "But wow, a 9? Thanks!"

"Wait, what happened?" Rukia whispered to Ichigo, but he merely shrugged.

"The hell if I know." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." Hisagi said.

"Ha, ha! I feel so sorry for you, I bet you're getting tired of all the Sammy Jo questions! Next up is Blessed Rain!" Rawr17 laughed. _"Dear Hisagi, Hey smexy! Okay so...would you ever consider having another number tattooed to you if you found someone else to look up to? And how do you feel about Sammy Jo?"_

Hisagi rubbed his eyes. "I don't know, I don't think I'll find another person to look up to like that. Kensei saved my life and he fueled my determination to become a Shinigami." He replied. "Another Samantha question? I already said she's nice to hang out with."

"You like her, but not in _that _way, right?" 1BleachFan asked.

"Ah, yeah, I think." Hisagi told her. "Damn it, I don't know."

"Okay, okay." Rawr17 said. "Here's one from Que9. _Dear Hisagi, you look so hot! :D Why does Bleach have such hot characters? TT_TT Oh and do you support the Gin and Rangiku pair? What are your opinions on it? Do you love it? Or do you hate it?"_

"No, I don't support it." Hisagi replied.

"Why not?" 1BleachFan asked.

"Because Gin's an ass." He shrugged.

"No fair!" Gin yelled at him. "Why is everyone so mean to me?"

"I just think Rangiku can do better, I don't hat it, I just don't support it."

"Well, there you have it." 1BleachFan said. "Now, this next question is from Babbit2. _Dear Hisagi, first, let me praise you for your awesomeness! What is your biggest pet peeve? What could you never live without?"_

"Thanks, Babbit2, well my pet peeve is getting annoyed at people if they don't put caps back on. Izuru, for example, doesn't place the cap to the hot sauce back on. There's JC who sometimes leaves the cap off the toothpaste. Then there's those who drink from a water bottle and don't put the cap back on, they leave it off. They put caps on things for a reason, you know; it's not hard to put them back on to their respective places." Hisagi finished his rant.

"Did not know that." Rawr17 said. "Now, you're next question?"

"Oh, right. What can't I never live without? That's a tough one, but I guess it's Gilly. She's trouble, but she puts me at ease. I can't imagine myself without her, so, I have Luafua to thank for that, I guess." He replied.

"Awwww, Gilly! Well, let's move on!" Rawr17 cried. "True Light Spirit wants to ask you something! _Dear Hisagi, what are you thinking about this whole experience so far? How is Sammy Jo? ;)"_

Hisagi sighed. "At first, it was all too weird, but I guess it's alright now. I have fun every now ant then and this vacation is relaxing. Samantha? I'm assuming she's doing fine."

"Now he's just trying to find a way around the questions surrounding Samantha." Rawr17 whispered.

"I agree." 1BleachFan replied.

"What was that?" Hisagi asked, staring at them suspiciously.

"I said that Abercrombie1218w is next!" 1BleachFan quickly told them. _"Hey Hisagi! How's life? I'm fine and I just wanted to ask because I have been watching Bleach recently and saw a part where you and Kazeshini were cooking and then um, well, failed. :( Just wanted to know, exactly what were you cooking? And did you take revenge on Renji's Zanpakuto? (Though, it was namely Byakuya's Zanpakuto's fault!)"_

"Oh, that. I don't really know what I was making. I just tossed stuff together and figured it will do the rest by itself." He said, shrugging. "My cooking skills aren't that bad."

"They suck!" Renji yelled.

Hisagi glared. "I had forgotten about Zabimaru, but I'll be glad to take it out on Renji, Senbonzakura's fault or not."

"Oh, look at my shaking." Renji called out sarcastically.

"I'm going to poison your ass, so watch what you eat." Hisagi threatened.

"Now, now, chillun, no fighting!" Rawr17 clapped her hands together. "How about we move on, yes? I think this is the last question and it's from 12 Universal Rulers. _Dear Hisagi, what sort of alcohol do you prefer, beer, rum, whiskey, whine, vodka, or some other kind? If you don't like alcohol, what would you prefer? Oh, and do you feel honored if you're paired with a certain girl in an interview? Lastly, what does Kazeshini, the Zanpakuto spirit, prefer to drink? I'm not saying that I drink alcohol. I'm only fourteen, but I was just curious."_

"Well, all I ever had was sake, but then Rangiku hosted a party and we drank the vodka that was given to her for Christmas and I liked it since then. I don't drink all the time." He added. "I'm more confused and embarrassed than honored. I never thought people would go as far as to pair me up with people I know, like Rangiku, Momo, and even Isane." He said.

"Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against them. As for my Zanpakuto spirit, I don't now if he drinks; I wouldn't be surprised if he did, though."

"I guess we know where Hisagi gets it from." 1BleachFan said loudly.

"I don't drink _that _much." He muttered.

"Okay, well, I think that's-" Rawr17 began, but Animekisses raised her hand.

"Wait, may I ask a question?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Rawr17 and 1BleachFan saluted.

"Er…you don't have to…never mind. Hisagi, I hope you know, I think you're epic, so be honored." She said, smiling. "Are you feeling honored yet?"

"Er, yes?" He replied uncertainly.

"Good. Also, I personally like you with Isane together, but since Sammy Jo is in the picture, I'd rather that happen." She beamed.

"_Animekisses!" _Samantha cried, but her friend brushed her off.

"Oh relax. My question for you is: If Kensei were to become captain of squad nine again, what would you say to him?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, I think I'd be a little overwhelmed if that happened, then I'd give him my thanks. After that, I guess I would let my work do the talking and do my best." Hisagi replied.

"Thanks, oh, one last thing." Animekisses said. "Hurt Sammy Jo physically, mentally, or emotionally, I shall kill you in the most slow and painful way possible. You shall beg for death." She smiled brightly at him.

Several chairs scraped the floor as many scooted away from Animekisses and Hisagi paled slightly. "This can't be happening." Samantha groaned.

"How kind of her to protect her friends." Ukitake said, looking at Animekisses with approval.

"Are you _insane_?" Ichigo asked him.

"Well, that's if for now! Hisagi, if you will." Rawr17 said, holding out a hat. Hisagi picked out a name and Rawr17 read it.

"What do you know? Karin Kurosaki!"

"Hang on, I demand a redraw!" Ichigo yelled.

"Denied! That's it for now! Until next time!" 1BleachFan cried.

As they left the stage, and Hisagi went to sit down. Sammy Jo approached Animekisses and whispered to her. "I was told that JC finally made it, but Jennifer and Grimmjow are still not here, the interview is in a few minutes."

"Don't worry, I know they'll show up." Animekisses reassured her.

…

"What's wrong with you?" Jennifer asked as she pulled away. "You've been acting really weird lately." She frowned down at Grimmjow as she sat on his abdomen.

He scowled at her. "Nothing's wrong, don't nag me about it."

"Then stop acting like a p***y; no pun intended." She smirked.

"Shut the hell up." He snapped as Jennifer met his lips in a fierce kiss. He yanked at her hair, his hand sliding down her back and grazing her waist. He smirked against her lips and pinched her side, hard.

"Ow! You-!" She pulled away and gave him a good slap across the face. She angrily grabbed his chin and glared into his eyes ominously. _"No pinching."_ Grimmjow merely grinned in response.

"It's _way _better when you're angry." He told her. Her eyes landed on his shoulder, and she could still see the faint mark from when she bit him harshly.

"Hmmm, guess you're right."

"Animalistic, b***h." Grimmjow said.

Jennifer moved off of him. "Well, we better get going, the last thing I want is for people to come looking for us. Where's your shirt?" She asked looking around. "Where's _my _shirt?"

…

"Finally! Rukia141 has been waiting for you, hurry up!" Sammy Jo yelled as Jennifer and Grimmjow finally appeared. "Seriously, get going!"

"Alright, damn!" Jennifer yelled, making her way towards the small stage.

_Interview_

_Rukia141 and JC sat down on the chairs._

Rukia141: Hey, guys! Sorry about the delay, Jennifer suddenly thought it would be alright to go ahead and be late! Okay, so joining me today for the interview is JC! So hurray! :D

_JC merely slouched in his chair._

JC: Yeah, whatever…

Rukia141: Okay, so today we'll be interviewing Grimmjow and Jennifer! So get ready, people, because here they are!

_Jennifer and Grimmjow appeared from the side, and reluctantly sat on the chairs._

Jennifer: I can't believe you're interviewing us.

Rukia141: Sorry, Jen, but GrimmJen is popular now, sooo, yeah.

Grimmjow: Why the hell is he here?

Rukia141: Oh, it's like a late birthday present for JC.

Jennifer: You've go to be kidding me.

_JC smirked._

JC: Don't worry, Jennifer, I'll go easy on you. It's only a few question from me, that's all. Then Rukia141 will ask hers at the end.

Jennifer: Just shut up and hurry up.

JC: Fine, Grimmjow is first. If Jennifer got pregnant with an unknown father would you still help raise it as your own knowing it might not be yours, or would you abandon her?

Rukia141: Wow, what an interesting question.

Jennifer: What the f**k, JC!

Grimmjow: I'd feel sorry for the hoe, so I guess I'd help raise the brat.

Jennifer: Yeah, as if I'm ever going to you for help.

Grimmjow: Jen, with you, it can happen.

Jennifer: You f*****g bastard!

Rukia141: Me no likes da bad language. TT-TT

JC: Okay, moving on, if Jennifer died and became a hollow how would you react?

Grimmjow: If she became a hollow? I would be surprised as hell, and if she became in Arrancar, I'd stay away from her. She has this temper…

JC: Scared?

Grimmjow: With women, you should be; they're a bunch of unpredictable, little b***hes.

_A hiss was heard from some females in the audience._

Grimmjow: Just stating the facts. _He shrugged._

JC: I'll be sure to kick your body when I find you dead somewhere. This next one is for you, Jennifer. If Grimmjow actually turned out to be gay how would this change things?

Jennifer: He's not gay.

JC: I'm saying if he was.

Jennifer: I don't know, if he's gay, he's gay. There's nothing much I can do about that.

Rukia141: Why do I have this feeling that things are going to start getting way inappropriate?

Animekisses: It's GrimmJen, it will always be inappropriate.

Rukia141: -_-'

JC: Okay fine. How do you feel about JC/Jen Grimmjow?

Grimmjow: What?

Rukia141: Well there are _some _people who think that Jennifer makes a way better couple with JC.

Grimmjow: Bull s**t.

Jennifer: Is it? I would support it.

_Everyone was caught off guard by her response._

Rukia141: You would?

Jennifer: Sure why not? If you were a few years older, lived in my area, and went to the same college as me, I would so totally date you, JC.

JC: Wow, I would so totally turn you down.

Audience: Oooooooh!

Random person: Pawned!

_Jennifer smirked._

Jennifer: Huh, you actually made me more attracted to you, JC.

Rukia141: O.o

Grimmjow: This is f*****g ridiculous.

JC: Anyways, next question.

Rukia141: My spidey senses are tingling!

JC: Grimmjow do you even have a p***s? Because I don't see the point of a hollow having one... It's not like he would ever use it.

Rukia141: There's the inappropriateness everyone was looking for.

Grimmjow: I'm not just any hollow, I'm an Arrancar dip s**t. Yes, I have one.

JC: Right, here's the next one. Grimmjow if you knew you weren't real and were actually created and every action you do is controlled by others how would this effect you?

Grimmjow: How the hell should I know? Why are you asking f****d up questions? I'm not going to bother answering that one.

Rukia141: If only he knew…

JC: Here's the next one. Would you be interested in any of these girls instead of Jennifer?

Rukia141: Spidey senses!

_JC took out a playboy magazine and was about to hand it to Grimmjow before Jennifer slapped it away._

Jennifer: What the hell is your problem? You can't bring that here!

Grimmjow: Actually, I'm kind of curious.

_Rukia141 grabbed the magazine and tossed it in the air. It went flying and Sammy Jo took out a blow torch out from nowhere and incinerated it. Everyone stared._

Rukia141: For emergency purposes only.

JC: Right, these next questions aren't from me, so yeah. Jennifer, it's obvious your no virgin, so does Grimmjow have a problem with this or not?

_An eerie silence followed. Jennifer glared._

Jennifer: Who the hell do these people think they are? They think they know me? Huh? Do they? They don't know s**t! They don't-nah, just kidding, yeah, I've had sex.

Heather: _Jennifer!_

_Rukia141 looked like she was going to have a heart attack._

Rukia141: You've done the nasty? No! Why defile yourself!

Jennifer: Hey, I didn't take the vow of celibacy, you did!

Grimmjow: Vow?

Jennifer: This thing at our church where we promise not to have sex until after marriage.

_Grimmjow scoffed._

Grimmjow: Yeah, like you would ever keep a promise like that.

JC: Does it bother you or not?

Heather: When was this, Jennifer? How could you?

Jennifer: It was a long time ago! I was sixteen and I only ever did it once with my boyfriend. I haven't done anything until-

_Everyone stared at her._

Rukia141: Until what?

Jennifer: Until shut up and let Grimmjow answer.

Grimmjow: Why would it bother me? It's her life, she can do what she wants with it. I don't give a rat's ass if she's slept around with hundreds of guys.

Jennifer: Just because I've done it _one_ time with _one_ guydoesn't make me a whore…

Rukia141: Let's not talk about this anymore, please move on to a much brighter topic. Please!

JC: Okay fine.

_He handed Grimmjow some headphones._

JC: Grimmjow listen to this and tell us what you think...

_JC played Avenged Sevenfold. After listening to a song, Grimmjow shrugged._

Grimmjow: Sounds like a good band, I'm not going to lie.

JC: Okay, cool.

_He takes out a laptop._

JC: Grimmjow I'm just gonna go on Google here quick and search up GrimmJen... And look! 7,110,000 results... Opinion?

Rukia141: What? No way, liar!

JC: Okay, but your story is on here, as well as Shinato202's links to her GrimmJen art.

Rukia141: I love that picture! Jennifer saw it!

Jennifer: I like the dress, it's a nice dress.

Rukia141: That's it? That's all you have to say about it?

Jennifer: Yup.

JC: Grimmjow, before Jen did you like any other girl/guy? This is from Spiderthorn, by the way.

Grimmjow: What makes you think I like her? No, I didn't, and don't like anyone before and after meeting Jennifer.

JC: Fair enough. To Jennifer, do you prefer Grimmjow or Scott?

Jennifer: Huh? Oh…

_Jennifer awkwardly stared at her hands, frowning._

Jennifer: Why bring that up?

Rukia141: It's just a question, Jen.

Jennifer: Yeah, well, it's personal, so I'm not answering.

Rukia141: Okay, how about I take over? Jennifer, did you ever think that people would actually pair you up with Grimmjow?

Jennifer: No, I wasn't expecting it at all.

Rukia141: How about you, Grimmjow?

Grimmjow: I don't know, it's annoying and I just try to ignore it.

Rukia141: If you guys were to ever end up together or start a relationship behind our backs, would you tell us?

Jennifer: Of course we will, why would we hide it?

_She then glared at Grimmjow._

Grimmjow: If I found a good reason to tell everyone.

Rukia141: Do you see yourself as a potential couple?

Grimmjow: I don't think so.

Jennifer: Yeah, what he said…

Rukia141: What would you think about stories written by you?

Jennifer: I don't like the idea of being paired up with this jack ass, so I would be angry if I see stories about me.

Rukia141: I might publish a story just to annoy you! :D

Jennifer: I'll kill you if you do.

Rukia141: But you guys are so evil and mean, you're perfect for each other!

JC: Not to mention annoying.

_However, something had already changed in the atmosphere. Grimmjow looked deeply annoyed and Jennifer internally conflicted._

Jennifer: I'm done with this interview.

Rukia141: Huh? What? Why? We haven't even gotten to the most important parts yet!

Jennifer: _I'm done._

Grimmjow: Same here.

_They both stood up and made their way out of the room._

Rukia141: Darn it, what now? Ugh, I have to go talk to her now. Well, I guess that's it, until next time! I'll let you go so you can have fun with your friends and dates! Happy Valentine's Day! :D

…

"_Nah, it was a trailer we had to do for theater and Mrs. Nolen was taping us. We had to pick a story from our books and make a movie trailer." Scott explained, pushing his hat backwards, sitting back on the couch in order to continue drawing on Jennifer's shoes._

"_What were you?" Jennifer asked as she watched him draw his name out in graffiti._

"_Well, there were two snipers, an old lady." He said, turning to her. "And a random guy." He then pointed at her and started to bob his head weirdly. He looked so ridiculous, that Jennifer laughed._

_He always knew how to make her laugh._

_Scott grinned at her. "If you watch the video closely, you'll see a random guy in the distance drinking coke, that's me."_

_Jennifer smiled at him as she sat up. "You're so stupid, Christopher Scott."_

_Scott raised his eyebrows. "Christopher? Ah, I know what that means." He held his arms up high and loomed over her. "I'm going suck your soul!"_

"_What?" Jennifer asked, then he started to tickled her. "S-Scott-!" She laughed. He did so, and grinned down at her. She ran her fingers through his hair. "You're such an idiot."_

"_Your idiot." He replied._

Jennifer opened the door to her suite, her head already throbbing. She made her way to her room and fell on to the bed. She closed her eyes.

"_I tried, Jen, I really did." Scott said seriously, a side of him Jennifer rarely saw._

"_Just like that? You're going to end it just like that?" Jennifer asked, feeling the anger rise. "You're so full of s**t!"_

"_Hey, at least I'm telling you instead of making up some lame ass excuse." Scott countered._

"_How long have liked her?" She couldn't help asking._

_Scott frowned, looking somewhat ashamed. "I've…always had…"_

_Jennifer felt her eyes sting with tears, but she wasn't going to let the bastard see her in such a weakened state. "Get out!" She screamed, throwing her pillows and anything else she could reach. "Get out! Get out!" Jennifer shoved him out of her room and he simply made his way out of the house._

"_GET OUT!"_

Jennifer opened her eyes and sat up. "Damn…" She ran her fingers through her hair. "Why can't I get you out of my head…?"

…

"Water park?" Rukia asked, as they went through the gates after paying. She shifted her things under her arm as she stared up at the many slides, and stared at the multiple pools. She's never been to the water park, and Ichigo had offered to take her there.

"Yeah, water park." Ichigo said. "It's been a while since I've been to one."

"It looks amazing, thanks for bringing me here." Rukia said, walking ahead in order to explore. It was only them, and she was happy for it. Just the two of them on Valentine's Day.

"No problem, look, there's an open table over there." He said pointing to a few tables. They made their way towards it. Setting their things aside, Rukia was already eager to try out the many slides and rides. She was already about to dart off when he suddenly called out to her.

"Hey, hold on, come help me." Ichigo yelled at her. She turned around and saw him holding up his sunscreen. "I need you to get my back."

Rukia frowned as she headed back towards Ichigo. "You're back?"

"Yeah." Ichigo replied, slipping his shirt over his head and exposing his back. "I don't want to get a sun burn."

"Right." Rukia said, placing sunscreen on her hand, and painfully slapping Ichigo's back with it. He flinched and shot up.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

She looked at him innocently. "I'm adding sunscreen, what seems to be the problem? Oh, come on, Ichigo, I won't do it again." She promised. He looked at her uncertainly before sitting back down on the table bench. Rukia then smoothly ran her hands down his back, and he fought back a shiver. "You see?"

"There's good enough." Ichigo said, standing up. "Let's go try out the slides."

He led her to many slides, small ones, weird twisted ones, and large ones. However, she wasn't too sure about the largest slide in the park, towering over the rest. She followed Ichigo up the stairs, and when they got to the top, several people were already in line. "This must be pretty popular." Rukia said.

"It's the biggest slide in the park, of course it's popular." He rolled his eyes and Rukia punched him on his side, the only place where he got a minor sun burn. "Ugh! Stop that!" He yelled, but Rukia raised her fist again. "Okay wait…"

"That's what I thought." She said, smugly. The line went by fast, so they didn't have to wait too long, and by the time they got to the large slide, her stomach was already doing flips. A staff member gave them a large tube for two, and placed it at the top for them.

"I'll go sit down first." Ichigo said, taking his seat. He then beckoned for Rukia to join him and she cautiously sat between his legs. "Careful not to put your arms to far out."

Rukia gulped and nodded. Then, the staff member pushed the tube, and everything went dark. They sped down the slide really fast, twisting and turning. She found herself screaming with excitement as the water sprayed her face. Every sharp turn the tube took, Rukia felt like they were going to flip over, but they never did, and it only added to the fun of things.

Finally, the tube splashed into the water, and tilted over. Ichigo and Rukia broke from the water. "Can we do it again?" Rukia quickly asked, tugging at the tube. Ichigo wiped his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, come on." He said, leading the way again.

After a few more times on the large slide, Ichigo led Rukia to the small river, where they could lazily sit on tubes and let the current take them wherever they wanted to go. Rukia hopped on one of the tubes, but Ichigo decided to just grab hold and let the water take them.

"This is nice." Rukia sighed, leaning her head back, only to bump heads with Ichigo.

"Watch it." He scowled.

"Oh, quit complaining." She told him, basking in the sun. It was only a few seconds of peace before Ichigo decided to flip her and the tube over. She cried out and landed head first into the water.

"Ichigo!" She spluttered, splashing water at his direction, but he merely smirked at her.

After a while, they sat back at the table, Rukia hastily turned to Ichigo. "Um, there's something I want to give you." She said. He blinked in surprise as she dug into the bag she brought. "I was going to give you something else, but then Jasmine said this would be more appropriate." She explained, pulling out a small box.

"You didn't have to." He said.

"No, Ichigo, I want to." She said, opening the box. Inside were two necklaces one had a charm on it that appeared to be a black onyx in the shape of a sun. The other was a white onyx in the shape of a moon. "She said that we have an inseparable bond, so, I figured you'd have a part of me to carry with you." She explained, holding up the white moon necklace.

He smiled as he leaned forward so she could place it around his neck. His cool breath touched her face, and she tried not to blush. She pulled away and he took the black sun from its box and placed it around her neck, brushing his fingers against her neck.

He felt the cool stone resting softly against his skin.

She felt the warm stone resting softly against her skin.

Forever and always.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ichigo." She said, smiling softly.

Ichigo reached out and touched the sun on her neck, "Happy Valentine's Day, Rukia."

…

Toshiro carefully sat on the jet ski, and then held his hand out for Momo to take. She wobbled, but then successfully sat behind him. She looked down at the jet ski with uncertainty, and then leaned towards Toshiro's ear. "Are you sure you know how to use this thing, Toshiro? It looks dangerous."

"Yeah, I tried one of these out a few days ago. Don't worry, Momo, you'll be fine. Just hold on to me." He told her, and she did so. She looked around, and all of a sudden, they jolted forward, almost sending her flying backwards. She clutched on to him tightly, and was scared every time the jet ski bumped against the water.

However, after a while, she began to enjoy herself. The wind whipped her face and hair as they raced across the water. She buried her face in his back, enjoying the feeling. All of a sudden she felt the jet ski make a sharp turn that almost sent her flying off. Momo cried out in alarm and clutched Toshiro for dear life. Heart racing, she caught sight of Toshiro's face.

He was smirking slightly.

"You did that on purpose!" She cried, hitting his back. "Not funny!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Momo, stop talking nonsense." He tried to seem serious, but she saw the smile escape from his lips.

"It's so like you to tease me like that, you are so mean!" Momo cried, holding on tighter while pouting.

"You're over exaggerating." Toshiro said.

Momo raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I know you, you may be a captain, but inside you're still a brat."

Another sharp turn, and Momo almost fell off. "Stop that!"

"Remember when I would always scare you? Telling you that there were monsters and hollows hiding in every corner of where we lived." He asked her.

"Yeah, it was _your _stories that kept me in bed, too scared to get up at night! That's why I-" She stopped.

"Wet the bed?" Toshiro offered. Momo jabbed him on his side, and the jet ski teetered dangerously. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"If I go, I'm taking you with me." She threatened. She then blew on the back of his neck and felt him stiffen, a chill running down his spine. "I see you still have your weakness, now…" She then brought her hands to his sides. "Tickle Time!" She chimed.

He jerked, and the jet ski turned sharply, and this time Momo did fall off. She hit the water. She swam to the surface and looked around. She saw Toshiro stop the jet ski in front of her, and he looked down at her, smirking slightly. "Serves you right."

"_Serves you right." _She mimicked. "Just help me up."

He held his hand out and she reached for it, but he pulled it away, and she fumbled. He chuckled at her. "That's sad."

"Stop playing around!" Momo cried. He reached out and she took his hand. However, she pulled his arm forcibly and he flew into the water. "Ha!" She cried, "Serves you right-ah!" She cried when he splashed water in her face.

"It's so on!" She cried, as she began to splash water at him also. After several seconds of the raging war, Momo wiped the water from her eyes and beamed. "Happy Valentine's Day, Toshiro."

"Yeah." He said. "Happy Valentine's Day, Momo. Good luck getting back." He said, getting on the jet ski.

"You better not leave me here!" She cried, scrambling to get on.

…

"Oh, look, Jushiro, Manta Rays." Animekisses pointed out as they walked through the aquarium.

"Indeed, fascinating creatures." He said as the two of them silently watched the animals glide silently in the water. Jushiro and Animekisses looked at each other and smiled, glad to be in each other's company. They turned their attention back to the Manta Ray, about to enjoy themselves once more when they were interrupted by some shouting.

"Tired? You're tired? You can't be tired!" Nanao cried angrily, trying to pull Kyoraku from one of the benches. "You told me that you wouldn't complain if I agreed to come with you!"

"I can't go on much longer, Nanao-chan, I need to rest." Kyoraku whined.

"We just got here!" Nanao cried, and hit him with one of her books she was carrying with her. "Get up!"

"Ah, Valentine's Day." Animekisses sighed, resting her head on Jushiro's arm as they watched the sea turtles.

"Ow! Nanao-chan! I'm getting up, I'm getting up!"

"Indeed, a pleasant day." Jushiro agreed as they both ignored the fighting couple in the back.

…

"Ulquiorra, thanks so much for coming with me." Orihime said. Ulquiorra was leaning against the railing of the small boat they were on. He merely gave a slight nod as Orihime went to stand next to him, and watched the horizon. They had rented a small boat to take out into the sea; just the two of them. She blushed slightly.

"I hope you don't think it's too much trouble." Orihime said.

"I had nothing else to do." He replied, his green eyes staring off into the distance. They were silent, staring out at the water, watching the small ripples of waves and the seagulls flying about lazily. Orihime sighed with contentment and she smiled at him.

"Tell me more." He suddenly said, catching her off guard.

"Huh?"

"Tell me more about your life." Ulquiorra said, turning to her. "I realized I know nothing about you."

"Oh, well, I'm not that special, heh." She said nervously. He stared at her, waiting for her to go ahead and start talking. "Well, first of all, there was Sora, my brother. He was the only family I ever had." She said.

It didn't take long for Orihime to go off on a rant, waving her hands around, telling her stories. "Then I was like, 'I have to save Tatsuke' and that how I got my powers. Well, not really like that, I can't really explain-oh! Then there was the time…" She went off again.

"I saved everyone, but then Yoruichi hit me on the eye, and I remember it hurt a lot because I recall yelling, 'My eye!'"

Ulquiorra merely watched her as she ran around the deck, reenacting all the things she's been through. She then swung her imaginary sword, a fierce look on her face. "And then wham! Ichigo knocked him out, but more hollows were coming, and Uryu shot several arrows and killed them all at once!"

When she finished, she was out of breath and Ulquiorra was just looking at her. She then flushed with slight embarrassment. "Sorry, I went too far, didn't I? How rude of me. Why don't tell me about yourself." She offered.

He turned back towards the sea. "I don't have memories like you do."

"Oh…" She said rather sheepishly. Orihime then went and stood by his side. She then timidly placed her hand over his. "Well, you can start making some now."

He glanced at her and she beamed at him. Ulquiorra looked down at their hands and she leaned against him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ulquiorra." she sighed.

…

Rangiku and Gin sat at one of the tables in a nice restaurant they made reservations for. He was flicking food at unsuspecting waiters, and Rangiku merely shook her head, smiling as she watched him. "Gin, you surprise me."

"How so, Ran-chan?" He asked, flicking some peas with his spoon.

"You went through all the trouble of reserving a table for us, and in a restaurant with music and dancing. You know how much I love dancing. Tell me the truth, you had this planned all along, right?" She asked. Gin grinned at her and leaned forward.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

Rangiku smirked as she took his hand. "Alright, let's dance." She told him. He guided her to the dance floor, and pulled her close. "I also never knew you had this side of you."

"Ah, Ran-chan, there are a lot of things about me that you don't know." Gin replied.

"You have an illegitimate child? I'm not surprised." Rangiku said.

He smirked. "No, but you'd be surprised."

As they danced across the floor, she nodded towards a few flowers in a vase. "You know, you could be like one of those guys who take a rose in their mouths."

Gin went ahead and plucked a rose from the vase. "Like this?" He placed it in his mouth and Rangiku laughed.

"You look ridiculous." She said, and he raised an eyebrow.

He suddenly placed a hand on her lower back and dipped her, startling her. Gin then brushed the petals of the rose against her neck, tracing up to her jaw. He pulled her up, and Rangiku was already flustered. She stared at him for several seconds. "Don't the thorns hurt?"

"Very much, yes." Gin said, spitting the rose out.

"Idiot." Rangiku smiled, raising her hand in order run her fingers through his hair before leaning forward to kiss the edge of his mouth.

"It's not nice to tease, Ran-chan." He told her.

"Quiet." Rangiku told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He told her.

…

Spiderthorn heard someone knocking on the door. Pressing pause on her movie, she got up to answer it. When she saw who it was she rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's you." She moved away from the door in order to let JC in.

"Nice to see you, too." He said, making his way to the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Spiderthorn asked as JC propped his legs on the small table. She went over to him and smacked his legs off. "Well?"

"I was just bored, everyone is off doing stupid things. There's no one to mess with." He explained, then he took out several small boxes from his jacket and shook them in front of her face. "I got chocolates for you, you should be flattered." He tossed them on her lap and placed his feet on the table again.

Spiderthorn frowned. "Oh, really? Where did you steal them from?"

"Some dumb vendors down at the plaza. A few boxes won't be missed." He said, switching off her movie in order to watch some television. She opened on of the boxes and saw that several of the chocolates had been bitten.

"Don't give me half eaten chocolate, that's gross." She told him, throwing the box at him and sending the chocolates flying everywhere.

"I'll make a mental note." He said lazily.

Spiderthorn sighed. "Why don't you go ask Jennifer to put you to work?"

"Jennifer locked herself up in her room. Besides, she's not going to do anything today, she told me already. She figured she'd give everyone a break before attacking." He shrugged.

"Get out." She said, snatching the remote away. "The one time I get the suite to myself, and you come barging in."

"Nah, not yet." He said.

"JC, get out!"

JC picked up a chocolate from the floor. "Happy Valentine's Day." He said, and hit her with the chocolate, a big splotch of brown suddenly tainting her shirt. She angrily grabbed another box of chocolates and JC bolted away from the couch.

" Happy Valentine's Day my ass! Get back here!" She yelled, throwing the box at him, and grabbing a few more pieces of chocolate in order to throw at him.

…

"I bet I can get to the top before you." Tatsuke challenged. Renji patted his hands with powder as he stared up at the large wall they were about to climb. He never rock climbed before, but Tatsuke kept telling him to try it out, so there he was. She was waiting for him to answer, but instead of saying anything, he jumped and grabbed on, making his way to the top.

"I'll see you there." He called.

"You cheater!" She yelled, making her way up to the top. Renji saw that she was quickly passing him up, and knew that he had to hurry up and get serious. The two of them moved quickly, jumping and grabbing on to the different rocks and handles. They didn't ring the bell when they reached the top, instead, they sat at the top. Tatsuki had won of course.

"That's what you get for trying to cheat, idiot." She taunted. Renji glared at her.

"I let you win." He told her defiantly.

"That's the stupidest excuse I ever heard!" She shouted. "Admit it, Renji, I can beat you at anything.

"No you can't, stop sounding too cocky." He told her, staring down below at the people who were yelling up at them to get down. Tatsuki looked down curiously as well and sighed.

"This is relaxing, I'm not going to lie. A vacation, it's exactly what I needed." Tatsuke said, looking out towards the ocean where people were still playing.

"It's what everyone needed." Renji agreed.

"Ha, Happy Valentine's Day, pineapple head." Tatsuke said, slapping him on the back that he fell forward. She laughed as he cursed all the way down.

…

Heather stood before Caleb's door and wondered if she should go ahead and knock. She raised her hand and then hesitated. How could she come here after what had happened in the diner? Why did she even go? Heather shook her head and turned to leave, but the door suddenly opening, making both people jump.

Caleb was surprised to see her there. "Heather, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to come visit, but if you're too busy…"

"No, no, I was just going to the vending machine in order to get something to drink. I don't want to ring room service for that." He said, closing the door behind him. He made his way down the hall with Heather right next to him.

"So, were you on a date or something?" He asked, looking down at her evening dress. Heather blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, yeah, well I was before I walked out on Aizen."

Caleb missed a step and nearly fell flat on his face if Heather hadn't suddenly grabbed his arm. "Caleb, be careful." She told him.

"Sorry, I'm very clumsy. So, Aizen you say?" He tried to sound casual.

Heather sighed. "Yes, he invited me to dinner and I said yes. During dinner, however, I realized something horrifying." She looked up at her, eyes full of shame. "I realized that I was using him."

"Using him?" Caleb asked as they reached the small vending machine room. Heather nodded heavily, her eyes sad.

"He reminded me so much of Michael. I felt at ease with Aizen because it felt like I was with Michael. At first I thought, this could work, between Aizen and I, but no…that wasn't the case at all…" Heather explained, looking down. "I told him that I didn't want to see him anymore, that it would be best if we distanced ourselves."

"Oh, Heather-"

"I'm horrible, I know, but it was the only way." She said, looking truly troubled. "I'm the worst kind of person."

"Of course not, don't say that." Caleb said, fixing his glasses. "It's absolutely normal; you lost someone you loved and, for a brief moment, you found sanctuary. At least you did something about it."

"Thanks, but I can't help but feel otherwise." Heather said, looking up at him.

"Wait, I know what'll cheer you up." He said, taking her hand. "Let's go to the roof."

"The roof?"

He nodded. "Come on, there's nothing like standing outside on a beautiful night like this." He led her away and Heather watched him as they walked.

"You haven't changed."

Caleb smiled. "Neither have you."

…

After a long walk down the beach, Hisana made her way towards the suite. She took out her key card and entered. Sighing with relief, she made her way towards her room. There didn't seem to be any sign of anyone else, so they were obviously still out. Hisana opened the door to her room and turned on the lights.

She gasped.

The room was adorned with vases and vases of flowers. Not just a certain kind of flowers, but several kinds, of many colors. They overflowed the desk, her bed, the small tables ad chairs. How? Who could have done all of that? Hisana studied the vases and other assortments of flowers, trying to look for a card or a message. Nothing, she found nothing. Now what was she going to do with all the flowers painting the room with various colors?

"I was wondering when you'd arrive." She heard a deep voice. Hisana whirled around and found Byakuya leaning against the doorway. Hisana stumbled back in surprise and found herself sitting on the bed.

"B-Byakuya…" She said in shock. "Did you do this…?"

He frowned. "You don't like it?"

Hisana blinked. "I-I love it…how did you get it all in here?" She asked. He held up a card key.

"I merely borrowed this from Rukia." He explained, placing the key card aside on a table.

"Oh, I see…" Hisana said, averting her gaze. "Thank you, they're beautiful." What else could she say? Byakuya had scrambled up her thoughts, it was becoming too much.

"Flowers are an appropriate gift, are they not? For this day?" He asked.

Hisana looked up at him. "Valentine's Day? Well, yes, I suppose…" She trailed off, biting the inside of her cheek slightly. Silence soon followed, and every time she looked up at him, he would be staring at her intensely, his grey eyes unwavering. Hisana had to do something, say something.

"Byakuya, there's something you should have." Hisana suddenly said, getting up. "I didn't want to give it to you at first because I didn't want you to be…" She trailed off as she pulled out a white box from under her bed, a box he knew all too well.

His eyes narrowed at her. " Why do you have that?" He demanded, making Hisana hesitate.

"Heather said she didn't want it, and…I didn't want her to give it back. I thought you'd be hurt or offended. She wanted me to keep it, but I couldn't." She told him, opening the box and revealing a beautiful, pearly shawl. Hisana gently took it out of the box and unfurled it. She then held it out for him to take it.

"Hisana-"

"Take it, please. Heather said it suited me better, but something this beautiful for me? No, I'd only taint it." Hisana replied, holding it out again. "Please, take it."

Byakuya didn't move.

Hisana insisted now. "Take it, it's Heather's, don't you want it back?"

He wordlessly held out a hand, and she let him have the shawl, but he didn't grab it; Byakuya let the shawl slip from his fingers and hit the floor. "What are you…?" She asked but he brought her face forward.

"I don't need it." He told her, his eyes softened slightly. "Not anymore."

She took hold of his arms in order to push him away. "You don't know what you're talking about."

He silently touched her forehead with his own, their noses touching. "I know perfectly well, what I want."

"But you love Heather, you told me you did. I know you do, so why are you here?" Hisana asked, still trying to pull away, but he was too strong. "Didn't you tell me you did?"

"Yes." He replied. "But I love you most."

Her eyes widened. "Byakuya…"

His fingers brushed her cheek, trailing down her jaw, and to her neck. He tilted her head slightly upwards. "You really can't leave my thoughts, you're so troubling."

"Sorry…" She whispered, and smiled faintly. He kissed her softly, and Hisana's heart felt her heart burst with joy. When they broke apart, she caught him by surprise by hugging him fiercely, making Byakuya stumble back and ram into the desk. "I'm so sorry! My darling, are you alright?" She gasped, horrified by her own actions.

"I see where Rukia gets it from…" He said, rubbing his back slightly.

…

Uryu felt it, when he was in the plaza, he felt the presence of a hollow. Why now? He hadn't sensed one since they arrived, why now? Have there been others? If so, how could he have missed them? Cursing himself slightly, he ran towards the beach. A hollow at the beach, with so many people still lingering; he had to stop it, and fast.

When Uryu reached the beach, he heard the hollow's roar coming from behind large rocks and boulders. "It's probably going to try to come through there." He told himself, heading towards the direction of the hollow. He ran around the large rocks and came to a halt. It was a hollow, alright, but standing before it was a girl, and she was staring right at it. She whirled around when she heard Uryu approach.

She started to scream at him in Spanish, and then she must've realized he didn't what she was saying, because she began to yell at him again. "Get away from here!"

The hollow then raised it's giant pincers, and aimed them at the girl. "Hey, watch out!" Uryu cried. He was about to kill off the hollow, when he saw it, on her wrist.

The cross of the Quincy.

An arrow was shot and pierced the hollow between the eyes. Uryu watched in shock as the hollow disappeared, leaving him alone with the girl. Her bow disappeared, and she turned to him fully. She had almond colored hair that fell straight past her shoulders. Her hazel eyes studied him cautiously, wary of him. Her skin was light, pale almost, but he had to admit, she was really pretty.

"You…" She trailed off, still frowning at him.

"You're a Quincy." Uryu said, pointing at her wrist.

She looked at him as if he were stupid. "Of course I am, aren't you too? I'm surprised you're here, I'm covering this place."

"Covering this place?" Uryu asked.

"Wait, why are you acting so surprised. What, you've never seen another Quincy before?" She asked.

"Well, no." He told her. "I actually thought I was the last of my kind."

"The last of your kind?" She asked him, confused. "Where are you from?"

"Japan."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You're from the east?" She whispered.

"Yes, what, is something wrong?"

"Well yeah, of course you think you're the only one in the east. Welcome to the west, this is Quincy territory." She told him rather bitterly.

Again what she said shocked him. "You mean there's more? But the Soul Reaper's killed them all."

Her hazel eyes narrowed. "Is that what they told you? That's not even half the story."

…

"Again, sorry for what happened back there during your interview." Samantha said as she and Hisagi stood out on the balcony, eating ice-cream.

He shrugged. "No big deal."

"Ha, yeah." She said, scooping out some ice-cream. He peered into her small pint.

"What flavor did you say it was?" He asked, staring at the rich, dark color.

"Rocky Road." She replied.

He frowned. "You mean chocolate?"

"No, Rocky Road." Samantha said, eating some more of her _chocolate_ ice-cream.

"I still say it's chocolate." He told her.

Samantha shook her head at him. "Shut it, Hisagi."

They silently ate their ice-cream, staring out at the ocean. He then turned to her again. "How did she save you?"

"Hmmm?" Samantha asked.

"Your hero, how did she save you? You've never met her personally, but you say she still saved you." He said, looking at her curiously. Samantha's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh, that…" She said, setting her ice-cream down. "It's sort of embarrassing."

"It can't be that bad." He said.

Samantha sighed. "Well, like you know, my life wasn't easy back when I lived with my dad. He would hit me and he would try to _do _things to me. You know, try to _do _things…"

Hisagi's eyes widened slightly. "He tried to…take advantage of you?"

She nodded. "Can you imagine how it feels like, to know that your own _father_ tries to take you by force? It shattered my spirit, and I tried to take the easy way out." She lifted her wrists and took off the several bracelets, tossing them over the balcony. Hisagi stared down at them and saw the grisly scars covering her wrists.

"You tried to take your life?" He asked.

Her eyes suddenly welled up in tears. "I was found and taken to the hospital. I would always go back, I don't know, I couldn't abandon my dad; it was stupid, I know." She shrugged. "Shortly after moving in with Mom, I came across a young singer that I discovered on the radio. Her name was Taylor Swift, and she sang about a lost love. I don't know, she captured me somehow. She didn't just sing about lost loves and new loves, she sang about life, her life, my life."

She looked at him. "She made me realize that I want love." She turned away. "I've never had love when I was young. Most girls dream about finding someone to love them; I guess that's why I like writing love stories so much. I sort of picture what I want to happen in _my _love story, you know?" She asked. "Taylor, I know she sings about her love stories too, and even through broken hearts, she finds good out of it. She finds good in everything, and she made me find some good in myself…" She wiped away a tear. "My love story is out there somewhere."

Samantha then laughed slightly as she patted her hip. "That's why I tattooed '13' here, because she saved me, from myself."

Hisagi suddenly held his arm out and Samantha carefully buried face in his chest. She let her tears fall slightly, holding him tightly.

…

Later that night, everyone gathered on the roof after OnepieceX3 and Liz rounded everyone up. They had a surprise for them, and the first thing everyone saw were balloons. There were mostly in pink, white, and red.

"Thanks so much for coming! We wanted to something special for you guys, so we came up with this idea! It took forever to blow the balloon up, but it was completely worth it!" Liz cried, clapping her hands together happily.

"What are you going to do with them?" Ichigo asked.

"Release them, of course! We'll watch them fly away over the buildings and everything, it'll be so much fun!" OnepieceX3 exclaimed. "So, if everyone is here, let's get to the releasing!" She made her way towards the hundreds of balloons tied down. She was about to cut the first set of balloons when someone called out.

"Ooh, wait!" Rukia141 called, breaking through the small group. "There's something that we want to do." Everyone looked at her, and Jennifer approached her sister from behind, holding her guitar. Jennifer caught Grimmjow's eye and smiled softly at him.

"Is Jennifer going to sing?" Liz asked.

"Yes! Won't you, Jennifer?"

"Yeah." Jennifer said, going to the ledge of the building and sitting on it, back to the ocean. Rukia141 ran to her and sat next to Jennifer.

"I hope you don't mind." Rukia141 said. Several people shook their heads. "Thanks! Okay, so she's going to do something here for today, since it's so special! Go, Jennifer."

Jennifer began to play her guitar, a simple melody. Everyone waited for her to sing, and Samantha smiled as she recognized the tune.

"_Elevator buttons and morning air; strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs. If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares, but right now my time is theirs." _Jennifer sang softly. Liz signaled to OnepieceX3 and she released the balloons. The floated high in the air, letting the wind carry them. They looked amazing.

"_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves; they'll judge it like they know about me and you, and the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury's out…" _She sang, her eyes shifting to Grimmjow. _"…my choice is you."_

"_So don't you worry your pretty little mind."_

Momo smiled at Toshiro and turned back towards the balloons. He watched her silently, and smiled to himself.

"_People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard."_ Jennifer continued. _"The stakes are high, the water's rough…"_

Ichigo felt someone touch his hand and he looked down and saw Rukia take his hand silently. He tightened his grip on her, their fingers entwining.

"_But this love is ours."_

The balloons were now scattering, floating over the large city of Acapulco, towards the sea, glowing among the light of the moon.

"_You never know what people have up their sleeves; ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me." _Jennifer sang, strumming the strings of her guitar. _"Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles, but I don't care 'cause right now you're mine."_

"_And you'll say, don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine."_

Samantha rested her head on Hisagi's shoulder as she smiled to herself, no doubt, loving the song.

"_And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough…"_

Hisana chanced a look at Byakuya, and he met her gaze. He smiled faintly for her, only for her.

"_But this love is ours."_

"_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong. And your hands are tough, but they are where mine belong." _Jennifer sang, and she looked at Rukia141, nudging her. _"And I'll fight their doubt and give you faith…"_

Orihime took hold of Ulquiorra's and enjoyed the warmth of his body as she press her face against his arm. His fingers took hold of a lock of her hair, and let it slip between them.

"_With this song for you." _Again, Jennifer nudged at her sister.

"_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth, and I love the riddles that you speak."_ Jasmine sang, much to everyone's astonishment. Her voice was surprisingly soft, mingling perfectly with the tune. _"And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored…"_ Jasmine sang. She caught sight of Brandon and he was proudly gazing at her. _"'Cause my heart is yours."_

"Ever since our dad left, she had refused to sing, but now…" Heather felt her eyes tear up as Jasmine leaned in wrapped an arm around her sister's waist.

"_So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine."_ the two sisters sang. _"And life makes love look hard."_

"_Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine…" _They continued. _"But they can't take what's ours…"_

"_They can't take what's ours."_

"_The stakes are high, the water's rough…" _Jasmine pressed her forehead against her sister's.

The balloons continued their journey, as everyone silently watched them disappear from view.

"_But this love is ours…" _

_**There you go! A day late, I know! Sorry! :D Anyways, I know I don't put the names of the songs we use, but I MUST put this one here! The song at the end inspired this whole chapter and you should listen to it while reading the last part!**_

"_**Ours" -Taylor Swift**_

_**Please look up the song if you haven't heard it, you'll fall in love with it, I guarantee it!**_

_**The first song I sang in years, I sang it with Jennifer to our family! Happy Belated Valentine's Day! :D I really do love you all! God bless you. **_

_**Gin's Advice Column**_

Gin: Ah! It's great to be back! Hello you wonderful people! Thank you so much for sending in your problems so I can fix them!

Ichigo: More like worsen…

_Gin hit Ichigo on the back of the head with his pointing stick._

Gin: Stupid, Ichigo!

Ichigo: Ow! Will you stop hitting me with that thing?

Gin: Now, everyone, I have a good news! Heather will be joining this lovely column, won't you, Heather?

Heather: Yes, and sorry for coming in so suddenly.

Toshiro: Don't worry about it, I think it's a good idea to have a woman's opinion on things.

_Gin suddenly appeared behind Toshiro._

Gin: Are those hormones that are talking? She's a little too old for you, don't you think-?

_Toshiro elbowed Gin in the stomach, making the former captain fall to the ground and start to crawl away._

Gin: Evil, Shiro-chan!

Toshiro: Kurosaki, start off with the first letter.

Ichigo: This first letter is from Luafua. _I screamed at the photo of evil Santa who was holding my two nieces, ha, ha take that, creep. But I have another two questions that I need advice for. One: Okay so... this is hard to explain... one of my guy friends is the kind of guy to fall in love with any girl he dates... Right now, he is dating one of my other friends and declares that she is the definite one (Which he said that to nearly every girl he's dated – even me despite we haven't dated) and despite his age (18) he bought a ring and is planning to propose to her sometime this year even when we are still at school (They've even had... you know... *that*). Should I just be happy? Or should I try to convince him to snap out of it and resume to their normal relationship?_

Toshiro: What the hell?

Gin: Ooh, that one's tricky, but I shall give forth marvelous advice! You most certainly! Absolutely! Happily, tell your friend that…! He's an idiot…

Ichigo: That was, unexpected.

Heather: Luafua, friends are there for support, and to spend great times with, but there will come a time where you're going to have to tell your friends their wrongs. When you find someone special, it's only natural that you would want to spend every waking moment with that person, but marriage isn't all about that. When I was proposed to, we were going to make a commitment, and both Michael and I knew that we were going to face may hardships together. Marriage is a beautiful thing, but I will tell you this. I know for a fact that they won't survive it, especially at such a tender age.

Ichigo: Yeah, he's freaking _eighteen._ I get it, he's considered an adult and I'm sure he isn't completely stupid, but look at the facts. He's still in high school and I'm not sure what's he's going to do when he graduates, but all I know is that he'll have a wife to support.

Heather: Trust me, a person's life doesn't come all together in just a matter of months after leaving school. He'll have to have a job, pay for tuition for college if he's going there, spend his time working and studying, move out and get used to the world. When he gets everything together, then he should get married, not now, not when he's still so young. All of those things take time, they take years, and I'm sure he still has maturing to do as well.

Toshiro: If she really is, the _one_, then I'm sure she'll wait for him. I don't know if he'll be able to offer her much if he decides to not get his life together before settling down, it won't last.

Heather: Most high school relationships don't last right after high school, life will get in the way in more ways than you think. I should know…

Gin: Also, tell him that having sex with her doesn't make her the _one. _Anyone can have sex, it doesn't mean anything.

Toshiro: Gin, shut up, we were doing well without you talking.

Heather: Next question, Ichigo?

Ichigo: Right, her other question. _Two: For English, I'm going to write a short story based in a foreign country, because I'm so use to writing long stories this is highly difficult for me (Yeah I did write that recent IchiRuki fic but hey, I wrote that in a day) Can you perhaps give me some tips on where I should write, and perhaps about what?_

Gin: Ah, English. Heather, this is all you.

Heather: Converting long stories into short stories? Jasmine has that same problem from time to time. I don't know if you already did this story of yours, and if you did, we apologize for not answering sooner. Now, if you have to write about a foreign country, I suggest you pick a country you really want to visit someday. It'll make it easier because you'll have some knowledge about said country, and you can base your ideas off of the things you would want to see and do.

Ichigo: Now, we don't know if your English teacher, or whatever, wants you to write a narrative, but go for something simple.

Heather: Yes, try to stay away from ideas and plots that will have a lot of details in them. Don't get me wrong, details are good, but the more time you spend trying to explain certain situations, you'll find yourself writing a longer story than what you indented. Let's see, if it was me, I would pick Great Britain as my foreign country. Who would narrate the story? A bird of course.

Gin: A bird, Heather?

Heather: Yes, I would write it in the point of view of a bird. I would write about how I was caught in a terrible storm and found myself taking shelter in a nook of a strange building that actually turns out to be Big Ben. I would awaken and find myself in a whole different country, and then fly off and explore the new world beneath my wings. I would study the strange structures and learn about the culture that differs from that of my own country.

Toshiro: That's very creative.

Ichigo: Hope this helps you some, Luafua.

Toshiro: Next one is from Damonica.

Gin: I like her, she's evil! :D

Toshiro: Right…_Hitsugaya-taicho: There's this guy who I really like, but I've known him ever since we were really little, and we've been really good friends, so I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want anything to change. But recently...it's sort of just been falling apart, we've been arguing and everything I do annoys him, I'm not doing it on purpose, it just...happens. I don't know what I should do...maybe I should just...get over him?_

Gin: Poor Damonica! I shall give you a hug-!

Toshiro: She was asking me, shove off, Gin! Listen, I guess it really doesn't matter, you'll come out hurt either way, so I suggest you should play it safe. Before doing anything, talk to him first, he's your friend, right? If things still aren't going well between the two of you, then I think you should try to get over him.

Gin: You see, Damonica, sometimes it won't work out for a person. If this keeps up, you'll end up losing yourself to this guy and you don't want that. Sometimes the best thing is to let go.

Toshiro: Yeah, once you're gone, he'll probably realize what exactly he's missing out on.

Heather: That's very sweet, Toshiro.

Toshiro: It's not Tosh-never mind, you can call me whatever.

Gin: Shiro-chan has a heart!

Toshiro: It's Captain Hitsugaya to _you_, idiot.

Gin: Why does Heather get special treatment?

Ichigo: The next one is for you…

Gin: Hurray! :D Let's see, what does Damonica have for me. _Gin: If Toshiro's my second favorite, and I still like torturing him, what does that make me? Btw, you're my best friend! :D Not really, that would just be sad, seeing as we haven't met, but you get the point..._

Toshiro: It makes you an evil person, Damonica.

Gin: It makes you an evil person-hey, I was going to say that! Oh well, it makes you cool in my book. Everyone says that being nice is the best way to show how much you like a person. I say lies! Torment the people you love!

Ichigo: How about we don't…

Heather: Everyone is unique in their own way.

Gin: Wait, who's your favorite person? Is it me? It's me isn't it? I'll be your best friend if you pick me, Damonica.

Ichigo: That's our que to move on. This Damonica's last letter. _Ichigo: If a friend of yours suddenly tried to kill you, what would you do? As in, pulled a pillowcase over your head and...um, just wondering! :D _That's simple to answer, I would punch the bastard's face in, tie the pillowcase over his head and kick him out a window.

Toshiro: What if it was a girl?

Ichigo: I'd tell Rukia to beat her up for me; I don't hit girls.

Gin: We all have skeletons in our closets, Ichigo, don't lie about not hitting girls.

Ichigo: Damn it, I don't hit-!

Gin: Second Quincy is next! _Question for Gin and Co. So, I go to a online school, where we do our work on the website and then go to live sessions to hear the lessons being taught. In my class, 8 grade Team 2, at lunch we get to request music and chat. Well, I requested one of my favorite Bleach songs, which was in Japanese. A bunch of people I know to be nice on there kept sending hate comments because it was 'stupid' and 'it was in another language'. One even called me a idiotic nerd for listening to Japanese music. I always respect what their music choices are (which mainly contains hard metal rock and country), and there's another song I want to request in Japanese. But I'm kind of embarrassed about last time and I don't want to request something that will make me look stupid and get me hate comments. Sorry Ichigo for getting you hit with a chair last time, but could maybe you and Toshiro answer this one? I don't trust Gin's judgment on this...he changed my opinion with his last line (Send in your troubles, because I like to laugh at them! )_

Toshiro: Nice going, idiot.

Gin: Mwah! I'm sorry Second Quincy!

Ichigo: No hard feelings.

Heather: Oh, bless her heart.

Ichigo: Here's what you should do. Screw what they say! They are nothing but idiots who don't know how to respect other cultures that are different from their own!

Heather: Don't let it get to you, love. I remember when I used to pick my sisters up from school, Jasmine would always be dancing in the common room to Japanese music all the time. All kind of music is beautiful to those who love listening to it, so that should be the only thing that matters.

Toshiro: Most people aren't exposed to that sort of music like you are, but you shouldn't let them drag you down. If you want to listen to your kind of music, then request that song.

Heather: If it's a favorite Bleach song of yours, then you shouldn't be embarrassed.

Gin: Yeah, it'll be like you're embarrassed of us. Are you ashamed of us, Second Quincy?

Toshiro: I'm sure she's not.

Gin: Then go out there and show them! Play your music, sing along to it! If people send you hate comments, just say this! "Suck it up, losers, if not my good friend Gin will go Bankai on your ass!" You know what my Bankai is capable of, don't you?

Ichigo: I know…

Toshiro: Aizen knows…

Gin: The world shall know! Bankai!

Ichigo and Toshiro: _**NO!**_

_**WE APOLOGIZE WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES.**_

Gin: We're back! Sorry, I was just doing a demonstration.

Ichigo: You get your Zanpakuto back, then you do something stupid that gets it taken up again.

Toshiro: Let's just move on…

Heather: This one is from Zaft. _Thank you for all of your advice! I really love it when the three characters I love the most gave me advice to solve my problems! Thank you so much!_

Gin: You are very welcome, Zaft!

Toshiro: Glad we could be of help.

Ichigo: Yeah, no problem.

Heather: _I already talked to my best friend, and offered to leave her alone with her 'brother' in other words, classmate. They didn't accept my offer and whenever they want to hang out together, they always force me to go with them! If I don't want to, they will just drag me to join them! It's like they force me to get stuck in between them! In the end, my face is as red as tomato when I see them so close together. Why did they have to refuse and punish me like that?_

Gin: Ah, yes. If all else fails, run. Just go and hide, avoid them.

Ichigo: Or, you can just tell you're friend that you're sick of being the third wheel all of the time and tell them to leave you alone. Don't be embarrassed to snap at them a little bit; you need your space too.

Toshiro: Like Gin said, you can just stay away from them for a while.

Heather: We don't want you to overexert yourself.

Gin: Let me read the rest of her letter. _About my boyfriend...I don't know...my mother prohibited me from having a serious relationship with him, and she prefers my other boyfriend than him. My other boyfriend, I must admit, is so cute, but I've only known him for a year. Who should I choose?_

Heather: Sweet heart, that's something you have to do on your own. We can't choose who you should be with; you have to make your own choices when it comes to relationships.

Ichigo: Yeah, don't listen to what other people want. Go for what _you _want, after all, you're the one in the relationship, not your mom. I understand she might think the other guy is better for you, but don't go out with a guy you aren't entirely sure about.

Toshiro: The worst thing you can do is go out with a guy you don't like.

Gin: Think carefully about this one, Zaft, you wouldn't want to hurt someone's feelings. Go with what your heart tells you.

Heather: That's very wise of you, Gin.

Gin: You can reward me with dinner.

Ichigo: Ignore the clown. Now, one last thing from Zaft. _Oh, and can you help me choose? I have written some fan fics, mostly about IchiRuki, and I want to make a new one. Should I make a HitsuRuki one or keep going with IchiRuki?_

_Gin grinned at Ichigo and Toshiro._

Ichigo: I don't know what to say to that…

Hitsugaya: IchiRuki, keep me out of it. I don't think it'll work with Kuchiki.

Gin: Nonsense! Toshiro, you and Rukia are meant for each other!

Ichigo and Toshiro: No…

Heather: Let's take a vote. IchiRuki.

Ichigo: No freaking comment…

Gin: HitsuRuki!

Toshiro: IchiRuki.

Gin: Ichigo and Rukia win!

Ichigo: Ugh…

Gin: I shall read the next letter next! This one is from Lucas! Okay, let's see here. _Gin, Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya, prepare for a LONG message. I have something I want to tell because I'm lost and empty...that's as simply as I can put it. I guess to make this more understandable, I'd have to start from the beginning._

Toshiro: Sure hope we can help this guy.

Gin: _All my childhood, I was picked on and bullied and always getting into fights. I was sort of like how Ichigo is now. I was always completely oblivious to girls, in fact, if they were the ones who'd call me names and such, I'd fight them. I didn't have much of a mother, and my brothers helped the bullies, making my life miserable. I didn't know fighting girls and such was bad, I was always fighting for my 'survival', for lack of a better term._

Ichigo: I know how that feels like, makes you hate the world sometimes.

Gin:_ Now growing up, just making it through the school years, I got a little better, by that I mean I didn't fight as much. I didn't get my first girlfriend till I was thirteen, and it was all news to me. However, that lasted about three weeks because I found out she had been cheating on me with lots of others guys the whole time. Some may say that that was just bad luck, but it happened again. In 9th grade, I had another girlfriend, but she was 'in love' with some skateboard fella. _I actually feel sorry for this kid.

Toshiro: Just keep reading.

Gin: _It happened AGAIN in tenth grade, I was dating an eleventh grader. It lasted for about eight weeks, but I find out from some of my friends, and even her brother, that she'd been bringing home a different guy every week and sleeping with him. To describe the built up sense of betrayal over all those years, along with the pain and sorrow, would be impossible. It helped turn my heart into a solid rock. So for the next year, I declined any dating offers from girls, even if one of them was the head cheerleader. I couldn't take another chance at leaving myself open like that._

Ichigo: I wouldn't want to date girls either.

Gin: _However, just last summer, that all changed when I was working as a lifeguard at the beach, and I met Claire, who was actually an immigrant from Brazil and had come to Mississippi with her family. Her beauty left me speechless, but thankfully, she was the one who approached me and he quickly became friends. We'd go running in the mornings and just either sit or walk along the beach till sunrise. We eventually started dating because she wasn't like those other girls. She took her time to get into my heart and when she did, she had complete control of it, as I did for her. When the summer ended, I had to leave, but we still dated(long-distance) and I'd visit every month. She was the only light in my life. My school life didn't seem real anymore, like it was a dream, and reality was only when I was with her. We continued dating for about a year, till just a few months ago. We didn't break up willingly. She was hit by a drunk driver and killed when she went for her usual morning runs. I still cry, and despite sounding happy sometimes in my reviews, I'm a dead shell. If anyone of you could give me some helpful advice, whatever you feel might help, please do._

Heather: Ah, I see. When things like that happen, there's nothing that can be done. Only time will be able heal wounds as deep as yours. You'll encounter people who will ask you to try to forget. That's what everyone told me to do, to forget about Michael, but I didn't want to forget, I _couldn't _forget. I, too, felt like a hole was blown through my chest; all I wanted to do was to be with him again, and it tore me apart when I couldn't. Family, friends, and your memories, especially your memories, will help you through it. They might not heal you, but they'll be there for you. If you don't have friends, will, rest assured that you have them here.

Ichigo: Don't keep it to yourself, man. Talk it out to people, don't close yourself up, it won't do you any good. When I lost my mom I thought that it was my job to deal with it alone, but that only made it harder for me, and the people who cared about me. Same with Toshiro, he felt the same way when he lost his best friend.

Toshiro: Ah, yeah…I know what that kind of pain feels like. The worst think you could do is mourn for the past. I'm sure if Clair was special, she wouldn't have wanted you to give up on life so easily.

Heather: You have _years_ to heal, so many years ahead of you. I'm sure she wouldn't be happy if you wasted those away. If you don't want to live for yourself, at least do it for her, for her memory.

Gin: You have our support, Lucas!

Ichigo: Yeah, don't worry, you'll get through it; I know you will.

Heather: Let's move on, shall we? This next one is from OnepieceX3. _I have this very close friend. I know her better than anyone. Better than myself. She has this older brother. She loves him to death and wants to protect him, but there are times he hurts her. When he does this it gets out of hand and she will get bruises and such (Not big ones, but bruises all the same). This is a daily thing between them. She really doesn't want him to get in trouble, but she can't keep on like this...she understands her brother's reason of not being able to express himself because of his hardships, but she can't deal with this physical abuse, it's hard. What can she do? She just doesn't want her brother to end up getting upset at her(From what she told me he does this has playing around) and she doesn't want any harm done to him. Even her mom wants him to stop, she has to protect her daughter, she just doesn't know how. What can I do to help them?_

Gin: It's completely understandable that she wants to protect her big brother, but he's a big boy and he doesn't need looking after. Perhaps she needs to give him his space, tell her to leave him alone for a while. If not, she needs to learn how to talk to him about it, tell him that she's getting hurt. She needs to stop thinking that he's a child that can't fend for himself.

Ichigo: Besides, what the hell? He's beating on his little sister? Screw that, I don't care if he gets in trouble or not, he isn't a freaking baby. He doesn't need his little sister look over him, _he _should be protecting _her._

Toshiro: It's partially your friend's fault. She's so worried about him not getting hurt or in trouble, that she isn't taking care of herself.

Heather: Life isn't a simple walk through the park. He's going to have to face trials and consequences eventually, and your friend needs to understand that. She can't protect him from everything, and she needs to take care of this problem quickly. Sure, these playful beatings may not be much now, but several things can happen in the future, and she'll be severely hurt. Talk to her, hopefully she'll see some sense.

Toshiro: This next one is from Bleach409. _What would you do if you know someone who is really competitive, and you really just don't care who is the best but that person is bothering you to no end?_

Ichigo: I've dealt with people like that. Like Uryu, freaking Uryu…

Toshiro: If this person is bothering you, and challenging you, there is something you can do. Don't fall for that person's taunting, just keep doing what you do best. That person will be the only one looking like an idiot, you know?

Gin: If that doesn't work, just punch the person. Nothing solves a problem like violence.

Heather: No, don't listen to him.

Ichigo: Unless you can knock some sense into that person, we really don't know what to tell you. Tell the person to leave you alone, or piss them off by competing horribly on purpose.

Gin: Yeah, pretend to be terrible in order for them to get bored of you.

Toshiro: Yeah…

Gin: Glad to be a of help!

Ichigo: I don't think we helped.

Heather: Oh dear.

Gin: Well, that's it for today! I know! I know! We still have a lot of letters here, but that will have to wait until next time! So sorry! Don't stop sending letters, though! Keep sending in your problems! Bye-bye! :D

Ichigo: See ya.

Toshiro: Yeah…

Heather: Take care, my dears.

_**We haven't forgotten about you other guys! Your advice will be given in the next chapter!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for being gone for so long, but a lot of things have happened this past month, and we couldn't help it. Well to start things off, thank you so much for reviewing, and to all of you guys who are still supporting this story. I missed you guys so much, but with everything going on…**_

_**Let me start with Jennifer. When she was attacked by that dog, her arm was messed up so bad, she had to have two surgeries in order to fix it, but it wasn't completely fixed. Jennifer can't use her right arm that much anymore, she lost control of her arm, because of torn muscles and tendons. The doctors said she was supposed to get better, but that's doesn't seem to be the case at the moment. Jennifer can't lift anything heavier than a glass of water without dropping it; her arm just gives out, it tears me apart. She's been at the hospital and places like that for this past month, so that's why she hasn't been able to help with story. I hope she will regain enough strength to play her guitar, because if she has to give that up, it'll kill her.**_

_**Samantha isn't doing any better. Several days ago, her father overdosed and was taken to the hospital. Then, he had a stroke and died in his house and wasn't found until about two days. I know that he's was a real bastard, but he was still her dad, and Samantha flew out of Texas with her mom and Brandon. She still isn't back, but that's understandable, her mom is taking care of some business over there, because Sam's dad didn't have anyone else except his ex-wife and kids. She says she's doing fine, but she won't be able to help with the story until she gets back, and I don't know when that'll be.**_

_**So all in all, I'm by myself, and it's so hard writing this on my own. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop, oh no, not now. I'm going to go ahead and announce this. In five more chapters (not counting this one), the story will reach it's end. I know, I KNOW, you guys are probably saying, "What the f**k! You haven't even covered all pairings yet!"**_

_**We said that this story was going to be over when the couples WE WANTED to hook up, ended up together. Most couples in the stories won't end up together, but I think it's pretty obvious which ones are the ones that are going to be paired up. Besides, I discussed this with Jennifer and Samantha, and we agreed that if we kept up with the story, it would just go on, and on, and on with no concrete ending. I didn't want the story to start going downhill, so that's why we are ending it. Don't get me wrong, we planned it that way, and the ending is already written in my college notebooks. It's been a rough month, and I really am sorry that you guys have to suffer because of our problems.**_

_**Due to the circumstances, I'm going to have to take down Gin's Advice Column, because I did that with Jennifer and Samantha; however, since I'm on my own, things just got that much harder. I'm so sorry, there's no excuse, I know… I know some of you had questions, so I'll answer them.**_

_**Que 9: Yes, Jennifer is a lefty. That's how most people tell us apart, because I'm right handed, and she's left handed.**_

_**Ulkira: I know Senna isn't originally a jerk, but I made her that way for this story. Trust, some writers portray her as a home-wrecker, slutty, and other worse things. Compared to other stories, I'm being lenient. Your issue with the real character/fictional character relationships, yeah, keep reading until the story ends and you'll see…**_

_**Zaft: What guys do we like? Well, Samantha doesn't have a type, really, just as long as the guy treats her and her friends right. Jennifer, believe it or not, likes the nerdy types; I don't know why, I always figured she would go for the bad boys or something. Me? I like skater boys, I really like skater boys, and not all of them are bad.**_

_**Ode: "Why do you like Hisana so much? She barely appears in the series." Just by watching her on Bleach for those few seconds, made me realize that she was perfect. I wasn't all surprised that she was Rukia's sister. Anyways, even though we don't know much about her, she's the opposite of Rukia, and I know she's the sweetest person ever, despite some of her issues. I also agree that she's the perfect partner for Byakuya Kuchiki and that he will probably, never stop loving Hisana, not EVER. Hisana did love Byakuya. When she said that she felt sorry for not returning his love, she didn't mean that she didn't love him, she meant that she regretted not giving him her love and attention because she spent all her time searching for Rukia. They hold a mutual understanding for each other, and she brought out the best of Byakuya, and he knows that, too. You may not see it, but true Hisana fans do. ByaSana forever.**_

_**Kaileychicago: This one is for Jennifer. What do you think about Rukia and IchiRuki? I'm curious, btw you remind me of Jade from Victorius. I asked Jennifer the question, and she said this: I'm not going to lie, I like Rukia, she's isn't like most girls. I support IchiRuki, but they are not my favorite. I rather IchiRuki than RenRuki or IchiHime.**_

_**AngelBleachFairy: I don't know if you reading this, but throughout my whole month of trouble and unease, your review made me smile. You remind me a lot about myself, and thank you for making me feel better. I would like to meet you guys too, and tell Victoria I said hi. I like Fruits Basket, too. Hatori! ^.^**_

_**I'm sorry this isn't a real chapter, but it's to let you know that we have not forgotten about it, and we are working on it. I hope this is good enough for you, for now. I'm really sorry if I'm not too excited at the moment, I hope you understand…**_

_**IBP: Previews**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previews are scrambled up. Previews of chapters 36 though 41.<strong>_

_**Preview 1: **_

Samantha crossed her arms as Rukia141 silently stared out the window of their suite. Jennifer was humming a tune to herself, filing her nails without a care in the world. The silence coming from Rukia141 was growing louder and louder, pounding inside Samantha's head. Instead of calling out to Rukia141, Samantha turned to Jennifer.

"Aren't you the least bit bothered that JC and Spiderthorn left?" She asked Jennifer.

Jennifer rolled her eyes as she continued to file her nails. "I couldn't care less, they wanted to leave, so they did."

"They were your friends." Samantha said, frowning.

"They were people I worked with, they were never my friends." Jennifer said, blowing on her nails as she continued her humming. Samantha sighed in frustration as she turned to Rukia141.

"This is-?"

"The end…" Rukia141 said, looking out at the ocean. "They left because it's all coming to an end, Samantha…they won't be the only ones that'll be leaving."

Samantha looked down at the floor. "Yeah, I know what you mean…"

_**Preview 2:**_

Olivia turned her head in order to stare at Uryu. "In Mexico, people die by the thousands. They're murdered and die violent deaths. You already know what happens to souls who are torn away from this life." She told him.

Uryu nodded. "Some stay here, wandering around, anchored to this world."

"Yes, and Mexico has full of lost souls, the perfect feeding place for hollows." Olivia stated, glancing at Uryu. He clenched his jaw as Olivia sighed, turning her gaze to the ocean.

"The Americas and west have witnessed so much death since it's discoveries. Indians, those in the Civil Wars, Mexico and it's cartels; people have been dying left and right throughout the years…"

"Mexico has gotten worse, hasn't it?" Uryu asked.

Olivia sighed. "Yes, it has. No matter how many deaths occur in the world, hollows always come here, they infest these parts. They smell the blood, they smell the carnage, and they always come back." She looked at him. "Always…"

"This is their home." Uryu said.

"Yes, they've nested here for years, that some have even taken the Spanish language as their own." Olivia's eyes narrowed. "But you already knew that, did you?"

_Sonido, Arrancar, Hueco Mundo, Murciélago, Pantera._

_Espada…_

"Yes, I know." He replied.

_**Preview 3:**_

Karin dashed down the hall, trying to get as far away from him as possible. That's all she could do at the moment; run. She just had to run, to get away from there, to no face him, she couldn't face him, how could she?

"He knows, he knows…" Karin whispered, her hearting beating furiously against her chest. Toshiro knew, he knew who she was. "Damn it…"

What the hell was she going to say? What would be her excuse? She had hoped the secret would die with her, but that wasn't the case anymore. Karin dashed up the stairs that led to the roof, flew out the door, and turned to shut the door.

Someone stopped it.

Karin stepped back as an annoyed Toshiro walked through the door, closing it behind him. The moment was so awkward as he glared at her, his eyes demanding for some sort of explanation. She averted her gaze.

Toshiro crossed his arms. "You never told me…"

"I was going to-!"

"Liar." He snapped.

Karin gave an exasperated sigh. "What did you want me to say? I had no intention of telling you because I didn't have a reason to!"

"You knew I liked you, you should have told me at least." He told her, somewhat angrily. Karin felt her heart give a painful tug.

"Let's be realistic, you can't like me. You know why you can't…" She sighed. He didn't say anything, looking troubled, but she knew he understood what she meant.

_**Preview 4:**_

It was too easy.

Aizen casually walked down the aisle of the plane, scanning for his seat. Slipping away from the group at the last minute wasn't difficult. He took a detour and headed towards another flight that was not heading towards Japan, but to Madrid, Spain. Having discarded his ticket, and pulled out another one from his coat pocket, Aizen had boarded the plane.

He found his seat, and made himself comfortable. It wasn't long before he caught a glimpse of a young woman, heading towards him. She had pale skin, and was a petite woman. Her golden, blond hair fell past her shoulders, her blue eyes bright and full of…

Aizen chuckled to himself as she stopped beside him. "Excuse me, _monsieur_, if I may…" She told him, a small smirk on her face.

"But of course." He stood up and she moved past him in order to sit next to the window.

"_Merci_." She said, studying him with her eyes, a smile playing at her lips. He too had been taking her in, and realized that she gave off a rather, malevolent aurora; one that he could relate.

"Sosuke Aizen." He told her.

She smiled. "Celeste Molyneux." She held out her hand and he took it, bushing his lips against her knuckles.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Molyneux." He said.

"_Non_, the pleasure is all mine, _chérie._"

"Pardon me, but are you going to Madrid for vacation? By your dialect, it seems to me that you hail from France." Aizen asked her.

"_Oui_, I'm from France, but I'm not going to Madrid on vacation." She leaned closer, her eyes gleaming with amusement. "I'm on the run." She then placed a finger on her lips, signaling him to keep her secret.

"And you trust me with this information because?" He asked, chuckling.

"_Oui, _because you're just like me, are you not?" She asked, smiling as she ran her fingers on his hand. _"Vous êtes mal, comme moi."_

Aizen smirked. _"En effet je suis."_

"Ah, Aizen, you and I are going to get along just fine, _oui._" Celeste smiled slyly.

_**Preview 5:**_

Sasakibe entered Yamamoto's office, and gave a bow. "Pardon my interruption, Head Captain Yamamoto, but it appears to me that you have a visitor."

Yamamoto looked up from his desk and gave a slight nod. Sasakibe stood aside in order to let the visitor through. Yamamoto saw Gilly trot into his office, wagging her tail happily. "Ah, Gillian." He nodded. Gilly stopped and began to belly crawl towards the Head Captain, obviously happy about something.

The Head Captain caught sight of the satchel strapped to her back. Gilly stopped in front of him, tail still wagging. "You have news for me, I see." He said. The dog sat up as Yamamoto took one of the papers from her satchel.

He opened up the newest edition of the _Seireitei Communication. _He saw the first page and raised an eyebrow. "Hm, so it has happened."

"What has, Head Captain Yamamoto?" Sasakibe asked, approaching his captain. He peered at the paper, and saw the picture. "I see, I wonder how Captain Kuchiki will react when he sees this."

The Head Captain gave a small chuckle. "I assure you, he will not be pleased."

Gilly barked happily.

_**Preview 6:**_

"Oh come on, you can drive us back if we get too drunk." Jennifer said.

"I'm ten…" Karin crossed her arms.

"Drunk?" Soifon asked, frowning.

Jennifer nodded. "Soifon, you really need to get out more, you don't want to end up like a prune."

"Watch it, Vaughn." Soifon threatened as Karin shook her head. "I know you're well known for trouble."

Jennifer scoffed as she got in her truck. "It's not called trouble, it's called fun. Are you coming or not, prune?"

"Shut the hell up." Soifon snapped, getting in the truck as well.

Jennifer called out to Karin. "Hurry up, and get in. Trust me, it'll be fun."

"I'm going to regret this…" Karin said, getting in the back.

_**Preview 7:**_

"W-Well, if you don't have a place to stay…" Orihime trailed off as Ulquiorra stood in the room, looking out the window. "Once everyone leaves, unless you want to go back to Hueco Mundo…"

He didn't say anything, so she continued.

"Not just you, of course, Grimmjow and Nel have agreed to stay in the World of the Living. I…" She tried to find the right words to say.

"If you want me to live with you, just say so." He replied, surprising her. Ulquiorra turned his head, his emerald green eyes boring into hers. "What is it, woman, can't you speak your mind?"

"I-I…" Orihime flushed with embarrassment. "I want…"

He approached her, stopping a few inches from her face. "Say it."

"I want you to stay…" She told him softly.

He stared down at her, his face expressionless, waiting.

She gathered up her courage. "I want you to stay, with me. Please do go…"

_**Preview 8:**_

"I know that…I know that the reason why you thought you were in love with me was because I reminded you of Hisana and-" Heather said.

"No." Byakuya cut her off. "I really did love you, Heather."

Heather smiled. "But you love Hisana more, you always did, Byakuya."

"Perhaps things would have been different in another life, Heather." He replied as they both stared out at the sky.

"Yes, in another life…"

_**Preview 9:**_

"Jennifer, Samantha, and I made a pact, that we wouldn't get too involved in the relationships of others-" Rukia141 said.

"Pfft." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

"Let me finish!" She cried. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

Ichigo frowned as he shoved his hands in his pocket. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"About Rukia. She'll be leaving for the Soul Society soon, and you're just going to let her go without telling her anything?" Rukia141 frowned.

"There's nothing to tell her, she belongs in the Soul Society. Besides, I'll only be holding her back." He said.

"You idiot." Rukia141 snapped. "If you let her go now without telling her anything, you won't get another chance, Ichigo, not ever."

"Che, I'll just see her off tomorrow." Was all that he said, but she could tell that he was bothered.

"You can't, she's leaving today." Rukia141 said. "Right now, actually."

"She's what?" Ichigo cried.

_**Preview 10:**_

Rawr17 held out the hat for Karin to draw the next name. "Go on, Karin, pick who's next."

"Fine…" Karin sighed, taking a piece of paper out of the hat. She gave the paper to Rawr17 and she read out the name.

"The next person shall be Momo-! Wait…" Rawr17 stopped.

Animekisses glanced at Samantha, who was smirking. "You did this?"

"Of course, I think Momo deserves to be in the spotlight, too." Samantha said. "Besides, I think it's about time I do something about this whole HitsuKarin thing."

"Rukia141 will fight you about this." Animekisses said.

"Maybe, but I have tricks up my sleeve, too." Samantha smiled.

_**Preview 11:**_

Rukia smiled as she patted Skywalker on the arm. "I'm sorry I never got the chance to talk to you or anything."

Skywalker scratched his head. "Nah, it's fine, a lot of things have happened, I understand." They both silently sat on the bench, not talking for a while.

"So, I bet a lot of things will be different once you guys come back." Rukia said. She then noticed the hesitant look on Skywalker's face.

"Rukia…"

"_We don't belong here…" Rukia141 told all of them. "We have a home to go to…"_

"_Wait, so you lied to them, about coming back?" Liz asked._

Rukia studied him, then her eyes widened slightly. "Skywalker…?"

"_It's for the best…"_

"We're never coming back, Rukia…" He told her sadly. "Not ever…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it's not much, but just to give you all an idea on what it's going to be like. Don't worry, I am working on this, but it's really going slow for me. Please have patience, I can't do it all alone, so I need time. I'm going to update Frosty Secrets tomorrow.<strong>_

_**I love you guys.**_


	37. We Are Back

**We Are Back**

* * *

><p>Hi! Wow, I bet many of you have already forgotten about us, but that's okay! I know it's been so long since Bleach Interview Pairings, but after much consideration, Jennifer, Sam, and I have decided to come back to finish what we started, but I'm afraid this story will be discontinued.<p>

We have many reasons as to why we are discontinuing "Interview: Bleach Pairings!" However, on main reason is given the fact that we have gotten a warning about our story violating site rules. I won't go into detail, but our story was threatened to be taken down, and because we did not want to risk it, we backed off.

However, Jennifer, Sam, and I are doing a new approach. We are making a story called, "Interview: Bleach Pairings Remastered!" It's the exact same concept, but cleaner. Readers will still be able to interact with the story, as well as take part in a few chapters, but like I said, it will be cleaner and more refined. In order for it to follow the rules of the story. We hope this will be a success, and I honestly hope you are still with us. Keep alerted and we will post the first chapter of our new story. Don't worry, all of your characters will be back, but this will hopefully have cleaner features. If you have any questions about anything, please message us! They are open!

I hope to hear from many of you soon!

Jasmine.


End file.
